A Stable Romance
by Iadorepugs
Summary: My 1st fan fic. AH, canon pairings. Edward is a horse trainer in dressage. Bella becomes his working student. Will they see that what they need can be found in the other? Rated M for lemons later chapters. Winner Best Romance in the Jumbo Awards
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything related to Twilight or the characters. S. Meyer is the lucky one.**

**Chapter One**

**BPOV**

Finally, four years of necessary college tedium was completed. Necessary to keep my dad off my back so I can do what I want to with my life. Charlie didn't exactly agree with my career plans when I graduated high school. That was one of the biggest arguments we had ever been in. I can still hear his words in my head.

"Absolutely not! I will not have my daughter forgoing college so she can go and play with horses all day." Charlie yelled.

"Dad it's not playing, it's…." I was cut off by Charlie's continued ranting. I knew better then to try to say anything more until he had finished.

"What kind of life can you make for yourself doing that? No stability, no money, no insurance! You will go to college and you will get a degree in something useful. After that if you want to try making a living doing something ridiculous, at least you have a fall back. God, you sound like your mother!" As soon as the last sentence left his mouth, I knew he wanted to take it back. I gave him a dirty look regardless. This was different then my mother's harebrained life choices.

"Dad, this shouldn't be a surprise to you that this is what I want to do. I feel like I have finally found my place in the world. A place where I am good at something for a change." I sighed, and then continued before he could interrupt. "I see your point, and I will make you a deal. I will do four years of college and get my degree. After that I get to do what I want, with no interference from you." Under my breath I added…."Even though I'm currently a legal adult,"

Charlie was staring out the window as he sank into his favorite recliner. "Bells, I just want you to have some security. I don't want to squash your dreams. If you promise to get your degree, I promise to butt out after that on what you decide to do with your life."

That had been a little over four years before I came to school at Santa Clara in California. I guess I had the typical college experiences. Too many papers, a few too many parties, and a best friend, my roommate Alice. We saw each other through everything. I took her to the ER when she broke her toe from kicking a wall during a drunken fight with her ex. Whiskey and Alice didn't mix well. She helped me escape from my self-imposed shell some. Having a roommate who lived to see your social and fashion lifestyle improve was nice most of the time. Even if it never brought me my "Mr. Wonderful" that Alice was always on the lookout for. Alice was someone I could always count on to tell it to me straight, and be there for me no matter what. I tried to do the same for her. Alice couldn't understand why I didn't date more, but there were things that I was still not prepared to share with her. I knew I would someday, but that day had not arrived yet.

Graduation was the usual crowd of family and friends. Charlie was proud to see me in cap and gown, taking way too many pictures. Emmett was here, and no doubt would do at least one thing to embarrass the hell out of me. He lived to see me turn red. His girlfriend Rosalie had to work her nursing shift in the NICU, so she had to stay home. Renee had called me that morning. Not surprisingly, she was stuck in Tibet on some pilgrimage. After the ceremony, Alice tackled me from behind with a squeal.

"Bella!!! We made it, we did it, isn't it so exciting! You have to meet my family!!" I didn't think her words per minute could go much faster.

"Alice, I have met your family, remember?" I put my hands on Alice's shoulders to try to dampen her bouncing a little.

"No, but they are all here today! Even Edward came!" She bounced around in a little circle.

"Wow. He came down off his high horse to grace your graduation with his presence? No pun intended of course." Alice rolled her eyes at my sarcasm and bad joke. She adored her brother Edward, even if he was a jerk to just about everyone. It didn't help that I was completely jealous of his life. Edward was one of the top young dressage trainers and riders in the Pacific Northwest. He was doing what I dreamed of doing. The fact that their family had money had made his road a little easier, but I couldn't deny he had worked his ass off to get where he was. Jealous or not, I also admired his talent and work ethic, even though I'd never actually met him. When I found out Alice Cullen was related to the Edward Cullen I had heard of, I about died.

"Yes, fortunately he didn't have a show this weekend, so he was able to come down. OH, there they are!" Alice screamed and ran across the grass to her parents, and her boyfriend Jasper. They were walking with Charlie and Emmett towards us. Esme and Carlisle Cullen were some of the nicest people in the world. They were frequent visitors to our school, and always took Alice and me out when they were in town. You would never know by talking to them that they were enormously wealthy. I could see where Alice got her looks though; both Esme and Carlisle were beautiful.

I could see a shock of tousled bronze hair behind Carlisle. I wondered if that was Edward. Alice confirmed my hunch screaming "Edward!!! I'm so happy you came!" and pounced on him with a giant hug. I was surprised he remained standing. Closing the distance to our families, my breath left my body in a sudden gasp. Oh my god, he was a god. That amount of good looks in a person that I knew to be enormously talented, that just wasn't fair! He looked to be about six feet tall, slender but muscled. His dark jeans were snug enough that I could see how fit he was. I slowly gazed up his body and found him staring back at me over Alice's shoulder. Green eyes, emerald green that contrasted with his bronze hair and, oh wow. Was I drooling? My blush gave me away as usual as I looked down.

Alice grabbed Edwards hand and began to drag him to where I was standing with Emmett and Charlie. "Edward you have to meet my best friend Bella!" "Bella, this is my big brother Edward." Edward smiled slightly and nodded in my direction, "Hello Bella." Oh my god, even him saying my name was like a little piece of heaven. I did my best to find my voice and not sound like a complete dork. "Hi Edward, it's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you." He gave Alice a sideways glance, she pretended not to notice.

"Edward, you and Bella have horses in common. That is what she wants to do now that she's done with school. Maybe you can help her out?" Alice tugged on his arm, and smiled up at him. Great, thanks Alice. All I really need is her making me out to be a charity case to her brother. I gave her a little glare and shake of my head, but she ignored me. Edward noticed though.

"What did that mean?" he asked, "You aren't really interested in horses, or you don't want to find out if I can help you?" He smirked at me, and now I was seeing why Edward Cullen got on people's nerves sometimes. I stood up a little taller and narrowed my eyes at him. "No, I do love horses, and I want to learn more about training and riding them in dressage. But I don't want your help as a favor to Alice. If you were to help me, I would expect to have to earn it. I would expect it if you saw I had potential for it." I put my hands on my hips as I told him this.

Edward's smirk disappeared. I could see a bit of annoyance in his eyes. "Well then Bella, maybe you should make an appointment to stop by my barn next week. We can discuss your potential more then." Then he turned and walked to join his parents.

Alice stared at me like I had grown a second head. "What?" I whispered to her. She shook her head.

"Bella, I've never seen someone talk to Edward that way, and still get an invite to his barn. He doesn't like to be challenged. I am the only one that can get away with it occasionally."

I snickered. "Well Alice, maybe it's time someone made him like it."

**EPOV**

If it had been anyone else's graduation, I would have preferred staying home cleaning stalls. But your baby sister only graduates from college once. Plus I wasn't really eager to incur the wrath of Alice. She would expect my presence even if I had just lost a major limb. Fortunately the ceremony wasn't too long and drawn out. I would be back home tomorrow and return to my routine.

We walked across the grass to meet up with Alice and her friend. Our parents were talking with the family of Alice's roommate. I couldn't remember her name…Brenda? That wasn't right. I could remember a complicated 4th level dressage test, but not this girl's name. Guess that shows where my focus lies, where it always is, with horses.

I saw my little sister, a blur of a red robe with black hair come running at me. I braced for the impact as she crashed into me and hugged me with all her might, screaming into my ear. Yep, good thing I came, the wrath would not have been pretty. I looked over her shoulder at a slender young woman whose face seemed to be all brown eyes. She gazed up my body and met my gaze, and then blushed when she realized she'd been caught staring.

Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me to her friend, whose family was joining her as we approached. "Edward you have to meet my best friend Bella!" "Bella, this is my big brother Edward." Bella. That was her name. Since Bella means beauty, maybe that would help me remember. This girl was beautiful, and I usually didn't notice those things. She twisted her hands together and turned those huge brown eyes back up to look at me.

"Hi Edward, it's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you." Bella's voice was soft, almost soothing. The fact that Alice had been blabbing about me didn't escape my notice. Lord knows what she has been saying. I glanced sideways at Alice, who put on the innocent face that never fooled me.

Alice grabbed my arm and tugged. "Edward, you and Bella have horses in common. That is what she wants to do now that she's done with school. Maybe you can help her out?" Great, another wanna-be rider. That was all I needed. Alice tossing her friend on me to deal with. She probably didn't know a saddle from a coach purse. I looked back at Bella who was glaring at Alice and shaking her head slightly no. That wouldn't stop Alice, but I was surprised at the strength in the glare. Bella didn't look thrilled about Alice's revelation. This deserved a little digging.

I put a smart ass smirk on my face. The same one I use when the one of the local dressage queens tries to talk to me. "What did that mean?" I asked, "You aren't really interested in horses, or you don't want to find out if I can help you?" Bingo! That hit a nerve. Bella seemed to stand up at least 2 inches taller, and her eyes grew darker. Her jaw clenched momentarily before she responded with a short tone.

"No, I do love horses, and I want to learn more about training and riding them in dressage. But I don't want your help as a favor to Alice. If you were to help me, I would expect to have to earn it. I would expect it if you saw I had potential for it." She ended this little rant with by placing her hands on her hips. Bella looked up at me defiantly, almost daring me to tell her she didn't know anything. She was a puzzle. Clearly there was a passion there. Where there was passion, there was potential, even if there wasn't natural talent. There was more there then I could discover in the next few minutes, but I couldn't let Bella know that.

I frowned a little down at her, but still made the invitation for her to call me to make an appointment for a meeting at my barn. Before she could answer I turned and walked back to my parents. Glancing back I could see Alice's jaw was dropped. She looked at me and then stared at Bella. Okay, I may not have fooled Alice, but I could never fool her. The girl's voices carried over to me. I didn't hear all of their conversation, but enough to get the gist of it. Alice was shocked Bella had challenged me, and still I invited her. Bella clearly had enjoyed challenging me it seemed. She told Alice something about it being good for me. Oh yes, Bella was a puzzle. I would make sure she made that appointment with me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hello all, thanks to everyone who has reviewed and placed my story on alert or favorited etc. I really appreciate it. I would love more reviews....but I won't start requesting a certain number etc. If you have time to drop me a review, even if it's just that you like it, I would love to hear from you.**

**I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyers. I just like to borrow them to play with.**

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

I could sense light trying to penetrate my eyes. It felt way too early to wake up. Then I heard it. Was there a sea lion in the house? No, a sea lion wouldn't know the words to Womanizer by Britney Spears. Ugh, it was Emmett singing in the shower. Now that was a rude way to wake up. If Emmett was going to keep singing, I was going to need coffee.

Rolling off the couch, I grabbed my sweat pants from the floor and pulled them on. I could only hope that Emmett had coffee. I turned on the kitchen light and started rummaging in his cupboards. No coffee to be found. I found a box of saltine crackers, some vodka, and in the fridge he had ketchup and pickles. All the major man food groups apparently. Just then Emmett wandered in the kitchen with just a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Hey Bellinator, did you sleep okay?" He attempted to tickle me as he walked by. I twisted away.

"Well Emmett, not bad until I heard some trained sea lion singing Womanizer this morning."

Emmett smiled, "Hey, it's a great song. And I don't sound like a sea lion." My brother was so delusional. You wouldn't think this huge former football player would have a thing for Britney Spears. But he was closet junkie of a lot of girl singers. It was one of the few things I had that I could use to torture him about.

"Emmett, how are you still alive?" He looked at me somewhat confused. "You have absolutely no food. What do you eat? Air?"

He began snickering. "Actually I usually am over at Rosalie's, so I eat her food. I just didn't want you staying here all by your lonesome. That's what big brothers are for."

I walked by him towards the shower. "Aw Emmett, that's so sweet. Skipping out on your nightly nookie to babysit me?" I gave him a little smile.

Emmett returned a mischievous grin and shook his head. "No Bella, it just becomes noontime nookie instead. Gotta keep my woman sa-tis-fied." He punctuated his last statement with a couple pelvic thrusts.

I cringed, "Ewwww, way too much information Emmett. I really didn't need to know that. And it really is okay if you want to stay at Rose's. I'm a big girl, I can handle it. Apparently I need to do some grocery shopping though. I'm going to shower and then go shopping. Your shower is safe for me to step in?"

Emmett looked appalled. "Belly Button, you think I wouldn't clean the shower for you? I'm not going to leave Em's swimmers on the wall for you to see." He started laughing hard at the gagging motion I made.

"Okay Em, I'm officially not hungry anymore thanks. I never want to hear about your swimmers in any capacity. But I appreciate your thoughtfulness so that I don't have to step on your leftovers." I left the room before he said anything else that would cause me to vomit.

Emmett's shower was actually impressively clean. His whole bathroom was. Definitely different from when we shared a bathroom in high school. Maybe Rose had influenced Emmett in more ways then I realized. The shower felt good. I used the time to plan out my day. Groceries, lunch with Alice and Rose, but no other big plans. It was nice to have a little time to literally do nothing if I desired to. I threw on my favorite jeans and a plain pink t-shirt. Emmett was watching ESPN when I came out. "Any requests from the grocery store?"

I had to block his view of the television to actually get an answer. He shook his head waving me off. "Nah, just get whatever you need."

"See you later Em." I grabbed my keys and cell phone and skipped out the door. Blue skies with puffy white clouds greeted me as I walked to my car. Weather like this just made me smile. I cranked up Lady Gaga on my stereo and headed to the Safeway. It was 10 am and I had enough time to shop, take stuff back to Emmett's and then go to lunch. At the store I picked up the necessities for survival, especially coffee. As I was getting back in my car a hand grabbed my wrist. I screeched and jumped.

"Bella Swan, I see you are back from college, and all grown up. And boy did you grow up nicely." I knew that voice, and the sound of it brought bile up into my throat and my pulse started to race. I jerked my arm away and turned to face James. I had my keys still in my hand and surreptitiously closed my fist so that a key was protruding between each of my fingers.

He looked just as nasty as I remembered him in high school. His blond hair was in a ponytail, and he had on the same black leather jacket he wore then too. I somehow managed to find my voice, even though I felt frozen. "Don't touch me you asshole! If you know what is good for you, you will walk away right now."

He grinned evilly at me and leaned against the car behind him. "Oh Bella, didn't you miss me? We had such good times together. You know we could just start up where we left off."

"James, I won't say this again. Stay away from me. Emmett won't be happy to find out you were trying to talk to me." I reached behind me and opened my car door and slid in. I didn't take my eyes off him for one second. Once I was in the car I locked the doors and started it up. James was still smiling at me from outside my car. He winked and then sauntered off across the parking lot. I quickly pulled out and drove back to Emmett's. I realized when I turned my stereo back on how hard my hands were shaking.

When I got back to Emmett's I found him where I left him, watching ESPN. I was just finished putting my few items away when he wandered into the kitchen. "How was the store? Did you get your condoms….I mean coffee?" The fact that I didn't turn to smack him made him suspicious I'm sure. I don't know why I try to hide anything from Emmett. I am a terrible liar, and he could always read me like a badly designed football play. He grabbed my arm and turned me around to look at him. I stared at his linoleum trying to put off the inevitable.

"What the hell is wrong? Are you okay?" He bent down so he could look me in the eyes. "You're not fucking okay. What the hell happened?" Then his eyes grew angry. I knew I wasn't going to have to speak, he knew the answer. "It was that cocksucker James wasn't it? What did he do? Did he hurt you? I'm going rip off his head and spit down his neck!"

I could see him ramping up for a fight, so I quickly spoke up. "I'm okay Em, just a little shaken. Yes it was James. He didn't hurt me, just scared me." A few tears escaped my eyes and I was beginning to tremble a little, so I walked past Emmett to sit on the couch. He followed me and sat next to me. He put his huge hand on mine and waited for me to continue.

"He grabbed my wrist as I was getting into the car. He made some comments on how well I had grown up, and suggested we 'start up where we left off.' I threatened him and got in my car and came back here." Emmett's hand had gotten too tight on mine so I rescued my fingers from his. I was quietly crying now. I couldn't believe James still had that kind of power over me. "Em, why does he still scare me? It's been over four years. Am I really that weak and pathetic?" I wiped my eyes with my sleeve.

Emmett growled. "That's a bunch of bullshit Bella and you know it. And you know not all guys aren't like that walking waste of space. Is he why you avoided guys at college like hookers with the syph?"

I nodded, "Getting that close again to someone, trusting them scares me. What if I don't see what I'm getting into again like I did with James?" Emmett wrapped me in a big bear hug, the kind only he could deliver.

"Bella, he fooled a lot of people. You are so money now and you still don't realize it." Emmett loved to put movie quotes in his speech when he could. "You will spot any nut job like James from a mile away and tell him 'roll up bitch!' And if he shows up again, I will personally take great pleasure in knocking his punk ass out! Now cheer the fuck up! You know you will get the third degree if you meet the hos for lunch and you look like your dog died."

I laughed a little. "Emmett, thank you. You know you are my favorite big brother ever right?"

Emmett put his fist up for me to bump. "I'm your only damn big brother, so I guess you lucked out Jelly Belly!" I groaned.

"God Emmett, you come up with the worst nicknames for me." He chuckled and gave me a cheesy smile. "I'm going to change and head to lunch."

I headed for the bathroom and Emmett called out, "Hey Bella. You really are the bomb, you know that right?" I smiled over my shoulder at him and went to change.

I headed back out to meet Alice and Rose at a little teriyaki place we had found. They were waiting on me when I walked in. "Hi girls, sorry I'm a little late. I had to get some groceries since Emmett lives on ketchup and pickles." They both laughed.

Rosalie replied "Bella I should've warned you when I heard you would be staying there until you found a place. If Emmett had mice they would starve." She took a sip of her water and smiled to herself, shaking her head slightly.

Alice piped up, "Bella have you found a place yet?"

I shook my head, "Alice we have been back in Washington for a week, and I just got back from visiting Dad yesterday. When have I had time to look for a place or a job to pay for the place? I've just been enjoying a few days relaxing before I face the real world."

Alice tilted her head as she looked at me, "So you probably haven't called Edward either have you?" I looked down at the table and studied my menu. I was really hoping she had forgotten about that. My desire to show up Edward had vanished once I wasn't facing him.

"Bella, you aren't letting Edward intimidate you right? You can handle him, you showed that at graduation. This is your dream. Edward has the knowledge and resources to help you reach it. I swear he isn't as big of an ass as pretends to be. I'm not just saying that because he's my big brother and let me play GI Joes with him. I know you have the balls to handle him, at least metaphorically." Rose almost spit out her water with Alice's last comment.

Maybe it was because of my confrontation with James earlier, or maybe trying just to prove it to myself. I was annoyed that I was being a chicken shit. If I could deal with James, Edward would be a piece of cake. Instinctively I still stalled. "I don't have his number." Alice pulled out her phone and started dialing. I could hear it ring a couple times and then a deep voice answer. Oh crap, I was going to have to be able to form a coherent sentence in a minute, and listen to Edward's voice. _Breathe Bella_.

"Hey Edward, how is it going? Uh huh, well remember my friend Bella? You met her at graduation. She's here and wants to talk to you."

Grinning she handed me the phone. I hesitated, took it from her, and after taking a deep breath said "Hello?"

The voice on the other end was sexier then I remembered. "Hello Bella. I assume you want to make that appointment. I'll make it short since I have a horse I am about to ride. My day starts early, and if you want to learn anything from me, your day will too. So I suggest you meet me at my stables tomorrow morning at 7 am. Is that too early for you?" He almost sounded like he expected me to say it was.

"No that is fine with me, as early as you want. I look forward to discussing my goals with you. Hopefully you can aid in my education. I will see you tomorrow morning." I kept my tone cool even though he had managed to already annoy me a little bit in thirty seconds. Serious and professional would be my goal around Edward Cullen.

He almost snorted into the phone, "I know I can aid in your education, the question will be how you take what I dish out." That little comment caused the disappearance of my professionalism for a brief moment.

I snapped back "I can take anything you send my way Edward! I will see you tomorrow. Goodbye."

"We will see Bella. Tomorrow morning, 7 am sharp. Bye." He hung up the phone. I handed the phone back to Alice and said, "I don't really believe you Alice. I'm pretty sure he is as big of an ass as he seems." We placed our lunch orders and moved on to other topics of conversation besides Edward Cullen. Bedtime would be early for me tonight so I could be on my toes for Edward tomorrow morning. Hopefully the sea lion would sleep in.

**EPOV**

It was almost 6:30 in the morning. My alarm would be going off momentarily. Why wait I thought, and shut it off. I sat up and rubbed my eyes trying to adjust to the morning light. I shuffled to the bedroom windows and looked out. Blue skies promised a nice day ahead. Aston was looking out his stall door towards my house, patiently waiting for breakfast. Quickly I shaved and brushed my teeth. Donning clean breeches and polo, I made my way down to the kitchen. Whoever invented automatic coffee pots had my eternal gratitude. Cereal and coffee were the usual start to my day, quick and convenient. I sat with my coffee and thought over the schedule for the day ahead. I had at least 4 horses to ride and a lesson to teach. There are always other projects that needed to be done. Tack to be cleaned, horse's manes to be shortened, baths to be given. The list was endless. I tossed my dishes in the sink and grabbed an apple for Aston.

It was a little after 7 when I walked into the barn. Aston and the other horses were looking expectantly out of their stalls at me. Victoria should be here by now to start feeding. I walked down the eye and looked over each horse carefully to make sure everyone looked happy and healthy. Aston nickered from behind me. "Alright, I'm coming you impatient thing." I headed back to him and gave him the apple. Carefully he bit away half of the apple and started chewing noisily. Throwing the rest in his bucket, I headed for the feed room. The horses shouldn't have to wait just due to Victoria's tardiness. Neither should I. She and I were going to have to have a talk. This was becoming too frequent of an occurrence.

Loading up the hay and grain into the cart, I headed back to the other side of the barn and fed everyone. Victoria was still not here. While I was filling water buckets I heard her car pull in, too fast I might add. She ran down the aisle, her red hair all over the place. "Edward I'm so sorry I'm late. My alarm didn't go off, and then I couldn't find my cell phone and…" I cut her off right there.

"Victoria, I don't need your excuses. Your late arrivals have become an increasing problem. I have enough to do in a day without having to pick up your slack. Then you show up driving too fast, and running in the aisle. Things I have repeatedly requested you not do. I pay you a good wage, and you get the weekends off. Am I asking too much to expect you to show up on time?" Victoria's face had gone from disbelief to annoyance rather quickly. I knew what was coming. Another worker who found my requirements too demanding.

"Edward I am not trying to make excuses. Apparently I cannot meet your expectations. If you maybe relaxed a little, and pulled the stick out of your ass, you might see that being 30 minutes late isn't that big of a deal." She glared up at me. "I think you just don't know how good you have it with me here. Maybe you will realize that after I'm gone. I quit."

I snickered and smiled at her. "Victoria, I've been doing this long enough to know that I will not miss having you here. It will be nice to not have to follow after you fixing your mistakes. Go find a job that doesn't require so much work on your part. Maybe McDonalds is hiring?" She flipped me off and stormed off down the aisle.

Well that would change how much I would get done today. Stalls needed cleaning first, so I got to work. Actually I didn't mind barn chores; I did them on the weekends anyway. Once the stalls were done, faster than Victoria ever did them, I turned out all the horses but my first ride of the day. It was 10 am. I had time to ride 3 horses before lunch. The morning went by fairly smoothly, even if it was slowed down a little by having to saddle my own horses. I was in between horses when my phone rang. Alice was calling, great. This could be really quick, or really long. I never knew with Alice.

"Hello Alice. What can I help you with?" Her perky voice did make me grin though, it always did. "Hey Edward, how is it going? "

"It's going okay, but I'm just about to ride my next horse so make it quick." I was hoping to keep this to the short side.

Alice sounded distracted "Uh huh, well remember my friend Bella? You met her at graduation. She's here and wants to talk to you." There was a pause and I heard some shuffling on the other end of the line. Then a quiet "Hello?" reached my ears. Her voice had the same calming effect on me as the day I met her. I needed to keep this brief; more distractions today were not needed.

"Hello Bella. I assume you want to make that appointment. I'll make it short since I have a horse I am about to ride. My day starts early, and if you want to learn anything from me, your day will too. So I suggest you meet me at my stables tomorrow morning at 7 am. Is that too early for you?" Most girls weren't into getting up early, I had learned that much. Especially since she would have to drive at least 40 minutes to get here. Alice had mentioned Bella was staying with her brother in Seattle.

Her voice was a cool as she agreed to my offer. I couldn't help myself. I had the urge to push her buttons just like I did at their graduation. Smiling I said "I know I can aid in your education, the question will be how you take what I dish out." Bella was silent for a second, but she didn't disappoint me.

"I can take anything you send my way Edward! I will see you tomorrow. Goodbye." Any calm she had been exuding was completely gone. Boy she was easy to set off. She reminded me of a high strung thoroughbred. Whether they stay calm or get fractious has a lot to do with how the rider handles and communicates with them.

I said my goodbyes and hung up the phone before she could get in any other words. A smile crept across my face. Tomorrow was shaping up to be a pretty good day, and the timing of Bella couldn't be better. Maybe she might work out as a new helper. It was unlikely, but I could hope.

I ended the day by taking Aston on a relaxed trail ride. Even though he was retired from competition, he still needed regular exercise. We both enjoyed the chance to get out of the barn. Aston and I had always had a special bond. He was the first horse I made it to Grand Prix on. I could still remember our very first Grand Prix test together. "In the sand ring, next rider is Edward Cullen on Vanquish." Vanquish was his show name, and when I was looking for a horse to take to the upper levels, and heard that I knew he was the one. How often do you find a horse named after your favorite make of car? That was why I made his barn name Aston.

Aston is a very particular horse, and extremely bonded to me. He makes life difficult for anyone but me. If I am not there and someone else tries to handle him, he is known to bite, kick, or just intimidate. Aston knows he is special, which is what made him a great show horse. His personality is larger than life, and only I get to see his good side. It took me a while to earn that privilege from him. Aston carries himself like royalty, and only he decides who is worthy of his good graces.

After feeding, watering, and checking all the horses for the evening, I headed in. Time to clean up, have some dinner, and then maybe relax with a book. Thoughts of tomorrow brought a grin to my face again. I was looking forward to seeing what my appointment with Bella brought.

**Alright.....so let me know what you think! Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, welcome to chapter 3. This will be the last one with both Edward and Bella talking about what happens in the same time frame. All chapters will probably have both pov's though. **

**The usual disclaimer, I do not own any of the characters from Twilight etc, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do own a laptop with a shirtless pic of Rob Pattinson as my wallpaper though.....yummy.**

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

My cell phone alarm went off entirely too early, but was still an improvement over yesterdays wake up call. I rubbed my eyes and then I remembered what was happening today. My meeting with Edward Cullen. Butterflies instantly made their presence known in my stomach. I rolled off the couch and went to turn on the coffee pot. While the coffee brewed I pulled on a clean pair of jeans, a plain blue t-shirt and my barn boots. I figured I might as well look like I belonged in a professional stable. I had even cleaned my boots off the night before. I sincerely doubted that anything would happen from our meeting today, except I would get practice on keeping my temper.

While I brushed my teeth I thought about what I really hoped would happen today. I wondered if Edward had ever had a working student. Ideally I would love to trade barn and groom work for room and board. From the ground up was the best way to learn anything sometimes. But could I stand his ego enough to tolerate being there? I would just have to remember the positives. Being around horses all day, taking care of them, and maybe getting a chance to ride and learn from one of the best. I finished putting my hair in a braid and looked again in the mirror. I guess I would do. I looked like I always did, plain, simple, average. Not that it would matter to Edward, Mr. Adonis of the barn.

I hit the road an hour before I had to be there. Being late wasn't something I was going to even come close to risking. I sipped my coffee as I joined the morning traffic. I had grabbed a breakfast bar on the way out the door, but the butterflies were still bouncing around a bit too much to consider eating. The morning showed the promise of a nice day ahead. The drive wasn't too bad all things considered. Alice's directions were easy to follow, and at 6:50 am I found myself pulling up in front of large indoor arena with a stable crossing one end like a T. I could see a few horses looking out the Dutch doors at the backs of their stalls. There was a gate in the middle of the arenas long side. A garage door was open above it to let fresh air into the arena. I got out of the car and walked up to the gate and looked in. It had to be one of the nicest arenas I had ever seen. Mirrors were present on those walls for a rider to be able to watch themselves. There was an observation lounge at one end where people could watch the arena action without being in the cold in the winter. **(Link to pic of barn on my bio page)**

A long rubber brick aisle ran down the center of the stable. Stalls ran down the right side. The side that adjoined the arena had grooming areas, tack rooms and a wash rack. I took a deep breath in through my nose. The scent of alfalfa hay, shavings, leather, and horses filled my senses. I instantly felt calmer. The smell of a barn always did wonders for my mood. Just then an orange cat came wandering around the corner and over to me. He instantly began rubbing around my legs. I reached down and scratched his ears.

"I see you've met Newton." I jumped and turned around. I hadn't heard Edward approach. "Good morning, I'm impressed you're early. What time did you leave Seattle?"

I tried to gather my thoughts and slow my heart. "Good morning Edward. I left about 6 am." Newton rubbed up against my leg again, and then plopped down in between the two of us and began licking, well, his penis I guess. Edward snickered, and then tapped the cat with the toe of his boot.

"Newton, take it elsewhere. We really don't want to watch you do that." Newton glared at Edward, and then stalked off towards the hay barn. Edward watched Newton leave and then turned to me. "My help quit yesterday, and I have to feed and clean stalls. Our conversation will have to be brief."

"Would you like some help?" I offered. "You can question me later and that way you can get to whatever riding you have to do today faster." The sooner I proved I was capable, the better chance I had of maybe earning the right to stay.

The corner of Edwards's mouth curved up a little. "I'll make you a deal. You help me out with barn chores and whatever else I come up with today. If it works out well we can discuss some sort of exchange maybe. I have to see if you meet my standards you see."

I broke my gaze away from the corner of his mouth. Damn, he caught me staring again too. "That sounds fair. I have to see if you meet my standards too you know. Are you talking about a working student sort of situation?" I put my hands in my pockets to fight their desire to fidget.

"Working student? Perhaps. We will have to see if you have the ability to both work and learn to qualify for that title." He smirked at me. I smirked back and replied "Well let's get going then. I'm sure the horses would like their breakfast. Lead the way." That may have been the smartest things I had ever said, as I watched Edward walk towards the hay barn in front of me. Men being visually appealing in riding breeches was a hit or miss thing. Edward Cullen was a home run. The beige fabric clung nicely to curve of his tight ass, down his muscular thighs, and then disappeared into his tall boots. Oh and a man in boots almost as good as a man in breeches in my mind. I think I might have started hyperventilating if we hadn't reached the hay barn when we did. I mentally smacked myself. Now was not the time to lust after a man in breeches, especially if I was trying to earn a job.

I quickly tore my eyes up as Edward turned. We loaded the hay cart. He showed me the grain room, which was meticulous and organized. I grabbed one of each horses packaged grain and added it to the cart. I could hear the horses beginning to nicker, anticipating breakfast. We walked down the aisle. Each horse had specific instruction and information on their stall, so feeding was pretty self explanatory. Edward distributed the hay and I followed behind with the grain. At each stall he looked in and looked over the stall and the horse. He saw me watching and stopped to explain. "Each horse has set habits. I can tell by what their stall looks like what kind of night they had. I also look to see if anything looks off about the horse itself." I nodded.

We reached the last stall whose inhabitant was probably the best looking horse I had ever seen. He was tall, at least 17 hands. He was a dark steel gray with dapples, and a white star. Edward tossed in the hay and reached towards me for the grain. "Aston is suspicious of strangers, and he can be a little aggressive. I will have to feed him. If you are here long enough, you **might** earn his trust." I narrowed my eyes at him but handed him the grain.

"Is Aston yours? He is very handsome." So is his owner, I thought to myself.

Edward nodded. "Yes, he was the first horse I took to the Grand Prix level. He is retired now, but I still ride him." **(Link to info on the equestrian sport of dressage also on my bio page)**

Between the two of us the stalls were cleaned in record time. Edward told me how he wanted them cleaned, and then left me alone. He was finishing Aston's stall when I finished my last. I grabbed the hose and began to fill water buckets. When I got to Aston's stall I found Edward standing there watching me. His green eyes were intense, and I blushed. I wasn't used to anyone, especially a man as gorgeous as Edward, looking at me like that. I offered him the hose, but he shook his head. "Aston is busy eating, you can fill his buckets. I'll be standing here just in case. " I stepped into the stall. Aston raised his head and gave me quite the haughty look. Apparently I wasn't worth the bother because he went back to eating. Ha, even the horse saw that I was nothing significant.

After I was done Edward motioned for me to follow him. We ended up in what must have been his office. One wall was adorned with numerous show ribbons. The other wall held pictures that ranged from Edward as a boy on a horse, to a grown man in top hat and tails showing Aston. On his desk was a picture of him and Alice when they were in their early teens I guessed. Alice was clinging on Edward piggy back. They both had huge grins on their faces. Edward was sitting and waited for me to do the same.

"Bella, what are you hoping to gain from me? What do you want from this? You've shown me you are capable of following direction, being punctual, and observing attention to detail. That puts you ahead of a lot of people I have met. What are your goals?" He folded his arms and waited for my response.

I paused for a moment to gather my thoughts. "As long as I could remember, I have wanted a life with horses. I worked for every opportunity I have had up until college. Every lesson, every ride, every moment I was allowed to spend with horses I worked for. Those opportunities were few and far between, but I found that I never felt more comfortable in my skin when I was working with horses. I've ridden enough dressage to know that is the style I prefer. I found I can pull scared or shy horses out of their shells. I want a chance to work more with that. I want to learn from the ground up what it takes to be a respected dressage rider and trainer. This is the life I want, and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to achieve it."

Edward leaned forward and tilted his head. It was almost like he was sizing me up. I sat up a little straighter and tried to keep my face neutral, but my heart was pounding. This was the moment of truth. I bit my lower lip. Finally he leaned back and spoke. "Here is my offer. I will take you on as a working student on my conditions. You will be responsible for feeding, watering, stall cleaning six days a week. I will take care of it on Sundays. You will assist me in turning horses out, grooming, tacking and untacking the horses I'm working with. I will also expect you to keep the barn presentable, aisles swept, equipment put away etc. Basically, you will do what I ask of you. In return I will teach you everything I can. I haven't seen you ride, so I'm going to start you as a beginner. I will start you with two lessons a week, and they will be the last thing of the day. There will be times your lessons may be cancelled due to other higher priorities. I will also need your help at horse shows. If you work all weekend at a show, I will give you an alternative day off during the week. Paying you a wage will depend on the quality of your work, but is something that can be added on." He looked at me and continued. "I have told you I have high standards, and I expect a lot. I do not tolerate tardiness, laziness, whining, or excuses. I will let you go if you cannot follow those basic requirements." Edward leaned forward and the sun coming through the window caught the highlights in his bronze hair. "Well?" I think he was expecting me to run screaming, at least the look on his face told me that.

"Edward, you will find that I also cannot tolerate those same things. I will extend you the same respect you extend me. Your offer sounds fair, and is exactly what I'm looking for. Do I start now?" I waited anxiously. I couldn't believe it. Was I finally getting what I wanted out of life?

"It depends." Edward stood up and I followed. "You are living with your brother in Seattle right now?" I nodded. "Well in that case, and with the work you will be doing, I think it may work better for both of us if you live here. There is a small apartment above the garage. Since its Friday, I can give you the weekend to move and get settled, and you can start Monday at 7 am. Unless you want to continue to stay with your brother?"

I shook my head quickly. "No I really don't want to stay with him any longer then I have to. That sounds fine." Edward nodded, offered me his hand and we shook on it. His fingers were really long, and his hand completely surrounded mine.

"We have a deal Bella. I think I can make something out of you in due course. The raw material looks promising at least." He smirked at me and I felt my temper try to rear its ugly head. Wow, I made it almost half a day without Edward pissing me off.

We parted in the aisle, Edward heading down towards Aston's stall. I couldn't help but call after him. "I'll **let** you help me make something of myself. I know the raw material is of the finest quality." He looked over his shoulder at me and grinned, and then kept walking. I went to go get in my car. I looked back over my shoulder as I walked away, in time to see Edward put his forehead to Aston's nose and give him a pet on the neck. I felt my heart swell. Edward Cullen might be an egotistical ass, but he loved his horse. That quality made me admire him even more.

**EPOV**

My eyes jolted open with my alarm. I groaned and smacked it off, covering my eyes with my arm. A few more minutes would be nice, but I had things to get done today. And Bella was coming today. I grinned to myself. That brought on the promise of, at the minimum, an interesting day.

I quickly dressed and got ready. As I drank my coffee and had some breakfast I pondered what I wanted to ask Bella today. I would have limited time to talk with her given the additional chores I had to do. But it wouldn't take me long to determine what I needed to know. I actually found myself hoping that her answers would be what I was looking for. She fascinated me. I shook my head. I had to get a grip. Whether Bella was fascinating or not was not the point of today.

I heard a car pull up the drive. The clock read 6:50 am. Amazing, Bella had arrived early. I looked out the kitchen window to see what she was doing. She had parked and was out looking at the arena. I headed out the door to go meet her. As I walked out I focused on how she was dressed. Bella had a nice figure, I had to admit it. I usually didn't pay that much attention to how women were dressed, but the way Bella fit into her jeans was, diverting to say the least. Her long hair was in a braid, and she looked very put together. Quite the change from Victoria and her torn sweats. As I approached I watched her close her eyes and inhale deeply. A small smile came over her face. I recognized the familiar action. It was something I did at least once a day myself.

She was petting Newton, our male slut of a barn cat. Even neutering him hadn't stopped some of his bizarre behavior. Apparently she still was unaware I was now right behind her. "I see you've met Newton." Bella startled a little and spun around. "Good morning, I'm impressed you're early. What time did you leave Seattle?"

Bella replied with a nervous smile, "Good morning Edward. I left about 6 am." Newton was rubbing on Bella's legs. Then he decided lay down in between us and take up his favorite activity, grooming his groin. Damn cat. I couldn't help the small laugh that escaped me as I pushed him with my toe.

"Newton, take it elsewhere. We really don't want to watch you do that." After Newton strolled off grumpily, I turned back to Bella. "My help quit yesterday, and I have to feed and clean stalls. Our conversation will have to be brief."

"Would you like some help?" Bella asked. "You can question me later and that way you can get to whatever riding you have to do today faster." This was perfect. I was grateful that Bella appeared to be the helpful sort. This would give me a good opportunity to observe her. Ugh, that made me sound like a stalker. But her helping me out with the chores would show me a great deal about her. I couldn't help the small smile that crossed my lips. Bella stared at me anxiously, awaiting my answer.

"I'll make you a deal," I told her. "You help me out with barn chores and whatever else I come up with today. If it works out well we can discuss some sort of exchange maybe. I have to see if you meet my standards you see."

Bella appeared to be transfixed looking at my mouth. She caught herself and quickly replied. "That sounds fair. I have to see if you meet my standards too you know. Are you talking about a working student sort of situation?" Her standards? Bella appeared bold, but the quick hiding of her twitching hands betrayed her uncertainty.

"Working student? Perhaps. We will have to see if you have the ability to both work and learn to qualify for that title." I gave her a smirk which she quickly returned and asked me to lead the way. I led her to the hay barn. We loaded the hay and I was happy to see she had no trouble moving a bale of hay. For being so petite, Bella was pretty strong it seemed. I motioned for her to get the grain from the grain room. Her first assigned task and it was pretty easy since everything was organized and labeled. However others had made it seem as complicated as calculus. Not an issue with Bella. She came out with every horse's grain package.

I lead the way down the aisle, distributing hay. Bella followed and fed everyone their grain. Good, she could read instructions, another plus in her corner. As I peered into a horses stall intently, I saw her looking at me quizzically. I explained my actions and why I did it. Bella nodded and I noticed her also begin looking in stalls.

I tossed hay into Aston's stall and turned to get his grain from Bella. As I held out my hand for the package I told her why I had to feed him. Taking Bella to the ER was not on my task list today. I wasn't surprised when a little bit of resistance showed in Bella's eyes, but she handed me the grain without comment. Her brown eyes turned and took in Aston munching in his stall. I could see the awe radiating from her as she watched him. Quietly she asked, "Is Aston yours? He is very handsome."

I had to agree he was a good looking horse, but I was a bit biased. "Yes, he was the first horse I took to the Grand Prix level. He is retired from showing now, but I still ride him."

I gave her what she need to clean stalls and instructed her on how I wanted them cleaned. Bella listened quietly and then quickly got to work. I moved a few stalls down and started cleaning as well. Watching Bella work in between my stalls, she impressed me. She moved purposefully around the horses, not showing any uncertainty at all. The horses instantly recognized that she wasn't a beginner and listened to her. Her cleaning was efficient, but thorough. The stalls Bella cleaned looked as good as the ones I had done. I finished up in Aston's stall and discovered Bella was filling water buckets. The fact that Bella had initiative pleased me to no end. This could spoil me permanently. I watched her as she made her way down the aisle, unaware of my observation. A few hairs had escaped her braid and fell softly around her face. As she moved I could see the hint of muscle in her arms and shoulders. I noticed she quietly talked to each horse at each stall.

Bella turned and caught me watching her, and instantly blushed. She offered me the hose for Aston's buckets, but I told her to proceed. I watched Aston as Bella filled his buckets. He gave her a cursory look, and then went back to eating. Looking back at Bella, she had an odd look on her face. She almost looked resigned, a little sad. The look vanished as quickly as it had come. I wanted to understand that change in her expression. That would have to be later. The time had come for a talk; I led Bella to my office.

As I sat down I watched Bella gaze around the office and take in everything on the walls. Her eyes fell on the picture I had of me and Alice when I was 16 and she was 10. A small smile came to her face. She turned and sat herself across from me.

"Bella, what are you hoping to gain from me? What do you want from this? You've shown me you are capable of following direction, being punctual, and observing attention to detail. That puts you ahead of a lot of people I have met. What are your goals?" I watched Bella as she paused to think before answering.

The passion in her voice as she answered was entrancing. Much of what Bella said resonated with me. She clearly had a lot to learn still, but as I had suspected, her potential was limitless. I kept my expression serious as I looked at her for several moments following her answer, considering my options. She sat up a little straighter under my study. When she started worrying her lower lip with her teeth, I decided it was time to fill her in on my plan.

As I laid out my requirements for a working student I watched Bella's expression. She was outwardly calm, listening to every word, but the excited light in her eyes told me another story. Bella's emotions were very easy to read in her eyes I was discovering.

I ended my speech by listing out the pet peeves I cannot stand in an employee. "I have told you I have high standards, and I expect a lot. I do not tolerate tardiness, laziness, whining, or excuses. I will let you go if you cannot follow those basic requirements." I leaned towards her. "Well?" This was where most people decided working for me would be too hard and decided to go work for for an espresso stand. Bella surprised me yet again. **(No offense meant towards all baristas etc that keep me caffinated)**

"Edward, you will find that I also cannot tolerate those same things. I will extend you the same respect you extend me. Your offer sounds fair, and is exactly what I'm looking for. Do I start now?" She awaited my answer eagerly.

"It depends." I replied. I stated my recommendation for her to begin living here. Maybe she would rather stay with Emmett. Somehow I doubted she did, but Bella often did what I didn't expect it seemed.

Bella answered almost too quickly. Clearly life with brother was not her cup of tea. "No I really don't want to stay with him any longer then I have to. That sounds fine." We shook hands on it and I marveled at how small her hands were.

"We have a deal Bella. I think I can make something out of you in due course. The raw material looks promising at least." I watched as her eyes narrowed and betrayed the irritation she felt at my comment.

I headed for Aston's stall as Bella went to leave. All of a sudden I heard her call after me down the aisle. "I'll let you help me make something of myself. I know the raw material is of the finest quality." I couldn't help looking over my shoulder at her and acknowledging her comment with a grin. Bella turned on her heel and left. Aston put his head out as he heard me approach his stall. I petted his neck and leaned my forehead to his. "Aston, I think I may be getting in over my head with this one." Aston snorted, apparently he agreed.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please, please review. I've only gotten a few for the many people who have read so far. I am very thankful for everyone who has favorited etc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my friends....**

**First off thank you everyone who has given me reviews, or favorited etc. I love you all!!!**

**Thanks to the Super secret Twilight blog for mentioning my story in fan fic fridays!!!! (Thanks EtomyB for suggesting it to them!)**

**So, I took a little twist from the usual Jake/Edward relationship, hope you enjoy it.**

**As usual, I don't own any of the characters, S. Meyer owns them all. This week I do own some Vitamin Water XXX, my ipod with my Rob Pattinson playlist, and a new dress to wear to my little sisters wedding tomorrow. (technically today, since it's after one in the morning.)**

**Chapter 4**

**EPOV**

"Dude, Edward, watch your damn horse please!" Jake's voice pulled me from my daydream in time to see Aston contemplating taking a kick at Jake. I gave Aston a sharp jerk on his halter and he instantly looked innocently at me.

"No kicking the vet Aston. Even if, maybe, he sometimes deserves it." Jake gave me a dirty look.

"Careful Cullen, it's never in your best interest to piss off the vet. Especially if he's been your friend for 20 plus years." Jake gave me his standard toothy grin and I couldn't help but chuckle. Jake's happy go lucky attitude was infectious. He helped balance out my seriousness when I needed it the most.

"Yes Dr. Black." I gave him my best smart ass tone. Jake was just finishing up Aston's yearly exam. All the horses in the barn were being examined today. We started with Aston because he is always the most difficult.

"He looks good for twenty years old Edward. Retirement is obviously agreeing with him. I don't see anything to be concerned about today. I would like to pull a routine blood panel, just to make sure everything else is doing fine."

"Fine Jake, sounds like a plan to me." I held Aston a little tighter and gave him a look as Jake pulled the samples he needed. Aston looked back at me like I really didn't need to be so watchful, but I knew better.

While Jake filled out paperwork for the lab, I let Aston graze a little by the barn as a reward for not being too big of a pain. Jake and Aston had a colorful history of encounters over the last few years, so I was thankful today had been relatively smooth. Jake wandered over to where we were standing. "So what is with the off in space attitude today? Your breeches too tight and cutting off the blood supply to your brain?" Jake laughed at his own joke.

"No my breeches are fine thank you. There have just been a lot of things happening this week to think over." I knew Jake wouldn't let it go at that, but I was hoping for once the other waiting horses might prevent him from pressing the issue. I led Aston back to his stall and Jake followed. He was leaning against the wall when I came out of the stall, staring at me expectantly.

"You're not going to let this go are you?" I asked him. He shook his head and looked at me waiting. "Fine. I fired Victoria this week. Then I had an appointment with Alice's college friend Bella who has an interest in becoming a trainer. So I have hired her on as a working student. She starts on Monday, and is moving into the garage apartment sometime this weekend."

Jake looked at me and then said "Sure, sure. And there is more isn't there? I'm glad you got rid of Victoria; she was a waste of space. But since when have you had a working student? And let them move into the spare apartment? You've always told me you prefer your staff to live off the property so you can have your peace and quiet. The one and only time you had a working student, it lasted barely a week."

I sighed, "I would hardly count Jessica Stanley as a working student. She didn't work, and Newton has more neurons in his head then she does. Bella has been staying in Seattle with her brother since graduation. It will be easier for both of us if she lives here." I started to walk to get the next horse on the agenda, but Jake jumped in my path and stopped me.

"Jake, can we get onto the other horses? I do have other things to do today." I was not in the mood to do this now, and Jake sensed it.

"Oh hell no Cullen, I'm not letting you off the hook yet. And you are my only appointment today, so I have the time to hang around until I get my answers. You are hiding something. Come on, I've known you forever and I can tell when you are being evasive. You get the same look on your face as you did the time our junior year when you were trying to convince your Dad that you didn't know anything about the beer cans he found in the trash." He folded his arms across his chest and did his best to look intimidating. If nothing else, Jake could always fall back on being a bouncer if he got sick of being a vet. He was one of the biggest guys I knew.

"Alright Jake you win. Yes there is more going on in my head. I'm just not sure I'm ready to share it if I haven't even figured it out for myself. It's just," I paused, unsure of how to say it.

"It's just what Edward. Maybe I can help you figure it out? Spit it out."

Maybe Jake could help me wrap my head around this. "There is something about Bella I find fascinating. She is determined and knows what she wants. She is the first woman besides Alice to ever stand up to me. She is also one of the more stubborn women I have ever met. It drives me nuts, but at the same time I find myself intentionally pushing her buttons to watch her react. I just don't get it." I ran my hand through my hair in frustration.

"Is she hot?" Jake asked.

"Excuse me?" I answered.

He repeated it. "Is she hot? You know, good looking? What does she look like?"

I thought back to watching Bella yesterday. The way her jeans fit her curves in just the right way. How her mahogany hair fell out of her braid to frame her face. The way she looked moving a hay bale. A smile came to my lips before I could stop it.

Jake shook his head. "Never mind dude, I know the answer to my question. Your problem is you like her. I mean LIKE her. I just saw the look on your face. You looked like a goofy teenager for a moment. You haven't looked like that since Tanya. This Bella must be something else if she makes you look like that. Whatever it is, keep her around. I think she might be good for you."

Jake moved out of my way as I grabbed the next horse. "Jake, I think I'm potentially about to make my life way more complicated then I want it to be. It makes me nervous."

We walked out to Jake's truck with the next patient. He turned and looked at me and said, "Edward you have been in a shell since all the Tanya crap went down six years ago. Life is about making changes, and you have been on cruise control for too long. The time has come to do something that makes you nervous. Like I said, I think this Bella might be good for you. And if you decide to pass on her, give her my number okay?"

I glared at Jake and growled a little before I could stop myself. Jake started laughing hard. "Kidding, I'm kidding. And I rest my case."

I looked out over the pastures while Jake began his next exam. The wheels in my head were turning one hundred miles an hour. Jake was right in that I had been shut inside myself since Tanya. Suddenly I was anxious to see Bella again. I wanted to look at her in light of the revelations Jake had pressed upon me. I wanted a chance to talk to her more, learn more about her. At the same time I knew I had to keep my cards close. I couldn't let Bella know any of my feelings. I had to keep things professional, at least, for now.

**BPOV**

I pulled the last box from storage I needed and put it on the cart. Emmett was bringing his truck around. I didn't have a lot to move, but more than my car could fit. Emmett felt it was his big brother duty to help me out. Alice and Jasper were also coming along. Alice because she was so excited for me and Jasper to be nice to Alice. I'm sure he would rather do something else then tag along with us. Jasper was so calming to be around. He was the perfect antidote to Alice. I knew Alice was going to be off the charts today. She had already told me that she had taken it upon herself to make sure the apartment was suitably furnished and ready for me. I told her not to spend money on me, but I knew it was a useless argument. Once Alice decided on a course of action, the best one could do is hang on for the ride.

"Hey Bell Pepper, that the last of it?"

"Yes it is. You are going to follow me out still right? Alice and Jasper are meeting us there." I shut and locked the family storage unit.

"I will be right on your tail. " Emmett grinned and tried to smack my butt as he walked by. I dodged it but almost fell down. I gave Emmett a glare as he laughed. "Careful Bellaruski, I don't want to have to carry you too."

Sunday traffic was light so it didn't take as long as usual to get to Edward's barn. We pulled in the drive and I could see Alice's bright yellow Porsche parked by the garage my apartment was situated over. Edwards's two story house was attached to the garage by a little covered walkway that stretched from my place to his. Alice said it went from the deck outside his den to my kitchen deck. A stairway led from the ground floor to where the walkway met my house.

Alice came and grabbed my arm before I was even halfway out of my car. "Come on Bella, I want to show you what I did. You are going to love it!" I rolled my eyes and mouthed "Help me." to Jasper. He chuckled as he and Emmett trailed along behind us.

Alice hauled me up the stairs. Then she turned and said "Close your eyes Bella."

"Seriously Alice, do I have to?" I loved Alice, but sometimes her ever present flair for the dramatic was too much.

"Yes, you have to." She narrowed her dark eyes at me, daring me to defy her.

"Fine, fine, twisted little Tinkerbelle." I closed my eyes and let her lead me into the apartment.

"Okay Bella, you can open your eyes now." I could sense Alice bouncing next to me, almost vibrating with joy. I cautiously opened my eyes, terrified Alice went overboard. I was pleasantly surprised she hadn't.

The kitchen was small but perfect. She had put a table with 2 chairs by the kitchen window, and hung red gingham curtains that matched the red cupboard knobs. The cabinets and appliances were standard white, which gave it the appearance of being bigger then it was. The kitchen opened directly into a living area. The tones in there were all neutral beiges with some dark blue accents. Good choices for someone doing barn work. There was a couch and one of those papasan chairs. I grinned at Alice. "Alice it's wonderful. You remembered I have always wanted one of those chairs." Alice grinned back at me and grabbed my arm again.

"Wait until you see your bedroom. Jasper, Emmett, make yourselves useful and start bringing Bella's stuff up. Her TV can go on the table across from the couch." The guys gave each other a look and headed back out the door as Alice pulled me down the short hallway.

"You have access to a washer and dryer down in the garage. You will have to share with Edward, but he told me that was okay with him. I wasn't going to have him make you take your stuff to a Laundromat anyway." She opened what I assumed was the bedroom door and led me through.

I couldn't believe what I saw. "Alice you have outdone yourself. This is too much." There in my new bedroom was Grandma Swan's sleigh bed and matching dresser that were mine. I had left them behind at my Dad's when I went to school. There were new linens, and Alice had folded my quilt that Grandma had made across the bottom of the bed. The walls were a warm pale peach, and the floors were hardwood. "How did you get the furniture up here?"

Alice hugged me. "I'm so glad you like it. Emmett, Jasper and I made a special trip yesterday to pick it up and get it up here."

"Thank you so much Alice. I don't know what to say. It's wonderful" I think my mouth may have still been hanging open.

"You need to see the bathroom too!" Alice pointed at a door across the room from me. I walked over and peeked in. The bathroom was done in ivory tones, with more natural wood floors. There was a big bathtub with a shower. I had a feeling that tub would come in handy. It wasn't fancy, but it was more then I think any working student could dream of living in.

"This is way more than I expected. I know I owe a lot of that to you Alice. Thank you so much." Alice's smile went ear to ear.

"You are so welcome, anything for my best friend. Now let's go get you unpacked."

Emmett and Jasper took care of bringing up the few heavy items I had, and then brought up the rest of my boxes. Alice took control of unpacking my clothes and organizing my closet of course. Emmett and Jasper hooked up my few electronic items, and then proceeded to start watching a baseball game. I started working in the kitchen. I didn't really feel at home anywhere until I had a functional kitchen. I was stretching up to put away a couple of my groceries from Emmett's when a spine tingling velvet voice made me jump.

"You're settling in okay Bella?" I spun to see Edward leaning up against my kitchen doorway. He was wearing faded Levi's that fit him perfectly, and I do mean perfectly. His muscled chest was visible through the clingy fabric of his dark green shirt. I swallowed quickly as my mouth had suddenly gone very dry. Was it getting hot in here, or was it Edward? I couldn't be sure.

"Um, yes thank you Edward. Everything is perfect." He stepped further into the kitchen and glanced around at the changes Alice had made.

"Wow, Alice sure did a lot in here in 2 days." A crooked smile, which made my knees wobble, came across his face. "Maybe I should take her up on her offer to re do my place."

"Hey Edward!" Jasper waved from the couch. "Want to join us watching the game?" Edward glanced at me and I smiled to let him know it was fine with me.

"Sure Jasper, looks like you two are really hard at work." Edward perched on the edge of the papasan. Watching him walk across the floor in his jeans was almost the same religious experience seeing him in breeches had been. I grabbed the kitchen chair and took a deep breath to steady myself.

Jasper laughed, "Aw Edward, they are down to all the girly stuff now. Besides, you know what happens if I get in Alice's way." All three guys started chuckling at each other.

"No, Jasper, what happens when you get in my way? I'm really curious." Alice had joined us and the look on Jasper's face was priceless. He knew he was caught, red handed, being a smart ass, which is never good with Alice. Jasper's eyes got big and his mouth opened and closed as he tried to find the right answer.

Alice looked over at me and winked secretly. She was enjoying making Jasper sweat a little. "Come on Jasper, don't leave me hanging." She had taken a couple steps and I swear Jasper shrunk back into the couch a little. It amazed me how someone so tiny could be so intimidating when she wanted.

"Honey, I just meant, I mean what I was trying to say is, um…" I was trying not to laugh as Jasper back peddled. Edward and Emmett watched helpless to do anything for Jasper. They knew Alice well enough that they both looked a little worried for him.

Alice couldn't hold it in any longer. She started laughing hysterically and I joined her. The guys stared at us. Jasper especially looked confused. "Jasper I'm just kidding. I know what I'm like. If you had gotten in my way I would've told you in the most unladylike way to move your ass. And you would've gotten in my way I'm sure."

The guys joined the laughter. Jasper took a deep sigh of relief and looked at Edward. "Dude, how did you survive growing up with her?" Edward shook his head. I knew he wasn't going to answer Jasper. That could be dangerous.

Suddenly Edward's cell rang. He pulled it out and glanced at the caller id. "Excuse me everyone, it's the vet calling. I have to take this." He walked out the kitchen door onto the deck. Alice joined me in the kitchen.

"Everything is all set in your room. Your closet is organized. Seriously Bella, we need to go shopping again soon. Your wardrobe is painfully neglected." Alice gave me a small frown.

Out on the deck I could hear bits and pieces of Edward's phone conversation. I wasn't trying to eavesdrop, but his voice was just so mesmerizing to listen to. Then I heard my name mentioned, and at that point my politeness went out the window.

"Yes Jake, she moved in today. No I don't want to talk about that right now. Yes I have thought about what you said but I don't need to share any of that with her yet. Because I don't need to complicate things with feelings about……." And Edwards's voice trailed off as he walked down the stairs.

Alice was puttering around the kitchen, apparently missing out on the conversation Edward was having. "Hey Alice, who is Jake?" Edward had said it was the vet, but it certainly didn't sound like a veterinary conversation.

"Oh, Jake Black is the veterinarian. He and Edward have been best friends since second grade. He probably knows Edward as well as I do."

Well that explained why they weren't discussing vet business. But why were they talking about me? What was Edward worried about complicating? It didn't make any sense to me. I guess I would learn whatever it was when and if Edward decided to share. Until then, I was going to do everything I could to decrease any complications for him.

The baseball game ended and everyone decided to leave me to my unpacking. I really didn't have that much left to do, and I wanted some quiet time to myself. Tomorrow was going to be a busy and long day. I thanked everyone for all their help and promised I'd make everyone dinner in couple weeks. Alice skipped out the door with a reminder that we needed to go shopping soon. I rolled my eyes at her as I shut the door.

The apartment was so quiet now. I wandered over to the living room windows and looked out. I could see the barn and arena easily. Edward was out there preparing to feed. I was tempted to go offer my help, but he looked like he wanted to be alone. His expression was contemplative and serious. Whatever he and Jake had talked about was obviously weighing on his mind.

I put away all my books. They went everywhere with me. Most of them were well worn from being reread so many times. My living room looked more like home with them in the bookshelf though. I pulled out a favorite to relax my brain with, Anne of Green Gables. I made a sandwich and curled up in my papasan. My mind slowly calmed as I reacquainted myself with Anne, Diana, and Gilbert. Gilbert was a favorite hero of mine. He drove Anne so crazy, as she did to him. In the end they were clearly meant to be together.

Before I knew it, it was dark outside. I knew I needed to get a good night's sleep for tomorrow. I took Anne with me to read a bit more. Changing into my tank top and shorts, I climbed into my bed and smiled. It was so nice to have my bed here. Once I was tucked in I was only able to read a few pages before sleep began to take me. The morning, and my first day working for Edward, would be here all too soon.

**Well, what did you think??? Please be kind and review.....it makes my day!!! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, and Happy 4th of July to everyone who is celebrating it tomorrow. I am very grateful for all our current and veteran men and women in all branches of the military. Thank you for all you do and have done.**

**Here is 5, thank you to everyone who reviewed 4, made my day. I think reviews are a bit addicting. Thanks also for those who commented they liked my choice of making Edward and Jake best friends.**

**As usual, I don't own any of the characters from Twilight, Stephenie Meyers does. Today I do own a New Moon movie poster (Edward....sigh), some lumber to build a ramp for my pug, and a new purse.**

**Please, read and review!**

**Chapter 5**

**EPOV**

The first few days of working with Bella went surprisingly smoothly. I knew it was off to a good start when I got to the barn at 7 am on Monday morning and she was already feeding. I watched her feed Aston and that went well. She turned some horses out while I turned out Aston. That way he was out of his stall for her to clean. I asked her if she was up to cleaning all 8 stalls on her own. Not surprisingly, she was a little annoyed with that question, and assured me she was fine.

Everyday she was dressed appropriately. Clean jeans, clean t shirt, clean boots. Her hair was always in a braid or ponytail. I tried to stay busy riding to prevent myself from staring at her, and the way her neck was exposed with her hair up. There was something about the elegant lines of her neck that captured my eye. More than once I had to mentally smack myself upside my head to stop ogling Bella. Fortunately she didn't seem to be aware of my attentions.

I had slowly been adding on to Bella's tasks. I knew right now she was in cleaning tack while I rode one of the horses I had in training, Remington. I would occasionally catch glances of her moving about the tack room. A few times I caught her watching me ride, with a look of longing on her face. Today was her first lesson with me, and I was looking forward to be able to study her without having my motives questioned. I was debating who I was going to have her ride. I had a couple choices for school horses that would be suitable since I didn't know her skill level yet. As I cooled Remington out, I decided that Mimosa would be the best choice for Bella's first lesson. She was a well trained mare that was no longer showing due to an injury. However she was great for teaching lessons on. We were planning on breeding her later this summer.

I was putting Remington away when Bella walked by bringing Mimosa in from pasture. I caught her as she was coming out of the stall before she left for lunch. "Bella, Mimosa is who you will be having your lesson on. Bring her to the crossties at one pm and we will go through my grooming and tacking up procedures. Once you have a good grasp of it, I'll have you start getting my training horses ready for me."

Bella gave me a small nervous smile, and nodded. She left for her apartment. I went into the house to grab a quick sandwich. A little before one I saw Bella heading back to the barn, wearing her riding clothes. Even from a distance I could tell that seeing Bella in breeches and boots was going to be a distraction. I could spend all day following behind her, watching as she walked. When did I become such a pervert? I saw women in breeches all the time, what was so special about Bella? I didn't know what it was; I just knew that she was affecting my focus.

When I got to the crossties, Bella was ready with Mimosa. I led her to the tack room and went over what she needed to bring out. Once she had everything out we went over my preferred routine. I knew Bella was such a quick study I wouldn't have to repeat myself much, if at all.

"Bella, some of this may be information you already know, but I want to be clear on how I expect things to be done." She nodded and waited for me to continue. "All horses are properly groomed prior to being worked. Use the curry to get off the loose hair and dirt. Then follow with the brush to remove what the curry doesn't. Use the softest brush on their faces and other sensitive areas. Then pick the feet. Go ahead and get started, and I'll observe."

I felt a little better telling her I would be watching her. Somehow it was a way of seeking her permission. Bella quickly began grooming. I caught her eyes over Mimosa's back as I checked her progress. She blushed and quickly looked back to her brushing. I hadn't thought ahead though about the position picking Mimosa's feet would put her in. When she bent over in front of me I had to quickly turn away. Now I was really feeling like some sort of deviant.

After reviewing the saddling procedure, which saddle pads to use, I let Bella proceed on her own. Again she did fine, needing none of my assistance. I was elated she was doing so well. I was grateful my work was going to be getting easier, until it was time to put the bridle on. Without thinking I stepped up behind Bella to assist her in bridling Mimosa for the first time. I had never been this close to her and my senses went into overdrive. I could smell her shampoo in her hair, flowery and sweet. I could feel the heat from her body. I could see her pulse in the elegant line of her neck. I must have been hallucinating when I thought I saw it beat faster. I quickly exhaled and took a step back once the bridle was on. Bella tensed slightly and took a deep breath before she turned to look at me. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes had an unfamiliar sparkle in them. I couldn't keep looking at her without showing her everything in my head, so I quickly walked past her.

I led Mimosa into the arena while Bella put on her helmet and gloves. I grabbed a lunge line and attached it to Mimosa's bridle. Bella's first lesson was going to be controlled. She needed to be able to focus on herself and not worry about what the horse was doing. That was my job.

Bella mounted up and I made some minor adjustments in her stirrup length. "Bella, this first lesson is so I can see where you are in skill, flexibility, and strength. I won't always have you on the lunge line, but one of the best ways to build an independent and strong seat in the saddle is lunge lessons."

"I understand. Whatever you think is best." She gave me another nervous smile.

I sent Mimosa out on a large circle at a walk. Bella relaxed into the saddle almost immediately. I could see her fighting a smile, which brought a grin to my face. After a few warm up circles it was time to start.

"Okay Bella, there isn't a lot to change right off the bat, but I see some things that need improvement. You need to keep your stomach still. It shouldn't be moving front to back as the horse walks. The motion needs to be down in your hips. Put your hand flat on your stomach and concentrate on stopping the movement there." She did as I asked and the change in her body was instantly apparent. "Good, do you feel the difference?"

"Yes I do."

"Good, now practice taking your hand off and on, but keep the feeling of the motion in your hips." Bella practiced a few circles and was able to keep the motion in her hips. I had her make a few other minor posture changes, which she adapted into her riding quickly. She picked things up fast. I wondered if she was aware what a good sense of her body she had. I would have to share that thought with her at some point, but not today.

"Okay Bella, time for some trot. Do you know how to post?" Posting was something commonly taught, but not commonly taught well. Bella nodded at me. "Alright then, I'm going to put Mimosa in a trot. I want you to post and tell me if you are on the correct diagonal." If Bella did it correctly, she would rise when the outside front leg advanced, and sit as it came back. I gave a little cluck to Mimosa who instantly picked up a brisk trot. Bella began to rise and fall with each stride. After a couple strides she announced "I'm on the correct diagonal."

"Yes you are. Now I want you to sit a couple beats and change. Feel how that feels, and then switch back. I want you to be able to feel the difference between correct and wrong, without having to look." We continued that exercise for a few circles, and then changed direction. Bella missed identifying when she was on the wrong diagonal a couple times, but overall did very well.

I brought Mimosa back to a walk to give Bella a little break. "How are you feeling? How are your legs?" I didn't want her to overdo it her first day. We had plenty of time to work on this.

"I feel okay. I can tell I'm working some muscles I haven't used in awhile, but I'm not too tired yet." I stopped Mimosa and walked over to the pair.

"Is it alright if I touch your leg?" I always asked a student before I touched them. Something I did to prevent any awkwardness or discomfort on the student's part. Bella nodded at me. I grasped her thigh above her knee and adjusted her leg position slightly, and then walked to the other side and did the same. I was not surprised that her thighs had muscle tone to them.

"Okay we are going to end this with some sitting trot. I want a chance to see how you do. Try to remember how you used your hips to absorb the motion of the walk. Keep your back straight and sit tall. You want to use your core muscles to help support your torso, but you don't want to be completely rigid either. Understand?"

"Yes Edward, I understand." I sent Mimosa back out on the circle, and asked her to pick up the trot again. At first Bella stiffened and was not absorbing the motion in her hips much.

"Find your hips Bella! Remember where you could feel your hip joints at the walk. Find that area again and relax it." Slowly her hips began to relax and follow the motion. As she relaxed she sat back and the rest her body followed.

"Don't relax everything! Remember to hold your core muscles with some tension." She made the correction, but her hips tightened up some again.

"It's a balancing act. You have to be able to separate parts of your body. That will help you make a change in one part, without changing another." I watched as she fought to find the balance between her core and her hips. Slowly she made small progress in keeping the areas isolated. Again I was impressed. Bella did have a good feel for what her body was doing. That was not something that could be taught, and would make her progress faster.

Bella had been riding for a total of forty minutes when I ended the lesson. I wanted her to be able to walk tomorrow. She hopped off Mimosa and gave me the biggest smile I think I had ever seen. "Edward that was so much fun! Thank you! That was the best lesson I have ever had."

I couldn't help myself, "Of course it was, I taught it." I gave her a small smile to show I was kidding, at least a little. She had started to give me a dirty look until I smiled. Her expression changed back to a smile and she giggled a little. "You did well today Bella, much better than I expected. But you have a long way to go, and a lot of hard work ahead."

She began to lead Mimosa out of the arena. "Remember what I told you Edward, I'm willing to do whatever it takes. That includes hard work and time." I supervised her untacking Mimosa and putting her away. "Edward I'm going to change back into my barn clothes, and then I'll be back down to clean more tack." I nodded my approval and went to get my next horse.

The rest of the afternoon was peaceful. I worked two more horses, and played back Bella's lesson in my mind while I rode. She really did have some potential. I was glad my gut feeling hadn't been wrong. How long would the desire to achieve survive though? Would it hold up through a fall from a horse, lessons that didn't go anywhere, rides that didn't go well? I hoped it did. If anything Bella's determination would push her to keep going. I may have to make sure she didn't drive herself too hard.

Bella was feeding the horses when I headed back to the house. "I'll see you tomorrow Bella. A word of advice, take some Advil tonight. I want you to be able to walk tomorrow." It was truly meant as friendly, but I could tell she was a little insulted, as if she wasn't going to be sore tomorrow. She gave me a curt nod.

"I will, goodnight Edward."

**BPOV**

My alarm went off at 6:15 am, I groaned as I shut it off. I could feel just about every muscle in my legs. I may have found some I didn't know were there. I was really glad I did listen to Edward and take some Advil last night. A hot shower was going to be necessary to start moving this morning.

As I stood under the steaming water, feeling my muscles relax, I thought over the last few days. Things had been going well as far as I could tell. Edward wasn't exactly talkative when he was working, but he hadn't complained yet. My lesson yesterday had definitely been the highlight of my week. I was still amazed I could feel how the horse was registering the changes I made in my position. The sitting trot was frustrating though, I felt completely uncoordinated. Obviously I was going to need more practice with that. Everything Edward said made sense though, and I was looking forward to my next lesson.

Quickly dressing, I grabbed a bowl of cereal. Other thoughts were popping in my head about the last few days. Some I wasn't sure I was ready to think about yet. I swallowed more Advil with my coffee, and headed out to feed.

Walking out into the early morning light, I remembered watching Edward ride Remington yesterday. His posture and seat were so effortless looking. He truly looked as if he was one with the horse. So far I had never seen him lose his temper or get upset with a horse if a ride wasn't going well. He would take a walk break and then try again. His praise was frequent for the horse, but subtle. A quick pat or scratch on the neck, or a quiet word. It was nice to see how he took the horse's mental well being as seriously as their physical.

As I loaded up the hay cart, other events from yesterday flooded my brain. The way Edward's green eyes stared into mine over Mimosa. When he looked at me like that I felt butterflies go crazy in my stomach. A few times I saw a look of conflict on Edward's face, as if he was trying to solve a difficult math problem in his head. The first time I thought he had witnessed me doing something incorrectly, and I hesitated in my actions. He just looked away and never said anything. Maybe it had nothing to do with me, I just didn't know.

I almost had a heart attack when it was time to bridle Mimosa. Edward came up to assist and stood right behind me. If I had backed up a couple inches, I would have been pressed up against him. Even with the small distance, I could sense the lines of his body behind me. I felt my heart go wild. As he leaned around to adjust the bridle, I could smell whatever cologne or soap he used. It was captivating. He froze for a brief second behind me and I heard him exhale a shaky breath. It washed over the back of my neck and I could feel goose bumps rise up on my arms. I realized I had been holding my breath since I smelled him, and quickly took a deep breath. The magic that was Edward Cullen, plus oxygen deprivation was a definite recipe for disaster. When I turned to look at him, he looked conflicted again. He brushed past me so fast if I had blinked I would've missed it.

Edward seemed more at ease during the lesson. I was too busy following his directions to really linger my thoughts on what had happened in the crossties. I'm sure Edward just thought I was some nut job the way I acted. There was no way he didn't notice my reaction to his close proximity. The only flash of distraction during my lesson came when he looked up at me and asked if he could touch my leg. _Are_ _you kidding me? Yes please, touch my leg. _I couldn't find my voice to answer, so I just nodded. The feeling of his long fingers gripping my lower thigh reawakened the butterflies. It was good he didn't touch me again during the lesson. I was afraid how else my body might react.

I realized I was still standing at the beginning of the aisle way with hungry horses staring at me expectantly. I shook my head to try and rid it of Edward and began feeding. Then my last thought went through my head again. I was afraid of how my body might react, but not afraid of his touch. Since James I had been hesitant to let any man touch me, even casually. I had become so accustomed to touch being unpleasant; I avoided it as much as I could. Yet Edward's touch didn't drive me away. I found myself craving more of it. I shook my head again. My latest realization woke me up more than my coffee had. The thought of Edward touching me again made my heart speed up and I felt strangely warm and tingly.

"Morning Bella." Edward's voice broke into my thoughts. I think I may have let out a small scream, and I know I jumped.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. You just about done feeding?" Edward was looking like his usual glorious self this morning. "I would like you to tack up Remington for me before you start on stalls. His equipment is all labeled in the tack room. How are your legs feeling?"

"Um sure, I'm almost done here. I'll get right on that. My legs are sore, but I have been taking the Advil. Thanks for the suggestion." I swear he looked at me like he could read my earlier thoughts. I was really glad he couldn't.

"Good to hear Bella, I'll be in the office. When he's ready just bring him in the arena and holler for me." I nodded. He gave me the crooked smile that tended to make me feel faint, and headed out.

This could be a problem. I couldn't be fantasizing about my boss and concentrate on work. Wait; was that what I was doing? Was I fantasizing about Edward? If I wasn't yet I would be soon. I had to rein in my imagination and stop this now. The quickest way to lose my job was develop a crush on my god like boss. I'm sure Edward would find a swooning working student very unnecessary. Besides, I would be insane to think I was even close to being in the same class as Edward Cullen. Fantasies about something so unattainable couldn't be healthy for me.

I tacked up Remington and after I handed him off to Edward I threw myself into my stall cleaning. For me the best distraction was to keep busy. I started making a mental list of projects for the day. I would try to keep remembering that he was my employer. In fact that would be my new motto when Edward was around.

"Bella!" Edward yelled from the arena. "Get Gunner ready for me will you. He can be a little ticklish, so be careful brushing him. I'll trade you horses when you are done."

"Okay." I called back. I only had a few stalls left, including Aston's. I'd have to ask Edward if he was going to turn him out again. As I tacked up Gunner, I could sense a pattern emerging to my days. It was nice to be getting a mix of things to do so quickly.

I led Gunner into the arena. Edward was crossing the arena towards me, leading Remington. His ran his hand though his bronze hair and I had the brief desire to do the same. Employee, you are his employee. I just had to keep telling myself that. "Are you going to turn Aston out again for his stall cleaning?"

Edward thought for a second. "Yes I better. I will do it after this ride. Is that your only stall left?" He looked a little amazed that it might be.

"No, I still have Mimosa and Gunner left too. Do you want me to turn Mimosa out?"

He nodded. "Yes, and Remington can go out when you are done with him too." He led Gunner to the mounting block and I watched him swing up and settle into the saddle. I don't know how a man that tall could manage to look graceful like Edward could. Then I remembered my motto and left the arena before I started gawking at him.

It was almost lunchtime when I heard a familiar scream. "Hi Edward!!! Where is Bella?" Oh god, it was Alice. This couldn't be good. What was she doing here?

"I think she's in the aisle. You are up to no good I can tell. Don't drag Bella into your shenanigans!" Edward's voice carried from the arena. I could imagine the look Alice was giving him. I walked out the end of the aisle to see Alice at the end of the arena, Edward still sitting on Gunner talking to her.

"Hey Alice, what's up?" She squealed as I approached and grabbed me in a big hug.

"Bella, how are you? You haven't called me all week. Edward isn't working you too hard is he?" Alice glared up at Edward who rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me Eddie, I know how you can be."

"Don't call me Eddie. If you don't behave I'll steal some of your Jimmy Choo's and toss them in the manure pile." He chuckled to himself.

Alice looked absolutely appalled. "You wouldn't dare!"

Edward leaned down towards Alice. "Try me."

I could tell Alice was worried about her shoes. I thought maybe it was time to rescue her. "Why are you here Alice?"

"Oh, I came to take you to lunch. Can you come?" She bounced a little.

"Sorry Alice, I have too much to do here, it's hard to leave and be back in time." Alice began to give me a serious pout. "How about Sunday, it's my day off."

A big smile crossed Alice's face. "Excellent! And as punishment for making me wait, we are going shopping too."

"Alice, I swear. I don't need any clothes. Can't we just do lunch?" I really didn't feel like shopping after a long week working.

"No Bella, I told you your wardrobe is lacking. There are certain things you need to update. We are shopping." The look on the pixie's face was determined. I knew it was a losing battle.

"Fine, you win. Lunch and shopping on Sunday." I resigned myself to my fate.

"Excellent! I will be here to pick you up at 11 am sharp. Be ready to go! Okay, then I will leave you to your servitude for Edward. Bye." She skipped off and got in her car. With a wave out the window she was gone.

I sighed as I headed back to my chores. Well it would be good to spend some time with Alice, even if I would be playing Barbie for her. Edward was getting off of Gunner and I waited in the crossties to take the horse.

Edward came out of the arena with a little smirk on his face. "So Bella, you don't enjoy shopping? I thought most women enjoyed shopping."

"Well Edward, as you will learn, I am not most women." I took the saddle off and walked past him into the tack room. "I love to spend time with Alice, but there are things I would rather spend my time doing then being a life size doll for her."

"Like what?" I thought he was still kidding, but he actually looked like he wanted to know.

"Reading, listening to music, cooking, riding, cleaning stalls, or cleaning tack even." I was brushing Gunner now. Edward was leaning against the post watching me.

"What do you like to read?" He grabbed a brush and started brushing the other side of Gunner.

"Mostly classics, books like Wuthering Heights, Anne of Green Gables, Pride and Prejudice. I tend to read my favorites over and over again. Then of course books on dressage or horses. There are a few magazines I like too." I focused on the brush in my hand rather than Edward looking at me over Gunner's back.

"How about music?" Apparently Edward was playing twenty questions. Well as long as he knew turnabout was fair play.

"I listen to just about anything. It really depends on my mood and what I am doing. When I would study it was classical or movie soundtracks, anything without words. Housecleaning or exercise it's dance music or rock. When I'm in an angry or bad mood, it's Metallica." Edward raised his eyebrow at me.

"That is a pretty eclectic mix of tastes. Definitely would not have figured you for a Metallica fan." He shook his head and put the brushes away.

"What about you? What do you listen to?" Time for Edward to answer some questions.

"Like you it depends on my mood. I avoid country and rap like the plague. A lot of classical, but occasionally I like the current popular stuff. I really like Nickelback." He looked to me for my reaction.

"Sounds like we need to compare ipod playlists sometime. I'm going to turn Gunner out and grab some lunch. I'll see you at one."

Edward nodded at me, "Comparing ipods, sounds like a date to me." He smiled and headed towards his house.

I turned to face away from him before he could see my blush. Date. He had said date. I'm sure he didn't mean it like a 'date' date. I turned Gunner into a pasture. God why did he have this effect on me? I needed to just get a grip. Maybe the day away with Alice on Sunday would give me the break I needed to get some perspective.

**You have to love Alice don't you, I know I do. Raise your hand if you would like to go shopping with her like I do. Review please**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone....so has everyone recovered yet from the latest pics of Rob in US weekly?? I know I haven't. **

**I don't own anything associated with Twilight, S. Meyer does. Today I finally own my very own Pocket Edward (as we call him, the action figure), above mentioned US magazine, and a Tatupu Seahawks jersey.**

**I want to thank the following people for favoriting my story:** 3dayremy, Blushing Bella18, cuteangiek, EtomyB, G-gab, gcgonc, Glam009, JSVaughn, Kaliakai, Kel to the Sey, Little-Pooh-Bear, Lou-La, lunamari, Maralei01, meilzdoggg01, Naezee, nine8433, njdevil30718, theorange3, thumpernel, tndavis, Twilightluver10123456789, twilightnaley19, Viola Cornuta, wolfshadow31, wuzup101101, XOXOgossipgirl21, XxX Just for Kicks XxX

**I want to thank the following people for putting my story on alert:** ANG510, ash and fire, bcruz, BennettBookworm33, Blushing Bella18, bugz112204, chloey24, cuteangiek, eddiduck95, EtomyB, GNILS, gypsy68, Horsegal93, Jones'Miss, jshelly81, karikins, klulu120, lindyrb, Maralei01, , 912, Naezee, njdevil30718, Singingalone, supremeviloverlord, theorange3, thumpernel, TwilightMom131, twilightnaley19, Visiongirl1987, XOXOgossipgirl21.

**You all ROCK! Would like to see some reviews from new people, and everyone who has been giving reviews, please keep it up!!! Makes my day.**

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

It was nice to sleep in a little on Sunday. I gave myself an extra hour and a half. I didn't want to completely mess up my body's new routine. I sat in my pj's, drank coffee, and caught up on some email. Renee had sent me an email from somewhere on her pilgrimage. So I wrote her back and updated her on what I was doing now. I know she would be happy I was following my dream, whenever she found internet again to read my email.

I decided I'd make some apple spice muffins. I felt the need for some comfort food, especially with the day I had ahead. I hooked my ipod into my speakers and put on one of my favorite playlists. SOS by Rihanna came on first. I bounced around singing along as I stirred the ingredients in my mixing bowl. Digging out my muffin tins, Love Game by Lady Gaga came on next. Any song that talks about wanting to ride a guy's disco stick made me happy, I couldn't help it. I filled the muffin tins and put them in the oven. The dishes went faster singing to music I swear.

I finished up tidying the kitchen and went to get dressed. I picked simple clothes for taking on and off, since I was sure that was all I would be doing all day. The muffins were done so I grabbed one and a couple apples and headed down to say hi to Mimosa and the other horses.

Edward wasn't anywhere to be seen at the barn. It was apparent he had already cleaned the stalls. Not surprising since it was already ten am. I wandered down the aisle to Mimosa's stall. She heard me call her name and stuck her head out. I held the apple carefully and let her take a bite. As she chewed I stroked her head gently. Edward had mentioned something about breeding Mimosa soon, and I was excited to see what kind of baby she had. She took the rest of the apple and I walked down to Gunner and Remington. I gave each of them half of the apple I had left, as well as some petting too.

I was about to turn to go back to the house when I noticed Aston had his head out, watching me. He was almost like a magnet and I found myself walking down to his stall. I stood about 5 feet away from him. We contemplated each other silently. He seemed somewhat interested in the fact I had been handing out food, but all I had left was my muffin.

"Well Aston, all I have left is my muffin. But I might be willing to share if you are nice about it. You know I'm not a bad person. I fully realize how gorgeous and talented you are. Do you think you can learn to like me?" I broke off a piece of my muffin and stepped forward with it on my extended hand. I kept my hand flat so he couldn't grab any of my fingers.

Aston tilted his head, looked at the muffin, and then looked at me. He stretched his nose out sniffing as I slowly got closer. Gently he reached out with his lips and pulled the piece of muffin into his mouth. I stepped back again to judge his reaction. He moved it around his mouth a little, then gave a couple chews and swallowed. Instantly he was stretching his head back out towards me, looking for more.

"Oh, so you can be bought maybe? Well I'll give you one more piece today; I don't want you getting too full of muffin." I offered him another piece which he took just as quietly as the first. I stayed closer this time, and slowly stroked the bridge of his nose once while he was chewing. "See you tomorrow Aston." I headed down the aisle before I could get caught. I'm sure apple spice muffins aren't on Edward's feeding schedule. But I was also filled with excitement. I had actually touched Aston. He seemed to be learning I wasn't so bad, as long as I had muffin. Good thing I had made a dozen.

I went back in my apartment to await Alice's arrival. She arrived shortly before eleven, bouncing into my kitchen. "Bella, I'm so excited we are going out. It's been too long! There are so many things we need to get for you." She pulled me out to her car.

"Alice, I'm working in a barn. How many wardrobe options do I honestly need?" I climbed in and fastened my seat belt. I knew how Alice drove.

"Bella, I will make sure you have reasons to wear something besides jeans occasionally." Alice gave me a rather maniacal grin. I hated it when she got that expression, because it usually meant she was up to no good.

We made it to downtown Seattle in record time. Alice parked, valet of course, and we made our way into Pacific Place. Alice linked her arm through mine and led me inside.

"What do you want to have for lunch? Italian, Japanese, Seafood? It's my treat all day today, don't argue, just accept it." She gave me a look.

"Um, how about Italian."

"Excellent!" Alice grabbed my arm and we headed to have some lunch. Alice did most of the talking during lunch. She was excited her party planning business was starting to take off. She had 2 weddings in the next month, and one was a well known athlete. "The publicity could do wonders for getting my business up and running." It was nice to see her so happy with what she was doing. Alice was so detail oriented, and lived to throw parties. It was natural that she would direct her business degree into that line of work. She had numerous folders of ideas, samples, pictures, and vendors.

We finished lunch and headed out. I just followed Alice to see where she was taking me to. When we ended up in front of Victoria's Secret, I put on the brakes.

"Are you kidding me Alice? When am I going to wear fancy underwear or lingerie? I'm certainly not riding in all lace underwear, talk about being uncomfortable." I pulled my arm from hers.

"Bella, I have seen your underwear drawer. You don't have girl underwear. You need to add some femininity to your selection. I don't care if you wear it riding. Just wear it. You never know when you will want to have something fancier on hand then cotton and sports bras." She grabbed my arm and pulled me in the store. After parking me in a dressing room with a firm, "Stay," she wandered off to collect items for me to try on. In a few moments she was back with a selection of bras, camisoles and shorts, and a couple pieces that made my mouth go dry.

"Get going, start trying on." She sat across from me waiting.

I had to admit the bras were really pretty, and the satin camisoles and shorts would be nice for sleep in the summer weather. Then I picked up the sapphire blue lace and satin chemise. The top was lace with enough of a design you couldn't actually see anything. The satin skirt flared out slightly with a slit on either side. I put it on and turned to Alice. **(link on profile)**

"Ooooh. I like that one Bella. It's so pretty on you. The color is great too. We are getting that." She reached out to take it from me the moment I took it off. I wouldn't be able to stop her even if I wanted too.

The other panic inducing item was black, very black. It was a lace corset type top, with black lace boy shorts. I looked at Alice. "Are you joking? I would never wear this Alice. Not only do I not have a reason, I don't have a person to wear it for." **(link on profile)**

Alice grinned at me. "I will find you a reason, and a person. Try it on. Now."

When was I going to learn that shopping with Alice got me into trouble? I snatched the items from her. She helped me adjust the top. I turned to look in the mirror with my eyes closed. Trying this on was clearly a sign of my impending loss of sanity. I slowly opened my eyes and my jaw dropped. That was not me looking back in the reflection.

"Bella, you are HOT!" As if to illustrate her point further, Alice licked her finger and pressed it to my hip with a hissing sound. I had to admit, it was a completely different me. I actually looked like I had a figure. And I had boobs, at least boobs that looked impressive. A blush came over my face. I was not used to being so exposed.

"Sold. Hand it over. I'm going to go pick out panties to go with your new bras and I'll meet you out there. Nordstrom's next!" Alice grabbed all the items and left.

I met her at the front of the store. She shoved one of the two bags into my hands. We went off to Nordstrom's, where she parked me in a dressing room again. I ended up with a couple casual dresses, some new tops, some capris and other pants that 'weren't jeans' as Alice put it. I also was now the proud owner of a very fancy dress. Earlier I had questioned my sanity, now I was questioning Alice's. I tried to find out what she was thinking, but she just shushed me.

The dress was gorgeous. It was a periwinkle one shoulder dress. There was a band of sparkles that made me think of a trail of stars around the bodice. I had no clue when I would ever wear it, but there was no stopping Alice. **(link on profile)**

After 4 long hours of shopping, I convinced Alice we could save the shoe shopping for another day. I wanted to enjoy a little peace with what I had left of my day off. Frankly I was a little frightened what shoes I would end up in with the roll Alice was on. As we walked to the car she finally questioned me on my first week working for her brother. I reassured her that things were going fine, and he had been very professional. I kept the conversation brief because I was terrified she would somehow see into my head and read my recent improper thoughts about Edward.

We drove back to Edward's with the music at top volume, both singing. This was one thing I missed when I wasn't with Alice, the feeling of being completely care free. When we got back she helped me bring all my bags up and insisted on putting the items away. I packed up a couple muffins for her to take home. I knew she missed my baking.

As she went to leave I gave her a hug. "Thanks Alice, today was fun, even if you bought me lingerie and a dress I will never have reason to wear."

She hugged me back tightly. With a wink she said, "You never know when you will find your Mr. Right. I just want you prepared." A quick wave and she was out the door.

I decided I needed a bath. I collapsed into the hot water in the tub, and instantly felt better. I definitely needed to find more time to spend with Alice. As crazy as she was, I loved her to death. Today had been really fun. But an evening of quiet and relaxation looked really good now.

**EPOV**

Monday morning rolled about way too soon. My coffee didn't seem to be sinking into the fog in my brain very well, but I hadn't slept well last night. I knew the reason I hadn't slept too, Bella. After Sunday morning she had completely invaded my every thought. Now I was angry with myself and that I seemed to have no control over my emotions anymore.

Sunday had started out like it always did. I went and fed the horses and cleaned stalls. Bella was doing such a good job with the stalls it didn't take me as long as it used to. I headed back to the house with plans to relax in the den and catch up on some paperwork. After I had changed out of my barn jeans into my regular jeans, I grabbed some coffee and headed to the den.

My desk is up against several large windows in the corner that face out the front of the house. I could tolerate sitting at a desk if I at least had some windows to look out. There was a reason I didn't have a nine to five office job. I had been working about thirty minutes when I heard music coming from Bella's apartment. It sounded like pop music. After our iPod conversation, I was curious what she was listening to. I opened the sliding glass door and stepped out on the deck so I could hear well. Even with the door open I wasn't sure what she was listening to, and without thinking, I walked slowly forward trying to hear. I found myself about 8 feet from her kitchen door when I realized what she was doing, and what she was wearing.

Through the open blinds I could see Bella mixing something in her kitchen. She was wearing a purple cotton tank top and matching shorts, which really didn't leave a lot to the imagination. I could see the curve of her breasts through the clingy fabric. The shorts exposed much of her toned upper leg. I watched while she danced around singing and stirred whatever it was she was making. Suddenly she raised her arms over her head and the smooth expanse of her belly was exposed. I was pretty sure my jaw was on the ground. I was close enough now I could make out some of the lyrics now, and I didn't recognize the song.

_Just your presence and I second guess my sanity  
Yes it's a lesson, it's unfair, you stole my vanity  
My tummy's up in knots so when I see you I get so hot  
My common sense is out the door, can't seem to find the lock  
Take on me (uh huh) you know inside you feel it right  
Take me on, I could just die up in your arms tonight.  
I'm out with you, you got me head over heels  
Boy you keep me hanging on the way you make me feel_

S.O.S. please someone help me…….

I was unable to take my eyes away from Bella. She looked so carefree and happy as she spun around singing along. Her mahogany hair was down in loose curls that draped over her shoulders, a few sweeping over the swell of her breasts. I started to feel uncomfortable standing watching like some sort of peeping tom. Then I realized I wasn't just mentally uncomfortable, but physically too. I had been so absorbed in watching Bella; I hadn't noticed my rather prominent erection developing. Quickly turning, I quietly rushed back into the house before I could be caught.

Once inside I threw myself down on my couch. I covered my eyes with my hands, trying to forget what I had just seen. My now extremely uncomfortable jeans kept reminding me of Bella though. What the hell was going on with me? This was clearly getting out of control. I couldn't let this continue. I would not be acceptable to start getting a hard on around my working student. Lying on the couch I tried to think of anything but Bella, something to take down my level of arousal. I ran through dressage tests in my head. When that didn't work I started picturing my elderly relatives. Ugh. That seemed to help.

I was still laying there when I heard Alice's voice echo through the house. "Edward, where are you?" Any remaining erection I had was gone almost instantly hearing my sister calling.

"I'm in the den Alice." I sat up and tried to compose my face. I quickly grabbed a couch pillow and set it somewhat across my lap to cover anything Alice's ever observant eyes might pick up. Alice came bouncing into the room.

"Morning Edward! How is my big brother?" She jumped onto the couch next to me with a big grin on her face. She gave the pillow a quick glance, but didn't comment.

"I'm okay Alice. What's up?" I loved my sister, but she had a knack for picking the most inopportune moments for a conversation.

Alice started to say something, but then reconsidered whatever it was, giggling to herself. I gave her a look, "What Alice?"

"Nothing, Edward. Well you know the hospital charity ball is coming up?" I nodded at her, wondering where she was taking this. "Why don't you ask Bella to go? You never take a date, and I think she would have fun. Plus it would keep all the divorced cougars off of you, maybe."

Oh lord, that was definitely not a good idea. "Um Alice I don't think that is a good idea. She is an employee after all. It might be uncomfortable for her." I got up and walked to the desk pretending to organize some papers.

"Edward, that's a bunch of crap. You are the one who would be uncomfortable. You can't relax your ego for one evening? Bella won't be upset; she knows she is your employee. I just thought it might be nice for her to have an evening out where she can dress up. Actually look like a woman for a change."

Personally, I didn't think Bella had any trouble looking like a woman. Bella exuded more femininity then she was aware of, as my earlier erection proved to me. "Yes Alice, it would make me uncomfortable, but it has nothing to do with my ego."

Alice came over and looked me in the eye. "Apparently not." She glanced sideways down at the pillow that had been on my lap, and then looked up at me again with a smirk. "Well then enlighten me oh wise one. What does it have to do with?"

"It's nothing Alice; I just don't think it would be a good idea. I don't want to risk blurring the lines." I tried unsuccessfully to evade Alice's stare.

"Edward Cullen, really? I mean really?"

"Really what Alice? Now you have really lost me, more than usual." Sometimes I think Alice operated on a different frequency then most people.

"Do you like her?" Alice had a little grin on her face. "You do don't you? Oh my god, this is fabulous!"

Damn it, when did my face get so easy to read. Son of a bitch, first Jake, now Alice. I guess I shouldn't plan on any poker games soon. "Alice, I may have noticed certain qualities I admire about her, but that is it. Don't jump to conclusions."

"Oh Edward, this isn't the end of this conversation. I still think you should ask her to the ball. It would be good for you. For once, man up Edward. I will be back and we will talk about this more. I have to go so I won't be late to meet Bella. Seriously, think about it. And what I was going to say earlier…..when you asked me what was up? I was going to say why don't you tell me?" She gave me a wink and bolted out the deck door laughing. Sometimes I hated my sister.

Now here I was on Monday completely at a loss as to what I should do. Clearly I needed to take a major step back, and today would be the start. With fresh determination I headed down to the barn. As expected, Bella was feeding the horses. "Morning Edward!" She gave me a smile. I gave her a curt nod in response. Bella's smile faltered a little, and she returned to feeding.

I went to grab Remington to tack up. Bella watched me walk by with a look of confusion, but didn't say anything. I saddled up quickly and headed for the arena. I could hear Bella filling water buckets. How long was I going to be able to keep this up? The fact that she already looked a little hurt actually bothered me a little. I didn't think that my minor actions would shake her confidence that easily, and they had.

I finished my ride and turned Remington out. Gunner was next on the list and I repeated my earlier actions, tacking him up myself. Bella watched me out of the corner of her eye as she walked by to get more shavings. She gave me the slightest of glares. Taking a deep breath I steeled myself. I had to keep going as tough as it was.

Bella was quiet all morning. After she finished stalls she busied herself doing minor barn chores. Sweeping, watering flowers, and washing some horse laundry. I continued on independently. Lunchtime came around and she approached me in the crossties as I was untacking Sparty, a third horse I had in training.

"I'm going to get my lunch." I nodded at her. She stared at me a second, started to turn to leave, and then changed her mind.

"Edward may I ask you a question?"

"Yes you may." I knew my formal reply got under her skin, because a flash of anger went through her eyes.

"Did I do something wrong? Is there a reason I'm not saddling horses today?" She looked at me expectantly for an answer.

I wished I could tell her she was doing things superbly, and I was just protecting my panicked ass. "No you didn't do anything wrong. I felt like working independently today. You know I don't necessarily have to give you a reason for doing things the way I do."

She took a deep breath before responding. "No you don't. I just want to know if I make any mistakes so I can fix them."

"Don't worry Bella; I will have no trouble letting you know when you make a mistake." I took Sparty and walked him out to the pasture without another word to Bella. I felt like an class A jerk, but it was the only thing I knew to do to reestablish boundaries between us. She was just entering her apartment as I walked back to my house.

I sat in my kitchen picking at my lunch. I could hear music playing at Bella's. It must've been pretty loud if I could hear it downstairs. I went up to the den to see what she was up to.

The kitchen door blinds were closed. However the music emanating from Bella's apartment told me everything, Metallica. Her 'angry' music she had told me. I sighed. I wasn't surprised. She had a right to be angry. There was nothing I could do about it though. I decided the best thing to do was take Aston out on a trail ride and get away from the barn for a bit. Maybe a bit of breathing room would help both of us.

**Sigh, don't you want to smack him? As melferd said in her review for ch 5, which made me ROFL, "Is it gonna take a horse falling on one of them for these two to wake up and smell the Darcy/Elizabeth goodness?" LOVE IT**

**So, more reviews please!!!!**

**Love ya**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone....thanks again for all the lovely reviews on chapter 6, some of you made me laugh really hard. Loved it!**

**So I apologize that this chapter is shorter. Just the way it worked out. So since 7 and 8 are both shorter....I'm going to post both! Do you love me?? I hope so!!!!**

**Soooooooo, I better get reviews again! I could make you wait for eight (hey that rhymes), but thought I would be nice!**

**As usual, I own none of the Twilight characters etc, Stephenie Meyer does. **

**I do own though, the July 20th issue of US magazine, with pics of Rob in a wet t-shirt etc, (if you don't have this, GO get it, yummy!!!), an ipod I just had to reset because it had a major brain fart, and a tshirt with vampire instructions. Wheee**

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

Tuesday morning I felt absolutely drained. Yesterday had been the longest day in my life; at least it felt that way. The last thing I really wanted to do was go to the barn, and deal with Edward. After the way he behaved yesterday, all I really wanted to do was stay in bed.

That made me angry though. What was his major malfunction anyway? His mood swings were giving me whiplash. I couldn't let his inability to function in normal society like a civilized person stop me. The horses were depending on me, and that was what I had to remember. If he wanted to act like a grumpy asshole, fine. I would just avoid conversing with him at all unless he spoke first.

I was supposed to have a lesson today too. I wondered if that would still be happening. Guess I would find out later. I couldn't continue to lie in bed and feel sorry for myself, so I got up and hit the shower. Heading to the barn I grabbed some coffee and a muffin. Maybe later tonight I'd bring one down for Aston.

The horses were happy to see me, or at least happy to see their breakfast. A warm welcome for either reason was nice though. Progressing into my set routine, I filled buckets and went onto cleaning stalls. It was eight am before Edward showed up in the barn. The fact that he was late was so out of character for him, I couldn't help but give him a look as he walked by.

"Morning." His voice still gave me palpitations, even if I was angry at him. Apparently he was talking to me now though.

"Morning." I replied then quickly went back to my cleaning. Suddenly I realized he was standing at the stall door looking at me. I looked at him waiting for whatever it was he wanted. Maybe he was going to ask me if he could give me some paper cuts and pour lemon juice in them.

"Bella, would you help me with horses this morning?" He looked at me, his facial expression about as neutral as it could get. Even neutral he was still gorgeous, damn him.

"Sure, just let me know who you want ready." I was determined to keep conversation at a minimum.

"Usual order, Remington first."

"Alright, I'll have him ready in fifteen minutes." I started to leave the stall I was working on to get Remington but Edward put his hand out to stop me.

"Go ahead and finish this first, no rush. I'll turn out a few horses." He turned and walked down to Aston's stall.

Well, at least he appeared to have woken up without a giant tree limb up his ass. I took a deep breath, relaxing a little. Maybe it would be a non Metallica day. I finished the stall and got Remington ready. Edward came up to take him from me and looked at me for a moment. I stared back, refusing to show any sign of backing down from him.

"Do you have experience shortening manes Bella?" I nodded at him. "This afternoon will you shorten the manes on Gunner and Sparty?

"Sure, anything else?" Bare minimum I reminded myself.

"Yes, your lesson will be at three today, on Mimosa, okay?" He looked away and adjusted a few hairs of Remington's forelock.

"Fine, I will be ready." I watched him walk to the arena and had a brief moment of lightheadedness seeing him in breeches. Then I remembered his behavior yesterday and quickly looked away. Edward Cullen's ass in breeches had no power over me I tried to tell myself.

I kept myself occupied all morning. Edward was distant, but polite. He did compliment my work on shortening manes, with a small smile. I almost wanted to look outside and see if pigs were flying. I was wary, waiting for the Mr. Hyde to the current Dr. Jekyll to show up.

Before I knew it, my lesson time had arrived. I was more nervous for this lesson then I was for the first one. I steeled myself and led Mimosa in the arena. Edward was waiting for me by the mounting block, lunge line in hand.

This lesson was almost identical to my first, except it lasted a little longer, and I did better. The sitting trot wasn't nearly as hard to sit as last time. Edward took away my stirrups for most of the lesson, so I really had to focus on keeping my seat down in the saddle. He didn't touch me this time at all, which I thought was for the best anyway. The highlight was I was allowed to canter this lesson. Cantering on Mimosa was amazing. It was freeing and empowering at the same time. Edward was actually complimentary when we were done.

"Nicely done Bella. You made some nice progress today. Your sitting trot was better, and you showed a nice start at the canter. I think we will take you off the line next lesson and see if you can keep what you have learned on the lunge line while being in control of the horse. Expect that you will take a few steps back when we do that. Don't let it frustrate you. Why don't you take Mimosa outside and cool her out walking around the farm.

I took Mimosa outside. It was so pleasant to just stroll around the barn and see things from the back of a horse. We wandered down the driveway and back up. As we walked I thought about the change in Edward. I realized how relieved I was that today had been a little easier. I was still worried that at any moment he could switch back to douchebag Edward again. But as we approached the arena again, Edward was waiting with a smile on his face. I was hopeful that yesterday had been a fluke.

**EPOV**

Watching Bella walking around the farm on Mimosa with a smile on her face gave me an idea. Maybe I could somewhat make up for how I had behaved yesterday without having to really say anything. I decided on Thursday we would go on a trail ride for her lesson. It would be good for both of us and Bella seemed to love riding outside.

Wednesday went like any other day. Bella seemed more relaxed around me. She didn't watch me like she was waiting for me to snap. Bella looked at me like I almost frightened her, and that made me feel awful. I had her help me with horses again, and she seemed pleased to be doing it again. After lunch I found her in the tack room cleaning and organizing.

She was sitting on the bench in front of me, bridle parts surrounding her as she cleaned them. Her hair was falling in her face and I had to fight the temptation to reach down and brush it away from her forehead. "Bella, I was wondering if you would be up to doing something new for your lesson tomorrow."

"Sure, what am I doing?" She put the sponge down and took her hair down out of the pony tail it was in, and began to capture all the stray hairs to put it back up again. I was momentarily stunned seeing her hair free up close. It had colors and hues I wasn't sure I had ever seen before. The base was a deep chocolate, but there were strands of red, gold, and mahogany. I was certain I had never seen a woman with hair that color before. I could imagine in the sunlight it would be entrancing.

"Edward? What will I be doing?" I jolted out of my fascination with her hair.

"Oh, sorry. Actually it's what we will be doing. How would you feel about a trail ride tomorrow? Sound good?" A huge smile broke out on Bella's face. It was the most brilliant smile I had ever seen. Her eyes even reflected her happiness. I decided I loved seeing her look like that.

"Oh Edward, that sounds fabulous! Really? I haven't been on a trail ride in so long!" Bella clapped her hands together in excitement.

I couldn't help but chuckle at her enjoyment of a simple thing like a trail ride. Life would probably be a lot easier for many people if they remembered to enjoy the simple things in life. "Yes Bella, really. Let's plan on being ready to ride out at 2, which will give us a couple hours to be out on the trail. Okay?"

"Sounds good." I heard Bella giggle to herself as I left the tack room. I think it was one of the best sounds I have ever heard. The weight on my shoulders from how I treated her yesterday lifted. I felt much better.

Thursday's weather dawned bright and sunny. It was going to be a perfect day for a trail ride. Bella saddled up Mimosa and I decided to take Aston. Once we were mounted up I led the way out onto the trail.

The trail near our barn was a nice mix of paths through forested areas, and more open areas. We rode along quietly, enjoying the peace and fresh air. After about twenty minutes, I decided it was a good time to play twenty questions with Bella.

"Hey Bella, may I ask you some questions about yourself?" I looked over my shoulder at her. She smiled and blushed.

"I suppose, if I may ask some of you."

I couldn't blame her for wanting some equality. "Sounds fair. Let's see, what is your favorite color?"

She laughed. "Seriously? Okay, um, green. How about you?"

"I happen to like dark blue. Do you have a favorite cereal?" I figured if I kept the questions light it would help redevelop a positive mood between us.

"I hate to admit it, but I love Lucky Charms."

I had to laugh at that answer. "Lucky Charms are a guilty pleasure of mine too. Okay, your turn."

It was quiet for a few seconds while she thought. "Alright, what was your favorite cartoon as a kid?"

"Oh, good one. Bugs Bunny, I like the classics." I turned to look at her and she giggled at my reference to 'the classics.' "What? You don't agree that Bugs Bunny cartoons are classics? They don't make them like that anymore."

"No, Edward you are right. They don't. But usually I reserve the term classics for literary pieces. I love Bugs Bunny too; I think my favorite is the one where he sings opera with Elmer Fudd."

I laughed picturing Bugs in drag in my head. "What's Opera Doc, good choice. I think one of my favorites is Bugs and Daffy with the treasure in the cave."

"Hassan chop?" Bella asked. I turned and nodded. We both started laughing.

"Alright, my turn." I tried to think of something little more personal, but still light. "Do you wish on falling stars?"

"Always. Do you?"

"As a kid yes, not so much as an adult though. Maybe I need to start up again."

"I don't know Edward; you seem to have everything someone could want, least in my eyes." Bella said quietly.

Until recently, I probably would've agreed with Bella. Now I wasn't so sure. "No Bella, I don't have everything I want. I admit I've been very lucky, and have a lot to be thankful for, at least as far as tangible things go. But there are some things missing that I'm still looking for."

"Like what?" Damn, I wasn't sure if I had an answer to that question yet, even for myself.

"Well, I'm not sure really. I just know that I'm looking for something more, that I will know it when I find it." That described it too, because I really didn't know what I was searching for.

"I can understand that." I turned to look back at Bella and she gave me a small smile. "My turn for a question for you Mr. Cullen." I rolled my eyes at her formality. "Do you have any hidden talents, besides riding that is?"

Before I could stop myself I replied, "Wouldn't you like to know?" Oh crap, did I just say that? I quickly turned to make sure I hadn't upset her. She was blushing of course, but she didn't seem mad. "Sorry Bella, that was rude."

She laughed. "No it was funny. So a sense of humor then, definitely a talent I think."

I was relieved she took it that way. It was time to head back to the barn, before I put my foot in my mouth again. We turned around to head back, Bella in the lead this time. I was sincerely grateful for the opportunity to watch Bella. The swing of her hips in the saddle was mesmerizing. I shook my head to try and keep some of my wits about me.

Suddenly Bella piped up, "If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go?" She turned back to look at me briefly.

"Hey, it's my turn to ask a question Miss Swan. No cheating. That's a good one though, so I want to know your answer to it."

She gave me an annoyed look over her shoulder at the Miss Swan comment. "Well if I could go anywhere for a visit, I'd want to go to Ireland."

Interesting, Ireland, a place I also wanted to go. "Why Ireland?"

"That's two questions Edward."

"Just answer and then you can have two." I really wanted to hear her reason.

"I have always felt drawn to Ireland. Not just because of the country's enormous equestrian heritage, but it just calls to me. Does that make sense?"

"Yes it does." More than she realized.

"Ooh, goody I get two questions. Let's see, did you have any nicknames as a kid, and what is the worst thing you ever did to Alice when you were little?" She snickered a little as she asked the second question.

I groaned. I was glad she had decided to skip the travel question, but these were more embarrassing. "Well I didn't really have too many nicknames, but I hated it when kids would call me Eddie. Alice and Mom would call me Edward Sullen when I was being grumpy." Bella laughed loudly at that.

"Alice may have the better perspective on what was worse. But I remember taking her Barbie dolls when she was six and using them for target practice with my BB gun."

"Nope, that was what she told me." Bella turned and smiled at me.

"Well it's good to know she and I agree. I was grounded for two weeks for that stunt, and had to pay to replace them. I never walked in the same room with her dolls again!" I still remember Alice's dramatic reaction to finding her BB filled Barbie dolls in the yard. Oscar for loudest shriek goes to….Alice Cullen.

We continued on without any more conversation until we returned to the barn. As we were untacking the horses in adjacent crossties, I had another idea.

"Bella, how would you like to help me on Saturday? I have to judge a dressage schooling show and I need a scribe. It would be a good experience for you, and that way I can be sitting next to someone I actually like to talk to. If you want to go I will help you stalls Saturday morning. We would be leaving at nine am." I waited to see her reaction.

Bella peeked at me over Mimosa's back. "That sounds really interesting, and fun. You are sure you want me to help though, I've never done that before."

"You will be fine. It's very informal and only lower level tests. Nothing you can't handle, I promise. Is that a yes then?"

"Yes Edward, I'll be happy to help."

My weekend was looking a lot brighter now.

**Oh isn't it nice to see Edward use a crowbar and pry whatever crawled up his ass and died, out? Yay! Review, and then proceed to 8!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay for 2 chapters in one night!! Hope you liked 7! **

**As I said, I own NOTHING. Nope, not Edward or Bella or any of their friends. Stephenie Meyer does. (damn it)**

**I still own the same things I did 30 min ago when I posted 7. **

**Enjoy and please review!!!!**

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

Saturday was here before I knew it. I got up a little extra early to get a start on the stalls. Edward joined me as he had promised to, and we were finished in no time.

Edward brought his car over to the barn while I went and packed a lunch for us. When I came out with the cooler to the car, Edward raised an eyebrow at me.

"Lunch, I thought we might get hungry. I hope that is okay." I figured it was fine, but Edward was a little unpredictable sometimes.

"Absolutely, thank you for thinking of that." He gave me a crooked smile that made my heart flutter a little.

We hopped into his silver Volvo. The meticulous interior was not a surprise to me at all. He gave me a little grin and we raced off down the road.

"Is fast driving in the Cullen genetics or something Edward? You drive just as fast as Alice does." I was unconsciously gripping the door handle.

Edward laughed. "Yea, I guess it probably is. Our dad tends to drive fast, and he taught me to drive and then I taught Alice. Plus I just like to drive fast." He looked over at me and smiled at the look on my face. "Relax Bella, I'm a great driver."

"I would find it easier to believe you if you would keep your eyes on the road Edward!" He laughed again, but looked back at the road. My grip on the door lightened a little.

"So what do I have to do to help you today Edward?" I wanted to understand my duties now so he wouldn't have to explain it later.

"It's pretty easy Bella. Each rider will have a score sheet for the test they are riding. The movements of the test are broken down and each one gets a number score between zero and ten. Zero means not performed, ten is the score of perfection. There are also boxes for comments by the judge. As I watch the test I will call out the scores to you and give you comments to fill in. At the end each rider will have a percentage score based on their total score compared to the possible total points. Anything above a 60% is considered good. Sound straightforward enough?"

It sounded pretty uncomplicated to me. "Yes, sounds like it isn't too bad. I think I can handle that."

Soon we were at Bridle Trails state park, where the schooling show was being held. I knew since schooling shows were basically practice shows, everything would be pretty casual. Edward talked to the show secretary and got the test forms and list of riders. Soon we were situated at one end of the arena and the first test had started.

Watching the tests and listening to Edward's simultaneous commentary was such a huge learning experience for me. I could see almost all the time why he gave the scores he did. Some riders did very well, their horses were relaxed, and they had few mistakes. Others obviously needed more preparation, sometimes horse, sometimes rider, or both. A couple riders made me cringe while watching them. Edward was always very tactful but to the point with his comments. One young women rider, Jessica, clearly was not ready to be riding the level she was testing at. She was having trouble sitting in the saddle and her horse was too powerful for her. Edward gave her a score of 55% overall. He recommended she do more work to develop a stronger seat in order to be better able to handle her horse's strength. She was too dependent on the reins to control the horse, and it made the horse tense. Even I could see she was lacking the core strength that Edward had been stressing the importance of since my first lesson.

Lunch time rolled around and I went to get our cooler out of the car. I wandered back through the trees to the judge's booth when I heard a whiny nasal voice complaining to Edward.

"Edward, either you weren't watching Jessica's test when you scored her, or maybe you are holding a grudge because she left your barn. Her ride was much better than the 55% you gave it." I could see a tall blond woman with a sour expression, and standing next to her was the rider from earlier, Jessica.

Jessica piped up at that point. "Yes Edward, you are probably still pissed that I left your barn and am no longer your working student."

I could see the expression on Edward's face; he was clearly annoyed, but still trying to keep his cool. "Jessica, you didn't leave the working student position at my barn, I fired you, remember? As I recall for inability to work, listen, or learn."

Jessica glared at Edward. The blond spoke up again. "Well I see you now have a new little barn bitch to order around. Frankly I don't know why you chose her. She is very plain to look at, and I'll bet she couldn't ride her way out of a paper bag. Are you slumming now Edward?" The blond and Jessica had evil little smirks on their faces. My face became hot. I didn't even know these women and they were insulting me.

Then Edward spoke, and his tone was so icy and cold, it made me shiver. "Lauren, out of all of us, you would know the most about slumming." He raised an eyebrow at her, daring her to respond. "Bella has more riding talent and potential then you or Jessica could ever dream of having. As a working student, she accomplishes more in an hour then Jessica did in a week of work. Last, Bella has qualities that I know you will never have. She has class, dignity, determination, and a good heart. She is beautiful inside and out, something you, and Jessica, aren't." Edward's eyes flashed angrily at them.

"Oh and by the way ladies, and I use that term very loosely, if I ever hear of either of you making rude comments about or to Bella, I will make it my personal mission to ruin you personally and professionally. Next year I can guarantee you Bella will be showing, and she will be untouchable. Excuse me." Edward headed back to the judging booth. The two women stomped off bitching to each other in angry voices.

I stood behind the tree in absolute shock. Edward had defended me. He had done more than defend me, he had been my champion. I couldn't believe what I had heard him say. The words that kept ringing in my ears were that he said I was beautiful. Edward Cullen thought I was beautiful, inside and out? I would have to ask Alice if he had hit his head repeatedly as a child. His other compliments kept bouncing around my thoughts. I couldn't fight the huge smile that came across my face. I wasn't sure what this meant, if anything. I just knew that it absolutely had made my day.

I walked in a daze to the judging booth and joined Edward. He looked a little angry, but as soon as he saw me he gave me a smile and looked happier. A blush came over me as I looked into his emerald eyes and simultaneously heard his voice in my head, 'She is beautiful inside and out.' I quickly offered him his lunch, and made myself busy eating mine. Staring off into the trees, I wondered how a few days ago I was pretty sure I hated Edward Cullen. Now, a different set of feelings was brewing in my chest, completely unfamiliar feelings.

**EPOV**

I sat in the judge's booth waiting for Bella with the lunches and tried to bring my anger down to sub nuclear level. Lauren and Jessica were truly both evil spawn. I was a little surprised how quickly I jumped to Bella's defense without really thinking about it. If a man had said that about Bella, I would've hit him.

I had tucked away my emerging feelings for Bella neatly in a compartment in my head. Lauren had unleashed them again with a vengeance. I knew that I was going to have to face them, sooner or later. However I wasn't ready quite yet to do that. For now I would put my feelings back in the compartment, but I wouldn't close it.

Bella appeared with our lunches and joined me in the booth. I noticed she had a look on her face like she was deep in thought, but happy. As we ate our lunches in silence, I cast sidelong glances at her. She was staring off in the distance, with a small smile on her face. It was adorable actually. I really was dying to ask her what she was thinking about. Lunch was over, and I had a few more tests to judge before the day was done.

As I judged, and Bella scribed, I thought about some of the comments she had made in between tests. Her level of perceptiveness was quite astounding. Bella noticed little details that many people missed. Where a horse was sore in their body, how it was affecting their movement. When a rider was weak in some aspect of their body, and how it was hindering their riding.

Finally at three the last test was done. I got Bella in the car to head home rapidly, in case Lauren and Jessica were hanging around and still angry. Once we got on the freeway towards home I turned to Bella. "I really appreciate you coming along with me today and helping. It sure made it a lot easier and enjoyable."

"You're welcome. Thank you for asking me. I learned a lot in a short time today. It was interesting people watching too." She giggled a little.

She was right, more then she knew. "Horse shows are always good for people watching."

"So Edward, can I ask you a question about one of the riders?"

"Sure, I guess. I can't guarantee I'll have an answer for you though." I wondered who she was going to ask about.

"That girl, Jessica, and her friend, they were glaring at you a lot. Will you tell me what is up with them? Did you shoot up their Barbie dolls too?" Bella looked at me, her brown eyes twinkling a little.

I laughed. "That is a long story. I will give you the cliff notes version. Jessica and Lauren are step sisters. Jessica's mom married Lauren's dad when Lauren was thirteen and Jessica was eleven, about ten years ago. Lauren's dad is enormously wealthy, so Lauren is accustomed to getting whatever she wants. Jessica has adopted that bad habit. Jessica started riding because Lauren was, but I don't think she really enjoys it. She was a working student for me about 3 years ago, and I fired her after a week."

Bella stopped me then, "Why did you fire her, if I may ask?"

"She was the laziest, whiniest, and frankly, one of the most ignorant people that I have ever met. After a week I couldn't take anymore. I think she had come to my barn just to escape Lauren. In general I try to avoid them, but I run into them from time to time at shows or clinics. Anyway, the three of us have never seen eye to eye to put it mildly, which is why you saw them giving me the evil eye."

Bella shook her head. "I just don't understand people like that. Do you think that because they aren't happy they try to make everyone else miserable too?"

We were pulling into the barn as Bella shared that thought with me. It was actually something I had wondered about in regards to the Mallory sisters. "Has anyone ever told you Bella that you are a perceptive person? I have wondered the same thing about people that act like them."

Bella blushed and gestured to herself. "Daughter of a police chief, being perceptive is in the genes I guess. My dad always taught me to look at the details."

That explained a lot about her. Bella did always seem to notice the little things, not just today at the show, but in general.

"Bet you didn't get away with a lot as a teenager did you?" I couldn't imagine having a law officer as a dad. My dad, as a doctor, was too observant all on his own.

We were walking towards her apartment. She turned to look at me and a funny look crossed her face. "Actually, my teenage years would've been better if my dad had been more observant." I looked at her waiting for an explanation, but it never came.

"Thanks again Edward, today was fun." She headed up to her place. As I walked into my house, I wondered about what she said about her teenage years. At some point I would have to find out what she meant.

**Hmmmm.....and things get more interesting.**

**In the dressage world, we call riders like Lauren and Jessica DQ's, dressage queens. Lots of flash, no substance, and no desire to work for what they want. And if I offend anyone with that definition, sorry.**

**So, review please!!!! It makes me happy, and I write better happy :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, first off I have to give a MAJOR shout out to Lou-la, who pimped out my story on her page, and holy crap! I thank everyone who took her recommendation and came to give my story a try. If you haven't read hers, it's called Love Ridden, give it a look. It's on my favorites list.**

**I have been trying to thank everyone who has taken the time to review, but if I missed you I apologize. **

**So since everyone has been very nicely begging for the next chapter, I will give it to you. Next one will be up sometime later this week.**

**If you haven't seen the wet Rob pic, (have you been under a rock?) it's my new avatar. Do yourself a favor and take a peek.**

**I own none of these characters, S. Meyer does. And it makes me really jealous sometimes. I comfort myself looking at wet Rob. ;)**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV**

It was 6:30 am Sunday morning, and I was wide awake. I contemplated getting up to get a book and officially having a lazy morning. Looking out the window it appeared it was going to be rainy today. The sky was overcast with a solid layer of grey clouds.

The barn seemed to call to me, so I decided to get dressed and go say good morning to the horses. Maybe I would feed for Edward, as a thank you for yesterday. What he had said yesterday to Jessica and Lauren still had me smiling today.

Walking down the aisle, all the horses were in their stalls. Raindrops had begun to fall and it seemed no one felt like getting wet this morning. I wandered down to Aston's stall to see if he was still feeling more congenial towards me. I didn't have a muffin, so I wondered if he'd even look my way. He wasn't waiting with his head out the door like he usually is in the morning. I looked into his stall and immediately knew something wasn't right.

Aston was standing in the back of his stall with his head hanging down. He was covered in sweat. Every few seconds he would kick at his belly or groan. Shit, this was bad. I spun around and ran down the aisle as fast as I could straight to Edward's front door. I knocked on it loud, and rang the doorbell. He had to be awake; it was almost time to feed. I was about to knock again when the door opened.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward looked shocked to see me standing there gasping for air.

"Aston, something is wrong with him. He's colicking or something." The words had barely left my mouth and Edward moved past me.

Edward could move fast when he wanted to. He grabbed his cell as he ran to the barn. I could hear him talking rapidly. "Jake it's Edward. Bella just told me Aston is colicking, can you come? I'll call you with vitals in a minute. Right, talk to you in a few." I followed behind Edward down to Aston's stall.

"Bella go grab the first aid kit from the tack room please." Edward was already in the stall and putting a halter on Aston. I ran and grabbed the kit and brought it back. Edward took it from me and gave me Aston to hold. I didn't know if he hadn't really thought about the fact that he didn't let me handle Aston, or if he was pretty sure Aston was too sick to be naughty.

I stood quietly as Edward took Aston's temperature and checked his gum color, pulse and respiration rate. I looked at Edward when he was done for information but he was back on his cell.

"Jake, gums are pink, but sticky. Temperature is 103, pulse is 70, and respiration rate is 30. He's sweaty and is kicking at his gut etc. No fresh manure in his stall either. See you in 15." **(for non horse/vet people, those are higher then normal in a resting horse, signs of pain/distress. tacky gums=dehydration)**

Edward came to take Aston from me. "You're right Bella, he's colicking. Jake should be here very quickly. I'm going to start hand walking Aston in the arena. Will you feed the horses for me please?"

"Absolutely." Edward looked worried as he petted Aston's forehead, but not panicked. I went and fed the horses. Jake was pulling in as I was putting the cart away.

Jake got out of his truck and I couldn't help but stare. He was as big as Emmett, maybe bigger. Jake gave me a toothy smile. "Hi, you must be Bella. Where is Edward?"

"Yes I am. Edward is hand walking Aston in the arena."

Jake grabbed his stethoscope. "Let's go see what kind of trouble Aston is causing today shall we."

I followed Jake into the arena. Aston pawed at the ground and fidgeted while he did a brief exam. Edward rubbed Aston's neck to try to distract him. Replacing his stethoscope around his neck, Jake watched Aston for second. "Edward, we need to take him to the stall so I can palpate him. I'm going to give him some pain medication which will make him more comfortable. I can hear gut sounds, so that's a good sign, but I won't know more until I have a feel in there. I'll meet you at his stall. Bella can you help me carry some items?"

Edward led Aston away as I followed Jake back to his truck. He handed me a large bucket, a long clear hose with a pump attached, and some mineral oil. After filling a couple syringes with medication, Jake led the way to Aston's stall. "Okay Bella, let's go get Aston on the mend." Jake's smile reassured me that he wasn't too worried about Aston.

I stayed back and watched as Jake administered the medication. "The pain meds have a bit of a sedative effect. I'll give him a few minutes to let that take effect and then I'll palpate." As I watched Aston's eyes became a little droopy, and definitely more relaxed. The look of distress on his face was disappearing as the tension left his body.

Jake gloved up and performed the rectal palpation on Aston. **(sorry if I gross anyone out, but that's how it's done) **I could see a look of concentration on his face as he felt different areas of Aston's intestines. Edward was watching Aston and scratching his neck lightly in small circles. I could tell he was whispering something to Aston, but I couldn't make it out.

"Well it's not an intestinal twist, that's good news." Jake pulled his arm out and took off the shoulder length glove. "I can feel an area of impacted manure. I think we should tube him with some oil and fluids, and get an IV started. I think by the end of today he should be able to move that manure. I'll keep the pain medication going to keep him comfortable until then."

Edward breathed a visible sigh of relief. "That makes me feel a little better. Hear that Aston, you should be a good as new by tomorrow." He hugged Aston's head lightly into his chest. I felt tears pricking my eyes. I turned away for a moment to gain some emotional control. What was it about Edward's love for Aston that so affected me?

I decided that I would start cleaning stalls so Edward could stay with Aston. As I cleaned Jake passed the clear tube down Aston's nose into his stomach. Aston was surprisingly accepting of the procedure. Once he was done pumping the fluids and oil into Aston, Jake got the IV fluids going.

I was a few stalls down and I could catch bits of the conversation between Jake and Edward. Jake said something to the effect of, "So that's her? You were right, she is." I could hear Edward hiss something back at Jake, and Jake chuckled. "Dude, relax a little. I'm not going to say anything, I'm just agreeing with your assessment."

They had to be talking about me again. Just like the phone conversation, this one made no sense. I really was wondering what Jake meant by Edward's assessment. I found myself wishing I could ask Jake what they were talking about. Somehow I felt it would be better to hear whatever it was from Edward when and if he wanted to tell me.

Jake finished up treating Aston. He left with a promise to be back in the afternoon to check on him, and of course Edward could call him back at anytime. I finished stalls and realized that maybe Edward hadn't eaten anything in his rush out of the house this morning. I found him outside Aston's stall sitting in a chair, his eyes closed as he leaned his head against the stall wall.

"Edward, did you get anything to eat for breakfast this morning?" He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"No I missed that and coffee this morning. Getting a headache from the lack of caffeine I think." He ran his hands through his hair and rubbed his temples.

"I'll go make you a sandwich, does that sound okay?" He nodded and closed his eyes again. He looked so worn out.

I went to my apartment and put together a turkey sandwich. I grabbed some chips for him, a coke for the caffeine, and a couple Advil for his headache. At the last second I grabbed one of the brownies I had made a couple nights ago to complete the meal. Edward was exactly how I had left him. As I approached he opened his eyes and looked at the bag I carried with the food.

"My goodness, what's all this? Did you bring me a buffet Bella?"

I laughed. "No Edward, just your standard lunch." I handed him the bag and he began unpacking it.

He looked up at me with a huge smile. "Thank you Bella, this is so thoughtful of you. I appreciate it."

I smiled back, it was nice to see his face relaxed and not worried for the first time this morning. "You're welcome. Here's some Advil for your headache." I dropped the tablets into his hand. "I'm going to go fill water buckets and turn some horses out. Holler if you need anything." Edward nodded while chewing some sandwich.

I kept checking back in with Edward and Aston throughout the day. A few times I watched Aston while Edward took a bathroom break. Aston was slowly looking like he was feeling better. He didn't look as depressed and had stopped kicking at himself. I held Aston while Edward gave him the second injection of pain medication Jake had left. Currently Aston was dozing standing up in the center of his stall.

Jake returned in the afternoon to recheck Aston. He palpated him again and told us the impaction was definitely moving down the intestines, and didn't seem to be so solid. He disconnected the IV for now, saying he expected that Aston would pass the manure by the morning, and he would be by to recheck him again about ten am. He left an additional injection for pain, but told Edward only to give it if it seemed Aston needed it.

Edward was still talking with Jake when I went to feed dinner to the rest of the horses. As I finished Edward was walking down the aisle towards me. He looked absolutely beat. We met up by Aston's stall.

"Jake thinks we can safely leave Aston. I'll come down and check on him around midnight. Bella thank you for all your help today and for noticing Aston wasn't well. What were you doing down here so early anyway?" Edward looked at me curiously.

"I woke up early and couldn't fall back to sleep, so I figured I'd come say good morning to the horses." I was really glad I had too.

He nodded. "Well go get some rest and I will see you in the morning."

We both headed into our respective places. I flopped down into my papasan and stared at the wall. It amazed me how horses could go from well to not in a matter of moments. There were so many things that could go wrong with them, or ways they found to hurt themselves. After grabbing some dinner, I put one of my favorite old movies in the DVD player, All About Eve. I loved Bette Davis. I lounged in the chair eating a brownie and watching Bette flounce around and deliver lines like only she could. Finally at ten I decided to try for some sleep. My brain was not cooperating with the settling down part necessary for sleep. Aston kept crossing my mind, so I decided maybe I would feel better if I went and checked on him before I went to sleep.

I walked to the barn in my sweats. The moonlight illuminated the barn area and a few of the horses resting in their paddocks. I wandered down the aisle to Aston. Peeking in his stall I saw he still seemed comfortable. He noticed me and ambled over to the stall door.

"Hey buddy; you gave us a scare today you know? You shouldn't do that to Edward, he loves you too much." Aston put his head over the door and let me scratch his nose. Apparently I didn't need to have a muffin to have the right to pet him now. I decided since I was still wide awake I would hang with Aston for awhile. I grabbed a wool cooler off the stall next to Aston's, and took the chair Edward had been sitting in all day. I went in the stall and parked myself in the corner by the door. Aston watched me curiously. Once I was settled in the corner he came over to see me. He stood with his nose over my lap, eying me. I rubbed his nose, his eyes closed halfway and warm air flowed from his nostrils over my legs. I curled up in the chair and leaned back to watch him. I could hear other horses shifting around in their stalls, munching remaining hay, and settling in. Next door to Aston, Gunner pawed the ground and then lay down with a thump. Newton passed by, pausing to say hello as usual. I had determined long ago that if Newton were human, he would have been a completely obnoxious man whore.

I closed my eyes, enjoying the sounds around me. Eventually I drifted off to sleep.

**EPOV**

I lay on the couch watching television until midnight. I had to fight the sleep that was threatening to overcome me, but wanted to at least get one check on Aston before I crashed for the night. My cell phone alarm was set just in case I drifted off. Midnight arrived and I headed down to the barn for a final look.

Walking down the dark aisle, I could hear the horses in their usual night time routines. As I neared Aston's stall I could see his door was open a crack. I was pretty sure I had latched it when I left earlier. Then I saw the reason behind the open door.

Bella was curled up under a cooler in the chair, sound asleep. Aston appeared draped over her, his muzzle almost resting in her lap. He was dozing on his feet. Neither one stirred as I approached. I shook my head in disbelief, wondering if Bella would ever stop taking me by surprise. I really hoped that never happened. The compartment that I had shoved my feelings into earlier was painfully aware again to me. Adoration for the beautiful woman in front of me filled my heart. A few tendrils of her hair strayed across her cheek. I reached out and gently swept them behind her ear. She stirred slightly and her pink lips formed a small smile. I didn't want to wake her, and Aston seemed fine, so I turned to head back to the house.

"Edward…." Bella murmured behind me. Damn, I woke her. I returned to the stall, but she was still sound asleep. Did Bella talk in her sleep? I stood there watching her chest rise and fall with even breaths, waiting. Then she stirred again, "Edward, so handsome. You are mmmmmm….." Her voice drifted off and she smiled again.

My heart was pounding in my chest. Bella was dreaming about me. Bella thought I was handsome. I wasn't sure what the 'mmmmmm' meant, but it sounded good to me. A sudden urge to kiss her came across me. I turned and walked back to my house before I acted on it. It wasn't time for that yet. I had a lot to process before that could happen.

I climbed into bed and set my alarm for six am. If Bella was still sleeping I would wake her up then. I fell asleep with Bella's words uttered while she was sleeping in my head.

The alarm went off and I woke up much quicker then I normally would on less than six hours of sleep. Instantly I wondered if Bella was still in Aston's stall, I hoped she was. I quickly got dressed and headed for the barn. I could see the stall door was still slightly open. Bella was in an identical position to when I left her last night. Aston was still standing over her, but was awake and looked like his old self. I could see he had finally passed the impacted manure and let out a sigh of relief. Aston nickered quietly at me, a definite sign he was on the mend.

The sound of Aston nickering roused Bella. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, not aware yet that I was there. "Hey buddy." she reached and scratched Aston's nose. "You look like you are feeling a lot better. I'm sure your daddy will be happy to see that."

"You have no idea how happy." I spoke quietly, but Bella still jumped a mile.

"Oh, Edward. I'm sorry I'm in Aston's stall, it's just I couldn't sleep so I figured I would check on him, and I guess I must've fallen asleep, and I know I'm not supposed to be in here….." Bella was so flustered and clearly worried I would be angry with her, so I interrupted before she got too carried away.

"Shhhh, Bella, its okay. I'm so grateful to you for keeping watch over Aston. You went above and beyond the call of duty. I'm not angry with you, quite the opposite. I'm beginning to think I don't know what I would do without you. Obviously you have won Aston over, and I always trust his judgment." I smiled at her as the blush in her face faded a little.

"Oh, okay. I'm glad you're not upset. Aston seems to be feeling a lot better this morning." Aston nudged her shoulder asking for a pet.

"Yes he does, it's nice to see. However you couldn't have possibly slept that well in that chair. Why don't you go get in bed and catch a few more hours sleep at least. Then come back after you are more rested." I didn't need Bella getting sick from lack of sleep.

Bella looked up at me with an annoyed expression on her face. "Edward I'm fine. I'm sure I got enough rest. I need to feed and clean stalls. I don't want to leave you in a bind."

"Bella, you did my chores for me yesterday so I could stay with Aston. You need some more sleep. I will take care of your chores this morning. I want you to go take a break and I won't take no for an answer." I raised an eyebrow at her daring her to say no again.

"Alright, you win. I'll go get some sleep." Bella stood, handed me the cooler and headed to her apartment.

After Bella left I realized I would need to talk to Alice before Bella woke up and returned. Alice would not appreciate a call this early, so I sent her a text asking her to call me when she was up. I didn't do that very often, so I knew once she was awake I would get a call. I knew what I wanted to do now, but I needed to bounce it off Alice, even though it was initially her idea.

My feelings for Bella could no longer be ignored, and I knew it. I just didn't know how far things would or should go. I wasn't even sure she felt anything towards me other then maybe friendship. Bella's sleep talking had given me small hope that maybe she saw me like I had realized I saw her. I just knew that I was ready to move into new territory with Bella. It was an unfamiliar feeling and it excited me and terrified me at the same time.

About ten am my phone rang, it was Alice. I walked outside as I answered. "Hey there Alice thanks for calling me."

"Morning Edward. To what do I owe the honor of being requested to call my big brother?" I could hear the perky smile in her voice.

I sighed; I knew Alice would go over the top like usual when I told her what I was going to do. I braced myself for the shriek. "Well I decided your idea was a good one."

"Most of my ideas are good ones, which idea are you talking about?" Alice snickered a little.

"Okay smart ass, I don't have to tell you this you know. I'm just trying to keep you informed. I decided I am going to ask Bella to go to the hospital ball." I quickly held the phone away from my ear, in time to avoid the high pitched shriek I knew was coming.

"Oh Edward, this is so perfect! What made you change your mind? Never mind, I don't care, I'm just glad you did. You are both going to have so much fun. I already had Bella buy a dress when we went shopping because I just knew you would end up asking her. I'm so excited!" The pitch of Alice's voice had continued to rise the longer she talked.

"Easy Alice, I don't even know if she will say yes." I really didn't know, I could be delusional that Bella might be interested in a date with me.

"Of course she will say yes Edward. I know she likes you, I can tell. She's just too stubborn to tell me anything. Maybe you will be able to break through her self induced isolation from men. This is just fabulous; I can't wait to talk to Bella."

I had to stop that idea in its tracks. "No Alice not yet. First I haven't asked her yet, and I don't want you asking her accidentally for me. Second Bella is sleeping right now. She stayed up with a colicky Aston last night. She needs to get some rest. Promise me you won't say anything to her until you hear from Bella that I have asked her, please?"

I heard Alice sigh into the phone. "You are no fun Edward, but I can respect your wishes. I will wait for Bella to say something. However I am going to start planning her hair and makeup. Oooh, we can all get ready at Mom and Dads. Edward you won't recognize Bella when I'm done with her!"

"Actually I would prefer she still looks like Bella. Don't go overboard Alice." I liked Bella the way she was, natural.

"I assure you Edward, I will only enhance Bella's beauty, not hide it or change it, promise, cross my heart."

"I hope so. Thanks Alice, I'll talk to you later." I was really appreciative of Alice as a sister, when she wasn't being insane.

"No problem Edward, thanks for making my day! Love ya!"

"Love you too Alice." I hung up the phone and got ready to ride Remington.

Bella wandered back down to the barn about one pm. She looked considerably more rested. I had been trying to figure out since I spoke to Alice how I was going to ask Bella to the dance. Nothing that came to mind sounded the way I wanted it to. I decided straightforward would be the best approach. I found Bella outside scrubbing water buckets.

"Did you get some sleep Bella?"

She looked up at me and gave me one of her delicate smiles. "Yes I did, thank you for asking. It was a good idea to get a few more hours in."

I felt like I was twelve years old all of a sudden. I looked away and found myself crossing and uncrossing my fingers. Bella looked at me expectantly. Finally I just decided to stop being a wuss and ask her. "Bella, I don't know if you would be interested in this, but there is a charity ball coming up for the hospital."

"I know, Rose talked about going to it last year. I guess it's quite the event. Do you need me to watch the barn or something so you can go?"

"Um, no that's not what I was going to ask you. I was wondering, and you can say no, if you would like to go, with me, as my date?" I paused before I spit out the last three words. I couldn't look Bella in the face, I kept repeating in my head 'please say yes, please say yes, please say yes.' Finding my courage, I looked at Bella. I was shocked by what I saw on her face, joy.

"Really? You want me to be your date?" A huge smile came over her face, but then faltered slightly. "Are you sure Edward? I'm sure there are more beautiful girls who would love to go with you."

I squatted down so I was eye to eye with her. I put one finger under her chin. "I'm only interested in if the beautiful woman in front of me would like to go with me, no one else. What do you say?"

Bella blushed, nodded, and then whispered. "I would love to go Edward, thank you for asking me."

"Good. Thank you for saying yes." I stood up and looked down at her. Before I could stop myself I said, "I can't wait to see you in a dress you know?" I really couldn't, the thought of Bella dressed up in a gown made my head spin.

Bella grinned at me. "Same goes for seeing you in a tuxedo." She stood and headed down the aisle to put buckets away. I could swear she had an extra swing in her step.

I was pretty sure I hadn't been this happy in a long time.

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Are you people happy now?? I know I am, about damn time Edward unpacked and dusted off his emotions. So do me a favor and review!!! Maybe I can Edward to pay you a visit shirtless in riding breeches.....yum!**

**(The veterinary information is based on having my own horse have the same type of colic, being a second year vet student, and having ridden for 21 years. If you don't agree with how I wrote it, oh well.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**So sorry this is late on Thursday, but it's still Thursday. (where I am) Big, BIG thanks to everyone who took the time to review the last chapter. I think the general consensus was....IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME.**

**I would love to be able to list everyone who has favorited, put this story on alert, but there are too many now, YAY! So you know who you are, thanks!**

**A Rob note.....anyone else lose a large chunk of time staring at the outtakes that didn't get into US or Rolling Stone this week? I needed an oxygen tank, Damn!**

**Usual disclaimer, I do not own the characters of Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**I do own two horses you have met already, Gunner and Sparty. They are low level dressage horses. I also own a miracle pug that was suddenly paralyzed Sunday night, and woke up Monday walking again. Even for a vet student, that's freaking weird.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV**

I headed to my apartment with a stupid grin on my face. I had to call Alice as soon as possible. The moment I walked in the door I dialed her on my cell. She picked up before the phone even rang.

"Hi Bella, what's up?"

"Jesus Alice, how do you do that?" Sometimes I wondered if Alice had been a ninja in a former life.

"Do what?" She sounded amused.

"Answer the phone before it even rings. Sometimes I swear you are psychic or something." I pried off my boots and crashed on my couch.

Alice giggled, "Well if I was psychic I would know why you are calling, which I don't, so what's up?"

My grin returned to my face as I got ready to fill Alice in on the latest developments. "You are not going to believe this Alice. Edward, your brother, asked me to be his date to the hospital charity ball?"

Alice shrieked on the other end of the line. "Really? Oh my god, that is so exciting. I didn't see that one coming at all. How did he ask you? What did he say?" I was beginning to feel like I was at an eighth grade slumber party.

"Well, I don't think I have ever seen him that nervous or at a loss for words. He asked if I knew about the charity ball coming up soon. I thought he wanted me to watch the barn and asked if that was what he needed. He stammered a little and finally said that what he wanted was for me to be his date and asked if I would go with him." I shook my head to myself, still somewhat in disbelief.

"Oooh, Bella, he likes you I know it, I know it, I know it!" I had a feeling Alice was dancing around wherever she was.

"Don't jump to conclusions Alice. I don't know about that." Actually I hoped there was a chance Edward did like me, but I wasn't going to tell Alice that. It still didn't seem possible to me that someone as god like as Edward Cullen would be interested in me.

"Bella Swan, I know my brother. He likes you, why is that so hard for you to believe?" I could picture Alice standing with her hands planted on her hips.

"Well, because I'm just me, and he's well, he's him." I didn't know how else to put it.

"What in the hell are you talking about? You are gorgeous, and I'm sure Edward has noticed that. I know I see it. The only one who doesn't is you!"

"Well, he did say something about that." I blushed remembering how his one finger under my chin sent my heart pounding.

There was a moment of silence before Alice blurted out, "Said what? Are you going to fill me in or leave me in suspense?"

I waited a second longer, I wasn't sure if I wanted to keep what Edward had said to myself. Now that I had opened that box though, Alice would hound me until she found out the details. "Well, I may have mentioned to him that there were more beautiful girls than me that he could go with." Alice growled into the phone. "He told me that I was the only beautiful girl he was hoping was interested in going with him." I whispered the last statement, but Alice heard me loud and clear.

"See! I told you!! When will you start believing me when I tell you these things? Ooh and we already have a dress for you; we just need to get you some shoes. I'll take care of that. We can all get ready at my parents house. I'll do your hair and makeup, Rose can help too. Oh I'm so excited."

Here comes Hurricane Alice. "Alice, please, no stilettos. I want to be able to walk without looking like a complete tool, please. I'll let you do my makeup and hair however you like, just no stilettos." I knew the best way to get what you wanted from Alice was to barter.

Alice sighed, "Fine, no stilettos."

"You promise?" I wanted to make sure we were clear.

"Yes Bella I promise. When Edward sees you he is not going to know what hit him!" I could hear Alice giggling. Evil, plotting, Tinkerbelle. It was almost like she had been planning for this. We said goodbye with plans to talk in a few days.

The two weeks until the ball passed so quickly. Working with Edward was better then ever. We smiled a lot at each other, usually for no good reason. I had some really good lessons on Mimosa. I was finally feeling like my riding was coming together. The time just flew by. Before I knew it Alice was driving me and my dress to the Cullen's house. As we pulled into the circular driveway I gasped. House my ass, it was a mansion. I shook my head and stared at the white stately columns and neatly manicured gardens in the front.

Alice dragged me in the house. Esme and Carlisle were in the living room with Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. Guys had it so easy, shave, put on their tux and they were good to go. Edward gave me a smile from the couch. Esme looked at Alice and sighed. "Alice, go easy on Bella. We have three hours until it's time to leave."

Alice was impatiently tugging on my hand. I smiled at Esme and said, "Its okay Esme, after four years being Alice's roommate, I'm used to the Alice beauty bonanza. I just stay quiet and try not to get hit by flying makeup brushes." I giggled to myself when Alice let out an exasperated sigh next to me.

"Come on Bella, we have a lot to do to get you ready." She started to drag me up the stairs. Edward's voice called after us.

"Alice, I think she is beautiful the way she is, don't make it so I can't find Bella under the ton of makeup you put on her."

I blushed and Alice looked at me with a 'told you so', and winked. She yelled back at Edward from the top of the stairs, "Edward I don't ever do makeup by the 'ton'! I don't tell you how to ride your horses do I?" He didn't respond to that. "Then hush up and stop trying to be the next Mary Kay! Send Rose up when she gets here."

Alice situated me in her bathroom and started putting my hair in curlers. Then she decided a manicure and pedicure were in order. I sat there with my eyes closed while she prattled on about the ball, my dress, her dress, and who would be there. I opened my eyes to find she had painted my nails a delicate shimmery lavender, which would go perfectly with my dress. I had to admit, Alice knew what she was doing. She was freeing my hair from curlers as Rose walked in the door carrying a garment bag.

Rosalie smiled "Hi girls! This should be a fun night. But any night I get Emmett into formal wear is a good night!"

Alice laughed, "And any night you get Emmett out of formal wear is a good night too!"

I cringed, "Ew. Ew. Ew. I love you both, but please save my ears from hearing about my brother's sex life."

They both laughed. Before sex could become the topic du jour, I changed the subject. "Rose how is life in the NICU nursery? Are you still enjoying being a nurse there?"

Anytime Rose was allowed to talk about babies, she glowed. I knew that she would end up with at least four kids someday. Good thing Emmett liked kids, since I suspected they would end up married eventually.

"It's fabulous! Granted most of the cases are emotionally hard sometimes to deal with. It amazes me how tough some of the babies are, and how hard they fight. I'm glad I can be there for the parents too, it's so rough on them." Rose had truly found her place in the world, and she excelled in it.

Alice looked over my head, "Let's see your dress Rose!" Rose unzipped the garment bag and pulled out a long dark pink gown. It was taffeta, with gathered layers of fabric the length of the dress, and looked like it would follow her figure beautifully. Alice and I both let out appreciative sighs.

After she put her dress away, Rose joined in helping Alice by finishing my hair. Alice went to work on my makeup. I sat and watched in my bathrobe while they did their own hair and makeup. I hadn't really looked in the mirror yet, I figured I'd wait until my dress was on.

We could hear the guys laughing in Edward's room as we traipsed to Alice's room to get dressed. Alice was dressed first and she looked amazing. Her gown was black, and the skirt had contrasting stripes of two different black materials running down its length. It made her look taller then she really was, plus the fact that she was wearing the stilettos I despised. Rose looked statuesque in her gown. The dark pink color really made her skin glow. She had put her hair up in a French twist, which made her look even more elegant. I didn't see how I could ever be in the same class of beauty as they were.

They helped me into my dress. Fortunately Alice did listen to my shoe request and had purchased me modest silver strappy heels that wouldn't kill me. Alice grabbed me by the shoulders and steered me into the bathroom, while muttering in my ear "Let's see if you argue with me now about how gorgeous you are."

She turned me around to face the full length mirror and my jaw dropped. That wasn't me in the reflection. Alice had made me up before, but clearly she had been hiding her talents. My hair was partially swept up so that curls cascaded down from the crown of my head over my shoulders. My makeup was subtle, but she had made my face luminous. I smiled looking at myself, and could see Rose and Alice grinning behind me.

"Alice, you are amazing. You have outdone yourself. I can't believe that is me." I felt like I might actually belong on Edward's arm tonight.

Alice made a small curtsy. "Of course I am, but I only improved what was marvelous to begin with. Alright, let's head downstairs and watch their jaws drop. You ready Bella? I know I can't wait to see the look on Edward's face. Wait until I'm at the bottom of the stairs before you come down, okay?" I nodded at her, Alice and her love for the dramatic entry wins again.

Alice descended down the stairs and silently grabbed Jasper's arm. She motioned at him not to say anything. Edward and Emmett were chatting nearby; Edward's back was to me. I could see how from the stairs how well the tuxedo accented Edward's physique. My breath came a little faster at the sight. Alice waited, making sure she wouldn't miss the full impact of her work. I slowly went down the stairs holding up one side of my skirt so I wouldn't trip. I was almost to the bottom when Emmett blurted out "Holy Shit! That is not my little sister!"

Edward spun around, his eyes grew huge, and his mouth dropped open a little, then he quickly shut it. I walked across the floor to him enjoying the look on his face. Finally he found his voice. "Wow Bella, you look stunning."

I gave him a smile, not blushing for once in my life. "Thank you Edward, you look very handsome yourself. You clean up well." I lightly brushed my fingers over his lapel. He gave me his crooked smile and my heart rate tripled.

Everyone paired up and we headed for our respective vehicles. Edward had gently taken my hand in his as we walked out the door. He opened the car door for me and as I went to get in I whispered to him, "I hope seeing me in a dress has met your expectations."

Edward smiled, squeezed my hand, and whispered back. "You have no idea."

We drove in silence for awhile. I kept looking at Edward out of the corner of my eye. He looked unbelievably sexy in his tuxedo. The jacket showed off his broad shoulders. The pants were tailored enough that his thigh muscles were just visible. Not to mention how good he looked in black. The third time I looked he met my gaze and chuckled a little. I gazed down into my lap; he always seemed to catch me staring at him.

"Where is the ball being held Edward? I just know it's in Seattle." I looked at him for an answer; at least that way I could ogle him openly now.

"I think I should keep that as a surprise, since you don't know." He looked at me when I groaned.

"I hate surprises. Will you please tell me?" Edward shook his head, I sighed.

Edward grinned at me, "Why do you hate surprises?"

I pondered that question for a moment. "It's hard to put in words. I guess I like to be in control of my world and surprises make me feel out of control."

Edward's green eyes grew thoughtful and he nodded, "Well maybe it's good for you to practice being out of control a little. You would agree that riding is somewhat of an out of control activity wouldn't you?"

I hadn't thought about it that way, but he was right, and I told him so. He definitely had given me something to think about. Maybe riding was my way of pushing my control limits.

We crossed Lake Washington and headed into Seattle. I always enjoyed looking at the Seattle skyline. After exiting the freeway we ended up at Seattle Center. Edward pulled into a valet at the Seattle Center. Everyone had been following behind us and they drove in after us. Edward came around and opened the car door for me and offered me his hand. I got out and looked up at the Space Needle. All of a sudden it dawned on me and I gasped. "Edward, it's not at the Space Needle is it?" He nodded and grinned. I was so excited. "I've never been up in there before, this is so amazing."

Edward looked at me incredulously. "You have never been up in the Space Needle? How have you managed to live in Washington and not go up there? I think it's a requirement before you can get your Washington state drivers license."

"Oh ha, ha, ha, very funny. Forks is not exactly right next to Seattle you know. I didn't make many trips in the big city." I gave him a smile as he took my hand and we followed everyone towards the party.

"Well it's a very special occasion then. First time I see you in a dress, and first time you get to go to the top of the Space Needle."

"Don't forget first time I get to see you in a tuxedo." I gave him the same sidelong glance I had in the car and he smiled.

We arrived at the Space Needle and our group rode up in the elevator together. Everyone was chatting excitedly. I watched the view as the elevator climbed higher. I had to stop myself before I actually pressed my nose to the glass. Edward told everyone I had never been up here before. Emmett laughed out loud and said "Wow Bella, you are a Space Needle virgin, and we all get to watch you lose your cherry." I turned bright red, I couldn't help it, but I wasn't going to let Emmett get away with it either.

"That's okay Emmett. At least it's less people then the group that watched you when you lost yours." The innuendo was not lost on anyone and hysterical laughing broke out.

Emmett protested, "Supercalibellalicious, you know I was with my football team."

The laughter grew louder as the elevator came to a stop. "Emmett, you didn't make it sound any better by saying that you know, you just dug a deeper hole." I shook my finger at him and giggled.

As we exited the elevator Edward leaned down and said in my ear, "Nicely done Bella."

I replied, "Years of practice."

The room glowed with candlelight. On each table there were place cards, and more silverware then I had ever seen for one person. Our group was seated at a large round table with a beautiful arrangement of roses in the center. Edward pulled my chair out for me and then sat down to my left. Alice was sitting across from us and I knew she was going to be watching us like a hawk all evening. A few speakers talked briefly during dinner about how the funds raised from the event would benefit the hospital and its programs.

During dessert music began to play. There was a small string quartet in the center of the room at the edge of a dance floor. Seeing the dance floor worried me. I really hoped Edward wouldn't want to dance. Then I saw movement out of the corner of my left eye. Edward was standing up. I didn't think I could be so lucky that he was going to the restroom, and I wasn't

Edward leaned down so only I could hear. "Bella, would you like to dance?"

"I can't Edward." I whispered back.

He looked confused. "You can't or you don't want to?"

"No I would love to, but I can't dance. I'm sure I will break some of your toes and maybe my ankle." I shook my head.

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me gently out of my chair. "Bella, if you can ride a horse you can dance. It's the same type of partnership, instead of listening to the cues the horse's body gives you, you pay attention to mine. Besides, I won't let you get hurt, I promise." His green eyes burned into mine. "Okay?"

I couldn't find my voice right away with him looking at me like that, so I just nodded and smiled. He led me to the dance floor to join the other couples out there. Alice smiled and gave me a thumbs up behind Edward's back.

On the dance floor I hesitated just slightly. Edward held my right hand and grasped my left and placed it on his chest. Then he gently put his right hand on the small of my back and brought me in closer to him. I felt the same heat emanating from him as that day he helped me bridle Mimosa. My body had the same reaction. My heart rate increased and I felt like my skin was on fire. I couldn't look up at him, I was afraid I might melt under his gaze.

"Bella, look at me." His velvet voice was huskier than usual. I took a deep breath and looked up at him. My knees wavered a little when I realized how close his face was to mine.

Edward held me a tiny bit closer. "I promise I won't let you go."

**EPOV**

"I promise I won't let you go." I meant it too. I could see my Mom smiling at me as I pulled Bella a little closer to me. I remembered what she had told me back at the house earlier. We were waiting for the girls to emerge still, and my mom had already appeared.

"Are they close to done yet Mom?" One never knew with Alice how long these things would go.

"Patience, Edward. I just saw the three of them and they will be down soon. Believe me, it is worth the wait. Can I give you a bit of advice?" She placed her hand on my arm.

"Sure Mom, when have I turned down advice from you?" Mom always spoke from the heart, and I had yet to find a time when she was wrong.

"Don't let this one go. Trust me." I looked at her wondering how she knew my feelings for Bella, but then I remembered Mom saw through everyone, me especially. She smiled as she patted my arm and then walked over to join Dad. I watched the loving gaze they exchanged with a smile. That was what I was looking for, and I wanted it with Bella. Emmett and I stood and chatted about football while we waited. He caught me off guard when he suddenly swore. I turned and found Bella at the bottom of the stairs headed my way.

Seeing Bella walk across the living room towards me was almost unreal. Her gown was a light blue purple color that I'm sure had a fancy name. It flowed over her body, emphasizing the shape of her breasts and her small waist. The creamy white skin of one shoulder was completely bare, except for a few dark curls that fell across her collarbone. I was pretty sure my eyes almost popped out of my head. Bella had noticed my expression, because a slightly cocky smile came over her face.

However her confidence vanished the moment I pulled her on the dance floor. I laughed to myself when Bella said she couldn't dance, remembering watching her in her kitchen. I tried to reassure her as I placed my hand on the small of her back. I realized as we moved closer how right it felt to be holding Bella. It felt like something we had been doing for years. Her slim body radiated warmth and I could smell the scent of some kind of flower in her hair. I fought the instinct to place my nose into her hair and inhale deeply.

I slowly began guiding Bella into a slow dance. After our first few passes she relaxed when she realized all she had to do was follow me. I whispered in her ear, "See, you can dance Bella."

She smiled up at me. "I can't believe it myself. It must be because I have such a good partner teaching me."

We shared several dances, Bella growing more confident as the moments passed. I didn't want to stop, but the room was becoming really warm. Bella's cheeks were fairly pink.

"Do you want to get some fresh air Bella? You haven't been out on the deck yet. The city lights are really amazing from up here."

Bella stepped back and looped her arm through mine. I was grateful we were still touching in some way. "Lead the way Mr. Cullen."

The night air was pleasant. It had cooled off and the sky was cloudless. The stars weren't really visible due to the lights, but the moon was casting a glow on our surroundings. We wandered to the railing and Bella took her arm from mine so she could hold the railing and push herself up a little. I stood next to her and watched her look out at the city. Neither of us said anything, but it wasn't uncomfortable at all. The moonlight made her skin almost take on an ethereal glow. The breeze blew her curls gently. I had told her she was stunning earlier, but somehow that word didn't seem strong enough. My brain failed in my attempt to find a better one though.

"A penny for your thoughts Bella." I couldn't wait anymore to hear what she was thinking.

Bella smiled as she looked out on the water, watching the ferry traffic. "I'm just really enjoying the moment. I have you to thank for it Edward. Thank you again for asking me to come. It's just been a really wonderful evening."

I put my hand over hers on the railing. "I'm so glad you said yes. I'm having a wonderful time too." The evening had just solidified for me that what I felt for Bella was very real, and very intense. I couldn't pretend that this didn't have the potential to make things really complicated. But the thought of not pursuing what I was feeling made my heart ache.

We were quiet again for a few moments. Bella spoke quietly as she turned to look at me. "A penny for your thoughts now Edward."

It was time to lay it on the line. I couldn't keep this from Bella anymore. I turned to face her and took both her hands in mine. "Bella, I'm about to tell you something that isn't easy for me to say. It's something I have been wrestling with, well, since I met you to be honest. I just didn't admit it to myself until recently. But once I tell you this, things may become more complicated. That makes me hesitant to tell you." I looked down at Bella and watched the shift of emotions in her face, hope, fear, uncertainty. I was petrified what emotion would show up after I told her.

"Edward, whatever it is just say it. If we talk about whatever is on your mind I'm sure we can figure things out." She gave me a nervous smile.

I took a deep breath, "Bella, I have feelings for you. Not just friendship feelings. I have no idea what you feel towards me and if it's just friendship that's okay. I just couldn't keep this to myself any longer. If I'm falling for you I should just come out and…" Bella put her finger on my lips and I stopped speaking.

"You are falling for me?" she whispered. She took her finger off my lips and I nodded. Bella looked away for a moment and I was positive she was going to tell me she didn't feel the same. She turned back and the same emotion that had crossed her face when I asked her to the ball was there again, joy. But a lone tear streamed down her cheek. Unable to stop myself I reached up and wiped it away with my thumb, cupping my hand around her face.

"What is it Bella? I'm sorry if what I said upset you." She shook her head.

"You didn't upset me Edward. It just that in my wildest dreams I never thought I would hear any of those words cross your lips, and be spoken to me. You have no idea how I have wanted to hear you say that, but I was sure that what I felt towards you, you would never feel towards me. That there was no way you would ever see me the way I see you."

I wrapped arms around Bella and drew her into my chest. "You are very mistaken Bella. When I'm around you, the intensity of the emotion you bring out in me, well it is startling."

She gazed up at me from my chest. "Just promise me something Edward. We take this slow."

I brushed a stray curl from her face. "I promise. One step at a time. There is something that I have wanted to do for a while though, if you will permit me?" Bella raised an eyebrow at me, but nodded.

I gently put both my hands on either side of her face. I stroked one hand down her cheek and ran my fingers back to the nape of her neck. She closed her eyes and I could see her breathing increase. Slowly I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers.

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Oooohhhh and I stop it there? I am evil! I promise not to do it often though, because I know cliffies drive me nuts. Next chapter will go up Sunday morning, not night, I promise.**

**So to all of you who asked if he would kiss her, you have your answer. I have also had some questions about was I going to screw this up for them at some point. I cannot promise they won't encounter some difficulties maybe. But I am big on happy endings.**

**I will put links for Rose and Alice's dresses on my author page. I didn't pick one out for Esme....oops, so imagine what you want. I also have a link to what I picture Aston to look like, and a youtube video of the level of riding Edward would've done with him.**

**Oh, and two other questions from last chapter that others may have wondered about......a cooler is a wool or fleece blanket we use on horses who are sweaty or wet to help them dry without chilling. And giving Aston the muffin did not cause his colic. My horse Gunner's personal favorite is McDonalds biscuits. **

**PLEASE, review! Leave me some love!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy Sunday to everyone. I offer you this chapter as we gather at the church of Horseward to worship. **

**I don't own any of the characters, we all know who does, blah blah blah.**

**Thank you millions of times to my lovely reviewers. You made my week!! And the best one word review I've ever gotten came from Kiera, "Fuckawesome." A lovely word, I will be adding to my vocabulary.**

**So, did anyone else need to have their heart restarted seeing the videos of the New Moon clips at Comic Con? I started shaking, is that pathetic? If it is, then I fully embrace being pathetic.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 11**

**BPOV**

Oh holy hell, somebody pinch me. This wasn't real. This wasn't something that happened to me. I was on the observation deck of the Space Needle, with the most gorgeous man I had ever seen confessing he's falling for me. The stroke of Edward's hand on my face left a trail of electricity in its wake. His green eyes sparkled with a happiness I had not seen in them before. I wasn't sure what it was he had wanted to do for awhile, like he said, but my heart was hoping it was to kiss me. I closed my eyes because the anticipation building between us was becoming almost painful.

I felt his fingers wrap gently around the nape of my neck and thread into my hair lightly. Then his lips were on mine. The moment that our mouths made contact I felt a shock of warmth flow through my body. I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and stepped in closer to him. Our lips moved together, softly. Underlying the gentleness of his kiss was a restrained passion that made my toes tingle. I had never felt anything like this before in my life.

Reluctantly we parted and Edward leaned his forehead against mine. I opened my eyes to see that his were still closed, and one corner of his mouth was curled up in a smile. His eyes opened and looked into mine, searching for something. Whatever it was he must've found it because he smiled wider. I leaned my head into his chest and sighed.

"What are you thinking Bella?" Edwards's hands stroked down my back and held me close to him.

"I was thinking that I'm pretty sure I'm either dreaming, or I've died and gone to heaven." I closed my eyes and inhaled Edward's scent. It brought me more contentment then the smell of the stables.

Edward chuckled low, and murmured in my ear, "Well I can assure you, you are very much alive, and very much awake." The feeling of his warm breath on my ear sent a new bolt of electricity down to my toes, and I shivered a little.

"Are you getting cold Bella?" He held me closer to him, which was absolutely fine with me.

"No I'm fine Edward. Can I ask you what you are thinking now?"

"Bella you can ask me anything you want, anytime you want. I was thinking that if I had known this is where things would go for us, I would've kissed you at your graduation." He pulled back a little to look down at me, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

I giggled, thinking of that day. "I think that would've rendered Alice speechless for the first time in her life."

"Probably. Shall we go back in and have another dance or two, before we head home." The look on my face must've betrayed my longing to stay out here, just the two of us. "I would love to stay out here but Alice will come looking for us eventually."

I couldn't disagree with that. We walked back in, Edward's arm snugly around my waist. Alice and Jasper were dancing wrapped up in each other's arms, but Alice saw our return. She raised an eyebrow at me, and I couldn't help but blush and smile. Alice gave me a huge grin back and indicated with her hand I was to call her tomorrow. I nodded, looking up at Edward who had an eyebrow raised at Alice. Alice stuck her tongue out at him and turned her attention back to Jasper.

Edward pulled me back into his arms as we began to dance. "Let me know if Alice gets too obnoxious, and I'll get her to back off."

I laughed. "Thanks for the thought Edward, but you and I both know nothing gets Alice to back off, especially not over this. Don't worry, I can handle Alice."

Everyone else was with us on the dance floor; all wrapped up in their own private bubbles. I snuggled into Edward's chest, not really wanting the dancing to end. I felt like Eliza Doolittle in My Fair Lady, when she sings 'I Could've Danced All Night.' At least I could dance all night with Edward. As we turned on the dance floor, I could feel Edwards lips press occasionally on the top of my head.

It was almost midnight when Edward whispered in my ear, "I hate to say this, but we should head home. It's getting pretty late." I reluctantly pulled away and nodded. Edward smiled "I hate to see the evening end too."

We quietly said goodbye to everyone. Alice gave me a look that I knew meant that if I didn't call her tomorrow, she would hunt me down and beat me with a stiletto. We stood hand in hand as we made our descent in the elevator. As we walked outside, Edward shrugged out of his tuxedo jacket and draped it over my shoulders. The valet retrieved his car and we started driving for home.

I knew I had a silly smile on my face, but I couldn't help it. Edward reached over and took my hand, holding it in his on the console between us. We drove in silence, but seemed to be saying all we needed to through our hand connection.

Edward pulled into the stables all too soon. He came and opened my car door and took my hand again. I looked up at him as I exited the car. "Thank you Edward, for such a wonderful night."

"You're welcome Bella, thank you for sharing it with me." His crooked smile appeared, and my heart skipped a beat.

I started to pull my hand from his to walk to my apartment, but he grabbed it back. "What do you think you are doing?"

I looked at him confused, "Um, walking to my apartment Edward. Do you have a problem with that?"

"A gentleman always escorts a lady to her front door, or in your case, her kitchen door." He smiled at me and began to lead the way.

I could help but play along. "Well thank you kind sir. I appreciate your concern for my wellbeing."

He chuckled, "One can never be too careful. A beautiful young woman alone could be the target of unsavory characters. I couldn't bear it if I allowed that to happen to you."

We walked up the stairs and when we reached my door I took his jacket off and handed it back to him. He reached up and brushed a few curls back off my bare shoulder. "It's too bad this dress is completely impractical in the barn, I'll miss seeing you in it. I guess I will have to find a reason to get you dressed up again."

"As long as you are dressed up too, it's only fair." I gave him a wink.

Edward leaned forward and placed three chaste kisses in a row on my lips. "Get a good night's sleep Bella. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night Edward, sleep well." I opened my kitchen door and Edward gave my fingers a squeeze before he released my hand. After giving another crooked smile, he headed off down the stairs. I shut the door behind me and leaned against it with a sigh. Tonight had changed everything, and I felt a bit out of control. For once, I was embracing the feeling.

**EPOV**

I woke up Sunday morning early, but with a huge smile on my face. I laid in my bed for a few minutes recapping last night in my mind. Kissing Bella been everything I had imagined. It took everything in me not to just crush my lips to hers. I managed to keep my desires in check. Bella's lips, I could spend hours just thinking about them. They were so warm, soft, and sweet.

I bounced out of bed, something I hadn't done since I was ten I think. Grabbing my jeans I quickly got dressed and headed out to feed, taking my coffee with me. It was looking like it was going to be a beautiful day. I hoped Bella would wander down to the barn early.

As I was cleaning the first stall I heard a small voice behind me. "Hey there." I turned and Bella was leaning against the open door, a shy smile on her face.

"Hi beautiful, did you sleep okay?" She had on a dark blue v neck t shirt and jeans, but for once her hair was down loose. I put down my stall pick and moved to stand in front of her.

Bella blushed as she replied, "I did actually. I had some pretty amazing dreams that this really handsome man in a tuxedo was dancing with me."

I grabbed her hand because I found it impossible to not touch her standing that close. "Do tell? Really handsome huh?"

Bella nodded, "Yep, drop dead gorgeous in fact." She looked down and bit her lower lip. She had no idea what that unconscious habit of hers did to me.

"Well that's quite the coincidence because I had dreams about dancing with a breathtaking woman." I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist and pulled her to me.

"So this is all still real right? I didn't suffer from hallucinations last night? We were really at the Space Needle and you really kissed me?" She shook her head and grinned.

"I think you need a reminder that it's still very real." Before Bella could say anything else I brought my lips to hers. She instantly melted into my chest and I relished in the feeling of her body pressed against mine. I ran my tongue lightly along her lower lip and her tongue darted out, briefly connecting with mine. I was positive I had never tasted anything as sweet as Bella's mouth as my tongue sought hers again. Bella gripped onto my shoulders trying to pull closer to me. We broke finally, both needing some oxygen. Bella's breaths were coming as fast as my own. I stared intently into the brown eyes that were gazing up at me.

"Was that a sufficient reminder? Or do I need to convince you some more? I don't mind having to argue my case further." I gave her a wink.

Bella blushed again and let out a soft laugh. "You are very persuasive Edward, and I think you made your point. But I will probably need reminding throughout the day."

I hugged her to me again, "No problem, I'll make sure I keep you reminded. Now that you are here, if you help me out with a couple stalls, I think we should go on a trail ride? How does that sound."

"Sounds great, do you want me to pack us a lunch again?" Bella's eyes danced with happiness.

"Absolutely. While you put together some lunch for us I will tack up Aston and Mimosa."

We finished chores and Bella disappeared back to her apartment to change. I always kept a spare pair of breeches in my office so I quickly made the switch from jeans. I was almost done tacking both horses up when Bella was back, a small backpack over her shoulder.

"Ready to head out Miss Swan?" She nodded at me.

"After you Mr. Cullen." The way my last name rolled off Bella's tongue, sounded entirely too good.

I lead the way out, a different direction then before. Bella didn't question the change; she just rode along quietly next to me. One reason I had picked a different trail was it was wide enough she could ride beside me, and I could look at her as much as I wanted. The other was a surprise I had to show Bella.

"Shall we play twenty questions again Bella?"

She looked at me out of the corner of her eye, "Sure, who goes first."

"Ladies first, always." Even though it was my suggestion, I didn't have a question in mind for Bella yet.

"Okay, let me see. What is your favorite season, fall, winter, spring or summer?"

"Hmm, I have to say fall I think. I like the falling leaves, the change in the air, enjoying a fire in the fireplace, the smell of the air after a rain. Plus its football season and I do have a weakness for football."

"Football, really? Well we will have to watch some Seahawks games together."

I gave Bella a grin to show her I liked that idea. "My turn now, what is your favorite holiday?"

Bella's eyebrows came together as she thought for a moment. "That is really hard to decide. My gut reaction is Christmas. I love the decorating, the cooking, finding that perfect gift for someone. Waking up Christmas morning is still almost as exciting to me as it was when I was a little girl. Emmett still jumps on my bed too to wake me up, at least when we are in the same place for Christmas morning. Sometimes he is still an eight year old."

"I did the same to Alice, but I have to admit I haven't since I was 13. The tables turned and Alice started becoming the one waking me up. She had some of the rudest ways too if I didn't get up at her first request." I shuddered when I remembered some of Alice's more memorable alarm methods.

Bella laughed loudly, "Frozen marbles?"

"Oh no Bella, she got you too? That one is one of the worst." Alice would take marbles she had put in the freezer, and dump them on my feet, legs, and any exposed skin.

"Yes, Alice unloaded a few of her methods on me too in the four years we were roommates. The marbles one is pretty bad, but the wax one was worse."

That was not one I could remember, the wax one? "Wax one, what was that? I don't remember Alice doing anything with wax to me."

Bella shuddered a little. "I'm a pretty sound sleeper, especially if I don't want to wake up. Apparently Alice had tried to get me up to go to this major sale, and I wasn't coming to. So she took a little of her leg wax, warmed it, spread it on my forearm, and RIP, I was very awake. I was also very pissed."

I couldn't help but laugh. Bella gave me a bit of a dirty look. "I'm sorry, I'm sure it hurt. I'm just glad Alice hadn't discovered that beauty product while she was still at home. My legs are hairy enough she could've sent me into shock from the pain." Bella giggled.

"Well I took three of her favorite pairs of shoes and hid them for a week. She never brought out the wax again." Bella paused, "Okay, my turn again. If you were trapped on an island, and could only bring three things, what would you bring?"

"I am assuming I don't need to worry about shelter or food etc?" Bella nodded. "Okay, then I would bring my iPod, which for this answer, has unlimited battery life, a toothbrush, and you." I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye waiting for the expected blush. Yep, there it is. We rode in silence for a few minutes, Bella wearing a small smile on her face, and me with big ass grin on mine.

"Okay one more round, we are almost to our destination. What is your favorite movie?"

Bella groaned, "I have to pick just one? That's almost impossible. Can't you give me a couple categories or something?"

I sighed, "Fine, favorite drama, favorite classic, and favorite comedy?"

Bella paused for a moment, pursing her lips as she thought. It was a good thing we were on horses because my urge to kiss her was enormous. "Drama I would say Seabiscuit, classic All About Eve, and comedy, Monty Python and the Holy Grail."

"Good choices, final question for me?"

Bella suddenly got a mischievous look on her face, which couldn't be good. "How old were you when you had your first kiss?"

Okay it was my turn to have my face redden a little. "I was 12. It was a girl at summer camp, her name was Kelly. I don't remember her last name. I do remember it was really awkward. New questions will have to wait because over this little hill is our destination."

We walked down through the trees into one of my favorite places in the world, my meadow. It is on the far reaches of my property, and I found it wandering around on Aston one day. Almost a perfect circle of trees surrounded a field of grass and wild flowers. I liked to ride out here, turn Aston loose to graze and just relax.

I watched Bella's face for her reaction. Her eyes grew huge as she took in the sight before her. "Wow, this place is incredible. It almost seems magical."

I hopped off Aston, removing his bridle so he could munch some grass. "Well I think it is." I walked over to Mimosa as Bella dismounted, and turned her loose like Aston. The two horses stood side by side quietly grazing. I took Bella's hand and walked her a few feet away and we sat down in the grass. Bella unpacked lunch and we ate quietly side by side. After we were done eating I motioned for Bella to come sit between my legs. She shifted over and joined me, leaning back against my chest. I pulled the band out of the end of her braid and let her hair loose, twining one of her curls between my fingers.

"How did you find this place Edward? Are we even still on your land?"

I wrapped a second curl around one of my fingers, turning it in the sunlight to admire the different hues. "Yes this is still part of my property. Found it by accident trail riding on Aston. Actually, you are the first person besides me to see this place. I wanted to share it with you. I knew you would appreciate it."

Bella twisted her face up to look at me. "Thank you Edward for sharing it with me."

"You are welcome." I planted a small kiss on the end of her nose. She smiled and went back to leaning on my chest. Reaching out she interlaced the fingers of her left hand with mine and wrapped our two arms around her waist. I was still playing with a few of her curls, which smelled faintly of strawberries and flowers to me.

We sat in silence; the only sound our breathing in synchronization. The horses wandered slowly around the field near us. I released Bella's curls and wrapped her other hand in mine and turned it to look at it. Her fingers were so small and delicate. The only fault, if you could call it that, was I could see that Bella bit her nails. Somehow that made her more real to me. If she was too perfect maybe she was a figment of my imagination.

Finally it was time to head back, and I said so to Bella. She sighed and squeezed both my hands before she got up. Reaching down she offered me her hand to pull me up. We rounded up the horses. Bella was fastening Mimosa's bridle when I walked over and offered her Aston's reins. "Want to trade?" Her reaction was priceless. One would've thought I'd handed her a million dollars.

"Are you sure Edward?" Her hands shook just a little as she took the reins from me.

"Absolutely. You will be fine. Besides, you and Aston are buddies now." I took Mimosa from her and gave her a leg up on Aston. Hopping up on Mimosa, we headed back side by side to the barn. Bella had my favorite radiant smile on her face. Occasionally she would reach down and pat Aston on his neck, or give him a scratch. I watched him flick an ear back as if he was listening to her every time she did.

Too soon the ride was over and we were back at the barn. I could tell Bella was reluctant to dismount from Aston. I got off Mimosa and looked up at Bella sitting on Aston. I wished I'd had my camera, my girl on my horse. It was a perfect sight. "Bella I promise you will get to ride him again. There is a lot he can teach you, especially since he trusts you now."

Bella dismounted and stood in front of me. "Remind me please." It took me a split second to understand what she meant. I wrapped my free arm around her and kissed her lips softly.

"Do you remember now?" I asked. Bella shook her head.

"Nope, another please." She looked up at me innocently.

I gave a stronger kiss, lingering a little longer and as I pulled away I took her lower lip between mine and gave it a little pull. "How about now?"

"Still a little unreal, one more please." I think there is a distinct possibility that Bella may kill me. I kissed her lips once, then ran my lips up her jaw and kissed right behind her ear. I felt a shiver run through her.

"Feel real enough to you now?" I whispered in her ear.

Bella pulled back and smiled at me. "Yes, very real now. Thank you."

"Anytime."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So, I hope everyone enjoyed pt II of the date, and their little trail ride. You know I had to sneak the meadow in somehow.**

**I think I would fake amnesia to get reminders from Edward, hee hee.**

**Review, review, review please. A happy author puts up chapters faster. Yes, I'm blackmailing you just a little.**


	12. Chapter 12

**As usual, I own NOTHING.....SM does.**

**Anyone seen the new Edward action figure that is coming out with New Moon.....um, it's yummy. And for you Jake fans, he will have one too, and his shirt comes off. (Why they couldn't make Edward's removable, I don't know....bastards.)**

**I can't believe Summit is letting Rachelle Lefevre go! Hard to know what the full story is behind it, but her statement sure sounds like she didn't want to give up the part. Eclipse is a huge Victoria thing, and I liked her in the part.**

**THANK YOU to my faithful reviewers! You rock my world. A special shout out to BronzeHairedGoddess and XOXOgossipgirl21 this week for your wonderful and hilarious reviews. Also Lindyrb, I can't PM you, but I wanted to say I love your reviews!!**

**Also thank you for those who reassured me I'm not the only pathetic one who started shaking with the released NM clips from Comic Con.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 12**

**EPOV**

The next few days seemed to just float by. I found myself smiling all the time, and caught Bella smiling a lot too. She had told me that she had spent an hour on the phone with Alice Sunday night, under interrogation. Alice had caught me this morning before I headed to the barn.

"Hey there Edward, how are doing?" Her tone suggested she knew the answer all ready.

"Fine Alice, but I need to get to the barn. Can we talk tonight?"

I heard her sigh, "Just 'fine'? Liar. I suppose I can wait, but can I ask you a couple things to tide me over until we talk? Pleeeeease?"

Usually I was impervious to Alice's begging, but not today. I was in too good of a mood to refuse her. "Go ahead Miss Impatience. Didn't get all the info you wanted from Bella?"

"Some but not all. So my questions are will you finally admit to me you like her, have you kissed her, and did you like her dress Saturday?"

I was surprised she didn't know if I had kissed Bella, I figured Alice would've pulled that from her first thing. "Bella wouldn't tell you if I had kissed her or not?"

"No she wouldn't, but the way she giggled I think you have. She said she wasn't going to give me details until she talked to you. Some crap about some things being private. Sheesh, you'd think she'd tell her best friend." I could hear frustration in Alice's every word.

"Well I will admit to you yes, I like Bella, a lot. I thought she was absolutely drop dead gorgeous in the dress she wore Saturday. If you picked it out, I will give you my credit card to take her shopping again, and get yourself some new Jimmy Choo's while you are at it. As for kissing, I'm going to wait to talk to Bella before I answer you." Alice growled into the phone.

"Edward Cullen, you and Bella must be meant for each other. You are both stubborn and secretive! But I will take you up on the shopping offer very soon! You know I love you, even if sometimes I want to kick your ass, right?"

"Yes Alice, I know. Now I need to get to the barn, I'll call you tonight." I was tapping my foot, anxious to leave.

Alice said "You better or you will be buying me two new pairs of shoes."

We hung up and I headed for the barn. Alice had made me late by almost thirty minutes. My schedule being messed with didn't bother me. Being delayed in seeing Bella did.

I was crossing by the arena when I heard an odd sound from the barn. It didn't sound like a horse. I paused a second listening. Then I heard it again, a low voice, some thumping, and then a woman's muffled shriek. Bella!

I ran to the aisle and could see Bella pinned up against a stall by some guy with long blond hair. He had one hand spanning her throat and collarbone region pressing her into the wall. One knee was between her legs further trapping her. As I came around the corner I witnessed this guy haul off and slap Bella hard across the face, screaming "You little whoring bitch!" The force of the blow slammed Bella's head back into the wall.

There was no thought process for me at all, just anger. I ran down the aisle and tackled into him. He was so busy going after Bella he didn't hear me coming. We hit the ground hard; I ended up sitting across his chest. Bella screamed out "Edward!"

"I don't know who the fuck you are." I landed one punch. "But I was raised to never raise a hand to a woman." I punched him again, bloodying his nose. "I have no issue hitting someone who does though!" I directed one more solid hit at his face.

The last punch caused him to stopping trying to fight me off. I stayed sitting on him, my legs pinning his arms to his sides. My riding muscles came in handy for more then riding. "Bella call 911. My cell is in my back pocket." I felt her reach in and grab it. Her attacker and I glared at each other, and I knew as strong as I was, I wasn't going to be able to keep him down long enough.

"The police are coming Edward." Bella's voice was shaking.

"Bella, bring me 2 lead ropes will you?" I nodded towards two on stall doors.

"Sure, what do you want them for?"

I turned to look at her with a grim smile, "Restraints of course. Tie one around his ankles, tight. Then hand me the other." Bella tied his ankles and I rolled him enough to tie his hands behind his back." I got up and looked at Bella. "Do you know this scumbag?"

Bella looked down, ashamed and embarrassed. "It's okay Bella, I'm not upset. I am just trying to figure out what the hell is going on."

"His name is James; he is my ex from high school." She still couldn't look at me.

I turned to him. He grinned evilly at me and decided to open his mouth. Obviously he wasn't very intelligent. "I was just trying to catch up with Bella here. When I found out where she was I had to come and just remind the little slut who she really belonged to." Rage flowed through me and I delivered a swift kick to his abdomen, causing him to groan and curl up.

Bella rushed past me at James, "I don't belong to anyone you asshole, especially not you. I never did and I never will!" I had grabbed Bella's upper arms to keep her from getting too close; the look in her eyes was murderous, her voice was laced with venom. An idea came to me. I leaned down and spoke softly in her ear.

"Bella, the cops will be here in a few seconds, but if you were to want to maybe, demonstrate to this slimeball how you feel physically, I can look the other way." I gently let go of her arms and Bella walked to stand right next to James. I watched as she leaned back and then spit in his face. James was not happy about that little stunt. His malicious look didn't deter Bella though. She slowly moved towards his feet. He was positioned on his back, watching her, looking a little nervous at this point. She stood at his hip line, swiftly raised her left foot and stomped it down hard on his groin. A smug smile of satisfaction was on her face as she turned away from James who was crying like a little girl.

"Thank you Edward." I reached out and wrapped her in my arms.

"You're welcome, and after the police leave we need to talk." I rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"I know." She buried her head in my chest.

The police pulled in, lights and sirens going. They had the EMT's look at Bella while I told the cops what I had walked in and witnessed. I wanted to sit with Bella while they took her statement, but they requested I stay away. James had been untied, handcuffed, and placed in the back of one of the squad cars. I asked one of the officers to open the door so I could say something to him. James eyed me, watching to make sure the officer didn't leave him alone with me. The fact that I worried him a little made me feel good.

"Listen you piece of shit. I will have you know that Bella means everything to me, she is my life. You are going away for as long as I can ensure is possible. But if you ever mess with her in any way, ever, I will make sure you regret it, if you live long enough too." I turned away as the cop closed the door. He patted me on the shoulder.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that Mr. Cullen." He gave me a small smile and got in his cruiser to take James away.

The other officers had just finished taking Bella's statement and she motioned for me to join her. I jogged over and took her hand as the lead officer spoke.

"We have both your statements. We will be in touch, but my guess is this will proceed rapidly and you will hear from the district attorney within a few days, since you are both pressing charges. Assault, battery, trespassing, there is enough here to put him away for some time. Not to mention the drugs we found on him when he was searched."

The EMT's had determined Bella didn't need to go to the hospital, but told me to watch her for trouble breathing, or signs of head trauma. I nodded and looked over at Bella. She was still shaking and pale. There was a dark purplish red bruise beginning to show across her throat, and another on her left cheek. The officials all drove out and I led Bella towards her apartment.

"Edward what are you doing? The stalls still need to be done." She tried to stop me.

"I don't care about the stalls Bella, I care about you. We are going up to your apartment and I'm going to take care of you. No arguments, please?" I gave her a pleading look. The shock was leaving my system and the reality of what had happened was setting in. Bella nodded at me and leaned into me. I wrapped my arm around her and lead her into her apartment.

I sat her down on her couch. "Where is your Advil?" She pointed to the proper cupboard. I pulled out two tablets, grabbed two small bags of frozen vegetables from her freezer, two dishtowels and a bottle of juice. I sat facing her on the couch.

"First off take these, and drink a lot of the juice, you need some blood sugar." She was still shaking so I grabbed an afghan off the back of her chair and wrapped it around her shoulders. I waited while she drank down all the juice. Wrapping the two vegetable packs in dishtowels, I handed her one to place on her throat, and I gently placed the other under her left eye. She winced a little and closed her eyes.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm my nerves. I felt nauseous and all I could see in my head was James hitting Bella, watching her head snap back. I shook my head trying to rid my mind of the image. Part of me was kicking myself for not being on time getting down to the barn. Maybe I could've stopped it before she was hurt. I opened my eyes again, to see a few tears leaking out from Bella's eyes.

"You're safe now Bella. He's gone and he's not coming back, I promise. I will not let anything or anyone hurt you." I damn well meant it too.

Bella nodded and opened her eyes. Her shaking was slowing but her eyes still showed her fear. As she gazed at me the chocolate brown of her eyes seemed to just melt into mine. I stroked her uninjured cheek with my free hand. "I'm so sorry I was running late this morning. If I had been on time maybe none of this would have happened."

"Edward, this is not your fault. I'm so thankful you showed up when you did. You stopped him, that's all that matters." She wrapped her free hand in mine.

"That's not enough; I should've been there so that it didn't have a chance to start." I couldn't help my guilt, I knew Bella was right, but still, I should've been there.

Bella put her hand on my cheek. "Edward, you can't do everything. I'll be the first to say you are amazing, but no one is perfect. You were there when I needed you. Thank you."

I stared into her eyes again, and all I saw there was love and trust. No fear or anger. "You're welcome." She placed her hand back in mine.

"Edward I need to tell you some things about my past. No one knows all of what I'm going to share, not even my parents or Emmett. Alice doesn't know any of it. I am going to tell her someday, the time has just never felt right. You will be the first person who knows all of it." She took a shaky breath. I squeezed her hand in silent support and waited for her to continue.

"As I said, James was a boyfriend in high school. He transferred to Forks the beginning of our junior year. He was on the football team, and all the girls were after him of course. When he started talking to me I was in shock. He seemed so quiet and polite. The girls at school were annoyed by it. Guys just really don't pay attention to me." I shook my head in disbelief, how could guys not notice Bella.

"Anyway, he was persistent. He would offer to study with me. He'd sit with me at lunch. He asked me to the movies a couple times before I finally said yes. He just seemed to be a standard nice guy. My Dad and Emmett both met him and he charmed them too."

Bella took another deep breath, and took my ice pack off her face and then handed me the one she had been holding. "We had been dating for a couple months the first time it happened. I was late meeting him after football practice. I had never seen him so angry about anything. He pulled me behind one of the classroom buildings by my hair; no one was around to see it. He told me that if I was ever late to pick him up again, that I would be sorry. He smacked my face and we left like nothing had happened. Later he called and apologized, said he had been yelled at by the coach at practice and he didn't mean to take it out on me. That began the pattern. Things would be fine for a while, and then James would lose his temper. He always managed to hit me or hurt me in places that weren't really obvious. The few times he gave me a black eye, everyone believed I had fallen down or whatever story I gave. I have such a history of clumsiness it was believable."

Bella hung her head down and tears were flowing down her face. "No one knew what was happening. I was too ashamed to say anything, and too scared. James had told me what he would do to me if I broke up with him. He knew I was a virgin and more than once he told me the awful ways he had planned to change that when he got a chance. I knew by the way he would kiss me, if you could call it that, he wasn't kidding. I was very lucky that he never had the opportunity to make good on his threats."

I found myself wishing I had done more damage to James earlier when I had the chance. Rage flowed through me, but I kept it at bay. Bella still had more to say, and I didn't want her to stop until she was done. I could tell how hard this was for her. Her voice had gotten quieter and quieter until she was whispering, and she hadn't made eye contact with me since she began speaking.

"Emmett was the one who saved me from James. One day, he came home unexpectedly from college. He walked into our living room just in time to see James throw me up against the wall and call me one of his usual insults of choice. Emmett came unglued. He smashed James against the wall, and punched him until he was almost unconscious. I stopped him before he killed James and made him call Dad. James was arrested, but because he was a juvenile, he didn't do any time. He was expelled from school of course, and there was a restraining order against him. I was so embarrassed when everyone found out what had been going on. People at school would either look at me with pity or with disgust. James just disappeared from Forks; I was left behind to pick up the pieces."

"When I moved back here after college, I had a run in with James in a parking lot in Seattle. I had no clue he was still in Washington, let alone near Seattle. He insinuated that he wasn't finished with me. Then he saw the story on the internet news a few days ago about the hospital fundraiser, and there was a picture of all of us. That's how he tracked me to here and found me."

"So now you know everything. Now you know why I'm so ashamed that I managed to drag you into it to. My past problems shouldn't screw up your life."

I took a deep breath before I opened my mouth to say anything. Bella was still looking at her legs as she sat Indian style in front of me.

"Bella look at me." Slowly she looked up at me, her eyes swimming with tears. "Bella, what you went through could've happened to anyone, and unfortunately does. It wasn't your fault, and it wasn't because there is anything wrong with you. You are one of the strongest and bravest women I know. I was so proud of you today when you kicked James. Now I only wish you had kicked a few dozen times." I gave Bella a smile and she returned a shaky smile. "Thank you for sharing your past with me because I know how difficult it must be for you to relive it."

Bella nodded, "You're welcome."

There was something more I needed to tell her. "Bella, when I realized what might have happened to you today, that I could've lost you before we even had a chance to explore our relationship more, it just about killed me. I just want you to know that I am here for you, always, and I want to be as long as you want me. I can't imagine my world without you in it." Bella smiled and this time it reached her eyes. I was happy to see that the fear and shame that had been there earlier had disappeared.

I pulled Bella gently onto my lap, making sure I didn't press her sore face to my chest. We sat there for awhile. I just held her, rubbing her back and occasionally kissing the top of her head.

"Are you hungry Bella?" It was one in the afternoon already.

Bella answered into my chest, "A little."

"Well okay then, why don't you come help me find stuff in your kitchen and I'll make us some lunch." I gently pulled Bella off my lap and up off the couch.

Comfort food seemed in order to me, so I made us some French toast. We sat at Bella's little table and ate quietly. I watched her closely, but she seemed to be feeling better. There was light behind her eyes again. She looked over at me, "You are a really good cook. Why didn't you say that when I asked you if you had any hidden talents?"

I smiled at her. "Well, I can't tell you all my talents at first. It's more fun to have you discover them as we go."

I washed the dishes, ignoring Bella's protests that she could do them later. She sat on the couch watching me, icing her bruises again. When I was done I walked over and squatted down in front of her. "Now, here is the plan for tonight. I'm going to run you a bath. While you relax I will go feed the horses. Then we are going to watch something fun on DVD and order pizza. How does that sound to you?"

Bella laughed softly. "It sounds like you are spoiling me Edward."

"Damn straight I am. Perk number one of being your boyfriend, I get to spoil you whenever I want." The word was out of my mouth before I realized it. We hadn't really discussed what we were yet, but now I had put it out there. I looked at Bella for her reaction.

"Well as long as you're my boyfriend I guess I'm okay with that." She wrapped her arms around me and placed a light kiss on my lips. "If I can spoil you back."

"Of course. But I don't need spoiling today, it's all you. You sit here, I'll be right back." I wandered into Bella's bedroom and into her bathroom. I hadn't seen the changes Alice had made in here and they were really amazing. I started filling the tub with hot water, and added some of Bella's body wash to give her some bubbles. I looked at the label to what scent she liked, Freesia. I would have to remember that. Returning to the living room I walked Bella back to her bathroom. When she saw the filling tub and the bubbles she turned and hugged me fiercely, not saying a word.

"Now, you enjoy your soak. I will put my cell here so call the barn phone if you need anything at all. When you're done we will debate over pizza toppings and watch something fun, okay?"

"Okay Edward." I started to head out the door to give her some privacy but she called after me. "Edward?" I peeked my head back in. "Thank you." I smiled and headed out to feed the horses.

**BPOV**

As I soaked in my bathtub, I tried my hardest to forget everything awful from the morning. I could still feel James's hands on me as he tossed me up against the stall door, and it made me feel like throwing up. I wanted to scrub everywhere he had touched with a brillo pad.

When Edward knocked James off of me, he was like my avenging angel. Then he read my mind and gave me the opportunity for a little retribution. They say revenge doesn't solve anything, but kicking James in the balls, sure made me feel good. Now it seemed I would finally be rid of him for awhile. I knew eventually I would have to call Dad and fill him in, before it made it back to him. I just didn't want to even think about that now.

I leaned back in the tub with my eyes closed. I still couldn't believe how lucky I was. How did I ever find someone as wonderful as Edward, who still wanted to be with me after I unloaded my past on him? I did feel better now that he knew everything that had happened with James. Boyfriend, he had said boyfriend. I about passed out when that word passed his lips. Edward Cullen was my boyfriend. I giggled to myself. To be this giddy after such a crap day was odd, but I liked it.

The water was starting to cool, so reluctantly I drained the tub. I grabbed a pair of pajama pants and a tank top. I heard Edward knock on my kitchen door before opening it. "Bella, can I come in?"

"Yes Edward, I'll be out in a minute." I ran a brush through my hair and looked at my reflection in the mirror. Ugh, those bruises were going to be hideous looking in the morning, they already looked bad now. I joined Edward in the kitchen. He grimaced slightly seeing my bruises completely exposed. "Sorry, do you want me to put something else on? I can cover them up."

"No Bella you look fine. I just had a brief desire to run James over with a piece of heavy machinery, no big deal."

I laughed, I couldn't help it. Edward smiled and then laughed too. "Sounds like a plan that I would like to assist you with Edward. Are all the horses okay?"

"Yes they are fine; Aston is looking for you though."

Edward leaned on the kitchen counter. He had changed from his barn clothes. He was wearing black jeans and a bright blue long sleeved shirt. My eyes roamed down his body and back up again, where they met his amused ones. "Sorry for staring, you look really nice."

Edward winked at me. "Don't apologize. I would never complain about you staring at me like that."

I blushed. "So what kind of pizza do you want to order?"

"Well, I'm happy with cheese, or pepperoni, or Hawaiian. I'm kind of boring when it comes to pizza toppings." That was the only thing about Edward that could be considered boring.

I thought a moment, "If you put mushrooms on my half of any of those I'm a happy camper, if you don't like mushrooms that is."

"Actually I like mushrooms. How about half Hawaiian with mushrooms and half pepperoni with mushrooms? The best of both worlds."

I handed him his cell phone, "Perfect!"

Edward ordered the pizza and I went and sat on the couch. He came walking over with a DVD in his hand. I raised an eyebrow as he put it in my player without saying anything. "It's a surprise." He said, giving me an angelic look when I rolled my eyes at him.

He came and sat down next to me, swinging my legs across his lap. I handed him the remote and he clicked everything on. I watched the screen; out of the corner of my eyes I could see Edward watching me for my reaction. Then familiar music came on, it was a DVD of Looney Toons Cartoons. I started giggling and shoved Edward with my foot. "Oh my god! I haven't seen any of these in so long. This is perfect!" Edward grinned at my reaction and wrapped his hands around my fuzzy sock covered feet. I leaned back on the couch and we watched the first couple cartoons. I was transported back to being eight years old and sitting in front of the television with a bowl of cereal on a Saturday morning.

Edward and I were laughing at Bugs Bunny like a couple of idiots. We stopped the DVD when the pizza came, dished up and resumed our cartoon fest. After pizza I cleaned things up quickly while Edward went back to his place. He said he wanted to put some sweats on and grab something.

Moments later he was back, hiding something behind his back. He had on these plaid flannel pajama pants, which were somehow cute and sexy all at the same time. His eyes had a sparkle in their green depths that told me he was up to something.

"Edward, what do you have behind your back? You are up to something."

He tried to look nonchalant. "I'm not up to anything, I just brought dessert." With that he produced a box of Lucky Charms from behind his back with a flourish. "You can't have cartoons without Lucky Charms."

"My god, you really do think of everything don't you? How did I get to be so lucky?" I grabbed the box and put it on the coffee table. Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Personally I think I'm the lucky one." He placed a single kiss on my shoulder.

"Mutually lucky?" I tipped my head to look back at him.

"Sounds fair. Ready for more Bugs?" He plopped down in the papasan and pulled me down next to him. I turned on my side and snuggled into his chest, resting one leg across his. He wrapped one arm around me and pulled me into him more. I placed my hand over his heart and could feel it beating steadily. The combination of feeling his heartbeat, being in wrapped up in his arms, made me feel the safest I ever had in my life.

"Ready. Fire away."

We laid there for at least a couple hours watching cartoons, occasionally reciting the lines we knew. Edward broke out the Lucky Charms later and started feeding me the marshmellow bits. At some point, I don't exactly know when, I fell asleep against his chest. I awakened when Edward was placing me in my bed and covering me up.

"Get some sleep Bella. I'll see you in the morning." I instantly felt the loss of contact with his body, and his walking out my bedroom door felt wrong. I had a moment of panic hit me. I sat straight up in bed.

"Edward wait, don't go home!" I felt my heart speed up and began breathing fast. What was wrong with me? Edward rushed back and sat on the edge of my bed and held me.

"Shh, easy sweetheart, I'm not going home. I was going to crash on your couch. You didn't think I'd leave you alone tonight did you? Bella take some deep breaths, you're okay. I'm not leaving." My panic eased as I listened to his voice and I was able to slow my breathing.

"I'm sorry Edward, I just panicked, I don't know why." I closed my eyes and inhaled the scent of him, which always made me feel better.

"You don't have to know why, and you certainly have nothing to apologize for. Tell me what you need and I will do my best to give it to you." He rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"I want you to stay on my couch, please."

"Absolutely. Better now?" I nodded. "Okay, well if you need me I'll be just on the other side of that wall." He tucked me back in, and gave me a gentle kiss. "Do you want your door open or closed?"

"Open please." Somehow having it open made me feel better.

"Good night Bella."

"Night Edward." He walked out into the living room. I could hear him moving around a bit and saw the light shut off. I curled up on my side and closed my eyes.

I woke and my room was dark. There was a little bit of moonlight coming through my windows. I rolled over and a hand clamped over my mouth. James! He was in my bedroom. How did he get in here? He was supposed to be in jail. I tried to scream but his hand prevented me from making any sounds. James leaned down and whispered in my ear "Won't do you any good to scream, there is no one to hear you. Took care of your rescuer, he won't be waking for awhile. The time has come for me to make good on my promise of making you a real woman." James grabbed my tank top and ripped it down the middle. I managed to bite his hand and when he took it away I screamed for Edward as loud as I could. I kept kicking out at him trying to keep him off of me.

"Bella!" I could hear Edward calling my name in the distance. "Bella wake up, wake up it's just a nightmare."

I came to my senses enough to see Edward sitting in front of me, his hands on my shoulders and a panicked look on his face. I flung myself into his lap sobbing. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, hanging on for dear life.

Edward picked me up and carried me out to the living room. He sat down in the chair and just held me while I cried. As my tears subsided, he finally spoke, "Bella, do you want to talk about it? I know it was about James, you yelled his name. Then you were screaming for me."

I took a shuddering breath, I really didn't want to talk about it, but maybe it would be better if I did. Whispering I told Edward what the nightmare had been about. When I was done, I did feel better. Edward put his hand on my face and turned me to look at him.

"Bella, he will never hurt you again. I will make sure of it. Have you had nightmares like this before?" He stroked my hair back behind my ear.

"Not since high school." I had forgotten how awful they had been.

"Some old wounds were reopened today honey. It's going to take a little time for them to heal again. I'll help you. It will be okay, I promise."

I felt so safe back against his chest again. I focused on the sound of his heartbeat. I started to say something, than hesitated. Edward sensed it and looked down at me waiting for me to say what I had started to. "Edward, will you do me a favor?"

"You know I will."

"Will you stay with me on my bed, please? I just need you near me. I feel safer if you are next to me." I looked down at my fingers, wondering if he thought my request was crazy.

Edward reacted as if what I wanted was the most natural thing in the world. "Of course. Come on; let's get you tucked back in." He carried me back into my room and set me on the bed. I crawled back under the sheets and quilt. Edward lay down behind me, pulling just the quilt over himself, and hugged me back against his chest. He kissed my shoulder a few times before settling in with his head nestled near mine. I could feel his warm breath on the back of my neck.

"You know what Edward?" I whispered.

"No, what Bella?" He whispered back.

"You are the best thing to ever happen to me." It was true, especially now. I didn't know what I would do without him.

Edward leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "Ditto."

In Edward's arms I found a peaceful sleep, his heartbeat against my back soothing me as I drifted off.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay.....I hope you liked this chapter, because I have seriously had it planned out since around ch 2. **

**Suggestions for heavy machinery for James?? Combine? Wrecking Ball? Paver?**

**Sigh, I'm more in love with my Edward then ever......**

**REVIEW please, please, please...........with a naked Horseward with whipped cream and a cherry. Your choice for the location of the condiments.....hee hee**


	13. Chapter 13

**Awwww, I heart all you guys for the wonderful reviews last chapter. Plus the fantabulous suggestions for heavy equipment to maul James with. There were some clear favorites, and some very creative ones too. Here are a few awards I must give out.....**

**Most Creative: Melferd: the cleaners from the movie Labyrinth. Misskaterinab: an industrial cheese grating machine, creative and EWW Arevilla88: Bear madness (aka Emmett infuriated)**

**Award for most equipment used at once: Twilightnaley 19: Wrecking ball, paver, padfoot, smooth drum, bulldozer, excavator, scraper and forklift, then repeat. She is thorough.**

**LOL award: YankeeDiva: a cell mate for James named Big Bad Bubba II, who makes James his bitch.**

**Other Farming/heavy equipement was popular, various recommendations included: combine, bailer, field disker, hay mower, crop harvester, something from the JCB line of equipment.**

**Most Suggestions: Wood chipper, NICE!**

**Aston also was a popular one, right after the woodchipper, especially since horse injuries are usually "accidents". If it didn't mean allowing James back on the farm, I'd do it.**

**Without further ado, I give you 13. Remember I own nothing. I do own a weedeater that I think would be fun to take to James.....take his dick off a quarter inch at a time.....hee hee.**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 13**

**EPOV**

Light pouring through Bella's bedroom window roused me from my sleep. I was so comfortable, Bella draped across my chest, her warm, relaxed body pressed against mine. The sheet separating us had vanished somewhere overnight. I didn't want to go anywhere. Thanksfully we had a little time before we had to get up. My cell was on the nightstand; I reached over Bella and grabbed it. There was a text message from Alice of course.

**You didn't call me last night asshat, now you owe me two pairs of shoes. If you don't call me by this afternoon **

**it will be three. And you better have a good reason for not calling!**

I shook my head. I would have to ask Bella how much she wanted Alice to know about what happened yesterday with James. There was another question I had for her, but the timing for it was tricky. Her tale of her nightmare brought up something she had alluded to before, she was a virgin. I didn't have a problem with that; I just wanted to be sure that I didn't push her. I didn't have an extensive black book in my past, but I certainly was no longer a virgin. Making sure Bella and I were on the same page was important to me. This also meant at some point I would need to tell her about Tanya. I sighed. I really didn't like to think about that bitch, but Bella should know my history too.

I shoved those thoughts from my head and gazed down at Bella. She was snuggled into my chest, one arm wrapped across me. She had one leg wrapped around my thigh, awfully close to the rather large erection I had woken up with. Morning wood was not unusual, but Bella's presence next to me all night had definitely worsened the situation. I leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Stroking gently up and down her back, I closed my eyes and just enjoyed all the assaults on my senses. The feel, smell, and sight of Bella next to me.

Bella stirred slightly in my arms. Opening my eyes I could see her eyes moving behind her eyelids. She was dreaming again. The rest of the night had passed without any repeat of her nightmares, but I was wary they would return. As I watched her she gripped my shirt with her delicate fingers. "Edward, please stay. Don't go, I need you."

"Sweetheart, I'm right here, I'm not leaving." I wrapped both arms around her and held her tightly to me. She smiled slightly in her sleep.

"My Edward, you're my Edward."

"Yes I am sweetheart." It amazed me that it seemed she could almost carry on a conversation while she was asleep. It was an interesting opportunity to peer into Bella's subconscious.

"Looks good….." Her voice trailed off.

I wondered what she was dreaming about now. "What looks good Bella?" I didn't know if she would answer or just ramble about something else.

"You, in breeches, very hot, want to……"

Okay this line of conversation was not helping the situation below my belt at all, but I couldn't stop myself from asking. "Want to what Bella?" I whispered.

She stirred and pressed herself up against me tighter.

"What did you want Bella?" I was dying of curiosity. But it looked like Bella was done dreaming. I wasn't going to get an answer, at least not yet. Bella was stirring more, and I suspected she would be waking soon.

A few minutes later her head popped up off my chest, her eyes still a little puffy from her tears the night before. Her hair was all tousled, and frankly I had never seen her look more appealing than she did now.

I caught her bemused gaze and gave her a smile. "Morning my Bella."

"Morning Edward." She croaked out as she plopped her head back down on my chest. "What time is it?"

"Quarter to seven. Don't worry, the horses can be fed a half an hour later, it will be fine. I didn't want to wake you; you were sleeping so peacefully, except for the talking of course." I couldn't resist giving her the bait and seeing if she took it.

Bella turned her head so her chin was resting on my chest and I was eye to eye with her. "Talking? Oh God. Please tell me I wasn't talking in my sleep."

I chuckled, "Okay, you weren't talking in your sleep."

Bella's cheeks flushed pink and she buried her head back into my chest, trying to pull the covers over it. "Oh holy hell. How embarrassed should I be?"

I pulled the covers back off of Bella's head. "I thought it was cute myself. You referred to me as 'my Edward'." I leaned down and murmured in her ear, "And you told me I looked hot in my breeches." I chuckled again.

Bella groaned into my chest, and I could feel her breath through the thin fabric of my shirt. I wasn't about to tell her that it wasn't the first time I heard her talk in her sleep. "So Bella, I want to know something?"

Bella rolled her head up enough so one dark brown eye was looking at me, her eyebrow raised. "What do you want to know?"

"Do you really think I look hot in breeches?" I gave her my crooked smile that she seemed to like.

Bella hid her face again. I heard her whisper, "Oh damn."

"Well, are you going to answer my question?" I was making her squirm a bit, but I wanted to hear her say it. She popped her head back up and glared at me. I offered her another smile in my defense.

"Fine, yes Edward, I think you look exceedingly hot in your breeches. Are you happy now?" Bella looked annoyed, but also somewhat amused.

"Absolutely." I kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose, and then her lips. "As much as I would love to stay here all day, we better get a move on. But I would love to continue this conversation tonight."

Bella smiled and nodded. "I would love that too." Reluctantly we got out of bed. I walked around to the other side of the bed to get a closer look at Bella's bruises. I gently ran my fingers over the one on her cheek and then the one on her collarbone.

"Do they hurt much?" Seeing the dark blue and purple discoloration made me want to go to wherever they were holding James and take a baseball bat with me.

Bella grasped my hand, "No, looks worse then it feels, just a little achy." I must've looked doubtful. "Edward I swear, if it hurt I would say something. The ice last night must've helped."

"Okay, I believe you Bella. I've got to go change; I'll see you down at the barn in a little bit?" Part of me was already dreading being parted from her. The intensity of the feeling surprised me a bit.

"Oh I almost forgot Bella. Alice is on the warpath because I was supposed to call her last night, and well it didn't happen for obvious reasons." I winked at her. "How much, if anything, do you want me to say about yesterday? If you want to keep it quiet I can make up something."

Bella was thoughtful for a second. "If you could leave the James part of things out I would like to explain that too her in my own time. She still doesn't know anything about that part of my past."

"No problem sweetheart. I will see you at the barn." I headed out to go change at my place and grab my usual breakfast. I texted Alice an apology for not calling and told her I would call her at lunchtime.

Bella and I returned to our normal work routine like nothing had happened. I caught her grimacing a couple times lifting things, but she seemed okay otherwise. I also saw that Aston watched Bella as closely as I did. If she was at all near his end of the barn he had his head out of the stall. Apparently I had a partner for keeping an eye on Bella.

At noon I steeled myself and called Alice. She picked up instantly with a very grumpy "Hello Slacker."

"Hi Alice, really I am sorry for not calling. I know I owe you two pairs of shoes now."

"Edward there is nothing you could tell me that would make me less annoyed that you didn't call me like you promised." I could picture Alice standing in her office, her black eyebrows knit together in frustration.

"I spend the evening talking to Bella and I lost track of time." Alice was silent on the other end of the line.

"Oh. Well, that's different. What did you talk about?" I could sense Alice fishing for details. Details that were not my place to give her, but I could still tell her bits from last night.

"Talked a bit about growing up, watched some Looney Toons, and ate pizza, pretty much standard stuff. Just had a relaxed night, it was fun." Lying by omission, I could live with that.

"Jeez Edward, how romantic. You really know how to sweep a girl off her feet." Alice groaned. "Now I know you haven't kissed her yet."

She almost got me with that, I came close to spilling the kissing beans. I caught myself in time though. "Nice try Alice, not talking about that. But I would like your help with something. My high school reunion is coming, so Bella needs to go shopping for a new dress. She deserves a little pampering. I know you hate to do that and all but…."

Alice squealed. "Yay! Fabulous idea Edward. When should I plan to do this?"

I thought a second about Bella's schedule. "Well the reunion isn't for a month or so. I am planning surprising her with dinner at my place Sunday. That's probably the best day since it's her off day." Then I had another good idea. "Alice, do you think you could maybe set up a spa day for the two of you, my treat, for this Sunday?" I would have to talk to Bella, it may be too soon for her to face Alice, and her bruises would still be obvious. I could come up with an out for her if Bella didn't want to go.

"Edward, I take back everything rude I just said to you. But I have to ask who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

I chuckled into my phone. "I just want to spoil Bella a little, that's all."

"Well I can take care of that. Leave everything to me. Oh this is going to be so much fun!" Alice squealed a little in excitement.

"It better be because I giving up Bella to spend her day off with you. Just have her back for dinner okay? Please keep all my plans a surprise too." I knew if I asked Alice would not tell Bella anything.

"Absolutely. I'll call you later and let you know the details. Bye."

"Bye Alice." I pocketed my phone and left my office. Bella was coming back from her apartment. She gave me a huge grin as she approached, which I returned. "Hey Beautiful, how are you doing?"

She took my hand as we walked into the barn. "I'm doing okay, I took some more Advil, but other than that I'm fine. How are you doing?"

"I'm good. I just talked to Alice." Bella rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, she's still uninformed, but I did give her a task to distract her."

"What task?" Bella looked at me a little suspiciously.

"Well, I wanted to do something for you, and Alice was the best resource for help. But it involves you spending Sunday with her, and most likely your bruises won't be healed enough to escape her notice. So if you aren't ready for that I can call her off and it can happen later. It's up to you; I don't want to make you uncomfortable." I reached up and stroked her cheek; she closed her eyes and leaned into my hand.

Bella opened her eyes and looked at me. "Edward, you don't have to do anything for me. But I'm learning arguing with you about this is as pointless as arguing with Alice about shopping. Shopping is involved with this isn't it?" Her eyes narrowed as she gazed at me.

"Maybe, but that isn't the main point of the day. I might have told her you needed another dress or two for some dates I have for you in the near future. I also told her I thought you deserved some spoiling, say maybe at a spa?" I looked at Bella for her reaction, a little nervous that she might be annoyed.

Once again Bella surprised me. "A spa? Really? Wow, I've never been to a spa." She smiled quietly to herself and then without any warning she wrapped her fingers around the back of my head, pulling it down to hers with surprising force, and crushed her lips into mine.

I instantly wrapped my arms around her back and pulled her to me. The desire to have her as close as possible overwhelmed me. Bella threaded her fingers into my hair and held me tighter. I groaned as our mouths parted simultaneously and I felt her warm breath flow into my mouth. I ran the tip of my tongue along her bottom lip before it entwined with hers. Bella emitted the softest of moans, that most would have missed, but my senses were so heightened I didn't. That sound sent a shock of electricity through me, straight to my groin. Before I completely lost control I gently ended the kiss. Both of us were breathing hard.

"Wow, Bella. I'm not hallucinating now am I, or dreaming?" I closed my eyes and leaned my forehead against her. She giggled a little.

"No Edward. Do you need a reminder?" Bella giggled again as she twirled her fingers in my hair. I had never seen this side of Bella and I loved it.

"I think you may be the death of me Bella," I opened my eyes again to see her brown ones probing into mine, "but what a way to go."

Bella pulled her fingers from my hair and wrapped her arms around my waist, leaning into my chest. "I'm sorry; I don't know what got into me." She whispered into my chest.

I rubbed her back to reassure her. "Don't apologize; I'll take any kind of kiss from you anytime." I leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "I take it you want to go to the spa with Alice then. She may ask about the bruises. I know she is going to interrogate you about whether you have kissed me."

Leaning back Bella looked up at me. "Yes I want to go, and it's probably time I come clean with Alice. This may be the time to do it. I would like to tell her I have definitely kissed you, if that's okay?" She gave me a smile.

"It is absolutely okay. You amaze me Bella, you know that?"

Bella grinned, "Well I will have to keep that up won't I?" and sent a wink my way.

**BPOV**

I pretty much floated through my day on Tuesday. From waking up in Edward's arms, to the kiss we shared in the aisle way. Well, I pretty much attacked him; I don't know what possessed me. He was telling me about the spa, and he looked so nervous about my reaction. I just needed to kiss him. It was pure need, plain and simple. I had never felt anything like that in my life, let alone acted on it.

That kiss, just remembering it sent shivers down my spine. I had little experience in these matters, but the promise of things to come was in that kiss. My heart beat faster thinking about that. I was glad that Edward had been the first to pull away, I don't know if I would've been able to. My plans of taking things slowly were crumbling in front of me.

I watched Edward ride Remington from a distance. I still couldn't wrap my head around my own reality. I was jolted out of my reverie of Edward riding when my cell phone rang. I usually didn't have it on me, but after yesterday, Edward insisted I carry it. Frankly I thought it was a good idea too. The caller id showed me it was Alice, oh boy, here we go.

"Hi Alice, what's up?" I knew what was coming, but I played dumb.

"Hey Bella, what are you doing this Sunday? Are you free? Please say you are free."

"I don't know Alice, I hadn't really made any plans, but Edward and I might be doing something. Why?" I figured I would make it a little tough on her, it was fun to listen to Alice beg.

"Oh Bella, I already talked to Edward. Actually part of the plan is his idea even. So I know you are free. We are going shopping and then the rest is a surprise." Alice's voice always went up in pitch at the thought of shopping.

"I don't know about the shopping Alice, I really don't need anything, we just went." Spa or not, playing Barbie again so soon was not appealing.

"Oh yes you do. I'm under orders from Edward and he has requested I find you dresses for events he has planned, and that's all I will say. Plus he owes me two pairs of new shoes for falling through on a promise he made me. So the day is on him! Please? I swear I won't take you shopping again for awhile, unless Edward asks of course, that's different."

I sighed. "Alright Alice, if it's for Edward I will do it."

"Yay. You and I are so due for some girly talk too! I want some details please? You and Edward are killing me with this dual vow of silence crap. I want to know what has been going on." Alice was definitely getting wound up with the fact that Edward and I wouldn't tell her anything. Just then Edward came out of the arena and put Remington in the cross ties. He looked at me wondering who I was talking to. I mouthed Alice and he rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Okay Alice, you will get details if I get the right to turn down one clothing item you pick out, and the no stiletto promise still applies. Deal?" Again, bartering with Alice was the way to go.

Alice growled a little at me. "Fine! I supposed that is the best I'm going to get if I want to learn anything about you and my big brother. Deal."

"So what time are you picking me up Sunday?" I was pleased Alice had accepted without much arguing.

"How about nine am, we can get lattes on the way. Shopping will be first and the surprise after."

Edward was laughing as he untacked Remington, listening in to my conversation with his sister.

"Sounds fine Alice, I'll see you Sunday morning." We hung up and Edward was still chuckling. "What? What is so funny?"

"You making deals with my sister. Your scheming powers are as good as hers I think. I am impressed." He hung up Remington's bridle and went to brush him off. I grabbed a brush and went to the other side.

"Well, I did live with her for four years; I picked up a few tricks. There are certain life skills one must hone to live with Alice. The ability to barter is one of them. If Alice wants something bad enough, she will give up something in return. I just use that to my advantage."

Edward came around Remington and gave me a grin. "But I have to ask, what do you have against stilettos?"

The look in Edward's eyes made me blush instantly. "Um, I told you I'm not the most graceful person. I know I would break a leg in stilettos."

Edward's eyes grew a little darker as he stepped closer to me. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Nevertheless, I might like to see you in them sometime. I promise you wouldn't have to walk around in them. Much." His hot breath hit my ear and I gasped a little. Edward gave me a wink and went to put Remington away. I was left leaning against the wall in the cross tie area, trying to catch my breath. My mind was flooded with all sorts of thoughts, most of which made me blush even harder. Edward thought I would kill him, I'm pretty sure he was going to give me a cardiac arrest.

I disappeared to go grab Gunner from the pasture to tack him up. I used the stroll to slow my breathing and pull my mind out of the fantasy land it was sitting in. This was not the place for that. Plus I was pretty sure Edward would be able to read my mind by just looking at my face.

Edward finished up his riding while I fed the horses. As evening was approaching, I was feeling nervous. Part of me really wanted to ask Edward to stay with me again tonight. I knew I would most likely have another nightmare. At the same time, I didn't want to seem like a clingy, weak person. I was a grown woman for God's sake. I was getting more frustrated with myself the more I thought about it. I finally decided I wouldn't say anything. It made me almost ache, but I needed to have a spine.

I went up to my apartment to shower and change before Edward was done putting away Gunner. I knew he would probably know where I disappeared to. I stripped down and stood under the water as hot as I could stand. I still felt like James had left some sort of invisible film on me. Finally I could feel the water starting to chill, so I got out. Standing in the bathroom wrapped in my towel, I stared at myself in the mirror. I traced the outline of the bruises with one finger. I could almost see imprints left from each of James fingers. Suddenly I felt nauseous and barely made it to the toilet in time before I lost everything I had eaten earlier.

I flushed the toilet and closed the lid. Leaning my forehead against the lid I started sobbing. The nausea had been replaced by an ache in my chest. I knew I wasn't alone in all this, but right now I felt as isolated as I had in high school. The tears flowed steadily as I mourned the loss of something I couldn't identify.

My cell phone began ringing in the pocket of my jeans on the floor. I knew it was probably Edward. I grabbed it and tried to answer in as normal of a voice as possible.

"Hello?" I held the phone away from my face so maybe he wouldn't hear me crying and sniffling.

"Hey there sweetie, where did you disappear to?" Edward's voice sounded so comforting on the phone. I could hear the smile he was wearing on his face.

I was quiet for a second trying to be able to string two words together. "Had to take a shower." Tears were still streaming down my face, I grabbed some toilet paper trying to get ahead of them, but they were flowing too fast.

"Bella, are you okay? You don't sound right." Damn he was perceptive. A sob escaped my throat and I tried to muffle it with my towel. "Bella, where are you, tell me." The worry in his voice was clear.

"My bathroom floor." I whispered.

"Did you fall? Are you hurt? I'm coming now."

"No." It was a dual answer really. I wasn't injured, and part of me did not want him to see me like this.

It only took him a matter of seconds before I heard him open my kitchen door. I closed my cell phone, pulled my knees up around myself and buried my face in them. I was thankful that my bath towels were the jumbo kind.

"Bella, may I come in?" Edward lightly rapped on my closed bathroom door. I knew if I didn't let him it would just scare him more.

"Yes Edward." My voice was raspy and my throat sore from crying. I heard the door creak open and could see his feet step in through the crack between my forearms. He didn't say anything, just sat down next to me and put his arm around me. Like last night he held me as a cried. I tried to tell him I didn't want him seeing me like this, but I was having trouble getting the words out. In between sobs I managed to squeak out "Don't want you seeing me like this."

His voice was soft in my ear. "Seeing you like what Bella?"

"A complete wreck. I'm sure you're thinking 'what have I gotten myself into?'" I sat up a little to wipe my eyes, but still kept them turned from Edward.

"Bella, look at me." I shook my head. All of a sudden in one swift movement he had picked me up off the bathroom floor and was carrying me to my bedroom. I let out a small squeak of surprise. He set me down on the edge of my bed and kneeled on the floor in front of me. I stared down at where his knees met my floor.

"Will you please look at me, I want to see your eyes Bella, and I want you to see mine. That way you will see I mean what I'm saying." His voice was pleading.

I took a ragged breath and looked up. Edward was looking at me with obvious concern, but with affection too. His green eyes bored into mine. "Bella, you are not a complete wreck. You just have a lot to process right now. Not only are you dealing with your past right now, but with everything that is new for you. Our relationship, what we feel for each other is new for you, but it's also new for me. If it's as powerful for you as it feels to me, it's a lot to absorb."

My tears had finally slowed, enough that I could speak fairly coherently. "I just think I'm damaged goods, and you deserve better."

Edward shook his head. "Bella we are all damaged in one way or another. I'm just as messed up as you are. No one comes into a relationship with a clean slate." He stood up and walked around to the other side of my bed. Slipping his shoes off, he lay down on the bed, patting the spot next to him. "Come here beautiful, it's time for me to tell you a little bit about my past."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Soooooooo, the time has come to learn about Edward and Tanya.....bitch.**

**Reviews please, let me know if you had a favorite line or part of the chapter. I know what mine are.**

**Let's see, today's Edward temptation in exchange for reviews.....he's shirtless, moving bales of hay, in tight jeans, sweat running down his body. (Twilightgirl27, that is especially for you!) YUM**


	14. Chapter 14

**Once again everyone who reviewed, you have totally rocked my socks!!! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!**

**So I have to have hand surgery Thursday (tomorrow), which is why this chapter is going up early. 15 is almost ready, so I should be able to post it Saturday or Sunday, even when I'm in a vicodin haze. At least it's on my left hand. However, I may not be able to answer reviews like I like to, but I'll try. Typing one handed really sucks.**

**As usual, I own now of S. Meyers characters, I just put them in breeches and fantasize. At least for one of them. LOL**

**This chapter, is a little shorter, I apologize, but it was just how it worked out in the scheme of things. Time to find out what that wench Tanya did........**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 14**

**EPOV**

When I found Bella huddled on her bathroom floor, wrapped in a towel, my heart broke. I knew she was a strong woman, but right now Bella looked so fragile. Whatever I had to do to help her get through this, I was willing to do it. The first thing to do was get Bella off the cold bathroom floor. Bella wouldn't look at me, so it was easy to just pick her up and move her before she could protest.

I sat Bella on her bed and listened as she told me about being 'damaged goods'. When the words crossed her lips my stomach twisted. It was time to even the playing field a little. I lay down on the bed and asked her to join me. Carefully she snugged up her towel and slid across the bed to lie next to me. Wrapping my arm around her, I pulled her so that her head was on my chest. She was still hiccupping occasionally, but her tears had stopped. I pondered where to start. The beginning was always the best spot.

"Bella, did you know you are the first woman I have dated in 6 years?" She shook her head against my chest. "Well you are. I have been isolated for awhile. I have kept a barrier up between me and the world. You were the first woman to break through that. From the first day I met you." I was running my fingers up and down her arm as I talked.

"What I'm going to tell you goes back to when I was seventeen. I had a fairly average time in high school. It wasn't until I met Tanya in my senior year that I really started dating seriously. She transferred from a different high school; I met her at our first home football game. She was amazed with the dressage and the horses at first. She would come to my shows, hang out with me when I rode. The time that riding took up in my life didn't seem to be a problem."

"After graduation we continued dating. Things went really smoothly for awhile, and I thought I loved her. I thought because we had slept together, that meant the feelings on both sides were of the same depth. I didn't realize until later it wasn't really love, more like a heavy crush."

"Tanya was busy with college; I was busy with riding and taking online classes. She started to get frustrated when my weekend riding obligations kept me from joining her at various college events. I tried to see her as much as I could, but we were lucky to get a couple of nights a week together. My riding goals were coming together quickly and opportunities were opening up. I knew it was my time to get somewhere in the dressage world. Tanya was no longer the cheering section she had once been, but somehow I didn't really notice."

I could feel goose bumps on Bella's arm. "Are you cold sweetie?" Moisture from her damp hair had soaked through my shirt, I was worried she was chilled.

"No Edward I'm fine, I promise." She whispered as she snuggled in a little tighter to me and waited for me to continue.

"You've met Jake, our vet. He and I grew up together basically. I consider him my best friend. He never liked Tanya. He was always polite to her, but he said she reminded him of a chestnut mare. Two faced, bitchy, and not trustworthy. I figured maybe he was jealous because some of the time I used to spend with him I spent with Tanya. He tried to warn me, I wouldn't listen. I really wished I had."

One weekend early in Tanya's sophomore year, she had invited me to a sorority party. Of course I couldn't go because of a riding clinic. At the last minute the clinic was cancelled. I decided to surprise her and show up at the party. When I got over to where her sorority was at UW, the party was in full swing. I ran into a friend of hers and asked her where Tanya was. She told me Tanya was in her room."

I took a deep breath because this was the part of the story where I got angry, even though a lot of time had passed. Bella must've realized I was getting to a tough part because she reached across my chest to grab my hand and hold it.

"Tanya's door was slightly opened when I approached, and I could hear her talking to someone. 'I just don't know if it's worth it anymore. I don't love him, I never have. For awhile he was fun, and the sex was good, but we barely do that anymore. I thought maybe the promise of a life with money would be enough. But he's determined to make it without their help. So no sex, no money, I don't think I can do it anymore. Thank god I have you to keep me happy.'"

"I stood there in absolute shock. I couldn't believe what I was hearing and my head was spinning. Then I heard a male laugh, followed by the sounds of some heavy duty kissing etc. I could tell where the action was heading, and really didn't want to hear that, so I left. When I got home the anger hit me. I was mad at her for betraying and using me. I was mad at myself for being such an idiot."

Bella was holding my hand tighter as I had told her of Tanya's betrayal. "Tanya showed up for dinner on Sunday. I invited her in like nothing was wrong, then I laid into her. I repeated the conversation I had overheard verbatim to her. She wasn't even apologetic; she just shrugged and said 'well I guess we're done then.' I told her don't let the door hit her cheating ass on the way out. That was the last time I saw her."I let out a sigh, glad to have finished the story.

"Bella, I told you, I'm damaged too. I have avoided women like the plague since then. I figured it wasn't worth the pain. I did have a couple flings shortly after Tanya, but after that I just stopped. Until you changed everything I ever thought or felt."

Silence hung in the air between us. "Please tell me what you are thinking Bella." She took a deep breath and then propped herself up on my chest and looked at me. Her eyes were still pretty red, but she looked better. She also looked pissed.

"I think that when we run James over with the heavy equipment we need to line Tanya up after him. What a bitch! If I ever see her, well, she better run the other way." Bella's eyes were angry and dark, almost black.

I laughed so hard, not able to help myself. "Bella, only you could make me smile about Tanya. I don't doubt at all you would kick her ass. In fact I would pay good money to see it."

Bella grinned at me. I could tell her sense of humor was returning. "How much would you pay if I did it in stilettos?"

I raised both eyebrows at her. "Really? You would do that for me? Risk breaking a leg to kick Tanya's ass while looking sexy as hell? I'd break open my savings for seeing that action."

Bella blushed and looked down. "Sexy as hell? You have me mistaken with someone else." She looked back up at me and I could tell she honestly believed she wasn't sexy. That just made her sexier.

"Bella, you have no idea how many things about you are sexy, and all together, definitely make you sexy as hell."

"Like what? I confessed about the breeches this morning. Your turn." She looked at me like she didn't think I really would have an answer for her.

"That you call me on it when I'm being a prick, how you are with the horses, the way your hair falls down out of your braid when you've been working, your blush, the sound of your laugh, that Aston loves you, not to mention how you look in breeches." I gave her a wink and a smile, and she blushed again.

"Ah see, there it is, you have no idea how sexy that blush is." I reached up and brushed back a couple of drying tendrils of hair. "So is there anything besides me in breeches?"

Bella's brows furrowed a little. "What do you mean?"

"Is there anything else you find sexy about me? Or will I have to wait and hear it while you are sleeping?" Bella laughed and hid her face.

"Me and my talking while unconscious. It never leads to anything good. Yes there are other things." She was talking into my chest, but I could still understand what she was saying.

"Elaborate on these things for me please, at least a few."

Bella looked up at me. She was still very flushed, and the color flowed down her neck to where her towel was wrapped tightly around her breasts. "Your voice, your eyes and the way you look at me, how you smell, and the fact that your hair looks like you just got out of bed…." She trailed off and got a goofy smile on her face.

"How do I look at you?" I wasn't entirely sure what she meant.

Bella tried to find the right words. "It's hard to describe, you just look at me and I feel like my insides melt. Almost like you have some power over me. It's just….intense."

She was gazing up at me and I decided to test her a little. I put a finger under her chin and stared deeply into her eyes. I felt her breathing hitch for a second. I made my voice husky intentionally when I spoke. "Like this Bella?"

Bella swallowed hard and just nodded. I broke our eye contact, hugging her to me, and said, "Good to know."

Bella spoke up from my chest, "Just promise me you'll use your powers for good and not evil."

I chuckled. Then I remembered there was a question I had for Bella. Now was as good a time as any. "Bella may I ask you something personal?"

"Sure, I have nothing to hide Edward."

I cleared my throat. "I just want to know so we are on the same page, not because your answer matters one way or another, okay? Are you still a virgin?" I rubbed her back to try and make the question go over easier.

Bella hugged herself closer to me. "Yes I am." She paused a moment. "And there is something else you should know. Before now, after James and everything, I couldn't bear to have another man touch me, even in an innocent way. But with you, it's been completely different from day one. Your touch is the most wonderful thing I have ever felt. I just thought you should know that in a way, you have broken through a wall I had too."

Right then I knew it, down to the depths of my soul. I loved Bella.

**BPOV**

Laying there wrapped in my towel in Edwards arms, felt completely natural. Even though I should've felt very exposed, I didn't. I felt like we understood each other better than ever. I had meant what I said about Tanya too. If she ever crossed my path, she would regret hurting Edward. In a way though, I was thankful to her.

"You know Edward; there is one good thing from all the bullshit you dealt with from Tanya." I could hear his heartbeat and it comforted me like it always did.

"Well do share; I would love to know it."

I looked up at him, "We wouldn't be here if she hadn't been such an uber tramp. I think that is one good thing that came from it."

Edward smiled his crooked smile, "One very good thing Bella. Think we should send her a thank you card?"

I growled a little at the suggestion. "Only if I can put anthrax in it." Edward laughed at the idea.

We lay there quietly for a few moments. Edward ran circles on my back lazily with his fingers. I inhaled his scent and closed my eyes. I knew now I needed Edward to stay tonight. "Edward?"

"Hmm?" I looked up at him and he had his eyes closed. Sensing my change in position, he opened them and looked down at me.

"Would you please stay here again tonight?" I was embarrassed to ask, but at the same time, I had to.

"Bella, you don't need to ask, I planned on staying unless you told me differently. Just tell me if you don't want me to stay, and I'll give you some space. Otherwise, you can plan on me being here every night."

I felt an enormous sense of relief. I couldn't help but say the first thing that came to mind, "I'll always want you to stay." Once it was out of my mouth I was worried I may have said too much. Quickly I ducked my head back into his chest so I couldn't see his expression.

Edward whispered back, "I always want to stay."

My heart about flew out of my chest. I think it may have been launched by the enormous flock of butterflies that showed up the moment those words crossed Edward's lips.

Suddenly Edward's cell phone rang. He shuffled and grabbed it from his pocket. "Oh god, Alice."

"You better answer it Edward, or she will harass you later."

"Too true, too true, alright. Sorry sweetie, give me a second." Edward opened his phone, "Yes Alice, do you have a magic ball that tells you when the most inopportune moment to call is?" I giggled, especially because I could hear everything Alice was saying back.

"Edward I was just calling to tell you everything is in place. I'm taking Bella to...." Edward cut her off.

"Alice, Bella is laying right here next to me and can hear everything you are saying, so don't give up the surprise." I pouted up at Edward, he just grinned back, knowing I already was aware of the surprise.

"Oh God Edward, I'm sorry, I don't want to ruin, wait. Did you just say Bella was laying right next to you?" The pitch of Alice's voice went up at the end of her question.

Edward winked at me; I knew he was going to torture Alice a little. I scooted up a little closer so I could hear everything.

"Yes Alice that is what I said." Edward answered like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Edward, where are you?" He looked at me for permission to answer. I giggled and nodded. I knew this meant I would get the third degree again from Alice, but this was too much fun.

"Edward, I can hear Bella giggling. Where are you?" Alice's impatience with her big brother was showing.

"We are just laying here on Bella's bed." He quickly held the phone away from his ear, we both knew what to expect.

"WHAT?" I'm pretty sure the horses heard Alice shriek.

Edward kept his voice calm and smooth. "Are you getting hard of hearing Alice? I said we are just laying here on Bella's bed."

"Damn it Edward! Put Bella on the phone, NOW!"

Edward raised an eyebrow at me and I reached out to take the phone. I covered the mouthpiece and whispered, "I'm going to send her over the edge, is that okay with you?"

Edward snickered and whispered back, "Absolutely, I can't wait to see it."

Smiling at Edward I put the phone to my mouth. "How can I help you Alice?"

"Bella Swan, you can start by telling me what you are doing laying on your bed with my brother?" Alice was trying to sound annoyed, but a little giggle at the very end of her sentence ruined that effect.

"Nothing, just talking." I smiled and tried to hold my laughter back.

Alice groaned in frustration. "Talking about what? Please tell me you are wearing something cute at least, not some old sweats or something."

Edward and I exchanged looks. He knew exactly what I was going to say. "Well actually Alice I'm not wearing any clothes, just a towel." I also moved the phone away from my head quickly, just missing the scream by a second.

"WHAT? OH MY GOD….Bella, what in the hell is going on over there?"

I decided it was time to hang up because I was going to die trying not to laugh. Edward was having silent conniptions next to me. "What Edward? Oh sorry Alice, I have to go. Edward stop that! Edward at least let me get off the phone! Bye Alice."

I hung up on Alice's shrieks and we both went into hysterics. Edward quickly shut off his phone before Alice could call back again.

"Bella, you may be a little evil and I love it. Although you know we are both going to get a beat down from Alice for doing that? Not that I care, it was worth it. I only wish I could've seen her face when you told her about the towel."

I was still laughing, even though I knew we would pay for doing that to Alice. "I don't know what got into me, but that was one of the craziest things I have ever done. Lately you have been involved in a lot of my crazy things though. You must bring out my naughty side." I looked away for a moment when I realized how that sounded. Edward cleared his throat and gave me a knowing smile.

"It's a nice side to you Bella, I like it, probably more then I should." Leaning down he kissed my forehead. "However, with the reminder of what you aren't wearing, you should probably get some clothes on. I've been the perfect gentleman, but I can only stand having you next to me wrapped in nothing but a towel for so long."

I sighed, but smiled inwardly to myself. I thought about how hard it would be for me if he was laying here only in a towel. Before I could stop it I giggled a little.

"Okay, what are you giggling about?" I shook my head. "Bella Swan, out with it."

I slid up off the bed and looked at him laying there. Damn, he looked good in my bed. It was a sight I could get used to. "I was just thinking if you were laying there only in a towel, I would have trouble remaining a lady." I knew I was blushing again admitting to what I had been thinking, but since he liked my blush, I didn't mind. I still couldn't believe I was able to say some of the things I did to Edward.

He got off the bed and slowly walked around the end to where I stood. "Well that is something we will have to experiment with some time now isn't it?" My heart started pounding because he was giving me that look that only he could. "Put something comfy on; I'll be in your living room." Edward smiled as he shut my bedroom door.

Once he had shut the door I fell back on the bed with a gasp. Holy cow! I laid there for a second collecting myself before I got up to get dressed. I grabbed a blue tank top and matching shorts. My usual summer evening or pajama wear. I brushed my teeth and my hair. Pausing in front of my bedroom door, I took a deep breath before I went to join Edward in the living room.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Alrighty then, hands up for who agrees with Bella on lining Tanya up after James? Everyone.....not surprising.**

**So, since it was so much fun for me last chapter......what was your favorite line or part, or more then one if you had multiple? Do I dare to dream??**

**I have to say.....the stilettos still get me......I love that part.**

**Please review, let me know your favorites. I will send you Edward in flannel pajama pants, shirtless, when he is done taking care of me after surgery of course. ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you so much to everyone for the good wishes on my hand surgery. Everything went fine. I'm still on the percocet though, and one handed typing, joy. So I have had a lot of naps the last few days. Catching up on my sleep before school starts again.**

**Thank you a billion times to all my wonderful reviewers. I really appreciate you sharing your favorite lines/parts with me. I was so excited when my review count went over 400, WOW!**

**Fanfiction has been arguing with me when I've tried to post this earlier, sorry for the delay. So, to keep my one hand from getting tired, here is 15, enjoy the fluffy goodness. I own nothing....S. Meyer, sigh.....lucky woman.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 15**

**EPOV**

I waited for Bella on her couch. I was so relieved that she knew everything about my past with Tanya, and the conversation had gone so well. I smiled to myself remembering how defensive she became over me. Bella may have looked like a lamb, but I was pretty sure she really was a lioness.

Confirming Bella was a virgin didn't bother me, I was just glad she was comfortable sharing that with me. I was a little taken aback learning that I was the first man that had been able to touch her since James. Her avoidance of men was completely understandable; I just wondered what was different about me. Whatever it was, I was glad I was the one to break through her shell. However, I needed to find out what set off her reaction in the bathroom. Like her nightmares, maybe talking it out would help. Bottling this stuff up was never a good idea.

Bella's bedroom door creaked open and she padded out looking absolutely adorable. She was wearing a dark blue tank and shorts. They were just plain pajamas, but on her they were anything but that. She paused and looked at me, hesitating as to what to do next. I crooked my finger at her and beckoned her to join me on the couch.

She sat facing me Indian style. Giving me a shy smile she asked "What are we doing now?"

I leaned on one arm against the back of the couch. "Well, I wanted to ask you something about what happened earlier, if that is okay. You don't have to answer though." Bella grimaced a little, but nodded at me to continue. "What made you that upset Bella? Do you know?"

Bella looked down at her folded hands and was quiet for few seconds. "Yes I know. I had gotten out of the shower, and I was standing looking in the mirror in my towel. My bruises, I was looking at them and I just felt…." Bella took a shaky breath before she continued. "I just felt marked by him. I know they will disappear, but right now I feel like I've been tainted." Her voice dropped to a whisper at this point. Bella's eyes quickly glanced up at me and looked back down again. "I felt instantly sick, and ended up throwing up. Then the tears started. That was when you called me. I want to be strong but it just hit me so hard. I felt like I couldn't breathe."

I took one finger and ran it very lightly over the bruise on her face. "Bella lie back on the couch and close your eyes." As expected, she gave me a look wondering what the hell I was up to. "Trust me." I got up and kneeled next to the couch.

"I do trust you Edward." Stretching out she put her head on a pillow and laid back. Giving me a smile she closed her eyes. I ran my finger over the bruise on her cheek again and then the one spanning her collarbone. Bella shivered slightly. "These bruises Bella, I'm going to claim them. I'm going to make it so that while you have to see them, you will see them differently."

I leaned down next to her cheek and gently kissed the bruise that was there. "This one represents your strength of character, which I love." I kissed it again. I ran my finger down to where the bruise began on her neck. Softly I placed a kiss there. I heard a sharp intake of breath from Bella. "This one represents your bravery, which I love." I kissed there again. Slowly I trailed my finger to touch the one covering her collarbone. An impression of that bastard's hand was almost visible on her. Lightly I placed a kiss on the four places that were where his fingers were. "This one represents your beauty, both outside and inside, which I love."

I sat back on my heels and looked at Bella. She opened her eyes and turned to look at me. I could see a few tears in her eyes, but I knew they weren't from sadness, because she was wearing the biggest smile. Slowly she sat up and faced me, placing both her hands on my shoulders.

"Edward that was…..." Bella slid off the couch and wrapped her arms around my neck, laying her head on my shoulder. "Thank you."

"You're welcome angel." We sat there quietly for several minutes. I gently rubbed Bella's back. Everytime my fingers crossed from fabric to skin, I felt a tingle in them. I was doing my best to ignore that for the moment. Finally I asked her, "Are you able to see them differently now?" I just wanted her to be able to see them more as badges of honor, instead of shame. That was how I saw them.

"Yes I will be able to see them differently now. You have shown me what they mean to you, meanings I had never considered. I have to say, I like your interpretations much better."

I chuckled, "Well, of course you do, I'm brilliant you know."

My comment had the desired effect; Bella smacked my shoulder and laughed. "Don't you start Edward Cullen!" I unfolded my legs and sat her across my lap.

"Start what? I don't know what you are talking about Bella. I'm just stating the truth. I am incredibly intelligent." I smiled at her mischievously. She rolled her eyes at me.

"You are incredible arrogant too! It's amazing you can find a riding helmet that fits on your head." She ran one hand through my hair and messed it up further. "It's a good thing you are so cute, otherwise I might find you annoying."

"Cute? I'm only cute? What happened to sexy?" I pouted at her.

"Oh my god Edward, do we have to go back into me listing off the wonders that are you? I can do that, but I'm afraid it will just feed your ego. Plus we could be here awhile while I told you everything." She shook her finger at me. "I am a busy woman Edward. How about I give you one thing a day?"

"Only if I can give you one back. Kind of like our questions game."

Bella thought a second, "Okay. Does it have to be something I find sexy, or just something I like about you?"

"Either, I'm not picky." I picked up one of her curls and twirled it around my finger.

Bella pondered what she was going to say. "Hmm, well since you had a bunch of what I think is sexy this morning, I will tell you something else. I like how when you get a mischievous idea, your eyes sparkle. That's how I know you are up to something." She grinned at me.

I laughed. "That's why I hardly ever got away with anything as a kid. My mom always knew when I was up to something. Damn, obviously it still is one of my weaknesses. Oh well, if you like it then I won't complain. Do you want me to tell you something else I like about you? I have given you several today."

Bella tilted her head to the side thoughtfully. "No, you have given me enough for one day, and it gives me something to look forward to tomorrow." Her face suddenly took on a serious expression, and she frowned a little.

"What is it?" Bella looked almost worried.

"I'm going to have to call my dad and Emmett eventually and tell them what happened. Especially Dad, because bad news travels fast in the world of law enforcement."

"Why don't we get that over with? I'll sit here with you if you would like, or I can give you privacy too. Whatever makes it easiest for you? But you are right, it needs to happen." I took one of her hands in mine and kissed the back of it.

"Stay please." I nodded at her. Bella got up off my lap and went to grab her cell phone out of her room. I watched her retreat to her bedroom and caught myself staring at the way her little blue shorts clung to her. I shook my head for a second, because I didn't need to get that thought process going. Sitting up on the couch, I watched as she came back and plopped down next to me. Bella gave me a nervous smile and said, "Well, here goes nothing."

**BPOV**

With Edward sitting next to me, the idea of calling my dad and Emmett was not as nerve racking as it had been. I decided to call Dad first. I knew he would be at the station, so I was able to reach him there.

"Hey Bells, what's up? How is the horse life treating you? Are you liking the work?"

"Hi Dad. Horse life is great and I am really enjoying my work. I am learning a lot from Edward." I gave Edward a smile and he reached over and grabbed my hand.

"But that is not why I'm calling Dad. Something happened that I need to tell you about." I took a deep breath. "I had a run in with James yesterday."

Dad was silent on the other end of the line; I could imagine him counting in his head to reign in his temper. "Dad? You still there?"

"Yes, I am. Sorry, had to calm myself. Are you okay? That son of a bitch didn't hurt you did he?" My Dad was clearly holding in his temper, because he sounded like he was talking through clenched teeth.

"He did give me a few bruises, but Edward arrived in time and saved me. I called the cops and James was arrested and taken to jail. I'm sure as soon as we are off the phone you will be calling your ring of buddies to get all the dirt." I had leaned my head against Edward's shoulder while I spoke.

Dad was quiet, then spoke softly. "Edward, he stopped James? Is he there? I want to talk to him."

I covered the mouthpiece and whispered to Edward, "He wants to talk to you." Edward took the phone from me.

"Hello Chief Swan. Yes sir. Well I walked in to see he had her up against one of the stalls. Um, well, I tackled him sir. I punched him a few times." Edward's voice had gotten somewhat quiet, I'm sure he wasn't sure what my father was thinking about his answers. Then Edward laughed, and I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you Charlie. I should tell you Bella got a chance to inflict some damage on him too, but I'll let her tell you about that. You are welcome; I would do anything for her. Bye." He smiled as he handed me back the phone. Edward was amazing; he was already on a first name basis with my Dad, impressive. I raised my eyebrows at him as I took the phone back.

"Hi Dad." I knew it was my turn now that he was finished interrogating Edward.

"Bella, what's this I hear about you did some damage to James? I'm so glad Edward laid into him. How many times did Edward hit him anyway? What did you do to him?" I could hear amusement in my Dad's voice.

"Edward hit him three times, broke his nose by the look of things. We might have tied him up in the aisle way after Edward had subdued him. So I took the opportunity to spit on his face, and, well, I stomped on his balls." I snickered at the look of pride on Edward's face.

My Dad's laughter came across the line. "That's my girl! Good job. I'm just so glad that you are okay, and so thankful to Edward. It sounds like he's taking good care of you. I'll have to take him out for a beer or something the next time I'm out there. I'll let you know what I find out about the case against James, okay?"

"Sounds good Dad. Now I just have to call Emmett." I wondered if I could get a hold of Rosalie first and have her tie Emmett up before I told him.

"Honey, why don't you let me do that? I'm sure he will call you when I'm done talking to him, but I might need to remind him strongly that taking the law into his own hands is inadvisable." My dad chuckled a little.

"That sounds like a very good idea, thank you Dad." I could still remember what happened the last time Emmett went after James. Granted, I was never so glad to see Emmett haul off and beat the shit out of someone. We didn't need a repeat performance at this point, as much as James deserved it.

"You are welcome honey. Call me anytime and hell, just call me more often will you?"

I laughed. "I promise Dad, I will call more often. I love you."

"Love you too Bells, I will talk to you soon."

We hung up and I sighed and leaned back onto the couch. "I don't have to call Emmett, Dad is going to. I just have to deal with Emmett calling me once Dad is done preventing Emmett from going to jail after he hears what happens. He's also going to fill us in on what is happening with the case."

Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close. "Your Dad is a nice guy Bella. I was a little nervous talking to him, but after he found out I had punched James a few times, he wanted me to call him Charlie."

"That's my dad. Rescue his daughter and you are in his good graces forever. He wants to take you out for a beer the next time he is out here."

"Sounds good Bella. Let him know I'll take him up on that."

The Looney Tunes DVD was still in my player, so we turned it back on and sat together watching. It was so nice just to be curled up next to Edward. We could've watched anything, I wouldn't have cared.

It was getting close to 7:30pm, and I knew we needed to do something about dinner soon. I was trying to think about what I could make when we heard a vehicle pull into the barn. Edward and I looked at each other wondering who it might be. I went to the window to look. "Oh jeez, it's Emmett. Brace yourself Edward, he's going to be in full on older brother protective mode."

Edward laughed, but then looked concerned. "Is he going to have a problem with me being here with you, especially with you dressed well," he gestured at my pajamas, "like that."

I looked down at what I was wearing, than back at Edward confused. He shook his head at me and gestured at my outfit again. "Bella, we are back to the 'you look sexy as hell' concept. Even a brother will see that."

"Oh. Right. Good point. I'll go pull some sweats on." I ran in my room and pulled a t shirt and sweats on. I heard a knock on my kitchen door. I went to answer it while Edward stayed on the couch.

Emmett looked like he had run to my place from Seattle. The moment he saw me he grabbed me up in an enormous hug, my feet at least twelve inches off the floor. "Belly button, I'm so glad you are okay."

"Emmett, I can't breathe." He quickly set me back down and his eyes went to my bruises. The worst one on my collarbone was somewhat covered, but he pulled the neck of my shirt just enough so he could see it.

"Motherfucker!" Emmett whispered. He looked back up at me. "Dad said Edward clobbered him." Just then he noticed Edward standing by the couch. "Thanks man." Quickly he strode over to shake Edward's hand. "You have no idea how grateful I am to you for punching that dirt bag. Please tell me you hit him more than once?"

Edward looked at me, "It was three times Bella?" I nodded. "Three times, before your sister had a turn with him." Edward looked at me with pride shining in his eyes.

Emmett turned to look at me, "Excellent! Did you go all Tomb Raider on his ass Hells Bells? I would've loved to have seen that." I rolled my eyes at Emmett.

"I didn't do that much Emmett, I wish I could've done more." I walked over to stand next to him and looked up at Edward.

"Didn't do much?" Edward grabbed my hand. "Bella, you spit on him and then stomped on his balls, hard. I'll bet he was using icepacks all last night."

Emmett's eyes got wide. "My baby sister stomped on that creeps nads? Oh this is better than anything I could've hoped for. Rock on! Come on, give me some love." Emmett held his fist up for a bump, which I gave. "Did it feel good Bella? It had to have felt good."

I nodded, "Actually, it was very….. empowering."

Edward and Emmett laughed and high fived each other, and started to discuss other things they wished they could do to James. I could feel the level of testosterone in the room rising. There was nothing like men discussing kicking another guys ass, in defense of a woman, to make them get all Neanderthal.

"Okay guys; let's try to keep the testosterone fueled rituals out of my apartment."

Emmett turned and chuckled. "Oh come on Bell ringer, let us have a little fun."

"Emmett I swear to god you stay up at nights thinking up awful nicknames for me." I rolled my eyes at him.

Emmett hugged me again. "I'll have to think up some new special ones now."

"Great, oh joy. Well now that you see that I'm okay, you can go home now." I started steering Emmett towards the kitchen door. I wanted to get back to alone time with Edward.

Emmett paused at the door. "Wait Bella, do you need me to crash on your couch or something? I'd be happy to stay if you want me too." I gave Edward a quick glance before I could stop myself.

"No Emmett, I'll be fine." Understanding suddenly dawned on Emmett's face after he looked to see Edward staring at me, and me staring back. He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"Oh….I get it. Well I feel better if a guy who obviously cares enough about you to kick James's ass, stays with you." He gave me a naughty smile and I cringed. I had a feeling Emmett was about to embarrass me.

"Edward, you will take care of my sister won't you? Do whatever she needs?" Emmett stressing the 'whatever' and gave me a knowing look, waggling his eyebrows. I was going to kill him, and my glare told him that much.

Emmett's actions were not lost on Edward and he chuckled. "Of course Emmett, I would do anything for her, I promise."

Emmett nodded. "Well it's all good then. Okay Belly dancer, you behave yourself. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

I started to shove Emmett out the door to move him out of Edward's earshot. "That doesn't leave out much does it Em?" Edward laughed behind me at my observation.

Emmett guffawed, and then hugged me one more time on the deck. "True, well, just be good to yourself then. And let Edward be good to you, he loves you I think. As your big brother, I have to examine anyone that wants to be with you and I approve." He reached down and ruffled my hair.

I smacked his hands away and tried to smooth my hair back down. "Alright Emmett, I will do my best to be good to myself etc. But don't jump on the love bandwagon so fast. Edward and I are just getting to know one another."

Emmett bent down and looked me in the eye. "I think its love, and I think you love him too. You look at him like Rose looks at me, and he looks at you the same way. It's about fucking time too! You deserve a good man. Okay, big brother lecture over, I'm outta here." With a final fist bump, Emmett took off down the stairs.

When I got inside I shut the door and leaned against it with a groan. "Some days I swear his only goal in life is to embarrass me."

Edward walked over chuckling. "Well it's obvious how much he loves you. Being a big brother myself, I understand the obligations. You will do anything to protect your little sister, to make sure she is happy. Embarrassing them is an added perk to the job." He wrapped his arms around my waist. "So what do you want to do about dinner?"

"I'm not really that hungry, but I know I should eat something. There is leftover pizza but that doesn't sound that good. Maybe I'll just have a sandwich." Nothing really did sound good, but I had to find something.

"Well I'm going to go grab something from my fridge, take a shower and change for the night. I'll be back in less than an hour, is that okay?" I nodded. Edward headed for the door and turned back to look at me. "Oh, and Bella?"

"Yes Edward." His eyes were sparkling again, I knew what that meant.

"Since Emmett's gone, feel free to revert to your previous outfit." With a grin he was gone.

I ate a bowl of macaroni and cheese while catching up on the news. Fatigue was setting in fast. I decided I would go get into bed since I couldn't stop yawning. I stripped back down to my original pajamas and sandwiched myself between my sheets. Grabbing Anne to read, I returned to the town of Avonlea while I waited for Edward. I don't think I read past three pages before I was asleep.

Someone pulled my book from my hands and I opened my eyes to see Edward standing over me. "Go back to sleep beautiful." I grabbed his hand.

"Where are you going to be?"

"Right next to you, unless you have any other ideas." He laughed to himself as he turned out my light and walked around to the other side of the bed. I rolled over to watch him climb on top of the covers.

"Edward, you can get under the covers. I don't bite." I pulled the blankets back and patted the sheets.

"Well I didn't want to make any assumptions. But I am disappointed to hear you don't bite." I could see his smile even in the darkness of the room.

I giggled softly. "Well maybe I'll break that out with the stilettos. I appreciate your concern, but I don't mind you under the covers."

Edward climbed into bed and lay on his side facing me. There was enough moonlight that our faces were visible to one another. We lay there for a few minutes just looking at each other, until a giant yawn about split my jaw apart.

"You need to go to sleep, it's another busy day tomorrow Bella." Edward reached out and stroked my cheek.

"I have two favors to ask first."

"Name them." Edward smiled at me.

"First, I need a reminder again." I smiled back at him.

"Well I suppose I can supply that." Edward wrapped his arm around my back and pulled me closer. His lips found mine and I lost all conscious thought. The heat of his body and his mouth was like a drug. Wrapping one arm around his back, I pulled myself into him tightly. One of my legs wound its way between his. When I was kissing Edward, it seemed like everything in me became instinctive. Our tongues met and I let out a small whimper. I wanted more, but at the same time I knew wasn't quite ready for that. Edwards's lips traveled from my mouth, down my jaw line, to the skin under my ear. He gently sucked my earlobe before he whispered into my ear. "What was your second favor?"

I took a second to catch my breath. "Well it was to be closer to you, but we've already accomplished that."

"Yes we have." Edward pulled me in just a little tighter and I snuggled my head into his chest. The last thing I heard before sleep claimed me was Edward's voice, "Night love."

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Awwwwww.....sigh. Okay, who wants to just give Edward an award or something for taking such good care of Bella? (or something....hee hee)**

**As usual please review and tell me your favorite parts/lines. It makes my day! In return, a medically themed Treatward for you. He walks in in scrub pants, dark green ones, no shirt. He runs his hand through his hair before he says "I heard someone needed some personalized medical care? I specialize in that....." And then gives you a wink.**

**Wheeeeee, I'll take that!!!**

**Next chapter should be up Thursday, if all goes according to plan.**

**Casey**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello all.....thanks again for all the well wishes and great reviews. I have over 430 reviews.....I was so excited!!! I'm back to two handed typing again, little slow, and the finger gets sore if I go too long, but otherwise YAY.**

**Sorry this is late up today, my 5 hour drive home kinda screwed my day.**

**I own nothing related to Twilight, and we all know who does.**

**Oh, and has anyone else seen that French trailer??? I DIED again. If I had a dollar for everytime Twilight/RP made me die, I wouldn't need school loans.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 16**

**BPOV**

Sunday with Alice was here before I knew it. Edward had stayed with me every night since the attack. We had settled into a comfortable routine. I knew now that my bed would feel very wrong without Edward in it. Every morning I would wake up the same way I had fallen asleep, in his arms. Apparently I had said a few more entertaining things in my sleep, including telling Edward how to make brownies. He really enjoyed that one.

Edward was already down at the barn doing chores. I was waiting for the coffee so I could bring him down a cup. I was dressed to leave with Alice as soon as she arrived. I decided I would take my coffee down and hang with Edward until she arrived.

I found Edward in Aston's stall. Aston was munching his breakfast, but came over to say hi when he heard my voice. I had brought Edward down an apple muffin. When Aston got a whiff of it in my hand, he grabbed a big chunk out of it and started chewing. Edward was shocked.

"Aston, you big pig. That's my breakfast. You usually never want to eat things like that." I giggled and Edward raised an eyebrow at me. "Isabella, do you know something about this?"

"Well, I might have originally made friends with Aston with the help of one of those muffins." I smiled at Edward.

"Oh I see how it is Aston. The first beautiful woman with an apple muffin and all your bad boy ways go out the window." Aston tilted his head listening as he smacked his lips around the muffin crumbs. Edward came to stand behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I can understand, it did the same thing to me." He placed a kiss on the nape of my neck.

"Except I didn't have to give you an apple muffin." I went ahead and gave Aston the rest of the muffin since he had drooled all over the remaining portion.

"True, you didn't. But you taste better then a muffin any day." To illustrate his point, Edward kissed the spot below my ear before lightly flicking my earlobe with my tongue. I sighed and leaned back into him.

"Edward, Alice will be here soon. We can't have her walking in on us making out in a stall." Not that we had progressed to full on making out, but I knew it wasn't far off.

Edward murmured in my ear. "I thought you were going to tell her today about the kissing." He ran a line of kisses down my neck.

"Telling is different than demonstrating." I shivered a little as his warm breath caressed my neck.

"But wouldn't it be fun to see the look on her face?" His voice was at my ear, and the sound of his husky whisper made me weak in the knees. Edward sensed the change in my posture and wrapped his arms a little tighter. "You okay Bella?" I could hear the amusement in his tone. I turned around in his arms, which was a huge mistake on my part. Edward's eyes were dark emerald, and he was giving me his look. I wished I had not told him about that, because he enjoyed testing it every now and then.

"Edward," I closed my eyes, "You promised to use your powers for good and not evil." He chuckled above me.

"I never did promise. You asked me to promise, technically I never agreed to that deal. Besides, I thought I was being good."

"You're too good Edward, that's the problem." He had no idea the effect he had on my entire body when he did things like that to me.

Edward leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Really?" I looked up at him and he used the opportunity to press a quick kiss to my lips before letting me go. A very confident smile crossed his face.

"Don't get any ideas Cullen." We walked down to his office where I had left the coffee. Edward sat in his chair and pulled me into his lap. We sat there chatting about his plans for the day. He was going to meet his parents for lunch and catch up with them.

"Are you going to tell them about us?" I knew Carlisle and Esme liked me, but that was when I was just Alice's friend. I wasn't sure how they would feel about me dating their son. Edward saw the worry cross my face before I could stop it.

"Yes Bella, because I want them to know how happy I am. They have worried about me since Tanya. Mom especially has been hoping I would meet someone else for a long time. Don't worry, I promise you they will be thrilled. In fact, Mom knew I liked you without me even saying anything." He shook his head and smiled. "She is almost as perceptive as you are."

Just then we heard Alice's car pull in. Edward stood us up and we walked out to meet her, holding hands. Alice had a giant grin on her face as she flew out of her car.

"Oh you two are so cute! I'm glad to see you aren't still in bed!" Alice had been giving us crap since our joke phone call. She still didn't know whether we had been kidding or not, we wouldn't tell her.

Edward laughed, "Take good care of my girl today Alice. I have plans for her tonight." He winked at me, a gesture that was not missed by eagle eye Alice. She raised her eyebrows and looked from Edward to me, and back to Edward again.

"I will Edward, I promise. I will have her back by the time you requested. Come on Bella let's go!!" Alice walked back to her car and looked at me impatiently.

Edward grabbed me into his arms before I could walk away. "Have fun today sweetie, I'll see you later." Then he crashed his lips into mine before I could even respond. I instantly melted into his body, our lips moving in harmony. He lightly grabbed me lower lip between his teeth as he pulled away. His eyes were twinkling and I couldn't help but smile at him.

Alice cleared her throat behind me. "Are you two finished? We are on a bit of a schedule today." I looked at her and caught her grinning like a fiend.

Edward led me to the car and watched as I got in. He leaned down into the open window and gave Alice his credit card. "Have fun today girls. I'll see you later beautiful." He winked and headed back to the barn.

Alice raced off down the road and I waited patiently for the interrogation to begin. She looked over at me, "Well, I guess the kissing question has been answered for me." I giggled. "Bella, details please, when did all this start?"

"Officially? The night of the ball." I smiled to myself remembering our first kiss at the Space Needle. "But there was something there when we first met. We just didn't know it yet."

Alice nodded. "I told you. Hell I told him. I knew it. When will you all learn it's easier to just listen to me because I am always right about these things?"

We rode in silence for few moments until we arrived at Starbucks. As we were waiting for our drinks, Alice was staring at my face. It took me a minute to realize what she was seeing. My bruises were faded, but still visible. Now that she had me alone, Alice was noticing what she hadn't seen earlier.

Drinks in hand, we climbed back in the car and hit the freeway. We were headed to Bellevue Square. Alice looked at me and the question I had been waiting for crossed her lips.

"Bella, what the hell happened to your face? And your neck? Did a horse do that?" I laughed internally as I thought to myself, 'well he is an ass…'

I sighed. "Alice there is some things we need to talk about today. Things I need to tell you that you don't know about me. I haven't told you before now because I wasn't ready, but now I am."

Alice reached over and grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. "Why don't we do this at the surprise? We will have a place there to talk privately. Until then, know that whatever it is, I love you and I'm here for you."

I smiled at her. "I know, thanks Alice." I was careful not to give away that I actually knew the surprise.

We hit Nordstrom's, since we had such good luck last time. "Alice do you know what kind of dresses we are looking for? Since I'm in the dark on Edwards plans."

"Actually you need a two dressy dresses, like a cocktail dress. Then you need a more casual dress, and a more casual outfit. So basically, whatever I think you need." Alice turned and gave me a grin.

"Ugh, fine. Let's get this over with please."

It was actually not too bad. Alice focused in quickly since she seemed to know exactly what she was looking for. I had a dark blue silk dress, with sheer panels at the bottom of the skirt and the neckline. Then a cute light denim sundress. Alice insisted we also get a second cocktail dress after she saw me in this elegant white pleated dress with twisted straps and a satin belt. I had to admit I really liked all of them, and I thought Edward would too. Alice also found a few casual but dressy tops that would go with jeans or skirts. She insisted they were important since they were versatile.

"Bella, do you have a little black dress?"

"Um, no. Should I?" I knew it was probably a stupid question. The way Alice rolled her eyes at me confirmed that.

"Every girl needs a little black dress." Alice ran off again, leaving me in the dressing room. A few minutes later she returned with a few to try on. I ended up with a simple black dress that was embellished by rows of horizontal pleats. It fit my body perfectly, showing off curves I didn't know I had.

Finally we were done at Nordstrom's. I knew there was no way I would escape a trip to Victoria's Secret, and I was right. I didn't even try to argue with her. I just sat in the dressing room waiting for her to show up with whatever she was going to have me try on. As I was waiting my cell phone notified me I had a text message.

_Hey gorgeous, what are you up to? Alice isn't torturing you too badly is she?_

_Miss you Edward_

I giggled as I composed my reply back to him.

_Hi handsome, currently I'm trapped in a dressing room at Victoria's Secret, waiting for Alice to bring me things to try on. Hope you are enjoying time with your parents._

_Miss you too, B_

It didn't take long for him to send a response, which didn't surprise me since I had told him where I was.

_Really? Wish I was there with you! Find something special to surprise me with sometime please. Wink_

I was texting him back giggling when Alice knocked and came in.

_Okay, will see what I can do. Be careful what you ask for….wink back._

Of course Alice wanted to see what I was blushing and giggling about and grabbed my phone from my hands before I could stop her. "Hey!" I tried to grab it back, but she was too quick.

Alice quickly flipped through our text conversation, raising one eyebrow at me as she finished. "Something special huh? Oh I think we can do that. That boy won't know what hit him." She looked at me and we both started giggling like teenage girls. "Seriously Bella, what have you done to my brother? He is so not like the uptight guy I'm used to."

"Nothing special, guess we are just happy. We are taking things slow, but things are just coming together really well." I started disrobing so I could try on the first thing Alice was handing me.

"Were you really laying there in just a towel the other day?" Alice handed me some sort of camisole or nighty.

"Yes I was, but not for the reasons you think. I will explain that later." Alice looked at me understandingly.

"Okay, sounds good. Oh that is so pretty Bella. We need to get that." I nodded in agreement. It was a delicate pink nightie, but transparent enough I could see my panties underneath. There was lace across the neckline and at the bottom.

"Next!" Alice handed me something red, and it didn't look like it had a lot too it. I nervously turned away from the mirror while I put it on. It was satin, and while my front was completely covered, the back was just a criss cross of satin straps. I turned sideways to look and my face went as red as the babydoll.

"Oooh sexy." Alice whistled low. "That can be Edward's requested surprise."

"Oh my god Alice, I don't know if I could wear this for him." I had to admit, I looked good, but I didn't think I was confident enough to pull off wearing it.

"You can and you will. I saw how Edward was looking at you this afternoon. You could wear a potato sack and he would think you look amazing." I laughed at that idea. The next item was a black and white babydoll, with panties, which only tied right under my breasts, leaving my stomach exposed. It was as revealing as the red one, but in a different way. Alice made the call again, "Buying that."

"Now, has he seen you in your pajamas?" Alice was setting aside the last babydoll.

I looked at Alice a little wary, not sure what she was getting at. "Yes, the blue set we got last time we were here, why?"

"Because I want to make sure you have a good selection of cute but comfortable pajamas. I know how you like to be comfortable, but I'm not going to let you lounge in sweats."

Alice had me try on a few more items. A grey cotton and lace slip nightie, a white eyelet tank with matching boy shorts, and then a purple cotton and lace baby doll with panties. I actually really liked all of them, and they were all comfortable for sleeping in.

"Excellent!" Alice clapped her hands together with excitement. "Now, I'm going to go grab myself some more girly undies," I rolled my eyes at her, "and I will meet you at the counter."

As I got dressed I wondered who was paying for my new lingerie, Alice or Edward. I would have to ask. I really couldn't let them keep buying all this for me; I had to pay for some of it at least. I knew I wouldn't be able to stop Alice from wanting to purchase some though.

I met Alice at the counter as the transaction was finishing, and saw her use Edward's card. "Alice, I should pay for this, not Edward." I whispered to her.

Alice shook her head. "Nope, he knew this was part of the shopping itinerary and it's his treat. No arguments. He wanted you to be pampered today, this is part of that."

Just then my phone went off again. I smiled to see another text from Edward.

_Did you find a surprise for me?_

_Edward_

I quickly texted back to him.

_Maybe I found more than one, you will just have to wait and see._

_Bella ;)_

His reply made me laugh, and blush of course.

_Think you are giving me a physical response that is not appropriate to lunch with the parents, so I better stop this before things get out of hand. ;)_

_See you later beautiful._

_Edward_

I quickly deleted the message before Alice could see it. I didn't think Edward would want his sister reading that one. I knew exactly what he was suggesting. It was an effect I was just recently realizing I had on him. I had never really felt a man's erection, let alone seen one. Edward had been being careful that when we were kissing in bed to try to keep it away from me. I think he was worried it would make me nervous or something. But in the morning, when he was still asleep, I knew what he was hiding under his shorts. The last couple mornings I had woken up with his hard length pressed against my hip.

I had to admit, the first morning I felt it and realized what it was, I did get a little nervous. Especially because he seemed to be, well, large for lack of a better word. I didn't have any real basis for comparison, except for seeing my brother of course. Emmett was a bit of an exhibitionist, so I had that image burned into my eyes a few times. However, that was a bridge we weren't even too yet, so I knew there was time to talk to Edward more about it.

We left the mall and headed towards Kirkland. Alice chatted on excitedly about the shopping we had done, especially the two pairs of shoes she had purchased courtesy of her brother.

"Surprise!" Alice cried out as we pulled into the parking lot of the spa. "Today we are getting the full spa treatment!"

I feigned surprise well. "Oh my god. I've never been to a spa. Alice you think up the best things, you know that."

"Actually it was Edward's idea. Like I said, not sure what you have done to my brother." She smiled at me as we got out of the car.

Shortly after checking in, we were in plush white bathrobes, and led into a room with dual soaking tubs. There were rose petals in the water and it smelled amazing. Alice laughed at the look on my face. "So we soak for a while, then they will exfoliate us, wrap us in an herbal/aromatherapy wraps, then after we rinse off, its massage time!"

"That sounds incredible Alice, thank you for setting all this up." I couldn't wait to get started.

"My pleasure." Alice talked briefly to a young girl named Stephanie. She showed us how to adjust the water temperature in the tubs, and explained that the water would stay a constant temperature. Stephanie showed us the call button to use if we needed anything, but otherwise she would be back in 45 minutes.

Alice and I removed our robes and sank into the tubs. We sat in opposite directions so we could look at each other as we chatted. I saw her eyeing my bruises more carefully now that they were fully exposed. She settled back with a sigh and then looked at me expectantly. I knew the time had come.

"Alice I know you always why I didn't date anyone in college. The way I avoided men in general. The reason why is I was in an abusive relationship in high school." I heard Alice's sharp intake of breath. "James started out nice, but things quickly went bad. I felt trapped and too frightened to get out of it when I should of. He hit me, and threatened me, a lot." I was playing with the rose petals floating on the surface of the water. I had to get this out before I could look at Alice.

"The only reason I got out was Emmett caught him beating me one day. All of a sudden, James was out of my life, and I was safe. The scars were still there though. Anytime a guy would touch me, even accidentally, I would flash back to James. I had nightmares for awhile. I would see James threatening me again, hitting me, or trying to rape me like he always said he was going to some day."

I looked up at Alice to see a few tears falling down her face. "Oh god Bella, I feel like such an ass for trying to get you to go out all the time. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, you didn't know. I wasn't ready to really tell anyone yet. Don't start blaming yourself for trying to help me. You got me out of my shell more than I thought was possible, really." I smiled at her, trying to give her some reassurance.

"Is this guy, James, the reason you have these bruises now?" Alice pointed at my neck and face.

I nodded. "He tracked me down at Edward's on Monday and attacked me. Thank god Edward walked in when he did. He tackled James off of me and stopped him. He beat up James pretty good too."

"Good!" The anger behind Alice's tone didn't surprise me.

"I also used the opportunity to stomp on his balls."

"Excellent! I'm so proud of you." Alice held her hand up for a high five and I reached over and gave it to her.

"As I said, I couldn't bear to have a guy near me for the longest time. However, when I met your brother, things were different. Edward was the first guy to touch me without causing a negative reaction or flashback." I smiled to myself. "After the cops took James away, Edward and I had a long talk and I told him about my past, and everything that happened with James. He stayed with me Alice. He stayed, he listened, and he took care of me. He was sleeping on my couch when I woke up from the worst nightmare I have had in a long time. I don't know what I would have done if Edward hadn't been there Alice. Since then he has slept with me every night. If Edward's there, the nightmares stay away."

Alice's eyes were watery, but she smiled at me. "I knew I loved my brother for a reason, sometimes I forget what a great guy he is."

"He's amazing Alice." I smiled to myself.

"So what was the deal with the towel Bella?" I knew she had been waiting to ask about this.

"I had come back to take a shower at the end of the day. When I looked at the bruises in the mirror, I had some sort of breakdown, and started crying uncontrollably. Edward came and found me on my bathroom floor. He held me on my bed and told me about Tanya."

Alice's jaw dropped. "Edward told you about Tanya? Bella he never talks about her to anyone. Even I don't know the entire details of why he broke up with her. All I know is she messed him up."

"Well, all I will say is that if Tanya and I every cross paths, she better run the other way." I frowned thinking of that nasty witch.

Alice snickered. "I'd like to see you go against her, you would kick Tanya's ass!"

"Anyway, that was when you called. We were done talking, we were just laying there. I was still in my towel; I hadn't had a chance to change yet." I wasn't going to tell her about how Edward changed my view on my bruises. That was private.

Alice looked thoughtful for a moment. "Bella you don't have to answer this question, it really is none of my business. You and Edward, have you had sex yet?"

I laughed at how hesitant Alice sounded asking. "It's okay Alice, you're my best friend and you can ask me anything. I can't guarantee you an answer, but you can ask. No we haven't. I'm still a virgin, which Edward knows. Given my past, we are taking things slowly. But I can tell you it will happen. I just don't know when. I know my first time is meant to be with him though." I blushed a little as I said that, and butterflies came into my stomach. "I'm just nervous because I don't know anything. I've never done anything. I've just been going on instinct lately."

Alice smiled. "That's all it is really Bella. It's not like they have reinvented sex in the last hundred years. I am here to help you however I can, but I don't want details. I'm not a glutton for punishment!" We both laughed at that. "Did you know Jasper was my first?" I shook my head. "I know how you feel Bella, and I didn't have any of the traumas you went through. I was nervous too. But I see the love between you and Edward. Whenever it happens, you will do fine, trust me."

I said the same thing I said to Emmett. "I don't know about love yet, this is all new to both of us."

Alice shook her head. "I know my brother Bella, and I know you. You are like my sister, never more so then today. He loves you, I would bet all my shoes on it. You love him, don't you?"

I wasn't going to hide anything more from Alice if I could help it. "I do Alice. I know it's soon, but I know it in my gut. I do love him."

Alice giggled and splashed her hands on top of the water. I looked and raised an eyebrow at her. "Sorry Bella, I'm just so happy for both of you. You both deserve a happy ending. Plus, someday I'm sure I will be able to call you my real sister."

"Alice I don't know what I would do without you." I smiled at her. I closed my eyes and leaned back in the tub. We soaked in silence until Stephanie knocked and told us it was time to get out and put our robes on. She led us to two rooms where we were getting our wraps. Alice and I would be back together for our massages.

The wrap was really nice. Once the girl had me smothered in all this great smelling stuff, she wrapped me up in foil like a taco. It was warm and toasty. I took a little cat nap until it was time to rinse off.

Alice and I didn't chat much during the massages. We both laid there like small puddles of goo. After the massages, we sat in our robes on the fenced in terrace and had a light lunch of fruit, cheese, and crackers. I tried to get out of Alice what Edward was planning that involved me wearing dresses, but she said she didn't know. She said Edward wouldn't give her details, that way she couldn't squeal.

As we drove home, we sang along with the music on the radio. We pulled into the barn a little after four. I could see Edward was feeding. Alice grabbed me into a fierce hug. "Love you Bella, and trust me, everything is going to work out like it should."

I hugged her back tightly. "Love you too Alice, thank you for today, for everything."

As I got out of the car with all my bags, Edward came out of the barn with a big smile on his face. Alice leaned over to speak to me out the window. "Now Bella, don't be afraid to use what we bought today." She gave me a grin, and yelled her love to Edward and drove off.

Edward strode out to meet me. "There's my girl. Did you have fun with Alice?" I dropped my bags and jumped up throwing my arms around his neck. "Whoa, did you miss me or something love?"

"Maybe a little." I gave him a little smile as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "I had a great time, it was perfect. Alice and I talked, so she knows everything now."

He leaned back to look at me with amusement. "Everything?"

"No, not everything silly, but all about James and some about us." I gave him a quick kiss on the lips and then bent down to get my bags. Edward leaned over to help, and tried to peek in the Victoria's Secret bags. I slapped his hands away. "Uh,uh,uh. No peeking. You said you wanted a surprise, and it will be a surprise." He pouted at me. "The pouting won't work, sorry."

"Fine." He gave a final attempt to look but I swung the bag away.

"Edward, I said no peeking. I'm going to go put these away." I headed for my apartment when Edward called out behind me.

"Bella, be ready to go somewhere at six, okay?" I turned to look at him. "Wear a casual dress, only because I am dying to see you in a dress again." He flashed his crooked smile and I nodded and headed in.

**EPOV**

I knew Bella wanted to avoid the obvious public displays of affection in front of Alice, but I couldn't resist making Alice's eyes pop out. As they drove off I laughed to myself.

I hustled through morning chores because I was supposed to meet Mom and Dad for lunch at twelve. I showered and changed into a pair of khaki pants and a button down shirt. Running my hands through my hair, I wondered why Bella liked my hair so much. It had always driven me crazy.

I headed out to my parents house. I was looking forward to catching up with them. Lunch with them was always a laidback affair, but I knew Mom was going to ask about Bella. I also knew no matter what I said, Mom would see right through it, so it would be best to be upfront.

I pulled into the drive and wondered what Bella was up to, and decided to send her a text. Her reply that she was at Victoria's Secret made my heart beat a little faster. Not able to resist, I put in a request for a surprise for me. Her sassy response made me smile.

I headed for the house and walked through the front door. "Hello? Mom, Dad, I'm here." Dad came walking out of his study.

"Hey son, it's good to see you." He gave me a hug. "I think your mother is in the kitchen."

"Good to see you too Dad. How has the hospital been? Busy?" My Dad's schedule went from being calm to crazy, but I knew he loved it.

"Typical emergency room action, it's either feast or famine. How are things going at the barn?"

"Very good, Bella has been an amazing help. Aston recovered quickly from his colic, and all the other horses are doing well. Mimosa is being bred next week. Everything is great." I smiled to myself.

"Excellent. I'm so glad everything is going so well. Let's go find your mom." Dad slapped me on the back as I led the way to the kitchen. Mom was busy putting some salads together when we walked in.

"Hi sweetie." She came over and gave me a hug and kiss. "Happy to see you here. Carlisle, will you please put out the silverware and napkins on the patio table?" Dad nodded and left the kitchen.

"What's up Mom?" I knew what was coming.

"How is Bella doing? Is she adjusting to the work at the barn?" Mom tried to be nonchalant as she put finishing touches on the salads.

"Bella is very well Mom, I'll tell her you asked after her. She is doing a great job at the barn, she has been incredibly helpful."

Mom gave me a knowing smile, 'here it comes' I thought to myself.

"It looked like you two had a very good time at the ball. Bella looked beautiful I thought."

I rolled my eyes at my Mother's attempt at subtlety. "Mom, why don't you just ask what you want to ask? Stop beating around the bush."

The excitement that showed in her eyes was so cute. "Well, what happened at the dance? You two were very cozy. Are you dating her?"

I sighed and then I couldn't keep the smile off my face any longer. "I kissed her at the dance. Yes we are dating." Mom squealed happily and gave me a big hug.

"I knew it! I knew you two would end up together! Oh honey, I'm so happy you have found someone. Bella is a wonderful woman." Mom gave me a warm smile.

"Mom, I love her. I have never felt anything like this before, it's incredibly intense. I have to admit its a little scary."

Mom chuckled. "Son, I know you love her. I knew it the day of the ball. It's very clear she loves you too you know."

"Well we haven't said the actual words yet, but I know she does feel strongly about me. I just know I'm incredibly lucky to have met her. She is the most amazing woman I have ever known, present company excluded of course." I gave her a grin.

"The words will come in time, when you are ready. I think you are both very lucky to have found each other."

Dad walked back in and we stopped talking about Bella for the moment. We moved to the patio and ate our salads. I caught them up on what was going to be happening in the next couple months at the barn. Mom was thrilled to hear about Bella and Alice's day of shopping and spa pampering. I promised her the next time I knew they were going I would make sure they invited her. I knew the three would have a great time together. Dad told me about some of the interesting cases he had seen in the emergency room.

Towards the end of lunch Mom was already discussing the holidays and my plans. Dad and I rolled our eyes. Mom loved the holidays. "Mom I think Bella loves Christmas as much as you do. You will have to get together for some holiday madness. I'm sure she would love it."

Mom was thrilled with the idea and started listing off all the things she and Bella could do. Dad's pager went off and he disappeared into the house to call the hospital. Mom took our dishes into the kitchen. I sat on the patio and enjoyed the sun

Dad came back out and told me he'd been called into the hospital. He felt bad for leaving early, but he knew I understood.

Mom told me she'd be back out in a few minutes; she had something she had to get. As I waited for her return, I wondered if Bella had found anything for me. Of course I texted her again. Her reply was instant.

_Maybe I found more than one, you will just have to wait and see._

_Bella ;)_

I felt a stirring in my pants reading that answer. That woman was a temptress, and she didn't even realize it. I let her know how she was affecting me via text, and that I would see her later.

Mom came back out to join me and noticed me putting my phone away. "Bella?" I just grinned in response.

"Edward, I want you to have something. I know it's early, but I also know you will need it someday for Bella." She opened my hand and placed a ring box into it. I knew exactly what it was; it was Great Grandma Cullen's engagement ring. My eyes grew wide as I looked from the box to Mom and back to the box again.

"Son, trust me. Bella is the one for you. You know this. I'm not telling you to get married next month. Your father and I just want you to know we love both of you, and we want you to have this for when the time comes. We want you to know that we would be proud to have Bella as a member of the family." Mom had tears in her eyes.

"Mom, I don't know what to say, other than thank you, to you and Dad. Your support means so much to me, and I know it will mean as much to Bella." I rubbed my finger over the top of the velvet box. My future was becoming clearer in my head by the moment.

"You are welcome. Now, when will you be bringing Bella over for dinner? It better be before the holidays!"

We sat and chatted for a little while longer before it was time for me to leave. I had told Mom my plans for tonight for Bella. She just got all teary again and hugged me. "You turned into a good man. I'm proud of you."

I hugged her tightly. "Well, it's mostly due to the woman who raised me."

I headed out the door with a promise to bring Bella over for dinner soon. I knew Mom would hassle me until I did. Heading home, I made a couple stops for some things I needed for tonight. I was making Bella dinner at my house, only she didn't know it yet.

After I changed back into barn clothes, I headed out to feed. I expected Bella back at any moment. I really hoped she enjoyed the spa with Alice. I was just finishing when I heard Alice's car, and the loud music in Alice's car, pull in the drive. I was so excited to see Bella I almost ran down the aisle. Bella was unloading several bags from the backseat as I approached. Alice yelled something like "Love you." in my direction as she left.

Bella saw me striding over and dropped everything. Jumping she wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a huge smile. That was the smile I would give anything to keep permanently on her face. Having her back in my arms made me feel whole.

Bella told me that she and Alice were all squared away, which made me happy for both of them. Bella needed another woman on her side with everything she had been through. I knew Alice loved Bella tremendously, and would want to help her as much as I did.

I tried, and failed, to sneak a look into one of the Victoria's Secret bags. Bella was onto me quickly and smacked my hands. She looked so cute as she scolded me for trying to see my surprise. I gave her a sad face which didn't work. I was just really excited to see what Bella had picked out. Patience was not a big strength for me, especially when it involved Bella and lingerie.

I told Bella when I wanted her ready to go somewhere. An excited smile crossed her face. Once she had gone inside, I went into my house and started dinner. I had an hour and a half to get dinner ready, and change before I picked Bella up at her door. After wandering around the kitchen a few minutes waiting for pans to heat, I decided I needed some music. Nickelback suited my good mood, so I found their latest album on my iPod and plugged it into my speakers.

I gathered salad makings and started with that. After that was done I got everything ready to cook the pasta, which I would do last. I had prepared my Mom's marinara, and put that on a low simmer. The bread I would put in the oven before I went to collect Bella.

I got in the shower, hoping the hot water would calm my nerves. I wasn't sure why I felt a little on edge. Maybe it was bringing Bella to my house for the first time, maybe the talk I had with my mom. At the same time I was happy about those things too. Admitting I loved Bella to someone, just confirmed my feelings even more to myself.

I pulled on some black slacks and a black button down. It was almost time to go pick up Bella. I made sure everything in the kitchen was fine to leave for a few moments. I grabbed the rose I had picked up for Bella. I went upstairs and exited out my den's sliding glass door. It was hard to wait patiently at Bella's door after I knocked. I really wanted to just open it and go find her.

Bella opened the door and my eyes widened seeing her. She was in this simple light blue sun dress, almost like soft denim. It had a tie right beneath her breasts, with a little hole below that exposing a bit of skin. "Wow! Bella, you look amazing!" I offered her the single pink rose I had been holding. "This is for you."

Bella smiled as she took the rose and smelled it. "Edward, that's very sweet of you, thank you. You look as handsome as ever." She looked me up and down once and met my gaze. "I have to say, you wearing all black, well it makes it hard for me to breathe." She blushed and looked at the rose again. "Let me put this in some water…" I grabbed her hand as she started to turn.

"You don't have to do that. We will be able to put it in water where we are going." Bella looked at me with a curious expression. "You will see soon." I took her hand and walked her across the deck and brought her into my den. "Here we are." I smiled at Bella. "Welcome to my place. Thought it was time you had dinner over here."

Bella looked pleasantly surprised. "You made me dinner? Really? Thank you."

"Well, I would do anything for you." I leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Come on, I'll give you the nickel tour after dinner."

I led Bella downstairs and to where I had the kitchen table all set up. I had lit some candles and had everything all laid out. "Edward, this is beautiful." I pulled Bella's chair out for her.

"Thanks. Sit tight while I get everything." I brought out everything and then sat down across from Bella. We dished up and started eating.

"Oh my god Edward, this is so good. You are a much better cook then I am." Bella closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the pasta.

"Well Bella, you are a much better baker then I am. Maybe we can trade secrets?" I smiled at her over the table. She nodded at me since she was still chewing.

I enjoyed watching Bella eat. Every now and then she would catch me watching her and smile at me. I would catch her watching me through her eyelashes. Conversation just didn't seem necessary. Everything we needed to say for the moment we said in our exchanged looks. Towards the end of the meal I decided I wanted to hear more about Bella's day."So what all did they do to you at the spa love? Cover you in mud and hot rocks or something?"

Bella was playing with a piece of bread, pulling the crust off of it. "Close, but not quite. First there was a hot soak in a deep tub with rose oils and rose petals. That's when Alice and I talked because we had the room to ourselves. Then there was an herbal wrap treatment. I fell asleep for awhile during that because I was so toasty warm. Last we both had massages done. I felt so relaxed it was like my muscles had melted or something." She sighed and popped a bit of bread in her mouth.

"It sounds like it was good for both of you. Mom was jealous; she wants to go with you next time. I told her I would let her know the next time there was a spa day." Bella and I were both finished eating so I got up to take our dishes to the kitchen. She followed me and insisted on helping clean up, so I agreed. It felt really nice having her there in the kitchen with me.

"So how was lunch with your parents anyway? Did you have a nice visit?" Bella grabbed a dish from me to dry.

"I had a very nice time; it was good to catch up with them. Of course Mom wanted to know how things were going with you. She has everything all figured out already. She knew what I was going to say before I even said it." I shook my head to myself. I was still amazed with how well my mother knew me.

Bella took the last dish to dry. "Really? What did she know?"

"She told me she knew how much we both felt for each other. She also said she loves you to death and wants to know when I was bringing you over for dinner. Then she started planning the holidays. Did I mention she was happy we were dating, she is ecstatic." Bella's mouth hung open a second before she shut it.

"You said she would be happy. You weren't kidding were you?" The last dish was in the drying rack and the kitchen was all tidy. Bella was leaning against the counter waiting for my answer.

I shook my head at Bella. "Nope I wasn't. She is happy for both of us actually. You ready for the nickel tour?" I took her hand in mine.

"Absolutely."

I led Bella around the downstairs. When we got to the living room she saw the grand piano I had in there. "That is a gorgeous piano. Do you play?"

"I used to. I haven't in quite awhile; I'm really out of practice." Bella looked up at me with pleading eyes. "Let me guess, you would like to hear me play something?" She nodded and smiled.

"Please? It could be chopsticks. I just would love to hear you play." I rolled my eyes at her, but pulled her over to the piano bench and sat her next to me.

I pondered what to play. Watching Bella out of the corner of my eye, I started playing chopsticks. She cracked up and shoved her shoulder into mine. "Edward, I was just joking about the chopsticks." I quietly changed it to a Mozart piece I had always loved to play. The chance of me messing it up, even if it had been a couple years, was minimal. Bella sat there staring at my face, staring at my hands, than staring back at my face. I turned to Bella when I finished the song; she had a huge grin on her face.

"Edward, would you please tell me what it is you cannot do? That was beautiful." I pulled her up into my lap and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I told you Bella, there is lots of things I can't do." I stroked Bella's hair behind her ear, and then ran my finger from her ear down her neck. I followed her shoulder strap down, ran my finger across her collarbones, and back up the other strap. Bella shivered a little, and when I looked up at her eyes were closed. I leaned to whisper in her ear, "For example, I can't stop wanting to touch you whenever you are near me. You pull at me like a magnet."

Bella's eyes popped open and we stared at each other awhile, not saying anything. Finally she reached up and cupped one side of my face with one of her hands. Her response was also a whisper. "I have the same problem when I'm around you." I swear I could see Bella's soul within the depths of her eyes. The way she gazed intently back at me, made me wonder what she was seeing in my green eyes. A small smile played on Bella's lips.

Slowly she leaned in, never taking her eyes off of mine. I could feel the heat of her breath across my lips as Bella came nearer. She paused, keeping her lips from just touching mine. Bella's eyes glanced down at my mouth and then back up to my eyes. My heart rate had doubled in the last fifteen seconds, and almost exploded out of my chest when I saw her run her tongue over her lips. The look in her eyes had changed to one of hunger.

"Edward…" As soon as the whisper crossed her lips my mouth found hers. Instantly her lips parted and her tongue found mine. This kiss was different. There was confidence behind it. I sensed that Bella was beginning to understand how she affected me, and was maybe playing with that idea a little. I was all for Bella making the moves, because it put her in control.

Bella was still sitting sideways across my lap, and for once I wished she wasn't wearing a skirt. I really wanted to turn her so she could straddle me, but in a skirt, that may put her in a position she wasn't ready for. Hell I wasn't sure if I was ready for it, I just knew I wanted it. Instead I wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me. Desperately I was trying to ignore the sensation of Bella's firm behind pressed against my groin, especially when she twisted to try to get closer to me.

Our lips parted briefly allowing us a moment to take a panting breath before Bella was back for more. Her lips were becoming more urgent against mine. Everything in me wanted to pick her up and carry her to the bedroom. Instead I pulled my lips from hers and began following the line of her jaw to behind her ear. I could hear her gasps in my ear and had to take a steadying breath. My imagination was taking off with ideas of other sounds I would eventually get to hear from Bella, that I was only getting a hint of now. I groaned at the thought of that.

Bella responded with "Mmmmm…" in my ear. Was she trying to kill me? I knew I needed to bring things back down a notch. The one thing it was too late to bring down was my erection, oh well. Bella had noticed that development too. She leaned back to look me in the eye again, with what I would classify as a naughty smile on her face. Bella arched one eyebrow at me, "Why Edward, did I do that?"

I broke out the look she said made her weak in the knees. Apparently I had it mastered. As I stared at Bella, her eyes grew darker and her breathing hitched. "Bella, you know very well you did that. You have no idea what you do to me."

She smiled, "Well I think I am beginning to get an idea of it." Leaning in Bella placed a chaste kiss on my lips. Then she frowned a little, "I'm sorry Edward if I have made you…" she paused looking for the right word, "….uncomfortable." As I was expecting, a blush crossed her cheeks, and shy Bella was back in front of me again.

I hugged her to me. "Sweetheart, you haven't made me uncomfortable." Bella raised an eyebrow at me again. "Yes, I have an erection, but I'm a big boy. I can handle a little excitement without it going any further than that." I wasn't about to confess yet how my showers had gotten longer since Bella showed up.

Bella started giggling and blushing again. "What?" I looked at her with a smile on my face because I was wondering what had set her off into laughing. "Bella? Share with the class."

Looking up at me through her eyelashes, Bella whispered, "I just had this very immature impulse to say to you, 'yes you are a big boy.'" Giggles started again as she hid her eyes on my shoulder. I had to laugh with her. Bella's increasing level of ease with sexuality was a wonderful thing to see.

"Well, you can say anything you want to me anytime Bella. I always want to know what you are thinking, especially things like that." Bella leaned back to look at me and I winked at her.

"Now sweetheart, it is getting late. Did you want me to stay with you, or would you maybe like to stay here with me tonight?" Bella's eyes grew big for a second, and then she grinned.

"Can we stay here tonight?"

"Absolutely, I wouldn't have offered otherwise." I shifted so that we could stand up.

"I need to go get some pajamas, my toothbrush and stuff." Bella had wrapped her arms back around me once we were up, and was gazing up at me.

"Actually, you have everything you need here. Come look." I took Bella's hand and led her upstairs to my bathroom. Inside I already had her brand of toothbrush, toothpaste and other toiletries. I had been paying attention the nights I stayed at Bella's place, so that when I brought her here, she was all set.

"Oh my gosh Edward. You are so amazingly sweet." Bella looked back up at me again. "But what about pajamas?"

"Well you have your choice of a big t shirt of mine, or I can give you a shirt like the one I'm wearing now." The thought of Bella in one of my button down shirts made me a little too happy, but I couldn't resist the suggestion.

"I'll take the one you're wearing."

I started to walk to my closet to find one for Bella. "No Edward, I want the one you are wearing now." I froze for a moment and then turned back to her.

"This one?" I gestured towards my chest to make sure I was clear. Bella nodded. "Why this one?"

Bella walked over to me. "Simple Edward, this one smells like you." She looked at me like it was the most obvious reason in the world.

"Well, ask and ye shall receive." I untucked my shirt and began slowly unbuttoning. I was halfway done when I realized that Bella had stopped breathing and was just staring wide eyed at me. It dawned on me she hadn't seen me without a shirt yet.

I continued unbuttoning and watching Bella to make sure she didn't pass out. Shrugging out of the shirt, I handed it over to her. "Here you go." Shaking her head for a second, Bella reached out and took it from my hands. She stood there unmoving, her eyes fixed on me, rubbing the fabric in her hands. "Bella? I don't mind you staring at me, but give me a time frame so I know how long I will be here." I gave her a wide grin as she blinked and looked me in the eyes for the first time since I had started disrobing.

Bella reached out taking a weak swipe at me. "Sheesh Edward, here we go again. I'm going to go change." She disappeared into my bathroom, my shirt draped over her shoulder.

I quickly found my pajamas and lay down on the bed. The bathroom door was not completely shut. I could see Bella moving in front of the crack in the door every few seconds. Then I saw a flash of skin as she pulled her dress off and put my shirt on. That wasn't what did me in though. As she bent over to pick something up from the bathroom floor, I got a flash of bright blue, lacy, underwear.

Yep, Bella was going to be the death of me.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ah, death by Bella is a good thing. Although I want death by Edward. (who doesn't)**

**So, favorite line/part, do give me a review and share.**

**Things are getting warmer........I have had some eager inquiries about lemons and their arrival time. Not quite yet my friends, sorry. Things will be getting more citrusy now chapter by chapter. Trust me the first lemon is worth the wait.**

**Oh and if anyone wants to find me on Facebook, just PM me and I'll tell you how. I'm on there a lot, often posting twilight things or RP things, and generally being inappropriate for a 34 year old woman. Life is too short to be taken seriously!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Happy Sunday!! (or Monday for those ahead of me) Finger update.....pretty much 97% healed. I get to take my sutures out Tuesday.**

**Thanks for all the great reviews and your thoughts on my pacing of the story. Sounds like everyone is on the same wavelength I am. I really appreciate all of you who tell me your favorite parts/lines. Absolutely makes my day!**

**Also, love all of you who have PM'd me and met up with me on facebook! Offer of course is still open to anyone. Just add a message that you know me from FF, so I know.**

**I own nothing.....blah, blah, blah. Ready? Set? Go!!!!**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 17**

**BPOV**

Over breakfast on Monday, Edward told me that he was taking Remington and Gunner to a horse show the next weekend. It was a two day show so he could give the horses some exposure to show environments. We would haul to the show grounds Friday, stay at the show grounds, and then come home Sunday.

"Where do we stay Edward?"

Edward smiled, "I forgot you haven't seen my trailer. It has living quarters in the front of it, like an RV. So we will just sleep there. That way we don't have to come and go each day. I'll give you a list of what we need to pack, and chores that have to be done specifically prior to the show."

"Cool! I'm excited." I really was. I had been to a few shows just to watch, but this was going to be my first real dressage show experience from the inside.

"You may not feel the same by the time it's all done Sunday. Shows can be exhausting. I will need you to call my test movements out to me while I'm in the ring. We will practice that some this week, since the timing of when you say things is important. Do you know how to braid?"

I nodded. "That was one way I earned money for lessons in high school. Obviously it's been awhile, but it's like riding a bike, you never forget how."

"Excellent. Maybe do a few practice braids in both horses this week. That way you can thin or shorten their manes if it's needed."

We were walking out to the barn when my cell rang. It was my dad. "Hey Dad, what's up?"

"Hi Bells. I have some news on your case for you." He sounded happy so the news must've been good.

"What is it Dad?" Edward stood next to me with the hand on the small of my back, listening.

"Well, you aren't going to have to testify against James. The case isn't going to court."

Anger rushed through me. "What do you mean the case isn't going to court? Did that asshole weasel his way out of the charges somehow? Please tell me they didn't release him." I was shaking, partly from anger and partly from fear. Edward was holding me closer to him now and rubbing his hands up and down my back. I closed my eyes tightly to try and hold the tears back.

"Whoa, Bells, breathe. No he didn't weasel his way out of charges, and he hasn't been released, at least not into society."

Now I was getting frustrated. "Dad, just spit it out because you are making no sense and driving me crazy."

"Bella, he was released to the morgue. James is dead." There was a long silence. "Bella, are you still there?"

I knew my mouth was hanging open, and Edward was looking at me with concern. "Dead? How?" Then the tears really started flowing from relief. James was dead. He wouldn't ever be able to hurt me again. I couldn't talk to Dad so I handed the phone to Edward.

"Charlie? Who is dead?" Edward let me bury my head in his chest as he talked to my Dad. "Really, how? Uh huh. Well I know it isn't nice to say, but I'm glad that bastard is dead. Yes I will tell her when she is calmer. Yes I'll tell her that too, hold on."

"Bella, your Dad says he loves you." Edward was still stroking my back with his free hand.

"Love him too." I managed to choke out.

"Charlie, she says she loves you too. Right. I'll talk to you later." Edward closed my phone and slid it in my front pocket. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around my neck. I was still crying, but it was slowing.

Edward walked us to his office and sat down with me on his lap. "Shh, it's okay beautiful. He can't ever hurt you again. Don't cry."

I looked up at Edward. "I'm crying because I'm so relieved, and glad he's dead. Does that make me a bad person?"

Edward kissed my forehead. "Absolutely not, it makes you normal."

I sighed and leaned my head against his shoulder. "What were you going to tell me when I was calmer?" I reached up and wiped my eyes with the back of my hand.

"Well, how he died if you really want to know." Edward placed his hands on my shoulders and started massaging them lightly.

I had to know, because it was more proof that James was gone for good. "I need to know. What happened?"

Edward sat me back so he could look me in the eyes. "Karma is a funny thing Bella. James was killed at the county jail. James and some other prisoners were helping unload supplies from a truck. There was an accident with a forklift. Apparently the guard driving it hit the gas instead of the brake. James was impaled."

"He's really dead?" An ugly death for an ugly person I thought to myself.

"Yes he is really dead Bella. You are truly safe." Edward smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Well, I guess James got the heavy equipment treatment we were wanting." I chuckled a little at my dark joke.

"Yes he did. How are you feeling?" Edward was running his hands up and down my back in a soothing pattern.

"Actually, amazingly free. Like a weight has been lifted from me somehow."

"Good." Edward gave me a soft kiss. "Ready to get to work?" I nodded.

The rest of the day, and the week for the matter flew by. I was busy cleaning show bridles and other equipment. I did some practice braids to make sure I still remembered how to do it. Edward showed me the trailer and living quarters so I had an idea of where we would be staying. It was small but comfortable, with a queen bed, a small kitchen and a bathroom. That was all we really needed, a place to clean up and crash at the end of the day.

Calling tests for Edward wasn't too hard. I just had to time reading the movements right so that he had time to prepare the horse for the next part of the test. These tests weren't too complicated since they were lower level. I practiced getting my volume loud enough so he could hear me. Edward knew the tests fairly well, but it was easier to have someone call it for you when you were riding a young horse.

Friday rolled around and we packed everything up, loaded the horses and we were headed to the show grounds. Edward liked to get there the day before to allow the horses to settle down and unwind. He had a neighbor's reliable teen daughter coming to feed and take care of the horses we were leaving behind. We had agreed we would each bring our iPods for some entertainment during the drive.

"So here is the deal Bella, hook up your iPod and put it on shuffle. That way you can't control what comes up." I rolled my eyes at him, knowing what was on my iPod, but agreed as long as he did it the same way. Hesitantly I turned my iPod on.

The first few songs weren't too bad. One Metallica, one Muse, and then Lady Gaga's LoveGame came on. Edward looked sidelong at me. I looked back, "What?" Edward smirked. "What is wrong with this song Edward?"

"Nothing, just not exactly what I expected to find on your iPod. Alice's maybe, but not yours." He listened a few seconds more. "Disco stick?" He looked over at me for confirmation.

"Yes disco stick. She says I wanna take a ride on your disco stick. I personally love that line." I giggled a little. "What's wrong with that Edward? You know, someday I want to ride your disco stick." Edward's eyes almost popped out of his head. I loved shocking him every now and then.

"What did you just say?" He stared at me a second.

I giggled again, "I said someday I want to ride your disco stick."

"That's what I thought you said. Be careful what you say when I'm driving Bella." He reached over and grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it. "I don't want to have to explain to the officer why I ran off the road."

I was getting ready to request Edward put his iPod on before it got worse. Then the next song came on, and I wanted to crawl through a hole in the floor, or jump from the truck. Edward looked back over at me, with a devious grin on his face. "Bella, I'm shocked. What is a nice girl like you doing with Closer by Nine Inch Nails on their iPod?"

My face was red. Before I could answer Edward picked up my iPod. "What playlist do you have this on?"

"Oh God, don't look at that Edward!" I covered my eyes. I knew I couldn't stop him. I was going to have some explaining to do, and I wasn't quite sure how I was going to do it.

"E songs? What does the E stand……ohhhhh, I get it." Edward smirked at me. "I think I will want to listen to this entire playlist Bella." He started scrolling through the playlist when we stopped at a light. His eyebrows were going up occasionally as he found some entries intriguing. "Mm, mm, mm. Sexy Back, really? Wow, Nasty Naughty Boy by Christina Aguilera. This one I have to hear." Quickly he changed the song. I was pretty sure my level of humiliation had never been this high.

_You've been a bad, bad boy  
I'm gonna take my time so enjoy  
There's no need to feel no shame  
Relax and sip upon my champagne  
Cuz I wanna give you a little taste  
Of the sugar below my waist  
You nasty boy_

I still had my face hidden in my hands. I could hear Edward chuckling next to me. I couldn't take it anymore. Before he could stop me I swiped the iPod back and changed to another playlist. "Hey! I was listening to that!"

"Not anymore you aren't. Where is your iPod? We need a break from embarrass Bella time." I glared at him.

"I wasn't trying to embarrass you. I think your song selections on the E playlist are cute, and well, hot too. It gives me a peek into that brain of yours." He grabbed my hand and squeezed it, trying to reassure me.

"I know you weren't trying to, I am just, I don't know." I really didn't.

"Bella, just think of it this way. Songs are a safe way to express yourself. No one knows what a song means to you unless you share it. I like that there are songs that make you think of me, no matter what they are. Nothing is wrong with that."

I thought about that for a moment. "I don't suppose you have a B playlist on your iPod?"

Edward laughed. "Not exactly, but I have certain songs that certainly make me think of you."

"Like what? Your turn." I gave him my own devilish grin.

Edward looked thoughtful for a minute. "I suppose you want one that could be considered naughty?" I nodded. "Well have you ever heard Drive by Melissa Ferrick?" I shook my head. Edward grabbed his iPod and plugged it in. He selected the song and then watched me expectantly out of the corner of his eye.

_Whatever you want  
I__'__ll give it to you  
I__'__ll give it to you slowly  
__'__till you__'__re just begging me to hold you  
ya whatever you want  
whatever you want  
but you__'__re gonna have to ask me_

Your mouth waters  
stretched out on my bed  
your fingers are trembling  
and your heart is heavy and red  
and your head is bent back  
and your back is arched  
my hand is under there  
holding you up

I felt my heart start pounding as I listened to the lyrics. I was very close to making Edward pull over and letting me have my way with him. Edward was watching me and when I looked at him he gave me his look. Holy fuck. I very nearly wet myself. Actually, I did, but it wasn't pee.

"Okay Edward, I think we are even now." I took a deep shaky breath trying to regain some resemblance of composure.

"You okay there Bella?" I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Yep, I'm good. Thanks for sharing, that was, well, um, wow." I just couldn't find the words. The fact that he had thought those things about me, well it blew my mind.

Edward laughed again. "Well, it's one of the ways I feel about you. How about something safe now?" I nodded wordlessly.

We drove the rest of the way listening to various songs. After we arrived at the show grounds, I got the horses settled in while Edward collected his paperwork from the show office. I dug out all the braiding equipment and got going on Remington. Edward found me braiding away in Remington's stall.

"How's it going?" He leaned against the stall doorway.

"Good, he's being patient about this. I hope both horses leave them in the whole weekend so I don't have to redo them."

"I'm going to tack Gunner up and take him for a ride around the grounds. When I'm done I'll take Remington and you can braid Gunner." He gave Remington a pet on the head.

"Sounds like a plan." I was concentrating on not losing the braid sections as Remington shook his head.

I watched Edward mount up and walk off on Gunner. I started to think of things I wanted to do with Edward. Suddenly the lyrics to Closer were on my mind all over again.

**EPOV**

The look of concentration on Bella's face while she was braiding Remington was adorable. She had this little furrow between her eyebrows, and she was biting her lower lip. Her braids were meticulous too, which didn't surprise me in the least. I had no doubt they would stay in all weekend.

As I walked around the show grounds with Gunner, I nodded hello to various other riders I knew. I was on the lookout for Lauren and Jessica, I had seen their names on the list of riders scheduled to be at this show. My mind wandered back to the drive here. Finding that playlist on Bella's iPod had been enlightening to say the least. I was beginning to suspect that there was another side to Bella that she hadn't really shown yet. When she wanted to hear a naughty song that reminded me of her, I almost played 'Closer' again. I decided that maybe I would chose something similar, but not quite as blunt. 'Drive' was an ideal choice. I enjoyed observing Bella's reaction as she listened to the lyrics. I could tell she was alternating between getting turned on, and at the same time, surprised I saw her that way. When was she going to believe I really did find her sexy as hell?

I decided I was definitely going to have to get another look at Bella's E song playlist. Maybe if I made up a B song playlist, she might be more willing to share. Lots of songs came to my head when I thought of Bella. It had been a long time since a woman reminded me of any song. Some were sweet, some were as far from it as they could get.

Gunner was very good for his first major time out at a show. He was a little tense and jumpy, but overall he settled in pretty quickly. I gave him a light workout to help stretch his muscles after the trailer ride. We finished up and I headed back to the stabling.

I hopped off Gunner and began to hand walk him down one side of the temporary stalls that were backed up to the ones we were in. Suddenly I heard a familiar nasal whine. Shit, it was Lauren and Jessica, and they had found Bella. I paused for a moment. Bella could handle herself against those two twits, but I was ready to step in if she needed help.

"Look Jessica, its Edward's latest little barn bimbo."

Bella ignored the insult and responded with a curt, "Can I help you two somehow?"

"Well, I doubt it. I was looking for Edward. Do you know where he is?" I knew Lauren well enough to know that she was lying through her teeth; she just wanted an excuse to get to Bella.

"He is schooling one of his horses. He should be back soon. Would you like me to pass on a message to him?" Bella was doing a good job of keeping her cool, but I could hear the tension in her voice.

"Well sweetie, I suppose. Tell him that I'm filing a complaint about his judging at the schooling show. I think he was allowing his grudge against Jessica to affect his scoring."

Jessica chimed in. "Yea. I was his working student before you. He is still pissed I left his barn."

I heard Bella hop off the step stool. She let out a low laugh. "Okay, let me see if I have the message straight. You want me to tell Edward that his completely accurate and may I say, generous, scoring of Jessica's horrid ride at the schooling show was unfair. That you think he is holding a grudge for having to fire Jessica for complete incompetence, laziness, and the fact that she doesn't know her ass from a hole in the ground. Does that about sum it up? Do you want me to tell him that it was from Lauren and Jessica? I guess if I just tell him it was a pair of raving, loony bitches, he will know who I'm talking about."

There was a quiet pause. I was trying so hard not to laugh. I had to see their faces, so I casually strode around the corner with Gunner. Lauren and Jessica were standing there, fuming and speechless. Bella was standing in the stall doorway with her hands on her hips.

"Bella, I see you have finally met Dumb and Dumber." Lauren whipped around and shot me an evil look. Jessica was still staring dumbfounded at Bella.

"Oh, I thought it was Bitch and Bitchier. Oh well. We were just discussing Lauren and Jessica's tragic problem with delusions." Bella gave me a smile and a wink. I went and wrapped my arm around Bella's waist.

"That is tragic, so sorry to hear that. I'm so glad though that you two have met my Bella. I don't know what I would do without her." I gave Bella a kiss on the cheek, and she smiled up at me.

Lauren and Jessica just stood there staring. Finally I said "Is there something else I can help you with? Bella and I have a lot to do before we can turn in for the night. That reminds me sweetie…" I turned to look at Bella who was smirking at the fun I was having. "Did you remember the extra sheets for the bed?"

Bella smiled, laying it on extra thick, "Oh yes, two extra sets."

Lauren's eyes were huge; Jessica had her mouth hanging open. Lauren turned and stomped off, dragging Jessica with her.

Once they were out of earshot, Bella and I collapsed into fits of laughter. "Bella, I overheard everything you said to them. I wished I had it on tape, you were marvelous. That's why I came in when I did; I had to see the look on their faces."

Bella giggled. "Then you just added fuel to the fire. I'm sure that we just made that whole situation worse though."

"I don't care. That was great. They deserve what they get." I gave her Gunner and tacked up Remington for his ride. "Fantastic job on the braids Bella." I called over the stall wall.

"Thanks. How was Gunner on his ride?"

"Pretty good, not too uptight." I led Remington out and glanced at Bella braiding in Gunner's stall, her cute concentration expression on her face. She glanced up and caught me looking.

"What Edward?" She was looking at me over Gunner's neck with a piece of black yarn hanging out of her mouth.

"Nothing, you just look really cute when you are concentrating Bella."

Bella shook her head at me and pulled the yarn from her mouth to put in the braid. I gave one last look before I left and she had a huge grin on her face.

I took Remington out and passed Lauren and Jessica on my way to the arena. If looks could kill, well I'd be six feet under. I just smiled and walked by.

Remington's ride went better then Gunner's. I was able to quit earlier then I had expected. When I got back to the stall, Bella was just finishing up. We got the horses settled in with their food for the night, and headed to the trailer. I hopped in the shower to clean up. Bella put together sandwiches for us, and some great pasta salad. We sat outside the trailer and watched the sun sink in the horizon. The temperature was nice out, cool but not cold. As it grew darker the skies were clear and being away from city lights, the stars were all very visible. Finally I took Bella's hand. "Ready to hit the sack? I know I'm tired."

Bella yawned. "Me too. What time do we have to be up tomorrow?"

"The usual feeding time. My first ride isn't until ten am, so we don't have to rush around." I rubbed the back of her neck with my hand.

"Good. I'm going to go put my pj's on and brush my teeth." While Bella was in the bathroom, I changed and brushed my teeth in the kitchen sink. I was in bed when Bella emerged. She was wearing this white pajama set. It was just boy shorts and a white eyelet tank. It left everything to my imagination, which had become a dangerous place lately.

Bella crawled up onto the bed. I held the blankets up for her and she snuggled in next to me with a contented sigh. "Edward?"

"Hmm?" I really loved hearing her say my name.

"Is my being here, like this, going to cause you problems?" That question confused me a little.

"What do you mean Bella?"

"I mean, my staying with you in the trailer. Telling Lauren and Jessica that we are together. Is that going to set off rumors and trouble you don't need?" I smiled to myself. Only Bella would worry about something like that.

"Bella, the horse world is full of rumors and stories. That is one of the constants. The other is they change quickly. Whatever everyone is gossiping about one day, is gone the next. Besides, I don't care what people choose to say about either of us. The only thing I care about is you and me, okay?"

"Okay." Bella sat up a little and pulled herself up so her chest was against mine. The pressure caused her breasts to push up and out of her tank slightly. I couldn't help allowing my eyes to wander down and look at the expanse of skin.

"Edward, my eyes are up here." Bella giggled as I quickly snapped my eyes up to her face. "Just kidding. See something you like?"

"More than like Bella." I wound my hand through her hair and pulled her lips to mine. Bella's mouth tasted minty and sweet. She wrapped her hands around the back of my head and held it tightly. Her lips traveled down my jaw line and her hot breath hit my ear as she whispered "You can touch me you know." A shock ran through my body as those words left her mouth. Bella pulled back and looked at me with a shy smile on her face.

"Are you sure Bella? Tell me again if you are sure." I wanted to hear it again, and I wanted to give her the opportunity to change her mind.

Bella leaned forward until she was leaning her forehead against mine. Her gaze grabbed mine. "I want you to touch me Edward." Hearing her whispered request, a groan left my mouth. I crushed her lips back to mine. I slid one hand from her hair and ran it down her upper arm. I rolled her until we were on our sides facing one another. I pulled my lips from hers as I slowly ran my fingers down her arm again. I took my fingers and began to trace down the straps of her tank top. Bella looked at me with dark eyes, her breathing shallow. I watched her expression as I came closer to her breasts, ready to stop the moment I saw hesitation.

Slowly I stroked my fingers down the center of her neck and then over the top of the swell of her breast. Bella's eyes closed and she let out a little moan. I gently palmed her left breast in my hand, stroking my thumb over the top. Her flesh felt so hot in my hand, even through the fabric. I kissed my way up her neck until I found her lips again. Bella's tongue sought mine out as I massaged her breast harder. I ran my hand down to her hip, over the curve of her behind, and stopped behind her knee. I grasped her leg and gently pulled it up over my hip. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her to me. Bella rolled her head back into the pillow and gasped "Oh god."

My lips found the spot behind Bella's ear. I nibbled a little on her ear lobe before I murmured in her ear. "How are you doing beautiful?" Bella gave a little sigh. "Does that feel good? Do you like it when I touch you like that?"

"Mm hmm. That's an understatement." Her voice was husky and low.

"Good baby. But now it's time to get some sleep." Bella's eyes popped open and she looked a little dazed.

"Don't worry beautiful, we will be returning to this again. I guarantee it." I ran my hand from her waist and cupped it over her behind. Bella closed her eyes again.

"Okay Edward, if you promise." She snuggled in closer to me. I rolled onto my back so she could get more comfortable.

Bella drifted off before I did. I laid there and listened to the rhythmic sound of her breathing. I couldn't believe how much my life had changed since June. I wouldn't trade it for anything. Finally sleep claimed me as well.

Bella's stirring in the morning awoke me. She was trying to stealthily climb out of bed without waking me. "Where are you going?" I sat up a little and peeked at her through blurry eyes. Her hair was all tousled around her face. "Mmm, I like your hair, looks a little like a haystack."

Bella smacked my foot. "Thanks a lot Edward."

"I'm serious. Your hair looks like you've been having some fun. Come here I'll show you what I mean." I beckoned her with one finger.

Bella hopped down and peered at me over the edge of the bed. "Very tempting, but I need to go feed and water the boys. Will you get some coffee going please?"

"Ugh, fine. Party pooper. Think I would rather just stay here with you all day then ride." I sat up the rest of the way and ran my hands through my hair.

Bella laughed. "Well we can do that another day. You have horses to show today." She paused before she went into the bathroom to change, "Your hair looks like you have been having fun too by the way. Just the way I like it." With a wink she disappeared.

I shook my head and jumped down to start the coffee. I dug out bread for toast and some cereal. I always ate light on show days. Bella left to go feed. I sat and ate my breakfast and pondered my warm up strategies for each horse.

Bella reappeared a few minutes later. "Yay, coffee. Thanks sweetie." Bella poured herself a cup and stuck some bread in the toaster.

"Horses okay this morning?"

"Yep, they are fine. They left their braids in too, which made me happy." Bella grabbed her toast and spread peanut butter on it.

"I want to be on each horse about forty-five minutes prior to their tests. I'll need you to groom and tack up so I can try to stay clean. I did bring a second pair of white breeches just in case though."

Bella nodded. "Okay. I'll have them ready in time for you."

Bella disappeared to begin getting the horses ready. I changed into my show clothes, but covered my breeches with jogging pants to try to keep them clean. I grabbed my black coat, helmet and tie. I would put the coat on last minute; otherwise I would get too hot.

The morning went like clockwork with Bella there to help me. She was quiet, efficient, and stuck to me like a shadow. Her perspective on how each horse was warming up was valuable too. I could ask her about different moments and get her opinion on how the horse was looking.

Remington was up first, and I entered the dressage ring to give him the typical look around at the flowers and judges booth. Bella positioned herself halfway down the long side so that I could hear her calling the movements. Remington spooked a little at the judges booth, but I patted his neck and he settled. The judge rang the bell signaling me to begin the test, and Bella's voice carried over to me as she began reading.

The test went well for Remington's first one. He had some moments of tension, but overall there were no major mistakes. I saluted the judge at the end of the test and left the ring. Bella was beaming at me, and grabbed Remington as I hopped off.

"Nice test! No major errors that I could see." I nodded at her.

"Yep, should just get better from there as he settles in." We headed back to the stables to trade horses.

Gunner had apparently decided overnight that the show grounds were harboring monsters everywhere. He spooked at rocks, trees, bushes, basically anything along the way to the warm up arena. I put him to work cantering as soon as we got there, trying to rid him of some of his excess energy. He did calm a little, but I knew his test was going to be more trying. I wasn't entirely surprised; Gunner was more opinionated and high strung then Remington.

Gunner's test was definitely more entertaining to ride. Our first trot past the judge's booth he went sideways, watching the judge the whole time. His canter departures were enthusiastic to say the least. There was a little bucking and bouncing around. Overall it wasn't the steadiest test I had ever ridden, but it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be either.

Bella was waiting for me at the gate again. "Well that was a little rocky."

I laughed as I got off. "I'm not too surprised. He felt a bit like a powder keg when I got on him. Actually it went better than I expected. He should be calmer for the next test, hopefully."

Both horses had another test in a couple hours, so they had some time to relax before I needed to get on them again. Bella and I wandered back to watch some other tests being ridden. There were actually four rings going at the same time. Each ring had a different level of rider. We saw both Jessica and Lauren ride their first tests of the day. Jessica was a sad sight to watch, as usual. Lauren fared a little better, but her horse was unhappy and fighting her a lot.

There were some upper level tests happening too, so we watched them for awhile. I explained to Bella the goal behind the movements in the upper level tests, what they were supposed to demonstrate. She was amazed watching some of the better riders. "You did all this with Aston?"

"Yes. I have some video of us if you want to see it sometime."

"Oh absolutely, I would love to watch it Edward." She leaned her head on my shoulder a moment. I saw a few looks as people were either confirming what was already being gossiped about, or wondering what she was to me. I decided to make it clear and wrapped my arm around her and kissed her head. I saw a few jaws drop. Bella was oblivious to the stares; she was too busy watching the dressage tests.

My afternoon tests went much better for both horses. Remington's test felt flawless to me. Gunner was much less goofy. He was still a little tense, but we avoided any major spooks or bucking. Bella took both horses for a rinse off while I waited for scores to my second set to be posted. My first rides were about what I had expected. Gunner had a 55%, while Remington had a 62%. Remington had placed third in his class.

My second rides were much improved. Remington scored a 69%, and took first in the class. Gunner scored 62% and took sixth in the class. I was very pleased with both horses. I met Bella back at the stalls. She squealed and jumped on me when she saw the ribbons. We reviewed my tests and she took great pride in hanging the ribbons on the horse's stalls. "So Bella, are you interested in doing some showing next summer after watching today?"

"Really? I would love to. But will I be ready by then Edward?"

I put my arm around her waist as we wandered back to the trailer. "You will be more than ready, I guarantee it."

I carefully put my show clothes away back at the trailer. I took a shower while Bella made us some chicken caesar salads for dinner. We sat outside and ate our dinner. Bella and I were both yawning after the long day. After changing into our pajamas, we collapsed into bed. I was thankful we didn't have to have an early morning tomorrow either. Bella snuggled with her back to me as I placed my arm around her waist. I placed a few kisses on the side of her neck.

Bella yawned again. "Sorry I'm so tired Edward."

"Why are you sorry, it's been a busy day?" I placed my chin on her shoulder and waited for her answer.

"I wanted to return to what we started last night, but I can hardly keep my eyes open." She sighed in what sounded like frustration.

I chuckled. "Bella, it's okay. We have time, we aren't in a hurry, and believe it or not, I'm tired too." I ran my fingers in circles on top of her tank over her belly. She giggled and squirmed a little. "Are you ticklish Bella?"

"Maybe?" She grabbed my fingers to stop them.

"Hmmm, I will remember that for another time. Night beautiful."

"Night handsome." Bella wrapped my arm around her waist firmly.

Sunday morning went like Saturday, except each horse only had one test to do. I had finished the last ride of the day and Bella and I were walking back to start packing things up. She kept looking at me out of the corner of her eye.

"What are you looking at Miss Swan?"

Bella smiled at me. "Well, if you must know Mr. Cullen, I was noticing how appealing you are in your show clothes.

"Really?" We had just walked into Remington's stall and Bella took his bridle off. I stopped her before she could walk out the door and pressed her into the stall wall. "Appealing enough to have my way with you?"

"Hmmmm…." Bella pretended to look thoughtful. "Well, I suppose."

"You suppose?" I looked deep into her eyes as I leaned in closer to her. I stopped when our faces were apart by a couple inches. "You don't want to maybe change your answer into something more certain." I ducked my head to the hollow at the base of her neck and ran my tongue lightly up her neck and whispered in her ear. "Do you Bella?" Her breathing had increased and she was gripping onto my upper arms.

"Does absolutely sound better Edward?" I leaned back a little to look at Bella. Her eyes were closed and her cheeks were flushed. I smiled to myself.

"It does. Now let's hurry up and pack so we can get out of here." As Bella walked by me I gave her a light pat on her behind. She turned and smiled back to me.

Remington took first in his last class and Gunner took third. Each had better scores then the day before. I was very pleased with the progress they had shown over the weekend. We had them loaded into the trailer and were headed home. I looked over at Bella smiling to herself as she reread the judge's remarks on my tests. My world, it was feeling pretty damn good.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**As usual, I request reviews with your fav's, please???? We are at 465......take me over 500, please. Would make my Sunday!**

**A link to Bella's pj's will be on my profile. Also I will put up my Rob playlist, which most of the songs mentioned above came from. (Dirty, sexy songs on a Rob playlist, who would've thought?)**

**Love and kisses from Horseward, who is waiting for you in the tack room in breeches and nothing else. YUM.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone....so I'm sorry I didn't get this up sooner. My older pug is getting an MRI done on her spine to find out why she is losing hind end function. My morning got a little screwed up.**

**Welcome to all the wonderful readers who learned about my little story on TLYDF!!!**

**I will add links to Bella's dress from this chapter, and also Edward's horse trailer from 17. I forgot to do that last time.**

**It's been suggested I get a Beta for this little work of mine. So I am putting the request out there.....anyone interested in helping me. Up until now it's just been me.**

**I own nothing, S. Meyer does. And now having seen that second New Moon trailer, I'm pretty sure Summit owns me. DAMN. Edward looks hot in a red cape. November 20th can't come soon enough.**

**Enough of my babbling.....I really think this chapter will be a highlight in everyone's week. (At least I hope so)**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 18**

**BPOV**

It was nice to get back to our own bed after the show. I was cleaning stalls Monday when my cell rang, it was Rose.

"Hey there Rose, how goes it?" I hadn't chatted with her in awhile, I felt a little guilty about that.

"Hey Bella, Emmett wanted me to call and invite you and Edward to his youth team's first football game next Sunday. Alice and Jasper are coming. Then we figured we would all go out as a group after. You interested?"

"Sure, I'll check with Edward, but I don't think we have any plans. What time?" Sounded like fun to me, going anywhere with Edward was always a good thing. I would also have a chance to catch up with everyone else.

"We are meeting at the field in Kirkland at one."

"Okay Rose, we will be there unless you hear something else from me. Everything in your world going well?" I missed talking to Rose.

"Um, actually I wanted to talk to you about something. Do you have a few moments free now?" Rose sounded worried, which was very unlike her.

"Sure Rose, what's up?" I couldn't imagine what could have Rose sounding so tense.

"Have you talked to Emmett recently?"

"Not since he was over here a few weeks ago. Why? Is something wrong with him? Was he turned down from the high school position?" Now I was a little worried.

"No he hasn't heard yet on the job. I just don't know what is going on. He's been acting really strange lately. He is too quiet and he looks at me like he's got something to say, but then doesn't. He's just not acting like Emmett. I tried asking him if anything was wrong, but he won't talk about it." I could hear Rose's voice crack a little.

"Easy Rose, I'm sure it's nothing major. I'll talk to him this Sunday, how does that sound? We will get to the bottom of it." It did sound like Emmett was being a little odd, but I'm sure Rose was borrowing trouble.

"Thanks Bella, I appreciate it. I'll see you Sunday."

"Hang in there Rose, love you. Call anytime you need to." I wanted to make sure she knew I was available still, even if I'd been somewhat neglectful lately of our friendship.

"Okay, I will, bye."

We hung up and I thought about Emmett a bit more while I cleaned. I wasn't sure what was going on in that thick head of his, but I was going to find out. Rose was one of the most confident people I knew, and it was odd to hear her sound uncertain.

Edward thought the game Sunday sounded like fun. He grinned when I told him it involved going out in the evening. I knew he was thinking about me in a dress.

Sunday morning Edward snuck out to do chores and let me sleep in. I was still in bed when he came back in. After stripping down to his boxers and t-shirt, he climbed back into bed with me. "Well look at this, you are still in my bed. How lucky am I?"

I rolled over and pressed into his chest. His scent hit me as I wrapped my arm around him. I inhaled deeply and sighed. Edward laid one of his legs over mine.

"Yep, you smell good. You always smell good." I mumbled into his chest, and then inhaled again. Edward chuckled above me.

"Well we can't stay here too long you know. We have a football game to go to."

I groaned and entwined my legs more with his. "I know. I'm just very comfy now. Promise me someday we can have a lazy stay in bed day please?"

"I promise you more than one, how does that sound?" I looked up from his chest and smiled.

"Sounds good, I'm going to hold you to that." He placed a gentle kiss on my lips. "Ugh, I keep telling you to wait until I brush my teeth Edward. I can't taste that good in the morning."

"I beg to differ; you always taste good, anytime, anywhere." His innuendo was not lost on me. I looked up to protest and he took the opportunity for his lips find mine again. Quickly I lost all conscious thought as his tongue met mine. Why had I been trying to stop him from kissing me? I couldn't remember. A tingly sensation went all the way to my toes as his tongue probed deeper into my mouth.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and rolled so I was lying on top of him. One hand went to gently grasp my back side while the other was caressing my breast through my camisole. Automatically I shifted my body so that my thigh was pressed against his hardening arousal. Edward moaned and gripped me tighter to him. "Do you know how good you feel pressed up against me Bella?"

I was breathing rapidly as I tried to answer. "It can't be as good as it feels to have you up against me." Edwards's lips were sucking gently at different points along my neck and collarbone. "Every time you are close to me, it gets harder to pull away from you Edward."

Edward pushed me over onto my back. He leaned on his elbow keeping his weight mostly off of me. "I know what you mean Bella. You make it very hard for me to be a gentleman around you anymore." He gazed down at me as he stroked my cheek with his fingers.

"I'm not going to want you to be one for much longer you know." I looked at him a little nervously. I wanted him to know that I was getting closer to being ready to take the next step.

"You know I'm not in a hurry Bella. I don't want you to do this because you feel pressured."

"Edward, I know that, and I swear I haven't felt any pressure from you at all. I just thought you should know that I have thought about it a lot lately." I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair. "I'm just a little nervous because I don't have any experience." I closed my eyes because it was hard to look at him and say this. "I'm worried I won't be good enough, that I won't do anything right. I also know the first time is supposed to hurt."

"Bella look at me." I opened my eyes slowly and looked up at him. "I don't mind that you're learning, I'm learning with you. I just want you to feel comfortable enough with me that you are able to try whatever you want to. I will tell you that anything and everything you do, or will do, feels good to me. Your touch feels so amazing, even the slightest of caresses makes my heart beat faster." Edward gave me his crooked smile. "I will tell you I haven't ever been with someone who was a virgin, so I'm a little nervous too. I worry because I don't want to hurt you. Because you have been riding horses a long time, it may not even be an issue either you know. Your hymen may be gone already."

"How do you know that Edward?" I remembered reading somewhere that some activities besides sex could cause your hymen to break.

He laughed, "Remember, my Dad is a doctor, and I have a sister. Often I heard things I really didn't want to learn about."

"Should I call you Dr. Cullen too?"

Edward groaned. "Absolutely not." He pulled us so we were both lying on our sides. He put his fingers through mine and kissed the back of my hand. "We need to talk about birth control at some point too sweetie."

"That answer is easy. I've been on the pill a long time, since I was seventeen. So birth control is well covered. What about condoms? I mean I don't have anything for obvious reasons." Edward laughed when I rolled my eyes.

"Bella, I leave that up to you, I will do whatever you want. I'm clean, I don't have anything. I have always used them up until my period of abstinence. If you want me to use them, I will."

This conversation was going so much easier then I originally thought it would. I turned a little red with the next question I had though. "Um, isn't it supposed to feel better to you without one?" I stared at his shoulder rather than his eyes while I waited for his answer.

Edward hugged me to him. "Well, that is the rumor I've heard. But I don't want that to influence what you decide you are most comfortable with okay?" I nodded at him. His dark green eyes bored into mine. "Bella, I just know that I want to be close to you in every way there is. When the time is right it will happen. Okay beautiful?"

"Okay handsome." I smiled at him. "You know I appreciate how good you are to me, right?"

"Yes I do. Just reciprocating you know." He gave me a kiss. "Now, what do you want for breakfast, besides coffee of course?"

I laughed. "Um more coffee? Kidding. How about some Lucky Charms?"

"That I can do." We rolled out of bed and Edward pulled his jeans on. I headed for the shower.

We left the house to head to the game a little after twelve. Edward had insisted I bring my iPod. I agreed only as long as he brought his. Edward's bright idea after our drive to the show last weekend was to trade songs that made us think of the other person. I knew that it would lead to more embarrassment for me, but oh well.

"You want to go first Bella?" He smirked at me.

"Oh hell no! I went first last time. You go first this time." I was stalling for as long as I possibly could. At least I was allowed to pick the songs this time.

"Okay. You want naughty or nice?" Edward waggled his eyebrows at me. "Remember, what goes around comes around."

"Well since I have a good guess what you will want, I'll just say naughty and get it over with." I gave him a grin. I already knew what song I was playing if he picked naughty.

"Okay, naughty it is." Edward had a devilish smile on his face as he scrolled through his iPod. A deep guitar rhythm came over the speakers. I didn't recognize the song at all.

_When you came in the air went out_

_And every shadow filled up with doubt_

_I don't know who you think you are_

_But before the night is through_

_I wanna do bad things to you_

"You do huh?" I raised an eyebrow at him. "Who is singing Edward?" Listening to the words I could almost hear Edward saying them to me. It was getting a little warm in here.

"Jace Everett, it's called Bad Things. Do you like it?"

"Actually I do. I'll have to snag this one from you, to go on my E list." I gave him a little smile.

The song finished and I looked at Edward. "Okay, naughty or nice?"

He smiled, "Naughty of course."

"I knew it. Okay." I grabbed my iPod and plugged it in. I found the one I was looking for and hit play. I turned in my seat and watched Edward eagerly as the lyrics began.

_Put your lips on my mouth  
__  
Keep you comin around_

Cause I like it

Nothing's wrong

It's so right

Got permission from me tonight

So turn off the lights

I couldn't help but sing along. I just loved this song. Edward cleared his throat next to me and I realized he was watching me with amusement. He had the biggest shit eating grin on his face. Whether it was due to my singing, the song, or both I wasn't sure. I turned pink and stopped singing.

_I wanna wear my hair up in a mess_

Cut off jeans, can you get with that?

Give you something like you've never had

Cause I only wanna be wanted by you

I wanna tease you till you're begging me

And you're on your knees

And it's hard to breathe

And every other time is just a memory

Cause I only wanna be wanted by you

He was still grinning when the song ended. "I like that one Bella. I've heard it before. Jessie James sings it?" I nodded. "Well now every time I hear it I will think of you. I do like your rendition better then Jessie's though." He grabbed my hand and held it over the center console. My iPod was still playing my E list, and I was trying to remember what song came next. Oh crap, Nickelback's 'Next Go Round'. I grabbed my iPod and hit stop just as it was starting to play. Too late, Edward recognized it.

"Bella, that was Nickelback. You know I love them. Why did you stop it?" He looked over at me briefly.

"Um, because the next song is embarrassing."

"Bella, I think we are beyond that now. It can't be worse than Closer can it? And yes I saw that was from your E list, don't look at me like you don't know what I'm talking about." Edward gave me his crooked smile. "Come on sweetie, play it please? Besides, you know I recognized it."

"Edward, when you give me that smile, I can't refuse you." I shook my head.

"I know that's why I use it." He chuckled to himself.

"Ugh, fine. I'll play it. While you listen I will be over here, trying not to be embarrassed that you will know my mind now goes in the gutter thanks to you."

Edward laughed hard as I hit play.

_I wanna do it till the sun comes up_

_Till we're both so good and sweaty that we can't stand up_

_I wanna do it till we're both about to drop_

_As long as we got it together_

_We ain't never gonna stop_

_I wanna go until the neighbors all complain_

_Because they heard somebody screaming and they think we're both in pain_

_I wanna go so long your parents think you died_

_They're gonna call the cops, the CIA, and then the FBI_

_Yeah we're gonna love it when the lights go down_

_Hold on here we go_

_Yeah we're gonna go till our legs give out_

_Round and round we go_

Edward raised his eyebrows at me after I stopped my iPod at the end. Fortunately we had arrived at the park, so song time was over for now. He parked the car and turned to me. "You know what Bella?"

I sighed, "What Edward?"

"That song is on my B playlist."

I smacked his arm. "It is not! You told me you didn't have a B playlist."

"I do now; I made one up the other day." He turned his iPod so I could see it on the screen. "That song is definitely on there, because I specifically put it there." He leaned over and gave me a kiss. "Come on, Alice has spotted us."

Edward came and opened my door and took my hand again. We strolled over to where everyone was. Alice gave me her usual big hug. I gave Rose a smile and she gave me a weak one in return. Things weren't improved obviously. Where was that blockhead of a brother? I spotted him gathering equipment from his car and excused myself.

"Emmett!" He glanced up and saw me heading towards him.

"Bellbottoms! I'm so glad you came." He gave me a bear hug. "Dad told me what happened to James, I've never been so happy someone was dead in my life."

"Me too Emmett. Listen I need to talk to you quickly."

"Shoot, it will have to be quick though. I need to get to my boys." He gestured over at the group of kids in various stages of dress. Some were all geared up; some clearly didn't know what pads to put where.

"Is everything okay? Rose is worried about you." I watched a flash of irritation cross his face.

"Has she been bugging you too? I keep telling her things are fine." Emmett wouldn't look at me, and I knew he was hiding something.

"Bullshit Emmett. Something is up, I can tell. Why can't you talk about it? Is it that coaching position?"

"Listen Bellarina, I will talk about it soon, I promise. It's not the coaching job, I'm still waiting to hear. For now can you just believe me that I'm okay, and try to reassure Rose." He looked at me pleadingly.

"Fine Emmett. But you better come clean soon with whatever is going on in that thick head of yours."

I headed back to where everyone was standing. Edward and Jasper were helping some of the players fix their gear. I stood with Alice and Rose watching. Edward was on his knees tying a boy's shoe. He finished and adjusted the shoulder pads before giving them a test smack.

"There you go Hayden. You are ready to go." Edward stood up and smiled at him.

"Thanks Edward! Cool!" They exchanged high fives and then Emmett called the boys over to gather with him.

Alice was staring at me as I watched. I was lost in my own little thoughts about someday having a child with Edward. Who would they look like? I hoped more like Edward. I was jumping the gun but I couldn't help it.

"It will be a girl." Alice whispered next to me.

I startled and looked at her. "What did you say?"

"I said the first child you and Edward have will be a girl. I know it." She grinned at me.

"How did you know I was thinking about that?" Freaky ninja Alice strikes again.

"Bella, you get the same look on your face Rose does when she's around babies. It's pretty obvious actually." Alice's smile got bigger.

"What's pretty obvious?" Edward walked over to join us.

I gave Alice a look that said _shut it_. She nodded understandingly and covered for me. "How much she likes you Edward."

Edward smiled. "Well I like her a lot too."

We joined Rosalie in the front row of the bleachers. She was staring off into space. I leaned over and told her "I talked to Emmett, he says he will be able to talk about whatever is going on soon, and that everything is okay."

Rose sighed. "Thanks Bella, I appreciate you trying."

"No problem."

Emmett had the team trying to unroll the paper banner they made, they were struggling with it. He pointed at Rose and four players came running over dragging the roll of paper. "Rose, Emmett said to ask you to help us unroll this. Can you please help us?"

Rose stood up to help. "Okay, since you said please." She took one end and instructed the boys to walk out with the other. Alice and I gasped as the banner was revealed. Rose was watching the boys, not reading the banner. I looked over the banner to see Emmett walking up, with a smile on his face. Rose noticed Alice and me staring at the banner, our mouths hanging open.

"What, is it upside down?" Rose looked at the banner for the first time, gasped and promptly dropped it. "Oh my god." Rose's hands covered her mouth. Looking around wildly she found Emmett right next to her. As we watched he got down on one knee and pulled a little box out of his pocket. That was when my tears started.

"Rose, I love you more than anything. I can't imagine my life without you. Will you answer the banner's question for me? Will you marry me?" Emmett opened the box and I could see a decent sized solitaire engagement ring.

Rose was crying but managed to squeak out a tiny "Yes." Emmett jumped up and grabbed her. All the players were cheering and the parents too. I couldn't believe my brother had managed to keep that a secret. No wonder he was acting weird.

Edward pulled me to his chest as I wiped the tears from my cheeks. "Did you know he was going to do that?"

"No clue. I mean I knew it would happen at some point, but he didn't tell me he was doing it today." I shook my head. "Wow, I didn't know he had that kind of proposal in him. I always figured he's ask her over hotwings and beer."

I looked up to see Edward staring at me with such intensity it took my breath away. In that one moment I knew what he was trying to convey with his eyes. That one day he wanted to ask me. I sat up and wrapped my arms around his neck and stared back into his eyes. I wanted him to see I was feeling what he was. When he gave me his crooked smile, I knew that we both saw our future in the same way, and I smiled back.

**EPOV**

I watched Bella as she took in what was happening as Emmett proposed to Rose. I had to give him major kudos; Rose didn't know what hit her. Bella had the sweetest smile on her face as tears rolled down her cheeks.

As I watched the scene unfold, I thought about what I had found in Bella. I never would've believed that there was someone out there who made me feel as complete as Bella did. I wanted to share everything with her, be everything to her, and learn everything about her. A lifetime wasn't going to me long enough for me, but it was all I had. I wanted to start heading towards that lifetime now.

I watched Bella wipe the tears off her cheeks with the back of her hand. I knew I would marry her. I felt completely in awe of how absolutely certain I was. The feelings that were rushing through me were overpowering. I pulled Bella to my chest tightly. I asked if she had known this was going to happen, apparently she didn't. Bella was as impressed as I was with Emmett's surprise.

Bella turned to look at me and I couldn't help but stare into her eyes. I could see it. I could see her in a white dress. I could see the flowers that she carried. I could see her pregnant with our child. Her eyes widened as she took in the expression in my eyes. Bella could tell what I was thinking, I was pretty sure of it. She shifted herself so that she was eye level with me.

Staring back at me, Bella poured all the love and affection she could into her gaze. The meaning behind her eyes was clear. Bella wanted the lifetime too. I smiled at the realization that we were completely on the same page, once again. We leaned our foreheads together and just enjoyed the moment.

"Beautiful, you better go congratulate your brother and sister to be." I gave her a gentle kiss and she hopped off my lap. She ran over and gave Emmett a big hug as I followed her. Then she and Alice were hugging Rose and talking a mile a minute. It sounded like they had Rose's wedding half planned already.

I joined Emmett and Jasper. "Nicely done Emmett, you surprised all of us."

Emmett laughed. "I almost gave up on the surprise because Rose was getting so suspicious about my behavior. But it was worth waiting for. So when are you guys going to join me in the hitched guys club?"

Jasper choked a little. I just laughed. "Well Emmett, it's a little soon for Bella and I to actually get married, but I think our thoughts on that subject are positive."

"Excellent! I can't think of anyone better for Bella then you. You have made her very happy." Emmett clapped me on the back. Then his look turned serious. "But if you ever screw it up, so help me. I will not be held responsible for my actions." He flexed his muscles to make his point.

"Message understood Emmett. I plan only to ever make her very happy, I swear. Now Jasper….." I raised my eyebrow at him.

Jasper swallowed hard. "Well we have talked about it briefly, but we both think it's too soon right now. I'm not opposed to the idea at all."

I gave Jasper a smile. I knew he was good to Alice, and good for her. "Well when you are ready let me know, I will be happy to stand by with a blow dart to tranquilize Alice after you ask her and she says yes. She will probably explode."

We all laughed at that. It was time for the game to start so Emmett went to tend to his players and the four of us sat back on the bleachers. Bella sat on the bleacher beneath mine and leaned back into my lap.

"We still are going out tonight Bella?" Bella looked at Alice for confirmation.

Alice nodded. "Absolutely Edward, we have even more reason to go out and celebrate now. I already have reservations for all of us at McCormick and Schmick's."

I looked down at Bella, "I guess that means I will get to see you in a dress tonight." She blushed and smiled.

We sat and watched Emmett's team struggle as hard as the other team. Everyone got a chance to play. It was mostly a running game with kids this young, but they were all so enthusiastic. Emmett was an excellent coach. He was very encouraging to each player, and was very good finding something each player could do well. Emmett's love of the game was clearly being passed on to the next generation. Bella had told me he was vying for an assistant coaching and physical education position at a high school in Seattle. They would be insane not to hire him.

Emmett's team won by one touchdown. We were instructed by Alice that we were supposed to meet at the restaurant on Lake Union at seven. Heading back to the barn, I picked out some neutral music to listen to on my iPod. Bella was very quiet next to me, but she reached out and took my hand with a smile.

I went to feed the horses and check on everything before I changed. I told Bella I would come get her at six. I pulled out some black pants and a dark blue button down with a tie Alice had given me. I knew it would make her happy to see me wearing it. I realized I hadn't thought to ask Bella what color she was wearing, so I sent her a text.

_Hey beautiful. If I wear black pants and_

_a dark blue shirt, will that be okay with_

_whatever color you are wearing?_

Her response was prompt.

_Yes that will be fine. __**If**__ you wear? _

_Are you thinking of coming naked? _

_I kinda like that idea myself._

I chuckled as I read her text. Bella's seductive side was definitely emerging.

_I think if we both decided to go naked, _

_we wouldn't get out of the house. _

_I'll see you soon gorgeous._

I finished getting dressed and headed over to get Bella. I knocked on her door and heard her yell to 'come on in.'

Bella's voice called out from her bedroom. "I'll be out in just a second Edward."

"No problem, you have time Bella." I went over and perused her bookshelf to see what was there. A lot of classics, a little bit of smut, and of course some dressage books.

"I'm ready." Bella came strolling out of her bedroom putting an earring in. "Do I look okay?"

I knew I was staring, I didn't care. Bella was wearing a dark blue silk dress, with transparent inlays along the collar and in the skirt. The skirt fell right above her knees, and she had on a pair of low heels. Her hair fell in loose curls down around her shoulders.

I crossed the room to her. "Okay is not the word for it Bella."

A mischievous glint came into Bella's eyes. "What is the word then Edward?"

"Well there are several that come to mind." I grabbed her and pulled her to me so suddenly she gasped. "Sexy, lovely, mouthwatering, stunning, I could go on." I placed a kiss below her ear. "But we need to get going." I wrapped my arm around her and we went to the car.

"You look very edible yourself Edward." She said it so quietly I almost didn't hear her.

I raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Really? Hmmm." Bella blushed as she got into the car.

The drive into Seattle was quick since it was a Sunday night. I found a spot near the restaurant, and entwined my fingers with Bella's as we walked in. We had beaten everyone there, but not by much. Soon we were all chatting away after ordering drinks. I limited myself to one glass of wine since I was driving.

Suddenly, Bella tapped on the edge of her glass. "Everyone, I'd like to propose a toast to Emmett and Rose." Everyone turned and waited for Bella to continue. "I think in each other you have found your perfect match. Rose I'm so happy I will be able to call you my sister. I wish you both happiness, many children, and a long life together." We all toasted the happy couple. Alice pulled Rose's hand across the table to get a better look at her ring.

The food was amazing, but it always was here. After dinner we all lingered around the table, a little too full to move. I looked over at Bella who was chatting with Alice. "Beautiful, what are we doing after this, going home?" I gave her a smile.

Bella smiled back. "Actually I think we are going dancing for a little bit, then home. That okay?"

"Absolutely. I just can't believe Alice talked you into that." Dancing with Bella was always okay with me.

"Well, I don't mind dancing so much now, if it's with you." I reached over and squeezed her hand.

We settled everything up and then headed to the club Alice wanted us to go to. I had started to get an idea earlier in the day when Bella had played the Nickelback song in the car. It made me think of another one of their songs I wanted her to hear. Even better would be to dance to it with her. I was going to need to enlist Alice's help.

As we entered the club, I pulled Alice aside and whispered my request in her ear. She smiled widely, nodded, and took off towards the DJ. I hoped he had the song. We found a booth and everyone sat down. LoveGame started to play, which made me start laughing. Bella thumped my arm, but was sharing my amusement. I kept winking at her every time the line about the disco stick came on. She was blushing but enjoying our little inside joke.

Finally we hit the dance floor. Bella pressed up against me as we moved to the music. I knew I wasn't going to be able to keep this up long before I would need a break. The feeling of her body against mine was lighting a fire within me. I could feel the lines of her body shifting beneath my hands. All it made me think of was getting to enjoy that sensation one day while she was naked. My composure would slip if I kept thinking like that.

Alice caught my eye and nodded. I knew then that what I wanted to happen was taken care off. The song ended and the DJ came over the microphone. "Alright this next song is for all the couples in the house, and is especially dedicated to Bella from Edward."

Bella's head shot up and she met my gaze. I gave her a smile and leaned to whisper in her ear. "I've wanted you to hear this song for a little while, figured tonight was a good night." She nodded at me. I wrapped her up in my arms as the music started.

_Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you.  
Now I'm, wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside,  
So I'm starting to regret not telling all of it to you.  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...you're n__ever gonna be alone__  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall...  
Never gonna be alone!  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone._

_And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands,  
Cuz forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you,  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know..._

_You're never gonna be alone  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall.  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.  
We're gonna take the world on,  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone._

We swayed gently to the music. I could hear Bella sniffling some as her grip on me tightened. I had somewhat expected this might make her cry. The lyrics just seemed to say everything I felt in my heart. As the song ended, I just led her off the dance floor. We walked outside onto the dock next to the club. I turned her to face me and wiped the few tears from under her eyes with my thumb. Bella gave me a radiant smile. "Edward that was beautiful."

"Well it's how I feel Bella. The song just seemed to say it better than I thought I could." I paused for a second to stroke her hair back from her face, and took a deep breath. "I love you Bella."

Bella responded without hesitation. "I love you too Edward." She wrapped her arms around me, pulling me even closer to her. "I've known it for awhile."

"I've known it too, but you know me, I'm a little stubborn." I gave her a grin.

Bella giggled. "Maybe a little, but I am too, so we are a good match."

"That we are." I leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss. Bella put her head against my chest over my heart, her favorite place. I looked over Bella's head at the water. Her breathing mimicked the tempo of the waves washing in around the dock pylons. I found myself matching her, without even thinking about it. The moment was very peaceful, and I felt completely content. Bella let out a happy sigh and then looked up at me. I could see goosebumps rising up on Bella's skin. The fabric of her dress didn't offer much protection. "You want to go back inside?"

Raising her eyebrow Bella said, "No, I want you to take me home and put me to bed."

The way she said that sent a shiver down my spine. "I would be very happy to do that. But you better send Alice a text or she will go ballistic."

We walked to the car and Bella sent both Rose and Alice a text explaining our early departure. I drove home fast for even my usual standards. We pulled in and Bella was out of the car before I could get over to her side. "Do you need anything from your apartment love?"

"Nope I'm good. Come tuck me in Edward." She held out her hand to me and smiled.

Once we were inside, Bella went into the bathroom to change into her pj's. It was warm out tonight, so I grabbed some boxers and a sleeveless t-shirt. There was a breeze coming through the windows, so the room wasn't too hot. This side of the house had trees shading it, helping keep it cool.

I lay on the bed with my arms behind my head. I replayed the look in Bella's eyes when I told her I loved her over in my head. I kept thinking it wasn't possible to be happier then I was, but then something would top it.

Bella emerged from the bathroom in a purple camisole and boy shorts, with pink lace edging. I held my hand out to her and when she took it I gently grabbed her and tossed her onto the bed next to me. She let out a shriek and started laughing.

"Edward, I said tuck me in, not chuck me in." Bella popped back up and leaned over me.

"Oops, my mistake. Sorry love." I gave her my best innocent look.

Bella smiled and ever so slowly moved so that she was straddling me, sitting just above my boxers.

"What are doing Bella?" I was hoping something good.

"Nothing. Why?" She shot her own innocent look back at me. As she did she leaned forward onto me and slid a little further down my body.

"I think you are up to something Bella."

Bella pushed herself upright and then sat back directly onto my developing erection. "I don't know Edward; I think you're the one who is up to something." The look on her face was angelic, but I knew otherwise.

I grabbed under her arms and quickly rolled her so I was on top. "You are entirely too desirable for your own good Bella." I sat up and slowly ran my hands down her body, stroking lightly over her breasts, down to the edge of her shorts and then back up again. Bella closed her eyes and arched into my hands.

Leaning forward, I began placing kisses down her neck and between her breasts. Glancing up I saw she was watching me with dark eyes. Keeping my eyes locked with hers, I gently ran my tongue over the fabric covering her nipple. Bella let out a little moan as her eyes closed again. I switched to the other side and did the same thing. Then I cupped both breasts and felt her nipples hardening under my hands. I rubbed my thumbs over both and gave them a very gentle squeeze.

"Oh Edward." Bella's voice was husky and the sound of it went straight to my groin.

"Bella, I want to touch you." She looked up at me confused for a moment. I smiled at her. "Without your shirt?" Bella gave me a shy smile and sat up. I grabbed the bottom hem of her tank and pulled it up over her head. My wildest imagination had not prepared me for the perfection that was in front of my eyes now.

Before she could get unsure of herself, I reached up and stroked her face. "You are so beautiful." I kept my eyes on hers as I slowly ran my hand down over her bare flesh. "You are so soft." I wrapped my hands around her small waist and pulled her so we were pressed together.

Bella pulled at my t-shirt, "I'm feeling things are a little uneven here Edward. May I?" I nodded and she pulled my shirt off and tossed it to the floor.

Bella slowly ran her hands down my chest, her eyes following the path her hands took. "You are so perfect Edward." I chuckled. "What? I think you are." She smiled up at me.

"What are you going to do to me next Bella?" A moment of uncertainty crossed her face. "Relax; I'm just teasing a little. You can do whatever you want, or we can stop here."

Bella stared at my chest and traced small patterns with her fingers. "I don't want to stop quite yet." She whispered, and then she shifted and climbed into my lap, wrapping her legs around my waist. I waited to see what she would do next. Bella looked up at me through her lashes, "I don't know what to do next though."

I kissed her gently and wrapped my arms so I could pull her closer to me again. The feeling of her breasts pressed against my bare chest sent a shudder down my spine. I closed my eyes and sighed, enjoying having her skin to skin with me finally.

I felt Bella beginning to kiss my neck, her tongue darting out occasionally to taste me. I kept my eyes closed. She ran her hands back down my chest, her mouth following. My breath hitched when she flicked my nipple with her tongue. Bella paused and I opened my eyes. "You are doing fine love that just felt really good."

Bella's eyes lit with understanding and a small smile crossed her lips. She leaned back down and repeated her actions again, running her fingernails down my body lightly. I knew she could feel from where she was sitting what her actions were doing to me. As proof, Bella pressed her hips to mine a little harder. I groaned and looked at her. She had closed her eyes and was biting her bottom lip. I put my hands on her hips and duplicated her previous movement. Bella tilted her head back and whimpered a little. I could feel the heat and moisture radiating from her through the thin layers of fabric separating us.

Bella opened her eyes and gazed up at me. She bit her lip again, obviously having some sort of internal battle with herself. I watched her as I slid her pelvis towards mine again. The feeling of the friction between the two of us was unreal. Bella laid her forehead on my shoulder, her quick breaths hitting my skin. I felt her start to slide against me again and then she stopped herself. I wondered if Bella was holding back because she was unsure where this would lead, or she wanted to stop.

Taking matters back into my hands, literally, I pulled her against me again. I was rewarded with a moan in my ear. "Does that feel good love?" I rubbed her against me again to illustrate what I meant.

Bella nodded into my shoulder, still breathing heavy.

"Do you want me to stop?" That was a key question. I wasn't sure Bella was aware that I could most likely get her to climax this way. I wasn't even sure she'd ever had an orgasm. We had talked about almost everything, but hadn't covered that.

"No. I just don't know what's happening." Bella whispered. I smiled into her neck and placed a kiss there.

"I told you love, you don't have to know what is happening. Just do what feels good. I'm here with you, I love you."

Bella brought her head up from my shoulder and looked at me. "I love you too Edward." Then she crashed her lips to mine. The force behind her kiss caught me a little off guard. I gripped her hips a little harder and she broke the kiss with a gasp as I moved her against me again.

"Oh God." Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and rocked her hips against mine. Now the motion was completely hers, I just guided her. She pressed even harder against my erection and I moaned. I knew she was getting closer, thank goodness, because I wasn't going to last very long.

I kept placing kisses down her neck, whispering into her ear how beautiful she was and how much I loved her. I brought one hand up and grasped her breast again, running my fingers over and around her nipple. Bella's movements against me were getting faster and more forceful. I groaned into her ear, "Baby you feel so good against me. Can you feel what you do to me?" Bella moaned again and opened her eyes leaning her forehead against mine. Her skin had become slick with sweat, as had mine.

Her eyes were dark and a little unfocused as she looked at me. I rocked her a little harder against me. "Let go love, let me see you fall apart, I'll catch you." My words pushed her over the edge.

Bella arched back with a moan, "I'm….I'm, oh my Edward!" With one last frantic press against me she went to pieces. I could feel the outpouring of heat and wetness against my erection and I was done for. I gripped her hips towards mine.

"Oh God, Bella, I love you." I thrust up towards her as my orgasm overtook me. We fell back onto the pillows, breathing heavily. Bella ended up on top of me, trembling a little in my arms.

After a few seconds I found my voice. "Are you okay beautiful?"

Raising her head up, she stared at me with a smile. Her hair was tousled and her cheeks were flushed. "I think I'm more then okay love. Holy cow that was, well, that's never happened to me before."

I smiled back and pushed a few strands off her sweaty forehead away. "Never huh?"

"Don't get cocky Edward!"

"I'm not being cocky, well, not anymore at least." Bella giggled. "No I'm just happy I was the one to give you your first orgasm. You were amazing to watch."

Bella blushed and hid her face in my chest. I lifted her face back up again so we were eye to eye. "Don't be embarrassed. You are the single most gorgeous and sensual creature I have ever seen. You make me lose all my restraint Bella. I don't want to hide anything from you, so please don't hide how you feel from me."

She leaned forward and gave me a gentle kiss. "Okay, I promise. I do want to share it all with you Edward; I don't want to hold anything back. I didn't know feelings like that were even possible. I mean I know about orgasms, I just had no clue how powerful they could be." Bella laid her head back down on me with a sigh. "I feel like jello."

I chuckled, "Me too, and it only gets better from there."

"That might just kill me Edward." She giggled and traced her fingers up and down my arm.

"I'll be right back love, I need to go change." Bella pouted and tried to hang onto me as I crawled out of bed. I cleaned up, came right back and curled my body around hers. She was already almost asleep.

"Thank you Edward, for loving me." I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close.

"Back at you." We were breathing in unison when sleep found us.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Fans self.....everyone still with me? Anyone need new undies? I hope so.**

**PLEASE!!!!! Review review review. What was your favorite moments or lines. **

**This chapter is one of my favorites, and it was a major labor of love for me. I will tell you for those who have been eagerly asking, the official first lemon is ch 20. So a week from today....prepare yourselves......hee hee**


	19. Chapter 19

**First, I forgot to tell everyone that last chapter that I have around 640 reviews now. WOW. Made my week. I'm SO happy you enjoyed the citrusy hint of what is to come. :) Apparently I owe many people new undies...WOOT!**

**So, thanks to those who asked about my pug Zoey. She's on strict cage rest for 4-6 weeks, until we get some tests back on her spinal fluid. Unfortunately the MRI and radiographs did not give us conclusive answers. It's a wait and see thing for now.**

**I start back to vet school tomorrow. This won't effect posting at first since I've written up to 24, but after that I can't guarantee I will be able to keep up with twice a week updates. Once a week I know will be okay though.**

**This is a bit of a filler chapter, but it's a fluffy and fun one.**

**S. Meyer owns the characters. I own an 8 inch stack of notes for the semester, several empty binders I need to fill today with aforementioned notes, and a hot Rob video that I made and posted on you tube, (same user name if you want to look)**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 19**

**EPOV**

I was pretty sure this Monday morning would register in my mind as one of the best ones in my existence. My eyes opened before my alarm could go off. I laid there a few seconds in a daze until I realized Bella and I were still shirtless from last night. Instantly I looked over at her. She was curled up on her side facing me, one hand under her pillow, the other on my stomach. I shamelessly stared at her for a few minutes. The sheet was draped over her hips, accentuating her small waist. Bella's breasts were as perfect as I remembered them from last night.

Bella rolled over onto her stomach. It was time for us to get up. I really just wanted to stay here and watch her sleep. I ran my fingertips down her spine and she sighed quietly.

"Bella, it's time to get up." I leaned over and placed a couple kisses on her shoulder blade. I rubbed her back a little firmer. Bella wasn't kidding when she said she was a sound sleeper. I wasn't in a huge hurry; I was enjoying the feel of her skin under my hand. I swept her hair back from her face and stroked her cheek. "Bella, Aston wants his breakfast."

Bella mumbled into her pillow. "Tell Aston to keep his horsey shorts on."

I laughed. "I would, but he doesn't like it when his whims aren't catered to."

Bella propped herself up on her forearms. "Tell me about it." She rubbed her face with her hands before she looked at me. "Wonder where he learned that from." She sat up and stretched her arms over her head. I was transfixed watching her. I couldn't help it. I loved her breasts and I had been waiting to see them for awhile now.

"What are you staring at Edward?" Bella looked down and realized she was topless. "Oh, I forgot about that." Naturally she blushed and tried to nonchalantly fold her arms as if she wasn't covering herself.

"Uh uh uh." I shook my head and grabbed her hands. "You aren't allowed to hide them from me anymore. They are too perfect for that."

"Perfect? Yea right. They are small and boring. I've seen better ones then mine." Bella wrapped her hands around one of mine and played with my fingers.

"I haven't. They are beautiful, just the right size, and for me, far from boring." I reached out with one finger and traced the contours of her breasts, smiling at Bella.

Bella shyly smiled back. "I guess if you're happy with them Edward, then I can be."

I sat up and gave her a quick kiss. "More than happy. Now get up Bella of the beautiful breasts."

"Oh lord Edward; please tell me you aren't going to start calling me that." Bella climbed out of bed and threw her tank on.

"I'm not going to start calling you that Bella." I tried to keep a straight face.

Bella stared at me for a second. "Liar. Be careful, or I will come up with my own nicknames for you."

"Go for it!" I would love to see what she came up with. We grinned at each other for a few seconds before we parted to get dressed.

Out at the barn, I watched Bella from a distance as I retrieved my first horse of the day. She was walking around with this little smile on her face. All day she radiated happiness. If Bella caught me watching her, she would just smile wider. Her lesson today was going to be her first on Aston, but I was pretty sure the smile was due to last night.

As I walked Gunner around to cool him out, memories of the night before flooded my mind. Recalling Bella's voice calling out my name last night and I went instantly hard. One of the worst times to get an erection is when you are sitting on a horse. I was grateful he was my last ride of the day. Hopping off, I readjusted myself slightly, trying to get a little more room.

Bella met me in the wash rack. She usually missed nothing, and this time was no exception. Glancing down at my crotch, a little grin showed up on her face as she led Gunner in.

"How was the ride Edward?" I could tell she was trying not to giggle.

"It was great until I got distracted." Bella eyed me over Gunner's back as she took the saddle off.

"Oh?" Her tone was falsely innocent. "What distracted you? Too many thoughts running through your head?" She was walking into the tack room and I followed. As soon as she had the saddle set down I grabbed her from behind. Bella let out a little squeak as I pressed into her backside. "Edward I wasn't talking about that head." She erupted into a fit of giggles.

I turned her around and slowly backed her up against the wall. "You think that's funny do you? I'm riding around, and suddenly you are in my thoughts. The way you looked last night, the sounds you made, and instantly, sitting in the saddle is very uncomfortable." Bella blushed and stared at the buttons on my shirt.

"Really?" She asked quietly. Her disbelief was obvious.

"Bella, when are you going to understand the effect you have on me?" I pressed my lower body into hers. "Do you really not see how desirable you are?" She looked up at me and shook her head slightly.

"I've always been kind of insignificant Edward. You are the first man who has ever noticed me. I'm not used to being the object of someone's desire."

She was serious. Bella honestly thought she wasn't noticed by men. I knew Bella's self confidence wavered at times, and I didn't mind giving her an ego boost when she needed it.

"Bella, I will keep telling you this as many times as it takes for you to remember it forever. You are very sexy and very beautiful, for so many reasons. Trust me when I say I'm not the only man to notice you. You didn't see some of the looks you were getting at the club last night. I came very close to causing harm to a few of the guys there. They were lucky all I gave them was a dirty look."

Bella smiled at the last comment. "I'm serious Bella. I feel very protective of you. I'm not trying to go all caveman on you, but you are mine. You are the object of my desire, and I don't want to share you with anyone else ever." With that I grasped her face and kissed her. Her arms wrapped around my back and pulled me tighter to her. I reached down and picked her up, pinning her to the wall. Bella wrapped her legs around my waist and I pressed my arousal into her. Gasping Bella pulled her lips from mine. I pressed the tip of my tongue to her collarbone, slowly dragging it up her neck. "You are anything but insignificant Bella, especially to me." Lightly I bit her earlobe and she moaned. "Do you believe me?"

Bella's eyes were almost black as she looked at me. She was breathing heavy. I pressed into her again. Bella closed her eyes for a moment, lightly groaning and rocked her body towards mine.

"Do you Bella?" She opened her eyes again and nodded.

"I believe you Edward, and I only want to be yours." Bella brought her lips back to mine, letting them caress mine softly. Our mouths moved together and she pushed her tongue in my mouth gently, seeking mine. I knew I would never tire of kissing Bella. After a few minutes we broke and I gently let her down off the wall. I hugged her to me and kissed the top of her head.

"You know you better go get changed Bella for your lesson. I'll get Aston out and start getting him ready." Reluctantly Bella separated from me to put Gunner away, and then left to change. I needed a moment to collect my thoughts. Our first time was not going to be against the tack room wall. Later however.......I shook my head. _Can't think about that now Cullen. _Those ideas would have to wait a little longer.

I was brushing Aston when she returned. Since I no longer had to hide my pleasure in looking at her, I gave her a good stare up and down her body. Bella caught me, laughed, and went to grab what she needed from the tack room. I watched her walk away, her hips and ponytail swaying. I was still looking at the doorway when she reemerged, grinning at me. After placing the saddle on Aston she suddenly spoke.

"You know Edward, I've decided that we don't need condoms when the time comes."

I almost swallowed my tongue, instead I just coughed loudly. Where had she pulled that from? I walked around Aston and looked at Bella as she was adjusting the saddle. "Say that again please."

Bella looked at me over her shoulder. "We don't need condoms when the time comes. Just thought I'd let you know." She said it like she was telling me we didn't need something from the store. She saw my surprise and winked at me.

"Okay, thanks for telling me love." I smiled at her as I tried to keep my voice even. "You know how to keep me on my toes Bella. I was not expecting you to say that while tacking up."

Bella bridled Aston grinning. "Well Edward, that's the way I like it." She strolled by me leading Aston and I reached out and gave her butt a light smack as she passed. Bella jumped a little, but giggled.

"That's the way I like it too." I told her.

While Bella was warming up walking Aston around the arena, I decided maybe I should call my Dad. As uncomfortable as the conversation might be, I needed some advice about Bella still being a virgin. I just wanted to make sure I had all the information I needed to help things go smoothly. I wasn't going to talk to Jake about it. Some things you just didn't share, even with your best friend. Dad would be able to help, and hopefully I would be able to make it through my questions without dying of embarassment. I don't think we had talked about sex since I was thirteen, at least not the ways it related to my life.

Bella's first lesson on Aston was phenomenal. I couldn't believe how the two took to each other so quickly. Once they seemed to be comfortable I had Bella drop her stirrups. One of the best ways to strengthen her seat was working without stirrups. She adapted to the change fairly well her first time out. We stuck to walking and trotting, but I had her start riding different figures within the arena. Learning precision was an important part of riding an accurate dressage test in the future.

Aston took care of Bella, but he didn't babysit her either. His body language was very clear if she was tensing part of her body, or losing her connection with him. Bella was beginning to learn to become a proactive rider. She was figuring out how to prevent major changes within her position before they happened. Aston was sensitive, and if the rider was inconsistent, he became grumpy.

When she was cooling Aston out, I couldn't help but smile. Not many other people had ridden Aston, because he was so particular. She had made it through the first ride and Aston was still happy.

"Well love, I'm impressed. That's the best first ride I've seen anyone have on him. The fact that he didn't get all grumpy with you tells me your riding has improved a lot since your first lesson. How do your legs feel?"

Bella wandered over on Aston and hopped off. Her knees buckled a bit and she almost fell backwards. I chuckled. "Does that answer your question Edward?" She smiled at me. "I'm not complaining. I can just tell I will be sore tomorrow."

I gave her a quick kiss. "Well I will have to do something about that tonight." You okay to put him away by yourself? I need to make a couple phone calls."

"We will be fine. See you in the house?" Bella pulled her helmet off let her sweaty hair down, and ran her fingers through it.

"Yep. I'll most likely be up in the den when you come in." I left the arena and headed to the house. I could hear Bella praising Aston as they headed to the crossties.

Once I got to the den I decided to get the call to Dad done first. I would have a little time before Bella came up since she had to feed as well. I dialed Dad's cell. Even though it was his usual day off, sometimes he still ended up working.

He answered on the second ring. "Hey Edward, how are you doing. This is a pleasant surprise."

"Hi Dad. Where are you?" I was hoping Mom wasn't nearby.

"My office at home, your Mom is out shopping."

"Good, I need to talk to you about something…..kind of uncomfortable, for me at least. But you can help me the best I think." I ran my hands through my hair nervously, trying to get my thoughts straight.

"You can talk to me about anything Edward, you know that."

"I know Dad, but I need your advice as both a doctor," I paused and took a breath, "and a man."

"Okay. I'm going to guess this might have something to do with Bella. Am I right?" Dad was almost as perceptive as Mom was.

I sighed. "Yes." I paused, trying to gather my courage. "Bella and I haven't been intimate yet, but I know it's going to happen in the not so distant future. She is still a virgin. I'm just worried I might hurt her. Is there any way not to?"

I could almost hear Dad smiling through the phone. "Well, it all depends on a couple things. I assume the main thing you are concerned with is if you break her hymen?"

"Yes." I appreciated Dad trying to keep this within his doctor role.

"Okay, well if it is still there, it would be right at the entrance. You would be able to feel it with your fingers easily if you want to check. Some women are born without them at all. Some are already gone due to tampon use, sports like horseback riding etc. Also, it's not some solid sheet of tissue; it's more like a half circle or crescent."

I was quiet for a second absorbing what he was telling me. "Well that makes me feel a little better Dad, thank you."

"I have some more advice for you, as a man this time." I groaned a little and Dad laughed. "Edward I know this isn't easy to talk about, but I think it will help you in the long run."

"I know, I know Dad. Alright, lay it on me." I closed my eyes and tried to pretend that this wasn't really happening. I wasn't getting advice from my Dad on the best way to take my girlfriend's virginity.

"Just make sure you don't skimp on the foreplay. The more aroused a woman is, the less traumatic penetration is, especially for the first time. Even if her hymen is gone, that tissue is not going to be used to stretching like that yet." I was grateful Dad wasn't referring to Bella by name; it made it easier on me to listen. "Just take your time, okay. It will be fine."

I let out the breath I hadn't realized I had been holding. "Okay, that all makes sense. Thanks Dad. I appreciate you doing what you could to make it easier for me to talk about this."

"You forget Edward; I talk to young people about things like this at least a few times a week in the ER. Just because you're my son doesn't make the information any different. It just makes talking about it a little more awkward, for you at least, and Alice." He chuckled into the phone. "I take it you want this to stay between you and me. You don't want Mom to know you are getting ready to 'pop Bella's cherry.'"

"Jesus Dad! Did you have to say that? That's my Bella you are talking about. I think my ears are bleeding now." I pinched the bridge of my nose and tried to breathe.

"Yes I did Edward. Relax a little will you? Keeping a sense of humor is another part of a healthy sexual relationship. Okay?" His voice was amused at my reaction.

"Alright, alright, I'll try. That's just crossing the line into things you don't like to hear your parents say. Especially when it's about your girlfriend." I felt the need to pour bleach in my ears.

"I understand. You'd prefer to not believe your parents have sex, know about foreplay, and have favorite positions." I groaned again as Dad laughed. "Call me if you have any more questions, okay?"

"I promise Dad, thanks. I'll talk to you later." I was ready to be done with this conversation, before I was permanently damaged.

"Bye Edward, and remember, relax, have fun." He hung up the phone.

I went and lay on my couch. I felt like I had aged ten years in the last ten minutes. Still, I was glad I had talked to Dad. My mind was a little more at ease knowing that there were things I could do to help make this better for Bella. The chance of me actually hurting her was small.

I heard Bella come in downstairs, take her boots off, and a few minutes later she joined me in the den.

"Are you feeling okay Edward?" Bella sat on the edge of the couch looking worried.

"Fine gorgeous, just had a very awkward conversation with my father." I pulled her down on the couch with her back facing me. She smelled like hay, horses, and her usual flowery scent. I didn't care that she was still sweaty from her ride.

"About what, if you don't mind me asking?" She snuggled a little further back into me. I knew I needed to tell her what I had learned. I wasn't sure if she would appreciate it was from my father though. Bella deserved my honesty though, even if I was risking upsetting her.

"I'll tell you, but you will probably be mad at me. I decided it would be best to get a professional's advice on, well, your virginity, and how not to hurt you." I braced myself for her possible anger.

Bella was quiet for a few moments. Finally she spoke, "You discussed sex and my virginity with your Dad, so you could see if there was a way you could avoid hurting me?"

"Yes, are you pissed?" I wouldn't blame her if she was.

Bella rolled so she was facing me. "No wonder you look like you felt sick." She smiled at me and I breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm not mad at you. I know that had to be very difficult. I certainly couldn't ask Charlie for advice, or Emmett." She shuddered at the thought. "You tortured yourself for me, which is very sweet Edward."

"Ugh, you have no idea." I closed my eyes for a moment.

"So what did we learn?" Bella looked at me eagerly.

The amount of trust I could see in Bella's eyes just made me smile. "Well he confirmed your hymen may not be there, and if it is, where it would be and what it feels like."

"Ooh Edward, how exciting! Like a treasure hunt." She started laughing at her own joke.

I couldn't help but smile watching her laugh. "Bella of the beautiful breasts, you are a silly one sometimes, I like it." Dad had been right, of course, about the importance of humor.

Bella narrowed her eyes and I could see the wheels turning in her head. Suddenly a very naughty grin came over her face. "I warned you Edward, and now I have thought of a nickname for you. But I'm going to save it for the right moment." She snickered to herself.

"I'm really worried Swan." I rolled my eyes.

Bella just kept smiling at me, enjoying her secret. "So did dear old Dad give you any other bits of knowledge I should know about."

"He just said to take my time, keep a sense of humor, and not to worry."

"All sounds good to me. So what did he say that made you look so ill?" Bella was running her fingers up and down my side as we laid there.

"He made a passing remark about the fact that parents know about foreplay, have favorite positions etc."

Bella scrunched up her face. "Eeewww. I'm so sorry love. Why don't you go take a shower so you can wash that out of you mind."

"That's a good idea. Do you want a bath after I'm done? Probably make your legs feel better." Bella nodded at me with a smile. "Okay, give me fifteen minutes." I rolled off the couch leaving Bella behind. She stretched out on the couch and gave me a little wave.

**BPOV**

After Edward headed for his shower, I lay there zoning out for a few moments. I was glad he had asked his Dad for advice. Although I wasn't sure I would be able to look Carlisle in the eye when I saw him next. I could hear the water running in the bathroom and I pictured Edward's toned body under the water. A little shiver ran through my body with that mental picture.

The water stopped and a few minutes later Edward called down the hall. "Babe, I'm filling the tub for you."

I wandered down to the bedroom. Edward was standing in his boxers running a towel through his hair. I gave him a whistle and he turned with a grin, watching me head into the bathroom.

I smiled when I saw that Edward had already added bubbles to the water. I stripped down and lowered myself into the hot water with a sigh. Closing my eyes I leaned my head back. There was a quiet tap on the door. "It's open Edward."

Edward peeked around the door. "Everything okay in here? Do you need anything?"

An idea popped in my head. I sat forward a little, my breasts still under the soap. Edward had seen them already, but I was still getting used to being so free with my body around him. "Could you wash my back please?"

Edward's smile was huge, "I would be happy too." He came in and sat on the edge of the tub. I leaned forward onto my knees. Taking a washcloth, Edward used some of my body wash and started rubbing circles across my back and shoulders. I leaned my cheek on my knee and closed my eyes. Edward took his time, using long strokes started under the water and going all the way up to my neck. Cupping his hands he rinsed off my back by running water down it.

"Love?" He was lightly rubbing my shoulders with his fingers.

"Yes?" I opened my eyes to look at him.

"You have hay in your hair. Would you like me to wash it?" He snickered as stroked my hair back over my shoulders.

"Hay? What a surprise. Sure if you want, I was planning on it." Actually the idea of Edward's fingers in my hair and on my scalp sounded really nice.

Edward brought down the shower arm, tested the water temperature, and had me lean my head back across his arm. He soaked my head and then sat me back up again. He lathered some shampoo in his hands and began massaging it into my hair. It felt wonderful. I couldn't help but moan a little at the sensation of his fingertips on my head. I closed my eyes and enjoyed his touch.

"Feel good?" I could hear a smile in his voice.

"Really good. I may have to hire you as my permanent hair washer." I leaned my head back into his hands a little harder.

"Hmm, sounds interesting. How are the benefits?"

I turned and raised an eyebrow at him. He was wearing a mischievous smile. "Well, since the pay is lousy, our benefits package is extensive. Bonuses for exceptional work, that sort of thing." I winked.

Edward gently wrung my hair out once it was rinsed, and placed over my shoulder. With a gentle kiss, he left me to finish up and get into some clothes. The rest of the evening was quiet. We watched some television and crashed early.

Thursday Edward told me he would feed and finish bringing the horses in since I had ridden really hard in my lesson. His insistence on no stirrups was a killer. I took a quick shower and crashed on the couch. Flipping through the channels I found Dirty Dancing was just starting. I hadn't seen it in a long time so I left it on.

I heard Edward come upstairs and he called in that he was going to shower. When he was done he wandered in the den where I was still watching the movie, flaked out on the couch. Edward was in pair of grey sweats and a snug t-shirt. He always looked cute dressed down, and it made me want to wrap myself around him. My own personal teddy bear.

"What are you watching?" He stared at the screen a second, running his fingers through his damp hair. "Dirty Dancing? Oh god what is it about this movie? Alice used to watch this repeatedly."

"What girl hasn't? I did the same thing. I haven't seen it in a long time. Do you want to find something different?" I sat up and patted the couch behind me. Edward took the invite and moved in behind me, surrounding me with his arms. I settled into his chest and offered him the remote.

"Nah, you watch your movie. I'll just watch you." He swept my hair from my neck and kissed the nape of my neck. I sighed happily and leaned my head back on his shoulder.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Who wouldn't like to snuggle on the couch with Edward and watch a movie? Hell I'd watch the stock ticker on CNN if it meant I could snuggle on the couch with Edward.**

**Reviews and your favorites will make my starting back to school week a wonderful one!!! Remember, Thursday is almost here. Go out and stock up on the undies.....**

**I offer, for all of you returning to classes like I am, Schoolward. He's laying on your bed, naked, holding a strategically placed binder. "Time to study some chemistry?" he asks. Rawr! Yes please.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, so I will keep this short. I love all of you!!!! Thanks for all the reviews and good wishes for school and Zoey! Here is the lemony goodness you have all been so eagerly awaiting. Put on an extra pair of undies, or sit on a towel or something. Enjoy!**

**I own nothing..... does. But I do make them play dirtier then she did.....WOOT!**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 20**

**EPOV**

Bella looked so content lying against me. I was perfectly happy to just look at her. I loved watching the shift of expression in her eyes as she enjoyed her movie. It was interesting to see her eyes change with hints of arousal when the girl was dancing with Patrick Swayze.

I whispered into her ear. "Would you like it if I danced with you like that Bella?" Her breath caught and I kissed her behind her ear. "I will take that as a yes."

I was half heartedly watching the screen when I sensed a change in Bella's breathing. Looking down I found she had fallen asleep on me. She had worked very hard in her lesson today so I wasn't surprised. I watched her chest rise and fall with her deep breaths. Bella was so angelic looking when she slept. Her face was completely relaxed, her lips in the tiniest pout. I reached out and lightly stroked my finger over her lips. She smiled in her sleep. Gently I ran my fingers over her face, memorizing the contours. Bella rolled so she was more on her side, and wrapped one arm around my waist.

We lay there together for at least a half an hour. I didn't want to wake her if she needed to catch up on her rest. I stroked her hair and relaxed. Bella shifted a little and made a little moan. I looked down waiting to see if she was going to start talking. A few minutes later she mumbled into my chest.

"Love you Edward."

I couldn't help but respond. "Love you too beautiful."

Bella smiled in her sleep. "Soon."

"Soon what Bella?"

Bella giggled, she actually giggled in her sleep. I could help but chuckle at that. I had never heard her do that before.

"Pick a color Edward? Black or blue?"

I had no idea what I was helping decide, but I answered her anyway "Blue please."

"Mmmm, okay." Bella rolled more onto her stomach so her breasts were pressing into my chest. That was a feeling I would always love. It was too bad there was clothing between us.

Bella was quiet for several minutes before her eyes popped open. She looked up at me. "Sorry. I've been really good company tonight."

"Actually you have been. We've been chatting a little." I laughed at the look of dismay on her face.

"Do I even want to know what I said?"

I pushed some hair out of her face. "Seemed pretty harmless to me. You told me you loved me, and then wanted me to pick between black and blue. Oh and you giggled too."

Bella's eyes went wide for an instant before her expression became more neutral. She lay her head back down on my chest. "Huh, that's funny."

"Do you remember what you were dreaming about?" I got the distinct impression she did, but wasn't eager to share.

"No not really." I decided not to push it. Bella would tell me when she wanted to.

Bella looked up at me with a loving smile, pulled herself up my body, and brought her lips to mine. I knew she was basically changing the subject, but that was fine with me. I laced my fingers in her hair as she lightly stroked her tongue over my lower lip. Her mouth opened and I used the opportunity to plunge my tongue in her mouth. Bella moaned and kissed me back forcefully. For a few minutes our tongues wrestled together, Bella letting out small noises of pleasure. She ran her hands up under my t-shirt, raking her nails gently down my chest. I groaned into her mouth. Returning the favor, I pulled one hand from her hair and slid it under her tank. Covering her breast with my hand, I stroked her firm nipple with my fingers.

Bella pulled her lips from mine with a whimper. Her thigh was resting between my legs and she rubbed it into my arousal. My head fell back with a moan. Bella made a small sound of satisfaction. I looked up at her and she has a little grin on her face. "Are you enjoying yourself Miss Swan?"

"Very much so Mr. Cullen. You?"

"Oh absolutely. Is this one of the benefits of being hired as your personal hair washer?" I slid my hands down and cupped her behind.

"It might be. We can certainly add it in." Bella gave me a brilliant smile and gave me another quick kiss.

"Not to break up a good thing, but does my woman want some dinner?" Bella stood up and held her hand out to me.

"Yes, I'm starving. My instructor worked my butt off today."

We walked downstairs to the kitchen. As Bella walked ahead of me I told her "I don't know. Your butt looks pretty good from here."

The next day dawned hot and it was going to get hotter. I met Bella out at the barn. I wanted to get the few absolutely necessary rides done early. She alternated between getting horses for me and getting the stalls done. Bella was wearing a cute but practical pair of denim shorts and a light pink tank top. Her hair was wrapped up in a bun at the back of her head with a few loose strands flowing out. I had her hose off each horse after the rides because they were getting pretty sweaty. We disappeared back in the house midday to watch a movie since it was too hot to do anymore riding.

At dinner time I wandered back down to the barn with Bella to help her feed. After we were done Bella was rinsing a few buckets in the wash rack. I borrow the hose to rinse off the hay that had stuck to my arms. I turned and Bella's back was to me, a few tendrils of her hair stuck to the sweat on the back of her neck. It was still very warm out. I had some sweat running down my forehead and I hadn't been doing much.

Quietly I adjusted the temperature of the water so that it wasn't freezing cold. Before she could turn, I sent a jet of water at Bella's back.

"Holy shit, Edward!" She screamed and swung around glaring at me. "Oh you are so in trouble now Cullen."

"Bring it Swan! I have the hose." Bella got an evil grin and reached down at her feet. Oh crap, I had missed the fact that one of the buckets she had been rinsing was full of water.

"You asked for it." With a quick motion Bella grabbed the bucket and sloshed the contents at me. I gasped as it hit me. Her water was colder then what I had sprayed her with and my front was completely soaked. Bella stood there grinning and swinging the bucket in her hand. "Oh was that cold Cullen? Sorry." Clearly she was anything but.

"But Swan, all you have is an empty bucket. I still have the hose." I advanced on her slowly. Her eyes darted around looking for another weapon, and found none. She began to back up until she was against the wall. I took another couple steps, smiling at her, occasionally letting a little spray escape the hose.

Bella's eyes never left mine. There was still a bit of defiance in them, and the smile on her face told me she was enjoying this little game. I stopped about four feet from her, tossing the nozzle back and forth between my hands. We stayed in our little stand off for a few moments, just eying each other.

I quickly sent a spray of water directly at Bella's chest. She shrieked and tried to turn away, but that just deflected the water to her back. "Okay Edward, I give, I give." I turned the hose off and set it down as I walked over to her. Bella was giggling.

"You know Edward, if you wanted to see me in a wet t-shirt, you could've just asked."

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. "I don't know. I kind of liked doing the work myself. Nice bra by the way." The details of her lace dark pink bra were visible now through her wet tank.

Bella looked down to where my eyes were trained. She shrugged and smiled at me. "Thanks. I'm not used to having anyone who would actually want to see my undies. I guess Alice knew what she was talking about for once."

I laughed. "This I have to hear. What tidbit of Alice wisdom were you given about underwear?"

"Well the first time we went to Victoria's Secret, she insisted I add more femininity to my underwear and pajama selection. She told me I would never know when I would want it. I told her I didn't have anyone to wear things like that for, and Alice said she would find me someone. I think she may have already had you in mind Edward." Bella smiled at the memory.

"Probably, Alice is quite the schemer. But I will agree with you, Alice did know what she was talking about. Now you have made two trips to Victoria's Secret?" Bella nodded. "Well, start breaking out the goods; I want to start seeing more of this." I gestured at her bra.

Bella smiled, "Soon enough."

We headed in the house to dry off and change. I handed Bella a towel to dry herself while I took a quick shower. "Can I take one after you Edward?"

"Of course. You could take one with me too." Bella laughed and threw her towel at me as I disappeared in to the bathroom. I rushed through my shower so Bella could have her turn. When I came out she was digging some clothes out of one of the drawers I had emptied for her. Bella eyed me wrapped in my towel and gave me a wink. There was a funny little smile on her face when she went into the bathroom, like she was up to something.

I pulled on some shorts and a t-shirt. I could hear Bella in the shower and for a moment I let my mind wander to what she would look like in there. I could visualize the water cascading down over her body, even though I hadn't seen all of it yet. I shook my head when heard the water shut off to come back to reality. She took her time in there, even blow drying her hair. I didn't know why she bothered; it was hot enough her hair would dry quickly. Maybe it was a woman thing. Alice was notorious for spending hours in the bathroom.

Bella called from the bathroom. "Hey Edward, pick a color. Black or blue?" My eyes shot open wide. I had been asked that same question yesterday, but she was asleep.

"Um, blue. Why?"

"No reason, I was just indecisive and needed help making a choice." Her voice had a humorous edge to it.

I lay back on the bed and waited. I was beginning to wonder if she would ever emerge, and what the hell she was up to in there. Her voice called out again. "Edward, what time is it?"

I rolled over to look at the alarm clock, "Um quarter to six."

I heard the bathroom door open and Bella replied, "That's not correct."

"What do you mean that's not correct, I'm looking at the clock right…" I rolled back over and my jaw dropped.

Bella stood in the bathroom doorway in a royal blue short nighty. The top was slightly transparent lace; the bottom was satin with a slit exposing part of her thigh. Slowly she walked over to the edge of the bed, the fabric wrapping around the shape of her body. Her hair was flowing down her back in dark waves. I closed my mouth, stunned and unable to talk.

"Actually the time is right Edward." Bella cocked her head at me with a knowing smile. It took a few moments for what she actually meant to register with me. Bella was repeating my own words from weeks ago back at me.

I slowly got up and stood in front of her. Taking Bella's hand I slowly turned her around once. Reaching up I cupped her face in both my hands. I looked into her eyes for reassurance that she really wanted this. Bella's eyes were tranquil, loving, and that hunger that I had seen a few times was there too. It was a bewitching combination.

"Bella, wow, I'm speechless." I was pretty sure all the blood in my brain had vacated and was headed for my penis.

Bella smiled. "I'll mark this date on my calendar then, because that's a first."

I shook my head at her. "I'll let you render me mute like this anytime." I ran one finger down from her face and started playing with the shoulder strap.

"I'll keep that in mind." She stepped a little closer and placed both her palms on my chest.

"Is this one of the purchases from Victoria's Secret?" Bella nodded. "Is this why you asked me to pick black or blue?" She nodded again. "Well let's see that black one now."

Bella laughed. "Nope, one at a time Edward." I pouted at her, sticking my lower lip out. Bella reached up and surprised me, sucking it in between her lips. Pulling back slowly she gave me a mischievous smile. "Be careful what you stick out Edward, I might put my lips on it."

I closed my eyes and groaned at her words. Instantly I went from getting hard to the hardest I think I have ever been. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, and in my shorts too it felt like. Looking down at Bella she still was grinning at me.

"You are a dangerous creature Isabella. Do you have any clue what it does to me when you say things like that?" I was still playing with the strap on her nightie. I stroked my hand down and placed it on the side of her breast. Placing my other hand on her lower back, I pulled her in close to me to illustrate my point.

Bella giggled softly. "I think I can feel what you mean Edward. I take it you like it when I say things like that?" I nodded at her and moved my lips to her neck. Bella rolled her head back granting me more access to the ivory skin on her throat. I could see her pulse quickening through her pale skin. I kissed my way up to her ear, so I could whisper in her ear.

"What about if I said things like that to you Bella, would you like that?" I ran my tongue around her ear lobe. Bella gasped quietly. "What if I said that I don't want to leave one inch of your skin unexplored? What if I told you that I want to put my lips everywhere on your body, and I do mean everywhere?" Bella moaned softly. "What if I said I want to taste you all over? Does that turn you on?"

Bella opened her eyes and gave me a lust filled gaze. "Yes, and it makes me want to tell you the same thing." I had a momentary visual of Bella kissing her way down my body, her small hand encircling me. A rush of heat went through my body.

"I love you Bella." Our lips met in a passionate kiss and I pulled her even tighter to me. I gripped her breast lightly and she pressed herself harder into me. Bella's tongue swept out over mine in a darting motion, teasing me. I kept trying to keep the contact, and she kept pulling her tongue away. I could feel her lips curl into a smile. Tease. Finally I sought hers out in her mouth, and she relented. Her tongue was so hot and sweet against mine. Everything about Bella tasted sweet.

Bella pulled back and tugged lightly on the hem of my t-shirt. "Now when are you going to lose the shirt?" She tilted her head as she smiled at me.

She didn't need to tell me twice, I quickly pulled my shirt off and tossed it across the room. Bella giggled at my enthusiastic gesture.

I knelt down in front of Bella and she looked at me curiously. I rolled up a few inches of the hem of the satin before I looked up at her. "May I?" She nodded.

Slowly I gathered the fabric of her nightie and inched it up her body. When I reached her hips I put my hands on either side. She was wearing a tiny blue satin string bikini. I paused there and ran my fingers under the strings on either side and glanced up at her. "I like these." Bella was watching me intently, her mouth slightly open. I placed a kiss on her stomach right above the waistband of her panties. I felt and heard her suck in a small breath.

Taking my time, I kissed my way up her body while lifting the satin, rising to my feet as I did. I stopped my hands right below her breasts. I reached under the lace and cupped both breasts in my hands. Bella closed her eyes again with a sigh. Carefully I took the lingerie off over her head and tossed it to join my t-shirt. Bella opened her eyes and stepped back to me so that her body was pressed with mine. I walked backwards until I hit the edge of the bed, and then fell back with her on top of me. She laughed lightly as I grinned at her.

Rolling I turned us so Bella was on her back in the center of the bed. I lay on my side next to her and just gazed at her from toe to head. "You are so unbelievably gorgeous." I leaned over her and gently kissed her. Bella wrapped her hands around my neck as our lips moved together. I stroked my hand down her body finding her breast again. My lips followed the path my fingers had taken. Reaching my tongue out, I gently ran it over one of her nipples. I was rewarded with a whimper from Bella and her hand went into my hair and gripped it lightly. Keeping my left hand on her far breast, I continued kissing and licking her other breast. I wrapped my lips around her nipple and sucked lightly. Bella moaned and gripped my hair harder.

I smiled to myself as my lips went to her other breast. Bella was twisting a little beneath me, her breath coming in gasps. I rolled one nipple between my fingers while I sucked at the other. A husky whisper escaped Bella's lips. "Edward….."

I sat back and kept both hands stroking her breasts. "Feeling okay love?" A silly question I knew, but I wanted to hear it. I ran one hand down her side, over her hip and back up again.

"Mm Hmm." Bella looked up at me and then sat up. "My turn." Gently she placed one hand in the middle of my chest and pushed me back against the pillow. Not like I would've resisted her anyway.

Looking up at me from beneath her lashes, Bella began kissing her way down my chest. Her tongue ghosted over my nipples and I gasped. My fingers wound into Bella's hair much like hers had in mine. While she licked and sucked at my chest, I felt one of her hands slide down and rest just above the waist band of my shorts.

"Edward?" Bella kissed back up my neck.

"Hmm?" was the only response I was capable of.

"I want to touch you." It was almost a whisper.

All my breath left my body when I heard those words. I looked down at Bella who was giving me a shy smile. She looked down at my shorts and then back up at me. "Do you want to take them off or should I?"

"You can." I whispered. I watched as Bella sat back. Slowly she unfastened the button and then pulled the zipper down. My erection was already emerging from the constraints of my shorts. I lifted my hips so Bella could pull my shorts off. Smiling at me she aimed and tossed them to join our other clothes across the room.

I laid there almost frozen as Bella slowly crawled back up closer to my face. She leaned down and gave me a loving kiss. Sitting back again, Bella gazed back down at my boxers. Blushing she looked back at me. "Um, is there anything I shouldn't do?" she asked quietly.

I smiled at her and propped myself up on one elbow and pulled her to me for another kiss. "Love, it would be really hard for you to do something that would be uncomfortable, or hurt me somehow. Do whatever you are comfortable with." I must've made her feel more confident because Bella pushed me back into the pillows again with a smile. Shifting her body, Bella straddled one of my thighs facing me.

Starting on my hips, Bella ran her hands down my thighs and back up again. With each pass she got closer to my erection. Bella was torturing me and she had no clue she was doing it. Then she touched me, tentatively at first. Her hand grazed over me. I closed my eyes and moaned quietly. My moan made Bella become a little more forward. Her hand stroked over my cock and grasped it lightly through the fabric. Another groan escaped me and I pressed into her hand slightly.

Bella's hand disappeared and for a second I was worried I had crossed a line thrusting up slightly. I opened my eyes to see if she was okay just in time to watch her slip her hand under the waistband of my boxers. Her warm hand encircled me again, slowly caressing up and down. My head fell back against the pillows again.

"That feels so good love." Bella ran her thumb over the fluid flowing from the tip and spread it back down my shaft with a gentle twisting motion. I groaned again, and Bella gripped me a little tighter with her next stroke. Opening my eyes I saw Bella was watching my reactions with a mixture of fascination and arousal in her eyes. I sat up and kissed her ferociously. Bella wrapped her other hand around the back of my head, her lips surrendering to mine completely.

My hand ran down her body and without even thinking about it I slid it between her legs. The satin of her panties was soaked and unbelievably warm. I ran my fingers back and forth on the fabric and Bella moaned into my mouth. "My turn again Bella." Slowly she withdrew her hand from my boxers as I laid her back on the bed again. I placed one finger under each side of her panties and instantly Bella raised her hips slightly, before I could even look up to check with her.

I inched her undies down her legs and tossed them over my shoulder. I looked to Bella's eyes first to reassure her before my gaze traced down her body. The sexy perfection that was Bella, lying naked in front of me, was unbelievable. Moving to lay next to her, I turned her face to look at me. "You are beautiful. Every part of you is beautiful." Bella blushed and smiled.

"You know I think the same about you Edward, you're perfect." She traced her fingers through the bit of hair on my chest.

Keeping my eyes locked with hers, I ran my hand back down her body. My fingers traced over her small patch of hair. Bella shifted and parted her legs slightly. Slowly I stroked my fingers over her, letting her get used to the idea of having my hand down there to begin with. Gently I ran my fingers between her folds, spreading the warm moisture I found there. Bella's breaths were getting shallower the firmer my caresses became. I couldn't keep my mouth from hers anymore and leaned down to capture her lips with mine. This kiss was slow, each of us slowly exploring the other with our tongues.

I found her clitoris and traced some moisture up to it. My first touch there and Bella broke our kiss with a loud moan. I found her lips with mine again and continued rubbing her gently, circling my finger over and around the swollen nub of tissue. Bella arched her hips towards me. I looked down at her and she was biting her lower lip. I leaned down and kissed her neck, murmuring in her ear, "Don't hide anything Bella, I love hearing the sounds you make." That statement triggered another moan from her.

"More Edward, I need more."

"Mmmmm Bella, I can do that." Slowly I inserted one finger into her, reveling in the heat and wetness I found. "I love touching you Bella. You feel so good." Bella reached up and gripped the back of my arm with one hand and my hair with the other. Small whimpers were coming from her as I stroked my finger in and out of her. I added another finger and curled my fingers up into the sensitive tissue as I pulled them out.

"Oh my god, Edward." Bella gasped and gripped me harder. I pressed my thumb into her clit and stroked her G spot again. Writhing next to me, Bella was tossing her head back and forth, whispering my name repeatedly.

"Please Edward. Please." Bella was grinding her pelvis up into my hand.

"What do you need love, just tell me and I'll do it." I wanted her to say it. I wanted it to be her decision.

Bella arched towards me again. "You, I need you Edward. I need you in me. I want you to make love to me."

A small growl escaped my throat hearing her say that. I withdrew my hand and Bella whimpered, pulling herself closer to me. I pressed my erection into her hip firmly. "I want to be in you and make love to you too Bella. I need you so much." Bella grasped at the waistband of my boxers trying to pull them off. I reached down and removed them, freeing myself completely. Bella looked down and saw me in the flesh for the first time. I watched her face, trying to read her reaction. She looked back at me and smiled, then blushed.

"Will it fit Edward?" I couldn't help but chuckle as I placed a kiss on her lips.

"Yes love, it will fit. We are not in a hurry. Thank you for the ego boost too my love." Bella giggled and buried her head in my chest. I reached under her chin and brought her lips back to mine. Our caresses grew needier, our kisses harder. We were panting into each other's mouths, not wanting our lips to part. Bella pulled me down on top of her.

"Now Edward please." She spread her thighs apart and gripped at my back.

I hovered over her. Slowly I rubbed the head of penis in the moisture that was flowing from Bella. She pulled impatiently on my lower back. Gently I began to enter her. I hadn't felt any evidence of a barrier with my fingers, so I was pretty sure her hymen was gone. Still her body wasn't going to be used to accommodating yet. The further I sank into her wet warmth, the harder it became to not just thrust the rest of the way in. I closed my eyes for a moment, enjoying the sensation, trying to remind myself to go slow.

Bella was panting beneath me. I paused about halfway, just giving her time. Her eyes opened and she gazed up at me. "I'm okay Edward, no pain." She instinctively rolled her hips up towards mine and pulled herself up to kiss me. Her tongue reached out and traced my lips. "You feel so good." She breathed against my lips.

I whispered back, "So do you."

**BPOV**

I had been plotting tonight for the last couple days. I was ready, it was time. I wanted to give myself to Edward completely.

The look on his face when I emerged from the bathroom was priceless. As he turned me around, I could see his eyes filled with longing. I tried to convey through my eyes that I was sure about this.

I wasn't sure where my sudden confidence had come from. Maybe it was just that I loved and trusted Edward so much. I was saying things to him that I never thought I would say to a man, ever. But with Edward it felt like the most natural thing in the world.

The words he said to me, whispered in my ear, lit a fire in me. I could feel my panties getting wetter by the moment the more he said. His voice was husky but still smooth. Edward's voice was a major turn on all on its own.

Edward made me feel so loved. Every touch reassured me how desirable he found me. Every gaze told me how beautiful he thought I was. Finally I wanted my turn to show him.

Touching Edward, putting my hand on the most male part of his body excited me, and made me a little nervous. Apparently I did okay though. The sounds Edward made, I could understand why he wanted to hear me. Every groan that passed his lips just increased my arousal ten times. Seeing him watch me stroke him, his eyes as full of desire as I had ever seen them, made my heart beat faster.

I couldn't believe what he was able to do with his hands. His fingers made me feel things that I had never ever felt before. Things I didn't even know my body was capable of feeling. His touch felt so right. Eventually all I was feeling was need. I needed to feel Edward in the most intimate way possible. I arched my body towards him, aching to be closer to him. The only words I could find at first were please. Edward made me say what it was I wanted, specifically. I blurted out my need to feel him inside, for him to make love to me.

When I finally saw what I had been feeling earlier, I was worried he wouldn't fit. I even asked him if he would. I couldn't help it. It provided us a moment to laugh a little, in the midst of the intensity between us.

The feeling of Edward entering me was indescribable. There was no pain, I felt really stretched at first, but in a good way. When he paused halfway in, all I could think was don't stop. I reassured Edward I was okay.

"You feel so good." I was tracing my tongue over his lips. I was gripping his lower back, rolling up towards him, trying to take him in deeper.

"So do you." Edward's eyes looked intensely into mine.

"I love you Edward. Please don't stop." I rocked my hips towards him again.

"I love you Bella." He pressed into me until his pelvis was flush with mine. I moaned with the feeling. Edward began moving in me, carefully at first. Our eyes locked and I wrapped my legs around his legs, trying to bring him closer. I twined my hands into his hair.

"Edward, I need to feel your body on mine." He had been holding himself up off of me. Slowly he lowered onto me, but he was still keeping part of his body off of me. I couldn't explain it; I needed to feel the weight of him completely pressed to me.

I pulled his lips to mine, sucking on his lower lip. "All of your weight, just for a minute, please Edward."

Edward ran his arms under my shoulders and pulled our bodies together tightly, letting his weight onto me completely. He kissed and licked my neck as we moved together, sweat from our bodies mixing. "I just keep wanting you closer Edward." I gasped into his ear.

He pulled up just a little and smiled at me. Leaning over he took one nipple in his mouth again, watching me through his lashes. I moaned and gripped his hair tighter. Sensing I needed more, Edward began to thrust a little firmer into me.

I could feel warmth just spreading through my body. If it hadn't been for our activities a few nights ago, I would have had no clue what my body was heading for. Every nerve in my body felt alive.

Edward's breath was back at my ear. I whispered "Does it feel good Edward?" He groaned into my ear.

"So incredible Bella, you feel so right." Edward's pants in between kisses he placed on my neck were driving me mad.

"Harder Edward please." I wasn't sure what I exactly needed, but I just kept feeling the need for more. Harder was the best way to put it.

Edward took one hand away from under my shoulders and placed it under my low back, arching me to him. That was when I started to lose all focus. Sensations were building in my core, the ache intensifying. I was almost grinding into him, wanting more pressure.

"Like that Bella? Do you like that?" Edward voice almost had an animalistic tone to it.

"Yes, like that. Oh God. Talk to me, please." I wasn't even sure he understood what I was saying since it was mixed with moans, but he did. My nails scraped down his back lightly and he growled low in my ear.

Edward lips brushed up right against my ear. "Love, the way you feel moving beneath me, the sounds you make, can you feel that you make me even harder?"

"Yes." I gasped out. I could feel it, he felt like he was getting harder with every thrust. "Ohhh, I love it."

Edward groaned again. "I can feel it Bella, I can feel you tightening around me. You are so close." He pulled his hand out from behind my back. Reaching in between us, he found the same spot he had driven me crazy with early. Edward splayed his hand across my belly and rubbed me with his thumb.

That was my undoing, the tightening I was feeling suddenly exploded. I yelled out, "Oh my god Edward." My hands slid further and gripped both sides of his butt. His muscles were flexing underneath my fingers as I grasped at his flesh.

"That's it Bella, oh god you are so tight." Edward was moving harder and faster and then his release came. "Bella, oh my Bella." He moaned my name and I felt him throbbing in me, a hot flow of liquid releasing with each pulse as he thrust into me a final time.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and rolled us so I was on top, but he was still in me. I lay across his chest. We were both breathing heavy. I had never felt so exhausted and elated at the same time.

"Bella?"

"Hmmm?" I didn't have words beyond that quite yet.

"Damn!" His voice was a little hoarse. I giggled a little.

"Mmm Hmm." I drew out the syllables to emphasize my agreement.

"That's all I get is an Mmm Hmm?" I could hear amusement in his voice.

"Body, brain, jello. One minute." I held one finger up in his general direction.

Edward chuckled beneath me and stroked his fingers up and down my spine. We lay there for a few moments before I could put my thoughts into words.

"That was the single most incredible experience of my life Edward." I turned my head up so I could see him. I pushed a few stray hairs off the sweat on his forehead. "I'm so happy I shared it with you."

Edward gave me a lazy crooked smile. "Me too. Just think. That was just the beginning."

I smiled back. "Then you better put a fire extinguisher in here, because I'm pretty sure one of these days I will just spontaneously combust because of you."

"Really? I'll get right on that because there is so much more I want to try with you Bella." His husky voice held the promise of future pleasures I could only imagine, and I blushed a little. Edward stroked my face and hair as he looked up at me. "Love you."

"Love you too Edward." He rolled us on our sides and we lay there with our legs entwined, chests pressed together. I snuggled in and lay my ear over his heart, listening as it's tempo slowed back down. The beats were harder then usual against my cheek and it made me smile.

I must've dozed off for a bit. I awoke and dusk had fallen outside. I looked up to find Edward watching me. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Just a little while, but you earned a little nap I think." He grinned at me.

I stretched and nodded. "I think so too."

Edward ran one hand up and down my hip. "You feel okay Bella? You're not sore are you?" There was concern in his eyes. "I tried not to hurt you."

I smiled up at him. "You didn't hurt me Edward, not for one moment." I sat up a little, moving around to show him all my parts were still working. "I seem to be in working order. I feel like I had a tough riding lesson, but no worse than that. I definitely prefer the benefits to this kind of workout though." I lay back down across Edward's chest.

We just lay there looking at each other for awhile, with silly smiles on our faces. Finally Edward spoke, "You hungry?"

Before I could answer, my stomach growled. We both laughed. "Um yes I am Edward."

He slowly sat up. "I don't want to get up, but we should get something to eat."

"Don't worry Edward, the bed isn't going anywhere, and neither am I." I gave him a devilish smile.

Edward raised an eyebrow at me as he got up. I watched him pull his boxers on and frowned at him for covering up. He laughed and tossed me his t-shirt. Pulling me into his arms, he grinned back at me. "My love that is what I am depending on."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I'm ready.....let me have it, reviews that is! Phew.....I have reread this scene multiple times since I wrote it, still gets me hot. Guess that's a good thing. But not so great since I have to go to systemic pathology now. **

**Hope it met everyone's expectations, and let me know if I need to send you a new pair of undies. :)**

**Favorite parts?? Favorite lines?? Sharing them will cause Edward to pull your panties off and throw them over his shoulder, giving you his crooked smile.......mmmmmmmmmmm.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello to all my lovely readers. Chapter 20 was very well loved it seems. Thank you to everyone who took the time to review and let me know that the first lemon was what you were hoping it would be. Made my week. :)**

**So.....I also owe a lot of ladies new undies. Woohoo!**

**If you want to prevent more panty destruction, I suggest you find a towel to sit on when you hit EPOV this chapter. MMMMMM, yes, another lemon. You love me right?**

**I own none of the characters from Twilight, S. Meyer does. I do have some really kick ass reviews that are all mine thought. WOOT!**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 21**

**BPOV**

I woke up Friday morning with Edward's arm pinning me to the mattress. The alarm was going off and he was dead to the world. I scooted out from under his arm and leaned over his body to turn the alarm off. Suddenly he wrapped both arms around me and pulled me down to him. He had been awake, it was obvious.

"Edward! Did you wait just so I would crawl over you to turn off the alarm?"

He grinned at me. "I might have. You have to admit, it gave me a very advantageous opportunity to get you in my arms. How are you feeling this morning love?"

I rolled my eyes. "I feel fine, not sore because I know that is what you are asking. You don't need an opportunity to get me in your arms. I'll go there quite willingly you know. You just have to say something."

"Something." He was still grinning madly as I laughed at him.

"Boy, someone woke up on the smart ass side of the bed." I planted a kiss right in the center of his chest.

"You love me anyway." Edward was almost glowing he looked so happy. But I was that happy too. I couldn't help smiling at him like he was smiling at me.

"That I do. Are you going to be okay without me today?" I reached up and stroked my fingers through his hair.

"Bella, I will miss you, but I can manage the barn today. You need to go with Rose, Alice, and Mom and do this wedding…..what are you doing again?"

Clearly the testosterone had blocked his ears when I told him what I was doing today, probably because it involved the word wedding. "We are going to find Rose a wedding dress, and bridesmaid dresses for Alice and I." Since Rose's appointment was set for today, Edward gave me the day off.

"That's right. I remember now. Bridesmaid dress huh? Another dress I will get to see you in, and then get you out of." He winked as I pretended to look shocked, and then winked back. "I may not be home when you get back. Jake wants to go out for a beer and catch up. Meaning he wants to interrogate me Alice style about you."

"Well then my handsome man, I will see you when you get home. Maybe I will have a surprise for you. Something to look forward to after your interrogation." I raised my eyebrows at him. "Sound good?"

Edward rolled me over and lay on top of me. "Mmmm, very good. Can't I have my surprise now?" He started sucking on my earlobe.

"God I cannot think when you do that Edward.'

"I know, that's why I do it. My surprise?" He worked his lips down my neck slowly.

"Very tempting, but I think it will be worth the wait."

Edward gave me a sad face; I just laughed and slid out from under him. He lay on his stomach on the bed watching me. I walked back over to the side of the bed. "Aston is hungry love. You better get a move on." I reached over and smacked his boxers covered butt and zipped into the bathroom before he could get me back.

"Isabella, you will pay for that later." Edward spoke through the bathroom door.

"I certainly hope so."

I got dressed and joined Edward in the kitchen. Breakfast was coffee, cereal, and Edward giving me naughty looks over the kitchen table. Definitely a nice way to start the day. I gave him a kiss before I left, and whispered "Can't wait to see you later tonight." in his ear. That whisper earned me a little squeeze on my butt and a smile as I pulled away from him. I was meeting everyone at the Cullen's and then we were all driving from there.

When I got to the Cullen's, Alice must have been watching for me. The front door opened before I could even knock.

"Bella!" She gave me a big hug.

"Hi Alice. I missed you too." Alice laughed. Rose and Esme wandered out of the kitchen, I waved in their direction. I looked back and Alice was staring at me strangely.

"What Alice? Did I grow a third eye or something?" Alice walked closer and looked me in the eye. Then she pointed her finger at me.

"You got some." Alice has a little grin on her face.

"Excuse me?" I wasn't sure what she was getting at.

"You, Bella, you got laid didn't you?" Now she had a full grin and I was turning red. At the same time I got a stupid smile on my face before I could stop it. "OH MY GOD! You did! You got laid and good! I can tell by the smile on your face. When? Where? Just don't tell me exact details because it is my brother that was rocking your world."

"Holy hell Alice! Your mother is standing right there." Esme was trying not to laugh, Rose was in hysterics.

"Aw, she doesn't care. She's probably just happy Edward got some too." Esme was laughing now. I looked apologetically at her and she just waved it off.

Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the front door. "You will tell me what I want to know in the car. Come on, Esme's driving." We went out and got in Esme's Mercedes. Rose joined her in the front and Alice trapped me in the back.

Once we hit the road Alice turned to me. "Now when and where Bella?"

I knew I wasn't going to be able to avoid answering her questions. "Last night, his house."

"Oooh, no wonder you are still glowing." I took a deep breath. Esme caught my eyes in the rear view mirror and smiled in sympathy. Rose was turned in the front seat to watch me. Alice was bouncing in the seat next to me.

"Okay, so I'm pretty sure I know the answer to this, but did you?"

Again Alice was losing me with her attempt at discretion. "Alice, you might as well lose the subtlety and just ask what you want. Did I what?" I glared at her.

Alice sighed, and then resumed bouncing. "Did you have an orgasm? Was it your first?" Knowing my complete lack of sexual experience, she would ask me that. Alice looked as excited as if she had just had her first orgasm.

I closed my eyes for a second. I was really surprised I wasn't suffering low blood pressure because it felt like my entire blood supply was in my face. When I opened them back up, Alice was waiting patiently for my answer. "Yes I did, no it wasn't. But your brother gave me my first earlier in the week." Alice clearly was going to dig for some details, even if she said she didn't want them. Fine, I would tell her things until I had her plugging her ears.

"Oh I'm so excited for you. I'm going to pretend it's not my brother for a second. How was it, how was he?"

I met Esme's gaze again and she gave me a small nod of encouragement. I think she knew I was going to try and take things too far for Alice. I must've had a mischievous look on my face. Our silent exchange went unnoticed by Alice.

I took a deep breath as I chose my words carefully for maximum impact. "Well Alice, it was amazing. He was amazing. I was worried because he's big but after he did all this mind blowing stuff with his fingers……" Alice cut me off there.

"Stop! Too much information." I started laughing and everyone but Alice joined in. She was giving me a bit of a disgusted look. I just stuck my tongue out at her like a five year old.

Esme called back from the front. "Alice that is what you get for asking things like that."

I grabbed Alice's hand with mine. "Sorry Alice. But it was amazing, he was amazing, and like you said, I did fine. Instincts were right on target." Alice smiled remembering our little conversation.

I knew Alice would give it a rest for a little while, but eventually she would be asking more again. "Well Bella, I'm glad Edward was your first, even if he is my brother."

Rose stared back at me with big eyes. "Last night was really your first time Bella?" I nodded. "Did it hurt?" I shook my head. "Well you were luckier then I was, but mine wasn't too bad. I wish it had been with Emmett though."

Esme reached over and patted Rose's hand. "Well Rose, it will be with Emmett for the rest of your lives. He'll be with you for any other firsts."

Rose smiled with that thought. "I can definitely live with that."

Alice leaned forward between the front seats. Smothering a giggle she asked "Is there really anything you haven't done Rose?" Rose glared at her. "I'm kidding Rose."

"Watch it Alice, or I'll take away all your bridesmaid privileges." I laughed as Alice gasped in horror.

We arrived at the bridal shop before Alice could think of additional ways to torment me. Alice and Rose almost ran inside in excitement. Esme hung back and waited for me. She gave me a gentle smile. "Bella, I'm sorry about Alice, she is well, you know, she's Alice."

"It's okay Esme; I'm pretty used to it by now. I'm just not used to discussing my brand new sex life in front of my boyfriend's mother." I shook my head a little.

"Well don't worry about it Bella. I was your age once. It takes a lot to shock me. I think of you as a daughter. I know your mom is far away and not really reachable. If you need to, you can come to me, anytime. Just because your sex life is with my son doesn't mean I may not have some good advice." Esme put her arm around my waist as we walked in.

"Thanks Esme, I appreciate that and your understanding." We found Alice and Rose with a bunch of wedding dresses in a dressing room. The poor consultant was trying to be helpful, but hurricane Alice was at full force. Esme and I sat outside the room while Rose put on the first dress.

Rose came out and we all gasped. She stood up on the raised area so the skirt didn't drag. Looking in the mirror, tears came into Rose's eyes. She turned back to us. "Is it even remotely possible that the first dress I try on is the one?"

We all smiled back her. Alice spoke up. "It is, but we should try on the other ones to be sure. But I think you are right, that is the one."

Rose tried on about eight other dresses. Truthfully I lost count. She did look beautiful in all of them, but none of them were as good as the first. Alice insisted she put the first one back on, and Rose asked me to come with her to help so Alice could look at bridesmaid dresses.

In the dressing room I was kneeling behind Rose helping to unlace the last dress she had tried on. "So Bella, last night was amazing huh?"

"It was, and I know that there is much more that we haven't done, or that I have even tried. It kind of blows my mind." It really did, my head swam with things I wanted to do with and to Edward.

"Speaking of blows, have you given him one yet?"

"You mean a blow job?" I blushed when Rose nodded. "Um, no, I've never done that ever. I have no idea how to."

Rose stepped out of the dress and I hung it up. She came over and stood in front of me. "Do you want to know how, at least have a better idea? I don't think you want to ask Alice or Esme for that advice."

I snorted, "No I do not. Sure I guess. Just know I will probably be turning red the whole time." And trying to forget the advice was coming from my brother's fiancé.

Rose laughed. "I wouldn't expect less from you. Now I'm not some expert, but I've been with a few guys before Emmett. It's pretty simple actually. First off, anything you do with your mouth or tongue he's going to like. Guys are pretty straightforward. So however you experiment, he'll love it. Second, the head is the most sensitive, so paying attention to that area will make him very happy. Third, suction is good."

I was appreciative that Rose was keeping things straightforward. "Okay, I have a better idea now."

"I'm not done yet Bella. Every guy is a little different in what they really like, and that you will just have to discover for yourself. Some guys like a little teeth action, some don't. If he really is big...." I coughed. The way Rose grinned at me when she said that made me blush to my toes I think. "Then you might want to use your hand too. Basically, play around and see what gets him going. You will be able to tell. As far as swallowing goes, that is a personal choice. But it's not awful tasting or anything if you decide to do that."

I was pretty sure I wanted to disappear now, but at least I felt better prepared. "Thank you Rose, I appreciate your guidance."

Rose stepped into the first dress again. "No problem Bella, anytime. Now do you think this is it?"

I finished fastening her into the dress and stepped back to admire her. "I absolutely do."

"Me too. Let's go double check with the others."

We headed back out to Alice and Esme. Alice had collected some bridesmaid's dresses for us to try on. We all stood around Rose and looked at the first dress again. Esme grabbed a sample veil and placed it on Rose's head, the picture was complete. Rose got teary again.

Alice clapped her hands together. "It has made you cry twice, it's perfect!" Rose nodded. The seamstress came in to pin the dress for some minor alterations.

Alice and I went to try on the dresses. We were looking more at style then color. Rose wasn't sure yet what colors she was going to have. I had just zipped mine up when my cell phone had a text message. I smiled because I knew who it would be from.

_Hi Love, how goes the dress shopping?_

_**Going well love, Rose has found her dress. I'm in the midst of trying some on. **_

_Really? Are you naked?_

_**Wouldn't you like to know?**_

Just then there was a knock and Alice came in to see my progress. She saw the phone in my hand and her eyes narrowed. "Give me that!" She grabbed it before I could stop her and read the last texts, giggling a little. Then she started texting.

"Alice what are you texting him? Alice?" She sent the message and handed me the phone.

_**Edward, I know you can't wait to get Bella naked again, **_

_**but can't you leave her alone long enough to **_

_**try on some dresses. Horn dog! ~Alice**_

"Nice Alice, very subtle." I was laughing though, Alice cracked me up.

"Subtle is not my strong suit." My cell phone went off. Alice looked at me, "Well, see what he said."

_I see Alice knows. Tell her that how often I want to get you _

_naked is none of her business. And by the way,_

_I want to get you naked a lot. _

_See you later tonight, love your horn dog._

I broke into giggles and deleted the message quickly. Alice looked at me waiting for what it said. "Edward says it's none of your business how often he wants to get me naked."

Alice looked at me. "Uh huh, it said more than that, I can tell. Come on let's go get Rose's decision."

After several different dress styles, we finally found one we all loved. We changed back to regular clothes and headed out front to make all the necessary arrangements.

Once we were done, Esme announced she was taking us all to lunch. We decided on The Cheesecake Factory, since everyone was having a craving for cheesecake. We ordered some appetizers to share. It was nice to sit and indulge in girl talk. Esme entertained us with stories from when she first met Carlisle. Apparently one time they were at a party together when they were still in college. Another girl started making the moves on Carlisle. Before he could do anything, Esme took action.

"So this girl was hanging on his arm, trying to put her lips on him. I strode over there, grabbed her by her hair and pulled her off of him. As I recall, I may have said something like 'keep your mouth off my man bitch.'" Esme paused and laughed. "I almost got arrested for that little stunt."

I shook my head. "Well now I know where Edward got some of his fighting skills." Alice laughed, Esme and Rose looked confused. I had forgotten they didn't know. They looked at me an explanation.

"Um, Edward may have defended me from a crazy high school ex who came after me at the barn two days after the hospital ball." I said quietly.

Rose and Esme's jaws dropped. Rose blurted out, "Why didn't you tell us about this Bella?"

I looked down and Alice put her hand on mine. "Because I was embarrassed about it, and I wasn't ready for everyone to know what had happened in my past. I don't want to go into everything. Suffice it to say that my relationship with James was a very bad experience. Edward saved me from him, and beat the crap out of him too." I gave Esme and Rose a small smile. "Now James is dead due to an accident at the jail, so I don't have to worry about him ever again."

Esme reached over and grabbed my other hand. "Good. Bella I'm so glad Edward was able to be there for you. Now you can just move on to positive things. You've clearly earned it." Rose nodded.

"Thanks." I was feeling really grateful for all the wonderful people I had around me. "Now, let's get some cheesecake!" I didn't want my past to bring everyone down on such a fun day. Plus the sudden focus on my past was a little embarrassing.

On the way home from the Cullen's, I pondered how I was going to surprise Edward tonight. I had a few ideas floating around in my head. My goal was to make his jaw drop. After making him speechless last night, I really wanted to do it again. I was listening to 'Addicted' by Saving Abel. A line in the song caught my ear. I started to grin. I knew exactly what I was going to do.

**EPOV**

It was so quiet around the barn without Bella there. I knew I would miss having her there today, but I didn't realize how much. I found myself checking my watch a lot, and then being dismayed only thirty minutes had passed. Finally I texted her, and we had one of our fun texting sessions. Then Alice put a stop to it. Apparently she had found out about Bella and I having taken the next step. I knew Bella wouldn't be able to hide it from her for long. I was looking forward to finding out how Alice got it out of her.

I finished up the day's work and headed in to clean up so I could go meet Jake. He'd been bugging me to go get a beer with him. I hadn't really talked to him since Aston's colic, so I did need to update him on all the changes in my world. Actually, the one major change.

I drove to the bar we liked to go to. Jake's vet truck was already there when I pulled in. I found him in a back booth, with a beer already on the table for me.

"Hey there, good to see you Edward." Jake was cracking open peanuts and throwing the shells on the floor.

"You too Jake. How has the vet business been?" I took a sip of my beer and got comfortable. I knew we would be talking for awhile.

"Settling down. All the usual summer stuff, breeding, foaling, treating show horses is coming to the end. By the way, did Mimosa get bred?"

I nodded. "Yes. She's still at the stallion facility until the forty day pregnancy check. Then she'll be coming back. So far everything looks good though."

Jake tilted his head at me. "So, are you going to fill me in on the Bella situation or do I have to drag it out of you?"

I looked at him over my beer as I took another drink. "Well, we're dating, officially." I smiled at him.

Jake offered me a high five. "About damn time dude. I told you she would be good for you!" He gave me his signature toothy smile.

"Bella has been very good for me. I don't think I have ever been this happy ever Jake. Even Aston loves her. She's even had a couple lessons on him this week."

Jake's jaw dropped. "You're shitting me? That ass of a horse likes her? Freaking figures." He grimaced a little and then a look of surprise crossed his face. "Wait, you just said _even Aston loves her_. Does that mean you love her? Have you said those three words to her?"

"What, you mean 'are you hungry?', sure lots of times." I liked to make Jake suffer a little. Frankly I was shocked he caught that.

Jake rolled his eyes and threw a peanut at me. "You know damn straight what I meant. The I love you. Have you said them to each other?"

I sighed; Jake was to me as Alice was to Bella. There was no escaping his questions. "Yes we have. I didn't think it was possible to love someone as much as I love Bella. It's a little overwhelming sometimes."

Jake nodded. "I knew it would take something overwhelming to bring you back though. So my other question, have you….?" He made an obscene gesture with his finger and fist.

I gave him a dirty look. "You can't say the words? You have to resort to a hand sign we used when we were fifteen?"

"Alright then, have it your way. Have you had sex with her yet?"

I grinned, I couldn't help it.

"Again, it's about damn time. I'm surprised you haven't exploded yet from all the built up tension." Jake shook his head.

"Let's just say I became way too familiar with my right hand." We chuckled together.

"So, how is the sex?" I knew that question was coming.

"All I will tell you is incredible." That was all I was going to say. He didn't need to know more. If he was desperate for those kinds of details, he could buy a Penthouse.

Jake just smiled. "Excellent. Well I won't keep you out too long, I'm sure you are eager to get home and be incredible with Bella tonight."

We ate some food, and then played a few rounds of pool. Jake was dating a new girl I hadn't heard about yet. Her name was Samantha. He seemed to be really happy about her.

"Are you bringing her to the reunion Jake?" He nodded at me. "We should get together for dinner before, the four of us."

"Excellent idea Edward. I want to get to know the woman who stole my best friend's heart better."

We parted and I promised to call him soon to make our plans. I drove home excited to get to Bella. I knew she would be home now, and I wondered what she was planning. This surprise she had mentioned, it really had my curiosity up. Hell, it had other parts of me up too when I thought about it.

I walked in the front door of my house. "Bella? Where are you love?"

"In the bedroom love. Come find me." Bella's voice was low and how she said the words sent my heart racing.

I ran up the stairs, pausing before I went into the bedroom to take a deep breath. When I walked in I went into absolute shock.

Bella was lying on her side in the middle of the bed. Her hair was curled, hanging loose, and she was twisting one curl between her fingers. She was wearing this black and white floral babydoll. The bottoms were just panties that matched the top. The top, that was what made me smile. It had simple straps, but only one tie right beneath her breasts, with the fabric falling open to expose her stomach.

"Hello Edward, I've missed you." Bella tilted her head and bit her lower lip. "Did you have a good time with Jake?"

I blinked a couple times. "Um yes, it was fine. How was your day?"

Bella slowly sat up and swung her slender legs over the edge of the bed. Standing up, she looked at me from beneath her lashes. "It was fine, but I couldn't stop thinking of you. I think you may have unleashed a monster in me." She slowly made her way over to where I was still standing frozen. Running one finger down the row of buttons on my shirt, she smiled up at me. "Do you like your surprise?"

I didn't know what had come over Bella, but I wasn't going to protest. I found my voice finally. "Very much."

Bella had begun to unbutton my shirt slowly. "I want you to make love to me Mr. Cullen." I stared down at Bella silently as she pulled my shirt tails out of my pants and pushed my shirt off my shoulders.

"I can't refuse you anything Bella, you know that." I stroked a few strands of hair behind her ear.

Bella unfastened my belt and pulled it from the loops. She stood with it in her hand, tapping it on her palm, giving me a wicked look. "Good." She dropped my belt on my shirt.

I could barely breathe watching her. She undid my pants and let them drop to my ankles. I stepped out of them automatically. Bella took the palm of her hand and pressed it into my erection. "Well, what do we have here Mr. Cullen? Did you bring this home for me?"

She was a deadly creature, but she was my deadly creature. "I thought you might like it." Bella smiled at me.

"Oh I think I might." She toyed with running her fingers in the elastic waistband of my boxers. Slowly Bella inched them down my legs, remaining on her knees after I stepped out of them. She gazed up at me and the shyness I was used to crossed her face for a brief moment. It vanished as she eyed my erection and licked her lips. I couldn't take my eyes off her.

"Hmm…." Bella brought her hand up and stroked it up and down my length a few times. As I watched, she extended her tongue and ran it from base to tip along the underside. I groaned and clenched my hands at my side. She placed random open mouthed kisses along my shaft. Bella looked up at me with a small smirk before she licked the head, running her tongue all the way around. I think my eyes may have rolled back in my head.

"Oh my god, you are killing me Bella." I whispered.

"You feel pretty alive to me Edward." With that she surrounded me with her mouth and I almost came right then. She let me as far as she dared into her mouth, pulling back with a slight sucking sound. I moaned. I wanted to look at her, but I knew if I did, it would be all over in a millisecond. I knew she had never done this, which made it even more of a turn on.

Bella spent the next few minutes licking and sucking until I was practically incoherent. I had put one hand on her head just to try and ground myself with what was happening. Finally I couldn't take it anymore.

"Bella, please."

She paused and gave me a final lick before she answered. "Please what Edward?"

"Please, I need to touch you. Get on the bed before I lose my mind." I looked down at her and she was wearing a huge smile.

"Well since you asked so nicely." Bella stood and made her way up onto the bed. I crawled up after her and kneeled over her.

"I'm not complaining, but what brought this on?" I brought my hand up and untied the babydoll and exposing her breasts. "I like this outfit too by the way."

Bella watched me with a look of desire. "Well, like I said, I missed you today. I'm just listening to what my instincts are telling me they want."

"Good instincts." I ran my hands up and over her breasts before I leaned forward and kissed her. Her lips were so soft under mine. My mind flashed to watching them descend on me and I couldn't help but press mine harder to hers. Bella wrapped her hands into my hair and responded with equal force.

I pulled away and ran my lips down her body, pausing at my new favorite spots to lick, suck, or nibble her skin. Reaching her panties, I pulled them off quickly. I ran my hands up and down her thighs a few times before I spread them. Bella watched me intently as I ran my fingers through the moisture collected there. I inserted one finger, she instantly arched and moaned. My eyes locked with Bella's as I licked her juices off my finger. Her breath caught a moment as she watched me.

"Mmm, you taste good my love." I parted her thighs a little wider. Giving her a devilish smile I bent down and licked up her slit. Bella gasped and her hips twitched up towards my mouth. I probed her folds with my tongue, stroking her from bottom to top. I could hear her panting above me. Pausing a second, I gripped her hips before I ran my tongue around her clitoris.

"OH God!" Bella's hips tried to come up off the bed, but I held them down. I alternated between licking and gently sucking on her. Bella was writhing in my hands, and her moans were growing louder.

"Edward, I can't wait. I need you now, please." I ignored her pleas. Instead I inserted two fingers in her, curling them to find the spot she loved. One of Bella's hands came down and gripped my hair. "What…..are you….doing to me Edward?" Her words came out between gasps.

I smiled to myself. She was clenching down around my fingers. I wrapped my lips around her clit, sucking hard. Bella came with a scream, a rush of fluid surrounding my fingers. I watched her as she arched against my hand, her eyes closed, and her free hand gripping the sheets. I withdrew my hand and kissed my way back up her body. I lay down next to her, softly caressing her breasts with my hand. Bella turned her head and said "I think you may have made me unconscious for a second. Holy crap." She closed her eyes as she tried to catch her breath.

"I take it you liked that my love." I was running circles with my fingers around her nipples.

"Liked is the biggest understatement in the world." Her voice was still breathless. I loved seeing Bella like this, knowing I made her this way.

I crawled over her and lay between her legs. "You ready for round two my love?" Her eyes opened wide.

"You mean, I mean, it's possible for me to do that again."

I chuckled. "Oh yes my love. As many times as you let me give them to you." I ran my tongue over both breasts, nipping lightly at her nipples. "One of these nights I'm going to keep going until you can't feel your legs anymore."

Bella moaned, running hands down my chest and behind my back. Her nails pressed into me, pulling me towards her. I took my time entering her, drawing out the moment. Bella was gripping me harder, wanting more. She threw her legs around my waist, clamping down on me.

I kept working Bella's breasts with my lips, pulling gently, and licking, whatever I felt like. I knew it wouldn't take much to take her over the edge; she was already tightening down on me. I began moving faster within her, loving the feel of her, hot and wet around me. It felt better than last night and I couldn't believe that was possible. The intimacy of being so close and connected to Bella sent the same rush of emotion through me as last night.

"Incredible." That was the only word I could get out.

"Mmmmm, Edward." Bella pulled herself up to me and shot her tongue in my mouth. I returned the kiss eagerly. Her mouth moved against mine frantically, her hands pulling my hair. I groaned at the sensation of her fingers tangled in my hair.

I felt her tighten around me and she broke the kiss with an "Edward, I'm…."

"I know love, me too." Bella's walls clamped down on me and she cried out my name again. I gave her one final hard thrust before my world shattered. I released into her, murmuring her name over and over.

Bella's head fell onto the pillow, smiling. I settled my head on her shoulder and pressed my lips to her neck. "I like what missing me does to you Bella."

I slowly withdrew and we lay down facing each other. Her cheeks were still flushed. I reached out and touched one gently. "You are so gorgeous." Bella's fingers were still running through my hair. "So, tell me, how long did it take Alice to drag it out of you?"

Bella closed her eyes and shook her head with a smile. "Apparently I'm pretty transparent. I walked in the door and the first words she said to me after she hugged me were 'you got some.' I tried to play dumb, but well, Alice is too smart for her own good. She was all excited about how her brother had 'rocked my world'. Your mom was standing right there!"

I chuckled. "Sorry love, but I know you're used to it. I hope Mom didn't make things too uncomfortable."

"Actually she was really nice about the whole thing, especially when I decided to put a halt to Alice's questions about how it was by giving her too much information." Bella giggled.

"What did you tell her Isabella? Something about me rocking your world perhaps?" I raised an eyebrow.

She giggled again. "Sort of. I may have said something about you being amazing, that you were big, and blowing my mind with the incredible things you did with your fingers. The last part did her in. If I'd known then what I'd know now, I'd have said your tongue instead of your fingers."

I laughed picturing the scene Bella described. "Really, you said all that did you? My poor sister. Wait, Mom was there when you said this?" That gave me a shudder.

Bella nodded. "She gave me an encouraging look in the rearview mirror, she knew what I was about to do. Like I said, your Mom was a very good sport."

"Big and incredible things with my fingers? Really? Hmm." I ran my fingers down over her hip while I grinned at her. Bella twisted and laughed when I hit a ticklish spot. I scooted closer to her and she snuggled into me. Her voice spoke up quietly from my chest.

"Um Edward, did I do okay with, well, you know." I smiled to myself. She could perform it, but she couldn't say it. I propped myself up on my elbow and looked at her.

"With what? Be specific Bella." I smiled when she blushed. "You can say it, I know you can."

Bella took a breath and then said "I've never done any blow job type stuff before, did I do okay?"

I hugged her to me and gave her another smile. "You did better than okay love, you did fantastic. Do you remember some of the things I said to at the time?" She nodded. "Well there is your answer. You were so sexy I couldn't look at you much, I would've been done for."

"That would've been okay." Bella whispered and gave me a little smile. I groaned and closed my eyes.

"You know you make my heart stop for a second when you say things like that."

"Possibly. Maybe that's why I've started saying things like that."

We lay there for a little while as it grew darker outside. Then I remembered I needed to tell her about the reunion. "Babe, my high school reunion is next weekend. Jake and I thought it would be fun if we went to dinner before, with you and his girl Samantha. Are you up for dinner and a reunion? You don't have to come with me if you don't want to."

"I am definitely up to it, sounds fun. Should I wear a dress?" Her tone suggested she already knew my answer.

"Definitely."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Alrighty then........anyone want a towel? 1, 2, 3, 4, ....... *counts* Damn, that's a lot of you. LOL**

**Reviewing with your favorites.......makes me happy.**

**Edward would also like to know what you liked, because he's a dirty boy that way. Speaking of dirty, Showerward is waiting for you. He peeks around the curtain and beckons at you with his finger. His hair is wet and you can see the water running down his neck, it's continuing path blocked by the shower curtain. (damn curtain)**

**"I'm so very dirty, would you like to help wash me off?" Then he winks and gives you his crooked smile.**

**mmmmmmm, on my way Showerward.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I welcome you to worship at the Alter of Lemon. Saint Horseward has blessed my readers in this chapter and I'm sure you won't be disappointed. Chapter after this is just fun and fluffy, so enjoy the citrusy goodness in this one. But the lemons will be back in 24, oh yes, they will be back.**

**Usual panty warnings apply with this lemon......get your depends, towel, down comforter. Whatever you need.**

**I don't own any of the characters from Twilight, I just use them to escape from the reality that is vet school.**

**I do own a stained lab coat, a Veterinary Hematological and Clinical Chemistry Case Atlas, and some really fun colored pens to take notes with.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 22**

**EPOV**

The week flew by, especially because Bella and I couldn't keep our hands off each other most of the time. We didn't make love every night; she was a little sore after night two. I wanted to give her body some recovery time. However there was a constant stream of foreplay occurring. I was amazed we got anything done at all.

Over the weekend I had talked to Bella about hiring someone to take care of the barn on the weekends. That way it would give us a little more free time together. She was receptive to the idea, as long as she got the rest of the week. Bella took pride in her work, and she enjoyed it. I reassured her I wasn't going to take it all away, just Saturday and Sunday. Then I reminded her some of the things we could do if we had a little sleep in time.

One of my neighbors had a very conscientious teenage daughter that had covered the barn for me before when Bella and I were gone. I offered her the job in exchange for pay, or lessons, or both. Needless to say Angela jumped at the chance. Angela was quiet and she adored Bella. She loved following Bella around learning more about how we did things.

Alice arrived Friday afternoon excited to make Bella up for the reunion. Bella had acquiesced earlier in the week to Alice's demands, knowing she really couldn't stop her anyway. Alice told me Bella's dress was black, so I had better coordinate accordingly.

"Do you want to just come pick out what I should wear Alice? That way it meets your standards." We were standing in the den of my house.

"Actually yes, come with me Edward."

Bella started laughing. "You should've known better Edward." I looked back over my shoulder at Bella while Alice towed me to my closet.

"I know, I know."

Alice walked into my closet. I waited, listening to her humming away, making occasional noises of displeasure. She emerged after a few minutes.

"We need to go shopping Edward."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Why am I not surprised you are telling me that?"

Alice laid out black slacks, a platinum grey button down shirt and a black tie. "I leave it up to you if you want to wear a suit jacket, but I don't think it's necessary."

"Thank you Alice." I smiled at her, trying to not laugh.

Alice skipped out the door calling "Alright Bella, your turn." I could picture Bella cringing just a little.

I showered, shaved, and attempted to tame my unruly hair just a little. I took my time because Alice had forbidden me from showing up to get Bella for an hour. I checked my appearance before I went to meet Bella at her apartment. As usual, Alice's choices were perfect.

I walked into Bella's kitchen. Alice heard the door from the bathroom. "Do not come back here Edward, she's not quite ready."

"You okay back there Bella. Do I need to call a hostage negotiator?" I heard Bella laugh and Alice growl.

"I'm fine Edward, be out in a moment." Bella's tone was happy and light.

I greeted Alice with a smile when she came skipping into the kitchen. "Hey Skippy." It was a nickname I had for her when we were kids. Alice often skipped from one place to another. The name stuck and I still liked to use it every now and then.

Alice glared at me. "Be nice! You'll be thanking me in a few minutes."

Bella wandered out of her bedroom, looking absolutely divine. She wore this black dress that hugged her curves in all the right ways. Somehow Alice had managed to convince her to wear high heels, and they made her legs look gorgeous. Her hair was up in some sort of knot, with a few curly tendrils framing her face. She smiled at me, giving me the once over with her eyes.

"Very nice Edward. Will I do?" She turned in a slow circle. Alice was watching me with a grin on her face.

"You will more than do. Nice Alice, even though improving on what is already perfect is not that big a job." Alice smiled and nodded. "Love you look drop dead gorgeous. You will attract all sorts of attention I won't like tonight."

Bella walked forward and took my hand. "We will just have to stick together then won't we?"

After thanking Alice we left and drove to the restaurant where we were meeting Jake and Samantha. We found them already sitting at a table. Jake stood up with a big smile, and Samantha followed, a shy smile on her face.

"Hey guys! Edward and Bella I'd like you to meet Samantha. Samantha this is my best friend Edward and his girlfriend Bella."

Samantha said hello to both of us. I pulled the chair out for Bella next to Samantha. Sitting down next to Jake I took a second brief look at his girl. Samantha was attractive, with a nice figure. She had long black hair, a pleasant smile, and a very quiet demeanor. Her dark eyes lit up as she watched Jake make the introductions. Clearly she was infatuated with him. I was happy to see Jake had found someone who seemed to be a good fit for him.

Bella started talking to Samantha, finding out more about her. Within a few minutes they were giggling like a couple school girls. Bella whispered something to Samantha, and they both blushed, glancing sidelong at us. Then Samantha whispered back and they both cracked up. Jake and I exchanged looks.

"Dude, this isn't good Edward. They are laughing already. Do you think they are talking about us?" Jake looked over at the two of them. Bella looked at me out of the corner of her eye. She knew we were watching. I could tell by the way the side of her mouth curved up in a little smirk.

"Yes, I am pretty sure they are." I cleared my throat and both women suddenly parted with smiles on their faces. "Are you two going to share with Jake and I what was so funny?"

Samantha and Bella exchanged a conspiratorial look. Finally Bella spoke. "Oh, nothing really. We were just comparing."

Jake looked a little dismayed. "Sure sure. What were you comparing?"

Samantha looked at Jake for a moment, tilting her head thoughtfully. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Jake groaned. "I would, that's the problem. Clearly neither one of you is going to share though."

Bella rubbed her leg against mine under the table. "Jake, relax. It was all favorable comments about both of you."

I just laughed. Poor Jake never liked being out of the loop on anything. We perused our menus for a few moments. I raised my eyebrow at Bella when she ordered steak. She didn't do that very often. After catching my look she leaned over and whispered in my ear. "What Edward? I've been burning some extra calories lately. Have to keep my stamina up you know." She rested her hand on my thigh under the table and squeezed it.

Jake saw her whispering. "Uh uh Bella. No more secrets. You have to share with the rest of us."

Bella just shrugged her shoulders. "Edward was wondering why I was ordering steak. I just told him I needed to keep my stamina up." She gave Jake her most innocent smile. Samantha almost choked on her water and laughed.

Jake eyed Bella for a moment. "Edward, she is dangerous. You know that right?" He grinned at the both of us.

I nodded. "I know. I wouldn't have it any other way though. She keeps me on my toes."

Jake gave me a knowing smile, "Well I told you I thought she was good for you. Bella, whatever you are doing, don't change it. I've never seen Eddie here as happy as he is now."

"Jake, don't call me Eddie. You know I hate that." I gave him a dirty look.

Bella sipped her water before she replied. "Jake, I don't plan on changing a thing." I could tell she had taken note of the whole Eddie thing. I gave her a look begging her not to say it. She nodded at me.

We enjoyed our dinner. Turned out Samantha met Jake when he came out to see her horse a few months back. I really liked her, and Jake obviously did too. Jake kept trying to share stories from our high school days, but I kept cutting him off. Bella found my attempts pretty funny. Finally I brought up one of Jake's more notorious high school moments.

"Jake how about the time you got caught toilet papering the principal's house?"

Jake frowned at me. "I wouldn't have gotten caught if you hadn't driven off and left me there asshole." The girls broke into laughter.

"It's not my fault you didn't notice Mr. Monroe coming out his front door. Besides, that is what a getaway car is supposed to do, get away. Worked out for me at least." I punched Jake lightly in the shoulder. "You only got a weekend of detention; it could've been a lot worse."

"Sure, sure. Fucker." He muttered. At that point the girls were practically crying they were laughing so hard. I joined in. After a few moments Jake's usual grin showed up and he chuckled.

Finally it was time to head off to the hotel where the reunion was being held. When we got there, I was surprised how many people I still recognized. We signed in and picked up name tags. Bella hung on my arm, looking a little nervous being around a bunch of strangers. "Love, relax. Remember, you are the most beautiful woman in this room." Bella blushed, smiled, and some of the tension left her.

The four of us stuck together chatting. Occasionally people I had known would come up and reintroduce themselves. It was interesting to see who had changed in the last ten years, and who clearly had not. Several guys gave Bella quite the look and instinctively I pulled her tighter too me each time. Bella smiled up at me every time I did, trying to reassure me she only saw me. I knew she did. I just didn't like other guys looking at her like that. Any guy looking at Bella like she was eye candy, stopped once they met my glare. I couldn't help the overprotective streak she brought out in me.

The girls disappeared together to get something to drink. Jake was telling me about his latest odd veterinary call when his eyes got big and he stopped suddenly. "Dude, Tanya is here." He whispered.

I felt my stomach twist when he said that. I hadn't even considered that as possibility tonight. "Jake I didn't even think of that. I'm a dumb ass."

Jake shook his head. "We both are because I didn't either. Frankly this doesn't seem like her kind of event. Sorry to say this, but she has spotted you and is headed this way."

Shit. I would rather rub my back with a cheese grater and then spray it with lemon juice then deal with Tanya. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Edward. It's so good to see you. You are as good looking as I remember, but sexier." She rubbed her hand on my forearm. I pulled it away from her.

"Tanya." That was all I said. I was afraid if I tried to say more I would cross lines I didn't want to. I didn't even want to look at her. I just noticed she had long red nails. Jake watched me warily. His eyes darted from my face to Tanya's and back to mine.

Tanya was never one to give up easily. She ran her fingers up and down my arm and spoke in my ear. "You know, it might be fun to leave here and go reenact our high school days." That thought just made my stomach twist again.

I shrugged her hand off again. "I don't think so Tanya."

"Oh Edward, come on, one little night with me, you wouldn't regret it."

I finally looked her way with the dirtiest look I could. She was still trying to find a way to wrap her arm around me. "Oh yes I would. Tanya, I'm not going to say it again. I'm not interested. I don't believe in hitting women, but if you don't knock it off, I might make an exception for you." I was about to shove her arm off me again when someone beat me to it.

Tanya's arm was yanked of my shoulders so fast she spun and almost fell over. Bella's voice spoke up behind me, low and angry. "If you don't take your hands off my man bitch, I have **_no_** problems hitting a woman." Jake and I turned and Bella stood there, fire in her eyes, her fists so tight her knuckles were white. Jake looked at me with big eyes and mouthed 'Wow'.

Tanya smirked at Bella. "Who do you think you are? Edward and I go way back. Besides, you aren't half the woman I am." Tanya tossed her blond hair and poked at Bella's shoulder with her finger. I watched Bella knowing she was about to come unglued. Tanya did not know who she was messing with.

**BPOV**

Samantha and I were coming back with our drinks when she paused. "Bella, who is that woman all over Edward?"

My eyes shot up. There was a woman all over Edward. She was blond, and clearly spent too much time tanning. She was heavily made up, and wearing a tight red dress that would've been better suited if she was dancing around a pole. Edward was clearly refusing her repeatedly. Rage flowed through my body.

"It has to be his ex from high school, Tanya. Hold my drink will you please?" Samantha took my drink and followed behind me.

As I approached I heard Edward basically threaten Tanya with violence if she didn't stop. However I wasn't as polite as Edward. Plus I hated her just for what she had done to him. I reached up and grabbed her arm and ripped it off Edward, turning her to face me.

My choice of words wasn't polite, but she didn't deserve respect. One quick glance at Edward showed he was very happy to see me. My attention wasn't on him though. Tanya and I were sizing each other up. When she told me I wasn't half the woman she was, and had the nerve to poke me, I just saw red.

"_Don't. Touch. Me_. Who I am, is Edward's girlfriend Bella. Who I am is his future. You, on the other hand, are a pathetic excuse for a woman, who looks like a badly dressed tranny." I gestured at her outfit. "And reeks with the kind of perfume a ten dollar whore uses." Behind me Jake coughed out 'burn' and snickered. "Now leave before I make you leave." Edward and Jake were watching me with wide eyes. Samantha was standing with her hands on her hips behind me. I think she would've had my back if I needed it.

Tanya glared at me, her mouth twisted up in an ugly grimace. "Little girl I can rock his world harder then you could ever dream of." She made the mistake of reaching out and jabbing me again with one of her red clawed fingers.

I grabbed her wrist tightly, my nails digging in to her skin. "I told you not to touch me. I'm only going to say this once, so pay attention you orange skinned skank. Keep the fuck away from my man. The only thing you'll ever do is make him sick to his stomach." I threw her arm back at her chest. I started to turn as if to leave, but then turned back. Tanya was still smirking slightly and all I felt was an intense need to wipe that look off her face. I walked back so that I was a few inches from her.

"Just remember that when you are in bed tonight _**alone**_, he will be screaming _**my**_ name while we fuck each other senseless!" With that I shoved her with both hands, focusing all my anger into it. Tanya fell back hard on her butt with a shriek. For one second she considered getting right back up, but the look in my eyes made her reconsider.

Of course my little rant had drawn some attention. I just ignored the stares and walked back over to Edward, Jake, and Samantha without one backwards glance at Tanya. Jake was laughing hard. "Damn girl, remind me to never piss you off. I wished I had gotten that on video. You Bella, are kick ass!" Samantha was smiling at me and gave me a high five. Edward was still staring at me, his eyes wide, but a grin on his face.

"Sorry guys, my temper gets the better of me sometimes. I tend to swear when I get that mad. I didn't mean to make such a scene, but that trash had it coming." I shot a dirty look in Tanya's direction, but then smiled back at my group. " I feel much better now."

Samantha giggled at me. "I was ready to jump in Bella if you needed help giving her a beat down." I smiled at her.

"I know, I could tell. I appreciate that." I leaned my head into Edward's chest. "Sorry for making a scene Edward."

Edward just smiled. "Love don't apologize, you were great. Hey, I want to show you something real quick. We'll be right back guys." Jake nodded. He and Samantha were watching Tanya brush herself off, trying to act like nothing happened. It didn't escape my notice that no one was helping Tanya up, but lots of people were still snickering in her general direction. Apparently there was not a lot of love in the room for her.

Edward grabbed my hand and led me out of the ballroom. I followed him into a bathroom down the hall. He locked the door behind himself and turned to me.

"You wanted to show me a bathroom Edward?"

"No, I just needed to get you alone." The look of desire in Edward's eyes shocked me and sent a flame through me. "Do you have any idea how sexy what you just did was?" He picked me up and set me on the sink counter.

"No, not really." Edward scooted me to the edge of the counter and stood between my legs. He shoved my skirt up so he could press closer to me. I quickly realized how turned on Edward was. I wrapped my arms around the small of his back so that we could be even closer.

"Bella," Edward's voice was deep, husky, and it sent shivers down my spine. He stared intently at me, his face only a couple inches from mine. "Watching you out there, made me want, as you so eloquently put it, to fuck you senseless."

I moaned and shivered again.

"In fact, if we weren't in a bathroom, I'd take you here right now." He slid his hand up my leg and ran his fingers over my damp fabric between my thighs. "I can tell how much that idea appeals to you too."

I looked up at him. "Edward, we are in a hotel you know. They have to have an empty room somewhere." I grinned at him.

"Love, I like how you think." He helped me down off the counter. He grabbed his cell. "Jake, Bella and I need to have some alone time together, so we'll see you guys later. Yes Jake, we are going to do exactly what you think. Night." He hung up with a chuckle.

Edward went to the lobby and got us a room. I waited by the elevators for him. He strode over to me waving a key card in his hand.

When Edward got to me he hit the button and then swept me up tightly into his arms. He gave me a crooked smile before he crushed his lips to mine, our tongues instantly tangling. I moaned into his mouth. Slowly I pulled back, and ran my finger across his lips. "The room Edward or I will attack you here."

The doors opened and we stepped in. When we turned there was Tanya, gaping at us. Edward began kissing my neck and I gave her a little wave as the doors closed. He chuckled at my little gesture. "I think you just put the last nail in her coffin love."

"Good." I couldn't help the slightly bitchy tone to my voice. The look on her face was the icing on my cake of retribution.

We found our room and got inside. Edward threw the key on the table and turned to me. I crooked a finger and beckoned him to come over. As he strolled over I gave him a flirtatious smile. "So, you liked seeing me go all cavewoman huh?"

Edward smiled and started backing me towards the wall. "Bella, seeing you go after Tanya was the sexiest thing. Not to mention what you said. I especially liked it when you called me 'your man'. The only thing missing was the stilettos, but those heels are close enough." My back hit the wall and Edward leaned into me, his erection pressing into my stomach.

"Well it's true Edward, you are mine. She's lucky all I did was push her." I played with his tie, running it through my fingers.

Edward kissed my neck and lightly bit my earlobe. "You have no idea what seeing your wild side does to me."

"I didn't even know I had a wild side until I met you Edward." I gazed up at him. His green eyes were dark with lust as he looked back.

I used his tie to pull him closer to me. "Now weren't you saying something earlier about wanting to fuck me senseless?"

Edward let out a little growl and pushed me harder into the wall. With a quick move I loosened his tie and pulled it off over his head. Rapidly he unbuttoned his shirt and tore it off. He spun me around and with lightening speed had my dress unzipped and in a puddle around my feet.

Edward let out a low whistle when he saw all that was left on me was my black thong and my heels. He ran his hands down over my ass and back up before he pressed into me from behind. I moaned and leaned back into his erection. I turned and placed my hand on Edward's chest while I pulled off my shoes.

I wiggled out of my thong and tossed it to Edward. He caught it with a grin. "Don't keep me waiting Edward." He unfastened his pants, shoving them and his boxers to the floor. I licked my lips seeing how hard he was. Grabbing my wrists, Edward held them up above my head with one hand. With his other hand he reached down and stroked my clit. A small cry escaped me as I pressed down towards his hand, but he took it away. My head shot up and I looked to see what he was up to.

Edward stared up at me. "I want to be inside you now Bella."

"What's stopping you sexy?" Excitement flashed in his eyes. In one swift move he picked me up and pinned me against the wall. I wrapped my legs around him. Edward grinned as he teased me with the head of his cock. I groaned in frustration.

"Edward. Please. I need you in me now." He stopped his teasing and entered me in one smooth stroke. We both moaned in unison. Edward pulled out almost all the way and thrust back into me even harder.

"God Bella, nothing feels like you do." He kept pushing into me as deep as he could. He was hitting new places and I was losing my mind.

"Edward, you feel so good inside me." I was grasping at his arms trying to gain a hold on something. "It feels like you were made just for me."

Edward was watching me as he thrust into me. "That's because I'm yours." His eyes burned into mine.

I gasped "I'm yours Edward." The sensation of him pushing me into the wall, and the wall pushing me back on him was intense.

I closed my eyes whispering his name. My fingers clung to his back. I could hear Edward saying my name in between moans, and the sound of our bodies coming together. I could feel the pressure building in me.

Suddenly I could feel Edward's breath on my mouth. Edward slowed, moving in me deeply, keeping his hips pressed to mine. I felt his tongue trace my lower lip. Opening my eyes, Edward was right there. I gently took his lower lip between mine, and locking eyes with him sucked it gently before releasing it. Edward brought his mouth back to mine with a groan.

I broke the kiss and moaned in his ear, "Harder Edward. I need it harder now." I licked his neck and then bit him lightly. "I need it harder from _my man_."

Edward growled in my ear and began entering me harder and faster. He was uttering my name, his grunts becoming more audible as his force increased. I scraped my nails down his back. "Yell my name Bella. I want them to hear in the lobby what I do to you."

His words sent me over the edge. "Edward! God only you Edward! My scream brought Edward to climax. He thrust into me as deep as he could. His voice was as loud as mine had been as he cried out my name. "Fuck, Bella!" Hearing him swear made another shiver of pleasure run through my body.

Edward slowly pulled out and slid me down against his body. My legs were trembling. He walked us to the bed and we fell on it. "Love you." Edward murmured in my ear.

"Love you too." I lay there with my eyes closed, stroking my fingers up and down Edward's sweaty back.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Not a surprise I'm sure to anyone, but I was listening to the song Closer by Nine Inch Nails when I wrote this lemon........hope you all are still with me, even if you are on the floor in a small puddle of goo.**

**So yes......Tanya got a verbal smack down, and a bit of a physical one. Who loves Bella and wants to buy her a drink or something? **

**Review and give me your favorite lines or part, please? **

**In return I offer Wallward. He's waiting for you, shirtless, his button fly jeans half undone, when you walk in your door. He pins you up against the wall and whispers in your ear "Are you ready?"**

**Woot! I am!**

**Until Sunday......**


	23. Chapter 23

**So the general opinion is Bella is a bad ass. Thanks! I was hoping you would all enjoy the little "trump the tramp" that was last chapter. And the lemon apparently was quite the scorcher....WOOT! I thought it was, but I'm biased. (Wallward is going to be a busy boy)**

**No lemon this chapter....sorry. Gotta give Bella a break. LOL**

**Speaking of scorching.......have you seen the new pics of Rob that were released on Friday. New but from an old photo shoot. Sweatpantsward.....OMFG. I'm really surprised Facebook didn't explode from the action those pictures induced. I was completely distracted for 2 hours, it was very pathetic. But really FUN! If you haven't seen them, and are one FB, PM me and you can friend up with me. I have a whole album. Mmmmmmmmmmmmm.**

**Also, I'm on Twitter now. As Iadorepugs if you want to follow me. But I'm not on there that often, FYI.**

**Enough of my babbling.....enjoy! (and I own none of the characters....etc etc)**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 23**

**BPOV**

The day after the reunion, Edward and I slept in. Initially when I opened my eyes I had forgotten we were in a hotel room. I blinked a few times before I remembered where we were, and more importantly, why we were there.

I rolled over and looked at Edward splayed on his stomach next to me. His bronze hair was going several different directions. His face was completely relaxed and I imagined what he must've looked like when he was a little boy. I was sure it was like now, too cute for his own good. The sheets were covering his butt, and that was about it. I giggled to myself as I sat up a little and lifted the sheet to peek at his very attractive and muscled ass.

"Bella…..what are you doing?" I jumped a mile and dropped the sheet. Edward chuckled. "Were you looking at my ass while I was sleeping? Taking advantage of me when I'm vulnerable?"

Edward was smiling at me from his pillow. He rolled over onto his side and watched me blush.

"Maybe, I can't help it Edward. You have a very nice butt. I like to look at it." I shrugged and then lay back down on the pillow facing him. "Besides, you love it." I gave him a grin.

"Well, I think it's only fair I get a morning peek at your very fine backside." Edward sat up and lunged for the sheet wrapped around me. I shrieked and clutched the sheet to me, trying to keep it around me. Edward knelt over me and tickled my side. When I rolled trying to protect that side, he grabbed the sheet and pulled it off me.

He tickled me a little more. Finally I cried out "I give Edward, I give. Besides, you have the sheet, you got what you wanted." Edward stopped tickling me.

"Well not quite, you are lying on your back. Roll over Bella." I folded my arms over my chest and gave him a challenging look. "Do I need to tickle you again Bella?" I shook my head. "Then roll over." I realized I was laying there completely naked and it didn't bother me to have Edward looking at me.

"No Edward. You didn't say the magic word." I gave him a little grin.

Edward leaned down to my ear and whispered, "Please Bella, roll over so I can see your very fine ass. I promise I will make it very worth your while later." I shivered as his hot breath hit my ear. Looking at Edward as he sat back up, he was giving me his look, the one that made my brain fuzzy. Without another word I rolled over, watching Edward over my shoulder.

"Very nice." He sat there gazing for a few minutes, a little smile on his face.

"Are you done yet Edward?" No answer. "Edward? I would like the chance to go pee here eventually."

"Oh okay…..I'm done." I rolled my eyes at him as I got up. He just smiled.

We found our clothes where we had left them strewn on the floor. I couldn't help giggling at our small path of destruction. But then I looked at the wall Edward had me pressed up against last night, and I felt heat flood my face. I couldn't believe I had done that, and liked it, a lot.

Edward was watching the change of expressions on my face as he buttoned his shirt. "Love, what are you thinking?"

"Um, just remembering last night, and well, I just never thought I would ever do something like that. But when I'm with you, I kind of lose control." I gave him a shy smile.

Edward pulled me to his chest and kissed me gently. "I know the feeling love. That was a first for me too you know." He grinned and winked. "I'm sure it won't be the last though."

"As long as I don't have to deal with that skank to get it." I grinned back at him.

"That, I can promise you, will not be a requirement."

We got home and changed into comfier clothes. I laid on Edward on the couch while he flipped through the channels, catching up on some news and sports. Edward's phone rang and he seemed to be enjoying groping me in order to get it out of his pocket.

"Hey Jake. Yes we are home, got back a little while ago. I'm not going to answer that and you know it." I giggled since I had a good idea what Jake was asking. "No not because I'm embarrassed that Bella kicks my ass in the bedroom, you fuck head. Yes I know she's a hard ass." I was giggling again and Edward reached down and pinched my butt. I gasped, looked up at him and he just winked. Suddenly Edward laughed at whatever it was Jake said. "You are kidding? Oh that is fabulous. Absolutely I want a copy. Thanks. We will see you later then. Bye."

"What's fabulous Edward?" I looked up at the devilish smile he had on his face.

"You won't believe this Bella. Someone did catch your ass kicking of Tanya on video. Jake has a copy that he's bringing us later today."

My hand shot up over my mouth. "Oh my god."

Edward was chuckling with excitement. "I can't wait to see it. I can't wait for you to see it."

"Sheesh. Do all guys like to see girls fight?"

Edward shrugged. "I don't know. I just know I liked seeing you fighting for me. Like I told you, very sexy."

I shook my head. But then again, seeing Edward protect me from James was pretty hot, once I wasn't terrified anymore.

Edward's phone rang again. "Aren't you popular today love?" He rolled his eyes at me.

"Hi Alice, what's up. Yes hold on she's right here." Edward handed me his phone.

"Hey Alice, why didn't you call my phone?"

"Because you usually avoid answering. Besides I just figured you would be with Edward. Anyway I was calling to see what you wanted to do for your birthday next weekend?"

Oh shit. I had forgotten about it, of course Alice hadn't. "Nothing Alice, you know how I feel about that."

"Does Edward know it's your birthday next weekend?" Alice's tone told me that even if I lied and said yes, she'd double-check that he did.

"No. That topic hasn't been talked about." Alice snorted into the phone.

"Boy Bella, you are trying so hard not to let him know what we are talking about aren't you."

"Yes I am. You know I don't like a big deal about this type of stuff."

"I know. I just think you need to get over it. Give Edward the phone." I sighed, there was no stopping her.

Edward was watching me with a look of curiosity and a little concern. He took the phone from me. "Alice, why do I get the feeling you are tormenting Bella a little?" He listened for a few moments. "Really? No she hadn't told me that little bit of information." He raised his eyebrow at me and I just buried my face into his chest. Alice and her interfering, meddling, evil pixie ways. "Thanks Alice I appreciate that. Yes we had a great time; I'll have to fill you in more about it. There is a video I know you will want to see too." My head shot up off of Edward's chest. He just smiled. "Okay, love you too. Bye."

Edward shut his phone and looked at me. I put my face back into his chest. "Bella, is there something I should know, about next Saturday perhaps?"

"Freaking Alice." I looked back up at Edward, who was gazing at me patiently, waiting for me to crack. "Fine, next Saturday is my birthday. Happy?"

"Why didn't you tell me love?" He set his phone aside and wrapped his arms around me.

"Because people always want to make a big deal and I don't want that. Alice is notorious for trying to throw a party or something, which I hate." I sighed. "It's my birthday. Shouldn't it be about what I want?"

"Absolutely. If you don't want a big party, I will contain Alice. But I will tell you that I will do a little something for you, and you can't stop me. Part of my job as boyfriend, is treating you to something good on your birthday." Then a mischievous look came over his face. "Plus, who else is going to give you your birthday spanking?"

I giggled and hid my face. Edward ran on hand down and gave my butt a light tap. "Hey, it's not my birthday yet Edward!"

"Just practicing my love. So how many spanks will I be giving you?" He ran his hand back up over my shoulder and pulled my hair back from my neck.

"Well, I'll be twenty-three, so I guess that's your answer." I propped my head up on Edward's chest and ran one hand through his hair.

"So twenty four then." I gave him a look of confusion. "Remember, one to grow on?"

I shoved at his chest. "Whatever. I'll give you one to grow on." My innuendo was not missed.

"I'm sure you will, but remember this is your birthday Bella, not mine."

I gave him an innocent look. "I know Edward, but maybe that's what I want for my birthday."

He chuckled. "Noted for the future love. You may be right; I may have created a monster." I just smiled.

Throughout the week, Alice kept calling me with ideas for my birthday, which I kept refusing. Finally I had her talked down to dinner at her parents, with Jasper, Rose and Emmett joining us. I told her to tell everyone no presents. A useless effort on my part, but I tried.

A few times during the week, Edward would grab a crop or dressage whip and ask if it was the one for him to use Saturday. I knew he was kidding, but it still made me giggle like a teenager. We spent a lot of our time in the barn flirting with each other. My job, my life really, was as perfect as I could have ever hoped for.

My lessons were getting better too. I was finding though that the more my riding improved, the harder Edward could be on me. Occasionally the Edward that I first met would appear, which would always get my back up. Thursday's lesson was the worst.

"Bella, are you going to keep trotting on the rail? Aston is getting bored digging a moat. An occasional ten meter circle or serpentine wouldn't kill you."

"Bella quit looking down at his ears. I promise you he's not going anywhere. Look up where you are going."

"Push him Bella. You both look like you are half asleep. This horse can do an extended trot. I'd like to see you come close to a medium."

Maybe it was hormones, or fatigue, but I lost my cool. I brought Aston back to a walk. "Jesus Edward, is today pick on Bella day?" I glared at him in the middle of the ring. "Am I managing to do anything right at all?" I walked Aston down to other end of the ring and stayed on a circle there. A few tears from frustration hit my cheeks. I shook my head at myself as I wiped them away quickly. I wasn't looking at Edward because I was just pissed, more at myself then him. I could see him walking down to my end out of the corner of my eye.

He stopped near Aston and traitor horse walked right over to him. Edward came to stand at Aston shoulder and looked up at me. "Bella?" I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"I'm sorry Edward. I'm just pissed at myself for losing my cool, for getting frustrated, and then crying over getting frustrated. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. You are just trying to teach me. I'm just struggling today." My words all flew out of my mouth at rapid speed. Another tear snuck out and I wiped it away.

"Bella, breathe a minute. Do you think I have never had a bad lesson myself? There are days when it just doesn't go the way you want, no matter what you do. I push you because I want you to excel. But even I can tell when it's not a good day to keep pushing. Today is one of those days." He put his hand on my thigh and gave me a gentle squeeze. I finally looked down at him and he was just smiling at me. "Sometimes our type A drive for perfection can be our own worst enemy. Let's call it good for today, and try on another day."

I knew he was right, but I still felt frustrated with myself, and Edward could tell. "Bella, give yourself a break. This is the first lesson in how many that didn't go the way you hoped? Remember our talk about riding being an out of control sport?"

I hopped off Aston and stood in front of Edward. "I remember, and you're right. I'm always the hardest on myself I guess. Thank you for giving me perspective again." I gave him a smile.

"Anytime Sweetie." He leaned down and gave me a kiss. As I turned to go untack Aston, Edward gave me a spank on the butt.

"Edward!" I gave him a dirty look.

"Still practicing for Saturday love." He just gave me his crooked smile. I just shook my head at him and laughed.

Saturday morning rolled around and when I awoke it was past nine, and Edward was not in bed. I couldn't hear him in the bathroom so I hopped out of bed to go find him. His voice called up the stairs. "Bella, get back in bed, I'll be up in a second." Well I wasn't about to turn down that request. I turned around and crawled back into bed. A few moments later Edward came up the stairs and came in carrying a tray with a rose.

"Oh my god Edward, what did you do?" He set the tray down over my lap and sat on the bed next to me.

"Just a little birthday breakfast in bed love." He leaned over and gave me a kiss. "Happy birthday sweetie."

I felt a couple tears threaten, but I held them back. "Thank you, this was so sweet of you." Edward had made me his french toast, which he knew I loved, covered in strawberries and whipped cream. He grabbed a strawberry and held it out for me, so I leaned over and took a bite.

"Yummy." Edward gave me a grin. "This is the kind of birthday stuff I like." We sat there as I ate, occasionally feeding each other strawberries. I was just about done when my cell rang. Edward grabbed it and handed it to me.

"Hi Dad, what's up."

"Just calling to wish my only daughter a Happy Birthday!"

"Aw thanks Dad." I actually was impressed he remembered.

"What are you up to today honey?"

"Dinner at Edward's parents house with Edward and the gang. I talked Alice down from several other horrendous ideas." Edward had left with the tray while I chatted with Dad.

"Have you heard from your Mom at all lately?"

I laughed. "Actually yes, via email, yesterday. She's in India now. She sent me a happy birthday note. Sounds like she's having a great time living like a gypsy."

Dad chuckled. "I'm not surprised. Well anyway, I hope you have fun tonight."

"Thanks Dad, love you."

"Love you too."

We hung up and I hopped out of bed to get dressed. Edward and I had a lazy morning hanging around the house. We were snuggled on the couch together when Edward brought up something I hadn't thought of.

"You realize love that this is the first time we will be with my parents since we became official." I gave Edward a nervous look. "I didn't say it to make you scared. But now that you've been around my Mom, you might be able to imagine she'll be a little emotional potentially."

"Ah, yes, I see what you mean. Well that doesn't worry me. I love your Mom."

"Well she loves you too. We talked a couple days after the wedding dress shopping trip. She told me you gave her some details of your history with James." Edward was looking at me with a little curiosity.

I laughed a little. "Well it was only because I made a joke about you getting your fighting skills from your mom. She told us about going after some girl that was making the moves on your Dad. Of course they wanted to know when I had seen you fight, so part of the story came out."

Edward reached over and rubbed my shoulders. "She thinks you are pretty amazing you know, but I knew that already."

Finally we changed to so we could head over to his parents. He assured me it was casual, and told me he was wearing jeans. We came very close to being late when he came in the bathroom in his black jeans and nothing else. I stared at Edward and my face must've been giving away what I was thinking.

"Love, you can't look at me like that or I can't be held responsible for my actions." I giggled and as I walked by him stroked my hand around his bare side. "Vixen." He called after me.

The drive to his parents was peaceful. Edward took my hand as I got out of the car. "You ready for this love?"

"For everything except whatever horrors Alice has in store for me." Edward chuckled as he wrapped his arm around my waist and we entered the house.

"Hey Mom, we're here." Esme and Carlisle came into the living room. Esme got a huge smile on her face when she saw Edward with his arm around me.

"Hi there Sweetie, Bella happy birthday!" Esme gave me a hug.

"Thank you both of you. Please tell me Alice hasn't gone too overboard." Esme laughed and Carlisle shook his head.

"We did our best to rein her in Bella," Carlisle was shaking his head, "but you know how she is."

I nodded, I knew all too well. We followed Edward's parents out to the deck. It was one of probably the last nice afternoons before autumn officially arrived. I went to sit in the chair next to Edward, but he pulled me into his lap before I could stop him. I smirked at him over my shoulder. He just smiled and put his arms around my waist.

Esme had a joyful smile on her face. I think if she had been given confetti, she would've been tossing it on us. We sat and chatted about what had been going on at the barn. Then Esme remembered about the reunion last weekend.

"How was the reunion? Did you have a good time? Jake brought his new girl right?"

We looked at each other and I could tell we were both thinking of after the reunion. I raised an eyebrow at Edward, indicating he could answer. "Well we had a great time. I saw a few people I remembered and we went to dinner with Jake and Samantha before the reunion. I think you'll like Samantha Mom; she seems like a good fit for Jake. However the highlight of the evening involved Bella."

"Edward!" I didn't think he was going to fill them in on that little event. He just shrugged at me.

"Sorry Bella, but I am still very proud of you. It was still one of the best things I've ever seen."

Carlisle leant closer across the table. "Well fill us in, what did Bella do?"

Just then there was some chaos in the house and Alice came bounding out followed by Jasper, Rose and Emmett. I breathed a small sigh of relief hoping my little adventure story would be forgotten. Alice strangled me practically where I sat on Edward's lap. "Happy birthday Bella! So what did we miss?"

Carlisle smiled as Alice skipped over to hug him. "Well Edward was just about to tell us about whatever Bella did at his reunion last weekend that was apparently the highlight of the evening." Damn, Carlisle stayed right on track.

Emmett looked at me with a grin. "What did you do Sergeant Bellco? Were you table dancing again?" I threw a napkin at Emmett.

"Like I've ever done that Emmett."

"Well there is a first time for everything. I always figured if we got enough alcohol in you, you would be a table dancer." He snickered. Rose reached over and smacked him upside the head. "Ow! What was that for babe?"

"For torturing your sister on her birthday." Rose turned back to us. "Don't keep up in suspense Edward, what happened."

I groaned and leaned my head back against Edward's shoulder. Edward kissed my cheek as a subtle request for forgiveness. "Well, while Bella and Samantha were getting drinks, Jake and I ran into someone we didn't expect to. Actually if either of us had really been thinking, we should've remembered that it was a possibility."

Alice gasped. "Don't tell me Tanya came." Her eyes narrowed and her fists clenched in her lap. "Evil mistress of hell." Everyone at the table laughed.

"Don't hold anything in Alice." Edward reached over and squeezed her hand. "Yes it was Tanya. She spotted me and was in the midst of trying to convince me to spend the evening with her. I kept telling her to shove off, but she wasn't really listening. Then someone jerked Tanya's hand off of me and there was Bella. I don't think I have ever seen her that angry. I sure as hell never want to see it directed at me." I snickered and he squeezed my thigh. "She told Tanya off verbally and physically. It was a sight to see."

Alice bounced a little on Jasper's knee. "Damn, I wish I had been there to see it!"

"You're in luck Alice, someone caught the whole thing on video, and I happened to get the DVD from Jake. I brought it along in case anyone wants a viewing." The clamor around the table told me we would not be leaving tonight without a show.

I turned and pointed my finger at Edward. "You will pay for this later Mr. Cullen."

"Oh come on Bella, I want everyone to see how kick ass you were, as Jake put it." Alice was already begging, and Emmett was looking excited too. We all went into the living room. Edward pulled the DVD that I wasn't even aware he had yet out of his jacket. Everyone took prime seats while Edward got everything set.

He pulled me up into his lap before he hit play. Suddenly we were in the midst of the reunion. The camera was scanning around and panned past Tanya trying to put her hands on Edward. I couldn't help it, I growled a little seeing it on the screen. Edward whispered in my ear, "Easy there killer." He kissed me under my ear.

The camera panned back just in time to see me grab Tanya's arm and yank it off. My voice was very clear as I threatened Tanya. I was blushing now. Everyone around me was watching with their jaws hanging open as I laid into Tanya. I couldn't even remember half of the things I had said to her. My mouth was hanging open a little too. I did remember the final thing I had said to Tanya before I pushed her to the ground, and it came through loud and clear on the DVD. I covered my eyes and groaned. Edward rubbed my back.

There was a cheer in the room when Tanya's ass hit the ground. The camera had caught me striding away leaving Tanya behind. Edward stopped the DVD. Emmett of course was the first to comment. "Bella, you were fuckawesome!" Rose smacked him again. "Ow! Dammit what was that for Rose?"

"Language Emmett, we aren't at home. But I have to agree Bella, wow. I didn't know you had it in you."

Alice was still staring at the screen, then she looked at me, then she looked back at the screen. Finally she found her voice. "That was the single best thing I have ever seen, and that includes every shoe store I've ever been in. I want a copy of that! You looked so fine in that dress kicking her ass Bella." Jasper was laughing as Alice got more excited.

Last to comment were Edward's parents, and they were just laughing. Esme gave me a kind smile and Carlisle just shook his head. "Boy that reminds me a little when your mother went after some girl who was making the moves on me in college."

I giggled. "I've heard that story recently."

Esme laughed. "Yes but you had far better verbal sparring skills then I ever did Bella. Your last line…." I hid my face again. "That was simply classic."

Emmett was snickering. "I liked orange skinned skank personally. Not that your last line wasn't good Bella Wan Kenobi, but I don't like to think about my little sister fucking anybody senseless." Rose reached over and smacked him again.

"Language Emmett!"

"Ow!" Emmett gave her a dirty look. "Jeez Rose, Bella can say it but I can't?"

"Bella had good reason, you are just being crude." Emmett just shook his head, a little confused.

Alice of course had to put her two cents in. "Well I think they were all great, but my favorite was comparing her to a transvestite. That dress was so horrid. Bella you amaze me."

Edward hugged me tighter to him and grinned at everyone. "I completely agree Alice."

Everyone wandered back out to the porch and Alice pulled me aside. "So did you Bella?" I could see Edward listening, Alice hadn't noticed.

"Did I what Alice?" Alice's eyes were dancing with amusement.

"Did you fuck each other senseless that night?"

I raised my eyebrow at her. "Do you really want an answer to that question Alice?"

"Yes, no, yes, no. Yes I do." It was time to make Alice regret asking things like that again.

"Well all I will tell you is we desecrated a hotel room wall. Not the bed, the wall. Never made it to the bed." I gave her an evil grin.

"Ack, too much detail, too much! Alice plugged her ears. I could see Edward laughing as he disappeared to the deck.

"You asked Alice. When will you learn?" I walked next to her towards the outdoors.

"I don't know Bella. I don't know. I'm just so happy for you I keep forgetting it's my brother that is the one involved." She shuddered a little.

I laughed. "Well, if you ask for too much, you are going to get it. Keep that in mind." Alice nodded at me.

Edward pulled me down on his lap again. "Impressive." He whispered in my ear. I just smiled.

Esme's lasagna dinner was wonderful. She had asked me what I wanted and I told her just to fix whatever her favorite thing to fix was. After dinner I turned to Edward, "I hope you have her recipe." He nodded. "Good, because we are having this again."

I helped Esme carry some of the empty plates in, against her protests. We were in the kitchen when she turned to me. "Bella I want to tell you something." Her expression was somewhat serious, so I put the plates down and gave her my full attention.

"Sure Esme. What is it?"

"Well, I just have to tell you that I have never seen Edward this happy ever. And I know it all has to do with your presence in his life. Thank you for loving my son Bella." She gave me a big hug.

"I'm the lucky one Esme. I don't know what I would do without Edward, he is everything to me. His love, well, it's made me a whole new person." We grinned at each other. "Esme, I'm really sorry about what you had to hear on that DVD earlier, I……."

Esme cut me off. "Don't worry about it Bella. I just took it as evidence of how much you love my son. Remember, I was your age when I first fell in love with Carlisle. I remember what it is like. Let me just give you some advice, don't ever lose that feeling. May be too much information for you, but we still have that kind of attraction." I blushed and Esme giggled. "Sex isn't everything in a relationship, but it plays a major role." She patted me on the back as Edward came in to see what had happened to us.

"Has she trapped you Bella? Do you need a rescue?" Edward came and kissed Esme on the cheek before he stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"No handsome, we were just having a little girl talk."

Edward looked at Esme. "Mom, you aren't telling embarrassing stories from my childhood are you?"

Esme chuckled. "No sweetie, but it is probably time for Bella to see all your cute baby pictures."

Edward groaned. As we left the kitchen I whispered in his ear "I'll bet your butt was as cute then as it is now." He tickled my side so that I just wiggled closer into him.

We headed back outside and I noticed a stack of presents off to the side that hadn't been there before. I just sighed, I should've expected as much.

**EPOV**

I knew Bella would be embarrassed with the showing of the DVD, but I really was still so proud of her. I had to show everyone the woman I was lucky enough to have in my life. Their reactions were exactly what I expected. Even Emmett was proud of her, despite the fact there was mention of his little sister's sex life.

I could tell she was having some sort of heart to heart with Mom when I joined them in the kitchen. Mom's eyes sparkled at me when I wrapped my arms around Bella. Her happiness watching the two of us was evident.

I heard Bella sigh when she spotted the presents on the deck. We sat and I pulled her in my lap again. I just couldn't stop my desire to have her as close to me as possible.

Alice bounded over to the presents and with Jasper's help, brought them all over and placed them on the table.

"Holy cow, I told you guys no presents." Alice just frowned at Bella.

"Like we would listen to you about that. Here, open the one from me and Jasper." She handed Bella a rectangular box wrapped in red paper.

Bella tore the paper off and started lifting the lid. I got a glimpse over her shoulder of something dark blue and lacy. Bella squeaked and closed the lid really fast.

"What is it Bella?" Rose looked curious, Alice was giggling away. I just shook my head and chuckled. I had a really good guess with the small view I had gotten.

"Um, it's something for Edward's eyes only." Bella was blushing as she made sure the lid was replaced completely. "Thank you Alice, and Jasper."

"Yes, thank you." I grinned as I gave Bella a kiss on her cheek. Alice gave me a wink.

Bella opened the one from Rose and Emmett next. They had gotten her, well us really, a night in the Snoqualmie Falls lodge with dinner. "This is so cool, thank you. Have you ever been there Edward?" Bella turned so she could see my face.

"No love, I haven't. You?" Bella was smiling with excitement.

"Nope." She shook her head.

"Well maybe you can break out that blue item Alice just gave you when we go." I waggled my eyebrows at her.

"Edward!" She blushed and smacked my chest. Everyone else just laughed, even Emmett. I was glad to see my comment didn't seem to bother him.

Esme handed Bella a small package wrapped in gold paper across the table. Bella opened the small box. "Oh my, Esme, Carlisle this is beautiful."

"Well Edward told us you would be showing next summer, you can't show dressage without a pin for your stock tie."

Bella fingered the blue stones imbedded in the pin. "Wow. Thank you both, I'm sure it will bring me luck. These aren't real are they? Please tell me you didn't spend a lot on me."

I looked at Mom, because I knew they were real sapphires, and the pin had belonged to Grandma Cullen before it belonged to Mom.

Mom smiled, "No sweetie, I didn't spend anything. That pin has been in the family for awhile, and I wanted you to have it." I noticed she carefully avoided the question about the stones.

Tears came to Bella's eyes. I rubbed her shoulder softly because I expected her to react that way when she found out it was a family piece of jewelry. "I don't know what to say. Thank you, I'll take very good care of it."

"I know you will." Esme handed Bella a napkin so she could dry her eyes. Dad smiled at me from behind mom, his look saying what Mom had already told me. They loved Bella, almost as much as I did.

Bella smiled at everyone, "Thank you everyone. That was the best birthday ever."

"Whoa there love, I haven't given you my gift yet." Bella turned on my lap to look at me.

"Edward! You weren't supposed to do that." She pointed her finger at me.

I just gave her an innocent look. "I don't know what you are talking about. I never promised you that. I did tell you I'd treat you to something special."

Bella rolled her eyes and looked at my parents. "I'll bet he was a real pain when he was a teenager wasn't he?"

My parents laughed. Dad told Bella, "You have no clue how much."

Bella looked back at me. "Alright, I'm ready." I handed her a manila envelope with her name on the front. Bella raised an eyebrow at me as she opened it. Reaching inside she pulled out the papers I had printed out from the internet. Her eyebrows knit together for a moment as she read them. I was waiting for the moment of realization to hit her. Bella's eyes got huge and they shot up to look at me. Bingo.

"Edward, these are tickets to the World Equestrian Games in Kentucky for this spring." I nodded. "Are you kidding me? Oh my god." Bella's mouth hung open as she scanned the papers again. "This is unbelievable. We're going?"

I gave her a big smile. "That we are love. I've never been, and it's the next best thing to the Olympics, so I thought you might like to go with me."

Bella threw her arms around my neck and hugged me tight. "Thank you."

I hugged her back. "You're welcome. I take it I'm forgiven for getting you something for your birthday?" Bella sat back and nodded. "Good. You know you should just get used to it, because I like to do things for you from time to time." She just gave me a small smile.

Mom brought out a cake and after Bella made us promise not to sing, she blew out the candles. Everyone sat and enjoyed their cake. Rose was telling Bella about Snoqualmie Falls and the lodge there. Alice had moved so she was sitting next to Rose. "Oh Bella, this might mean another shopping trip you know."

Bella groaned and shook her head. "Remember you promised me no more shopping for awhile. I have plenty to wear from our last trip."

Alice grinned, "I promised you I wouldn't take you unless it was a request from Edward." Bella glared at me over her shoulder and I gave a reassuring look. She smiled and the moment she turned away I winked at Alice over her shoulder. Alice's smile grew huge. She knew a request would be coming.

It grew late as we sat around talking. Bella was leaning back on me, her eyes getting heavy with fatigue. "Time to head home love?" She turned her head and nodded at me. "Alrighty then." We said our goodbyes, everyone hugging Bella in turn. We went to leave and I hugged Mom. "Thanks for everything Mom."

"No problem Sweetie. We will see you both soon?" I promised her it wouldn't be too long.

On the drive home, which wasn't that long, Bella fell asleep in the front seat next to me. I pulled in and turned the car off, she didn't move an inch. I looked at her for a moment, her head tilted towards me, hair falling into her face. Reaching over I swept her hair back and stroked her cheek. "Love we are home." Her eyes fluttered open. "Come on, let's go to bed." I got out of the car and went to open her door.

Bella slowly got out, yawning. I wrapped my arm around her and we walked into the house. In the bedroom, Bella flopped down on the bed and I lay next to her.

"Today was great, thank you again Edward." Bella turned onto her side and smiled at me.

"You're welcome love. Ready for PJ's and some sleep?" It was almost midnight, but we did get to sleep in tomorrow.

Bella frowned a little. "What about my spanking?"

I shook my head at her. "Bella, you can barely keep your eyes open."

She pouted at me. "I was looking forward to my spanking Edward."

I moved so I was leaning over her, causing her to roll onto her back. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Love, it doesn't have to be your birthday for me to spank you." Bella giggled, and then promptly yawned. "Let's get some rest. If you still want your spanking in the morning, I will gladly give it to you."

Bella relented. "Okay, fine." She rose up off the bed to change and I reached out and smacked her butt. She yelped and spun around grinning at me.

"One for you to sleep on love."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Mmmmm, Spankward. Spankward wants to know if anyone would like to see him return in a future chapter? Let me know.**

**Reviews please.....if you are all as wonderful as you have been, this might bring me over 900. OMG! I cannot believe it and I have all of my lovely readers to thank.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello everyone! I don't own any of these characters, S Meyer does. Really sorry this is late.....had class all day and then a 5 hour drive. Better late then never.**

**So, the demand for a return of Spankward in a future chapter was quite impressive. I decided I better have a little chat with Edward about this.**

_Iadorepugs: Edward, may I have a few minutes of you time, we need to talk._

_Edward: Sure, but I don't like the sound of that._

_I: Well, it seems that the ladies who read this little story of mine, have a request that I need to clear with you. They want you to show up in a future chapter as a certain persona._

_E: What do you mean 'persona'? Why do I get the feeling this might be bad. I've seen some of your reviews, you have some really, ahem, enthusiastic readers._

_I: They want you to appear in a later chapter as Spankward._

_E: Excuse me??_

_I: Spankward. It was the nickname I gave you for Bella's birthday chapter and the *blushes* spanking?_

_E: You are blushing? Your innocent act doesn't fool me. Spankward huh? _

_I: It makes sense, you have all those crops and whips. Why not put them to use??_

_E: *Crooked smile* Why not indeed? Okay, I'm good with it, I just have to talk to Bella. Have you warned the ladies about the lemon in this chapter?_

_I: Not yet, want to do the honors?_

_E: Hello Ladies.....find your favorite absorbant surface and enjoy. I know you will, because I'm good. (Winks at all the ladies)_

_I: Like I had nothing to do with it Cullen?_

_E: Okay, a little credit to you........(Walks off muttering 'Spankward, still better then Spunk Ransom.")_

**You heard the man.....enjoy.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 24**

**BPOV**

I woke up flat out on my stomach. My only item of clothing was my tank top, which was twisted around me. I could feel Edward's arm laying alongside my waist. I turned my head to look at him, sound asleep next to me on his back. His tousled bronze hair stood out nicely against the dark blue sheets. I stretched my arms overhead as I watched him, untwisting my top. His breathing was even and deep as he slept. The sheets were draped across him and my eyes fell upon his erection that was evident under them. A rush of desire ran through my body. Slowly I eased off the bed without disturbing him. I walked over to his side of the bed and gazed down on him. I was going to give Edward a wakeup call that he would find more enjoyable then frozen marbles.

Carefully I pulled back the sheets from Edward. He stirred a little, but didn't wake. I had to conceal a giggle to myself. His boxers were tented upwards, and I could tell it wouldn't take much to move the fabric and expose him. Gently I used one finger to pull his fly to one side and his hard length was visible. I looked up but he was still asleep. I crept back around and up onto the bed. I decided to straddle one of his legs, so he still couldn't feel me, if I was careful.

Watching him through my eyelashes, I softly wrapped my hand around him. Edward let out a little groan, but then was quiet again. I decided I was just going to get right down to business, and wrapped my mouth around the head of his penis. Swirling my tongue down his length, I watched as Edward moaned and rolled his head to the side. His eyelids were fluttering, so I knew I didn't have much time before he woke up. I tightened my grip around the base as I slowly pulled my head back, sucking the entire way before I plunged back down his length again. I sat back and ran my hand through the wetness I had left behind.

Edward moaned louder and his eyes shot open suddenly. He looked down at me with a little of confusion in his eyes. I met his gaze and wrapped my lips around him again. His head fell back against the pillows with a husky groan. "Oh my God Bella."

I smiled at him with my eyes as I worked my mouth up and down him. I pulled my lips off of him, intentionally making a loud sucking sound. "Morning Edward."

Edward gazed down at me; his eyes were dark green and literally smoldering. I locked eyes with him as I pointed my tongue and ran it from base to tip. "Bella, what gave you the idea to wake me up this way?" His crooked smile made my heart flutter in my chest. I wrapped my hand back around him.

"Oh, I don't know. I woke up kind of hungry I guess." I ran my hand faster up and down, watching pre cum leak from the tip. I winked up at him. "This looked tasty to me." I ran my tongue over the tip, collecting what was there. With a grin I swallowed then licked my lips. Edward watched my actions wide eyed. Before he could say anything more, I surrounded him again with my mouth and went back to what I had been doing before.

The sounds Edward made while I stroked and sucked on him were so unbelievably sexy. He threaded one hand into my hair and the other was gripping the sheets. My name crossed his lips more than once, his voice throaty and rough. I hadn't even really noticed how much his reaction was arousing me.

"God Bella, you are so wet." Edward rubbed his thigh under me to illustrate his point. The sensations the motion sent through me caused me to moan around him. His fingers tightened in my hair just a little so I moaned again. Clearly that was something Edward liked, because he gripped my thigh with his free hand.

I rubbed myself against his leg, the motion driving me mad with the little bits of contact it provided. Edward's hips were slightly rocking upwards towards my mouth. I took my free hand and pried his off my thigh, entwining our fingers. I could feel his penis getting even harder in my mouth, which I didn't even know was possible.

I took my mouth off him long enough to say "Look at me Edward." He looked a little shocked when I said "I want you to come in my mouth."

Before he could stop me I took him into my mouth as deeply as I could without gagging. Edward's eyes closed as he whispered "Bella….." Sucking harder, I lightly grazed the underside of his shaft with my teeth.

"Holy shit Bella!" Edward's penis twitched in my mouth as the pulses of fluid released. I did my best to swallow all of it. Rose was right, it didn't taste awful. However, it was definitely an act of love for me. I wouldn't do that for just anyone. I gave him one final lick before releasing him.

Our two hands were still entwined against the sheets and Edward used them to pull me up to him. I ended up lying along the length of his body, my legs in between his. He gave me a giant grin and I couldn't help but giggle and blush.

"Now you are blushing? Are you kidding me? You wake me up with the best blow job I've ever experienced, but you blush when I smile at you about it!"

I hid my red face as I laughed some more, then propped my chin on his chest. "Best you've ever experienced? Really? You remember I have no clue what I'm doing right?"

Edward placed both his hands on my low back and slid them down so they cupped my behind. "Best ever. I'm not kidding. And the day you figure out how powerful you really are, I'm in deep trouble."

I laughed again and leaned up to kiss Edward. "I promise to use my abilities for good only. Unless you want me to be evil." I raised an eyebrow at him and smiled.

Edward pulled me in for another kiss. He gently took my lower lip between his and sucked it. Our lips met repeatedly, softly, teasing one another. His hands roamed from my butt, one caressing my back, the other moving to between my legs. I gasped out loud when two of his fingers slid into me. Edward was watching me as he gently pushed them in and out of me. I closed my eyes, unable to maintain eye contact with the intensity of his gaze. He withdrew his hand and I whimpered.

Rolling so that I was underneath him, Edward started lightly touching me again. I looked at him hovering over me, his eyes were mesmerizing. I stroked my fingers slowly down his face, over his chest and across his abs. His fingers were teasing me, touching just around my clit, but avoiding it. Stroking around my entrance, but not going in. Instinctively I pushed towards Edward's hand, and he kept it away from me, chuckling under his breath. I glared up at him and folded my arms across his chest.

"So torturing me is the thanks I get. See if I ever wake you up again by putting your penis in my mouth." Instant desire lit Edward's eyes at my words. I gave him a little smile because I knew the ball was back in my court. I pushed him over as I slid away from him across the bed. I was going to get what I wanted, but since he was playing with me, it was only fair I get to play back.

I walked across the floor, stripping my tank top off as I went. I leaned up against the bedpost naked and gazed at Edward. He was sitting up now, arousal in his eyes, but he clearly wasn't quite sure what I was up to. I really didn't have a plan. I was just making it up as I went. I just knew where I wanted it to end.

"It's a shame Edward. Sucking you off made me so wet for you I need some sort of release. If you aren't going to give it to me, maybe I will have to take matters into my own hands." Slowly I ran my hand down my body. Edward was frozen on the bed staring at me. I brought one foot up one the bed, exposing myself completely to him. I paused with my hand on my hip, watching him. It almost was like he wasn't sure where he wanted to look, other than everywhere at once. I took one finger and ran it through the slick wetness between my legs. Giving him a grin, I offered him the same finger. "Want a taste?"

Edward cocked an eyebrow at me as he crawled across the bed to where I was standing. His gaze burned over my body as he neared. He was about to grab my hand when I turned and walked away saying. "Too bad." I waved my fingers at him over my shoulder as I left.

"Oh I don't think so Bella." Edward's voice was so deep I almost didn't recognize it. His muscular arms grabbed me around my middle and spun me back into his hard body. My hands ended up against his chest with a small smack. He held me tightly to him, his look almost made me collapse. With a smirk he whispered, "Give. Me. That. Finger." Shit, the ball was back in his court again. There wasn't anything I could refuse Edward when he looked at me like that.

I brought my still damp finger up in front of his mouth. Never taking his eyes from mine, Edward wrapped his lips around the base of my finger and slowly sucked up to the tip. I shivered a little in his arms. He smiled as he released my finger with a pop. "You shouldn't play with fire Bella, you will get burned."

I entwined my arms up around Edward's neck and ran my fingers through his hair. "Don't light fires you aren't prepared to put out Edward." I pressed my body into his arousal a little harder and delighted in hearing his breath hiss out suddenly in response. "Now are you going to deal with putting out my fire or not?"

Edward turned me around and pressed me into smooth wood of the bed post gently. He brought my arms up above my head, wrapping my hands around it. Chuckling in my ear, he murmured "Oh I plan on putting it out quite thoroughly." Slowly he stroked his fingertips down my arms, over the sides of my breasts, and then wrapped them across my hip bones. Gripping me lightly, he pulled me back to him, rubbing his fabric covered erection against me. I pressed back into him with a sigh.

"Mmmmm, I'm glad to hear that Edward." One of Edward's warm hands slid down over my breast, across my abdomen and pressed in between my legs.

"Is this where the fire is love?" He ran his fingers gently across my patch of hair before he pressed one into my clit. I gasped as heat seared though me.

"Mmm hmm." I leaned my forehead into the cool wood of the post and held on a little tighter. Edward was still caressing me with his fingers, pressing and stroking me. He toyed with my opening before he knit three fingers together and pushed them in me. I moaned, loud.

"Or maybe it's here, feels pretty hot to me." I was panting as he thrust his fingers in and out with excruciating slowness. Edward leaned his forehead into the crook of my neck. Under his breath I heard him utter a quiet "Damn." I knew we were driving each other equally crazy then.

I reached back and started trying to pull down his boxers. Edward quickly shed them and put my hand back up with my other one. His lips traveled across my shoulder, his tongue flicking out occasionally to taste me. "So beautiful." I turned my head as his lips slid up my neck to my ear. "I need you Bella." I leaned my head back onto his shoulder.

"So take me Edward." I heard his breath catch at my words. His took my earlobe between his teeth, bit lightly, and then sucked on it. I arched back into him harder with a moan. "I need you too."

"You can have me Bella." Edward bent his knees and shifted me upwards a little. I felt his cock pressing at my entrance. With one swift movement he sheathed himself within me. His hands were firm on my hips as he eased me back down the rest of the way.

"God, you are so hard." The words rushed out of my mouth before I could even realize what I was saying. Any rational thought was long gone though. I felt Edward smile against my neck. He started moving slowly, pulling my hips back to him with every thrust.

"You do that to me love. How does it feel?" Edward's voice was rough in my ear.

"So good, you always feel so good." Once of Edward's hands slid down and his fingers found my sensitive clit and rubbed it gently. It was like he had lit me on fire. I cried out from the electricity he caused to flow through me.

This position allowed Edward deeper than he had ever been within me. The feeling was overwhelming. I reached up and wrapped one hand behind his neck into his hair, the other still braced on the bedpost. My fingers tugged on his hair a little as he moved faster. Edward's whispered words in my ear were punctuated by small grunts. "Fuck Bella." I moaned when I heard him swear, because hearing Edward lose it was one of the sexiest things to me ever.

My orgasm hit me with no warning. Edward's name fell loudly from my lips as the waves of pleasure radiated through me. The force of sensations caused my knees to buckle. Edward's release was triggered by mine as he buried himself in me with a guttural moan. I gripped the post as his arm slid around me, holding me to him. Skin to skin I could feel Edward's heart pounding against my back. I put my hand over his and slid them over my heart so he could feel how hard mine was beating.

We were still breathing heavy as Edward withdrew and steered us to the bed. We fell onto in a heap. Edward rolled me to face him. His hair was sticking up every which way. I smiled as I ran my fingers through it. "You have definite sex hair lover."

He gave me a grin. "Lover? Mmm, I like that nickname." He pulled me close to him and nuzzled my neck. "I would like to hear you say that more often."

I giggled. "Well it's better than the one I thought of as revenge for your nickname for me." I placed several kisses his chest. "Edward of the enormous erection." I looked up to see Edward's mouth hanging open. "What? I told you I would get you back."

Edward shook his head a little. "Edward of the enormous erection?"

"Well I was trying to go for the same wonderful alliteration you had with mine. Would you prefer Colossal Cock Cullen?" I loved watching Edward's eyes pop at my words. I had managed to say it without turning red too. But I hadn't really experimented with talking dirtier to him yet, I had no clue if what I was saying had any arousing qualities to it at all. The silence was killing me and I bit my lower lip waiting for him to say something.

**EPOV**

Lying with Bella as she ran her fingers in my hair and called me lover, I was pretty sure my life had hit a new high. However her nicknames for me totally caught me off guard. Erection was not that big of a deal to hear from her. When she said 'cock', mine twitched. Damn, I was going to be ready to go again if she kept talking like that. Not that I minded.

Bella was watching me, obviously growing worried. Then she bit her lower lip, and that was it for me. I flipped her onto her back and pressed my weight into her. My face was a couple inches from hers. Bella's eyes were wide and I watched her pupils dilate. "Do you know what it does to me when you talk like that?"

A smile teased at the corners of Bella's mouth as she realized my reaction was good. "No, what does it do to you……lover?"

I watched Bella's eyes sparkle as she ran her fingers lightly up my back. This was the woman I loved, and at this moment, I didn't think it was possible to love her more. Her transformation was amazing to behold, almost like a phoenix rising from the ashes.

"Makes me want to go for round two." I arched an eyebrow at her and she arched hers right back at me.

"Technically, it would be round three for you triple C." I knew exactly where she got the triple C from. I turned us so we were lying on our sides again and pulled the blanket up over us.

"You are correct triple B." If that was how she was going to dish it out, I could follow suit. "There are just some words that when I hear you say them, well I cannot be held liable for my actions."

Bella grinned at me. "I know how that is."

"Care to elaborate? Give me some examples?" I reached up and brushed some of her hair back from her face. Bella gave me a look like she was deep in thought.

"Well, if you think back to a little earlier, there was one word you said that got me going. But you may have been a little too, distracted, to remember what it was now." Bella gave me a teasing smile and snuggled a little closer into me with a little sigh.

I thought back, trying to remember what I had said in the heat of the moment. Then it came to me, at least I was pretty sure I knew what Bella was referring to. A smile spread across my face. "Oh, I think I remember. I will have to have a test run in the future I think, when you least expect it."

Bella tilted her head up and gave me a gentle kiss. "Love you." I pulled her in a little tighter to me.

"I love you too Bella." We lay there just looking at each other. I started stroking her hair and she leaned her head into my chest with a little sigh. "What are you thinking?"

I could feel Bella smile against my chest. "That I'm in what I think is my favorite place ever, your arms, listening to your heart beat, having a lazy morning."

I chuckled. "Well it's lazy now, only because we were pretty busy earlier." Bella laughed. "Besides, I did promise you some lazy mornings didn't I?"

"Yes you did. What are you thinking?" She slid one arm around my side and started running her fingers up and down my back.

"That I like the feeling of your naked breasts pressed up against my chest." Bella gasped and smacked my back lightly. She looked up me with a feigned look of shock. "What? I'm a guy! I like your breasts, and I like it even better when they are up against me. I can't help it. It's written into my DNA."

Bella broke into a fit of giggles. "Whatever Edward. It's not fair. I can't blame thoughts like that on being a woman. We aren't supposed to think like that, or at least let on that we do."

"Why not? Who says you can't? And do tell me these thoughts you have."

Bella's cheeks reddened a little. "I'll have to think about that."

"You can't leave me hanging love. I want to know what naughty ideas are flitting through your woman's mind." I tapped my finger on her forehead.

Bella grinned. "Well, that is what you get as punishment for bringing that DVD last night. I'm just going to leave you in suspense for a little bit. I told you I would get you Cullen."

I groaned and lay back on the pillow. "Killing me Swan. You are killing me." I moved onto my back and Bella's arm remained over my chest. She started tracing little circles on my chest. I looked down at Bella. She was wearing a small, but very satisfied smile on her face.

"What are we doing today, when we stop being lazy?" She kissed the dead center of my chest and looked up for my answer.

"Well, Jasper and Alice asked if they could come over and watch the Seahawks game this afternoon. I thought it would be fun if you'd like. We can do the whole pizza, beer, and football routine. But if you want something other than beer, we can get you girls some hard lemonade or something."

Bella grinned at me. "Pizza, beer and football huh? Well I happen to like beer. You already know I like the other two things. So I guess we have a plan."

We lay in bed for a little while longer, alternating between peaceful silences and teasing each other. I tried in vain to get Bella to share her naughtier thoughts with me, but she steadfastly refused. Her joy at my frustration was actually cute, even if she was driving me nuts.

Bella was in the shower while I called Jasper to confirm plans. They would be over in about thirty minutes. I wandered into the bathroom. "Love? They will be here in half an hour." I could see Bella's slim figure moving through the shower glass. Suddenly the glass slid open a little, and Bella's finger beckoned at me to come closer. I walked over and peeked in the gap. "You need something beautiful?"

Bella in the shower was a sight to behold. It took all my will power to not rip my clothes off and jump in there with her. I had already taken my shower. Seeing water flowing down over Bella's body, I was ready to take a second one. She gave me a mischievous smile and leaned over to the opening. "Come closer Edward." I leaned in a little more. Bella put one finger under my chin and gently kissed my lips. "Naughty thought number one……I want you to make love to me in the shower." She grinned, pushed me back out of the opening, and slid the door shut.

I leaned against the wall next to the shower for a moment. Stunned was a good word for my current state of mine. Stunned and incredibly turned on. "Um, Bella?"

"Yes handsome." I could hear the smile in her voice. She was enjoying this way too much.

"It's a very good thing Jasper and Alice will be here soon, or our afternoon plans would be shot to hell." I took a deep breath and smiled to myself. Bella just laughed.

I went downstairs to get out of that bathroom before she could tempt me further. I called in the pizza orders because I knew it would take a little longer on a football Sunday. Jasper was bringing the beer. I wandered back up to the den to turn on the pregame show. The Seahawks were playing San Francisco in an away game. Their season hadn't been too bad given this was their first year with the new coach. Bella wandered into the den looking more adorable than should be allowed. She had on a pair of tight fitting jeans, a Seahawks jersey and her hair was up in a ponytail.

"Is that a Tatupu jersey?" She nodded and turned to show me the name on the back. "You like him huh?" Bella came and sat next to me.

"Yep. I think he is a pretty amazing defensive player." The dark blue of the jersey was a really good color on Bella.

"I figured you would like one of the wide receivers or something."

Bella shrugged. "Well they are good too, but I've always liked the defensive side of things. Especially when you are at the game, that's when you get to be really loud." I laughed.

"Well that is something we will have to do some time." Just then the door opened downstairs and we could hear Alice and Jasper. Bella led the way downstairs, her pony tail swinging as she ran over to Alice.

"Bella!" Alice grinned at her. Jasper came over to me carrying the beer.

"Alice!" Bella hugged Alice. Alice looked from Bella to me and back to Bella again. Alice nodded her head in my direction.

"He been rocking your world again Bella? You are positively giddy." Jasper chuckled next to me.

Bella's cheeks grew a little pink. "Maybe." She shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe I was rocking his." I felt my heart stop for just a second when she said that.

Alice's jaw dropped for just a second and then she started laughing at the expression on my face. "Bella, I really like this side of you. Come on; let's go to the den." They raced upstairs. Alice called back down, "Bring up some beer will you?"

Jasper and I went into the kitchen, putting most of the beer in the fridge. "I guess we know our role today Edward. Bring them beer and stay out of their way."

I shook my head as I closed the fridge. "Why do I have the feeling Jasper that we are in a very dangerous position?"

Jasper laughed. "That is because we are my friend. I have seen those two when they are like this, and combined with beer, it's going to be entertaining."

We joined the girls upstairs and I handed Bella her beer. "Thanks Edward." I sat on the sofa and Bella sat in between my legs on the rug. She draped the arm holding her beer over my knee. Looking over her shoulder at me, Bella winked as she took a sip.

Alice was seated with Jasper in Bella's papasan chair. We had brought it over to my den since we tended to watch television more often at my place. She was happily leaned back on him, drinking her beer.

The game started and I quickly learned Bella was a vocal fan when she watched the Seahawks play. When one of our receivers fumbled the ball, she cursed at him. "Damn it! Come on Nate! Hasselbeck had that right in your hands. You can't do that shit!" She caught me staring at her, watching her reaction. "Did I mention Edward that I get a little foulmouthed when I watch football?" I shook my head. "Sorry, growing up with Emmett as a brother you know. We watched together, and he rubbed off on me."

I rubbed Bella's shoulders and smiled. "I don't mind, it's just fun to see a whole new side of you that I have never experienced. Your Dad let you talk that way though?"

"He gave up trying to stop us after awhile. He was just glad that we only did it when watching the Seahawks."

The game continued. When something went well, Bella hooted and would high five Alice. Alice didn't follow football very closely, but she knew enough that she could join in with Bella. By the end of the half, and almost three beers each, Alice was dropping swear words with Bella. Jasper and I just looked at each other in disbelief. His prediction had been right, this was entertaining.

I fed Bella some pizza as soon as it arrived. She hadn't eaten much breakfast, so I wanted her to have something to help balance the beer. Bella was really buzzed, but she wasn't drunk.

The game started back and Bella was now perched on the arm of the couch with Alice on the floor in front of her. Jasper and I were stalling for a commercial break to get more beer. We had all had three beers a piece, but Alice and Bella were considerably smaller then we were. The Seahawks went on a scoring run, and the girls were too busy hollering to ask for more beer.

By the fourth quarter it was clear the Seahawks had this game in the bag. But when Jasper started to say as much, Bella stopped him quickly. "Jasper! Shut it! Don't jinx it! You never say things like that!"

Alice chimed in. "Yea Jazz….shut it." Both girls started laughing and Jasper just rolled his eyes at me. He looked at me as if to say 'told ya so'. I just nodded and laughed.

When the game was officially over and the Seahawks had won, Bella turned to Jasper. "Okay now you can say whatever you want."

Jasper pointed at Bella. "You are a mouthy little thing when you are buzzed, you know that right."

Bella rolled her eyes. "I meant about the game Jasper. And yes I knew that. I'm a mouthy little thing when I'm not buzzed too." She gave me a knowing look, which caused Alice to smack Bella's leg. Bella looked down at her. "What Alice? It's true. Ask Triple C over there."

Oh my god, she did not just break out my nickname in front of Alice and Jasper. Yes, she did. Bella was grinning at me and came to sit on my lap. I just raised an eyebrow at her. "Okay Triple B, you are officially cut off." She gave me a pout and giggled.

Alice was watching our exchange and she popped up to go sit on Jasper's lap. "You have nicknames for each other. What do they mean?"

I put my hand over Bella's mouth. "Love, don't even think about it." I felt her smile under my hand. She kissed my palm and then pulled my hand away.

"No worries, that's just between us. I'll never tell, cross my heart." She crossed her chest and then held up two fingers.

Alice was very disappointed. "Man Bella, you never share anything."

Bella laughed. "That's because when I decide to spill, I give you just enough to make your ears bleed. Then you don't ask again for awhile."

Jasper chimed in. "Well Alice, how would you like it if I told them why I call you Sparks?"

Alice's face turned red. It took a lot to make my sister blush. "Wow Alice, I don't think I've seen your face that red since your shorts fell off during the school talent show."

"Fuck you very much Edward!" Jasper and I just laughed. I gently moved Bella off my lap. Jasper and I grabbed up the trash and carried it downstairs. When we hit the kitchen I started laughing again.

"Jasper, this has to have been one of the more interesting evenings in my life. You were right, those two together on beer, wow."

He threw the beer bottles in my recycle. "Yep. We should do this again and get them to play a drinking game. I would bet Bella's answers would be very interesting now."

"Yes, except I don't know if I want to hear Alice's." I shuddered. We started to head back towards the stairs when music started up from the den. Pausing we both looked at each other. "What in the hell are they up to now?" Jasper shrugged at me.

When we entered the den we both just stopped and stared. The girls had found Grease playing on some channel. Alice loved this movie, and apparently so did Bella. It was near the end of the movie, where the girl was in that tight black outfit. Alice was singing the guys part, Bella was singing the girls. They were dancing as they sang the chorus to each other.

Watching Bella while she sang the next refrain towards Alice, I was pretty sure I was in danger of catching fire on the spot. She was swinging her hips as she waved Alice in closer.

If you're filled with affection,  
You're too shy to convey  
Meditate my direction, feel your way

On the last line Bella ran her hands up her body, emphasizing the word feel as she sang. Alice came in and circled around Bella before she sang her part, running her fingers around Bella's shoulder. I looked over at Jasper and he appeared to be in the same state of shock I was.

It was then the girls noticed us standing there gaping at them. They broke into hysterical laughter. Jasper just shook his head at me. "Dude, now you know what a lot of college was like, only Bella wasn't out of her shell at all. It took awhile before she was comfortable around me. Then I started getting little glimpses of what you have seen all night. She has really changed, for the better though. I've never seen her this happy." He smiled at me.

I smiled back. Now Alice and Bella were back to singing and dancing with the final song. As I watched Bella I had a flash of inspiration. "Jasper, you guys are doing your usual Halloween party this year right?"

Jasper snorted. "As if I could get out of it, with Miss Party Planner there. Why?"

"I just had a costume idea for Bella and me." I hadn't thought the girls were listening, but they spun around as soon I the word costume came out of my mouth.

Alice was so excited. "Ooh Edward, tell me tell me."

Bella gave her a dirty look. "Alice, if anyone should hear it first, it should be me."

I gave Bella a smile and leaned into whisper the idea to Alice. She squealed and gave me a high five. Bella was glaring at me now. "Don't I get to know?"

"Maybe, I'll make a deal with you after they go home." I gave her a smile and a wink.

Jasper laughed. "On that note, I'm taking Sparks here home." Alice smacked him in the shoulder. "Ow! I didn't say what it meant." Alice hugged Bella and me, and then they headed out, Jasper whispering something in Alice's ear that made her giggle.

I turned and Bella was standing there with her arms crossed across her chest. "Well Edward? What is this deal you speak of?" I went to pull her into my arms but she backed away. "Uh uh, no kisses for you until you fill me in."

I chuckled; Bella was definitely annoyed with me. "Alright then, here is my offer. I will give you one hint on the costumes, in exchange for one naughty thought from you."

"Seriously? That's blackmail Edward."

"Very entertaining blackmail, for me at least." I waggled my eyebrows at her. Bella sighed and thought it over for a few moments. I could see the wheels turning in her head, which I wasn't sure was good for me or not. A little smile came over her face finally.

"Fine, you have a deal. When does this little game start?"

"Anytime you want. I'm not picky. Can I have some kisses now please?" I opened my arms towards her. Bella rolled her eyes and walked over to me.

"Well, since you said please Edward." I wrapped my arms tightly around her. Bella leaned up and brushed her lips softly over mine. "Let the games begin……lover."

Shit.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Edward has gotten himself in a little bit of a situation, yes?**

**KIERA.....I heart you for suggesting the line that appears in this chapter!**

**Review, review, review.......Bakeward is standing in the kitchen, with a bowl of brownie batter, shirtless yet again. His sweats are hanging low on his hips. You watch him pour the batter in the pan.....and messy boy 'accidentally' hits his chest with the spoon. "Oh no, I seem to have dropped some batter. Would you like to help me clean it off?" **


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews.....well over 900, heading to 1000. Holy schnikes!!!**

**Hopefully everyone has seen the new trailer from New Moon that was leaked, but is being premiered tonight at MTV VMA's. Is is November YET??? NO? Shit.**

**Emmett returns in this chapter.....hurray for some Emmett fun. **

**So this chapter covers things that every couple ends up dealing with.....and I wrote it because that is how life is. (but it's not anything angsty, don't worry)**

**I don't own anything to do with Twilight, S. Meyer does. I do own and am proudly wearing a Poison t shirt from the concert last night. Poison and Def Leppard rocked!!!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 25**

**EPOV**

When the alarm went off I waited for Bella to shut it off, but after a few seconds I realized she wasn't there. I slapped the alarm off. Where the hell was she? I rolled out of bed, looked out the window, and found Bella. She was already down feeding the horses.

I threw my clothes on and ran down to the kitchen. Coffee was already made and there were fresh muffins. What time did she wake up anyway? It was just seven am now. This was a little weird. I grabbed a muffin to have with my coffee and headed to the stables.

Bella was halfway down the aisle feeding when I caught up to her. "Morning love." Bella turned around and gave me a smile, but it wasn't the glowing one I was used to. "What's wrong? It looks like you woke up really early."

"Oh I'm okay. I just have a bit of a headache this morning. Once I woke up I couldn't go back to sleep, so I went and got productive."

I took a bite of the muffin. "Very tasty productiveness too." Bella snorted. "Do you think the beer last night gave you the headache?"

Bella shook her head. "I wish. No, sometimes I get migraines when I get my period." She blushed and looked down the aisle. "Probably more then you want to know. Anyway, no fun for me for a few days. Hormones suck." She punctuated the end of her speech tossing the hay into Gunner's stall a little harder than usual.

"Sorry you're hurting. Don't be embarrassed to tell me these things. Remember, I do have a sister, a mother, and a father who is a doctor. I grew up always hearing this stuff, whether I wanted to or not. Do you want some help with chores?" Bella did look a little pale. She definitely looked tired.

"Nah, it will be got to work up a sweat, cleanse the body and all that. But thank you sweetie." She tossed Aston his morning hay and gave him a pet. "Mimosa is back today right?"

"Yep, she should arrive sometime this morning. Jake is coming over this afternoon to do his own exam and check on her pregnancy. He'll probably do an ultrasound if you want to watch." Bella's eyes lit up.

"Really? Oh that would be wonderful to see." Bella grabbed the hay cart to go put it away. She started to pass me and then stopped. Turning she gave me a grin. "Oh and by the way, the hay barn."

"What about it?"

"Naughty thought number two. Now give me my clue." Bella put her hands on her hip and tilted her head.

I shook my head and took a sip of my coffee. "God, I'm not even awake yet. Give me a second to catch up. Hay barn? Really?"

"Really. Clue?"

It was a good thing I wasn't really that alert yet. My brain wasn't processing the whole idea of sex with Bella on the hay quickly. The image that I had pictured for a second though, wow. "Okay, um, clue. You will be wearing a black shirt."

Bella stalked over to me and poked her finger at my chest. "That is all you're giving me? I give you sex in the hay barn and you tell me I'm wearing a black shirt?"

I shrugged. "Well I'll be wearing black jeans. But I'm not giving you anymore than that." I smiled down at her.

Bella stared at me a minute. "Fine. You are going to drag this out as long as you can right?"

"I hadn't thought about that, but it's not a bad idea actually."

"God Cullen, I swear…." Bella tried to smack at my chest. I just grabbed her wrists and pulled her up to me.

"You swear….yes I know, when you watch the Seahawks. Boy you get grouchy when your hormones get going." Bella gave me a death glare. I knew I was on dangerous ground. I held her wrists in one hand and wrapped my other hand around the back of her neck. I massaged her neck gently. She tried to keep glaring, but I could see it faltering.

"I'm grouchy because you are a pain in the ass when you have the upper hand. It won't always be like that you know."

I leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I'm counting on it." I straightened back up and released her wrists. "You sure you don't want a hand?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Sweet talk isn't going to cut it today Cullen." She turned and went to take the hay cart back. I just stood there and chuckled. I was sorry her head hurt, but she was just so adorable when she got her back up. I hadn't really seen Bella hormonal yet, this was a new experience.

I turned a few horses out for her. Riding could wait until after Mimosa arrived home. A large horse van pulled into the driveway. I went out and met the driver. After unloading Mimosa I checked her over carefully before I signed off on her arrival. I lead Mimosa to her stall where she dove into the big pile of hay Bella had put there.

"Eat up mama. Got to feed that future champion you are carrying." Bella giggled from the stall next door. I peeked in there, "What?"

"You. You're really cute you know that? I can't be annoyed with you when you are like that Edward." She was busy picking the stall, but she was smiling.

I chuckled. "Good to know."

The morning went by smoothly. I rode a couple horses and then went through the inventory of horse blankets. Fall was in the air and pretty soon the horses would need to be wearing them. They had all been cleaned and repaired last spring. I wanted to make sure that I had enough for all the horses, plus a couple extras. Aston and Sparty were notoriously hard on their blankets.

Jake pulled in at one pm. He met me in the aisle by Mimosa's stall. "She's back in one piece Edward?"

"Yes, she seems fine. Let me find Bella, she wanted to see this." I heard Bella's voice behind me.

"I'm right here Edward." Bella came wandering out of the tack room. "Hey Jake, how are you doing?"

"Great. Have you contacted the WWE yet Bella?" Jake's grin was contagious and Bella grinned back at him, and then flipped him off. "Ooooh, she's feisty today. So shall we get this baby show on the road? I need to grab a few things, Edward can you help me with the ultrasound." I nodded and followed him out.

Jake waited until we were out of earshot to ask "Things still good dude?" I grabbed a few pieces of equipment and the extension cord Jake handed me.

"Absolutely, never better. How about you and Samantha?"

Jake pulled the ultrasound from his truck. "Things are great."

We headed back in. Bella haltered Mimosa and brought her out in the aisle. Jake set everything up and put the ultrasound screen on a chair where we could all see it.

"Give me Mimosa Bella, so you can get closer to the screen." Bella happily handed over the lead to me and moved closer to where Jake was. Jake gloved and lubed his arm up well. Bella looked over her shoulder at me.

"I'm very glad I'm not a mare Edward." I just shook my head and Jake chuckled.

Jake inserted the ultrasound probe rectally and watched the screen intently. Personally I knew I would have to wait until he told me what to look at. The screen was just a blur of white and gray on a black background. He got it adjusted and then pointed. In the center of all the white was a black oval.

"See that. That is the amniotic sac. Fluid shows up as dark on an ultrasound." He moved the probe just slightly. "There it is. Can you see it Bella?"

Bella leaned in and looked. Suddenly she pointed at the screen. "OH! There? Is that a heart beating?" Her eyes were huge.

Jake laughed. "You should've been a vet Bella. Yes, that is the heart beating. Looks very strong too. It's all you can really see at this stage. Let me get a couple measurements, but everything looks great." Jake altered the probe and saved various images to the machine. Bella stared transfixed at everything on the screen. I was just enjoying watching Bella's reactions.

Jake finished with the probe and cleaned Mimosa off. "This is her first pregnancy right?" I nodded. "Well, she's off to a promising start."

Bella turned and took Mimosa from me. "Want me to turn her out?"

"Sure."

Bella started to lead her out, but then looked back at me. I could tell by the look on her face, she was up to something. "Edward?" I looked at her waiting. "Your car. I want my clue when I get back." She winked and led Mimosa out.

I groaned. What in the hell was I thinking when I started this. Jake was staring at me. "Dude, what was that about?"

I sighed. "Bella and I have a little game going. I won't tell her what our Halloween costume is. So I told her for every naughty thought shared with me I would give her a clue about the costumes. Now I'm wondering if my sanity is going to hold until she guesses correctly."

Jake busted up laughing. "That is fantastic. Your car? I can guess what that means. You are so screwed Edward, literally and figuratively."

"I know, I know." I smiled, I couldn't help it. I was enjoying the game, even if it was a form of torture.

"Like I said before Edward, she is very good for you." Jake handed me a couple printed ultrasound pictures. "I'll be back in a month for another check on Mimosa. Call me when you want to set it up. Good luck man!"

"Thanks I need it. " Jake was still laughing to himself as he walked out. I stood there looking at the ultrasound pictures. It was actually really neat to see the little heart beating away on the screen. I was so busy looking at the photos that I didn't notice Bella's return.

"What are you looking at?" Bella peered over my hands to see what I was holding. I handed one to her. "Ultrasound pictures from Mimosa?"

"Yep, pretty neat huh?"

Bella shook her head as she stared at the picture. "Amazing is more like it." She reached her hand up and wiped under one of her eyes quickly. I looked closer at her and could see she had tears in her eyes.

"Love?" I put my hand under Bella's chin so she had to look at me. "Why are you crying?"

Bella shook her head. "Sorry, it's my stupid damn hormones! Make me so emotional sometimes. Just ignore me."

"Aw, come here." I hugged her too me. "I would never ignore you. There's nothing to be sorry for. I love you, stupid damn hormones and everything."

Bella wiped her eyes again and laughed. "Good thing I guess. Love you too, thanks."

"Your welcome, not a problem. I'm sure one of these days I'll be hormonal over something and you can tolerate me for a change." Bella laughed again. "How's the migraine?"

"Still hurts." She shrugged, downplaying the pain. Bella's eyes showed that it was more painful then she was letting on.

"Look, I'm done riding for the day. The only thing left is to feed in a bit. Why don't you go take a nap or a bath? Or crash on the couch with a cheesy movie. Whatever you think might make you feel better. I'll finish up a few things down here, feed, and then be in." I rubbed Bella's shoulders.

"Okay…..can I still get my clue now though?" Bella gave me a little smile.

"Of course, let me see. I'm going to also be wearing a leather jacket." Bella's eyebrows went up.

"Really? Black jeans and a leather jacket. I like that idea."

"Of course you do." I grinned at her. "Do I need to make an emergency chocolate run for you? I used to do that for Alice you know."

Bella shook her head. "No I'm good. And she told me about that. That was one of the few things Alice had told me when she was raving about her big brother."

"Well, I learned it from my Dad. Once I was driving I became the chocolate run guy if my Dad wasn't home. Mom and Alice, they wanted their chocolate, every month, like clockwork." I rolled my eyes. "Alright, get in the house and do whatever it is you need to do."

"I'm going." Bella strolled down the aisle. What was that saying? Something about not wanting your woman to leave, but liking to watch her go. Definitely how I felt watching Bella.

I went and retrieved horses that were still in pasture. After I had finished some paperwork, I fed and swept up. Every horse was settled in well for the evening, so it was time for me to go see what Bella was up to.

The house was quiet when I entered. I didn't call for her in case she was asleep. She wasn't downstairs, so I wandered upstairs. I found Bella curled up in her chair, hair wet, sleeping. She was wearing one of my t-shirts and her usual cotton shorts. I loved seeing Bella in my clothes. The book she had been reading was in her lap. I picked it up, Emma by Jane Austen. Setting the book on the table, I pulled a blanket off the couch and laid it over her. I quietly crept out of the room to go shower.

While I was cleaning up, I started thinking about how much I had learned about Bella in such a short time. Most of it was just by observing. Bella was essentially a private person. If it hadn't been for the fact I could tell she wasn't feeling well, I wouldn't have guessed she was having her period. Before now I hadn't really known when that was happening. Now that we were essentially living together, it was going to be harder for her to hide details that she would normally keep secret. At least I had an idea of what I might expect if her hormones hit her hard. So far so good, it wasn't too bad. I wasn't getting whiplash from her mood swings yet. I couldn't see how Bella could be as bad as Alice could be. I didn't envy Jasper at all. Once a month I just knew he must hide in a bomb shelter for a few days or something. Jasper truly loved Alice, and this was one of the reasons I was sure of it.

I scrubbed my hair and stood under the hot water for several minutes. Watching Bella become all emotional at the ultrasound made me think of something else. That someday I hoped we would be looking at a totally different kind of ultrasound. I smiled to myself. If you had asked me a year ago if I was ever going to get married and have kids someday, I would have said hell no. Now I was thinking about Bella being pregnant someday. Talk about a change.

Drying off, I decided Bella and I needed to talk about topics like that someday soon. I put some pajama pants and t-shirt on. Before I headed downstairs, I checked on Bella, she was still asleep. I wandered down to the kitchen and debated what to make for dinner. With a headache, Bella would probably appreciate comfort food. She really liked my pancakes, so I decided that was the way to go. I cooked up enough for the both of us. Once everything was ready I went to get Bella, only to see her wandering down the stairs.

"Hey there love, how is the head feeling?" Frankly she didn't look like it was much better.

"I wish I could say better, but it really isn't. I'm going to take some migraine meds. I try not to because they knock me out, but Advil isn't cutting it." Bella rubbed the area above her eyes and joined me in the kitchen. "What are you doing?"

"Making pancakes. Are you hungry?" Bella nodded. "Go ahead and dish up, I'm right behind you."

I joined Bella at the table. She was smiling as she chewed. "As usual, you make the best pancakes Edward."

"Thanks. I thought they might sound good to you. You're going to crash after this?"

"Yep. Best thing to do at this point." She rubbed her temples for a second before she resumed eating. I noticed she was squinting a little.

"Do your eyes hurt? You're squinting." Bella chuckled quietly.

"You say I'm perceptive? No they don't hurt but they become really sensitive to light sometimes with these stupid headaches." We finished eating and I took the dishes and put them in the sink. I wasn't used to Bella being this quiet, it was odd.

I found her upstairs crawling into bed. "Did you take your meds?" She nodded. I walked over and closed the blinds. It wasn't very light still outside, but I figured it might help. Pulling the covers back I joined her in bed.

"Edward it's still early, you don't have to keep me company you know." She gave me a smile.

"I know. I have an ulterior motive though. We can snuggle, and I earn brownie points for some later date when I make you mad about something. I'll just remind you of keeping you company when you had a migraine."

Bella laughed and scooted over to lay her head on my chest. "I should've known."

I reached one hand over and lightly rubbed her neck and shoulders. Bella sighed. "Does that help?"

"It does, thanks."

I started to slide out from under her. "Get on your stomach then." Bella gave me a look, but then did what I asked.

I knelt over her and started massaging her shoulders and neck properly. I was careful not to rub too hard. Using long strokes, I worked on the muscles where her neck tied into her shoulders. "You are really tight back here love, no wonder your head hurts."

"Mmmmm hmmm." Bella was relaxing into the bed rather rapidly.

"Is it still helping?"

"Yep." Bella's eyes were closed, but her face was more relaxed then I had seen it all day.

For about twenty minutes I worked on loosening Bella's muscles. By the time I was done, she was barely awake. Her neck no longer felt like a rock though. I moved and lay down next to her, watching her face. One brown eye opened and looked at me.

"Thank you."

"Welcome. Go to sleep love." I stroked my fingers gently through her hair.

"Mmmm, kiss first." A sleepy half smile crossed her face. I leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss. Bella smiled again and then slid closer to me. She rolled so her back was too me and pressed into me. I wrapped my body around hers and kissed her neck. Her breathing was slow and deep under my arm. Within minutes I knew she was asleep.

I lay there with my eyes closed, feeling Bella's heart beating against my arm. The regular rhythm was pleasant to feel. I could see why Bella so often laid her head over my heart. Bella's scent was stronger after she had just showered, and I was enjoying the opportunity to smell it. My last thought before I drifted off was how the littlest things about one another could bring us happiness.

The room was very dark in the morning when the alarm woke me. I turned it off and rolled over to look at Bella. She was curled up in a tight ball, wrapped in a cocoon of blankets. Her face appeared relaxed, so I hoped that meant her headache was gone. I smoothed the hair back from Bella's face and ran my fingers down to rest along the side of her neck. Her pulse reflected the same steady beat that I had felt from her heart last night. I stroked my thumb along her neck. "Love, time to rise and shine."

Bella groaned and wrapped herself up tighter in the blankets. I kissed her forehead. "Sweetie, wake up. I know you don't want to, but you need to."

Bella's lids cracked open and she looked up at me. "No I don't want to." she croaked.

"How's the head?" I kissed her forehead again.

Rubbing her eyes, Bella thought for a moment. "Okay I think. I'm not awake enough yet to tell really." Slowly she sat up. Her hair was all over the place since she had fallen asleep with it still damp. I snickered a little looking at her.

Bella narrowed her eyes, "What Edward?"

"Let's just say your hair definitely has a mind of its own this morning."

"Oh great." Bella got out of bed and wandered into the bathroom. "Holy shit! Did you give me electroshock therapy while I was sleeping Cullen?"

I laughed and joined her. "No I have nothing to do with it." I smiled at her in the mirror.

Bella frowned at her reflection. "Definitely a braid day." She grabbed her hairbrush and began trying to bring some order to her hair. I leaned against the counter watching her as she braided her hair. Her fingers were quick and agile as she manipulated the thick sections of hair. She snapped a rubber band on the end and sighed. Bella turned towards me with a smile, and started pushing me out of the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" I grabbed her wrists.

"I have to pee, there are some experiences I'm not required to share with you. Go make yourself useful and start the coffee."

I chuckled as the door shut in my face. Happily I went and started the coffee. Heading back upstairs to get dressed, I passed Bella on the stairs. Her radiant smile told me she was feeling better today. "Thanks for making the coffee my lover." Whenever Bella called me that I wanted to stop whatever I was doing and kiss her. She was past me before I could though. Later, most definitely.

Bella and I walked out to the stables together. It was a relief to see her acting like her usual self again. I was in the tack room when my phone rang. I saw it was Jake and wondered why he was calling this early.

"Hey there Jake, what's up?"

"Hi Edward. Do you remember the horse Lauren had, named Masen?" That was a random question, even for Jake.

"I do. Haven't seen him out with her in quite a while though. Always seemed like too much horse for her, but really talented."

"Well, I just heard a rumor that she's gotten rid of him to the auction that is happening today." Jake's voice reflected his annoyance over that idea.

"What? Are you kidding me? Why?"

"Behavior is what I've been told. She sent him to some trainer that was abusive. Horse came back a little nutty. Anyway, I have to be the vet on call at the auction. If he's there today, and I think he still has potential, do you want him?"

I remembered Masen well. He was an extremely talented horse, with tons of potential. At least he used to be. I think he may have been on the sensitive side, somewhat like Aston. How bad was the mental damage I wondered? "Yes Jake. Take a look at him. If you can't see any glaring physical issues, I'll attempt to rehab him. That horse is too gifted to not be given a second chance."

"I thought that would be your answer. Okay. I'll know by two this afternoon. You ready for him if I bring him today?"

"Yep. The isolation stall is clean." I had one stall that was separate from the others. I used it to quarantine new arrivals to prevent the spread of any illness they might bring in.

"Okay, talk to you later." Jake hung up and I stood there for a second. I really didn't need another horse in the lineup, but this was too good to pass up. Bella was walking by as I exited the tack room.

"Bella, the isolation stall is ready for a horse currently? We might have a new horse coming in."

Bella's eyes sparkled at me. "Really? Where from?"

"The auction yard. I'll explain more once I hear from Jake if the horse is really there."

"Sounds like there is quite a story Edward. Yes the stall is ready." I just nodded at her. True to his word, Jake called me at two as I was handing Gunner to Bella.

"What's the story Jake?"

"Masen's here, and now he belongs to you. I paid only five hundred for him. Physically he looks sound. He's underweight, but no other major physical issues. Mentally he's a little screwy Edward. He's tried to bite me a few times. I haven't found him any harder to handle then Aston, but it's hard to tell in this environment. I'm going to tranquilize him before I haul him over.

I sighed a little, wondering what I had gotten myself into. "Okay, see you soon."

Bella was watching me as she untacked Gunner. "The new horse is coming?" I nodded. "So? What is his story?"

I sat on a bench outside the tack room. "Jake called me from the auction yard. Apparently Lauren dumped one of her horses there yesterday." Bella cringed. "His name is Masen. I've seen him before. From what Jake heard, Lauren had Masen in training with someone who was abusive to him. He came back from that mentally screwed up. Lauren couldn't deal with it, so she sent him to the auction." Bella growled a little. "Anyway, he's entirely too talented to not try to salvage. Especially for five hundred dollars."

Bella gasped. "That's all? What breed is he? How old is he?"

"Dutch Warmblood I think, and about ten. Normally a horse of his caliber, without the psyche issues would sell easily for sixty to seventy grand." Bella's mouth fell open.

A little later Jake drove in pulling a horse trailer. Bella and I met him in the driveway. Jake hopped out of the cab with his signature smile. "Hey guys. Anyone want a horse?" He walked to the back of the trailer. "Once I tranquilized him, he wasn't too bad Edward. But don't turn your back on him." Jake cracked open the back of the trailer and squeezed in. We could hear him talking in low tones to Masen.

I opened the door when he gave me the all clear. Slowly Jake backed Masen out of the trailer. He wasn't as tall as Aston, and was at least two hundred and fifty pounds under weight. Even with the sedatives in his system, his eyes wore an anxious expression. Jake started to hand him to me, but Masen had other ideas. He grew nervous and started backing away, tripping over himself. Then he pinned his ears and threatened to bite.

"Jake why don't you just lead him in." Jake nodded and brought him into the isolation stall. "Leave his halter on. If he gets funny later we have something on him." Bella had already put some hay in the stall. We all stood outside and watched as Masen suspiciously inspected every inch of his new environment. Even sedated, he would jump at the least little sound. I shook my head. Jake had to head out to a call, so I followed him out the truck for some more sedative, just in case.

When I returned Bella was standing there watching Masen intently. He had taken a few bites of hay and was chewing while looking around. Bella spoke without taking her eyes off of Masen. "How could someone mess a horse up like this Edward? I mean not only ethically, but it takes some work to get them this bad. Lauren is such a wench."

I shrugged. "She is. I don't have an answer for either question. I don't get it anymore then you do. We will just have to see if he can be brought back. It's not going to be easy."

"Can I help?" Bella's eyes were shining at the idea. I knew my answer was not going to go over well with her.

**BPOV**

It was amazing to me how much better the world feels when you have gotten rid of a migraine. I was so miserable yesterday. Edward was so sweet. He earned some brownie points for sure. I knew I wasn't the most pleasant person yesterday to be around. Today I was back to enjoying the sounds and smells of the stable like I usually do.

When Edward told me about a possible new horse coming in, with a cryptic reference to its background, I was very curious. Once he heard from Jake that this horse was actually coming, he filled me in on the story. When Masen arrived with Jake, I couldn't take my eyes off him. He was thin, his ribs were visible. Even with his poor physical condition, I could see the horse he used to be. Masen was a gorgeous dark mahogany bay color, with dark black mane and tail. His hair coat was dull and faded, but it would be gorgeous when he was recovered.

Masen wouldn't have anything to do with Edward when he tried to take him from Jake. Watching him in his stall, I could see how much Masen didn't trust anything around him. He seemed to be on alert all the time. I remembered that feeling. I felt a kinship with Masen, because I understood what it was like to be that tense. While Edward was gone, I talked to Masen.

"Hey there Masen, I'm Bella. You are in a good place now, I promise. Nothing bad will happen to you here. Just give us a chance okay." I had my fingers wrapped around the stall bars and Masen stretched his nose as far forward as he could, without having to take a step. He sniffed in my general direction and then snorted. Edward's feet sounded in the aisle and Masen startled. He grabbed a mouthful of hay and looked at me as if to say _I've heard that before, we will have to see._

I wanted to help with Masen. There was something about him that just pulled at me. Edward stood with me watching. When I asked him if I could help with Masen, I saw a shadow cross his face for a brief moment.

"Bella, I don't think that is a good idea."

"Why Edward?" I was confused. What was the problem?

Edward sighed. "Bella, I don't know anything about this horse. Right now I consider him unpredictable. That combined with his mental and emotional scars makes him dangerous. That's a risk I don't want you to take."

I rolled my eyes at him. "You're taking the risk."

"I've been doing this a lot longer then you Bella. It's less of a risk for me." He took my hand and squeezed it.

"It's still a risk. Do you think I'm not talented or skilled enough?" I was getting a little annoyed.

"Bella it's not an issue of talent or skill. It's an issue of tact. You haven't had a lot of practice dealing with a horse like this. It's walking a very fine line every moment with them. It's very easy to accidentally push them too far and then someone gets hurt."

"So I lack tact? Really." Now I was pissed.

Edward squeezed my hand again. "Please don't be angry. I just don't think you have enough experience to deal with a horse with this kind of damage yet. I don't want you to get hurt, I would never forgive myself."

"Edward, I'm a big girl. Have you ever seen me get myself into a situation that was too much for me? Have you ever seen me overstate my level of skill? I don't want to get hurt either. I just think I have a connection with Masen. Please let me try. I will be the first to admit it if I'm in over my head."

Edward shook his head. "No Bella."

I pulled my hand from his, a little roughly. "Edward, you can't always protect me from everything. I could trip tomorrow and break a leg. Would you blame yourself for not holding my hand while I was walking?"

Edward frowned at me. "This is different Bella and you know it." His patience was waning, but mine was already gone.

"How? All I know is it seems you don't trust me, or believe in me." I crossed my arms over my chest, gripping my sides.

Anger flashed in Edward's eyes briefly and his voice took on a tense edge. "How can you say that Bella? You know that isn't true at all. Of course I trust you and believe in you."

"Then why won't you give me a chance?" I felt tears sting my eyes and I clenched my toes in my boots. Crying now would not help.

"Because this is too big a leap. I'm not comfortable with it, and I'm sorry there isn't anything you can say that is going to change my mind." Edward's tone clearly said the subject was closed.

"Fine. I'm going to feed. I have the skills for that." I turned and walked away to the hay barn. I heard Edward sigh behind me. I glanced back as I left the aisle to see him pinching the bridge of his nose. He only did that when he was frustrated or stressed. I was sure my words gave him both feelings, but right now I didn't care.

I tossed the hay bales into the cart a little harder then I usually did. I heard Edwards's boots on the pavement behind me heading for the house. I kept my eyes on what I was doing. A little voice in my head tried to tell me I was being a little unreasonable, but irritation drowned it out. Somehow I had to make Edward understand. I just didn't know how.

When I was done feeding, I wasn't ready to face Edward yet. I headed to my apartment. I hadn't really been in there in quite awhile. We spent all our time at Edward's. I needed a breather and I needed some Metallica. Once I was inside, I put Death Magnetic on and cranked the song Broken, Beat, and Scarred. It seemed oddly appropriate.

You rise, you fall, you're down then you rise again  
What don't kill you make you more strong  
You rise, you fall, you're down then you rise again  
What don't kill you make you more strong

Rise, fall, down, rise again  
What don't kill you make you more strong  
Rise, fall, down, rise again  
What don't kill you make you more strong

Through black days  
Through black nights  
Through pitch black insights

I laid on my bed with my eyes closed and listened to the music. Suddenly my phone rang. I expected to see Edward on the caller id, but it was Emmett. I turned the music down slightly and answered, "Hey Em."

"Bellaruski!! Wassup!!!!"

"Not much Em, you?" I wasn't in the mood to talk, but Emmett called so rarely, I didn't want to cut him off.

"Just checking in. Wait, is that Metallica I hear?" I was silent, choosing not to answer a question he already knew the answer too. "Okay, what's going on Bella?"

"Nothing Emmett, I am just a little pissed at Edward right now."

"What did the asshole do? Do I need to come over there?" I could almost hear Emmett flexing his muscles over the phone.

"No, no, no. He didn't do anything Em, calm down. We just are having a difference of opinion right now."

"Oh. Over what? Maybe I can help?"

I laughed quietly to myself. "A new horse arrived today that has some emotional or mental issues because of an abusive trainer. I want to work with him but Edward won't let me. He says it's too dangerous."

"He's probably right."

"Shit Em, not you too. Jesus, no one is on my side!" I punched my fist into the mattress.

"Bella, it's not about sides. I just know Edward has been doing this longer than you. Maybe you should give him the benefit of the doubt this time." Emmett's words were logical, trying to calm me. I really hated logical and calm right now. I certainly wasn't feeling either one.

"I think he's just being an overprotective pain in the ass."

Emmett laughed. "Well there is that possibility too, but I can understand that."

"Why, because I'm your little sister?"

"No, because I also have a woman I love more than life itself. I've been known to cross the overprotective line a time or too. Remember when Rose wanted to go sky diving?"

I did remember that. When Rose told Emmett he was furious. He pretty much forbade her to go. "I do. I also remember Rose didn't talk to you for a few days."

"True. I will admit I overreacted. Once Rose showed me she had done her research, and there was very little risk, I felt better about it. I still didn't love the idea. I'm just trying to remind you that a man will do strange things because of love. That includes freaking out at the thought of his woman in a dangerous situation."

"So what do I do? I really think I can work with this horse." I closed my eyes and waited for Emmett to answer.

"Just be patient. Try to understand that this is probably coming from Edward wanting to keep you safe. When you are calmer, explain to him why you think you can work with this horse. Maybe he just needs to have a little time to figure the horse out before he will feel better about you taking a turn. Of course I don't know a horse from a hole in the ground, but I know how guys think."

"Okay Emmett, thank you." Emmett was a smart guy. He didn't always show it, but he was good at understanding people. Probably what made him such a good coach.

"You are welcome. Feel better?"

"Yes I do." At least I didn't want to throttle anyone anymore.

"Good can I ask you a question?" There was the smallest hint of a chuckle when he spoke.

"I guess."

"Are you ragging hard core this week or is it my imagination?" He laughed hard.

"Fuck off Emmett, you are such an ass." Leave it to Emmett to figure that out and bring it up.

"Oh come on, I can sense out of whack hormones from a mile away, especially yours. Is there a small chance you are a little more sensitive right now? Just a touch?"

I just growled into the phone.

"Oooh, watch out. Bellabitch is on a hormonal hunt. Surfing the crimson wave, getting a visit from Aunt Flo, having a high red tide….."

"STOP it asshat."

"Fighting the curse, a monthly present from mother nature….."

"Emmett, shut IT you fucknut!" I could hear him laughing hysterically on the other end of the line.

"Tell me something Bella…..has Edward earned his red wings yet?"

"What? What the fuck does that mean?" I was seconds away from hanging up on Emmett.

"You know…..have you two gotten busy while you are on your period?"

I took a deep breath to prevent throwing my phone. "That is none of your damn business."

"Ooooh, my guess is no. It's no big deal. Really good for cramps too, at least that's what Rose says. Let the man earn some wings Bellywelly."

"That's it, night Emmett."

"Night Bella." He was still laughing as he hung up.

Emmett's little rant reminded me of when we were younger. Emmett and I would tease each other at night from our beds, across the hall. It would escalate until Dad yelled at us to knock it off. Even after he yelled, Emmett and I would still trade whispered insults. I teased him when I caught him spying on the neighbor when she was changing. He gave me shit about my first bra. That was just our way. Tonight brought some memories back of that time. The Day That Never Comes was playing now. As I listened I was reminded why I felt the need to work with Masen.

Born to push you around

You better just stay down

You pull away

He hits the flesh

You hit the ground

Mouths so full of lies

Tend to black your eyes

Just keep them closed

Keep praying

Just keep waiting

Waiting for the one

The day that never comes

When you stand up and feel the warmth

But the sunshine never comes

No the sunshine never comes

Push you cross that line

Just stay down this time

Hide in yourself

Crawl in yourself

You'll have your time

A quiet knock on the door broke me from my reverie. I knew it was Edward. "Come in Edward." I heard the door open, then close, and his footsteps across my floor. I figured he knew where I was, but I still called out "I'm in the bedroom." When he appeared in the doorway I gave him a small smile from the bed.

Edward smiled and walked in. "Hi love." He looked a little wary of me, not that I blamed him. I turned the music off.

I patted the mattress next to me. "Come join me handsome." Edward kicked his shoes off and crawled up to me. As soon as he was next to me I wrapped myself around him and snuggled into his chest. Edward chuckled and enveloped me in his arms. I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"Sorry I was such a bitch." Edward kissed my head again.

"It's okay. Sorry I'm a stubborn ass that makes you need your Metallica."

I chuckled a little. "Don't worry about it." I stroked my fingers over his chest, feeling the muscles beneath his shirt.

We lay there quietly for several minutes. Finally I spoke, "Edward, I just want to explain one thing. I don't expect you to change your mind, but I want you to know something." I rolled back a little so I could look him in the eye. Edward was waiting patiently for me to continue. "I understand Masen. I get what it's like. I never knew when my world would shift from calm to hurricane force. I didn't trust much of anything around me. Masen is the same way. But he's still in there, waiting to be rediscovered. He just has to find trust again. Like I did." I kissed the center of Edward's chest and waited.

Edward smiled at me. "I love that amazing perceptive side of you. I think you are right on the money about Masen. Of all the people I know, you probably understand his past better than anyone. I just have real issues with putting you in a situation where you might get hurt."

I nodded. "I understand."

"So I have a proposition for you."

"What is that Edward?" I was watching his eyes, looking at the different hues of green in them.

"We work together and see how it goes. If Masen adapts well to his new home, and loses some of his unpredictability, he will become your project. Until I feel more comfortable, we work with him together, or you work him while I watch.

I felt my heart swell within my chest. "Really?" A huge grin came across my face.

"Really. However this goes at my pace Bella, and I have the right to pull you from it, agreed?" Edward smiled seeing my reaction. "I do think this could be a very good learning experience for you."

"Okay. Edward, thank you!" I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him soundly on the lips. "What changed your mind?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "I may have been told by a certain pixie sister of mine to pull the stick out of my ass and relax a little."

I laughed. "That's okay, Emmett told me to stop ragging so hard and understand where you are coming from. Then he tormented me some more, like only a big brother can." I shook my head. My cell phone rang again. "Speak of the devil…..what Emmett you assmunch?"

Emmett started singing into the phone. "Take these broken wings, and learn to fly again, learn to live so free."

Edward could hear him and was laughing. Of course he had no clue of the meaning behind Emmett's song choice.

"Emmett, I'm going to take your jock strap and put some icy hot in it if you don't stop acting like a complete fuckstick."

"Aw Bella. Not the right song. How about this one? "Did you ever know that you're my hero? You're everything I would like to be. I can fly higher than an eagle, 'cause you are the wind beneath my wings."

I was blushing furiously. If I wasn't embarrassed, I would probably be laughing with Edward. "Emmett, you are dead the next time I see you. Do you hear me? Dead. Dick for brains." I hung up the phone.

Edward was staring of course. "What the hell was that all about?"

"More tormenting apparently."

"By singing to you?" Edward looked at me curiously.

"It wasn't so much the singing, but the songs he chose." I was gazing at the pattern on Edward's shirt.

"Well you better explain Triple B." I looked up and Edward winked at me.

"I told you he was giving me a hard time about being hormonal?" Edward nodded. "Well then he asked me if you had earned your red wings yet." Edward lost it, laughing hysterically. "Obviously you know what it means; I had to ask Emmett what the hell he was talking about." I waited until Edward was just chuckling. "When I wouldn't give him an answer, he was after me to make sure you earned your wings. Now do you understand Triple C?"

Edward grinned. "Yes I do. I wish I had been there to witness that conversation. I imagine it was funny."

"Funny to Emmett. I mostly cussed him out. It was a flashback to our teenage years. Trust me, you will get to see it someday. It's a common occurrence." My phone rang, Emmett again. I shook my head. "I'm going to fucking kill that douchebag." Edward was chuckling next to me.

"So help me Emmett, if you are calling to sing another song, forget it you asswit. I'm busy talking to Edward as it is."

"Easy there Bloody Mary. Take a break from riding your broomstick, I was looking to talk to Edward anyway. I don't have his number."

"What the hell are you up to Emmett?" I didn't trust him.

"I'm not up to anything, would you please put Edward on the phone." Edward was listening to our exchange with amusement in his eyes.

"Alright, don't try anything funny Em, or I'll tell Rose about the Clay Aiken CD I found in your car."

"Ooooohhhh, I 'm scared." I handed Edward the phone with a worried look. He just smiled, took it, but held it so I could hear what Emmett said.

"Hey Emmett, its Edward."

"Hey there, listen I have a favor to ask you. I was wondering if you would be one of my groomsmen for the wedding."

"Sure, as long as I get paired with Bella." Edward winked at me.

"No problem. I'm surprised that you are willing to hang with her when she is on a hormonal rollercoaster. I know what she's like, watch out." Edward laughed a little when I growled next to him.

"Alice was worse by far, so it's not that bad compared to experiencing that growing up."

"Excellent. Listen, give me a call if you ever need a wingman?" Edward cracked up and I could hear Emmett laughing too. I shrieked and grabbed for the phone.

"That fucker! Edward hand me the phone!" Edward handed it to me, still laughing. "Emmett I'm going to take my broomstick and ram it up your ass."

"Promises, promises. Well my work here is done, glad to see you filled Edward in on our little conversation. Rose just got home, so I'm going to go give my woman some loving. Night sis." He hung up.

I took a very deep breath. Edward was still snickering. I grabbed the pillow under my head, covered my face, and screamed into it. When I stopped, Edward pulled it away from my face. "Feel better?" Clearly he was amused by the entire situation.

"Marginally. Sometimes, I hate my brother."

Edward got up off the bed and walked around to my side. "At least you know you have a guaranteed date for the wedding."

"I already knew I had a guaranteed date with you Edward."

"Well now I don't have to kick some random groomsman's ass for touching you." He knelt down next to the bed and motioned to his back. "Hop on, let's go get some food." I climbed up on his back, wrapping my arms and legs around him. Edward held onto my legs firmly and we headed for his place. I kissed the side of his neck, and then leaned my head into his. When he headed down the stairs to his car, I was surprised.

"Where are we going Edward?"

"I thought we'd go out and get some Red Robin burgers? Sound okay."

"Actually yes, it sounds really good."

He laughed as he let me down by his car. "I'm not surprised. You talked about them in your sleep last night." Edward opened the door for me, giving me my favorite crooked smile. My heart still fluttered anytime he did that.

"Since I apparently need a burger, let's go." I leaned up and gave him a gentle kiss. Edward pushed me back against the car and pressed his body into mine. His lips were forceful and I moaned in response, my lips parting automatically. One of his hands curled around my neck and pulled me up to him. I reached my tongue out, stroking his lips with the tip before I ran it over the edge of his teeth. Edward sucked on my tongue for a second before he released me. I was panting as he gazed down, giving me his look. A small tremor rushed through my body.

"After we get home Bella….I want my wings."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I'd give Edward anything he wanted, wings, a tail, horns, whatever he wanted. LOL **

**So.....now we have Masen. (And for anyone who has read Buried in the Begonias, yes I named him Masen partially because of that dark fanfic) This should be interesitng for the both of them. And Mimosa is preggers! For those who wanted Aston to be the daddy, sorry, he's a gelding. No more testicles for him. Horse pregnancy is 11 months, so don't expect the baby in the next few chapters or anything.**

**Reality is hormones, PMS, periods, and having to talk about it. Poor Bella. Wish we all had a guy as good as Edward.**

**Who loves Emmett??? I know I do!**

**Reviews give you Caringward. Your curled up under a blanket, all crampy, hormonal and feel like shit. He comes in wearing plaid flannel pajama pants, no shirt, AGAIN! (damn that man) "Oh baby, I'm so sorry you aren't feeling well. Come on, I'll feed you some chocolate ice cream and snuggle with you. Then I'll give you a neck massage." Awwwwwwww. Love him!!!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello everyone! Sorry this is a day late, but I had an exam this morning and that took priority. Also this is the last of the chapters I had prewritten, so postings from now on will be every Friday. (Unless the shit hits the fan.) I appreciate all your support and understanding that I have to cut back some. If for some reason I crank out more then one chapter a week I'll post it.**

**Another sign things have been more busy is I didn't get a chance to thank everyone who reviewed 25. THANK YOU! I loved reading every single review, and they were fabulous. Considered yourself thanked most gratefully. Hopefully I'll do better on responding to ch 26 reviewers.**

**My 1000th reviewer was twilover6638! Thanks darling!! (Over 1000 now, cannot believe it!)**

**From what I heard, most people appreciated the fact that I add some reality to my story. There is some more discussion of reality between Edward and Bella this chapter.**

**So we back up in time just a little..........so we can have a peek into Edward's chat with Alice.**

**Oh, and there is a lemon...........a ******ward that I have previously offered makes an appearance. Prep yourselves.......**

**I own nothing.....not the characters etc. S. Meyer does. I do own a copy of the Haunted Airman that will arrive from Amazon on October 13th, WOOT!**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 26**

**EPOV**

I walked in from the barn and slammed my front door. What in the hell just happened? I was still standing there, feeling completely confused and angry when Alice called. I wasn't exactly receptive to talking to her.

"What Alice?" My voice was sharper then I really wanted it to be, but I wasn't really thinking as I answered.

"Holy fuck Assward. What is your major malfunction?"

I took a deep breath. "Sorry Alice. Bella and I just got into a bit of an argument."

Alice sighed into the phone. "What did you do moron?"

"What did I do? Why do you automatically assume it's my fault?" I was raising my voice again.

"Because I know you. What did you do? And don't yell at me again or I will come over there and stab you with a Jimmy Choo."

"I didn't do anything. Bella wants to work with an abused horse that we just rescued today. I told her no and she flipped out." I leaned against the wall and pulled my boots off.

"Why did you say no to her?"

"Why do you think Alice? Because it's not safe and she could get hurt. Bella doesn't have enough experience or tact yet for a horse like this."

Alice groaned. "Please tell me you didn't say that to Bella."

"I did. What's the problem with that?" What twisted logic was the pixie going to throw at me now.

"Because Edward, Bella is just going to interpret that as _you can't do it ever_, not _you shouldn't do it yet_. There is a big difference between the two. One tells her you don't believe in her or trust her, the other says you still do."

I was quiet for a few moments as I thought over my words to Bella. Alice was right. I had inadvertently said to Bella _I don't believe in you_. Bella had tried to tell me that, but I just didn't see it. Until Alice that is. "Bella said something about that, but I didn't see what she meant. The way you put it…..fuck. I didn't mean for her to hear it like that. How do I explain it has to do with her safety without insulting her?"

"Well, you need to consider something else Edward. Is there a chance you are overreacting?"

"About what? Bella's safety? What's wrong with wanting to keep her from getting hurt?" I wandered upstairs to the den and sat on the couch.

"Nothing Edward, except you do tend to take things a little too far sometimes. Didn't you tell Mom one time when she was worried about you working with Aston that even the most well trained horse could accidentally hurt you?" Damn Alice, using my words against me.

"Yes I did. But….."

"No buts Edward. I understand you don't want her to get hurt. At the same time I think you need to pull that giant overprotective stick out of your ass. If you think Bella needs more education on horses like this, then use this as an opportunity to teach her. Give her little things to make her feel involved. If it works, and you feel better about it, give her more."

I was quiet again as I pondered Alice's words. She was too smart for her own good, but she was right.

"One other thought Edward. You said the horse was abused?"

"Yes he was." I wasn't sure where Alice was going with this.

"Think about how Bella may feel about that, given her past." Alice's voice was gentle. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. Shit. I am an idiot.

"Alright Alice, you've made me realize how monumentally I've fucked up. Now how do I fix it?"

"Easy. Apologize, explain your feelings more clearly, and then tell her you're going to let her help out." Alice rattled off her answer like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Easy, right."

Alice chuckled. "Edward, Bella still loves you. She's just angry."

"And hormonal." It slipped out of my mouth before I even thought about it.

"Well that's just the icing on the cake. I lived with Bella for four years, remember? Just be thankful she's nothing like me when I'm hormonal."

"No kidding." Alice huffed a little on the other end of the line. "Hey you said it Skippy, I was just agreeing."

"Edward, get off the phone. Go kiss and make up with your woman."

I shook my head. "Yes Alice. Thank you, really."

"You're welcome."

I went to change clothes quickly and walked out on the deck. I could hear music coming from Bella's apartment, so I knew she was there. I took a deep breath and knocked. Bella's voice called out, permitting me to come in. Once I was inside I could tell it was Metallica playing. At least the song wasn't as angry or as loud as I feared it might be.

Bella was in her bedroom. I peered in the door and was relieved to see a smile on her face. After I joined Bella on the bed, she snuggled right up to me. Her arms wrapped around me and clung to me tightly. It made me realize how worried Bella was about my reaction to her earlier anger.

After apologies were exchanged, Bella further explained her thoughts. Alice had been exactly right of course. When I revealed to Bella my change in plans, she looked ready to explode with happiness.

Things were right between us again. I wasn't entirely comfortable with my new plan for Bella and Masen. However, I was okay with the fact that I needed to show Bella I trusted her. That goal was worth some discomfort on my part.

As we drove home from Red Robin, I glanced over at Bella. She was singing along with the radio, playing with a strand of her hair. Reaching over, I started stroking the back of her neck. Bella gave me a radiant smile.

"Are you smiling love because you got your burger?" Bella giggled.

"No, although it was very tasty. I was smiling because of how lucky I am to have you love me. Even when, as Emmett so discreetly says, my cookie jar is poisoned."

I laughed. "Haven't heard that one before. Well love, poisoned or not, I love you either way." I thought of the kiss we shared against the car earlier. I had been serious when I told Bella I still wanted to make love to her. I didn't care if she was on her period. If embarrassment was the only thing holding her back, as I suspected, I was going to change that. "You know I was serious about what I said before we left to go eat Bella."

I looked over at Bella, she was blushing. She knew exactly what I was talking about. "I wouldn't want to do anything if you're hurting, obviously. If it's because you're embarrassed, you don't need to be."

Bella spoke quietly. "You don't think it's gross?" She gazed out the window, her hands folding and unfolding in her lap.

"No. Why should I? It's just a little blood Bella. Besides I am washable, remember?" I kept my tone relaxed and easy.

Bella was wavering, but clearly she needed more proof. "I thought guys didn't like to do it then."

I shrugged. "Some probably don't. It doesn't bother me though. I will admit though, oral sex is regrettably out of the picture until you're done. I have no desire to be like a vampire." I smiled at Bella and she laughed.

"Damn. Here I was hoping that you secretly were a vampire." Bella giggled again and I was glad to see she was relaxing about this whole topic.

We pulled into the driveway and I stopped the car. "But Bella…." She turned to look at me. I leaned over the center console until we were only inches apart. Bella's breathing increased in tempo. "Anything else is still fair game." I winked and got out of the car. Bella was still sitting there, looking a little stunned when I opened her door.

Bella took my hand and stepped out of the car. "You okay love?" Bella just smiled and nodded. I kept her hand in mine as we went inside.

Pulling her hair out of her ponytail, Bella looked at me. "I need to go take a shower Edward."

"Go for it." I gave the back of Bella's hand a kiss and she headed for the bathroom. After I locked the house up and set the coffee pot, I went upstairs. I could hear the water running in the shower. The bathroom was already getting steamy from the hot water when I walked in. "Love?"

"Yes my sexy man." Her nicknames for me made me smile.

"I'm going to shower when you are done, so save me a little hot water."

Bella laughed. "Sure. Oh Edward?"

"Yes my love."

Bella's voice dropped lower. "The meadow. Naughty thought number four."

I gripped the bathroom counter to steady myself. Her words hit me like a semi truck. The idea of Bella, naked, and in our meadow. Recipe for an instant erection.

"I want my clue Edward."

I undressed as fast as I could. I had to have Bella now, the need was almost painful. My body ached for hers, and it wasn't just my hard on.

"Hello Edward? My clue?" I opened the shower door quietly and stepped in behind Bella, wrapping my arms around her waist. She giggled in surprise and leaned back into me.

"What are you doing in here Edward?" Bella pressed into my erection intentionally. She knew exactly why I had joined her.

I rested my chin on her shoulder and played her game. "Well love, you got to me."

Bella turned in my arms and looked up at me. "I got to you? How?" She drummed her fingertips on my chest. I backed Bella up against the tile wall. She gasped as her back hit the cold surface.

I almost couldn't get the words out. My eyes locked with hers. I moved her wet hair back over her shoulder. "You've thought of the meadow? Seriously?"

A slow smile crossed Bella's face. "Well of course. Haven't you?"

I leaned in and kissed the side of her neck. "You have no idea how many times that little fantasy has appeared in my mind." I dragged my lips slowly down her neck and across her collarbone. Bella's hands were still resting on my chest, and she stroked them upward with a sigh.

"Mmm, really Edward?" Her fingers trailed back down again, tracing the path of water running down my body. Bella's tongue reached out and flicked a drop of water from my nipple. My breath hitched for a moment at the shock it sent through me. She chose another trail starting at my shoulder and started to trace it. Lightly the tip of Bella's tongue followed the stream of water, down my chest, over my abs and stopped at my hip before she stood back up.

"You taste good Edward, but you always do." I pulled Bella to me firmly.

"How is it you know the exact thing to say to drive me mad Bella?" I locked eyes with her again and felt her knees tremble for just a moment.

Bella didn't break our gaze, she looked back intently. "How is it you can melt me with one look?" I gave her a smile and her knees trembled a little again.

"I'm good I guess." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well so am I." Bella gave me a little smirk.

"Yes, yes you are love. Enough talking." I pressed her back into the tile and captured her lips with mine. Bella's hands slid around my back and pulled me in tighter. She wrapped her lips around my lower lip and sucked a little. Threading my hand into her wet hair, I tilted her head. Her mouth relaxed open further, allowing my tongue deep within. Bella moaned into my mouth. That sound made my pulse race, it always did.

Bella ran her tongue alongside mine. One of her hands moved around between us and she ran her palm up my cock, pressing against it. I broke the kiss with a groan. The water flowing down between us allowed our bodies to slide against each other effortlessly. I thrust gently into her hand as her fingers tightened around me. "Bella I love what you do to me." I stroked one hand up over her back and down over her breast, cupping it. Bella closed her eyes and tilted her head back against the wall.

Pulling myself reluctantly from her grasp, I moved lower to allow my lips to follow my hand. The scent of Bella's skin when it was wet was alluring. I ran my nose into the valley between her breasts, enjoying it. Bella's hands were in my hair now, pulling through the wet strands, caressing the back of my head. I watched her as I surrounded one nipple with my lips. It became harder under my tongue and Bella moaned again.

Very lightly I grazed my teeth over it, giving it a light tug. Bella's fingers gripped my hair tighter. "Edward….." She whispered. I moved to the other breast.

"Yes love?" My other hand was on Bella's lower back, and I used it to arch her body towards me more. I brushed my tongue over her other nipple before nipping it softly. Bella's fingers tangled harder in my hair. "Do you like it when I use my teeth on you?"

"God yes." Bella's voice was husky. Her eyes opened and looked down at me. Arousal was evident in her eyes. Bella's irises were so dark they almost appeared black. "I love anything you do to me."

"Hmmm, I like the sound of that." My fingers made their way down her body and between her legs. Slowly I stroked her before I thrust one finger inside. Bella tugged on my hair and pulled my mouth to hers. Her lips attacked mine. A slight whimper escaped Bella's lips as she panted into my mouth. I slid another finger in and Bella ground down into my hand. I rubbed myself against her hip and she broke the kiss with a groan.

"Are you ready Bella? Because I want you now." I bent down and stroked my erection between her legs. Bella rocked her hips into mine.

"So ready Edward." I wrapped my hand around Bella's bottom and lifted her just enough so I could slide in. We both moaned as her wet warmth surrounded me. I kept one hand under Bella, the other I used to lean against the tile.

Our eyes were level with each other. As I started moving deeper within Bella, her eyes closed and she started whispering my name. "Love look at me." Her eyes opened slowly and gazed into mine. I gently kissed her lower lip. "I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed me gently. Our eyes stayed connected, our lips meeting in light kisses. I ran my tongue over her lower lip. Bella's tongue came out and flicked mine. My eyes closed briefly at the sensation.

Bella's breath hit my mouth as she murmured. "Open your eyes my lover." My eyes shot open. Her mouth met mine with each thrust, sucking lightly on my lips. Every time her lips caressed mine, I pushed harder into her. Our bodies were as close as they could be, the water still cascading down over us. Bella's nails dragged down my back and she wrapped one leg around the back of my thigh.

"Deeper." Bella's eyes never left mine as she wrapped her other leg around me. I gripped underneath her harder, groaning as her walls tightened around me. My tempo was still slow, and Bella pressed her pelvis into mine with each thrust. "Mmmm." Bella licked her lips as she spoke. "I love having you slow and deep Edward."

I hissed at her words and pressed deeper. "You're going to make me come just by talking Bella." Bella was close, I could tell by the way her eyes were losing focus. She reached up and ran one wet finger tip over my lips. I sucked it into my mouth, wrapping my tongue around it. Bella slowly pulled it back out.

She moved so her lips were next to mine. "I can see why you like having your cock in my mouth Edward." That was my undoing.

"Damn Bella!" I almost slammed into her and Bella cried out in ecstasy, arching against me. Her nails dug into my shoulders, shooting darts of painful pleasure through me. My mouth found her neck and I gently grazed my teeth over her skin.

"Yes Edward! Oh yes!" Bella's body clamped down on me as I pinned her into the wall. I drove into her a final time as a very intense orgasm took over my body. A rough moan ripped through my throat as I released into Bella. I shuddered as Bella's hands slid to my lower back and she pulled me in even further. A breathy "Edward." hit my ear as her body quaked around me. I slid out and slowly brought Bella's feet back under her. I held her body pressed to mine to make sure she didn't slip.

Our eyes met and I leaned my forehead against hers. We stood that way for several moments, catching our breath. Words were not needed. Bella's fingers skimmed lightly up and down my back. She laid her head on my chest and sighed with contentment. I smiled. "That has to be one of my favorite sounds."

"What sound Edward?" Bella looked up and brushed a few wet strands of hair off my forehead.

"The sigh you let out after I've made you come really hard." I squeezed Bella a little with my arms.

Bella giggled. "You must hear it every time then."

I chuckled. "Well yes, but I still like it." I kissed the top of her wet head. "We should finish getting cleaned up before all the hot water is gone."

Bella grabbed my soap and handed it to me. "Not my fault, you distracted me."

"It is entirely your fault Bella." I lathered up my chest, secretly delighting in the fact that Bella was watching me so intently. She shook her head and tore her eyes away from my torso.

"How is it my fault? I was in the shower minding my own business." Bella poured some shampoo in her hands and began scrubbing her hair.

"Because of your naughty thought. I wouldn't have had to barge in her and take you against the wall if you hadn't said that. Clearly, your fault." I winked at her.

Bella tilted her head back to rinse. "Nope, because my naughty thought was for the game _you_ started. We are back to it being your fault."

Damn, she had me there. Too smart for her own good. Bella grinned at me because she knew she was right.

"By the way, you never gave me my clue. Out with it." We switched places in the shower so I could wash my hair.

"Fine, it's my fault. I don't hear you complaining though." Bella laughed and I tried not to let my eyes drop below her shoulder level. The sight of soap suds running down her body would just cause me to keep her in the shower longer. "Let's see, we have you wearing a black shirt, me wearing black jeans and a leather jacket. Am I right?" Bella nodded. "Well then your next hint is you will have very curly hair, with a red headband."

Bella's brows furrowed as she thought that over. I moved so she could rinse off. "No guesses yet?" She shut the water off and looked at me with a little grimace.

"No, because you give crappy clues."

I just laughed. I stepped out and handed Bella a towel. After she had it tightly wrapped she wandered out of the shower. I watched her in the mirror, smiling.

"What?" Bella smiled back at me.

"I was just thinking we killed two birds with one stone tonight."

"Explain please." Bella grabbed a second towel and started blotting her hair.

"Well, your naughty thought number one was the shower." Bella blushed and dried her hair a little harder. "And clearly I have earned my wings, don't you think?"

Bella just shook her head at me. "Most definitely." She wandered out to the bedroom. A few minutes later she was back in her pajamas, still drying her hair with the towel. She tossed both towels in the hamper and leaned down next to the sink on her forearms. I looked up from brushing my teeth and she winked at me in the mirror. The counter was pushing the tops of her breasts out of her tank top. My eyes paused there for a second before meeting her eyes again.

I spit my toothpaste out and looked at her. "What are you thinking?" Bella's brown eyes were sparkling. I could see the wheels turning in her head. She turned and propped herself sideways against the counter. Crossing one slender ivory leg over the other Bella looked me over from head to toe. I wiped my mouth and gave her an expectant look.

"Well I was thinking of how sexy you look standing there in just a towel." Bella walked slowly towards me and started going past me. "And how you are even sexier without one." Ripping the towel off Bella ran for the bed, trailing the towel behind her. I stood naked in the doorway watching Bella scamper for the bed and hop up onto it. She turned and gave me a devilish grin.

I pointed my finger at her. "You are trouble." Bella threw the towel in my direction and fell back on the pillows laughing. I ignored the towel and walked naked to the dresser. Over my shoulder I could see Bella staring at me from the pillows. I took my time, pretending I couldn't find what I wanted in the drawer. To make it worse, I stretched my arms over my head briefly. I heard Bella suck her breath in behind me. Then I took my sweet time pulling my boxers on. They were just up around my waist when a pillow hit me from behind.

I swung around. "Hey! What was that for Swan?"

Bella was in the middle of the bed on her knees, another pillow in her hands. "You are taunting me with your body on purpose Cullen!"

I smirked at her. "You took my towel. Payback is a bitch." I threw the pillow back at her and strode over to the bed. We eyed each other for a second, grinning like a couple of idiots at each other. I jumped up and tackled Bella back into the remaining pillows, tickling her sides.

Bella smacked my hands, laughing. She shouted "Stop Edward! Please!" I quit tickling her and gave her a kiss. She smiled up at me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Love you."

"Love you too. Ready for bed?" I reached over and turned the light out. Bella threw the covers back and scrambled underneath. She tossed the covers over me as I rolled back. "Come here you." I pulled her back to me and curved around her backside. Bella leaned back and I kissed her again over her shoulder. Her damp hair made me shiver as it hit my chest. Bella reached to start to pull her hair away but I grasped her wrist and stopped her.

"It's okay. I like the smell of your hair fresh from the shower." Bella snickered.

"Really?" She whispered.

"I like all your scents Bella, and your flavors." I kissed her ear and snuggled in tighter. My innuendo was not lost on her and I felt her cheek warm with her blush under mine. She was such a contradiction sometimes. I loved it.

Bella just sighed and laid her arms over mine.

"Night love."

"Night handsome."

**BPOV**

Edward and I groaned simultaneously when the alarm went off the next morning. His arm left me long enough to smack it off and then returned to pull me into him tighter.

"Mmmmm. Do we have to get up Edward?" I woke up snuggled into his chest. I took a deep breath and filled my senses with Edward. That was better than coffee any day.

"You're smelling me again Bella?" Edward was clearly surpressing a laugh.

"Yep. I told you, you smell good." I wrapped one leg over both of his and used it to pull myself into him further.

"Damn girl, your legs are getting strong."

"Must be all those no stirrup lessons. Oh and the fact that you had me pinned up against the shower wall and I had to hang on tight. I'm sure that has built a little strength."

Edward laughed hard and I enjoyed the sound of it right under my ear as it reverberated through his chest. "Probably love. Good thing I guess."

I leaned up on my side and looked at him. His hair was in its usual morning tousled shape. The lighter copper highlights from the summer sun were fading a little. "Why is that Edward? Are you going to have me hanging from the chandeliers next?" I grinned at him.

He just winked. "Maybe, you never know. Let's get going. You are going to have a busier day if I'm going to be starting some work with Masen."

I rolled out of bed and found my jeans. Edward sat on the edge of the bed rubbing his eyes. He stood and stretched with a groan, the lines of his back elongating and then compressing again. His boxers were low on his hips and when he turned to face me, I found myself staring. The definition in his abdominals leading to where the V formed and pointed down to…….I was getting distracted, and wet.

Edward cleared his throat. "Bella?"

"Um, yes?" I went back to getting dressed, trying to pretend that I hadn't just gotten completely caught up ogling Edward. Why I chose now to get transfixed I didn't know. I just saw him completely naked less than nine hours ago. There was something about the way he looked in boxers, still a little sleepy, fresh out of bed. I was wishing it was a Saturday, badly.

"Do you mind if I get dressed, or would you like me to stay in this attire today?"

I smiled. "Well if it was Saturday, you know what my answer would be. Unfortunately it's not, and I do have to get some work done today." Edward chuckled and I disappeared to brush my teeth.

A little later we were strolling out to the barn hand in hand. We both had the same idea to check on Masen first. When we approached his stall he jumped just a little, but then looked at us curiously. I walked up to the bars. "Hey buddy. You ready for some breakfast? I'll bet your hungry." Masen turned his head so he was watching me out of one large brown eye, one ear turned toward me. Edward stood behind me quietly, just watching. Like yesterday, Masen reached his nose out as far as he could to sniff me, without moving closer.

I grinned at Edward over my shoulder. He just smiled and nodded. I left to go get the feed. When I came back to Masen's stall, Edward took his grain from me and put it in a bucket.

"Go ahead and give him his hay." I opened the door slightly and tossed the hay in the corner. Masen eyed me until the door was shut again, and then wandered over to the hay. He checked to see where Edward and I were before he put his head down to start eating.

Edward pulled up a couple chairs outside the stall and sat in one of them. "Sit for a second love, and I'll tell you what we are going to do today." I plopped down next to him and waited. "Here's my plan. One of us is going to be over here as much as possible. I'm going to hang here with Masen in his stall with his grain for a bit this morning. I want to see if he will even approach me. Depending on how that goes, I may let you give it a try. If you have any projects like tack cleaning, do it over here. Talk to him, he seems to like your voice." I nodded in silent agreement.

"I may have you work Gunner and Remington on the lunge line for the next few days while I work with Masen. You can practice your training methods on horses that aren't as unpredictable, but are still learning. It will also give me a chance to catch any bad habits you have that might put you in a bad situation. Sound like a plan for today?"

I grinned at Edward. "Works for me. What do you want to do about cleaning his stall?"

Edward peeked into the stall slowly. "It's not that bad yet since he arrived late yesterday. Let's see how the morning goes and we will decide later how to tackle that."

I proceeded with my usual morning routine. I could hear Edward's voice as he talked quietly to Masen from outside the stall. I was cleaning my second stall when I heard him open Masen's door, enter, and close it behind him. Edward's voice was calm and very steady.

"Hi Masen. I'm just going to hang out over here. I have your grain." I heard Edward rustling the grain in the bucket. "You can come over any time and have some of it." Things were quiet again. I could picture Edward leaning up against the wall by the door, legs crossed, patiently observing Masen. Every now and then he would rustle the grain again and say a few words to Masen.

An hour and a half later, I was done with stalls. Edward was still in Masen's. I wandered down there slowly. I hummed a little so they both knew I was coming. When I reached the stall, Masen's head popped up, but he didn't jump. "How's it going?"

"Not bad. Hasn't threatened to bite. Has shown some interest in the fact I have grain, but not enough to take a step my way yet." Edward eased out of the stall with the bucket and slid the door shut. "He's still a little jumpy, but definitely more relaxed then yesterday."

"Good." I met Masen's gaze through the stall bars.

"Let's give him a little break and we can lunge Remington."

I met Edward in the crossties and we went over the proper equipment for lunging a horse for training purposes. "Lunging can be as useful for training as riding, if it's done properly. If you just let the horse run around you in a circle, they just burn energy. Channeling that energy is essential to help it become an exercise that strengthens and increases flexibility for the horse."

In the arena, Edward showed me how to set up the equipment. He adjusted side reins, which take the place of reins the rider would be holding. They went from the bridle to the saddle, and were part of the channeling portion of things. Edward showed me how they could be adjusted to turn the horse's head slightly more one way or another, and how to shorten them.

"Bella, pay careful attention to how you hold the lunge line. Because it is so long, it's easy to accidentally wrap it around your hand or foot. Try to always keep the extra off the ground. Don't hold it looped over your hand. If Remington were to suddenly take off and tighten the line, you could be dragged. Remember, you are working against a thousand plus pounds of momentum, and it always will win when up against your tiny weight." I nodded. "Oh, and always wear your gloves."

I held the line like he showed me. Edward stayed in the center of the circle with me and let me start. He stayed quiet and only spoke up if I need to adjust how I was saying or doing something. Remington tested me a little and wouldn't trot when I first asked. Part of the problem was my tone. I had too much of a question in my request.

"You're not asking him to tea Bella. You are telling him to trot. Say it like you mean it, and flick the lunge whip a little."

"Trot Remington." I flicked the end of the whip. Remington gave me a look but then picked up a trot.

"Better. See the difference the tone of voice makes."

"Yes Edward."

We worked both directions, practicing the use of my voice in both upwards and downwards transitions. Slowing Remington took a totally different tone. I had to really lower the pitch of my voice and slow my pronunciation. "Whoooa Remington, and walk." He dropped down from the trot into a nice walk.

"Pretty good Bella. You just need practice. Both Remington and Gunner are going to test you a little, but I think it will be good for you. It's just like doing anything else with a horse, boundaries and consistency are important."

I was so excited I was almost bouncing. Edward just shook his head at me. "Come on, let's get Remington put away and we can go check on Masen."

When we arrived back at Masen's stall, he was still cleaning up scraps of hay. Edward had gone around the back and opened the top half of Masen's back door, so he could look outside. "Now that I'm pretty sure he's not going to do something dumb like try to jump out."

I watched Masen as he used his lips to sweep out bits of hay from among the shavings. His whiskers wiggling back and forth like little antenna. Edward reappeared next to me and offered me the grain bucket.

"Really?" I stared at him, not really believing.

"Really. But I'm going to be sitting right out here. You saw what I did earlier?"

"Yes."

"Just do the same thing. No sudden moves. Let him come to you. Stay standing by the door in case you need to exit quickly."

"Okay." I was nervous. I took a deep breath to calm myself before I opened the stall door. That was one thing I did know, horses read emotions with no problem whatsoever. Masen did not need to have anyone feeding his apprehension. I put my hand on the latch.

"Bella?" I looked over my shoulder at Edward. He gave me a big smile. "You'll do fine." The butterflies in my stomach disappeared instantly. I blew him a kiss and opened the door.

I slid into the stall quietly. Masen kept looking for food in the bedding, but one ear and eye were directed at me. "Hi Masen. It's me again. Remember we talked yesterday." I reached into the bucket and rustled the grain. "You want some grain?" Masen flicked his ear at me, but in general acted as if I wasn't there.

"You are out of hay you know." I gently shook the grain bucket again. The sound of the oats rustling in the bucket caused Masen to flick an ear again. I stood there quietly watching him. "This is a good place to be, I promise. Edward is a good guy, and I'm nice too." I wondered if Edward was rolling his eyes at me in the aisle way.

"You're not rolling your eyes out there at me are you Cullen?"

"Of course not love."

Masen lifted his head up listening to our conversation. He looked over at me and I rustled the grain, showing him a handful. He leaned his body my way, but then changed his mind and stomped one front foot.

"What Masen? I saw that. You thought about coming over here. Are you stamping your foot because you want the grain, but don't want to move?" Masen took a drink of water and then looked at me again, water dripping from his mouth.

"You are a messy boy Masen. Look at you dribbling water everywhere. Good thing you are so handsome, to make up for bad table manners." I heard Edward snort out in the aisle. "What Cullen?"

"Nothing, you're cute that's all."

"What do you think Masen? Think that is what he's thinking." Masen nodded his head in my direction. "Yep, that's what I thought too."

"I don't like that I'm the subject of conversation you are having with a horse Swan. How do you know what he's thinking?" Edward was enjoying this.

"Same way I know what you are thinking Edward, I can see it in his eyes."

Edward chuckled. "Somehow I believe that."

Finally I left Masen's stall after about forty five minutes. Edward could tell I was a little disappointed. "Love, Rome wasn't built in a day. Patience."

"I know." Edward reached down and pulled me to his chest.

"You are so adorable Triple B when you are frustrated, but trying to pretend you aren't."

"Well Triple C, if you haven't figured it out yet, I have a little trouble with any kind of frustration." I leaned my hips into his and smiled.

"Oh, are we going to go have our romp in the hay now?" Edward waggled his eyebrows at me and gave my ass a little squeeze.

"You wish. I have another horse to lunge, and you need to ride Sparty." I reached around and grabbed his ass in return.

"Slave driver."

"Damn straight. You have to work for your romp in the hay." I winked.

Edward shook his head at me as we headed to get horses. Edward rode in the arena while I lunged Gunner. He would call out tips or changes I needed to make occasionally, but for the most part I was on my own. Gunner was easier in some ways to work with then Remington. He wasn't as stubborn, but he was more excitable. At one point he did exactly what Edward warned me about. Something spooked him and he bolted a bit on the line. Edward called out down the arena.

"Brace yourself Bella. Give him some line but keep him turning on the circle. Talk to him."

The amount of power on the other end of the line was incredible. I really understood now why it would be a very bad idea to get caught up in the lunge line. I talked low to Gunner. After a couple circles running, he slowed to a regular canter.

"Good job love." I didn't say anything, I was focused on Gunner. Edward and I finished up at the same time. In the crossties I reminded him about Masen's stall.

"Hmm. He seems slightly more comfortable with you. Why don't you give him his hay, then take the portable bucket in with you and just pick out what is necessary. I will be there to keep an eye on things."

"Okay." We walked over and I grabbed Masen's dinner portion of hay. When I opened the door to his stall, he just watched me. I tossed the hay to him and he dove in. Carefully I brought in the pick and bucket. I kept one eye on Masen at all times, and made sure I talked to him as I moved nearer him.

"Hey Masen, I'm just going to move over here and scoop up some of your mess okay?" I moved closer as I picked up manure. Masen watched me as he chewed, but didn't seem too worried. I was actually able to get close enough to him that if I wanted to pet him, I could've. I finished up and took everything out of the stall. Edward was standing there grinning.

"Nicely done. Here, take the grain and give it another try." I gave Edward a quick kiss and took the bucket. Back in the stall I started out a little closer then I had been earlier. Edward stood where he could see what was happening without being so close that Masen would be distracted.

"Masen, you sure you don't want your grain now?" I ran my hand through the contents of the bucket. Masen picked his head up and his ears pricked my direction. "I'll meet you halfway?"

"Careful Bella."

"It's okay Edward. Trust me." I heard Edward sigh, but kept his mouth shut. I knew this wasn't easy for him. I took a couple slow steps towards Masen and paused, playing with the grain again. Masen sniffed in my direction. "Come on buddy, I know how you feel. You are sure that this is just the same trap you've fallen for before. I promise it isn't."

We stood there watching each other. I could see Masen thinking things through. He took one step towards me. I let a breath out that I didn't know I was holding. "Edward, did you see that?"

"Yes I did. Keep going love."

I took another step towards Masen and stopped. After a couple minutes, Masen came one step closer to me. "Good job buddy, you are getting there. Just get close enough and I'll give you some grain." A few minutes after each step I took, Masen would match me. He was close enough now that if I offered him some grain in my hand, he could get it.

Slowly I stirred the grain with my hand. Masen raised his nose a little and sniffed towards the bucket. "You want some? Here's your chance." If Masen had been threatening to bite like yesterday, I wouldn't have used my hand, but he'd been calm so far. I scooped up a handful of grain and stretched my arm towards him. Keeping my fingers flat so there was nothing he could grab, I offered him the grain.

I just stood patiently while Masen thought it over. His eyes kept looking at the grain in my hand, and then at me. "No tricks Masen, I promise." After several more minutes passed, Masen stretched his nose to my hand. I kept my breathing calm and even as his muzzle came closer. Tentatively his lips made contact with my palm, scooped up some of the grain, and then he backed up several steps. He stood there chewing it and watching me.

Edward's voice spoke quietly from the aisle. "Wow. Go ahead and leave the rest of the grain in his bin Bella." I poured it in and left the stall. Edward grabbed me up into his arms the moment I set the bucket down. "You are amazing, you know that right?"

I just shrugged. "I think he knows I understand his emotional scars."

Edward set me down and looked in my eyes. "I know. Every day I find a reason to love you more Bella Swan." Edward hugged me to his chest.

"Thank you for trusting me Edward, I know you were freaking out a little."

"Was it that obvious?" He kissed the top of my head.

"Only a little."

"You're welcome." We looked in Masen's stall once more before we left. He was munching the grain and looking rather content. "You know Bella; I think you just radiate love, and it improves everything it touches."

I looked up at him as we walked to get the hay for the other horses. "That's quite the compliment. I don't know if I'm that powerful Edward."

Edward turned me to look at him. "Well you have certainly improved my life. I was a much more hopeless case then Masen. That's why I think he will recover fine, given time and love."

I smiled and walked my fingers up his chest. "Love is a powerful thing." I reached up on my tippy toes to kiss him.

"Yes it is."

We loaded the hay and Edward helped me feed. As we headed into the house the wind was blowing a bit and rain was starting to fall. A few leaves were falling off the trees and sliding across the driveway.

"Looks like fall is here handsome. Your favorite right?"

Edward opened the door and we paused in the entryway taking our boots off. "Mmm hmm. You remember that huh?"

"Of course I do, I remember everything."

"Everything?" He raised an eyebrow at me before he took my hand.

"You want to test me? Go for it Cullen." We walked into the kitchen and Edward picked me up and sat me on the counter.

"Okay. What was I wearing when we first met?"

"Easy, black jeans and a blue shirt." I grinned at him and swung my feet.

"Hmm. Do you remember the first time we went anywhere together?"

"Of course, the schooling show." I smiled because I could see Edward trying to think of something to trick me with.

"How about why I like fall?"

"Because you like the smell after it rains, having a fire in the fireplace, football, the way the air changes, and the falling leaves." I gave him a triumphant look.

"Damn." Edward rubbed his hands on my thighs as he searched his mind. Suddenly a grin came over his face. "When did I first hear you talk in you sleep?"

That was easy, why did he look so smug. He had to know I would remember that. "The first night you stayed at my apartment."

Edward shook his head grinning.

"It was, you told me when we woke up in the morning."

Edward chuckled.

"What are you keeping from me Cullen?"

"Remember when Aston colicked?" I nodded. "Well I came down to check on him at midnight, and you were already there, asleep in his stall." Edward waited a moment to let that sink in. "I was so amazed to see you there, and I didn't want to wake you, so I turned to leave. Suddenly you said my name."

I was blushing now. "I did not."

"Yes you sure did. I thought I had woken you and I came back, but you were still asleep. I stood there for a few moments to see if you'd say anything else. I wasn't dissapointed."

I groaned. "Well it can't be any worse then what was really the second time you heard me talk in my sleep. I don't think it's fair to ask me to remember something that occurred when I was unconscious Edward."

"Do you want to know what you said?" I looked at him waiting. He licked his lips and smiled again. "It's one of my favorite memories of you, because it was when I realized I couldn't ignore my feelings toward you anymore. You said 'Edward, so handsome. You are mmmmmm….' and then you smiled." Edward winked at me. "I've always wanted to know what the mmmmmm meant."

"Like I remember. I was probably dreaming about you in your breeches, or some other sexy attire."

We looked at each other for a moment. "That was when you finally got it handsome?"

"Yep, although that wasn't when I was first attracted to you. Do you remember when you figured it out?" He took my braid and started letting my hair down.

"Yes, the schooling show."

Edward looked confused. "The schooling show? Really?"

"Well, I kind of overheard what you told Bitch and Bitchier. When you said I was beautiful inside and out?" I stroked my fingers up his arms.

Edward nodded and smiled. "I remember."

"I'd never heard anyone say that about me. At that point trying to ignore my feelings for you became impossible."

"I'm sorry you had to hear the skank sisters with their nasty comments." He frowned remembering that little event.

"I'm not. Your reaction made it all worth it." I rubbed his shoulders lightly with my fingers.

Edward combed his fingers through my hair. "I'm glad." He leaned in and kissed me gently. I wrapped my feet around the back of his legs as I slid my tongue in his mouth. His hands tightened in my hair slightly and I hummed into his mouth a little. Running his fingers down my back, Edward tucked them into my back pockets and scooted me closer to the edge of the counter. My head fell back as Edward moved his lips down my jawline and neck.

"You have the most beautiful neck love. Did you know that?" He was still nibbling along the side where my neck met my shoulder.

"Nope I didn't."

"Tastes good too." Edward took his tongue and ran it along the base of my neck, pausing to kiss the hollow in the center.

"Mmmmmm."

Edward's eyes shot up to mine. "I've heard that sound before. Now I know what you were dreaming about that night."

"You do not!"

"I'd bet money on it. That's the only time you make that sound. And I know _all_ your sounds." Edward stroked my cheek with one finger.

I just blushed and giggled. "Fine, whatever. I honestly don't remember." Edward helped me down and we got busy making dinner. This was one of my favorite times of day. The two of us in the kitchen, making dinner, teasing one another, and generally just being silly. I also used the time to stare at Edward when he wasn't looking. He used it as an opportunity to see how many times he could grab my ass.

Later that night, when we were curled up in the papasan, naughty idea number five came to me. Frankly I was surprised I hadn't thought of it before now.

"Edward?" He was rubbing my back as he channel hopped. I nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck and kissed him.

"What love?"

"Wanna hear naughty idea number five?" I played with the neck on his t –shirt.

"Of course I do." He set the remote down and looked at me. "I'm all ears."

"Well, I was just thinking when it gets a little colder, that there might be additional benefits to having a fire in the fireplace up here." I smiled sweetly at him.

"Are you telling me you want to have sex in front of a fire up here?" I felt him stirring underneath me. This naughty idea thing was fun.

"Mmm hmm." I kept playing with the neck of his shirt, running my fingers over and slightly under it. "Clue please?"

"Crap I 'm running out of clues. Okay you will be wearing very tight black pants."

"How tight?"

"Very." I looked up and Edward was wearing his crooked smile.

I rolled my eyes. "Great. I get to be uncomfortable so you can see me in tight pants." Edward chuckled. "You know other guys will be at this party right? That there is a risk that someone else will stare at me, or more specifically, my ass."

Edward grimaced for a second. "I know…..but the benefits far outweigh the disadvantages. Mainly that I get to take you home at the end and get you out of the tight pants." He smiled again with that idea.

I sat there trying to think of who the hell he was dressing us up as. All black outfits, tight on me, bad boy style for him. I thought back to when Edward came up with his little plan, and it hit me. I sat up and stared at him. "No. You wouldn't."

Edward had been watching me and I think he knew I had figured it out. "I wouldn't what Bella."

"Would our costume have something to do with the movie Alice and I were singing along to that night?"

Edward grinned. "Maybe."

"Holy crap. You are dressing me like Sandy in the end of Grease, and you are going as Danny."

"Bingo." He looked so pleased with himself.

"I cannot believe you want me in pants that tight. Are you insane? I don't have the figure for that!"

Edward's expression became serious. "Bella, that thought is what's insane. You have the perfect body for that outfit. Every time I think about it, well, it's very distracting. In fact I don't know how I'm going to actually be able to leave the house with you wearing it. Except Alice would kill me, then you, if we skipped her party. Besides, she and Jasper are going as Rizzo and Kenicki."

"You really think I can pull it off?" I still wasn't sure, but Edward was so excited. If he was positive I could wear it, and it made him happy, then I would wear it.

"I'm so sure that you can, that I'm going to make you keep the costume. So we can use it again later."

Even though the game was over, that was when I started thinking of naughty idea number six.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So.....Bella in tight clothes, Edward as a bad boy. Any bets how long they will make it before they have to have each other on Halloween?? Hee hee**

**Hope you enjoyed the lemon with Showerward.......mmmmmm, I'd take that kind of shower anyday, anytime.**

**I hope you will drop me a review with your favorite part or line. I will do my best to respond this time. My next exam isn't until next thursday, and ch 27 is started.**

**What shall I tempt/bribe you with today? I know.......Lumbarward.......he's outside, wearing a dark blue flannel shirt, a grey t-shirt and black button fly jeans. You watch as he chops up some wood for you. Oh no, he's gotten too warm and takes off the flannel shirt. His t-shirt is adhered to his body, his muscled back and chest showing through the damp fabric. A grunt escapes him with every swing of the axe. He stops to wipe the sweat off his brow and catches you staring. "Hey there baby." A crooked smile crosses his face. "Once I'm done with this wood, do you want to see mine?"**

**Um, yes please!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Edward is sitting on my couch frowning at me......**

**E: Sit down here with me Casey**

**C: Okay, what's wrong Edward, are you mad at me for something?**

**E: Not mad, just....irritated. You were supposed to be done with 27 yesterday and have it posted. What gives?**

**C: Edward, I'm really sorry, but I had an exam in clinical pathology on Thursday and I have another in Virology on Monday. Things have been a little crazy. I feel bad, really I do. But it's done now, and I'm posting it after only reading through it once. You know how hard that is for my type A self.**

**E: You know I don't like to be kept waiting when you are writing a lemon. _*crooked smile*_ If I didn't know better, I would think you were looking for a little "punishment." _*Brings out a crop from under the couch and sets it on couch between us*_**

**C: _*Blushes*_ Ummm, not intentionally but now that you mention it........**

**SO.....anyway......RL got in the way, very sorry. I will always try to aim for a Friday post, but I will not guarantee it. I hope you all understand. For now I will just promise that you will get a new chapter at some point between Friday and Sunday. Hopefully I won't have to break it.**

**I own nothing, S. Meyer owns the characters. I just twist them in my own wicked ways.**

**This lemon is shamwow worthy.....so go get one and sit on it.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 27**

**EPOV**

The next few days we both made slow but steady progress with Masen. We were able to enter his stall without spooking him. He would allow us to approach him and pet him. Masen was still wearing his halter, just as a precaution. I had mentioned to Bella that we would probably start turning him out to pasture soon, so he could have time to just be a horse. Today's goal was to put him in the crossties and groom him. A minor thing for the other horses, but a big step for Masen.

When Bella was done with the stalls I went to get Masen. He eyed me cautiously when I fastened the lead rope to his halter, but went with me without fighting. I walked him over to the grooming area. Bella was leaning against the wall watching.

"Bella, give us some room just in case Masen has trouble." Silently Bella moved off to the side. I slowly led Masen in and turned him around. I scratched his neck and reassured him. He stood patiently next to me. "Good boy Masen." I clipped one cross tie and then the other to each side of his halter, always talking to him. The ties had quick releases in case he panicked suddenly. I put the lead rope over his neck and stepped back a couple steps. Masen took a couple steps and realized he was tied. His eyes widened a second. "Easy boy, you're fine." Masen took a few nervous steps in place and then stood still.

I heard Bella take a deep breath behind me. I realized she'd been holding it waiting to see what Masen would do. Looking over my shoulder I gave her a smile. "Relax love." Bella smiled back at me. "Go grab some brushes for him." Bella disappeared into the tack room and returned a few minutes later with a groom box. I took it from her, "You can come closer Bella, just be ready to move quickly if you need to."

"Okay Edward." She leaned against the wall near me. I started brushing Masen, taking my time, watching him closely. Every now and then his ears would start to go back, but one of us would talk to him and Masen would relax again. I crossed to his other side and began brushing the other side. Rain had started to hit the barn roof heavily. Bella gazed up and listened. "Wow it's really beginning to pour out there."

I nodded. "Typical Northwest fall." A large gust of wind blew across the barn and a branch of some sort hit the roof with a loud bang. Masen startled in the crossties. He started backing in the grooming area, his hooves dancing on the rubber matting. "Whoa Masen its okay." Two things happened simultaneously. Bella stepped forward to try to help calm him as Masen tossed his head in frustration and fear. He pulled back hard enough that both crossties popped off his halter, as they were meant to. I ducked to the side as I took hold of the lead rope around Masen's neck. "Easy, easy bud."

"Shit! Ow!" Bella yelled out from the other side of Masen.

I was still getting Masen to settle. "You okay Bella?"

"Yeah." I knew that tone of voice, she was hiding something. I peeked over Masen quickly. Bella was hunched over a little, propped against the wall.

"No you aren't. Hang on, let me get Masen put away." I led him out of the grooming area, talking quietly to him as he tried to trot next to me in the aisle. I didn't want him to think he was in trouble. I gave Masen a quick pet before I let him go in his stall. Bella was sitting on the bench outside the tack room, cradling her left hand. I ran over and squatted down next to her.

"What happened? Let me see." Bella held out her left hand to me. I could see it was already bruising.

"The snap from the crosstie hit the back of my hand and fingers. I just didn't move fast enough. It wasn't Masen's fault Edward." Bella looked worried that I would blame him.

"Of course it wasn't, not directly. Just one of those bad luck things. But your hand is swelling pretty fast. Can you move your fingers?" Bella tried to wiggle them, but cringed and sucked in her breath. Her face turned pretty white. "We need to get that looked at, come on."

"Edward I'm sure it will be fine if I ice it….." I took Bella's good hand and pulled her up.

"Maybe, but I would feel better if my Dad looked at it. He's on today at the ER. Go get in the car, I'll grab you and ice pack and we'll go see him."

Bella sighed. "Fine. It's been awhile since I've been to the emergency room anyway. Maybe they've remodeled." She was still grumbling under her breath as she walked towards my car. I texted Dad to let him know we were coming and what had happened.

Bella was sitting with her left hand gingerly lying in her lap when I got in the car. I handed her the ice and helped get it settled carefully across the back of her hand and fingers. She was frowning slightly to herself. Leaning over I turned her to look at me. "Love, it will be fine."

"Oh I know. I'm just frustrated that I'll be not able to do much if I _did_ do something to it."

I kissed her on the lips lightly. "Well then I get to take care of you, and you know I love that." Bella smiled.

Fortunately the ER was only about twenty minutes away. Bella refused to let me pull in at the ER entrance. She insisted we park and walk in. "I'm not dying Edward. It won't kill me to walk under my own power inside."

When we walked in I approached the desk nurse and told her who I was. She paged my Dad. I sat in a chair and pulled Bella down into my lap while we waited. A few minutes later Dad came out and beckoned to us to follow him.

"Hey there you two. I wasn't expecting to see you this soon, but I guess you weren't planning on it." I chuckled and Bella groaned.

"Not that I don't love seeing you Carlisle, but I prefer a more casual setting." Bella rolled her eyes at me when I laughed again.

Dad steered us into an empty exam area. A registration nurse came and took all of Bella's information. When she was finished Dad returned, pulling the curtain around the bed Bella was sitting on.

"Alright let's have a look at what the crosstie did." He gently removed the ice and picked up Bella's hand. "I think the crosstie won this round Bella." He flexed her wrist. "Any pain here?" Bella shook her head. Dad pressed his fingers lightly across the top of her hand and Bella flinched. I watched the color drain from her face again. "Pretty painful?"

"Kinda." I had grabbed Bella's good hand and held it between both of mine. Dad and I exchanged a look. He knew she was trying to downplay it. I was glad she was as transparent to him as she was to me.

"Okay, move your fingers for me Bella." Bella twitched her fingers slightly. At least she was able to move them now. "Does it hurt to move them?" Bella nodded. "Where?"

"Across the top of my hand mostly."

Dad flipped her hand over and checked the other side. "Well I don't think you broke anything, but we will radiograph it to make sure. Put the ice back on and they will come get you in a minute. Then I'll be back." He gave us both a smile.

"Thanks Carlisle." Dad nodded at her and disappeared. A few minutes later the technician came and took Bella to have her hand imaged. I paced a little waiting for her return, thanking my lucky stars the crosstie snap had only hit Bella's hand. It really was a freak thing, and any of the horses could've done it. However they were all less likely than Masen to have done it. I shook my head and reminded myself that it was just bad luck.

Bella reappeared around the curtain and sat back on the edge of the bed. I hugged her and she leaned into my chest with a sigh. "Sorry Edward."

I rubbed her back. "What do you have to be sorry for love?"

"Oh that I didn't move out of the way fast enough and now I've hosed up your afternoon."

I shook my head. "Bella you need to stop blaming yourself when shit like this happens. That is just it, shit happens. Don't worry about it. I'm just glad it was only your hand that was hit, it could've been worse." I leaned back and looked down at her. "You never hose up anything for me, ever. Got it?"

Bella smiled. "Got it." She leaned back into my chest and I kissed the top of her head.

Dad returned about thirty minutes later. "Sorry. I had to pull a light brite peg out of a kid's nose. He wasn't exactly receptive to having it removed." Bella and I both snickered.

Bella was still grinning as Dad brought up her images on the computer screen. "I used to love that toy as a kid. But I never did that."

"You were smarter than that love."

Once the pictures of Bella's hand were up, Dad peered at them for a few moments. "Good news, no breaks. So just a really bad sprain and bruise." Dad turned and looked at Bella. "Young woman, you have earned yourself an ace wrap, maybe some Vicodin, and at least a week off from stall cleaning etc."

"A week??" Bella's jaw dropped.

"Yes a week. Doctor's orders. You need to let that hand rest from any activities that will stress it. No heavy lifting, shoveling, or anything that might cause you to twist or put strain on that area. I'll be right back."

Bella sighed as Dad walked around the curtain. Then she suddenly giggled. I moved to stand in front of her. "What is making you giggle?" Bella blushed and then gave me a grin.

"Well he said no twisting or heavy lifting, and I instantly thought it's a good thing for you I'm right handed." She giggled some more. Apparently I was being a bit dense, because I didn't get it.

"Explain please, why is it good for me?"

Bella raised an eyebrow at me. Reaching down with her right hand, she placed it right over my groin. "Like I said, it's a good thing I'm right handed."

"You little devil. It's not nice to give me a hard on in front of my father."

"Yes I really don't want to see that." My Dad's voice spoke out behind me and we both jumped. Bella snatched her hand back and I spun around. Dad was doing his best not to completely lose it laughing at us. He was shaking his head as he set down what he needed to wrap Bella's hand. "But it does remind me of some of the fun your Mom and I have had in the hospital over the years." He winked at us.

"Oh God Dad, please don't go there." Bella was laughing next to me, but she gave me a sympathetic smile. Dad expertly wrapped up Bella's hand. "You're getting five star treatment Bella. Usually he has a nurse do that."

"Well if it had been you Edward, instead of this beautiful woman, I would've had a nurse do it." Dad fastened the clips on the bandage.

"Thanks Dad. I'm feeling the love, really." Bella leaned her head against my arm while Dad finished up. He patted me on the shoulder and handed me a prescription for Bella. Bella tried to insist she didn't need any pain medication.

"Just in case Bella, humor me. You may need it tonight to help you sleep if it's really hurting. Keep icing it too. Edward I expect a call tomorrow with a status report."

"Yes Dad." I tucked the slip in my pocket and helped Bella hop down. Dad gave Bella a side hug.

"Bella, steer clear of flying objects, okay?"

"Okay Carlisle, I'll do my best." Bella smiled at him.

Dad pointed at her. "One week. And I know Edward will hold you to it." Bella rolled her eyes but nodded.

"I'll sit on her if I have to." I knew Bella was going to fight the restrictions on her activity level.

Dad walked away. Quietly next to me I heard Bella whisper. "Sit on me huh? Promises, promises."

I took her good hand. "If you really want me to I can do that Bella." Bella laughed and shoved her shoulder into mine.

We stopped at the drug store on the way home. Bella's hand was getting pretty achy. When we got home she went inside to take some Advil and I fed the horses. I walked in the bedroom to find her sitting on the side of the bed looking a little upset. "What is it love?"

Bella threw her hands in the air. "I have to pee and I can't undo my jeans." I started to laugh but stopped when she shot me a nasty glare.

"Sorry love. I shouldn't laugh. Would you like some help?"

"Yes with the jeans please. Not with the peeing." Bella stood up and I unbuttoned them for her. "Be right back." She disappeared into the bathroom and I sat on the bed waiting for her. A few minutes later she came back out, her jeans still unfastened. "I guess I have to pick easier clothes to get in and out of for the next few days."

"Well I have no objections to that idea." I winked at her.

"You wouldn't." She went over to the dresser and dug out some shorts and a tank top. Bella managed to shimmy out of her jeans and shirt on her own. She started to reach back to unfasten her bra and stopped. I waited for what I knew was next. "Edward?"

"Coming." I crossed the floor and unhooked her bra for her. I kissed the nape of her neck once I was done. "Happy to be of service." Once her tank top was on Bella turned to me and wrapped her good arm around my neck.

"Thank you Edward." Bella stretched up and kissed me.

"Anytime." I wrapped my arm around her waist and we went to put something together for dinner. After we ate we crashed in the papasan like we usually did. I'd brought the ice up for Bella, and she was dutifully using it on her hand.

"Is it hurting much love?"

Bella shook her head. "It's not too bad." I looked at her. Once again I could tell she was hiding it.

"You know it's completely useless for you to downplay it Bella. I can tell it's bothering you a fair amount."

Bella turned her face up to gaze at me. "How?"

"You get a little wrinkle between your eyebrows, and your eyes don't look the same."

Bella shook her head. "Love you." She kissed the side of my neck.

"Love you too. Do you want some pain meds?" Bella nodded. "Be right back." I brought her a Vicoden and some water. After she had taken it I scooted back underneath her. Bella curled up with both her legs on my lap and I draped my arm over them. She rested her injured hand on my chest.

We'd been sitting there watching TV for about a half an hour when she giggled.

"What's funny Bella?" She looked up at me. Her eyes were glazed over. Bella was higher than a kite. "Never mind, I think I know."

"Know what my sexy man?" There was a silly grin on her face.

I rolled my eyes. "Have you ever taken Vicoden before?" Bella shook her head and then laughed again.

"Wheee." She shook her head again. "That makes my head feel funny." I chuckled.

"I'm sure it does. I'm glad I only gave you one. No more than one for you, that's for sure." Bella stuck her tongue out at me.

"You're no fun Eddie."

"Bella….you know I hate Eddie." She giggled more and snuggled into my neck.

"My teddy Eddie. I love you." Bella ran one finger up and down my neck.

"I love you too Bella. I think we need to put you to bed." I wrapped one arm under legs. "Hold onto my neck." Bella wrapped her arm around me as I stood up and carried her to the bedroom.

"Oooh, my big strong man. Are you going to have your way with me once you put me to bed?"

I shook my head down at her. "Not tonight I'm not." Bella pouted at me as I set her on the edge of the bed. "Bella, you will be out the moment your head hits the pillow, I guarantee it."

Bella flopped back on her pillow and grinned at me. She looked around the room as she waited a few seconds. "Nope, didn't happen." She beckoned at me with her finger. "Come here Edward."

I decided to humor her. Actually Bella had no clue how tempting she was laying there all stoned and cute. I wouldn't do that to her though. Hell she'd fall asleep halfway through. She had no tolerance for drugs it seemed. Something I would have to remember if Bella ever needed pain meds again.

"Alright love, you get under the covers. I'm going to lock up the house and then I'll come have my way with you."

"Woohoo!" Bella pumped one fist in the air before she scrambled under the blankets. "I'll be waiting right here." She patted the bed next to her. "Don't take too long."

It was taking all my willpower not to laugh at her. "Okay I won't." I knew Bella wasn't going to believe me in the morning. It was very likely she wouldn't remember being like this. I grabbed my cell phone and turned the video camera on. "Wave hi to the camera Bella." She smiled and waved to me. "Now what are you waiting for again?"

Bella sat up a little pointed her finger at me. Very seriously she said, "Edward, I'm waiting for you to lock up the house. Then you said you would come back and have your way with me. So obviously I'm waiting for you to have your way with me. Hurry up!" Bella flopped back again.

"Okay, just making sure we are clear on the plans for the evening."

"Get going mister…..I want you back here and in me in less than five minutes." She held up three fingers, and then switched it to five. "Yea, five minutes."

I turned off the camera. "Be right back." I disappeared down the hall. As I was descending the stairs I heard Bella call to me.

"Edddwwwardd. I'm waaiiiittting." Now that I was out of earshot I let my laughter go. She was definitely not going to believe me in the morning. I took my time returning to the bedroom. Bella was sound asleep, like I had predicted, a funny little smile on her face. Once I had stripped to my boxers I turned the light out and climbed in bed. Instinctively Bella rolled towards me. I made sure her back was against my chest so that her hand wouldn't be pinned between us.

When I woke the next morning Bella didn't move one inch. Careful not to disturb her, I crawled out of bed. Before I went downstairs I made sure the alarm was off. Bella was going to sleep in today, whether she knew it or not. There was an early morning text from my Dad asking how Bella was doing. I called him back as I walked out to the barn.

"Hey Dad, got your text."

"Edward, how is Bella doing?"

"Well she was still asleep when I left the house. However last night she was very entertaining on the Vicoden." I chuckled to myself remembering the little video I had taken.

"I take it she doesn't handle narcotics well?"

"Apparently Bella is a cheap date, but don't tell her I told you."

"Your secret is safe with me Edward." I could hear the smile in Dad's voice. "How does it look?"

"Well last night it hadn't swelled much more, but its bandaged remember? Kind of hard for me to tell." The horses were whinnying as they heard my voice.

"Unwrap it at some point today and let me know how it looks. I know with all those horse legs you have bandaged over the years you can manage rewrapping Bella's hand."

"Will do. She should still use ice today?" I was grabbing hay as we finished up our conversation.

"Yes she should, through today."

"Alright, thanks Dad, for everything."

"No problem, I'll expect to hear from you later." We hung up and I got going with the morning routine. It was almost noon before Bella showed up at the barn. I was about to go to the house and make sure she wasn't in a Vicoden coma.

"Good morning love, or almost good afternoon." Bella was wearing a pair of yoga pants and a long sleeved t-shirt. "I see you found some easier clothes to get in and out of. Did you sleep okay?"

Bella yawned and fell against my chest. "I slept like the dead. How come you didn't wake me?"

"You needed to sleep off the Vicoden."

"Oh yeah, I forgot I took that last night. Come to think of it, I don't remember going to bed. Did I fall asleep on you or something?" She looked up at me with a little confusion.

"Or something is the best answer. I have to say that you gorked out on Vicoden was quite the entertainment." I leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"I wasn't gorked out." Bella looked a little insulted.

"You were completely stoned Bella. In fact I took a little video with my cell phone to show you today. I knew you wouldn't believe me when I told you what you were saying to me last night."

"Whatever. Alright, why don't you show me this proof you speak of." I led Bella to the office and she sat in my lap. I pulled out my cell phone and replayed the video for her. Her cheeks grew very pink as she watched the images of her on our bed. Her good hand came up over her mouth, which had fallen open.

"Oh my God. I was such an idiot. I don't remember any of that." Bella looked at me wide eyed.

"You weren't an idiot, you were very cute. And I knew you wouldn't remember so that's why I took the video. By the time I came back you were completely unconscious and drooling."

Bella snorted. "I do not drool!"

"You do when you are on narcotics. You also snore, but funny enough you don't talk in your sleep."

Bella shook her head. "Well thank God for something, I think."

"I don't know. I like when you talk in your sleep. That's when I learn all sorts of interesting things about you." I slowly stood and slid Bella off my lap.

"So, what can I do to help?"

"Today, absolutely nothing." Bella gave me a dirty look. "You heard my Dad. Give me all the mean looks you want. Today you can watch me, or you can go hang in the house and watch a movie, read a book. But that's it." I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Please?"

"Well since you said please. Fine, I'll watch you for awhile. You are better than anything I could ever find on TV." Bella gave me a smile as she parked herself in the chair outside the tack room.

"Even Patrick Swayze in Dirty Dancing?" Bella pretended to look like she had to think it over. I threw a bit of carrot at her which she caught in her lap and tossed back at me.

"Close, but you win over Patrick. He was incredibly hot, so that gives you an idea of the magnitude of sexiness I think you have."

The rest of the afternoon flew by. Bella and I chatted as I tacked up and rode the horses that needed work. I also brought Masen back out but we just worked in the crossties without fastening him today. We didn't need a repeat of yesterday shaking his confidence more. Bella was careful to place herself out of range, more for my sanity then any fear she had.

Towards the end of the day I could tell Bella's hand was starting to bother her. She headed into the house to ice it. A little later I joined her on the couch. "Dad wants me to unwrap it and look so I can report in." Bella laughed and dutifully gave me her hand. Once I had the wrap off, I grimaced a little looking at it. The back of her hand was purple and swollen. I was glad to see the swelling hadn't really increased any. Bella flexed her fingers for me and said that it was less painful. After I wrapped it back up, I texted Dad the update.

That was how the next four days went. Bella played the role of my shadow at the barn. It was nice to get a chance to just talk with her. Not that we didn't do that, but most mornings we were occupied doing other chores. By day five I let Bella start cleaning some tack. She was driving me crazy for something to do.

Bella was also getting frustrated that I wouldn't make love to her. I told her I just wanted to give her hand a few days to heal. She would mutter words at me that sounded like 'I'm not some fragile doll.' Or 'Thinks he's going to break me?' I knew I would cave soon because a sexually denied Bella was a dangerous thing. If I wasn't careful, I'd wake up to her riding me. Hmm, actually was that really such a bad thing?

I mentally smacked myself before I could imagine that thought any further. I could hear Bella down the aisle on the phone with Alice. They were planning on getting together this weekend to fit Bella's costume. As I approached I caught the tail end of the conversation.

"That is a great idea Alice. You are a genius. I don't know how I forgot that. No it wasn't the narcotics, I haven't taken any in four days." Bella grinned at me. "No I agree that would definitely change things. Of course I'll fill you in this weekend. Talk to you later Alice. I'll tell him." Bella hung up her phone. "Alice says she loves you."

"My sister, so sweet. What else did you guys talk about?"

"Not much, this weekend, some shopping ideas. Alice's usual crazy plans. I'm going to head inside to clean up. Angela called and said she's not going out of town tomorrow, so she will be able to be here this weekend."

I sighed. "Good, we can both sleep in then." Bella smiled and left for the house. Once I was done with everything I followed her. Our evening was relaxed and easy. Bella decided to head for bed a little early, she was yawning her head off. I took the wrap off and checked her hand. It was looking much better. We were going to leave the bandage off tonight. Bella had been taking the ace wrap off in her sleep the last couple nights anyway. After I was tired of watching the news I joined her. She was curled up under the blankets, facing away from me when I came in. I shut the light off before I crawled under the covers. I slid my arm over her and pulled her to me.

"What the hell is this Bella?" Her front was covered in what felt like satin, but when her back met my chest, all I felt was mostly bare skin. I rolled over and turned the light on as Bella giggled next to me. Turning back over Bella was laying on her stomach next to me, the comforter still over her.

"What the hell is what Edward?" A very naughty smile lit up Bella's face. I pulled the blanket back and gasped at what she was wearing. Her backside was covered in a criss cross of narrow red satin strips, and that was it. The fabric pieces fell over the curve of her shoulders and the small of her back. The final few strips draped over the creamy skin of her bottom.

I gestured vaguely to her outfit. "What are you wearing Bella?"

"Oh this?" Bella rolled on her side and I was relieved and disappointed that she was completely covered up front. "This was the surprise you wanted from Victoria's secret so many months ago." She laid her head on her pillow and ran her thumb through one of the fabric pieces attached at her waist.

"That outfit isn't a surprise. It's a felony." Bella giggled and rolled back on her stomach, crossing her ankles behind her in the air. Like I had told myself earlier, a sexually deprived Bella was deadly. I was just as deprived, but clearly Bella had me beat in the devious department.

I blinked and just stared at her. I couldn't help it. Every time I thought it wouldn't be possible to desire Bella more, she would pull something like this. "Hmm, a felony. Well then, are you going to punish me Edward?" Bella wet her lower lip and then bit it. Damn it all to hell, she was using every weapon in her arsenal. I was ready to wave the white flag of surrender, from my very hard cock.

I scooted closer to her and traced one finger through the windows of bare skin down her back. "Well, I could punish you by making you wait another night or two. But I really am not fond of riding with a permanent erection."

Bella nodded and waited patiently as I traced the lines of satin over her ass. "I really like this outfit Bella."

"I thought you might."

"Do you know how hard it is for me to resist you when you are looking like this?" I wrapped my arm around her and rolled, pulling her on top of me.

Bella sat up and smiled down at me. The dark waves of her hair contrasting against the red satin. "I was hoping for impossible." She ran her fingertips along the skin at the waist of my boxers.

"Well you succeeded." I reached up and pulled her back down to me for a kiss. I could feel her smiling against my mouth when she was certain I had given in to her.

"Good." Bella leaned down on her elbows and ran the tip of her tongue over my lips. At the same time she pressed down on my erection. I could feel her heat through the thin fabric over me. Closing my eyes I held my breath for few seconds. Everything in me wanted to grab her, flip her over and just take her.

"What are you thinking Edward?" I looked up to see Bella watching me. "Whatever it is I think I like it."

I wrapped my hands around both of her hips. "I was just controlling my inner caveman."

Bella raised one eyebrow. "The same caveman who showed up in the shower? Oh I like him." She rolled her hips again and grinned when my fingers gripped her a little tighter.

"I don't want to be a caveman all the time with you Bella." I didn't, but at the same time, she was driving me mad.

"Oh I know you won't be. But I don't want you to hold back either. Remember," She rubbed sinuously against me again. "For every caveman, there is a cavewoman."

I slid my hands up underneath the satin, cupping both her breasts in my hands. "So who am I looking at now?" I lightly pinched her nipples between my fingers. Bella pressed into my hands as I caressed her, her eyelids closing for a moment. A little smile curled the corner of her mouth up as her eyes opened.

"Definitely a cavewoman." Bella grabbed the hem of her nightgown and pulled it off over her head in one quick move. She watched as my gaze roamed over her body. Every inch of her skin, every freckle, every scar, I took it in. Each time felt like I was seeing her for the first time, and yet, she was so familiar. I took one finger and ran it from below her ear, down the hollow of her neck, following the center of her body, then back up. Bella shivered and goose bumps rose up on her arms.

"Edward……" I pushed up off the bed so we were chest to chest. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her tightly against me. Bella's head fell back with a little moan. At the end of one of her collarbones I started a trail of light kisses. Slowly my lips traveled over to cover her other one equally. Bella wrapped one hand around the back of my neck, tracing her fingers up and down. I sucked at her pulse point and she squirmed against me.

"Bella, do you know what I want you to do to me?" I whispered in her ear, my breath making her shiver again.

"No. What?" Bella's voice was low. Her hips were rocking against mine slowly. I ran my hands down her back into the curve of her waist. My thumbs settled into the little area right above her pelvis. I brought my lips to hers, kissing her upper lip and then her lower lip. Bella brought her hand forward and stroked my face. She ran one finger over my lips and I sucked it in my mouth. I swirled my tongue around it before I let it go.

That was when I decided to try something Bella had alluded to before. Love and desire flowed from Bella's eyes towards me. I kept my gaze locked with hers when I spoke my next words. "I want you….to fuck me."

Bella's pupils dilated instantly. Seconds later her lips crushed into mine, her tongue forcefully delving into my mouth. Groaning I threaded one hand into her hair and pulled her closer. Yep, she liked it when I said fuck. Bella's fingernails gripped into my shoulders. Little moans were coming from Bella as she sucked and nibbled at my mouth. God I loved the sounds she made.

Suddenly Bella pulled back, breathing heavily. Placing her good hand in the center of my chest she forced me back onto the bed. Rising up off me slightly, Bella reached behind to pull my boxers down to my knees. I kicked them off the rest of the way and watched to see what she would do next.

Bella leaned forward and stared into my eyes for a few seconds. The air was electric between us. Slowly she smiled and in a voice that made my heart stop said "Fucking you was my plan all along lover." Okay, just as hot for me to hear her say fuck. She took one of my hands from her waist and pulled it down underneath herself. "Feel that? You do that to me." I stroked my fingers through the moisture running out of her body. I slowly slid two fingers into her, rubbing against her g spot.

Bella ground down against my hand and I pressed my thumb into her clit. A husky moan fell from her lips as her head fell back. "Damn baby, do you know how sexy you look up there?"

"Mmm, tell me."

Bella's eyes met mine as I removed my fingers and licked them off. "Very, very, very sexy." I gave her a smile.

Bella reached down and pulled my erection off my stomach. Teasingly she rubbed the head against her hot wet slit. My eyes rolled back a little as she stayed just out of reach. I tried to grab her and bring her down, but Bella wasn't playing that game.

"Say it again Edward. Tell me what you want."

I growled the words at her. "Bella, fuck me, please." Without another word she sunk down on me slowly. I groaned as inch by inch she surrounded me. Once Bella had taken me in all the way she braced her hands against my chest. I ran my hands up her thighs, following her motions as Bella circled her hips.

"I love feeling you inside me Edward." Bella rose up slowly and then sank back down hard on me. Her fingernails scraped my chest as she moaned. Taking control, Bella continued to almost pull off of me, only to take me back inside with a swift movement. Her pelvis would press hard into mine with each stroke. Bella's head fell back with a husky "God I love it."

"Bella…….." I held onto her as she slid her body up and down. I started meeting her movements with my own thrusts. My fingers slid around to caress her ass, kneading it's firmness as we moved together.

Bella's head fell forward as she began to grind against me. Her hair came down over her breasts, swaying with her body. I watched as she bit her lip and groaned at the sight. She looked down at me, the movement of her hips on mine growing in intensity. Breathlessly she asked "Do you like it Edward? Do you like me up here riding you…..fucking you?"

"Yes. Jesus Bella you have no idea." One of my hands slid up and grasped her breast again.

"You feel so good Edward, always so damn good." Bella's body started to tighten, her motion grew more irregular on top of me. Reaching out I took her good hand in mine and twined my fingers through hers. Bella arched back and I gripped harder, letting her know I had her. I kept my other hand pressed against her back.

I wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer. Watching Bella, feeling her muscles move against mine, and hearing her moans. The combined sensory input was too much. "Love, harder……please…..fuck."

Hearing my words Bella cried out my name. Our bodies met in a final series of frenzied thrusts against each other. Her fingers tightened on mine as I lost my last shred of control. "Bella! Oh that's it baby, shit!" I arched into her as she collapsed against my chest. She pressed down onto me and my hands found her hips again. I grunted as Bella's muscles embraced my cock even tighter. The final wave of her orgasm rippled through her body as my last release pulsed into her. For a few moments the only sound in the room was the raspiness of our breathing.

Bella turned her head and kissed my jaw sweetly. I smiled when her satisfied sigh reached my ears. "Thank you Edward."

I chuckled as I brushed her hair off her sweaty back. "Love you."

"Love you too." Bella's fingers traced up and down my upper arm. She looked up at me. "More than I am ever going to be able to say."

I kissed the tip of her nose. "Me too baby." I rubbed my thumb along her cheek as we stared at each other. Bella leaned up and kissed me softly, her lips brushing lightly against mine. Our lips melted together and I hugged Bella to me. We lay there for several minutes, just enjoying loving each other through our kisses.

Bella smiled once more at me before we settled into each other for the night. Before she fell asleep, I whispered in her ear "I am still waiting to see the black one you know." Bella giggled.

"Oh I know."

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning sprawled across Edward much like I had been when I fell asleep. I lay there for several minutes without opening my eyes, enjoying the sensation of his chest rising and falling beneath me. Edward's arm was draped lazily across my back. I looked down at where his hand curved over my hip. I wished I could take a picture of it. Seeing Edward's long fingers against my skin made me smile.

Edward shifted a little under me. I watched his head turn and he pressed his face into the pillow. His profile was so masculine. I couldn't help myself when I ran my fingertip along the line of his jaw. A little sigh escaped Edward's lips. Continuing my exploration, I traced the line of his ear, the bridge of his nose and down over his lips. His eyes fluttered open and he looked at me sleepily.

"Morning." Edward's voice was rough. He gave me a lazy smile. "What are you looking at?"

"Your gorgeousness Mr. Greek God. Did I ever tell you that was what I thought when I first met you?"

Edward looked incredulously at me. "You thought I looked like a Greek God? Seriously?"

"Absolutely. I think I thought to myself something along the lines of 'oh my god, he's a god.' You took my breath away." I ran my fingers through his hair, making it stand up even more.

Edward raised an eyebrow at me. "Well you are definitely my goddess." He ran his hands up and down my sides, dragging his fingers over my bare skin. Edward gripped my waist and rolled me so that he was laying over me. The emerald of his eyes darkened, and I blushed at the way he was looking at me. It was the same way he looked at me last night as I sat above him.

He brought his lips to mine, brushing them lightly before they traveled my jaw. I sighed and wrapped my arms around him as I felt his tongue dart out and taste my skin along the line of my neck. Edward's lips were hot and moist as they slid towards my ear. "My goddess." His palms ghosted back and forth over my breasts, making my nipples harden.

I bent my head and kissed his chest, his shoulder, his neck, whatever I could reach. Edward's lips were moving again, down my collarbone, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. I moaned when his lips reached my nipple, sucking and teasing me. My fingers sought out his hair, running through the disarray that was always there.

"Sweet." _Kiss_ "Beautiful." _Kiss_ "Exquisite." _Kiss_ Edwards voice flowed over me like warm honey. He ran his lips down the center of my body, pausing when he reached my belly button. I looked down and our eyes met. Edward kept his eyes on mine as he ran his tongue from one hip bone to the other.

Slowly Edward climbed back up my body, a little grin on his face. Just as he was leaning in to kiss me we heard the front door slam below.

Alice's voice rang out from downstairs. "Edward? Bella? Where are you?" Edward groaned and fell to his side next to me.

"Damn it all to hell. I'm so taking away her key." I ran my hand soothingly on his chest. We could hear Alice's footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Guys, are you decent?" Alice knocked lightly on the bedroom door.

"No Alice we aren't!" Edward growled in the direction of her voice.

"Well hurry up and get dressed. I have Bella's costume to fit on her. Morning Bella!"

"Hi Alice." I was still running my fingers over Edward's torso. He turned to me and rolled his eyes. I called out "Thanks so much for the morning cockblock, appreciate it!"

Edward started cracking up next to me. Alice's voice called through the door again. "You were supposed to get laid last night, not this morning." Edward stopped laughing and looked at me in surprise.

"I did. And I was just about to get some more, but you had to show up." I smiled at the look on Edward's face.

"Sorry. I'll meet you guys in the den." We heard Alice walk off. Edward was still looking at me.

"My sister knew you were going to get laid last night? Care to explain?" He raised one eyebrow and folded his hands behind his head.

"Well I may have mentioned that you were hesitant due to my injured hand, and I was frustrated. She reminded me about having the red outfit. You obviously liked it very much last night. The rest we say is very satisfactory history." I plopped down across his chest with a grin.

Edward chuckled. "Very true. We will continue what we started later, deal?"

"Absolutely. I'll hold you to that Mr. Cullen." I hopped off the bed and headed for the bathroom. Edward let out a low wolf whistle as I walked away. After I was dressed I found Edward with Alice in the den. He had only pulled a pair of sweats on and I shook my head a little when I saw him standing there shirtless.

"Edward, you're the one who wanted this costume for Bella. I would hope you would be a little more appreciative." Alice was standing with her hands on her hips, giving Edward her best hard stare.

"He would be if you hadn't interrupted his breakfast Alice." Edward choked back a laugh as I stepped up beside him.

"His breakfast, but you were……..oh god. Never mind." Alice shuddered.

"Well now that you are here, I have two things to ask of you Alice." I gave her a smile.

"What?" Alice eyed me warily.

"First, we get this costume fitting done in one visit." Edward put his hands on my shoulder and rubbed them.

"No problem." Alice grinned at me. "What's the second thing?"

"Give me your key?" I held out my hand. Alice looked confused.

"My key?"

"Alice, give me your copy of Edward's house key." Alice and I stared at each other for a few seconds. "Give it to me, or so help me, I will make sure that you walk in on us going at it on the kitchen table someday." Edward's fingers faltered just slightly on my shoulders before they resumed massaging.

Alice pouted, but pulled her keys out. She removed one key and placed it in the palm of my hand. "Thank you Alice, we both appreciate it." I went to hand the key to Edward, but he closed my fingers around it.

"You need your own copy anyway love." I kissed him on his cheek.

"Thanks handsome."

Alice groaned. "Alright, enough. Edward go disappear downstairs so we can get this done."

Edward looked disappointed. "I can't watch?"

"No you can't. You had the idea, but I want my execution of it to be a surprise. Go." Alice pointed towards the stairs.

"Okay fine. Love you want a latte from Starbucks?" He ran his hand down and rubbed my butt lightly where Alice couldn't see.

"Sounds good."

"Then I'll go do that." He gave me a quick kiss and disappeared down the stairs, grabbing a sweatshirt that was hanging on the handrail.

Alice brought out a garment back and began pulling out black items. I stood there looking at the pants a little nervously. Alice saw the look on my face.

"Bella, trust me. If you thought his reaction to the red lingerie was good, you won't believe what this will do to him. As a matter of fact, you better change at my house, or you'll never make it to the party." Alice giggled as I started stripping down.

I laughed. "Actually when I figured out what our costumes were, we discussed doing that very thing, for that reason." I stood there in my thong and bra. Alice smiled, recognizing it as one of the sets she bought me.

"Told you I'd find you a person to wear that stuff for. Today you will try the pants on with undies, but you won't want any on for the party, any lines, even a thong, is going to show."

I blushed realizing what that meant. Alice picked up the black satin bustier. I took my bra off and she wrapped it around me, snugging up the laces behind. "Alice I already have one like this remember?"

"Yes but it has a zipper in the front, the laces make a better picture for the costume." I just shrugged as she fitted me into it.

"Whatever you say Alice." The pants came next. They were like pulling on nylons they were so snug. They had just enough elastic I was able to move and sit, but that was about it. Alice pulled up the zipper in the back. She knelt down beside me, making little adjustments here and there.

"What are you wearing Alice?"

"As Rizzo? I'm going pink lady style. Tight black pencil skirt, pink blouse, low cut of course, and a pink satin jacket. I've got some great sunglasses and I figured I'd spike my hair up a little."

"That is going to be great. I can't wait to see it. Jasper is going as Kenickie?" Alice turned me so she could look at the back of the pants.

"Yes, similar outfit to Edwards, but blue jeans instead of black, and a white t shirt. Oh and Bella I got some temporary blond highlights to put in your hair. They will blend with your color well and give you a lighter hair color. Edward doesn't know that so don't tell him."

"I won't look like a zebra or something will I?" Alice walked over and grabbed the shoes she had for me.

"Of course not. They aren't platinum blond highlights or anything. They will look very natural, I promise." She grinned and held the red shoes up for me. "Look, I even obeyed your no stilettos policy."

"Thank you Alice." They were red patent leather, with a slight platform and modest heel. I put them and on and walked around the den. "These will work, and I won't fall on my ass." I was actually getting a little excited for Halloween and the party. Alice whistled when she saw the outfit on me.

"I give Edward, hmm, an hour at the most, and that will be pushing it."

"An hour for what?" I didn't like the way Alice was smiling.

"An hour until he rips your clothes off and you guys go at it like rabbits." Alice started giggling hysterically and I threw a couch pillow at her. "What? You know it's true Bella."

We put the costume away in the garment bag. Alice plopped down on the couch and I sat across from her.

"How's your hand Bella? Dad told me what happened." I held it out for her to see.

"It's much better. Just a freak thing really, but I know it upset Edward. As you know he's a little worried about me being around Masen. Thank you for giving him a little perspective on that by the way." I folded my legs under myself and leaned against the back of the couch.

"Well, he was being a little unreasonable. Edward just loves you so much he can't see straight sometimes. Try to remember that Bella. He has the best intentions, even if they are a little over the top sometimes. I have to tell you again, I've never seen him this happy, ever. Thank you."

I smiled. "I've never been this happy. I didn't think I would ever find someone like him. He really is the best thing in my world Alice."

Alice looked strangely at me for a moment. I knew that look. She was getting one of her thoughts about the future. "What Alice?" It was freaky how they would just pop in her head randomly, and they were almost always right.

Alice shook her head and grinned. "Nothing, just zoned out for second." I gave her a disbelieving look. "Really." Clearly she was hiding something, but I let it go.

"Soooo……the outfit worked last night?" Alice waggled her eyebrows at me.

"Yes Alice, it worked very well, thank you." I folded my arms and did my best to not picture scenes from last night in my head. My blushing, which I couldn't stop, gave away my complete failure at that.

"Hmm. By the way you are blushing, I'd say it worked more than very well. Do you still have any lingerie he hasn't seen yet?"

"Yes, I don't need anything new yet. And Edward wants the red one back for an encore at some point." Alice reached out and gave me a high five on my good hand.

"So Alice have you heard from Rosalie what she and Emmett are coming as?" Alice snickered.

"Yes. Rose has talked him into going as Tarzan and Jane." Alice cracked up.

"Classic! I can't wait to see Emmett as Tarzan. That will definitely be some inspiration for teasing." I was shaking my head, trying to picture that. "Rose will be the most gorgeous Jane ever of course. But Emmett….." I started laughing.

"Can I come up there?" Edward's voice came up the stairs. We hadn't heard the door downstairs since we were laughing.

"Yes handsome, it's all clear."

Edward came into the den and brought me my latte. He squeezed in behind me on the couch and wrapped an arm around me. "So, costume fit fine?"

Alice bounced a little on the couch and I held my latte out so it wouldn't spill. "Yes Edward it's going to be fabulous! I can't wait. You both are changing at my place because I'll need to help Bella with some of her costume."

Edward nodded. "I figured as much. What are you and Jasper up to tomorrow? Do you want to watch the game over here?"

"I don't think we have any plans, I'll ask him and let you guys know." Alice stood up and I got up too. I gave her a hug.

"Thanks for everything Alice." She winked at me.

"You're welcome Bella. I'll talk to you soon. Bye big brother!" Alice waved at Edward on the couch.

"Bye Alice, let us know about tomorrow."

"Will do." Alice left and I rejoined Edward on the couch. I took a few sips of my latte and then set it on the end table. Rolling onto my side, I snuggled into his chest and closed my eyes.

"Need a nap already love?"

"Not really. Just snuggling." Edward threaded one of his legs with mine.

"Okay, well you snuggle away. Were you happy with the costume? It's not going to be too much?"

I chuckled. "Too much for me to handle, no. Too much for you to handle, definitely."

"Really? That good huh?" I could hear Edward's enjoyment at that idea.

"Really. Alice is giving you an hour tops before you attack me." I gazed up at him and he gave me his crooked smile.

"Well now I don't know if I should hold out longer and disappoint her, or take you the moment I see you, like sex maniac you cause me to be. What do you think?" Edward raised an eyebrow at me.

"Surprise me." I laid my head back on his chest, and listened to the slightly quicker beat of his heart with a smile.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay....so I apologize if there are more typos then usual, but I wanted to get this up. You may get another alert saying it's been posted again if I make corrections.**

**I dedicate this chapter to Patrick Swayze, the first bad boy I ever loved.**

**REVIEW please. They really do inspire me and help me keep going, on very stressful school days.**

**As usual, let me know what you liked, loved, etc.**

**Today's Edward.......hmmmm, I'm liking me some Harleyward. You hear a loud rumble in your driveway. You walk out to see him sitting astride a black Harley. Faded and torn blue jeans hug his legs, and you can see a white wife beater under his black leather jacket. He pulls his helmet off and runs his fingers through his hair. "Hey there baby, wanna ride with me?" The crooked smile you love so much appears as he winks at you. "Or do you just want to ride me?"**

**Love ya!!!!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hi everyone....**

**major fail on responding to reviews this week on my part, sorry. But I figured you would rather I finish 28 then answer your reviews. So let me thank everyone who took the time to review. I read and loved each one. I have a big exam Monday.**

**Anyone else spend a great deal of time staring at the pics of Rob from the Another Man magazine that comes out in England? I know I did. Sigh....that man in black and white pics.....**

**As usual, I own none of the Twilight characters. S. Meyer does. This week I own a New Moon Edward t-shirt that I got from Hot Topic Thursday....mmmmm, and a Rob Pattinson calendar........quadruple mmmmmmmmmm.**

**Get your shamwows, this chapter wasn't going to be lemony, but Edward and Bella had other ideas......and I am a slave to what they tell me they want.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 28**

**BPOV**

The next ten days with Masen were a bit of two steps forward, three steps back. He would have good days and bad days. Both Edward and I had been on the receiving end of one of Masen's mood swings. I got bit on my forearm. Edward got a glancing blow on his thigh from Masen's back foot. However Masen's good days were so good, we couldn't give up on him.

We had learned a few things about Masen as far as his boundaries. He could tolerate grooming; we just had to be careful around his ears. The first visit from the farrier for Masen went okay. The shoer Edward used was very good about taking his time and not moving suddenly. Masen never took his eyes off of Wiley. As long as Edward or I were there, Masen did fine.

A lunge whip, well any whip, was not acceptable in his presence. We found that out accidentally. Edward happened to lean one against Masen's stall while he was talking to me in the aisle. Masen shot to the back of his stall and started shaking. Quickly and quietly Edward laid the whip on the ground out of sight. That ended up being a day of regression for Masen. He wouldn't let us take him out of the stall. Edward didn't push it, but did spend some time in there with him just talking to Masen and petting him.

Edward still did the majority of actually handling Masen since he was still prone to unexpected panics. Plus my hand had just finished healing and Edward didn't want to have it injured again. Today Edward decided it was time to let Masen have some pasture time.

"Edward, what do we do if he won't come in once he's out there?"

Edward was gathering Masen's halter to take him out. "It's not a big deal. He can't get hurt out there and there's shelter. If he ends up spending a couple nights outside, he'll be okay. Eventually the desire to be back with the other horses, since they will be back inside will lead Masen to decide to come in. Herd instinct almost always wins out. Especially if we put Gunner out next to him and bring Gunner in first."

Masen had bonded to Gunner rather rapidly. It was actually kind of ironic because Gunner was very type A, very much the in charge of the herd horse. Normally he didn't get along with any other horses very well. He loved Masen though. They would stand in their paddocks outside their stalls side by side. Edward actually hoped we would be able to turn them out eventually together.

Masen walked out quietly next to Edward, but his body language became much more alert when they exited the barn. I followed behind, keeping plenty of distance between us. Edward led him into the pasture next to Gunner and quietly unclipped the lead rope. Not taking his eyes off Masen in case he suddenly kicked up his heels, Edward backed out of the gate.

We stood at the fence together and watched Masen. For a moment he just stood there looking around. Then he lifted his nose and was sniffing the air. Gunner was down the fence line a ways and when he saw Masen he whinnied towards him.

Masen's ears shot forward and he broke into one of the most breathtaking, ground covering trots I'd ever seen. "Oh my God, look at that trot." Masen slid to a stop alongside Gunner. The two sniffed noses over the fence and then each started grazing quietly. A bit of sun broke through the fall clouds and we could see a faint glimmer to Masen's hair coat.

"Definitely a winning trot, that's for damn sure." Edward leaned on the fence and grinned over at me. "Think you could sit that trot?"

My jaw dropped a little. "Probably, if not now, then soon."

"I think you could too." Edward looked back at Masen and Gunner and I wondered what the hell that had been about. I knew there was no way in hell I was riding Masen.

"His coat looks better."

Edward nodded. "We won't really see it until spring. His winter coat is already starting to come in. The level of improvement when he sheds that out should be tremendous."

I watched the horses graze. "It's just really nice to see him being a horse." Edward wrapped his arm around my waist as we headed back into the barn.

"I completely agree."

At the end of the day, Masen followed Gunner up the fence line to come in for dinner. I retrieved Gunner and Edward brought in Masen. The next few days continued with that routine. Edward even let me bring Masen in one day. Grooming him was now my responsibility. Sometimes Edward got him for me, sometimes I got him. Masen and I seemed to have somewhat of an understanding developing. He was beginning to realize that Edward and I could be trusted.

Edward had started working with Masen in the arena just with his halter and lead rope on. He would move him around, working on basic commands, setting boundaries. Masen dealt pretty well with it. Edward was very careful to keep his voice level and calm. We had realized how much of an effect tone of voice had on Masen.

We were snuggled up in bed that night. Edward was asleep I thought, his arm wrapped around me. I was reading the new Danielle Steel novel. Content was a perfect description of how I felt.

"Bella?"

"Yes. I thought you were sleeping handsome."

"Almost. I was laying here thinking about Masen. I think I'm going to work him on the lunge line tomorrow. What do you think?"

I felt almost honored that Edward wanted my opinion. I set my book down and turned over under his arm. Edward opened one sleepy eye to look at me. I smiled at him. "I think he's ready. It may be a rough go though."

Edward's eye closed again. "Yep. But I agree, I think it's time to give it a try."

"Thank you Edward." This time Edward opened both eyes to look at me.

"You're welcome, but why are you thanking me?"

I leaned into his chest and sighed. "For asking what I thought. It means a lot to me."

Edward kissed the top of my head. "I always want to know what you think. You are the smartest and most intuitive woman I know."

"More intuitive then your freaky pixie sister who I love?"

Edward chuckled. "Yes, more than her. And you have the advantage of not being freaky."

"I can be freaky for you if you want Edward." He groaned above me. My meaning of freaky was pretty clear.

"Bella…..the death of me, you will be the death of me. But I will remember your offer." He slid his hand down and pinched my butt. I squealed and smacked his arm. "Oh stop. You know you love it." Edward's eyes were still closed but he had a little smirk on his face.

I reached around and smacked his butt. Edward looked down at me. "Don't look at me like that Edward. Besides, you know you love it." I gave him a saucy grin and winked.

Edward got a very naughty smile on his face. "Miss Swan, sometime soon, I think you will need to be punished."

"Oh really. For what?"

"I'll find something." Edward leaned down and kissed me hard. I whimpered as his tongue darted into my mouth and stroked against mine. He pulled back with a grin, kissed my forehead, and shut off the light. "Night love."

My head was spinning a little from the kiss. I grumbled at him as he pulled me back into his chest. "You're evil." Edward just chuckled and lightly pinched my butt again.

The next morning Edward brought my coffee out to the barn. We took a few minutes to enjoy it and listen to the horses munch on their hay. "So what's the agenda today Edward?"

"Well Masen is going first. I want to make sure I have all my energy and patience to work with him. Edward smiled at me. "Are you riding Aston today?"

I nodded. My lessons had become more informal daily occurrences. I would often ride while Edward worked one of his horses. We still did one lesson a week where Edward just focused on me. Otherwise he was giving me the opportunity to start to work on things independently. I was learning how to correct things myself without him always having to point out that something needed fixing, or how to do it.

It was hard for Edward to keep his mouth shut when I struggled. He would always intervene if he saw either Aston or I getting too frustrated. We had also perfected a system where Edward could say one word and I'd know what area of my body I needed to correct. Shoulders meant drop my shoulders. Armpits meant engage my back muscles. I found that if consciously thought about my armpits, I would engage my core muscles. The day we figured out that imagery helped me, Edward about died laughing. He would still say that word with a hint of a laugh.

Eyes meant 'stop looking down at the damn horse Bella, he's not going anywhere'. My personal favorite was tassels. One day Edward was trying to help me keep from collapsing my chest in and down. He suddenly got a mischievous grin.

"Bella, pretend you have tassels."

I stared at him. "Excuse me?"

"Ever seen pictures of those old style burlesque dancers……with the tassels." He grinned.

"Yes I have you pervert. I hope you don't use that imagery with all your students."

"Don't worry love, just you. But do you see what I mean?" Edward was parked in a chair in the corner of the arena. He leaned back as he waited for my answer.

"Yes I get it. Keep the tassels up."

We had several other words. Anyone listening to Edward teach me would not understand half of what he was saying to me, or what it meant. It was like we had our own language. If he ever saw me being too hard on myself, all he had to say was Type A.

My mind wandered off for a moment and Edward waved his hand in front of my face. "Hello. Earth to Bella." I looked at him. "You drifted away there for a moment. You okay?"

"Yes, sorry. Just not fully awake yet I think." Edward laughed as I took a big drink of my coffee.

"I was saying Jake is coming by today to check on Masen and pull some blood on him. Mimosa is getting checked too."

"Is he going to ultrasound her again?"

"Sorry love, I don't think so. Just some vaccines." He smiled when he saw my disappointment. "There will be more ultrasounds in the future."

I got Masen and groomed him while Edward watched. I had found a spot at the base of Masen's mane that he loved to have scratched. He would tilt his head and lean into my hand whenever I scratched there. Edward chuckled when he saw Masen almost turn himself inside out as I did it.

Once he was ready, Edward clipped a lunge line on Masen's halter and we went into the arena. I sat in a chair in the corner out of the way. Edward started out doing the same work that he'd already been doing with Masen. After a few minutes, he took Masen down to one end of the arena. Edward stopped Masen and backed away, lightly waving the lunge line. "Walk on Masen." Masen froze, his eyes wide. Edward walked over and rubbed his neck, talking softly. Masen relaxed again. But when Edward backed away and tried again to start him walking in a circle, Masen's reaction was the same.

Edward returned to Masen and calmed him again. He started hand walking Masen on the circle. Every few minutes Edward would step closer to the middle of the circle but still walk along with Masen. I figured out what he was doing. It took time buy eventually Edward was in the center of the circle and Masen was at the outside, walking calmly. I could hear Edward praising Masen periodically.

"Whoa Masen." Masen hesitated and then stopped. Edward walked out to him and patted him before he switched the line to go the other way. He automatically started out walking next to Masen again. This time it didn't take nearly as long for Edward to make it to the center of the circle. After a few large circles he stopped Masen.

He led Masen over and handed him to me. "That's all we're doing today. I want to end on a positive note."

"Okay. That was really interesting to watch Edward."

"We can talk more about it tonight if you want." I nodded. "Okay, go get him cleaned up, Jake should be here soon."

I stood brushing Masen off and watched Edward walk back as he headed into the tack room. I paused for a moment, just to enjoy him in his breeches. Hmm, naughty idea number seven. I put Masen away and came back to find Edward still in the tack room. I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around him. "When does Jake get here handsome?"

Edward didn't turn as I stroked his chest absentmindedly. "Oh not for another hour."

"Good." I grabbed Edward's wrist and turned him around. The look in my eyes must have been pretty easy to read because Edward smirked when he looked at me. I pushed on his shoulder and sat him in the folding chair. "Stay there." I shut the door to the tack room and turned on the space heater.

"Bella what are you up to?" Edward looked amused and a little confused too.

"Naughty idea number seven." I took my jacket off and laid it over a saddle. Then I pulled my shirt off over my head. Edward's eyes went wide.

"Number seven? We stopped at five." Edward was smiling as I walked to where he sat in my breeches and red lace bra.

"No I stopped sharing at five, I never stopped thinking of them." I grabbed a saddle pad and put it on the floor to kneel on. Reaching up I unbuckled Edward's belt. "I just thought of this one though." Edward traced his fingers over the edge of my bra as I unzipped his breeches. He was already hard, like I knew he would be. Before he could say anything I pulled him out and ran my tongue around the tip.

"Christ Bella." His fingers gripped my breasts more firmly. I winked up at him before I took all of him in my mouth. Edward's eyes closed and he leaned his head back against the wall behind him. I swirled my tongue slowly around him. Edward groaned and slid his fingers under the lace of my bra, pulling my breasts out of it.

As I sucked and stroked him with my hand, Edward's hands ran over my breasts. He rolled my nipples between his fingers and gave them a squeeze. I moaned around his cock at the sensation that sent through me. I felt Edward get even harder in my mouth. I pulled my lips off of him and stroked him rapidly with my hand. "How are you doing handsome?"

"Bella, love, god." Edward was losing his ability to form a sentence. I knew he was close.

"That's goddess to you." Edward's eyes opened and he watched me run my tongue from base to tip. I kept my eyes locked with his as I took him back into my mouth. Sucking hard, I reached into his breeches and massaged his balls. Edward's head tilted back again with a groan. One of his hands combed through my hair while the other was still rubbing my breast. I pulled off of him again and stroked him slowly. "Tell me Edward, did you think of something like this happening before? Did you ever fantasize about me giving you a blow job in the tack room?"

"Yes." He gasped.

"Is this better then the fantasy?" My hand started to move faster on him.

"Definitely." His eyes met mine, the usual emerald green darkened with arousal.

"Mmmm, good." I wrapped my lips around him again. I began sucking hard and fast, my fingers stroking him in concert with my mouth. Edward's cock stiffened in my mouth.

"Fuck, I'm coming Bella." Edward released into my mouth and I did my best to swallow everything. I drug my lips slowly off of him, cleaning him off as I went. Sitting back on my knees I took in the sight before me. Edward still had his head back against the wall. A small bead of sweat rolled down his forehead. His breathing was loud in the relative peace of the tack room. I smiled to myself as I tucked him back into his breeches and zipped him back up.

Edward's eyes opened as I stood up, readjusting my bra. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm getting dressed." I pulled my shirt back on and tucked it in.

Edward stood and walked over to me. Suddenly his arms were around me and his lips were on mine. I gripped his shirt in my fingers as his lips moved against mine. Edward slid his tongue into my mouth and I stroked mine alongside of his. He broke the kiss and looked down at me with a grin.

"I don't want you to get dressed yet."

I smiled up at him. "I know Edward, but Jake will be here soon. Let's just say we will continue this later." I pulled out of his arms, grabbed my jacket, and opened the tack room door.

"Damn straight we will." Edward squeezed my butt before I got out of reach.

**EPOV**

Once again Bella had caught me completely off guard. When I woke up this morning, I had no plans for a blow job in the tack room. I shook my head a little trying to gather my wits as Bella strutted out of the tack room. She was definitely strutting.

We both turned when we heard Jake's truck pull in. Bella gave me a naughty smile knowing how close we were to being caught since Jake was early. I motioned to her hair because I had thoroughly messed up her braid tangling my fingers in it. Bella blushed, pulled it out, and put it in a ponytail as she went to get Masen.

Bella came back and put Masen in the cross ties. She approached me and ran her fingers through my hair, returning it to a normal level of dishevelment. Grinning she went back to Masen and petted his neck. A few minutes later Jake was walking down the aisle. Jake let out a huge sneeze as he reached us. He looked like absolute shit.

"Bless you Jake." Bella looked at him over Masen's back, and then said what I had been thinking. "Holy crap Jake, you look like hell. Shouldn't you be at home in bed?"

I nodded at him. "No kidding dude. We can reschedule, it's not a problem."

Jake shook his head and grinned. "No I'm not sick, it's just my allergies."

"Cat?" I knew Jake was highly allergic to cats.

Jake nodded. "Yep."

Bella stared at him. "Wait a minute. You're allergic to cats and you became a vet?"

Jake corrected her. "An equine vet. I just lived on Benedryl in vet school to get through the small animal rotations in the hospital. As long as I took it I could handle and be around cats. I actually really like cats. I wasn't the only vet student who had allergies either."

Bella shook her head. "Glutton for punishment."

"Jake's a masochist." Jake punched me in the shoulder. "Must've been a bad exposure if you are still reacting."

Jake rolled his eyes. "No kidding, it's in the truck."

"You have a cat in your truck? You are a masochist." Bella was giggling at our conversation.

"Well it's a kitten actually. Owners at the last farm found it orphaned this am. I told them I'd take it back to the clinic and find someone to raise it."

Bella popped out from behind Masen and walked over. Suddenly she hugged Jake. He looked a little shocked but hugged her back. "I knew you were a good guy Jake." I just chuckled at the look on his face. He actually looked a little embarrassed.

"Uh, thanks Bella."

"You're welcome. Oh can I see the kitten?" Bella's eyes were excited.

"Sure sure. It's in the shoebox on the front seat. Let me take a look at Masen first though." Jake checked Masen over, running his hands carefully over Masen's sides. "Looks like he's adjusting well Edward. He's definitely picked up some weight." Jake pulled out a syringe and drew blood for a general health panel.

"Well it's coming along. Bella has been a big help. Masen likes her."

Jake shook his head. "Figures. First Aston, then you, then Masen. Bella you have luck when it comes to stubborn, pain in the ass creatures." I smacked Jake upside the head. "Dude its true."

Bella just laughed. "I know. Guess I just have the magic touch with difficult males." She gave me a raised eyebrow as she said 'magic touch' and I almost choked. Bella took Masen to put him away and Jake called out after her.

"So Edward's told me." Bella flipped Jake off behind her back as she walked down the aisle. God I loved her. When she came back we followed Jake out to his truck to see this kitten.

Jake pulled the box out and set it on the tailgate. Bella leaned over and uncovered what had to be one of the tiniest kittens I had ever seen. It was black with scattered bits of orange throughout.

Bella reached out with one finger and gently petted its head. "Oh my God, it's so tiny. How old is it? Its eyes aren't even open."

Jake leaned against the truck. "She's probably about ten days old. Her eyes should open in the next few days."

"How in the hell can you tell Jake it's a she when they are that small?" I shook my head in disbelief.

"Her color. Tortishells and calicos are always female. With the rare exception of a freaky mutant."

"Well I'm glad to know you haven't been spending your free time staring at pussy's pussies." Bella gasped and looked up at me. I shrugged apologetically. "Sorry love." She just shook her head and went back to admiring the kitten.

Jake was still chuckling. "Nah. Once you've seen one, you've seen them all." I snickered.

"I don't think I can agree with you on that Jake."

Bella shook her head. "Ugh, you two are awful." She was petting the kitten again. "Aren't they baby girl? You though, are very pretty."

Jake raised his eyebrows at me over Bella's head. I knew what his look was suggesting. We both could see Bella was instantly attached to the kitten. Another reason I loved her so much. Her heart was enormous. I sighed and shook my head. I had a strong suspicion there was going to be a kitten in my house tonight.

Bella looked up at me with a small smile. "Isn't she pretty Edward?"

"Very." I kept my face straight. Jake wasn't doing as good of a job. He coughed and pretended to be looking for something in the back of the truck.

"She is just so tiny." Bella carefully covered her back up and stood. A flash of sadness crossed her face. If I wasn't so in tune with her facial expressions, I would've missed it.

"Most kittens are."

Bella gave me a brief dirty look. "Smart ass." I just smiled at her.

"Well I hope you have someone who will be good to her Jake." Bella came to stand in front of me. I rested my hands on her shoulders. Jake was still messing around in the back of his truck. Bella was doing her damndest to restrain her feelings. But I felt her shoulders slump the slightest bit as she said those words.

I turned Bella to look at me. "Love, stop trying to hide how much you want that kitten."

Bella blushed. "I'm that transparent huh?"

I hugged her. "It was written all over your face from the moment you saw her."

Bella shrugged. "It's not my choice though."

"What do you mean?" I rubbed my thumbs up and down her shoulders.

"Well I can't just bring a cat into your house Edward." She gestured to me like it was obvious.

"Why not? I'm not allergic like dumbass over there." I leaned down slightly. "Besides, as far as I'm concerned, it's our house now."

Bella hugged me but didn't say anything. I kissed the top of her head. She smelled like hay, sunshine, and flowers. "Bella, do you want to give the kitten a home?" She nodded into my chest. "You understand I will be completely useless. I have never raised an orphan kitten."

Bella grinned up at me. "Neither have I." Bella turned to Jake. "Jake will you tell me what I need to know to raise this kitten?"

Jake nodded as he blew his nose. "Sure, sure. Let's get Mimosa done first." Bella carefully took the box and put it safely in my office. She brought in Mimosa and held her for her vaccines and exam. Jake was very pleased with how she looked and the progression of the pregnancy. Mimosa wouldn't actually look pregnant for awhile longer.

After Mimosa the three of us went into my office. "Okay Bella, it's been awhile since I had to do this, but the basics never change. She needs to be kept warm but needs an area where she can get away from the heat source. Putting a heating pad under half the box works.

Jake told Bella what she would need to bottle feed the kitten. Then he showed her in the wash rack how to stimulate the kitten to go to the bathroom. Bella listened to everything Jake said very intently. When they were done Bella carefully tucked the kitten back into the box. Jake took a deep breath before he spoke next.

"Bella I have to warn you. We don't know what happened before this kitten was found. Raising an orphan doesn't always succeed. You need to be aware she might not make it. I'm not trying to be negative, but I just want you to be prepared." I appreciated Jake warning her. Bella took things to heart so quickly. If the kitten didn't make it I know she'd blame herself even with what Jake had just told her.

Bella nodded. "Okay, I understand."

After Jake left we decided to take care of the kitten first. We took her and headed down to the pet store to get formula for her. Bella looked so cute in the passenger seat, cradling the box carefully in her lap. The trip took a little longer than planned. Once we got home we decided that barn work was done for the day. It hadn't been a very productive day, except for Masen, but that happened. Bella tucked the kitten back in the office while I brought horses in. Once the horses were fed, we headed inside.

Bella took the kitten up to the den and I found her my heating pad. She set everything up and then trooped downstairs to mix the formula. Bella was clearly on a mission, it was cute to watch. I stayed in the den, looking at the little ball of fuzz squirming in the fleece lined box Bella had moved her too.

"Hey fuzz ball, you don't know how lucky you are."

Bella appeared in the entry to the den. "What did you say?"

"I told fuzz ball here she was a lucky kitten."

Bella snorted. "Fuzz ball will not be her name." She picked up the kitten gently, cradling it to her chest. Folding her legs underneath herself, Bella settled onto the couch next to me.

"Well what is her name?" The kitten squirmed against Bella and make the most pathetic little squeaking sounds.

"I don't know yet. She'll tell me what she wants it to be. Plus I don't think I should name her right off." Jake's message about the kittens survival had obviously sunk in. Bella double checked the temperature of the formula. She carefully got the nipple in the kitten's mouth. Gently Bella rubbed the roof of the kitten's mouth, trying to stimulate the kitten to suck.

"Come on baby, you have to be hungry." Suddenly the kitten figured out and started to eat. "There you go."

I sat there watching while Bella feed the kitten. She looked so happy. I was surprised how much a tiny little thing like that could drink. After the kitten was done she put the kitten up by her ear, patting it with her finger.

"What are you doing?" Bella laughed when she saw the look on my face.

"Jake told me it's just like any other baby. You have to burp them." She tilted her ear towards the kitten and a few seconds later she grinned. "Good job baby."

I was staring at Bella and the now pot bellied little fuzz ball. Thoughts of our future were running through my mind yet again. Bella noticed. "What are you thinking Edward?"

"I just like seeing your maternal side. Makes me think about the future, and you with our baby someday." I smiled at her as I leaned against the back of the couch.

"Really now? So you have thought about that?" Bella wrapped the kitten back up in her box and sat across from me. I grabbed her calves and slid her closer to me. I placed each one of Bella's legs on either side of my hips.

"Yes I have. Haven't you?" I rubbed my hands up and down her thighs.

Bella gave me a little smile. "Yes." She put her hands on my waist.

"What have you thought about?" This was the question I'd been wanting to ask her for awhile.

"Same thing as you. Having kids with you someday. Actually the first time I thought about it was at Emmett's pee wee game."

I laughed. "Me too. First time I thought a lot about our future was that day." We exchanged smiles remembering our little silent conversation we shared that day.

"Obviously, kids are a bit down the road in the grand scheme of things."

"Well yes. First I have to ask you to marry me, you have to say yes, and then we actually have to get married." I slid my hands up her legs and rested them on her hips. Bella had a little smile on her face as she listened to me. "You do realize I plan to do that someday right? Ask you to marry me?"

Bella tilted her head and looked deep into my eyes. "I had a feeling we both saw that happening in the future."

I paused for a moment, drumming my fingers lightly on her hips. "Soooo, hypothetically, if I were to ask you in the future to marry me….."

"Hypothetically I'd say yes." Bella grinned at me and I grinned back.

"Good to know." Bella scooted closer, surrounding me with her arms and legs. "So how many kids should we have?"

Bella shook her head. "I don't know. I just know I don't plan on a dozen or anything like that. I do know the first will be a girl."

My eyes must've bugged out a little when she said that because Bella giggled. "And how do you know that?"

"Alice told me."

I wasn't entirely surprised. "Oh she did. When was this?"

"The pee wee football game. Apparently when I was watching you help that little boy with his equipment, my thoughts were all over my face. Alice leaned over and told me our first child will be a girl."

I reached behind Bella's head and carefully pulled her ponytail down. "My weird sister. But I never bet against her."

Bella nodded. "Me neither."

I ran my fingers through her hair a few times. "You know love, given all we have talked about today, don't you think it's time I met your Dad." Bella was it for me, I knew that. It was important to me that her Dad knew how I felt, and what my plans were.

Bella took a deep breath. "Yes, we should probably do that."

"Do you want to go out there for a weekend? Or invite him out here?"

Bella looked thoughtful for a moment. I watched several emotions cross her face. Happiness, questioning, concern, and frustration. Her thoughts were clearly stuck elsewhere. Finally I waved my hand in front of her face. Bella blinked and looked at me. "Sorry, running through all the logistics in my head."

I wrapped my fingers around the back of her neck and rubbed it. "I would kind of like to see where you grew up." Seeing where Bella grew up, well I felt it might help me learn more about her.

"Well that decides it then. I just need to call Dad and see what weekend works. He's off every other. All he usually does is go fish, so I'm not worried he will have any big plans. Obviously Halloween weekend is out." Bella smiled at that thought.

I reached into her front shirt pocket as I winked at her. Pulling out Bella's cell phone I handed it to her.

Bella rolled her eyes at me. "Eager are we? Don't most boyfriends dread meeting the parents? Especially ones that are licensed to carry a gun?"

I smiled at her. "I'm not worried about it Bella." Bella dialed her dad.

"Hi Dad. Yes everything is fine. Listen what weekend are you off after Halloween? Well I wanted to come out with Edward for a visit. I want you two to meet officially." I squeezed her hips as she listened to her dad.

"Yes I am. Yes he is." Bella paused and then looked concerned. "Dad, you okay?" Then she rolled her eyes. "Jeez Dad, I'm twenty three now. I've been a grown up for awhile. Yes I know what you mean. So what weekend? The seventh?" Bella leaned against the couch cushion and closed her eyes listening.

"Whether we stay there depends on whether you are going to be a dad from the 1950's." I smiled because I had an idea of what was being discussed. "Thanks Dad. We will stay there then. Sounds good. I'll call you with details on our arrival later. Love you too." Bella hung up and lay back completely on the couch. "Well it's all set."

"What was the issue with whether or not we stayed there?"

"It depended on if Dad was going to let us share a bed." Bella opened her eyes and looked at me from the end of the couch.

"Ah I see. I take it he okayed it."

"Grudgingly, yes. But he lets Rose stay with Em, so I was ready to bring that up if he said no."

I scooted a little closer into Bella and she gave me a little squeeze with her legs. My fingers started tracing the edges of her breeches waistband. "It's different when its daddy's little girl though."

Bella grimaced. "Yeah, yeah I know." I chuckled. She tilted her head as she gazed at me. "You will probably be worse." Bella gave me a wink.

Well I couldn't argue with that. "Most likely." Bella giggled. "What?"

"It's just cute. You being overly protective of our future daughter who hasn't even been conceived yet."

I rose up on my knees and moved so that I was lying next to her on the couch. I threw my leg over both of hers and pinned her down. A bit of skin was visible between Bella's breeches and t-shirt. My fingers gravitated to it automatically, feeling the smoothness there. "You know, we can always practice the conception. So that when the time comes we are ready." I gazed up at Bella and gave her a naughty smile.

"I thought we already were practicing?" My fingers made wider and wider circles with each pass.

"Oh we have been. But you know what a perfectionist I am."

Bella rolled so that she was more on her side facing me. "In that case, I think we will need lots of practice." Bella ran her fingers down my chest and then slid her hand under my shirt. I watched as she stared at my body, her eyes lingering on my abdominal muscles. Sitting up I pulled my shirt off and tossed it on the floor.

"That better?" I lay back down next to her with a smile.

"Definitely." Bella's hands came back to my abs. She followed different muscle lines up my body. I watched her eyes following her fingers as she traced around one of my nipples and then the other. Bella's eyes met mine. Reaching up she wrapped her hand around my neck and pulled herself up so we were eye to eye. I slid my arms around her and brought her body into mine.

Bella drug her lips along my jaw. I could feel her tongue dart out here and there as she moved towards my ear. When she reached my ear she kissed just below it. "I love you." She whispered.

I pulled back to look at her. "I love you too." I crawled off the couch and Bella frowned at me. I reached down and picked her up in one movement. Bella giggled.

"Edward where are you taking me?"

"Where do you think? I'm taking you to the bedroom." Bella stroked her fingers along my bare chest.

When we reached the bedroom I set Bella on her feet. She grinned at me and started to get undressed. I grabbed her hands and stopped her. "Let me love." Bella's hands dropped to her side. I walked around behind her and pulled her shirt off carefully. The red lace bra that I had seen earlier reappeared. I took my finger and traced it along each shoulder strap. Bella shivered a little.

I pressed up behind her and slid my hands around front, stroking the skin above her waistband. "Are you cold?"

"No, I'm fine." Bella's voice was low and I knew she was enjoying this.

"Okay." I held her to me as I kissed down the side of her neck. My fingers slid further down and unbuttoned her breeches. I found the zipper and pulled it down. Bella leaned her head back into my shoulder and closed her eyes. My fingers continued down to reach just under the top edge of her panties. I stroked my fingers back and forth along the top for a few passes. Then I moved my hands to her hips, still keeping them under her panties. I pressed down, pushing them and her breeches down to her ankles.

As I lowered to my knees I placed random kisses down Bella's back. I helped her step out of her pants, and took her socks off one at a time. My hands ran up the sides of her legs as I stood back up. I unfastened her bra and Bella let it just fall to the floor. I wrapped my arms back around her and pulled her back to me again. "Do you know how beautiful you are?"

Bella whispered. "I know how beautiful you make me feel."

I lightly sucked on her ear lobe. Bella tilted her head and sighed. I knew she loved it when I did that. "Bella you are so gorgeous, no matter what you are doing, what you are wearing. You will always be the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, inside and out."

Bella turned in my arms and pressed herself into my bare chest. Her hands rested on the small of my back. Her eyes met mine with so much love and trust I was almost knocked over by it. "You're it for me Bella."

I could see Bella fighting back a few tears. I cupped my hands around her face and kissed her softly. Bella smiled up at me. "Good thing, because you're it for me too Edward."

My lips found hers again and we stood there wrapped up in each other. I could feel Bella's fingers on my back, her breasts pressed against me, her tongue moving with mine. Her body was so warm against mine. Time seemed to stop and I really have no idea how long we stood there kissing and touching one another.

We broke apart, panting a little and staring at one another. Bella took my hand and pulled me towards the bed. She climbed up on it and lay back on the pillows, watching me as I took the rest of my clothes off. I crawled up on the bed. Once I was in her reach, Bella grasped my waist and pulled me down to her. "I need you close Edward, I need you as close as you can get to me."

I pressed my weight down on her without crushing her. Bella's arms wrapped tightly around me. My lips followed my hand down over Bella's breast. My fingers kept trailing down as I rained kisses on her breast. I swept my tongue over her nipple, feeling it harden. Bella arched into my mouth with a little moan.

"Mmm, you always feel so soft Bella." Her legs parted as my hand slid down between them. My fingers slid into her wetness easily. I drew them in and out as my thumb rubbed her clit. Bella was getting restless next to me, moving against my hand. Her fingers wrapped into my hair and pulled my lips to hers. Bella moaned into my mouth when I curled my fingers inside her. One of her legs came up and wrapped around my hip, pulling at me.

Bella broke the kiss and looked at me with dark eyes. "Please Edward, I need to feel you inside me." I removed my hand and shifted so I was between her legs. Bella still had one leg around me and she pressed it into the back of my thigh. My eyes fell closed as I slid into her, focusing in on the sensation of her body enveloping me.

Bella rolled her hips towards mine slowly, asking me for more. We rocked together gently at first. I brought my forehead down and leaned it against hers as I pressed deeper and deeper into her. "I love you Edward." Bella whispered the words as our lips brushed against one another.

"I love you so much Bella." I stroked her hair out of her face as she ran her hands up my back. My voice was raspy as I asked her "What do you want love, do you want it harder?" I thrust into her once with more force. Bella moaned and rocked her body into mine. "I think you do."

"Yes, harder." Bella gasped.

I pressed into her harder, grinding our bodies together occasionally. Bella's was writhing against me more frantically. Her fingers gripped into my back, trying to bring me closer. I slid my arms under her shoulders and wrapped my hands over her shoulders. As I pulled Bella into me tighter she stared into my eyes. I could feel her body started to tighten, her muscles tensing around me.

We were looking into each other's eyes when Bella cried out and pressed her body up into mine. Her eyes closed and her legs gripped my thighs. I watched in awe as she fell apart beneath me, crying out my name repeatedly. The spasms rocked through her and took me over the edge with her.

My head fell into the pillow with a moan. "Oh God, so good." Bella pulled me in even tighter to her as I came inside her. I rolled my body slightly off hers as we lay on each other in a sweaty heap. Bella's eyes opened and found mine after a few unfocused seconds. She stretched her arms above her head, sighed, and then entwined them around my neck.

I chuckled. "There's one of the sounds I live for." Bella giggled and then sighed again as she lay her head against my chest. We lay there silently, because really, there was nothing that had been unsaid. Bella and I didn't always need words to speak volumes to one another.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I love him more, I really do. Anyone else love Edward even more than before?**

**Review please! And I have a special message for you from Harleyward, he insisted, so I'll let him have the floor.**

**Harleyward stands, black leather jacket, black jeans, black t-shirt, black docs. "Some of you know that Casey did a little one shot with me and Bella. If you haven't read it you should, because I'm just fucking hot in it. Bella is pretty amazing too. It's called Ride the Wind. Also I have persuaded Casey that another chapter in my POV this time was necessary. I saw the reviews, I know you all want a peek into my mind. The second chapter will be done and posted in the next few days. And it looks like it may continue on past that. Not as long as this story, but more then 2 chapters."**

**Leaning against the wall, Harleyward tucks his fingers into his waistband. "And I can assure you, Ride the Wind is pure, unadulterated smut, with some plot. So ladies, please, don't read it at work like some others have. Because I can't be there to bend you over your desk and have my way with you to give you some relief."**

**"That's enough Harleyward.....sheesh" Man doesn't know the depth of his powers. Go and see for yourself.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Okay, so I have basically realized that responding to reviews is rarely going to happen much anymore, due to my time constraints from school and number of reviews. But I will thank someone here for their review last chapter.......Sophie....I heart you big time. I printed yours out and carried it around with me last Friday.....you made me laugh so hard. I will try to thank one or more people each week.**

**I love all my reviewers and really appreciate you taking the time to let me know what you think!!**

**A reminder.....my stories are rated M for a reason. If you aren't 18 or older, you shouldn't be reading them. Thanks.**

**I own nothing.......of the Twilight characters that is. owns and benefits from her genius. I just benefit emotionally by using them in my own twisted ways.**

**So, everyone ready for the Halloween party?? I know I am. I give this chapter a 2 Shamwow advisory, but keep in mind that I tend to underrate myself.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 29**

**BPOV**

Halloween weekend was here before I knew it. Alice had been calling me almost daily with ideas, plans, and just to have someone to dump her excitement on. I was pretty sure Jasper had gone into hiding.

A few days before the party she called me, almost coming apart at the seams with energy. "Bella, I just had the best idea ever! How would you like to play a little joke on Edward?"

Instantly I was suspicious. "What kind of joke Alice?"

"Well, we dress you as innocent Sandy first. We'll tell him something happened to your original costume. Later I'll have you come with me. We will tell Edward I need your help with something party related. I'll change you really quick into naughty Sandy. Then you can sneak up on him and REALLY surprise him." Alice giggled.

Boy, she was conniving, I loved it. "Alice, that has to be one of the best ideas you have ever come up with. Edward is going to kill you later though."

"No he won't. He'll be too busy jumping you to be mad at me." We both laughed at that. "So you'll do it?"

"Hell yes. When do we tell him about the costume change?"

"Night before the party. That way he knows that fixing the situation is above even my skills, given the time crunch."

"Okay, sounds good." I heard Alice squeal in excitement. "Wait Alice, does anyone else know about this?"

"Well Jasper will know because I going to enlist him to keep Edward distracted."

"Good idea."

We chatted a few minutes more and then I had to get off the phone to feed Hallie. That was the name I had given the kitten since she was found so close to the holiday. Plus she was the perfect Halloween colors. Her eyes were open now and she had doubled in size. Every day she stayed in Edward's office and at night she was in her box by my side of the bed. I had to get up and feed her at least once at about three AM.

The first night Edward had been so funny. Hallie woke me up mewing in her box. My eyes popped open instantly. Quietly I picked up the box and snuck out of the bedroom. Once I had her bottle we settled in the papasan so she could eat.

I heard Edward's voice groggily call my name from the bedroom. "Go back to sleep handsome, I'm just feeding the kitten."

"Feed her in here. I miss you." Damn he was adorable.

I carried the kitten in and after putting her box down I sat up against the headboard. Edward threw his arm over my legs and scooted closer.

"I didn't even hear her." His eyes were closed as he mumbled sleepily to me.

"Well I got up pretty quick and took her into the den. I was trying to not wake you up."

"It's okay love. I don't mind. Good practice and all for the future." Edward squeezed me gently.

I shook my head and smile to myself. I glanced over and looked at Edward in the dim light of the bedroom. He must've sensed it because his eyes opened and met mine. "What?"

"Nothing. Your are just too cute for your own good." Edward grinned before he closed his eyes again. A little while later he was back to sleep, his arm still wrapped around me.

A few nights later Edward had to wake me. "Love." His nudge on my arm broke into my dreams. "Love the kitten is hungry." I shot up, startled I'd slept through it. "Easy Bella, she just started meowing." I scooped her up and was just about out the door when Edward stopped me. "Leave her with me. You don't need to juggle her while trying to get her bottle." He reached out for her. I brought the kitten over and set her on his blanket covered chest. Edward laid his hand over her, almost completely obscuring her.

"Don't accidentally squish her while I'm gone." Edward wasn't that awake.

"Love, I'm not going to squish the kitten." He gave me a sleepy smile before he closed his eyes again.

When I came back Edward was dozing and the kitten had squirmed her way up under his chin. I had to restrain a laugh. I gently removed her from Edward's neck. Just like the last few nights, Edward rolled and hugged his arm around my legs.

I had a feeling Edward would ask to feed her eventually. Sure enough, the next evening while we were watching television, Edward asked. "Do you think I could try feeding the kitten sometime Bella?"

Propping myself up on his chest I grinned at him. "Absolutely. I knew you would want to at some point."

"You did, did you?"

"Yes, because you are as big of a softie as I am." Edward rolled his eyes, but didn't argue the point.

"I'm not taking over potty duty though. That's all you."

"That's fine."

When it was time to feed the kitten I set Edward up. I handed him the kitten and showed him how she liked to be held to eat. Once I helped him get her started nursing, I sat back and watched. The kitten was so small compared to his hands. Quietly I grabbed my cell phone and took a picture of him. Edward eyes shot over to me when he heard the beep.

"You didn't?"

"I did. Such a Kodak moment. Don't worry, for my eyes only okay?" Edward shook his head at me.

"It better be." He turned his attention back to the kitten, but a little smile twitched at the corner of his mouth.

Happily I sat there in my own little thoughts. Edward suddenly spoke. "Bella…..look." I scooted over worried something was wrong. The kitten had opened one eyelid and revealed a milky blue eye. "Her eyes are blue Bella."

"They won't stay that way. Lucky girl, first thing she sees is you. Nice way to meet the world." I winked at Edward.

As we looked at the kitten we started laughing. She really did look a little silly with only one eye open. Edward started suggesting awful names like Popeye, Cyclops, or Pirate.

I offered to take the kitten back to burp but Edward wanted to try. "I doubt I'll hear anything through Bella."

"You'll be surprised, she's pretty loud."

Edward gently tapped the kitten's back. Suddenly he started laughing hard. I knew exactly why. "See I told you she was loud." Edward handed her over to me.

"My God. How can something so small be so loud?"

"I ask myself the same thing about Alice every day."

Now both of Hallie's eyes were open, and she was starting to test out her legs. Edward and I would let her stumble around on us while we watched television at night. Eventually she would tire and fall asleep on one of us. I had sent Jake pictures over the internet to show him Hallie's progress. Now that she was about three weeks old, Jake told me that the odds of her surviving were excellent.

Edward had made a lot of progress with Masen in the last ten days. Now he could start lunging him just like any other horse. Masen was only walking and trotting still because he didn't have a lot of strength or endurance. Edward's main goal was that Masen respond to requests to change gaits, but stay relaxed. Masen had gotten reliable enough that I could bring him out to pasture. The steady routine in his world was helping build his confidence, and decrease his unpredictability.

The day before the party Angela came over learn how to feed and take care of Hallie. She was going to stop by Saturday evening and look after Hallie for us. Edward laughed when he found out I had arranged to have a kitten sitter come in.

We were eating dinner Friday night when my cell phone rang. It was Alice and I knew what was about to happen.

"Hey Alice, what's up?"

"Can he hear you?" She spoke quietly.

"Of course."

"Good." She giggled before she raised the volume of her voice. "Bella I have bad news and I'm so pissed." Edward could hear just enough to realize Alice was upset about something.

"What's wrong?" Edward was watching with curiosity as he ate.

"The dry cleaners totally destroyed the pants to your costume. I almost leaped over the counter at the guy."

"Shit. Are you kidding me?" Now Edward looked worried so I motioned it was okay.

"Technically, yes." Alice giggled again.

I kept playing the part. "What are we going to do this late for a costume?"

"Oh I have it all figured out. You know."

Fighting a laugh I said. "That's good. Thanks Alice. We'll see you tomorrow at five okay? Bye."

Edward had stopped eating and was waiting patiently for an explanation. I sighed. "There was a problem at the dry cleaners with my costume. The pants were destroyed. Alice is absolutely spitting nails."

Edward frowned. "Well shit. That sucks. Now what?"

"Alice has an old costume of hers that she says will work to dress me as good Sandy, so we can still at least be Sandy and Danny. I'm sorry handsome. I'm disappointed too."

Edward pouted a little and I took a bite of dinner so I wouldn't laugh at his expression. "I promise we'll find a way for you to see me in that outfit someday. Okay?"

Edward smiled at me. "That sounds good. And you will make a gorgeous good Sandy."

Later Alice texted me. _Did he fall for it??_

I texted back. _Hook, line and sinker. He was pouting._

_LOL!_ Was her reply.

Edward and I slept in Saturday until Hallie's hungry mewing couldn't be ignored. After I took care of her we relaxed in bed and let her wander around on top of the comforter. Edward wrapped his arm around me as I snuggled into his chest.

Hallie was still small enough that she couldn't quite manage to climb over our blanket covered legs. She'd try, gripping with her claws and getting pissed when she would eventually fall backwards. Miss Hallie definitely had an attitude, and very little tolerance for when things didn't go how she wanted.

By now Hallie had Edward wrapped around her little paw. I pretended to be insulted but it was really adorable. She still liked me too, but loved to sleep on Edward. I couldn't blame her for that preference. I loved to sleep on him too.

We watched Hallie try to scramble up and over Edward's thigh. When we laughed she looked at us and gave us an angry meow. Edward reached down and put Hallie on his chest.

"Sorry squirt. But you're too damn funny." Hallie sat and contemplated us with narrowed eyes. They were starting to change color already. She stood back up, flicking her tail up over her back like a diva. Hallie started marching down Edward's body, stumbled and then rolled off him between us with an irate meow.

We lost it. When Hallie stood up and tried to act like nothing had happened we laughed harder. "Boy Bella, she's got more attitude than a super model."

I shook my head. "No kidding."

Finally we had to stop being lazy and get going. I told Edward to take a shower first because I had more primping to do than usual to get ready for tonight. Alice had subtly suggested that little to no hair in my bikini area would be a good idea with the pants. Plus Alice said the change would add to the shock value for Edward 'later' she had promised, with a giggle. I had never gone bare before, so I had to have a very embarrassing lesson in waxing from Alice. I wasn't looking forward to this experience. Masochism wasn't my thing. However I was kind of curious to see Edward's reaction. I figured a little pain was worth that.

I packed up the few items I was bringing. Alice had everything else. Edward told me to bring my iPod because he thought it was time for another sharing session. I had added some new songs to mine recently. There was a couple I knew would get him hot and bothered. That could make the surprise later in the evening more dramatic.

I walked out to the barn to give Angela a house key for tonight. "Hey Angela. Here's the house key. I told you where everything is. You are sure you're comfortable with this?"

Angela grinned at me over the wheelbarrow. "Absolutely. I'm so excited. Can I let her walk around a little after she eats?"

"Sure. Play with her as long as you like, or until she gets sleepy. Feel free to watch television too if you want while you are at the house."

"Thanks Bella."

"You don't have any Halloween plans tonight Angela?" I knew she had a few girlfriends, but was not big into parties or wild activities that some of her high school classmates were.

"A couple of my friends are coming over to my house later tonight to watch scary movies. But I'll be here tomorrow on time, don't worry."

I smiled at her. "Angela, I don't worry about that. I know you will be. Have fun tonight, with all your activities. Thank you again for helping out with Hallie. Everything okay down here?"

"Yep. Everyone looks good. Masen even seems mellower."

I nodded. "Yes he is getting better. Still be careful cleaning his stall."

"Oh I am. I never take my eye off him." Angela grinned at me. I really liked her. She was smart, responsible, and really loved all the horses. It was nice for both Edward and I to have a couple days to ourselves, and not have to worry.

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow I'm sure."

"Alright, have fun tonight! I hope I get to see pictures." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sure Alice will make sure that photos are taken." Angela had recently met Alice and thought she was the coolest person ever.

When I got back inside Edward was listening to college football while he paid some bills for the barn. I flopped on the couch and watched him. Even doing paperwork he exuded sexiness. How was that possible? Or maybe I was just completely biased at this point. I found myself staring at how he held the pen in his fingers, twirling it when he was thinking, or chewing on the end. I could tell when something wasn't going the way Edward wanted because he'd either pinch the bridge of his nose or run his hand through his hair with a sigh. He was really distracted with what he was doing because he didn't notice I was staring at him for quite awhile.

Edward looked over and saw me on the couch. "Hi love, I'm sorry I didn't hear you come in."

"That's okay…I didn't make much noise. I was just laying here staring at you. Would you please tell me how it is that even when you are doing the most mundane tasks, you are sexy as hell? I just don't get that. I know I don't look that good paying bills."

Edward snorted and shook his head at me. "The way you regard me is ridiculous sometimes. I am most certainly not sexy right now."

"I beg to differ. You don't see yourself very clearly you know." I winked at him as I moved to the end of the couch closest to him.

"Well you have the same problem. I've seen you do some pretty everyday things and you are sexy doing them." Edward leaned back in his chair and smiled.

"Really? Like what?"

Edward looked thoughtful for a second. "I like how you brush your teeth."

I almost fell off the couch. "Excuse me? Are you serious? I cannot possibly be sexy when I brush my teeth."

"Oh but you are. You do it the same way every time. You are so methodical about it it's cute. While you're brushing you lean one hip against the bathroom counter. Then when you spit…." I threw a couch pillow at Edward.

"Be serious!" Edward laughed. "You just like it when I have something in my mouth."

"True, but a toothbrush wouldn't be my first choice." He waggled his eyebrows at me and threw the pillow back. "You are cute when you brush your teeth though."

I rolled my eyes. "Well then you still haven't given me some ordinary thing I do that you think I look sexy doing."

"I like watching you read."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "When do you do that?"

"At night when you think I've fallen asleep and you are reading one of your books. You are so absorbed in what's on the page you never notice when I open my eyes and look at you. I can tell what you are reading about by the way your facial expression changes."

"And that is sexy?" I didn't see it.

"It is. When something is more intense you have a little furrow between your eyebrows and you bite your nails. If it makes you happy your eyes light up and a little smile crosses your face. When it's a romantic part, you play with your hair and sigh quietly. It's sexy, at least to me."

"Wow…..that is almost stalker like how much you notice." I giggled and Edward crumpled some paper and threw it at me. "But now your secret is out. I'm going to be aware that you are watching me when I read."

"No you won't. Like I said, you get too absorbed." Edward grinned.

The time to leave for Alice's arrived. I made sure Hallie was secure in her box. Grabbing my iPod I followed Edward out to the car. Once we were on the road he turned to me.

"So what are the iPod rules this time Edward?"

"Well, I think we should start by sharing a song that we would be embarrassed for anyone else to know we had it on our iPod." He grinned as he turned onto the freeway.

"The fact that I had Closer by Nine Inch Nails wasn't embarrassing enough for me."

"Nope. Besides, I have that one on mine too. Clearly not a song to be embarrassed by."

"Fine." I scrolled through my iPod until I found the one that had popped in my head. As I plugged it in I said "This doesn't leave this car Cullen."

"Agreed."

_I don't mind, spending some time_

_Just hanging here with you_

_Cause I don't find, too many guys_

_That treat me like you do_

_Those other guys all wanna take me for a ride….._

As it went into the chorus I could tell Edward was trying to figure out who was singing. I knew he'd never know and that I would have to tell him.

_Even the gods are crazy_

_Even though the stars are blind_

_If you show me real love baby_

_I'll show you mine_

_I can make it nice or naughty_

_Be the devil and angel too_

_Got a heart and soul and body_

_Let's see what this love can do_

_Baby I'm perfect for you._

"I know you aren't going to know who it is Edward so I might as well tell you." He looked briefly at me waiting. I sighed. "It's Paris Hilton."

"What the hell? Are you kidding me?" Edward snickered.

"What? I like the song. Who cares who sings it? But don't tell anyone."

"Don't worry love, your secret admiration for the hotel heiress will go with me to the grave." Edward was still trying not to laugh.

"It's just that one song, jeez. It's your turn Cullen."

I plugged his iPod in for him. Edward clearly already had a song in mind, because he was cringing as he selected it.

_As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death  
I take a look at my life and realize there's nothing left  
Cause I've been blastin and laughing so long that  
Even my mama thinks that my mind is gone_

But I ain't never crossed a man that didn't deserve it  
Me be treated like a punk, you know that's unheard of  
You better watch how you talking, or where you walking  
Or you and your homies might be lined in chalk

I really hate to trip, but I gotta lope  
As they croak I see myself in the pistol smoke, fool  
I'm the kinda G that little homies wanna be like  
On my knees in the night  
Sayin' prayers in the street light

been spending most our lives  
Living in the Gangster's Paradise….

When I realized what it was, I started laughing. I looked over at Edward. "So you were a big hood in the day huh? Care to throw some gang signs at me?"

Edward just rolled his eyes and used my own words against me. "I like the song."

When the song was over I plugged mine in again. "Okay what do you want now?"

Edward was quick to answer. "I want a song that makes you think of me, that isn't sexy or overly sappy."

"That's easy." I hit play.

_Your better than that best_

_I'm lucky just to linger in your life._

_Cooler than the flip side of my pillow, that's right_

_Completely unaware, nothing can compare _

_To where you send me_

_Lets me know that it's okay. Yea it's okay_

_And the moments when my good times start to fade_

_You make me smile like the sun_

_Fall out of bed, sing like a bird_

_Dizzy in my head, spin like a record_

_Crazy on a Sunday night._

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Oh you make me smile._

"What song is this?" Edward was grinning as he listened.

"Smile by Uncle Kracker." Edward nodded.

"Good choice." The song ended. "Okay, what for me?"

"Same thing, and make sure it's not sappy or you will make me cry."

Edward took my hand and kissed the back of it. "Sometime I'll have to give you a list of the sappy ones."

"Oh you can play them sometime. I just don't want to incur the wrath of Alice if I show up with red puffy eyes." I was actually curious what he would pick for a sweet song. No matter what it was I knew it would make me cry.

"Good point." Edward picked his song and hit play.

_When you close your eyes and go to sleep_

_And it's down to the sound of a heartbeat_

_I can hear the things you're dreaming about_

_When you open up your heart and the truth comes out_

_You tell me that you want me_

_You tell me that you need me_

_You tell me that you love me_

_And I know that I'm right_

_Cause I hear it in the night_

_I hear the secrets that you keep_

_When you're talking in your sleep._

"Ha ha ha. Very funny Edward." I was laughing though, because it was true. The song ended as we pulled up to Alice's townhouse. "Have I said anything interesting lately, you haven't said."

Edward chuckled. "A few interesting words or phrases here or there. Some of which make it very hard for me, in more ways than one, to not wake you up and share with you."

I blushed. God damn my non filtered subconscious. But as long it was just Edward hearing it, I was okay with it.

The stairs up to Alice's front door were decorated with several cleverly carved pumpkins. Orange lights wound their way up the stair railing. Edward was about to knock on the door when it flew open and Alice launched herself at me.

"Bella!" Fortunately Edward had his hand on my back so he braced most of the impact. Otherwise I would've ended up at the bottom of the steps.

"Easy Alice. Her hand just healed. You don't want her back in the ER tonight do you." Edward gave her a little bit of a dirty look. Alice gasped and jumped off me.

"Oh God, I didn't hurt you did I Bella?"

"No Alice I'm fine." Alice took my hand and pulled me inside. While Edward and Jasper talked she took me on a tour of her place. I hadn't seen Alice's new place yet since she had moved about the same time I did. It was very nice, and a perfect mix of both Alice and Jasper. Even though they weren't married yet, their shared space looked like they had been married for years. Alice gave me a quick peek in her closet at both my costumes. This was going to be great.

We traipsed back downstairs. Rose and Emmett had arrived. Emmett picked me up and threw me over his shoulder while he stood there talking to the guys.

"Damn it Emmett, put me down!" I smacked on his back, which really was like hitting a concrete wall. "Asshole." I could hear Edward chuckling as Emmett stood there nonchalantly discussing the college football results from today. Finally I decided it was time to pull out the artillery.

"Edward Cullen, if you ever want another blow job again in your lifetime, you better make him put me down."

Emmett cracked up. "Uh oh Edward, I'm not being a very good wingman if I'm risking all future oral sex for you. And Bella I'm just ignoring the fact that it was my LITTLE sister offering blow jobs to her boyfriend."

Rose looked over at me still pinned over Emmett's shoulder. "Edward isn't the only person you are ruining the chances for a future blow job for sweetie."

Whoosh. I was down off Emmett's shoulder before I could blink. "Thanks Rose." She winked and smiled. I turned to Edward and smacked his chest. "You were such a big help."

Edward smiled sheepishly. Then he whispered in my ear. "Sorry. I was enjoying the view of your ass too much." I smacked him again, but then smiled.

"Fine, fine. Give me a kiss, your sister is about to kidnap me." Edward gave took my face in his hands and gave me a gentle kiss.

"Love you." Edward's crooked smile lit up his face, and I felt my knees turn to jello. Damn he could still get me with that.

"Love you too." I followed the girls upstairs. Alice moved the guys costume stuff to the spare bedroom before we took over her bathroom. After we had everything spread out Alice started by using the temporary dye in my hair while Rose began teasing her hair to make it more cave woman like.

"Bella, did you do that thing we discussed?" I knew what she was referring to.

"Yes Alice, I did." I was hoping she'd drop it there, but I knew I wouldn't be that lucky most likely. I was right.

"Did you go hardwood floors or put a runner down." Alice started laughing at her own joke. Rose stared at us.

"Bella what in the hell is the pixie going on about." Before I could answer Alice did the honors.

"I told Bella her naughty Sandy pants would be more comfortable if she did some remodeling downstairs, with wax. Plus it would surprise Edward even more." Rose was in on the joke at this point.

Rose started laughing. "Nice. So Bella, how did the remodeling go?"

My face was red, not a shocker. "Fine. Little uncomfortable, but fine."

Alice tipped my head to work on the other side. "But you didn't tell us what you did."

"I'm not going to. That's for Edward only. All I will say is there is less hair then when I woke up this morning."

Alice looked over at Rose. "I'll bet hardwoods." Rose nodded in agreement. I just rolled my eyes at the both of them.

"I suppose you would both share with me your past decorating decisions." How had this turned into Home Depot porn? I wasn't sure.

Alice grinned. "I've done it all Bella. They all have their advantages." I looked over at Rose who nodded. Apparently she had done it all too.

I sighed. I still wasn't sharing though. Some things were sacred. This was one of them.

Alice had my hair styled into light honey brown curls in no time. She was right that the color didn't look bad at all. It made my hair closer to blond, without turning me into Marilyn Monroe. She pulled it back at the base of my neck in a low ponytail.

The costume she had arranged for the start of tonight was perfect. There was a full rose pink skirt, with a white blouse and light pink cardigan. By the time I was all dressed, I was the epitome of innocent Sandy. I smiled at myself in Alice's full length mirror as I twirled the skirt.

Alice made a great Rizzo. Rose's costume cracked me up because she was the best looking Jane I'm sure Tarzan would've ever seen. Her fake animal fur dress fitted her like a glove. Even with her hair was teased out, Rose was gorgeous. Her eye makeup was a perfect mix that made her eyes look feral and glamorous.

"It's a good thing you really aren't swinging on vines Rose, I don't think you could move in that dress to do it." I grinned at her as she turned for Alice and I to admire.

We all made our way downstairs. The guys were changed already of course. Seeing Edward just about made me faint. He had managed to slick his hair back a little. The black jeans were tight fitting. _Thank you Alice._ His black leather jacket made him look, oooh, just hot. There were no words. We were worried about him jumping me. Now I was worried about my self control.

I tapped him on the shoulder. Edward turned and smiled down at me. "You look beautiful. Turn for me." I spun around once, flaring my skirt just a little. "Very, very, nice love." He pulled me into his arms.

"I have to say Edward, you make a very good Danny. I kind of like this look on you." I winked at him.

"Thank you love. I'll remember that. You look very innocent and sweet, which we both know is a total façade." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I am sweet."

A wicked look came into Edward's eyes. "Don't I know it."

Edward stayed by my side as more people arrived. We mostly chatted with our usual group, but there were some people that Edward knew from school. There was even one guy who had been at the reunion and congratulated me on handling Tanya. I wasn't quite sure what to say to that. Edward just laughed and kissed the top of my head.

Emmett, I couldn't believe his costume. I made sure Alice took a picture of it because it was unbelievable. He was wearing a fake fur loin cloth, and nothing else. My brother, the exhibitionist. He was also enjoying grunting incoherently and smacking Rose on the ass. Rose walked by me at one point and whispered "I can't believe this was my idea. Next time hit me upside the head."

I laughed. "You love my brother half naked and caveman like, and you know it." Rose winked at me. Emmett came over to see me. He just grunted my name and tried to give me a noogie. I smacked his hand. "Don't even try it Tarzan, or I'll kick your hairy ass." Emmett snickered and went off in search of Rose.

Alice came over and gave Jasper a subtle look before she said, "Bella I need your help, something on my costume is slipping. Can you come upstairs and help me fix it?"

"Sure. I'll be right back handsome." I calmly followed Alice upstairs. Once we were out ear and eye shot, giggles overcame us. Alice moved in a flurry around me pulling my original costume off. She cinched me into the corset, adjusting so that it was just right. While Alice was helping me get the pants on Rose came in to see if she could help.

"Holy shit Bella. You are going to kill him."

"I really hope not, I have plans for him." That sent us into laughter again. Alice pulled my hair up into the red headband. I was amazed that Alice didn't make any comments about my waxing when she helped me get the pants on. I think she was too focused on getting me changed to register anything else besides that. Rose altered my makeup. She lined my eyes with black and applied red lipstick. When they were done I looked in the full length mirror. My jaw dropped.

Rose disappeared back downstairs to make sure that all three of us gone for too long didn't raise suspicion. Alice gave me a thumbs up and a big smile. I followed behind her, trying to breathe steadily. Jasper had done his job perfectly. He had Edward completely absorbed in conversation. He even managed not to change his expression when he caught sight of me over Edward's shoulder. Rose had to give Emmett a death glare to keep his reaction quiet.

I crept up behind Edward. Attempting to keep my voice low and husky, I finally found my words. "Well Mr. Cullen. You look absolutely good enough to eat. And I'm very hungry."

**EPOV**

When I heard Bella's voice behind me, and the tone to it, my heart beat faster. I turned slowly and……_fuck me holy shit oh my God!_ I blinked to see if I was seeing things. Nope, she was still there and suddenly I was cursing Alice's choice in jeans. I would kill for a pair of sweats right about now. Bella was leaning against the wall looking at me waiting for me to say something. I could tell she was enjoying my reaction thoroughly. Jasper and Alice wandered off, leaving the two of us standing by ourselves.

I closed the space between us. Bella raised an eyebrow at me. "Well stud, aren't you going to say anything?"

My eyes were still wide as I took in the entire picture. Black, tight, breasts, heels, pale skin, red lips, and Bella's bedroom eyes. I had to press my hand into the wall to keep from falling over.

"What were the guesses on time Bella?" I could barely find the words, let alone speak them.

"The time it took before you jumped me?" I nodded and swallowed. "Alice said no more than an hour."

"Alice clearly way overestimates my self control." Bella giggled and tilted her head at me. Curls fell down around her neck. "So I take it the ruined costume……"

"Just a ruse to raise the shock value a little." Bella took a step closer and then leaned back against the wall next to me. She arched her back just enough to make her breasts more prominent in the corset she was wearing.

I looked over my shoulder quickly to see if anyone was looking. Everyone was busy doing their own thing. I grabbed Bella's hand and placed it over my erection. Bella suppressed a smile and bit her lower lip. I leaned in and whispered to her. "There is no fucking way I'm going to wait an hour. You are really lucky I don't just take you now in front of everyone."

Bella ran her other hand down my chest. "So are you taking me home Edward?"

"Something like that. Let's go." Alice saw me leading Bella for the front door, waving at us with a mile wide smile and a wink.

I knew exactly where I was taking her. We got in the car and I drove quickly down the road. Bella was sitting facing me somewhat, her finger drawing circles on my thigh. Not far from Alice's there was a heavily wooded area that overlooked housing below. Not many people knew about it. At most it was used for trail walking during the day. I was hoping that hadn't changed. The fact that the road was still gravel and somewhat hidden made me pretty sure it still was a well kept secret. Alice had told me she and Jasper used to come up here occasionally. That was the only reason I knew it existed.

I pulled to a stop and shut off the car. I turned to Bella, "Get in the back, now." Bella opened her door, got out slowly, stretched and then climbed back in the back. I joined her there and without waiting crushed my lips into hers, pressing her back into the seat. Bella made a happy sound and pushed back into me. I sat back for a second, breathing heavy. "Fuck Bella, do you know what you in that costume does to me?" Bella nodded but didn't say anything. "Please tell me I'll actually be able to get you out of it."

Bella giggled as she reached up and pushed my leather jacket off my shoulders and tossed it in the front seat. "Oh I think between the two of us we can get me out of it." She pulled off her heels and dropped them into the front. Moving over she straddled me and shoved me back into the seat. Slowly she sat so that her body was just brushing against me. I groaned and closed my eyes. "Why Mr. Cullen, what a big cock you have."

My eyes shot open to look into hers. Bella was staring intently at me, her eyes radiating desire. "Well all the better to fuck you with my love." I grabbed her hips and pulled her down, grinding her against me. Bella threw her head back with a moan. "Turn around." Bella turned around, but kept rubbing against me. I found the ties for her top and began unlacing it. Why was it the outfits that made me want to rip her clothes off, were also the hardest to actually remove from her body?

Once her top was unlaced I tossed it forward into the passenger seat. I wrapped my hands around her front and surrounded her breasts with them. Bella's head fell back against my shoulder and I brought my lips to her neck. My fingers were a little rough on her, my need to touch her overwhelming me. She didn't seem to mind though. Bella brought both her hands around to the back of my neck and up through my hair. My erection was throbbing against her as she slid against me.

I moved one hand down. Her pants were snug enough I could almost feel her folds through the fabric. I tightened my hand against her and Bella pushed against it. "Love." I gasped as she pressed down on me again. "You aren't wearing panties are you?" Bella shook her head as she leaned forward. Reaching behind she slid down the hidden zipper in the back. I could see the pale expanse of skin being revealed, definitely no underwear. Before she could get up I snuck my fingers down inside the front of her pants. Something felt different and it took me a second to realize what it was.

"Bella." I groaned into her neck. "Am I imagining that things have changed down here?" I stroked my hand over the smooth skin, which last I checked, had a patch of hair. Fuck……just fuck. Bella turned her head so that she could look me in the eye. Slowly she ran one hand down my face and rested it on my chest.

"No, you aren't imagining things Edward." Bella leaned forward and kissed my lower lip, my upper lip, and then sat back with a little grin on her face.

"What brought this about?" I kissed the side of her neck and then under her ear.

Bella giggled. "Wax."

I chucked as I slid my hand further down. I found her clit and stroked it gently. Bella's giggling turned into a moan.

I whispered in her ear. "What I meant love, is what made you decide to do it?" I was rubbing my hand back and forth over her. Bella's hips were starting to move against the motion of my hand.

Bella was starting to breathe heavier. "Edward, I can't think to answer when you are doing that."

"Well you can answer later, because I'm not stopping." Bella responded by scooting further back into my lap so that I could feel every move she made. My head fell back as the feeling of her rubbing against me overwhelmed me. Okay, I was going to have to pause for just a second. "We need to get you out of these Bella." I slid my hand out.

Bella climbed off me. I took the opportunity to get out of the prison of denim I was wearing. Slowly Bella eased the pants down over her hips. Silently she held out one leg and then the other so I could slip them carefully off of her. In the dim light from the moon I could see what I was feeling earlier. More precisely what I wasn't feeling. I was really glad I wasn't privy to that little bit of information earlier, I would've taken her in front of everyone.

Bella knelt on the other side of the seat looking at me with a naughty grin. She put her hands on her hips and continued to smile at me. I crooked my finger at her and beckoned. Bella just raised her eyebrows and crooked her finger back at me.

I smirked at her. "Love, get over here. I have something for you." Bella challenged me with her eyes. "It's not wise to get me all hot and bothered, and then tease me Miss Swan."

Bella folded her arms under her breasts, intentionally pushing them together for my benefit I'm sure. "Why is that Mr. Cullen?"

I leaned over and grabbed Bella around the waist and pulled her over to me. She let out a little shriek and then laughed. "Because I'm liable to punish you." I smacked her butt lightly. Bella's eyes darkened and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

I threaded my fingers into Bella's hair and brought her lips to mine. Her tongue slid into my mouth as I slipped into her wet warmth. I put one hand on her hip and pulled her down until we were pressed together and I was as deep as I could get. Bella was kissing me wildly, one minute probing with her tongue, the next nibbling on my lower lip, then sucking on it. My hand tightened in her hair and Bella whimpered in enjoyment against my mouth.

I pulled my lips from hers and pushed up into her. Bella's eyes closed and her fingernails scraped lightly from my neck to my shoulders. "God you are so sexy Bella." I thrust up into her again harder. Bella's fingers gripped my shoulders tighter. "The way you move." Thrust. "The sounds you make." Thrust. "Everything about you is sexy." Thrust.

Bella's head was thrown back and she moaned every time I drove into her. My fingers were still in her hair and I brought her closer. Bella's neck was calling to me and I kissed from her jaw to where it met her shoulder. When I reached the curve there I lightly bit down as I pushed into her again. A whispered "Fuck." reached my ears. Bella moved her hands from my shoulders to the seat back. Using it for leverage she started sliding up and down on me, pausing to tease me when I was almost out of her completely. Pulling her neck away from my lips she watched me as she stopped near the top again.

"Bella." I growled when I saw the same challenge in her eyes as earlier. She was hovering over me, just enough to keep me inside her, but barely. A little smile curled up the corner of her mouth.

"Edward." Bella ran her tongue over her upper lip and slid down a couple inches.

I groaned from her torture. I disentangled my fingers from her curls and slid my hands down to her waist. Gripping her I tried to bring her down on me but she fought me with her leg muscles and held onto the seat back harder. "God damn you're strong Bella." That was when she relaxed and slammed down on me. "Oh shit." I instinctively arched up into her and Bella cried out as I did. All teasing had stopped now. Bella was moving hard and fast on me. It was all I could do not to lose it then.

Bella was chanting my name every time our bodies met. Her eyes met mine and there was power and satisfaction in them. Bella was in control and she knew it. Hell she had been in control all fucking night. I surrendered completely to her, amazed at the way she could reduce me to an incoherent mess so easily. When my fingers relaxed on her hips and started stroking her back, Bella sensed the change. She leaned closer into me, slowing her movements for a moment.

"Who do you belong to Edward?" Bella's eyes flashed with enjoyment at her moment of dominance over me.

"You." I gasped out as she ground her hips against mine.

"Who is the only person who makes you feel this way?" Bella's voice was getting huskier as her movements on top of me became rougher.

"Only you, ever." I brushed her hair back over her shoulders and then ran my hands down over her breasts. "Ever Bella."

"That's right lover." Bella was close, very close to orgasm. I knew the moment she came, I would. I was just holding on until then. I watched as she worked herself on my body, using me to find her release. Bella's fingers returned to my shoulders and she leaned back a little.

"So gorgeous." I whispered. My hands wrapped over the top of her thighs, enjoying the feel of her muscles shifting with her actions. "That's right baby, use me, and get what you need."

Bella's fingernails dug into my shoulders with a low moan as her body started to spasm. "Edward……..oh God!" Bella crashed down against me as she let out a loud cry. My slight edge of control was shattered.

A low growl ripped from my throat as I allowed myself to thrust hard into her with my release. Bella whimpered and pressed herself into me even harder. "Bella, Bella, Bella." My hands moved to grab her ass and hold her tightly to me as I came.

Bella's chest was heaving as she relaxed onto me, her breathing raspy in my ear. As I returned to my senses I realized how tightly I was gripping her. I relaxed my fingers and massaged her backside gently. Waiting I listened for my favorite sound. Bella sighed loudly in my ear and I closed my eyes with a smile.

We stayed that way for God knows how long. The windows of the car were completely steamed over and I chuckled when I saw that. Bella turned her head to look at me. "What is funny?"

I smiled at her. "The windows."

Bella sat up a little and gazed around us. "Whoa."

"You were hot stuff baby. I'm surprised you didn't set the upholstery on fire."

Bella settled back into me with a laugh. "I hadn't noticed the windows, I was a little preoccupied."

"I hadn't either, until now." We were both really sweaty and I was worried Bella was going to get chilled here soon. "As much as I want to just stay like this love, we need to either turn the car heat on or head home. It's going to get cold in here now that we are no longer warming it up." Bella nodded against me.

"I know."

"Come on love, I'll take you home and we can cuddle in bed for as long as you want before we go to sleep." Bella sat up and smiled at me.

"Sounds good."

I gave Bella my t-shirt and boxers to pull on. There was no way I was going to be able to get her back in her costume. I put on my jeans and leather jacket. Cranking up the car heat, we headed home. Bella was curled up in the seat next to me, an adorable sleepy smile on her face.

"What are you thinking love?"

Bella stretched and then answered "How much fun tonight was."

"Which part? Or all of it?"

"The whole night was fun but there were definite highlights throughout." She shifted in the seat so she could look at me. "The look on you face when you saw me in my second costume, absolutely priceless."

I laughed. "I'm sure I looked like a deer in headlights or something. You've blown me away before Bella, but that was a nuclear bomb."

"Mmmm, yes I know." I could hear that sense of power in her voice again. "Then of course everything we did in here. Naughty thought number two brought to life."

I reached over and stroked the bare skin of her leg beneath my boxers. "Brought to life in amazing ways."

When we got home we hurried in the house since we were half dressed. Bella ran upstairs to check on Hallie. Then I heard her start the shower. I wasn't surprised she'd want one. Between the heavy makeup and the sweat from the sex in the car I'm sure Bella felt a little grimy. I knew I was going to want one too.

By the time I got upstairs the water turned off. Hallie was in her box on the bed, trying to peek over the edge. "Hey there boo boo." I picked her up and looked at her.

"Boo boo?" I turned and Bella was in the doorway wrapped in a towel.

"What? It was what I felt like calling her at that moment." Bella shook her head and grinned as she went to dig out pajamas.

I settled Hallie back in her box and went to take my quick shower. I wanted to get back to Bella and our bed. When I came out Bella was curled up on her side under the blankets, laughing at something on her cell phone.

"What's funny?"

Bella shut her phone and grinned. "Apparently Rose and Alice had a bet about us. Rose lost, and is pissed."

"Do I even want to know what the bet was?"

"How long it would be after you saw me in the second costume before you took me from the party." Bella giggled.

"And what were the guesses?" I pulled on some boxers and climbed into bed with Bella.

"Alice said less than thirty minutes. Rose said an hour. I guess now Rose owes Alice a new pair of shoes."

I moved over to Bella so we were face to face. "I guess Alice really doesn't underestimate my self control."

"Nope." Bella reached up and kissed me lightly.

"What do you want to do tomorrow love?" Scooting closer I snaked my arm around her waist and pulled her to me.

"Besides sleep in?" I nodded at her. "Can we stay in bed all day? Watch the game up here?"

"Only if I get to watch you read at some point?" Bella laughed and nodded.

"I'm sure that can be arranged. Maybe you can play me one of your sappy songs?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'd love to, if you play me one of yours." I leaned over and kissed the end of her nose before I kissed her lips.

"Absolutely." We stared at each other for a few moments, smiling. "Love you Edward."

"Love you too. Only you." I raised an eyebrow when I repeated my words from earlier that evening. Bella blushed and nestled into me.

"I know."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

***picks self up off floor* I'm okay really.....just a little warm.**

**You know what I want, REVIEWS please.**

**Here, inspired by the damn cold weather were I am, is this weeks incentive to review. Fireward......**

**You walk in from the frigid outdoors. Shedding your coat and boots you wander into the living room. Laying in front of a roaring fire is Edward, clad in black jeans that ride low on his hips and nothing else. The flickering light of the fire dances across the tight muscles in this back, and highlights the copper strands of his hair. Edward offers you a crooked smile as he pats the rug next to him. "I thought you might need some warming up baby. And I know just how I'm going to do it." His hand slides down and he unbuttons the first couple buttons on his jeans, his eyes never leaving yours. "Are you ready to start our own fire?"**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello everyone! Thank you SOOOOO much for all the reviews that I haven't had time to answer. Over 1200 now, holy shit.**

**So better late than never here is 30. I will let you know now that the week ahead is going to be pretty hellish for me. I have an exam Wed and another Fri. Then the good thing is my older sister is coming for the weekend Friday night. I have no idea what kind of writing time I will get in this week. Forgive me if I don't get 31 up next weekend. I know you will because you love me.**

**I spent most of the weekend on the floor from the newly released bigger pics of Rob in the red plaid flannel on the white rug. OMFG. If you have not seen these I do have them up on my FB page. They are......well, orgasmic is the best description. **

**I was undecided when I started this chapter if there was actually going to be a lemon in it.....but as usual, Edward and Bella had their own plans. (Can't keep their hands off each other) So make sure you are Shamwow ready. Enjoy.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 30**

**BPOV**

Other than feeding Hallie at three in the morning, Edward and I slept hard through the night. When my eyes opened in the morning, the first thing I saw was my hand on Edward's chest. I leaned into his chest and kissed it lightly. Sighing happily I closed my eyes again. Edward brought his arm over and pulled me tighter into his side. His hand stayed on my back, running his fingers up and down my spine.

The heat from his fingertips felt nice as the moved lazily across my skin. I wrapped on leg around Edward's thigh and tried to get even closer. Edward chuckled sleepily.

"If I could, I'd let you just crawl inside me, so you could get as close as possible love."

I smiled. "Do you ever feel that way Edward?"

"What? Like it's impossible to get as close as I desire to you?"

"Yes. That's what I mean. Even when we make love, when we are as connected physically and emotionally as is possible, I still want more."

"I've felt that Bella. I think it's because being close to you in any form or level is such a wonderful place to be. I will always want more, even if it's not physically possible. Emotional closeness, intimacy, is something that we will always be developing, even as close as we are now."

I nodded against him. "Glad I'm not the only one."

"You aren't the only one love. I'm looking forward to a lifetime of always getting closer to you."

I looked up to see Edward staring down at me. He smiled when our eyes met. "Me too my handsome man." I moved up so that I could rest my head on his shoulder, my face in the crook of his neck. Edward brought the blankets up a little farther over us.

We lay there quietly. Edward reached up and was stroking my cheek with his thumb. He would run his fingers through my hair, trace them over my ear, down my neck and then find my face again. As his thumb slide over my lips I kissed it. My palm sought out the center of his chest. Feeling the beat of Edward's heart always grounded me to the present moment.

"You do that a lot love." Edward laid his hand over mine on his chest.

"Hmm? Do what?"

"Feel my heart beating. Is there a reason why?" Edward turned my hand and interlaced our fingers.

"A couple I guess. One is it just reminds me of the present moment, to enjoy it." I paused before I continued, since we hadn't talked about this in awhile. "Remember the first night you stayed at my apartment?"

"Of course." Edward rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb.

"When you brought me out of my nightmare, when I was frantic and couldn't make sense of what was going on." I thought back to that night, and how grateful I was Edward was there. "As you held me in the living room, I felt safe. I could hear your heart and it made me feel even more secure. Then later it was beating against my back as you held me in bed. I knew nothing would ever happen with you around. Even now it just makes me feel content to feel your heart beat."

Edward was quiet for a moment. He rolled onto his side to face me. Reaching up he cupped my face with both of his hands. "You make my heart beat Bella." He took my hand and put back over his heart. "It beats for you, and it always will." Edward's eyes burned with sincerity and love. I felt tears prick at my eyes and I blinked to push them back. I wanted to respond, but the words stuck in my throat. I buried my face into Edward's chest, hanging onto him as tightly as I could.

"Shh, love, I didn't tell you that to make you cry." Edward rubbed my back.

"I'm not crying because I'm upset." I managed to croak out. "I'm just overwhelmed all of a sudden. I just love you so much."

Edward kissed the top of my head. "I love you too baby." He was quiet for a moment. "You know why you're emotional right?"

I looked up at him. "Because I'm an overemotional dork."

Edward chuckled. "No, because I should know by now not to say things like that to you a few days before you start your period."

My jaw dropped open, but when I thought about my pill pack, he was right. "Good point Edward."

"Maybe today would not be a good day to trade sappy songs, I don't want to push you over the edge."

I smacked his arm. "Hey."

Edward laughed and wrapped me up in his arms, rolling so I was lying on top of him. "We will do whatever you want today, and if it includes trading songs that will probably make you cry, then I'll grab the Kleenex and we'll do it."

I just grinned at him. Hallie finally realized we were awake and started screeching at us. "Well before that I need to feed the beast."

Edward gave me a lascivious look. "The beast would love to be fed."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Not that beast, although we can add that to the agenda for today. The furry one in the box by the bed."

"Oh, that beast. Okay." I brought Hallie up onto the bed and left her with Edward. I ran into the bathroom first and Edward called after me. "Where are you going?"

I yelled from the bathroom. "I have to pee first, do you mind?"

"No I don't. But Hallie here is a little peeved about any additional delay for her breakfast."

"Distract her….it works with me." I came back out to see Edward sitting up a little watching Hallie scramble around on the covers.

Edward called after me down the hall. "Yes but I can't distract her the same way I distract you."

After Hallie was taken care of, Edward and I were sitting in bed drinking coffee and sharing a cinnamon roll. Edward pulled a piece off with his fingers and offered it to me. Just as I leaned in to take it, he dabbed icing on my nose.

"Oops, sorry love." He started to give it to me again and smeared icing on my jaw.

I growled at him and Edward grinned back at me. "You want to try that again smart guy."

I opened my mouth and Edward put the bit of roll in my mouth. Smiling I chewed the bite. Edward leaned in close to me. "Seems I left a bit of a mess on you love." Carefully he kissed the icing off my nose and I laughed. Reaching over he turned my face so that he could slowly lick the icing off my jaw. I shivered a little.

"Mmm. Sweet. But not as sweet as you." Edward kissed my jaw before he sat back with a smile on his face.

I just laughed at him, I couldn't help it. When we were done with our breakfast Edward climbed out of bed. "Where are you going?"

"I've got to pee, do you mind?" He grinned as he threw my words back at me.

"Nope not at all."

When Edward came back out of the bathroom he grabbed his iPod and plugged it into the speakers next to the bed. I watched as he climbed back into bed. Sitting up against the headboard Edward patted for me to sit between his legs. I slid over and once I was leaning against his chest, he pulled the blankets up over us again.

"Are you going to do what I think you are going to do Edward?" He slid one arm under the blanket and around my waist.

"Yes."

"Where's my Kleenex?" He laughed. "You think I'm joking."

"I know you aren't. I have some in the nightstand if you need it." Edward kissed my neck.

"Alright. I guess I'm ready then." I snuggled back into Edward's chest. "Who is the song by?"

"Bon Jovi. And no it's not off the Slippery When Wet album." I gave him a dirty look and he winked at me.

_At the mirror you fix your hair, and put your makeup on_

_You're insecure about what clothes to wear, and I can't see nothing wrong_

_To me you look so beautiful, when you can't make up your mind_

_It's half past eight, it's getting late, it's okay, take your time_

_Standing here, my hands in my pockets, like I have a thousand times_

_Thinking that it took one breath, one word to change my life_

_The first time I saw you, it felt like coming home_

_If I never told you, I just want you to know_

_You had me from hello_

_When we walk into a crowded room, it's like we're all alone_

_Everybody tries to kidnap your attention. You just smile and steal the show._

_You come to me and take my hand, we start dancing slow_

_You put your lips up to my ear and whisper way down low_

_From the first time I saw you, it felt like coming home_

_If I never told you, I just want you to know_

_You had me from hello_

_And when you're laying down beside me, I feel your heartbeat to remind me_

Yep, I was crying. About halfway through the song I started wiping under my eyes. Edward waved a tissue in front of my face and I snatched it from him. How did he manage to always find just the right song? Even though I had tears rolling down my face, I was smiling. Turning I wrapped my arms around his waist. "You always find the perfect song."

"I'm good that way." Edward kissed the top of my head and handed me another tissue.

"You're good in lots of ways. Thank you for sharing that, but I don't think I can take anymore today." Edward chuckled.

"Do you have one for me?"

I looked up at him. "You want one of my sappy ones?" He nodded. "I need to get my iPod." Edward held it up from the nightstand. "Well aren't you Mr. Prepared." He handed it to me and I picked the song I wanted and then he hooked it into the speakers.

"Who sings it?"

"Josh Groban." Edward gave me a funny look.

"You have Metallica and Josh Groban on your iPod. Isn't that like a physical impossibility? Why hasn't your iPod exploded or something?" Edward smiled.

"Just luck I guess."

_Like the sound of silence calling, I hear your voice and suddenly_

_I'm falling, lost in a dream_

_Like the echoes of our souls are leading, you say those words_

_My heart stops beating, I wonder what it means_

_What could it be, that comes over me._

_At times I can't move. At times I can hardly breathe._

_When you say you love me, the world goes still, so still inside_

_And when you say you love me, for a moment, there's no one else alive_

_You're the one I've always thought of, I don't know how but I feel sheltered in_

_Your love, you're where I belong_

_And when you're with me if I close my eyes, there are times _

_I swear I feel like I can fly, for a moment in time_

_Somewhere between, the heavens and Earth_

_Frozen in time, oh when you say those words._

_When you say you love me, the world goes still, so still inside._

_And when you say you love me, for a moment, there's no one else alive_

_And this journey that we're on, how far we've come and gone_

_Celebrate every moment, and when you say you love me_

_That's all you have to say, I'll always feel this way_

_When you say you love me, the world goes still, so still inside_

_And when you say you love me, in that moment I know why I'm alive_

_When you say you love me_

_When you say you love me, do you know how I love you?_

Edward had snuggled his chin down against my shoulder while he listened to the song. I had managed not to start crying again, miracle of miracles. At the end he whispered in my ear "I do know. Thank you love."

"You're welcome."

I closed my eyes and snuggled back into him more. Edward switched the iPod to some classical piano and turned the volume down a little. He swept my hair back behind my ear and kissed underneath it. Then he kissed my temple. "You falling asleep on me?"

I shook my head. "Nope just being cozy."

"You can take a little nap if you want love. After last night you have reason to be tired." Edward kept placing soft kisses along the side of my face and neck.

"Oh that's really exciting for you."

"I'll just watch some football while you take a catnap." Edward turned off the iPod and grabbed the television remote, quickly finding a game.

"Are you sure? You'll wake me for the Seahawks right?" I turned my head up and looked at him."

"Absolutely to both questions. Get comfy and take a nap."

I moved the blanket and slid down so that I could use his thigh as a pillow. "Where are you going Bella?"

"I'm getting comfy." I pulled the blanket back up around me, turned onto my side and wrapped one arm around his leg. Edward chuckled above me.

"Okay love." His hand came down and started stroking the side of my head. I closed my eyes, listening to the sound from the game. Edward kept running his fingers through my hair, over the outside of my ear, and down my neck. It wasn't long before I was sound asleep.

When I woke I had moved down a little. My arm was up over Edward's lap and my hand, well, it was almost wrapped around one of my favorite parts of him. I stirred and looked up, doing a double take when I saw the position of my hand. My face turned red as I tried to pull it away surreptitiously. Edward laughed at me. "Nice try love. Your hand has been there for the last thirty minutes, I did happen to notice."

I rolled so I was looking up at him. "I'm sure you did. I'm not responsible for what I do or say when I'm sleeping."

"Too bad." Edward grinned at me as I sat up and stretched.

"Oh God, now what? What did I say this time?"

Edward paused a moment, making me wait. "Oh it wasn't so much words, just sounds." I groaned. "Yes like that." I shoved Edward's leg. "I've heard them all before though, so you must have been having a very nice dream. I was happy that the one word you did say was my name."

"What? No Brad or Rob?" Edward lunged at me and pinned me to the bed, tickling my sides. I had once told Edward he resembled Robert Pattinson a little, he did not agree with me at all.

"Hell no! No celebrity ever gets to touch you, ever.....I don't care who it is. Not even in your dreams."

I was giggling and trying to fight his hands off. "What I'm not allowed a free pass list of five celebrities?"

Edward growled as he gripped my waist.

"Oooh. Jealous much Edward? I'd let you have a free pass." Edward flopped down next to me and held me down with his leg.

"Really? It wouldn't bother you? If suddenly I had an opportunity to sleep with the celebrity of my choice, it wouldn't bug you?" He leaned in closer and whispered in my ear. "It wouldn't bother you if she made me say fuck like only you can?"

Suddenly I felt nauseous and I frowned a little. "Can I change my mind?"

Edward chuckled. "Absolutely love." He kissed my earlobe. "You will be the only one who will ever make me say that."

"I know. You are the only person I ever want to make say that." I smiled up at him. It was almost one in the afternoon and we were still in our pajamas. Well mine counted as pajamas, Edward was just in boxers. One of my favorite sights was Edward shirtless in boxers. We were taking the lazy day to the maximum limit.

When the Seahawks game started, Edward moved to lie on his stomach to watch. Giggling I climbed on top of him and stretched out on my stomach on his back. Edward turned his head to look at me. "Making yourself at home up there?" I nodded and grinned at him. Edward rolled his eyes. I leaned my chin over his shoulder and kissed his ear. "Just don't make me deaf by yelling in my ear okay."

"I'll try not to." I knew I couldn't guarantee not yelling, but I would try not to in his ear.

My comfy perch on Edward didn't last because I was too excited watching the game. After the second Seahawk touchdown Edward rolled me off of him. I ended up on the bed next to him laughing. "Sorry handsome."

Edward looked over at me, shaking his head. "No more lying on top of me when you are watching a game, you get too violent with your movements. You smacked me upside the head….did you even notice?"

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to hit you." I sat up and kissed the back of his head.

Edward smiled. "Well, it was a great touchdown, so I can't blame you for being enthusiastic."

The rest of the day was pretty much perfect. We played with Hallie. I did read for awhile, cuddled up against Edward. There were a few moments when I realized he was watching me, but Edward had been right. For the most part I was too wrapped up in what I was reading to pay attention to what he was doing. When nighttime rolled around, I thanked Edward for a wonderful day of doing very little.

The week flew by. I managed to keep my hormones from going too over the top and causing me to act like a crazy person. I was glad when it was Friday morning though, because I was officially non hormonal. We had taken care of the main barn chores and horses to be worked early. This afternoon we were driving to Forks, to see my Dad. Angela stopped by to pick up Hallie. She was going to take care of her for the weekend. I felt bad about leaving her behind, but Jake thought it was best she not get hauled to strange places until she was stronger.

I was actually getting a bit nervous as the time to depart approached. I wasn't sure why. I knew Dad loved Edward even though they hadn't officially met yet. Maybe because it was just really important to me, because Edward was the one.

Edward sensed my tension on the drive to Forks. I was staring out the window of his car, watching trees pass in a blur. "You're awfully quiet over there love. What are you thinking about?"

I gazed over at him, "Not much, a little nervous I guess."

"About what, introducing me to your Dad?" Edward reached over and briefly ran his fingers over my cheek.

"I think so. It's just important to me, because you both matter so much to me."

Edward's hand strayed around to rub the back of my neck. "Love, it's going to be fine. I've talked to your Dad. I think my handling of James has already earned me a few marks on 'the good man for my daughter' checklist."

I laughed. "Very true. It will be fine, just ignore me."

"Now you know I can't do that." Edward reached down and took my hand in his. He held it for most of the drive after that.

We pulled into the outskirts of Forks and Edward was looking around as we drove into town. "I knew it was small, but it seems smaller than I expected. Is this the kind of place where everyone knows everyone else's business?"

"You have no idea……."

I directed Edward to my Dad's house. We pulled in up front. Dad's cruiser was in the driveway. I saw a flicker of movement in the curtains. Typical, Dad was waiting and watching for our arrival.

Edward opened my car door and took my hand again. "So this is where you grew up?" He looked up at the house, gazing at the trees and my old swing that was still hanging.

"Yep. Come on, Dad is waiting. I know he's dying to open the door but he won't because he doesn't want me to accuse him of spying." I went to grab one of our bags but Edward took both.

"Got to continue the good impression love." I rolled my eyes at him as we headed up the walkway.

I opened the front door. "Dad?" I knew he'd be right there, but I played dumb.

"Bells! I didn't hear you pull up." Liar.

"Right Dad…..I'll pretend I believe that." I walked over and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. Dad cleared his throat like he did every time I displayed affection to him in front of other people. "Dad this is Edward. Edward this is my Dad, Charlie Swan."

Edward had set the bags down and stepped forward to shake my Dad's hand. "It's nice to finally meet you Charlie."

"Likewise Edward. Good to put a face to the voice of the man who has taken such good care of my little girl."

"Daaaad." Edward chuckled at the look on my face.

"Sorry Bells, you know you are always going to be my little girl. I can still see you in pigtails swinging outside." Dad shrugged apologetically.

"I know, I know. You can't help it." I gave Dad a smile, since he looked a little uncomfortable that he had been caught being sentimental.

"Anyway Edward, thank you for what you have done for Bella."

"You're welcome. Bella makes it easy to want to do whatever I can for her." Edward moved to stand next to me and wrapped his arm around my waist. Dad cleared his throat again.

"Well give him the tour Bella. I'll be down here when you are done." Dad sat back down in his recliner.

"Okay." I took Edward's hand and he grabbed our bags in the other. Leading the way upstairs, I opened the door to my old bedroom. Edward followed me in and looked around. I sighed as I took in the familiar surroundings. "Some things never change."

Edward smiled at me before he wandered over to look at my corkboard with pictures and mementos. He fingered some old ticket stubs, "Metallica, Metallica, Aerosmith…….N'Sync???"

"I was fourteen once Edward."

"Did your Dad have to suffer through this so you could go?" Edward grinned at me before he continued his exploration.

"Nope, Emmett did. He tried for days afterward to tell me I had permanently scarred him."

Edward peered out my bedroom window, noting the large tree there. I walked over to him. "You know Bella, if I had met you in high school, I would've tried to sneak in through this window to see you at night."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me."

"If I came tapping on your window in the middle of the night, would you have let me in?"

I wrapped my arms around Edward's waist. "Depends."

"Depends on what?"

"Were you this cute in high school?"

"You know I was." Edward winked at me.

"Well then I wouldn't have let you in." Edward looked a little surprised. "I wouldn't have to. I'd just leave the window open for you." That made Edward smile.

"So you would let me crawl into your window late at night? No supervision, all alone, in the dark, together?" Edward backed me up against the wall. A knowing smile crossed his face as he leaned down by my ear. I felt his breath against my skin. "What would you do to me?"

I pretended to think for a few moments. "Well, whatever I wanted to I guess Edward." I scooted out under his arm and laughed at the look on his face when he turned around.

"Miss Swan, don't tease me. You know what happens to women who tease their boyfriends."

"I do…..I also know my father is not far away and neither is his gun." Edward's steps towards me faltered for just a second.

"Oh hell, I don't care." Edward took two quick steps and wrapped me up in his arms, picking me up off the ground. I started laughing.

"No power of restraint huh?"

Edward gave me a quick kiss. "Around you, never." He set me down with a grin. "Come on, let's go join your Dad before he gets suspicious about what we are doing up here."

We joined Dad in the living room. Edward and I sat on the couch together, Edward's arm around me. I leaned into his side as Dad caught me up on the latest Forks news. Not much had really changed. The usual gossip about who kids were getting in trouble, what neighbor was feuding with what neighbor.

"So Bells, what are you guys going to do while you are here? Besides visit with your old man."

"Well Edward wanted to see where I grew up, so tomorrow he's getting the grand Forks tour. After we've used up that hour….." Dad laughed.

"Did you want to go out to eat or were you cooking tonight Bells?" I knew Dad missed having me cook, even though my recipe collection was limited. It was still more than he knew.

"Dad you know I'm going to cook for you while I'm here." Edward squeezed my shoulder. Dad smiled. "Speaking of which, do I need to go to the grocery store?"

Dad shook his head. "Nope I went yesterday. Made sure I had your usual items stocked. Edward, Bella tells me you are a Seahawks fan?"

Edward nodded. "Yes, and I've found watching the games with Bella to be very entertaining."

Dad frowned. "I tried to break her of that bad habit, but it was pretty much impossible, with Emmett encouraging her. I don't suppose you've gotten any better Bella." I shook my head. "Figures."

Dad and Edward talked about last week's game. I just sat and listened. Soon it was time to get dinner started so I left the two of them to look and see what exactly Dad had bought yesterday. I found everything I needed to make spaghetti, one of Dad's favorites.

It was somewhat comforting to be puttering around my old home. I loved where I was living now and what I was doing, but home was home. I could hear Edward and Dad talking in lower voices now and I wondered what was being discussed. I wanted to give them some time without me to get to know each other better. Suddenly I heard them both laughing, and while I was pretty sure that I was the reason, I still had to smile.

**EPOV**

Bella left me alone with her father and I wasn't sure if it was on purpose or not. Either way I was going to take advantage of it, since I wasn't sure this opportunity would come up again this weekend. Suddenly my nerves started to get to me. My body language must have given it away because I looked up to see Charlie watching me.

"Edward, if you were in an interrogation room squirming like that, I would automatically think you were guilty. Is there something on your mind?" Charlie turned his recliner to face me.

"Actually yes sir there is." I folded my hands in my lap to keep them still.

"Well this must be serious if you've gone from calling me Charlie to sir." He gave me a small smile, I think trying to make me feel more at ease.

"It's serious to me, but not in a bad way." I didn't want Charlie to start worrying. "I wanted to talk to you about Bella."

"I figured it involved my daughter." Charlie leaned back in his chair and looked at me expectantly.

"Well it's important to me I go about this the right way. I was hoping for a chance to talk to you this weekend about my feelings for Bella, and my intentions." I was keeping eye contact with Charlie, even if it made me more nervous.

"Go on."

"The bottom line is I love Bella, very much. Before I met her, I had pretty much given up on ever finding anyone to share my life with. Bella entered my world and she changed every notion on love I ever had. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with her. I can't imagine being without her, nor do I want to." I leaned a little closer, dropping my voice that to hopefully avoid Bella hearing me. "I'm planning on asking her to marry me at Christmas, but I wanted your blessing first."

Charlie was silent for what felt like forever. In fact it was only several seconds. "Well I appreciate your honesty with me Edward, and the respect you have shown me as Bella's father. Frankly I was expecting this at some point, maybe not quite this soon, but I knew it would happen. When I found out what you did for Bella with James, I was pretty sure you were in it for the long haul then. So Edward, I give you my blessing to ask Bella to marry you."

I breathed a small sigh of relief and smiled. We stood and shook hands. "Thank you Charlie."

"You are welcome Edward. Keep taking good care of my girl. You're a good man, and she loves you very much. After all she's been through, Bella deserves someone like you. Have you actually talked about marriage with her?"

"We have. We both know we are on the same page as far as what we want for the future and what we want from each other. Bella knows I want to marry her, she just doesn't know when I'm planning on asking her."

"And you think she will say yes?" Charlie folded his arms across his chest.

"Bella told me she would."

Charlie chuckled and smiled. "Well, you know Bella well enough to know that when she says she's going to do something….."

"Nothing is going to stop her?" I finished Charlie's sentence for him. We both laughed.

"You understand Bella well Edward. Let me ask you, if you could pick one thing about her that you love the most, what would it be?" We both sat back down, my plans out in the open and accepted.

"That's impossible."

"Try." Boy I could see where Bella got some of her stubbornness. I thought for a moment before I spoke.

"I love that she has one of the biggest hearts in anyone I've ever met, and she wears it on her sleeve. Bella is intelligent, resilient, and has such a great sense of humor. I love that she calls me on it when I'm being a pain in the ass…..see I told you it was impossible."

Charlie was laughing before I could finish what I was saying. "I know. I just wanted to see what you would say."

Bella walked into the living room. "Say about what?" Charlie gave me a subtle glance to reassure me that he wasn't going to give anything away.

"I wanted Edward to tell me if he thought you were stubborn."

Bella laughed. "I knew you guys were laughing about something to do with me out here. I can answer that, Edward knows I am very stubborn. Dinner is ready guys."

I pulled Bella's chair out for her, it was something I usually did, even at home. When I sat down I saw Charlie watching. He gave me an approving nod. "Bella, does he always do that?"

"Hmmm, do what Dad?" Bella was dishing some salad onto her plate.

"Pull your chair out for you?" I wasn't sure where he was going with this line of questioning for her.

"Edward? Um yes, I think all the time now that you ask me. Why?"

"Have you ever thanked him?" Okay now I was really wondering what the hell Charlie was up to.

Bella looked at her dad and then at me a little sheepish. "Not in a while. Thank you Edward."

I reached over and rubbed her shoulder. "You are welcome love."

Charlie watched with a smile. "Don't ever take anything for granted Bella. That goes for you too Edward. The moment you start taking the little things for granted, that's when things change." He looked at Bella pointedly, communicating something silently with her.

"Thank you Dad, you are right." I nodded. Charlie smiled again.

"I know…..deep advice coming from your old man. You didn't know I had it in me did you?" He passed me the bread.

Bella chuckled. "No Dad, I know it's in there, not dusted off enough and dispensed, but it's in there."

As we ate Charlie told me some stories of Bella's childhood, much to her dismay.

"When she was twelve there was the horrific hair dying incident. Never forgave that girl in your class, what was her name? Debra?"

"Diana, Dad."

"Right Diana. Now Edward, as a man, there are certain things I just don't know about. So when Bella came home with orange hair, I about fell out of my chair."

"Daaaaaad. Can we stop with the when Bella was younger stories please? You've told Edward about my flashing the neighbors when I was five, throwing up on Emmett at the fair and now the hair dying story. If you keep going you'll be telling him about my first bra." I choked a little on my water as Charlie turned red. Bella gave her father a dirty look.

"Okay Bella, I'll stop."

"Wait, Bella what color were you trying to dye your hair?" I wasn't going to let this little story go until I knew a bit more.

Bella rolled her eyes at me. "Blond."

I snickered and the dirty look came my way. "I'm sorry. I just cannot picture you as a blond. Not you at all Bella."

"All my friends were blond. I hadn't learned the wonders of non conformity yet at twelve." Bella took another piece of bread and pointed it at me. "You can't tell me Edward that you didn't do something similar when you were younger."

"I don't deny it. In fact I think Alice frosted my hair once because she swore it was the 'thing'. I looked silly." Bella smiled. "I think everyone does that sort of thing at least once when they are growing up."

Once dinner was over I stayed in the kitchen and helped Bella do the dishes. She washed while I dried. When we were finished Bella flicked a little soapy water onto my shirt. I looked down pretending to be shocked.

"Well Miss Swan, are you trying to start something with me?"

Bella giggled. "Always, you know that." I splashed some water her direction and she shrieked.

"Oh you can dish it out Swan but you can't take it?" I advanced on Bella until she was pressed up into the corner between the wall and counter. She was biting her lower lip, watching and waiting to see what I would do. I lowered my voice so Charlie couldn't hear. "Do you remember what happened the last time we had a water fight?"

Bella nodded and gave me an innocent smile.

"Do you want a repeat of that result?"

Bella ran her tongue over her lower lip. "Maybe."

I raised an eyebrow at her and moved in closer. "Hmm. That could be an interesting challenge later Miss Swan, because you would have to be very quiet. I would have to be very quiet. Do you think you can do that?"

Bella's breathing had sped up the lower my voice got. "I think I can."

"Because we wouldn't want to wake your father up, would we?" Bella shook her head at me.

I took Bella's hand and kissed the back of it. "Come on love, let's go watch some television. Then later, well we will just have to see now won't we." Bella grinned at me.

Charlie glanced at our slightly damp shirts when we joined him in the living room. He chuckled to himself. "I guess I know why Bella was squealing in the kitchen."

I sat down and Bella lay on the couch, her head in my lap. I stroked her arm as she snuggled into me. She shivered a little. "You cold Bella?"

"A little." I grabbed the afghan off the back of the couch and covered her up. I lay my arm over Bella as she curled up next to me. I had a feeling she was going to fall asleep, and I was right.

Charlie glanced over at his sleeping daughter. "Figured she would do that."

I nodded. "Me too."

"I assume she still talks in her sleep." I hesitated before I answered because I would be admitting that I had slept with his daughter. I knew he already knew that, but still, it was instinct to pause.

"Yes she does." Charlie nodded. "She will actually carry on a conversation sometimes."

Charlie laughed. "I've had that happen a couple times when she was younger. I've gotten very used to sleeping through her speaking out in the middle of the night."

I tried not to choke because I was sure Charlie had no clue what that made me think of. Obviously he wouldn't sleep through Bella screaming my name though.

Finally I decided I needed to get Bella to bed. I slid out from under her. "Going to bed." I told Charlie. He nodded.

"Night Edward."

I picked Bella up and she mumbled into my chest. "Night Dad."

Charlie smiled at me. "Night Bells, see you tomorrow."

"K." Bella answered sleepily.

With a final nod to Charlie I carried Bella upstairs. When I set her down on the bed she looked up at me with a little grin. "I'll grab your pajamas love." Bella started to get up. "Where are you going?"

"Bathroom." I handed Bella her toiletry bag. "Thanks."

I changed while she was out of the room. When I came back in the bedroom after I was done in the bathroom, Bella was laying in bed, looking wide awake. "What did your little nap give you a second wind?"

"Oh it might have. And if my Dad is true to form, he will be going to bed in about twenty minutes, and snoring about ten minutes after that." Bella patted the mattress next to her. "Come here baby. I need you to warm me up."

I chuckled at her as I joined her on the mattress on the floor. "Yes I'll bet you do." Climbing under the covers I pulled Bella into me. "That better?"

"Getting there." We lay there, just looking at each other. Bella reached up and ran her fingers through my hair. "Frosted huh?"

I picked some of her hair up and looked at it. "Blond huh?" My eyes went back to Bella's. "I'm so glad you didn't, because I prefer brunettes."

"Good thing." Bella moved closer and kissed me softly, her lips brushing over mine. "Love you." She whispered, her warm, minty breath hitting my mouth.

"Love you too." I ran my hand down over her breast, caressing it through her tank top. Our lips found each other and worked together at a languid pace. Bella's mouth opened for me, her tongue slipping slowly out to meet mine. It felt like time was stopping just for us, for this one moment.

My lips would stray down her jaw, over the line of her neck while Bella's would trace over my ear. I loved hearing her breathing getting heavier every time I caressed her body in a new spot. When I squeezed her nipple Bella whimpered a little, trying to stay quiet.

Charlie's boots sounded in the hall and we both froze. Then we started giggling at our automatic reaction. I felt like I was sixteen again and worried about getting caught making out with my girlfriend. Our eyes met and we laughed harder.

Bella shushed me. "Shh,Edward. He's going to wonder what we are up to in here."

"Oh I'm pretty sure he knows what we are up to in here." I waggled my eyebrows at her and reached down to grab her butt. Bella stifled a squeal against my chest.

"You're bad!" Bella hissed at me. "We're supposed to try to be quiet and you grab my ass."

"I can't help it." I whispered back. "I just love doing that." I rubbed my hand slowly down from her butt over the back of her thigh. Grasping behind her knee I brought her leg up and over my hip.

Bella gave me a mischievous look and I had about two seconds to wonder what she was up to. Suddenly her hand was down in my boxers and wrapped around me. I stifled a groan and closed my eyes. Bella snickered quietly as her fingers slid up and down, caressing over the head lightly. "I can't help it either." She murmured low in my ear before I felt her teeth graze my ear lobe.

"Damn love." I gasped out as Bella squeezed tighter, twisting her hand slightly.

"You like that?" Her voice was still right in my ear.

"You know I do." Two could play at this game and I copied her. My hand snuck into the front of her shorts. I heard her gasp when my fingers entered her. I wasted no time and curled them right into her G spot.

"Shit Edward, you know what that does to me." Bella pulled her head back and I opened my eyes.

"Yes I do." I moved my fingers a little faster and Bella bit her lower lip with a groan. Her strokes began to increase in speed on me. I didn't want to come like this. I needed to be in her. "Love, has it been ten minutes?"

Bella pulled her hand out from my boxers and jerked them down. "Close enough." I took them off the rest of the way watching Bella rip her pajamas off and toss them behind me. Our eyes met and Bella beckoned to me with her finger. That was becoming a favorite move of hers, and I wasn't complaining. The look Bella always had in her eye when she did that never failed to make my heart pound.

I put Bella's leg back up over my hip where it had been. Teasing her I rubbed against her folds slowly. "Do you want this love?" I whispered to her as I rolled one of her nipples between my fingers.

Bella moaned quietly against my chest. Then I felt her mouth surround my nipple and suck on it. My breath rushed from me in a gasp when I felt her teeth bite me lightly. "I want you Edward. I want you inside me."

I brought her lips to mine as I slid into her, muffling both our moans. Once I was all the way I took my mouth off hers. We were both breathing hard. "No screaming love." I whispered.

Bella nodded. This wasn't going to be easy for her or for me for that matter. I couldn't help but ask her. "Does the fact we could get caught turn you on love?"

Bella just grinned at me while she tightened her leg around my waist. I suspected as much. "Naughty girl. If I could keep you quiet I'd spank you now."

Bella rolled her hips impatiently against me. I started thrusting into her and quickly she was meeting my every move. Neither of us was going to last long this time, I could tell. Things were ramping up too quickly. Bella's hands were all over me, her nails scraping my arms, my back, up into my scalp. I pulled her leg higher up around me before my hand settled on her ass.

We were both holding back our noises as best we could. Bella was biting her lip so hard I was afraid she was going to start bleeding. I drove into her harder and briefly thanked God the mattress was on the floor. Bella's eyes met mine as she brought her body closer into mine. Heat was radiating off every square inch of her skin. I pulled her lower lip from under her teeth with my lips, running my tongue over the swollen area.

When I felt her orgasm start to rip through her I crushed my lips to hers. Bella's moans were muted by my mouth as she came. She ripped her mouth from mine. "Yes Edward!" Bella sighed as her nails raked down my back, her chest heaving as she panted against me.

I buried my face in her neck. "God, Bella I'm coming." My own release sent a surge of pleasure through my body, causing me to groan low in her ear. Bella twisted her body into mine one last time as the last wave of ecstasy hit her. "Christ love." I gasped as her writhing prolonged the sensations radiating through my body.

We lay there almost in a trance. I kissed Bella's neck softly before I pulled back to gaze at her. Lazily she brought her hands around from my back and slid them up around my neck. Once Bella had cuddled into my chest, she let out her sigh of contentment. I rubbed her back. "I agree." I whispered.

Sleep found Bella rapidly. Laying there listening to her even breathing I thought back over the day. I was overjoyed that I had received Charlie's blessing to ask this gorgeous woman in my arms to marry me. The ring was waiting at home hidden away. Now I just had to decide exactly when and how I was going to ask her. A few ideas had already been floating around my brain. I fell asleep pondering the possibilities, my love and my life in my arms.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Aw....lemon fluffy goodness I think. You know what I want.....reviews!!! Please! Here is this weeks bribery.....**

**Professorward is sitting in his office, feet up on his desk when you walk in. He gestures silently for you to sit across from him. You shift uncomfortably from the heat his piercing dark green eyes cause to shoot through you.**

**"I asked you to meet me this afternoon because I've noticed your attention straying frequently during my lectures. Would you care to share why?"**

**You know exactly why. Recollecting the thoughts that occupy your mind during Professorward's lectures cause you to blush and look down.**

**"Ah, I see. I wondered if that was the reason." He runs his hand through his hair and stands up. Slowly he walks around until he is standing directly behind you, placing his hands lightly on your shoulders. You shiver when his hot breath hits your ear as he whispers "I've seen how you look at me.....and frankly, it's highly inappropriate. And I like it. I'm going to show you exactly how much I like it."**

_mmmmmmm, Professorward makes me hot_


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello everyone.....a Monday update so not too late. I want to thank everyone again for their lovely reviews. To answer a commonly asked question/request, Professorward will be back at some point with his own one shot. Don't know when though. He was very popular. Right up there with Spankward and Harleyward.**

**Have one exam each on the 2 coming Fridays, but should be able to stay pretty close to on schedule.**

**This chapter gets a 3 shamwow rating. Enjoy.**

**Oh...and as usual, I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer gets all the big checks.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 31**

**EPOV**

Bella was hugging her dad once more before we hit the road. Once she was done Charlie shook my hand again. He gave me a wink when Bella wasn't looking and I chuckled under my breath. I had promised him I would keep him posted on my plans once I knew what was going on. We had a few chances to talk more when Bella was cooking. Charlie had asked more about my business, how I had gotten into it, more about my future plans for myself and Bella. There were a few things I had learned about Charlie, and in turn about Bella.

Charlie had just as big a heart as Bella did, but he kept it hidden. I didn't know if that was part of being in law enforcement, or his history with Bella's mom, or both. Bella's perceptiveness definitely came from him too. Charlie shocked me when he briefly brought up James.

"You know Edward, I've done some things wrong in my life. The one thing I regret most is not having seen James for what he was. I mean it was happening right under my nose, I'm a cop, I should've recognized it. How can a father not figure out when his own daughter is being abused?"

"Because Charlie, Bella is very good at hiding things that she doesn't want anyone else to know. When she first told me everything that happened, I could tell that Bella still blames herself a little. Things are better now, and I think she finally knows that none of it was her fault." I wasn't about to tell Charlie that he still didn't know all the details. "And it wasn't yours either."

Charlie nodded. "I know, but that's my little girl. When you and Bella have kids someday Edward you will understand better."

Bella had come back so that was the last chance Charlie and I had to really talk. I could sense though the unspoken understanding between us. Now I was to take care of Bella, be there for her, and love her. The other unsaid detail, if I ever hurt Bella, I knew Charlie would shoot me in the balls, and that was for starters.

When we hit the road I noticed Bella was a little teary. I rubbed her thigh. "We will get back out here again soon. For Christmas? Come out for a few days after Christmas day?" After we are engaged I thought to myself.

Bella nodded. "Sounds good Edward."

It wasn't long before Bella was asleep against the car door. I glanced over often as I drove, looking at the complete relaxation of her face. What Charlie had said about not taking anything for granted, well I hoped I never did that.

Yesterday Bella had showed me around Forks. I got to see her high school, old hangouts, and hear a few stories. We even ran into a family she used to babysit for. The mother was gushing to me about how wonderful Bella was with her kids. When the daughter recognized Bella she wrapped her arms around Bella's legs.

"Hey there Violet. How old are you now, eight?" Bella ruffled the blond curls.

"Yep. I'm in the third grade now."

Bella knelt down. "Wow. What's your favorite thing in school?"

"I like reading. Remember you used to read to me?"

"I do. I'm glad you still like reading." Bella stood up. "I'm surprised she remembers that, she was only three."

Violet's mother realized that they were going to be late so they hurried off. I took Bella's hand and we kept walking. "You must've been a pretty good babysitter, if she remembers you from when she was three."

Bella just smiled at me. After we had some lunch Bella and I went to the beach. We didn't stay too long because it was cold and trying to rain. Bella held my hand as she scrambled over the rocks. Her hair was falling in her face as she bent over to look in a tide pool.

"Don't fall in Bella."

"Ha ha Edward."

"Your dad told me about the number of times he fished you out of the tide pools when you were little."

Bella gave me a dirty look. "Oh he did?" She stood up, a little too fast. If I hadn't been holding her hand she would've repeated childhood history. Gently I lifted her down off the rocks. Bella looked at me a little sheepishly.

"I think you just made my point love." Bella laughed and shoved at me. I reached up and ran my fingers over her pink cheeks. "Ooh, your face is like ice. Time to go?" Bella nodded.

I was jarred out of my memories of the last couple days when Bella giggled next to me. She was laughing in her sleep again. I wondered what Bella was dreaming about. A few minutes later she stretched, blinked, and looked over at me sleepily.

"What were you dreaming about Bella?" Instantly she was suspicious.

"Um, something about Hallie I think, why?"

"I'm glad that it wasn't something about me, because you were laughing again." Bella smiled. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"Mmm. Yes. How much longer?"

"About thirty minutes. Planning on a lazy night I hope?" I was tired. It had been a busy couple days.

"Oh, until we go to bed, yes." Bella winked and reached over to squeeze my thigh.

"Bella, don't make me drive off the road." She just twined her fingers in my hair and smiled.

Once we were home we settled back into our routine. Masen continued to make steady progress. His conditioning and strength was improving. One unusually nice afternoon, Bella got on Aston and we went on a short trail ride. I made Bella take the lead, since Masen would feel better with a more experienced horse in front. It went really well, which pleased us both. If we could get Masen out on trail rides, it would help with his mental and physical health.

At the end of the week I had a surprise call from my Mom. "Hey Mom, what's up?"

"Hi Honey. I was just making sure that you and Bella are still planning on joining us for Thanksgiving?"

"Of course. We are looking forward to it."

"How was your trip to Forks? Did you have a good time?" Clearly Mom was digging.

I looked to see where Bella was in the barn. I wanted to make sure she couldn't hear me. "We had a great time. I had a chance to talk some with Charlie. He is a really nice guy."

"Oh good. Can I ask what you talked about?" I knew she would want to know. I located Bella again before I spoke.

"This stays between you and me, and Dad if you want to tell him. I don't trust Alice." Mom laughed. "I asked Charlie for his blessing to ask Bella to marry me."

There was a shriek on the other end of the line worthy of Alice. Then a crash and silence. "Mom? Mom are you still there?" Holy shit, I didn't make her faint did I?

"I'm here I'm here. I dropped the phone, sorry. And now your Dad has rushed into the kitchen, I'm sure he thinks I sliced my hand off or something." I heard her reassure my Dad.

"So I take it you approve?"

"Oh Edward, I'm so happy for you both. Bella doesn't know yet right?"

"No. I mean we've talked about it so I know she is expecting it at some point. But it will be a surprise, so keep it quiet." I glanced for Bella again. She was still at the other end of the barn.

"When are you going to ask her?" Mom was absolutely buzzing with happiness.

"Christmas, not sure exactly when though. I want it to be perfect."

"Honey, whatever you do, however you ask, Bella will think it's perfect. She loves you. You could spell it out in horse manure and she would think it was wonderful."

"Oh that's classy Mom. But I get your point." We chatted for a few minutes but I could tell she was anxious to get off the phone and fill Dad in.

Bella was walking up the aisle, a little smile coming across her face when she saw me. "Who was that?"

"Just Mom, coordinating for Thanksgiving."

"Oh good. That should be fun. I can't wait to get a chance to talk to your mom more. Maybe I'll get to see baby pictures this time. After all Dad showed you some of mine."

"True…and you were a very beautiful baby too. Obviously nothing has changed."

A week later I was sick. Worst cold I had come down with in a while. Bella forced me to stay inside for a few days until I was over the fever. She would come in and out from the barn to check on me, get me juice, and bring me Kleenex. It was actually really cute. I tried to not kiss her but she insisted she had already been exposed, so it wasn't going to do any good. Plus she kept on sending me naughty text messages. I accused Bella of playing dirty, and she just smiled.

Just as I was recovered about a week later, Bella came down with it. It hit her a lot harder than it hit me. At one point I called Dad a little concerned. He told me it just sounded like a really bad cold and Bella would be fine. I hated seeing her feel like crap, especially since I knew how she felt. It was my turn to take care of her, and I already knew keeping her out of the barn was going to be a struggle. For a few days Bella didn't argue, simply because she felt too awful.

I had joined her on the couch where she had been napping when I came in from the barn. "Love?"

"Mmm hmm?"

"Is there anything specific you want for Christmas?" I pulled the blanket that she had been laying under a little higher up over Bella's back.

"I hadn't really thought about it Edward. How about you?"

I wrapped my arms a little tighter around her waist. "I've already got what I want."

"So do you just want me to put on a bow and sit under the tree Christmas morning?"

I kissed the top of her head. "Works for me. Seriously though, if there is something specific you want or need, tell me. I mean I have my own ideas but…."

"Do I get to sit on your lap Santa Edward?" I knew that tone.

"That all depends Bella. Have you been a good girl?"

I felt Bella stifle a giggle. "I guess that depends on who you ask."

"Too true. I think you have been good at being naughty. Best of both worlds. For me at least."

"If I think of anything Edward, I'll tell you. Right now I think my brain is too clogged with snot."

"Nice image. But I completely understand that feeling." I couldn't think straight either when I was sick a week ago.

Thanksgiving week Bella had a lingering cough still, and it was keeping her from sleeping well. I told her that if it wasn't gone by Thursday I was going to have Dad look at her. Bella just rolled her eyes but agreed. At one point she complained to me that she was going to turn orange with all the vitamin C I was feeding her.

Thanksgiving Day rolled around and I told Bella I had called Dad and he agreed he should have a look at her. Bella had wanted to help by bringing something for dessert, but my Mom got on the phone and laid on the heavy Mom act. Bella actually listened to her, but Mom did promise that Bella could bring something for Christmas.

I was out at the car waiting for Bella. She came walking out with her coat over her arm. She was wearing a caramel brown turtleneck and black jeans. Her face finally had a little color in it again. As she got in the car I reached over and stroked her neck.

"You look lovely." Bella blushed.

"Thank you. I have to say, I like you in that sweater." She waggled her eyebrows at me and I shook my finger at her.

"None of that Miss Swan. We need to get you back to 100% health." Bella stuck her tongue out at me and started laughing when I did the same back to her.

When we arrived at my parents Dad was watching football in the living room. As soon as we came in he was up off the couch and coming over.

"Edward, Bella, I'm so happy to see you both." He gave us a both a hug. Looking at Bella closely he frowned a little. "You still aren't back to normal Bella."

"Not really." She admitted. "I'm still coughing a lot and bringing up some gross stuff."

"Alright, let's go to my office."

Bella reached out for my hand, indicating she wasn't going without me. I smiled and took it. Once we were in Dad's study he had her sit up on his desk, which made her laugh. Then her laughing made her cough. I cringed to hear her cough that hard.

"That does sound nasty Bella." Dad took her temperature and then listened to her with his stethoscope. "Well you have a fair amount of congestion in there Bella. Secondary bronchitis to your cold. I'll write you a script for antibiotics, and a better cough syrup. You should be feeling better in a few days."

"Thanks Carlisle." She pocketed the prescriptions and I helped her down off the desk.

"We are filling those tonight Bella." Bella looked at me a little annoyed.

"Edward, it's the holiday, nothing is open." Dad started laughing.

"Here Bella, as a doctor there are certain perks." He grabbed a couple pills from a locked cabinet. "This will give you a dose for tonight and tomorrow morning. Happy Edward?"

"Immensely. Thank you Dad."

We went and found Mom in the kitchen. I apologized that we hadn't come in before Dad whisked Bella off to examine her.

"Nonsense Edward. Bella's health is more important." She hugged Bella. "How are you feeling dear?"

"Better. Carlisle has given me some antibiotics, and said I should be back to normal in a few days."

"Normal?" I raised my eyebrows at her and Bella slugged me in the shoulder. "Ow, kidding. I was kidding." Mom laughed and gave me a knowing smile when Bella wasn't looking.

"How can I help you Esme?" Bella was itching to do something. Mom set her to work and then pushed me out of the kitchen.

"Girl time, scoot Edward." Bella laughed behind me as I walked into the living room. I sat next to Dad on the couch.

"Got kicked out did you?" He had a funny smirk on his face.

"Of course."

Dad spoke quietly. "I'm really happy to hear your news Edward, for both of you."

"Thanks Dad." He patted my shoulder.

"I heard sometime around Christmas?"

"That's my plan at least, I'm still deciding how." I still had too many ideas.

"It was hard for me to decide how to ask your mother. I had been carrying the ring with me for weeks. We were making dinner one night and I just asked her. She had been making biscuits and I still remember putting the ring on her flour covered finger. Sometimes less planning is better."

I nodded as I thought over what he said. Overly complicated and ornate was definitely not in my plans. It didn't suit either of us. But I did want something unique to be part of it.

Soon the rest of the gang arrived. My Mom was not about to let any of our friends go without a traditional Thanksgiving Meal. Jake would have come but he was going to meet Samantha's parents for the first time. I had talked to him yesterday. To say he was a nervous wreck was an understatement.

The guys hung in the living room. We could hear the women laughing occasionally in the kitchen, talking a mile a minute. Emmett came over and shook my hand. All he said was "Talked to Dad. I give my full approval too. You are good for each other."

"Thanks Emmett. You know Bella isn't supposed to know anything yet right?"

"Oh it's all good. Dad clued me in on that fact. Your secret is safe with me." He mimed locking his mouth and throwing away the key.

A round of hysteria came from the kitchen. We all looked around at each other. "Think they are talking about us?" Emmett asked, looking a little dismayed.

Dad laughed. "I guarantee they are."

Emmett sank back in the chair. "That's never good."

Dad sat there grinning at us. "Guys let me impart some hard earned knowledge on you. They need this time. They need it to bitch about us and laugh about us. I can promise they aren't always being complimentary in there." Right as he said that there was a chorus of shrieks and "Oh no he didn't?" from the kitchen. I recognized the exclamation came from Bella, so a least for now I was safe from ridicule.

"However, you will have a much happier girlfriend later if she gets to blow off some steam now. They just do it differently then guys."

Emmett nodded. "Yeah no kidding. You don't see us in here painting our nails and saying things like "Oh no he didn't."

We all laughed at Emmett as he pretended to fluff non-existent long hair and adopted a falsetto voice. Dad pointed towards the kitchen. It was quiet in there, too quiet. "See, I will guarantee you that one of the ladies is talking about something personal now, but something naughty. We'll know with the next outburst if I'm right."

We sat and waited a couple minutes. A fresh round of laughter emerged from the kitchen and we heard Alice yell, "Stop! TMI. TMI. That's my brother!"

All eyes shot to me and I felt my face turn red. What in the hell was Bella telling them? Emmett looked at me very seriously. "Edward, is there something you would like to share with us?"

"No. And I have no idea what she could be telling them in there." It really could be anything, but I knew it was dirty, given Alice's reaction. A few minutes later Bella wandered out and sat on my lap. She looked happy but tired. "Did you take your meds love?"

Bella nodded. "So what have you all been up to out here?"

Before I could answer, Emmett did. "Well certainly not as much trouble as you girls are in there. What have you all been talking about in there?"

Bella leaned back into my chest. "I'm not telling Emmett."

"Aw come on Bella. Give us some of the juicy details?"

Bella got an evil look on her face. "Okay Emmett. Rose told us about your tool belt and….."

"STOP!" Emmett leaped over and covered Bella's mouth. She broke into giggles and slapped it off.

"Well Emmett. Don't ask questions you don't want the answers too." Jasper was sitting next to Emmett snickering and Emmett smacked him.

"Ow Emmett. You totally asked for it though. You must know by now that Bella will torture you any chance she gets. That's what sisters are for." Bella got up and high fived Jasper as she headed back to the kitchen.

"Damn straight Jasper."

Jasper sat there will a self satisfied grin on his face. "No offense since that's your sister Emmett, but Edward, your woman rocks. She is a handful though."

"She can be. But I wouldn't have it any other way. Besides, Bella has to be tough to deal with my bullshit."

Dad almost choked on his drink. I gave him a dirty look. "Sorry Edward, but you said it. I didn't."

**BPOV**

Hanging in the kitchen with all the girls was fun. Rose was currently bitching about my brother's inability to get laundry in the hamper or put the toilet seat down.

"Rose, I sympathize, I grew up with him. More than once I fell into the toilet in the middle of the night because of him. I hate to tell you this….but Emmett has always been that way. Good luck in getting him to change."

Rose sighed. "It's a good thing I love him as much as I do. Otherwise....I've even tried bribery."

Alice's eyebrows went up. "Bribery? What kind of bribery?"

"I told him for every piece of clothing on the floor I would withhold a day of sex from him. But it totally backfired."

Esme was laughing as she mashed the potatoes. Alice was completely intrigued. "What do you mean? What happened?"

Rose came over to where I was putting napkins in rings and leaned against the counter. "Well, we were up to like seven days with no action for either one of us. We have a very…..busy life ordinarily." She cleared her throat and looked at me apologetically. "Emmett was starting to get desperate for something to happen. He basically threw a really low blow." Alice was leaning in eagerly waiting for what happened. Esme was not directly looking at Rose, but she was definitely listening.

"I came home from my NICU shift at about seven. He had obviously planned ahead to time it just right. I found him in our room, with a porn movie on…….well…..enjoying himself a little too much."

My jaw dropped. "Oh no he didn't!" It came out a little louder than I intended. I lowered my voice. "That is playing dirty, even for him."

Rose looked down with a little grin. "Well, he knows that I don't like it when he does things like that without me, so I caved."

Alice was laughing. "That is priceless. I don't know Rose how you lasted a week. I couldn't do it. I know Bella couldn't do it." She glanced at her mom. "No comment on my mom, I'm not going there."

Esme laughed. "I couldn't do it."

Rose and I cracked up at the look of horror on Alice's face. Then I realized what Alice had just said. "Wait a minute Alice, how do you know I couldn't go a week?"

Alice put the rolls in the oven to warm. "Bella, you didn't last five minutes after you changed at the Halloween party. I was surprised you made it home so Edward could rip your clothes off. He clearly wanted to the moment he saw you."

"Who said we made it home?" Rose snickered next to me and Alice's mouth fell open. "Nothing like a little car sex to end the evening on a high note." Rose gave me a high five. I was trying not to laugh too hard because it would just make me cough.

"Stop! TMI. TMI. That's my brother!" Alice plugged her ears and we just laughed at her.

"I guess you are right Alice, we couldn't go a week. Although not much went on while we were sick, but that's different."

Rose chimed in. "I'll bet….blow jobs when you can't breathe, not fun." That sent us into another round of laughter. Esme was smiling listening to us.

"You girls remind me so much of my younger days. But I will tell you in my opinion things just keep getting better." Alice looked a little worried about how far her mother was going to take this line of conversation. "There is a comfort level that develops. You trust each other so completely that experimentation becomes safe. That's when things get really interesting." Esme winked at us and went back to the potatoes.

Rose was grinning in a way that suggested she was remembering something specific. I elbowed her. "What are you thinking Rose?"

Rose blushed a little. "One time when I got home Emmett greeted me in a tool belt and nothing else. He didn't have tools in it either, but other toys if you get my meaning."

"Okay, that's a little too much about my brother for me. I'm going to go check on the guys." I wandered out to the living room. It was clear they were all wondering what we had been talking about in the kitchen. Edward looked so striking in his dark green sweater. So handsome the thought of ripping it off of him flashed through my mind. I cleared my head as I walked over to where he sat, grinning at me from the couch. Once I was sitting on Edward I tortured my brother for a few minutes. After all, what was a holiday gathering without a little sibling annoyance?

I returned to the kitchen with some reconnaissance information for the ladies. "They are very concerned with what we are talking about out here. It's a little cute actually."

Esme laughed. "I could've told you that. It's good to make them wonder what we are up to in here. A little discomfort helps keep their egos in check. At the same time though, they are talking about us in there."

Alice frowned a little. "I don't think they are going into the level of detail we are. After all, Dad is in there, which will keep Jasper quiet. Emmett's presence will intimidate Edward. Clearly we have no boundaries."

Finally it was time for dinner. Edward pulled my chair out for me and I gave him a smile. After he sat down next to me I saw Carlisle do the same thing for Esme. Now I knew where Edward picked that up little habit. Carlisle carved the turkey and for a moment it was like a Norman Rockwell painting. Edward was holding my hand under the table.

Before we dished up Carlisle spoke to everyone. "Since we have some new participants for Thanksgiving this year, I thought I would explain about a little something we do before every Thanksgiving meal. It may sound corny, but we take turns saying what we are thankful for. So I hope everyone will join in with the rest of us." Edward squeezed my hand.

"I'll go first." Carlisle looked around the table. "I'm very thankful for the full table of people we have to share this holiday with."

Esme smiled. "I'm thankful that both my children are healthy and happy." She gave Edward a little wink.

Alice went next. "I'm thankful for Jasper, and for my iPhone. That thing is my brain." I giggled, because it was so true. Alice would be completely scattered without that thing.

Jasper paused a moment looking thoughtful. "I'm thankful for Alice of course, and the fact that she has cut back on her shoe expenditures."

We all laughed at that and Alice gave Jasper a dirty look before she kissed him on the cheek. She whispered something that sounded like "Only because you made it worth my while."

Emmett appeared to be eagerly waiting his turn. I waited to see what he would come up with. "Well, I'm thankful for my Rose and that yoga has increased her flexibility." I knew what was coming.

"OW! What? Babe that was a compliment!" Rose had smacked the back of his head, as I was expecting. Rose just shook her head and hit him once more. "Ow, stop it."

"Em you are such a weenie I swear. Well all actions to the contrary, I am thankful for Emmett and I'm thankful for a job I love to go to."

It was my turn, and I was a little overwhelmed because I had so much to be thankful for. At the center of it though was Edward. "I'm having trouble picking one thing. The best way to put it would be I'm thankful for having met Edward and all the wonderful things he's brought to my life." Edward leaned over and kissed my cheek.

Edward cleared his throat before he finished out the group. "I'm thankful for meeting Bella, for the fact that she never ceases to amaze me, and that Alice convinced her that updating parts of her wardrobe would be beneficial someday."

My face turned bright red because Alice was giggling, knowing exactly what Edward meant. Emmett looked confused and Esme was just trying not to laugh. I turned to Edward and tried to glare at him. "You are asking for it mister." I hissed at him.

Edward lifted my hand, kissed it, and gave me his crooked smile. "Oh I know it."

It was quiet for the first few minutes while everyone dished up and started eating. Esme, oh my God was she a good cook. "Esme this is fabulous."

"Thank you Bella. I'm looking forward to you helping at Christmas. It will be a lot of fun. Edward told me you love Christmas."

"I do. It's my favorite holiday."

After Emmett finished his third helping of food, the rest of us done long before, we all went to the living room. Edward collapsed to the floor and pulled me down with him. I laughed and lay so that I had my head on his chest and my body sticking out from his like the letter T. Everyone else settled in around us on the couches or floor. As I was laying there listening to Rose and Alice talk about holiday dresses, I had an idea for Edward's Christmas present. Alice's help would be required though. If I could corner her tonight without Edward I would ask her. Otherwise I planned on calling her. What I'm sure was a wicked grin came across my face. Emmett saw it.

"Jesus Bella-zebub. Whatever you are thinking I don't want to know. You are plotting some sort of trouble." I wiped the smile from my face quickly but Edward saw it too. He raised one eyebrow at me.

"I don't know what you are talking about Emmett. I'm not plotting anything."

"Bullshit. OW! Damn it Rose. Bella, I've seen that look, and I know what it means. Edward, watch your back man. She's up to no good."

"Emmett, I think you are getting paranoid. I'm not planning anything, or conspiring. I was just thinking about Christmas." I gave him my best sweet smile. Alice was watching me with curiosity, because she also knew I was up to something.

Emmett narrowed his eyes as he sat there trying to figure out what I was thinking. "Well if you were thinking about Christmas, I'm pretty sure Santa wouldn't like what you were thinking about. That's the same look you got on your face before you dressed all my action figures in Barbie gowns. I came home to a room full of tranny G.I. Joes."

I started laughing so hard I started to cough and Edward had to sit me up so I could breathe. Esme brought me a glass of water. Once I had stopped coughing Rose asked "Did you really do that Bella?"

I nodded. "Guilty. Em was pretty pissed."

Emmett frowned. "Pink is not G.I. Joe's color."

After dessert we started to think about heading home. Actually Carlisle suggested it. "Edward, you guys should get home at a decent hour. Bella you need to get plenty of rest to help beat this bug."

Edward of course was instantly getting ready to depart. I took my glass out to the kitchen and Alice trailed behind me. "Bella." Her voice was low and she had a little grin on her face. "What were you thinking about earlier?"

I could still hear Edward talking to their dad so I spoke fast. "I know what I want to do for Edward for his Christmas present. I think he'd like some pictures of me. Specifically of me in that number you gave me for my birthday and maybe one of me in my breeches and boots, only. I'm not talking full on nude…..just suggestive. Can you help me Alice?"

Alice jumped up and down in one spot and squealed. "Shhh." I motioned at her to keep it down.

"Sorry. Absolutely. If you want the pictures to turn out really good, we should have Jasper take them, but if you aren't okay with that, I could do it."

I thought about it for a moment. "Well he won't actually see anything, so I suppose that would be okay."

"And I get to do your hair and makeup?" I nodded. "Will you wear stilettos in one of the pictures? Please?"

"If I can be laying down in them, then yes." Alice bounced around a little more.

"Okay Bella. I'll call you in a couple days and we can coordinate. What gave you the idea anyway?"

I chuckled. "What Edward said he was thankful for at dinner." Alice smiled and we returned to the living room arm in arm. Jasper laughed at us when we came in.

"There's trouble if I ever saw it." Edward turned to look at us and just shook his head. After we said our goodbyes, Edward took my hand and we walked out to the car. He turned the heat on high, trying to remove some of the chill from the car. I rubbed my hands together.

"Damn it's cold out tonight. What does the car thermometer read Edward?"

Edward glanced at it as we pulled out. "Thirty four. It is cold." I leaned over and slid both my hands under his thigh. "What are you doing Bella?"

"What do you think? Warming my hands." I kissed his shoulder.

When we got home Edward went out to make sure all the horses were warm enough in the blankets they had on. I went inside and was already in my pajamas in bed when he came in. "Dad told me that if you were coughing too hard tonight you could take half a Vicoden."

"Sure he did. You just want me to get stone and proposition you again." Edward had disappeared into the bathroom and he came back to stand shirtless in the doorway.

"I don't need you stoned to get you to proposition me." He winked and went to brush his teeth. Edward was right, and we both knew it.

I didn't even feel Edward come to bed, I was asleep already. Must've been the turkey dinner. It was around three am when I startled awake from a bad dream. I bolted upright gasping. Edward's arm had been around me and he was instantly sitting up next to me.

"Baby, are you okay?"

"Nightmare." I leaned over into Edward and he wrapped his arms around me and pulled us back so I was laying on him. I was still breathing fast and trying to even wrap my mind around what it actually was that woke me up. The dream had been so confusing.

"It wasn't……" I knew what he was hinting at.

"No, not James. I'm not even sure it was so confusing. I was looking for you, and I couldn't find you. I'd call your name and you'd answer back, but when I'd get to where I could hear you calling from, you weren't there. Then I'd hear you call to me from somewhere else, but again I couldn't find you when I got there. I just kept looking for you everywhere, never able to find you. Then your voice changed, like you really needed my help, something was wrong. I was frantic trying to get to you, and I never could. Nothing looked right, it was just scary."

Edward was rubbing my back. "Sounds like it. But it was just a nightmare love. I'm right here okay?"

"Thank you Edward."

"Of course. Think you can sleep?" I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"I think so." We moved back down under the covers and I basically glued myself to Edward's side. Sensing that my uneasiness was still present, Edward pulled me tighter into his chest. "Love you."

"Love you too. Now get some sleep. I'm not going anywhere." I slid my hand under the edge of his t-shirt just to have some contact with his skin.

The alarm went off in the morning and we both groaned. I yawned as I crawled over Edward to shut it off. He reached up and rubbed my back. "Morning baby."

I climbed out of bed. "Morning Edward."

"You slept okay the rest of the night?" I looked over to see Edward peeking at me over the covers, watching me undress.

"Yes."

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"About the same. I'll go at lunch and get the prescriptions filled." I looked out the window and immediately knew I was going to want more than just jeans today. There was a coating of ice and frost over everything. "Looks like Jack Frost was on crack last night." I pulled out some long underwear from my drawers.

Edward chuckled. "Really? Can you see any of the horses?"

I peered out the window again. "A couple are out in their paddocks. Looks like most are inside."

"I will guarantee Aston is. He is a wuss when it comes to cold temperatures. Give everyone slightly bigger flakes today. A little extra hay will help keep them warmer." Edward sat up on the edge of the bed and scratched his head.

I came to stand in front of him. He put his hands on my hips and pulled me in closer. "You're still riding today right?"

Edward nodded. "Just not as long or as hard. There are some quarter sheets in the tack room. You can put one under the saddle and drape it over their hind ends right before you bridle them. Keep their blankets on while you groom. Uncover whatever section of body you need to access."

"Okay." I leaned down to kiss him before I left. Edward hung onto my hand when I tried to turn away.

"Bella, you can't get too cold today. If you need to take a break in the office to warm up, will you please do it?"

I smiled at him. "Absolutely." I was tired of being sick too, so I wasn't going to get annoyed with the hovering side of Edward that tended to come out. He released my hand and right before I left the room I turned back to grin at him. "You could always join me to warm up too." I winked and left.

Hallie was awake waiting for her food in the den. She was almost weaned off the bottle and had progressed to a much bigger box. Her formula was mixed with kitten canned food now and she was figuring out how to eat out of a dish. The first few times were mostly adventures in kitten paw painting, with Hallie tracking food all over the towel. Suddenly she realized her paws were dirty and sat down to clean them. That was when Hallie figured out the goop in the dish was pretty darn tasty.

Once Hallie was fed I headed outdoors. It was beautiful out but holy shit it was cold. As Edward predicted, Aston was inside. One bonus to barn work was that it kept you moving so you couldn't get cold too quickly.

The weekend at least provided us with mostly indoor time. I took hot chocolate out to Angela a few times and made sure she wasn't frozen. It was cold like that through Monday. By then I was feeling much better. I almost felt human again. At the end of the day I filled the bathtub so I could soak in the hot water. I needed to thaw out. Edward was fixing something for dinner. I had no clue what, but it smelled good.

Hallie was running around on the bathroom floor playing. We had been letting Hallie wander the den a little bit in the evening. Her legs were pretty strong now and she would bounce across the floor. Hallie was also starting to learn how to use a litter box. She was getting reliable on using it independently, as long as it was nearby. It amazed me how much Hallie just innately knew how to do, either on her own or if shown. She was a fastidious groomer, and would spend a great deal of time cleaning herself. At one point Edward was watching her sit in the middle of the bed, grooming. "You know Bella, I think Hallie may have even Alice beat for most time spent primping."

I submerged myself as deep as I could in the hot water. Closing my eyes I leaned back and felt warmth return to my toes and legs. I could hear Hallie's feet pattering around on the floor.

"Bella?" Edward was coming up the stairs.

"In the tub."

"Really?" I laughed at the hopeful tone of his voice. I looked to the door waiting for him to appear.

"Didn't you hear me running the water?" Edward was rustling around on the other side of the door.

"No I was too busy getting dinner started. I must've missed that." Edward walked into the bathroom completely naked.

"Well hello. Do you think you are joining me?" I gave him a smile.

"I _know_ I'm joining you. Scoot forward." I giggled as I made room for Edward behind me. Once he was seated he pulled me back against him.

"I like a man who knows what he wants." I closed my eyes again as Edward ran his hands up and down my thighs under the water. "I've missed this."

Edward leaned his chin over my shoulder. "Missed what specifically?"

"Having my naked body pressed up against yours knowing it will lead to something."

"Really? Do you think this will lead to something?" Edward whispered in my ear before he chuckled.

"I _know_ it will."

"Well I've missed this too love. Both of us getting sick definitely puts a damper on things. But dinner will be ready soon, so we need to get out before too long. Then we can talk about dessert."

I leaned my head back and pouted at him. Edward just smiled and kissed me. "Bella I promise there will be dessert tonight. Whatever kind you want."

We got out of the tub, taking care not to step on Hallie. "What is for dinner Edward, it smells really good."

"Pot roast. Sounded good for the end of a cold day." I had to agree with him. Plus Edward made really delicious pot roast.

After dinner we lay on the couch together. Edward's fingers were absentmindedly stroking up and down my stomach. I was losing focus on whatever was on television because all I could concentrate on was Edward's touch. Every now and then he would kiss my shoulder next to my tank top strap.

Then his fingers started tracing the waistband of my shorts. I closed my eyes and tried to keep my composure. My thighs clamped together, a futile attempt on my part to ignore the heat that was building between them.

Edward's hands moved down over my thighs, then back up over my arms and back down over my breasts. My breathing sped up and my heart was pounding. I was sure that was Edward's intent. I wondered if he was just seeing how long it took before I broke, or if maybe I would combust. His hands repeated the circuit again, lingering longer over my breasts. I moaned a little this time, unable to restrain myself. I could feel him getting harder behind me. Pressing back I squirmed a bit against him, and heard his breath catch.

Edward's lips started kissing all my favorite places on my neck and shoulder. Reaching down her pulled my tank top off. His hands quickly sought out my breasts, covering them. He was nuzzling the other side of my neck now. Edward had me held such that the only place I could touch him was his thighs. I could take that anymore so I sat up and turned around, straddling Edward's lap.

"Hello love." Edward's lips went back to my neck and slid down to my breasts.

"Hello." I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I take it you are ready for dessert."

I sighed as he ran his tongue between my breasts. "Oh absolutely." I pulled Edward's shirt off and ran my hands over his chest. I pressed down into his erection and Edward groaned against my breasts, his tongue working over my nipples. "I don't want to wait long Edward. I want my dessert. Now."

Edward pulled back and looked into my eyes. "Well how do you want your dessert? And where do you want it?"

I ran my fingers into his hair and leaned in to kiss him lightly on the corner of his mouth. "I want it here. And I want you pressed down on me. I want to feel every square inch of you Edward. I want to be looking in your eyes as you take me."

Edward's eyes grew darker at my words and he licked his lips. "Oh I think I can manage that."

Swiftly Edward moved me so I was on my back on the couch. Giving me a mischievous smile, he very slowly pulled my shorts off. Edward slid one finger into me, watching as I writhed against him.

"Is this what you want?"

"No." I groaned.

Leaning down Edward ran his tongue up between my folds and sucked my clit briefly. "This?"

"Tempting, but no."

"Hmm." Edward pretended to be confused. I brought one foot up and started pushing his boxers down. "Oh you want what's in there love?"

"Yes, please." Edward shed his boxers the rest of the way and settled down between my legs. Reaching up he interlaced his fingers with mine and pressed them into the cushion on either side of my head.

Ever so slowly he slid into me. Our eyes never left each other. Once Edward was inside all the way he leaned down to kiss me. I surrendered to his lips with a moan. Edward kept it slow, giving me hints of more. My hands were still entrapped with his, so I couldn't pull his head any harder towards mine. I tried to move my hips up to meet his but they were pinned down too.

Edward finally slid his tongue up against mine as his hips started to roll against mine. I broke the kiss panting. "God I missed this."

"Me too baby, me too." Edward's voice was low in my ear as he thrust harder into me.

I tilted my pelvis into Edward's, trying to take him in even deeper. He released one of my hands and I immediately gripped his hair, pulling his lips to mine. Edward growled as his mouth met mine. I hummed happily as he sucked on my lower lip.

Edward moved back to look at me. "You like it when I growl at you?" He had slowed his movements and was just rocking slowly against me.

I nodded at him breathlessly. Edward pulled out as far as he could and drove back into me. "And you like it when I say fuck?"

"Yes Edward." He was thrusting as deep as he could, each one harder than the last. I was arching up into him, trying to get closer.

Edward brought his lips back down next to my ear. "I think you just like to see me completely lose control, don't you love?" His voice was rough and deep.

"Yes. Oh God." My answer came out as another moan.

"Mmm baby. What you do to me. I wish I could put into words how fucking incredible you always feel to me." Edward brought my hand he was still holding up and over my head. His tongue left a hot trail down my neck, over my collarbone, and around my nipple. We were moving faster against each other. Edward's lips and teeth were everywhere. He was saying my name under his breath every time his mouth left my body.

My other hand was still in his hair. I slid it down over his shoulder, clenching it into his back. "Edward I'm so close." I felt like there was a tidal wave building. "You're going to make me come so hard."

"Yes I fucking am." Edward's teeth were back grazing over my breasts. Suddenly I felt his fingers on my clit, rubbing it hard as he sucked one nipple into his mouth.

My world exploded. Ecstasy rocketed through my body causing me to cry out incoherently. Edward pressed my clit harder sending another shockwave through me. I pulled against him with my legs, trying to bring him deeper. Edward put all his weight behind his last thrust as he climaxed. "Oh damn baby!" His moan escaped him as Edward pressed his body down hard on mine.

Edward's fingers caressed my clit again, extending the pleasure radiating through me. "Edward." I gasped out as my muscles contracted even harder around him. A shudder traveled across Edward's body before he relaxed the rest of the way onto me. His hand let go of mine and he rolled us onto our sides. Our eyes met as I brought my lips gently to his. "Love you."

"Love you too beautiful." Edward whispered. He started to pull out but I gripped his arms.

"No, wait." Edward paused and looked at me curiously. "I'm not ready to let go of the feeling yet." I closed my eyes a moment. Edward lips hovered lightly against mine. My sigh fell against them and I felt them curl up. I opened my eyes to see Edward smiling at me.

The sound of our breathing was interrupted by a meow. We looked down to see Hallie trying desperately to join us. Her claws gripped into the fabric as she pulled herself onto the couch for the first time. Once Hallie had made it she sat next to our feet, looking at us with narrowed eyes. More specifically glaring at me.

"I think Hallie believes I have monopolized you long enough Edward."

Edward laughed. "That's too bad. You have priority on monopolizing my time." He kissed my temple.

"Take a number Hallie." I told her. She meowed back at me and bit at my big toe. "Hey! No biting miss. I only let one person bite me." Edward was snickering next to me.

Hallie's tail was twitching with annoyance. She scrambled down and walked over to her plush kitty bed. Once she had curled up there she sent both of us a final dirty look. I was pretty sure that if Hallie had a middle finger, she would've flipped us off.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**How are we all doing? Happy? Content? Needing a shamwow? All of the above? Good.**

**So, review, review, review.**

**Bribery time......this week I bring you Snuggleward, in honor of the fall weather.......**

**Edward is laying on your couch when you walk in, in flannel pajama pants and nothing else. (yes, he's shirtless again...I don't let him do laundry) He has some quiet music playing in the background. He watches you with his hands folded behind his head, a little smirk on his face. You ask him what he wants. Reaching out he takes your hand.**

**"I want you, naked, snuggled up to me under this blanket. After that we will just see what happens......"**

**Mmmmmmmm, Snuggleward.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello everyone.....finally, 32 is here. I apologize if I missed any typos, wanted to get this out for you.**

**Thank you to everyone who left me good thoughts about my Dad in their reviews for RTW ch 4. I really appreciated it. He came through surgery fine and they got all of the tumor. As of preliminary reports, it had not spread to the lymph nodes. Thank you again for everyone's thoughts and prayers.**

**So let me update you what my plans for ASR are. There will be one more chapter after this, and that will be the last one for ASR. (yes it will be the proposal) I will be continuing the story as a part two with a new title. I will take a little brain break for a few weeks to focus on RTW and maybe some other Ward one shots. But then Horseward and Bella will be back because I'm not done with them yet. I just think this is a good spot to finish ASR.**

**I don't own the characters etc. The ideas below are my intellectual property and should not be reproduced without my permission. **

**However I do own a ticket to the New Moon midnight premiere, and on Tuesday hopefully, will own two copies of Vanity Fair.**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

**BPOV**

The Wednesday after Thanksgiving I was reveling in the spirit of Christmas that was in the air. I loved it. My first holiday mission was hanging personalized stockings on each horses stall. Edward just smiled when he saw that.

"Will Santa be putting something in each of the stockings?"

"Of course." I adopted my best shocked tone.

Edward just chuckled and hugged me. He planted a kiss right in the middle of my forehead. "You are adorable. Just thought I'd tell you that."

"Why thank you. As long as I'm adorable, can I ask you a favor? I have to do something Sunday that involves your Christmas present. So you need to not be here."

"You're kicking me out? You're meeting all the girls at my parents Saturday to decorate Christmas cookies. Then I'm going to lose you part of Sunday too?"

I smacked his chest. "Quit whining. It will be worth it I promise."

Edward sighed. "Alright. How long do I need to be gone for?"

I snuggled into him. "Four hours. But you need to call before you come home, just in case."

Edward shook his head. "You are up to no good. I can tell. I have some shopping to do so I can manage to make myself scarce for a little while. But I want some alone time with you Sunday night."

"Absolutely handsome."

Turned out Edward got some alone time with me on Thursday night too. It's amazing what happens when your man gets into bed and finds you completely naked. We were definitely enjoying the fact I was healthy again.

Saturday morning I was wandering around the bedroom in my nightshirt, trying to decide what to wear to Esme's. Edward was still in bed, and it had been really hard for me to get up and stop snuggling with him. He knew it too.

"You sure you can't stay a little longer? Half an hour? I'll make it worth your while." Edward waggled his eyebrows at me.

I walked over to the side of the bed. "Extremely tempting, but I don't want to be late to your Mom's."

Edward grinned. "Too bad." He grabbed my wrist, pulled me down to him and then rolled on top of me. "I have you now."

I laughed as he pressed his body into mine. "Edward, I'm going to be….." I gasped when his fingers snuck under my nightshirt and traced over my clit.

"You were saying?" Edward started unbuttoning my nightshirt with his other hand. The shirt was actually one of Edward's.

"You don't play fair." My hands were gripping the sheets as Edward parted the shirt open.

"Never said I did. Besides, you know what it does to me when you wear my shirts." Starting at my belly button, Edward ran his tongue up the center of my body.

My eyes were closed as Edward's mouth made its way to my neck and then my ear. "I want you." Edward's voice was a velvet whisper and it made me shiver. He slid one finger into me and curled it upwards. I moaned and pressed up into him. I know I'd had something I was supposed to be doing, but I couldn't remember what it was now. "I think you might want me too Bella."

Was he kidding? I always wanted him. But I was currently incapable of speaking to be able to tell him that.

Edward slid another finger in and I turned my head to look at him. I reached up and pulled his lips to mine. I wrapped one leg around his leg and brought my body more into his. I ran my tongue over his lips before I probed his mouth. Edward's fingers were moving harder in me and I was whimpering into his mouth. When Edward pressed his palm into my clit I bit his lower lip. Edward growled low in response.

Edward pulled back. "Roll over love." I did as he asked and felt him pull my shirt off. His hands were stroking up and down my body as he kissed the back of my neck. When Edward pushed his body down into mine, rubbing his erection against me, I pushed back.

Edward's breathing was hard and fast against the back of my neck as I continued grinding back into him. As I arched back he slid his hand around and grasped my left breast firmly, rubbing his thumb over my nipple.

"Edward, God." I grabbed the headboard and tightened my hands around it. Edward disappeared for a moment and I couldn't help calling out a little startled at the loss of contact. "Edward??"

Suddenly he was back. "I'm right here love. Lift your hips." Edward slid a pillow underneath me. He spread my legs and knelt between them. "God you are gorgeous." His hands slowly moved up my thighs. I felt his thumbs skim over my folds on their way up over my butt. "I love your ass." I moaned as his hands kept massaging my backside.

Edward had apparently shed his boxers while he was gone. He rubbed the head of his erection though the moisture flowing from me. Slowly he pushed forward. Edward used his teeth to nip at the back of my neck after he was fully inside. I waited but Edward didn't move. His teeth were still busy lightly biting at various spots. He would follow each nip by sucking on the same area. I writhed back against his chest. "Edward, please."

His voice was husky. "Please what?" Now Edward was attacking my earlobe and I tilted my head to give him better access.

"Move in me please." I wiggled underneath him again trying to get what I wanted. Edward made a few slow strokes before he started thrusting harder. His faster movements made me cry out at the sudden rush of exquisite sensations. The change in position had him rubbing my G spot repeatedly. "Shit, Edward." I leaned back hard into him.

"You feel so damn good this way Bella." Edward words came out in a rush of guttural noise. "Fucking amazing." The last part he whispered directly into my ear causing me to moan. Edward was talking like that on purpose. He knew what it did to me.

"Say it again." I gasped.

"Fuck? Oh love I'll say whatever you want." Edward slowed his motions and caught his breath for a moment. Wrapping his arms underneath me, he hugged me closer into his chest. "I can feel you Bella, clamping down so tight around me. It makes me want to just fuck you hard." Edward pulled out and drove back into me with a little growl.

"Yes Edward. Do it." Edward's hands gripped me tighter when I said that. His thrusts got quicker again, harder, and the feeling was so intense. "Oh my God."

"Bella…..please…..I'm not going to last much longer. You feel too good." Edward's voice was tight, he was clenching his jaw trying to hold back his climax. I was right there with him. Tipping on the edge wanting to fall. When Edward pinched both my nipples my orgasm was unleashed.

"Fuck!" I shoved back, pushing off the headboard for leverage. Edward plunged into me again and I cried out his name as the fire he ignited in my body consumed me. Edward groaned my name as he released into me. His hips jerked with each pulse as his pleasure blended with mine.

I released the headboard and flexed my fingers, trying to loosen them up. Edward rolled off me and onto his side. I moved to my side so I could see him. He opened his arms to me and I took my usual place snuggled into his chest. Edward kissed the top of my head as I sighed. "Love you Bella."

"Love you too."

"Are you glad I made you late for cookie decorating?"

"Incredibly." Edward chuckled.

I lay there with him for a little while. I was already not going to make it to Esme's on time, might as well make it worth it. Finally I pulled myself away. After a quick shower I left Edward watching college football. Hallie was curled up on his chest, kneading and purring.

Alice had texted me wondering where I was. I texted back that I was on my way. When I arrived at Edward's parents house, Alice was waiting for me by the front door.

"Jesus Bella. You are almost forty five minutes late. That is so unlike you."

"Sorry Alice." I slipped in past her avoiding eye contact. It didn't work.

"I suppose my brother is to blame?" I grinned over my shoulder. "Thought so. You look freshly fucked."

"Alice Cullen!" Esme's voice rang out from the kitchen.

"It's true Mom. Just look at her." We entered the kitchen and both Rose and Esme gave me the once over. Esme just smiled and stifled a giggle. Rose raised an eyebrow at me.

"Alice is right Bella."

Alice nodded at Rose. "Thank you Rose." Rose gave Alice a high five.

"No problem Alice. You obviously had a very good morning Bella. Dare I say an orgasmic one?" Rose tilted her head watching me.

I was bright red, it was inevitable. "Alright that's enough. Yes I had an incredible morning. Can we decorate some cookies now please?"

Esme brought some cookies out to the table. She had laid out different frostings and decorations. "I agree with Bella. Time to decorate. Anyone want some Christmas music?"

Everyone was in agreement on the music. Esme sat down next to me. "Bella remind me to show you the decorations in the living room. Alice dragged you in here so fast I'm sure you didn't see them."

I shook my head. "No I missed them."

"Edward told me that Christmas is your favorite holiday Bella. It's mine too."

I grinned. "I love it. I always have. Edward told me we'd go get a tree this weekend sometime."

Alice was slapping some icing on a cookie. "Did you get him to go somewhere tomorrow Bella, to keep him away?"

"Yes. He'll be leaving at eleven. I told him four to five hours. He promised he'd call before he came home to make sure it's okay." I selected a snowman shaped cookie and started outlining him.

"Excellent. Have you decided what you want to do?"

Rose stopped her decorating. "Wait wait. What are you doing tomorrow? Clearly I'm out of the loop and you know I hate that."

Not surprisingly, Alice answered before I could. "Jasper and I are going to take some photos of Bella for Edward. Special photos." Alice did air quotations as she said the last part.

Rose grinned. "Special as in nude?" Rose looked from Alice to me in surprise.

I was quick to shake my head. "No, not nude. Just…..suggestive." I looked at Esme hesitantly.

"I think that is a great idea Bella. I'm sure he will love it." Esme patted my hand and I gave her a grateful look. I was so thankful that she took things in stride.

"So where are we taking them?" Alice leaned across the table towards me.

"A couple in the barn. One in another outdoor location." Alice nodded and started telling Rose more about the plan. I excused myself to go to the restroom. I could hear Alice excitedly discussing wardrobe ideas as I left. I turned the corner and almost smacked directly into Carlisle.

"Hey Bella. You look like you are feeling a lot better." He gave me his usual warm smile.

"Much thank you. Are you avoiding our estrogen fest?"

Carlisle laughed. "Oh yes. I know better than to get in the middle of that. Since you are here I wanted to ask you something. It will probably embarrass you, so I'm sorry about that."

I had no clue what Carlisle was getting at. "Okay, shoot."

"I overheard what Alice said earlier." I blushed. "I realized I didn't tell you something at Thanksgiving, or at least make sure you were aware of it. You are on birth control right?" I nodded. "Did you know antibiotics make birth control pills ineffective?"

I stared at Carlisle. "No." My voice sounded strangled.

Carlisle sighed. "And by your reaction, Edward obviously doesn't either. Do you use condoms?"

I shook my head.

"Have had sex since you've been on the meds?"

I nodded. "Three times."

"Where are you in the cycle of pills?" Carlisle was leaning against the wall now, looking casual about this whole discussion.

"Um I just started my off week yesterday."

Carlisle looked relieved. "Well the chances of pregnancy are very small. But make sure you use condoms for next thirty days. Bella I'm really sorry. It was irresponsible of me to assume you would know that."

I shook my head. "No it's okay. Things were kind of hectic with the holiday and all."

Carlisle patted my shoulder. "Call me if you have any questions."

I escaped to the bathroom, put down the toilet lid and sat down. I was a little shaky. What if I had somehow gotten pregnant one of those three times?" I sat there in shock for a few moments. Finally I used the restroom and washed my hands. Carlisle didn't seem concerned, and I took comfort in that. I would have to tell Edward tonight. Holy crap that was a conversation I hadn't planned on having with him yet. I wasn't quite sure how I was going to do it.

I took a deep breath and composed my face. No one else needed to know this. When I came back in the kitchen Esme and Rose were laughing because Alice was making a gingerbread man anatomically correct with icing. I peeked over her shoulder.

"Nice Alice."

Alice smiled back at me. "Did you get lost Bella?"

"No just ran into Carlisle and we were talking." I sat back down. "So your gingerbread man is rather well endowed. Modeling that after Jasper?"

Alice gasped and shoved my shoulder. She offered me a gingerbread man. "Let's see you do one then."

I shook my head as I took the cookie and studied it. "Nope. Can't. Not enough icing for me to do it right." That sent Rose into a fit of giggles and Alice groaned. This time Rose gave me the high five.

The next couple hours passed quickly. Before I left Esme led me into the living room. I gazed up at their tree. "That is absolutely gorgeous Esme. It smells so good too."

"I love the smell too." She pointed out a row of Santa photos of Edward and Alice over the mantel. I wandered over and picked up the first one with just Edward. He would've been about six months old. I laughed looking at it.

Esme joined me. "What?"

I pointed at the expression on his face. "Edward gets the same scowl on his face now. It's identical."

Esme smiled. "Yes he does." She walked over to a book case and pulled out an album. We sat on the couch and flipped through some of Edward's baby pictures. We laughed at the fact that his scowl appeared more frequently in his toddler pictures.

"Was he tough as a two year old?"

Esme chuckled. "It was total black or white. Edward was either completely content, or really pissed. Fortunately the tantrums always blew over quickly, especially if I just left the room. Alice would get up and follow me so that I would end up locking myself in the bathroom. She was much harder and unpredictable than Edward."

"Why am I not surprised." There was a great picture of Edward sound asleep on Carlisle's shoulder at the zoo. "How old is he here, three?"

Esme nodded. "We took him to the zoo for his birthday. That was his first pony ride. If we knew then….." She turned the page and pointed the pony photo out. "As we left he completely crashed on Carlisle.

I grinned looking at it. He did look the same then as when he slept now. We spent a few more minutes perusing photos. Esme promised to scan some for me. I especially loved the one where Edward was missing both his front teeth. The same crooked smile, just more adorable.

Esme put the album away and then handed me a box. I looked up at her confused. "What's this?"

"Just open it, you'll see." I pried open the box and inside was a stocking, with my name on it. It was decorated with snowmen and snowflakes, with accents of blue and white miniature crystals.

"Oh my God Esme. This is gorgeous. How did you know snowmen were one of my favorites." I looked up at her. "Edward?" Esme smiled and nodded.

"Bella. You are like family now. And family gets their own stocking." She pointed out the extra hook on the mantle next to Edward's stocking.

I blinked hard fighting back tears. Standing I went to the mantle. My hands were trembling a little as I put my stocking up. I turned and looked at Esme. "Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Esme gave me a big hug. "We love you Bella. Almost as much as Edward does." She smiled at me as I wiped a couple errant tears.

"I love you guys too."

I was now running late to get back so I said good bye and drove back home. When I walked in there were a bunch of boxes in the living room. They looked familiar. I stepped closer and realized they were my Christmas ornaments from home. "Oh my God." I whispered as I knelt down next to one. I opened it, smiling at the familiar sight of all the ornaments and decorations I had collected over the years.

"Surprise." I looked over my shoulder when I heard my favorite voice behind me. Edward was leaning against the wall with a big grin on his face.

"You did this?" I pointed at the boxes.

Edward nodded. "Your Dad and I arranged to meet each other halfway so he could get them to me. He figured you would like to have your Christmas decorations now that you have a place to put them."

I sank back and sat on the floor. "Wow. I mean, thank you so much Edward. I'll have to call Dad….." My voice trailed off as I fingered one of my favorite horse ornaments.

Edward came over and sat on the floor next to me. "You okay Bella?"

"What? No, yes, I mean I'm fine. Just been kind of an emotional day. Your mom gave me my stocking."

Edward smiled knowingly. "Did it have snowmen on it?"

"Yes it was gorgeous. She told me you gave her the suggestion. How did you know?"

"Love, for the last ten days any time we've been anywhere with holiday decorations, you always gravitate to snowmen. It wasn't hard to figure out."

"Thank you."

Edward wrapped his arms around me. When I was back in Edward's arms after being gone, it felt like a missing piece was replaced. "You are very welcome. Did you have fun with the whole cookie thing?"

"Yes it was a lot of fun. I brought some home too." I leaned against his shoulder.

"And did they forgive you for being late?"

I snorted. "Only after your sister announced to everyone that I looked freshly fucked."

Edward cracked up and lay back on the floor, pulling me with him. "Well you were."

"Your mom yelled at her. It was pretty funny." Then I remembered the talk with Carlisle. "I also had a little talk with your Dad Edward. There is a chance we may have a problem."

Edward's body tensed and he rolled to look at me, worry etched on his face. "Don't worry Edward, I'm fine."

Edward's face relaxed. "What is it then?"

"He neglected to tell us something I didn't know. Antibiotics interfere with the effectiveness of the pill." I watched Edward's face, my stomach in a knot.

"Oh." Edward thought for a second and then his eyes widened. "OH. You mean there is a chance….."

"That I could've gotten pregnant." My voice was very quiet. "He thinks the risk is very small, but we need to use condoms for the next thirty days. He felt really bad that he did check that we know that."

Edward looked in my eyes. "Were you worried about telling me this? About my reaction?"

I looked down at the center of his chest. "A little."

Edward pulled my face back up to look at him. "Bella, you shouldn't have been. I would never be upset if you got pregnant, planned or unplanned. Yes it wouldn't be in the order we discussed, but it's not something to worry about. We are committed to each other and our future. We both know we want kids. It will be fine either way, really."

Edward held me tightly to him and I sighed. "No one besides Carlisle knows Edward. I want to keep it that way."

"No problem. Don't borrow trouble love. I promise it will be okay. Any other excitement from today I need to know about?"

"Well somewhat on the same topic, your mom and I looked at your baby pictures." Edward groaned. "You were so cute. I loved your first grade picture."

Edward looked down at me in disbelief. "Where I'm missing my front teeth?" I nodded. He shook his head and scowled. "Women…"

"Oh and you had that scowl even as a baby. It hasn't changed." I rubbed my finger over the furrow in his brow.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. And I still have to disappear tomorrow right?"

"Yep." Edward clearly was frustrated that I was being very careful not to reveal any clues.

We spent part of the evening putting up some of my decorations. Edward laughed that I had kept the macaroni angels I had made in second grade. "Don't laugh at me Cullen. I think your Mom is going to give me the cotton ball and paper Santa ornament you made when you were five. And I will put in on the tree."

"Jesus. I keep trying to throw that thing out and she insists on keeping it."

I rolled my eyes at him. "That is what moms do, save crappy things we make as kids for all eternity to embarrass us with."

Edward pulled me into his lap. "Are you going to do that with our kids? Save every bit of art they make?"

"Damn straight. Every macaroni, cotton ball, finger painted item will be displayed properly and then saved like the masterpieces they will be."

"Good. I wouldn't expect any less. Do we have to hang my Santa on the tree?" There was just a hint of a whine in Edward's voice. I just gave him a look. "Fine, I guess if you are okay with putting your macaroni angels out, I can stand putting my awful childhood art out too."

I leaned forward and gave him a lingering kiss. "Thank you."

The next day Edward left dutifully at the appointed time, reminding me not to get into too much trouble. Shortly after Alice and Jasper arrived.

"Bella! I'm so excited. This is going to be great. I told Jasper your ideas and he loves them, don't you Jazz?" She didn't wait for his answer. "Oh and we lucked out with the weather. It's not raining and it's not too cold out.

Jasper was standing there smiling. I turned to him when Alice paused to breathe. "Hi Jasper, thanks for doing this."

"No problem Bella. It will be fun and I really do like your ideas. So I'm thinking we do the meadow last. Alice said you found a back route so that we can get there by car.

"Yes. It's just a short walk through some trees."

"Besides the meadow the plan is some with Aston, some in boots and breeches, and a few in the hay barn?" Jasper counted them off on his fingers.

"Yes. I thought I could have a strategically place cooler in the hay barn photos."

Jasper nodded. "I have some ideas for the ones with Aston too, if you don't mind."

"Of course not."

"Can you sit on him bareback?" Jasper raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"Yes, I can." I wondered what he was going to have me do. Some sort of Lady Godiva thing? Well Edward would certainly love that.

"Okay, Alice knows what clothes you need to bring down. I'm going to go down to the barn and start figuring out lighting. Thirty minutes." He looked pointedly at Alice. "That's all you get for hair and makeup."

"I can do that Jazz." Alice pointed to the stairs and followed me up. My hair was already freshly washed so all Alice had to do was curl it. She applied makeup that was light but very eye catching. "I'm going to darken your eyes later for some of the other shots Bella."

I had my breeches and boots laid out already. Alice pulled out several underwear sets, handing me a white lacy, but not too sheer set. When I saw her grab one of Edward's ties I raised an eyebrow at her. All she said in response was "Trust me."

I put on what she had given me and wrapped up in my robe. We went out to the stables. Angela was already gone for the rest of the day. She wouldn't return until it was dinnertime.

Jasper wanted to do the shots with Aston first and get them out of the way. He said something to me about working with kids or animals and rolled his eyes. I found out that Alice was one of the few people Aston also liked. She was able to help me out with him which was a blessing. I had to laugh at the look Aston gave me when I took him out of his stall in my bathrobe. It was definitely and equine version of _what the hell?_

Jasper had picked a spot outside where there were some evergreen trees for the background. I had only put Aston's bridle on and led him out. Alice took my robe from me. Jasper was doing a very good job of averting his eyes while I got ready, which made me feel better. Alice gave me a leg up onto Aston, who was already starting to look bored with the activity. I heard Jasper take a few test shots as Alice pulled my shoes off.

"Okay Bella. I just want you to do whatever feels comfortable. Lean forward and hug his neck. Lean back. Look at me, don't look at me. Just play around up there. Oh, and of course, think of Edward." Jasper winked and I blushed a little. I looked to Alice who gave me a thumbs up and a reassuring smile.

I started talking to Aston. Aston had figured out it was picture time and he puffed up a little, trying to show off his handsome self. I did what Jasper recommended, just played around. Alice would come in and out to adjust my hair so that it wasn't in my face too much, or was falling in a different way. Aston would turn his head back and look at me occasionally. Jasper liked that.

"Bella, lean forward and drape your arms around Aston's neck again. Get him to look back at you and make sure you are looking at the camera." I was able to do what Jasper wanted and after a couple pictures he smiled. "Nice."

Alice came over and motioned to Jasper to turn around. "Give me your bra Bella."

"What??" I was in shock.

"Give me your bra. I'm going to give your something else to cover with, don't worry. Jasper won't see anything. Will you Jazz?"

"Nope." He still had his back to me.

Alice held Aston while I got my bra off. She gave me a length of white chiffon from her bag. I draped it around my neck as she told me to, so that it covered my breasts and trailed down behind me. Alice giggled and whispered. "Kind of nice it's just a little chilly huh Bella?" I would've smacked her, but I didn't want to slip off Aston. "Okay Jazz."

Jasper turned around and I could tell he was pondering how he was going to have me pose. "Bella, lean back on both hands, if you think Aston will just stand there?" I nodded. Alice moved to stand in front of Aston out of the frame, just in case. "Okay, do that and tilt your head back so you are looking at the sky." I heard the camera clicking several times. "Now turn your head to me, but keep it tilted back." After he took a few more Jasper declared that part was done. Alice helped me down and back into my robe and shoes.

The hay barn was next. It didn't take very long. Alice spread out a cooler artfully on the hay bales. Jasper had me lay on the hay bales in various poses, with a second cooler covering most of me. At this point I was pretty relaxed about the whole thing.

Next I changed into my gray breeches and boots. Alice had put me into a lacy black bra. I met them in the aisle. Alice brought out a saddle stand and put a saddle on it. We went through a similar series. Pictures of me bending forward over the back of the saddle looking straight on at Jasper. Then he took some of me sitting in the saddle of course. For a few of those I placed my hands at the front of the saddle and leaned forward on them.

Alice had Jasper pause so she could alter my eye makeup. Once she had darkened them to the level she wanted, she made Jasper turn around again. I knew what that meant now and handed the bra over. Alice handed me Edward's tie to put on and then a woman's suit jacket that looked a lot like a riding jacket. When she was done adjusting the coat, just a slight curve of my breasts was visible. Jasper took a few pictures and then was ordered to turn away again.

Alice had a grin on her face that frankly had me wondering. She had me get off the saddle and walked me to the wall where a few bridles were hanging. "Jacket please." I eyed her but she hadn't gone too far yet, so I handed it to her without question. Alice put my hands on the wall at breast level and pulled Edward's tie so it was draped over my shoulder. I had a brief flash of Edward taking me against the wall after his reunion. Alice saw my blush and snickered. "I don't want to know Bella."

Jasper took several shots adjusting where I was looking. Alice came over and with a dressage whip and a smile. She pulled the tie off and posed me so that my arms were crossed covering my breasts. The whip was in one hand up against my shoulder. She faced me towards Jasper. "Bella for this one and the next pose, I want you to give Jasper your naughtiest look. Think about whatever it was that made you blush a few minutes ago."

I closed my eyes a second, actually choosing to picture Edward when he knelt over me and tossed my panties over his shoulder. I opened my eyes again and stared at Jasper, a little smirk on my face. Once he had taken a few shots that way Alice had me face away from him again. She had me hold the whip behind me, parallel to the ground, with one hand on each end. It rested right under my butt, which I figured was her intention.

"Okay Bella." There was a sense of humor in Jasper's voice. Look over your shoulder and give me the same look you did a few minutes ago, that about took me to my knees. I started laughing hysterically, especially when I saw Alice smack him upside the head. Jasper captured a few shots while I was laughing. It took me a few minutes to rechannel the look he wanted, because I was still giggling. Finally I got it and Jasper took final shots.

After that we took a break and went inside to warm up. Alice touched up my hair and makeup. I was beginning to feel like a professional model, which was pretty ridiculous since it was me. Alice changed me into Edward's favorite color on me, blue. It was a sheer teddy and panty set Alice had bought me just for this.

"Wow Alice this is perfect." I covered up in my robe again. Alice brought along the white chiffon to put on the ground. When we got to the meadow we sat in the car discussing exactly the shots I wanted to take. Jasper and Alice were concerned at this point about keeping me out any longer in the cold with barely any clothes on. I insisted I was fine, but Alice fought me.

"Bella. Edward will have my head if you get sick again because of something I did." That was true. We went to the meadow and took a very quick series of photos. I had the routine down now though, so it was easy.

Jasper gave me a hug before they left. "Edward is going to flip Bella. You did great!"

"Thanks Jasper. I couldn't have done it with anyone else I think. You made it so comfortable for me."

"No problem, you're welcome. I'll have these back to you next week and you can pick out the ones you want."

Before Alice went out the door she squeezed me and whispered in my ear. "So proud of you."

As soon as they were gone I got a text from Edward asking if he could come home. I gave him the all clear and ran upstairs to wash my face. Once I had my hair braided, all traces of earlier Alice work were gone. I couldn't wipe the stupid smile off my fact though. That was permanent.

**EPOV**

Bella and her secret projects. She was so clearly up to no good. Since it was supposedly for my benefit, I didn't complain.

I had called Dad once I left the house to go over what he and Bella had discussed. He reassured me that the chances were slim Bella was pregnant. He also apologized for not thinking to tell us. I told him it was okay. He was worried Bella was upset and I reassured him she was okay. Besides, she was actually due to start her period in the next day or two, so we wouldn't have to wait long to find out anyway.

Today was my day to get most of my Christmas shopping done. My other main goal was to get what I needed for Christmas Eve. I had decided that was when I was going to propose. My idea was actually very simple as to how I was actually going to do it. The one item I needed though, I was worried would be tough to find.

First thing I dropped the ring off for sizing at the jewelers. I had measured Bella's finger one night when she was asleep. Jake called me just as I was leaving the jewelry shop.

"Hey Edward. What are you up to?" I knew we would be talking for a few minutes so I didn't bother starting the car.

"Getting a ring resized." Jake didn't know yet.

"A ring resized? Why the hell……wait. You are going to propose to Bella aren't you? Holy shit!"

I laughed. "Yes but don't say anything. Not even to Samantha."

"Mum's the word. When dude?" Jake would keep his word, I had no worries with him.

"Christmas Eve."

"Nice. I'm so happy for you. Congratulations!"

"Save that for once Bella says yes."

I could almost hear Jake rolling his eyes. "Sure, sure. Bella will say yes. I have no doubt about that."

"How was your visit to meet Samantha's parents?" I hadn't talked to Jake since before the holiday.

"It went okay thank God. Of course her dad pulled out his intimidate the boyfriend routine. I was cool though because Sam had forewarned me. Once we all talked for a bit, and he realized I had a brain, plus was respectful of their daughter, things mellowed."

"So you completely fooled him." I started laughing.

"Shut up asshole." I had always teased Jake that he could convince anyone of anything.

We chatted a few more minutes and then Jake had to answer an incoming client call. I promised him we would all get together around the New Year.

Mom had given me a suggestion of a store that would have the one item I wanted the most for the proposal. As usual she was right. I was thrilled as I left with my purchase safely tucked away.

Almost all of my holiday shopping was accomplished that day. Partially because I had planned ahead of time. Holiday shopping started to get to me by the time I was on my third separate expedition. I was definitely one of those guys that wanted it all done in one to two trips. There were only a few things from stores that weren't open on Sunday left to get.

Once I got permission from Bella to come home I headed there straight away. I carefully stashed away my purchases for Bella in the garage. I was hoping she was up for finding a tree tonight. I wanted Bella to have plenty of time to decorate like she loved to do.

My decision to ask Charlie for Bella's Christmas decorations had turned out to be one my best ideas ever. Last night she sat in the middle of the floor pulling things out and showing them to me. I had to chuckle that Bella still had these macaroni angels she made in elementary school. Bella had a nostalgic streak a mile wide. I enjoyed seeing Bella smile the whole night. Of course Hallie was in the middle of things, playing and making a mess.

I wandered until I found Bella in the kitchen making hot chocolate. I walked up behind her and kissed the back of her neck. "Hey love."

"Hi handsome. Did you get done with all your shopping?"

"Almost. Did you finish your project?"

"Yep." Bella popped the p and turned to grin at me. "Want some cocoa?"

"Sure."

"Whipped cream?"

"Of course." Bella got the whipped cream from the fridge and topped off both mugs. Turning she held the tip of the can up to my mouth. I opened and she squirted some on my tongue. A little got on my nose and Bella started laughing. I swallowed and grabbed the can from her. Bella's eyes grew wide.

"Be nice Edward. I was nice to you."

"I'm always nice. Open up." Bella did as I asked and I gently sprayed some in her mouth. She giggled as she swallowed. "See I told you I was nice."

"Well I'm used to having to swallow more Triple C." She wiped the little bit of whipped cream from the corner of her mouth and winked.

My jaw hit the floor. Bella nonchalantly took the can from my hand, put it away, and handed me my cocoa. We sat down at the table. I was still a little shocked, and not surprisingly, turned on, by what Bella had said. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to refocus my mind.

Bella cleared her throat and I looked up at her. "You okay there Edward?"

"Yep. Just trying to recover from what you just said." I looked at her over the edge of the mug. "Be careful Triple B, or I might just take you here on the kitchen table."

Bella giggled again and drank her cocoa. We decided we would go to find a tree next. Once we had finished our cocoa we took the truck to a nearby tree lot. As we walked in Bella took my hand. I was actually a little excited. "You know Bella, this will be the first tree I've had as an adult. I never bothered in the past to put one up just for myself." I stopped and Bella turned to face me. "I'm really glad it will be our first tree together." Bella stretched up and kissed me softly.

"Me too. Although I have to warn you Edward. I'm very picky about my Christmas trees."

I squeezed her hand and tucked it into my coat pocket with mine. "That does not shock me in the least. Do you have an idea what kind of tree you want?"

"Noble fir, about six feet tall, nicely spaced branches, not too wide."

I stifled a laugh but Bella heard and gave me a dirty look. "No love, that sounds great. It's just I've never heard anyone as exact on their tree details. Come on. Let's go find your perfect tree."

We wandered around the lot. My job was to pull trees out and stand them up for Bella to see. She was actually pretty quick to decide on one. The whole experience was very entertaining. I would pull a tree out and within two seconds she would shake her hear. "No." Shopping with Bella for a Christmas tree was like shopping with Alice for shoes. So when Bella selected the tenth tree, I was relieved. She did have a good eye, it was a marvelous tree.

Bella was particular about decorating the tree too. I ended up watching more that helping. When she was up on the ladder I would hand her ornaments for the top of the tree. Occasionally she would stand back and look at the tree, tilting her head and humming.

When it was finally done Bella sat down on me in the papasan chair. "Yay. Done."

"Looks wonderful. Great job beautiful." Bella leaned back into me.

"Sorry I didn't let you help much did I?"

"That's okay. I didn't want to risk reaching in and losing a hand." I laughed when Bella stuck her tongue out at me. "I'm serious. You are just like my mother with her holiday decorating."

"Well maybe I need to work on lowering my anal retentiveness when it comes to Christmas ornament placement."

"We can work on that next year. Frankly I'm surprised that you would allow my kindergarten Santa on your perfect tree." Bella curled up more into my lap and I surrounded her with my arms.

"Your kindergarten Santa will be what makes it a perfect tree." I heard her sniff and looked down at her.

Bella had one lone tear on her cheek, but she smiled at me. I knew that mixed emotional look by now. "Did it start?"

"I'm getting crampy, so my guess is tomorrow." She reached up and wiped her cheek. "I'm relieved but I'm a little disappointed too, is that weird?"

"Nope. I understand." I stroked her hair. I did understand. I was relieved Bella wasn't pregnant, but like her there was a small part of me that had hoped somehow she had gotten pregnant.

We sat together with just the Christmas tree lights on, sharing various memories of past holidays. It was comfortable and easy, just sitting there with Bella, enjoying the sound of her voice. She told me about one year when she was about seven. Bella had worked really hard to set up special cookies for Santa. Emmett had found them in the kitchen and ate most of them.

"I came into the kitchen and found him munching away. Dad told me later that I screamed at Emmett like a banshee. He came in and found me beating on Emmett with a spatula. I don't remember screaming, but I do remember hitting Em with the spatula." Bella laughed. "Dad made Emmett help me get a new plate of cookies ready." Our evening flew telling stories back and forth.

Time was just moving fast in general. Before I knew it, it was a few days before Christmas. Bella and Alice were holed up in Bella's old apartment, doing something with Bella's present for me. I took the opportunity to wrap Bella's presents. Bella knew that was what I was doing, so she promised not to show up unexpectedly.

When I finished Bella's gifts I started taking care of the ones for the family that were from the two of us. Signing both our names to the tags on them brought a smile to my face. God I was so fucking sentimental sometimes. A trait my Mom found sweet, even when I blamed her for making me that way. It also made me think about the ring I had retrieved from the jewelers that was currently hidden in my show boots. I figured that was a safe place to put it, since show season was a ways off.

As I worked I chuckled to myself that Bella had basically checked my wrapping abilities before I was allowed to wrap gifts from the two of us. The things Bella took seriously just cracked me up. I had asked her that if my work didn't meet up to her standards what my punishment would be. Bella just rolled her eyes, but then laughed. My skills stood up to her inspection. Bella was shocked that a man could wrap presents that well. "Edward that just isn't supposed to be in a man's genetic code. I think the obsessed with breasts gene takes over that spot."

"Remember who my mother is Bella, and then guess who taught me to wrap. Besides, I'm very good at multi tasking. I can admire your breasts and do this all at the same time." Bella threw a bow at me and I tossed it back at her. "Be good Swan, or I'll tie you up."

"Promises promises." Bella winked and left the room. Man she was bold lately. Not that I minded.

I had arranged with Angela so that she could work Christmas Eve and day and have the weekend off. I also paid her extra for working on a holiday. She was so excited with the generous monetary bonus I gave her.

Christmas Eve arrived. When my eyes popped open that morning I felt instant butterflies. I took a deep breath. This was going to go fine. Bella was already up. I could hear her down in the kitchen. When I stumbled in there I found her making a white chocolate raspberry cheesecake for tomorrow. She had already set out a cup of coffee on the counter for me.

"Bless you." Bella chuckled. "Is there going to be any of that for tonight too?"

"I am making enough to have a mini one tonight."

"Yum, thanks beautiful." Bella's cheesecake was the best I had ever tasted. I sat at the table and watched Bella work around the kitchen. She was humming to herself. It sounded like White Christmas. I went to the stereo and turned on some holiday music. As I sat back at the table Bella smiled at me.

"Thanks. You read my mind."

"Well you were humming White Christmas, it wasn't hard to read."

Once the cheesecake was in the oven Bella came over with her coffee and curled up in the chair next to me. She was still in her pajama shorts set and as Bella propped her leg up on the chair I had a nice view of her thigh. My stare did not go unnoticed. Bella played with the strap on her tank top as she raised an eyebrow at me.

"What love?" I wondered what was going through her mind.

"Oh, just remembering the other day when you mentioned taking me on this table."

Why did she tend to say these things when I was taking a drink of something? I coughed and sat back in the chair. "You are a very dangerous woman Bella."

"I know. That's one of the reasons you love me." Bella dangled her leg off the chair and swung it back and forth.

"One of many reasons. Too many to list really."

Bella grinned and played with her strap some more. "So what are we doing for dinner tonight?"

"Is there anything special you want? A Christmas Eve request?" Bella sipped her coffee and thought for a minute.

"Well we will be having the big traditional dinner at your parent's tomorrow night. So something non holiday maybe?"

"Lasagna?" I knew Bella loved my lasagna.

"Perfect."

Now I knew what I would be doing this afternoon. Bella parked herself at the kitchen table, finishing up last minute wrapping of presents for the family.

"Should we have a fire tonight Bella? Seems like the perfect night for it." I was peering in the refrigerator, making sure that I had what I needed for dinner.

"Ooh. Good idea. I'd love that. We haven't done that yet." Bella grabbed a ribbon and held it for Hallie to bat at.

I stood there and quickly plotted through my head what I had left to do for tonight. There were a few things that would have to wait until last minute. Bella was so perceptive I would have to be covert getting things done. I looked over at Bella. She was still playing with Hallie so my staring remained unnoticed. A few strands of her mahogany hair fell down around her face. I was reminded of seeing her hair like that in the barn the day I realized I was attracted to her. I thought again how lucky I was to have met Bella. Tonight couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

**Thoughts? Favorite parts? You know by now I'm a review whore.....so lets hear it. What did you love? Everyone wondering how Edward is going to propose? Good.**

**Todays 'ward' bribery.....NewMoonward.**

**He's sitting with you in the theater, having offered to go with you to see New Moon. He holds you to his chest and hands you kleenex when Edward breaks up with Bella. Leaning down he whispers in your ear. "I would never do that to you, because I cannot be without you. And when we get home I'll show you just how much." He sucks on your earlobe and for just one microsecond, you forget where you are.**

**Okay.......I like that ward......I'll take him please.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Happy Thanksgiving to Everyone!!! Here it is.....you've all been waiting very patiently for this chapter. I'm sorry it took longer than I wanted to write, but I was being very picky, and school was interfering as well.**

**How many times have you seen New Moon? I'm up to 5.....and still want more. Can I just say that the scene of Edward walking across the parking lot in slow motion at the beginning owns me.**

**I own nothing....S. Meyer owns characters of Twilight. I just use them for my own amusement. (All ideas and plot lines etc in A Stable Romance are my intellectual property, and should not be reproduced without my permission)**

**Enjoy......it's a double lemon too....so grab your shamwows. **

**I dedicate this chapter to my Mom, who died in April 2006. The stocking traditions and how tags are addressed were things she always did for me. Mom, I love you, and I wish you were here to read this little story of mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 33**

**EPOV**

Bella's mom called her unexpectedly, so I used the fact that she was distracted to accomplish what I needed to do in the living room. I also brought wood in for the fireplace and set that all up so all we had to do was light it.

I could hear Bella talking a mile a minute in the other room. Apparently her mom was in China now. I admired Renee's free spirit. I wouldn't want to live that way. I was too much a creature of habit and routine. It would be fun to run off with Bella sometime, and leave that behind. Well hopefully after tonight we would have a honeymoon to plan. I already had an idea for that I thought Bella would like.

The oven timer went off so I wandered back to the kitchen. Bella made eye contact with me and signaled she was winding up the call. I motioned back for her not to hurry.

"Yes Mom. Yes I'll tell him. Now? Fine." Bella looked up a little exasperated. "Edward, my mom says to tell you Merry Christmas and to please hug me for her."

I walked over and said towards the phone. "Merry Christmas to you too Renee. Hugging now." I picked Bella up and squeezed her tight enough she smacked me.

"Edward put me down." I set her down and grinned. "There Mom, are you happy now? What?! I'm not answering that! Alright I love you. Send me an email when you get to Shanghai. Yes I love you too. Bye Mom, be careful."

Bella hung up her cell and shook her head.

"What was the question you wouldn't answer?" Bella chuckled.

"She heard me smack you and wanted to know if you had spanked me on the butt. Then she asked if I liked it." Bella shuddered. "I was not going to put any images in her head. She's dangerous enough as it is."

"That is probably a wise choice. She doesn't need to know you liked it." I winked at her and Bella pretended to look shocked.

Bella set the table while I brought the food out. As usual I pulled her chair out for her and she gave me a smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I was thinking of having some wine, would you like some too?"

"Ooh, that sounds good. Yes please." Bella lit the candle at the center of the table. After I poured the wine I sat down and looked over at Bella. She was busy cutting pieces of lasagna for both of us. Once we were both served Bella eagerly went to take a bite but I stopped her.

"Careful. Remember the last time you were too eager and burned your mouth. No repeats of that please. I have plans for that mouth later."

Bella pouted and then laughed. "Alright. I'll let it cool a little. I can't help it. Your lasagna is the best. But I am interested in these plans of you speak of." She grabbed a piece of bread and passed the rest to me.

"Oh I'll bet you are." We eyed each other for a moment. Bella tilted her head and I could tell she was thinking up something.

"So does it involve you giving me a big package?" Bella arched her eyebrow at me suggestively.

"A very big one."

Bella fingered the stem of her wine glass, stroking it up and down. "Will there be a bow on it?"

That cracked me up and I had to try not to inhale the sip of wine I had just taken. "No bow, sorry."

"Bummer. Maybe for my birthday….." Bella's hinting words trailed off.

I tucked that little idea away for future reference. Frankly, I wasn't sure I wanted to put a bow on my penis. That was a little silly. Around my neck or something, that I could handle. "Tomorrow no riding, but we need to be back to it the day after that. Two days off and they'll all be feeling a little frisky. Especially Masen. The fitter he gets, the sillier he becomes I swear."

Bella nodded. "But it's nice to see how far he has come. Have you thought about showing him this summer?"

I nodded. "Something like that has crossed my mind. It all depends on him. I don't want to push him too fast."

Bella chuckled suddenly and I looked at her waiting for an explanation. "I was just thinking Edward, how pleased Jessica will be to see you showing Masen."

"That thought had crossed my mind too." Bella giggled as she fought with the melted cheese, trying to wrap it around her fork.

"What are we doing tonight Edward, besides your plans for my mouth?" Bella wrapped her lips around the fork and very slowly pulled the cheese off, her eyes sparkling at me.

"Naughty girl. Well we are having a fire and there's cheesecake for later. I thought he might be nice just to sit like we did before. Just the Christmas lights, the fire, you snuggled into me…..maybe some Christmas music, just relax."

Bella looked pleased. "That sounds good to me. Can we do it in our PJ's?"

The thought of proposing to Bella in my flannel PJ bottoms almost made me laugh out loud. But it was fitting of us, so I was fine with it. "Sure love. Whatever you want."

Hallie had been spending the last several minutes walking between our legs under the table. She had quickly figured on that when we ate, there was a chance something might get dropped. Hallie had a bizarre palate. The other night Bella had accidentally dropped a piece of cooked broccoli. Hallie pounced on it, killed it thoroughly with her back feet, and then ate it. Bella and I stared at each other in shock. Bella finally said. "She is a weird cat."

"Yes but she's your weird cat." Bella tossed a piece of broccoli across the table at me for that comment.

Even Hallie had a miniature stocking over the fireplace. Bella and I have been very good not to peek early in our stockings. I'd slowly been adding little trinkets to hers. Charlie came to my aid again and filled me in on some of the Swan family stocking traditions. I knew that Bella would be tickled by that.

I wanted to forget the dishes, but Bella wisely pointed out there would be a little time tomorrow. So we got them out of the way. Bella ran to the bedroom change into her pajamas while I started the fire in the den. We passed each other in the hall as I went to change. I spanked Bella on her cute little flannel covered butt as she walked by. Quickly she turned and nudged my backside with her foot before skipping away.

I found Bella's favorite pair of my flannel pajama pants. For some reason she really like it when I wore this blue plaid pair. I grabbed a clean t-shirt and headed to the den to join her. The mix of emotions running through me was such an odd combination. Anticipation, nervousness, happiness, and a desire for Bella to top it off.

Bella was sitting cross legged in front of the fire. The flickering light illuminating her face. I paused just long enough to admire the beauty in front of me. Bella turned and caught me staring and blushed. "You want us to sit on the floor Bella?"

"It's close to the fire."

Wordlessly I slid the papasan over in front of the fire. I sat down and patted my legs. Bella bounced up and threw herself into my arms.

"Whoa. Easy there tiger. You are going to knock us over." Bella swung her legs across my lap and snuggled into me. We sat there in our own thoughts for a few moments. The firewood would snap occasionally and send up sparks. Over the low music I was listening to the sound of Bella breathing. I ran my hand up and down her bare arm. Bella's snug blue tank top was giving me a lovely view of her breasts, which I was taking full advantage of.

"I could get used to this." Bella leaned back and kissed my jaw.

"Me too. By the way, I like these pajama pants you have on, very appropriate." I fingered the dark blue flannel with scattered snowflakes.

"These are my Christmas pajamas. I have worn these for the last six years on Christmas Eve."

"Well you look very cute." I kissed the end of her nose. I was starting to feel a little antsy. When do I do this? Now? A little later? Finally I decided I couldn't wait any longer. I was going to do this now.

"Hey love?" I slid my arm under Bella's and pulled her in to me.

"Hmm…?"

"I have an early gift for you."

Bella sat up and looked a little aghast. "Edward we agreed Christmas Day only."

"Well it's a gift for the holiday season, not really Christmas. There is a new ornament on the tree. I saw it and knew you had to have it. Go find it." I smiled at her.

"Go find it?" Bella's eyes lit up a little.

"You know every ornament on that tree Bella. It shouldn't take you long. Get to it." I gave her a squeeze around her waist.

"True." Bella climbed off my lap and padded over to the tree. I watched eagerly to see how long it would take her to locate it. The room lights were off, but the white tree lights were on. Between that and the fire there was plenty of illumination for Bella to be able to see. Bella was peering between the branches, standing on her tip toes. All of a sudden she clapped her hands.

"Oh my God. Is that it?" Bella was pointing at it.

"That's it. Bring it and your beautiful self over here." Bella carefully pulled the ornament down and rejoined me in the chair.

"Edward I love it. The Space Needle, where our first date was." Bella had an ear to ear grin on her face as she turned the ornament in her hand.

I settled my hand over her hip and stroked her gently up and down. "I saw that and I thought you had to have it for our tree."

"It's perfect." Bella leaned in gave me a soft lingering kiss. "Thank you."

"There's something else." This was it. I felt my stomach do a flip and I took a quiet deep breath.

"No, no more. Wait for tomorrow." Bella shook her finger at me.

"It's goes along with the ornament, I swear. It's not a different gift. There is just more to this one."

Bella eyed me with suspicion and a hint of eagerness. "Okay….."

I reached out for the ornament and Bella placed it in my hand. I turned it so it lay sideways across my palm. "Did you notice the clasp on the base?" Bella shook her head. "It's a limoge box."

Bella's eyes sparkled as she looked at it again. "My grandma had some of those. I remember thinking how pretty they were as a little girl. I've never seen a Space Needle one. Wow." I waited for what I knew she would instinctively do, open it.

A few seconds later Bella reached over and popped the clasp. The bottom popped open and there sat the ring I had hidden in there. Bella had a flash of bewilderment cross her face. Then her eyes grew wide and shot over to look at me. Bella's eyes kept darting back and forth between the ring and me, her mouth hanging open a little. "Edward?" Bella's voice reflected her uncertainty at what exactly was happening.

Gently I picked the ring up and set the ornament aside. Bella had started to tremble slightly next to me. I scooted out from under her because damn it, I was doing this the right way. Some things need to follow tradition.

I got down on one knee in front of Bella. There were tears flowing from her eyes now. What was about to happen was very clear to Bella now, and the emotion was hitting her. I wasn't sure I was going to get through what I wanted to say without my own voice cracking. I took both of Bella's hands in mine, holding the ring visible on top. I had to clear my throat before I could speak. My heart was pounding, and I was sure Bella's was too.

"Bella, you are everything to me. I told you once you were it for me, and you are. I'm not whole, my world is not right, without you. I want to go to sleep next to you every night, wake up next to you every morning. I want to trade naughty iPod songs with you, comfort you when your hormones are messing with your emotions, watch you read, hear you talk in your sleep, and share in your riding accomplishments. And someday, seeing you pregnant with our children, building a family with you, and loving every part of you forever. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

The words hung in the air between us. Our eyes had been locked since the moment I started speaking. Bella reached up and wiped away the tears from her cheeks. Then she gave me a radiant smile, nothing but love in her gaze.

**BPOV**

The night had just been so pleasant. It had been really nice to catch up with my mom. Then dinner with Edward was just, fun. Sitting down and flirting a little over his amazing lasagna was one of those little things I didn't want to ever take for granted.

I sat down in front of the fireplace and looked into the flames. The warmth was comforting. I liked the sounds it made, and the colors. Maybe I had been a pyromaniac in a former life. Edward wandered in. I loved that not only he went along with my pajama request, and even put on the pair I loved on him the most. I was kind of hoping he would sit with me on the floor, I had ideas. However I figured we could explore those after some time cuddled up on him in the chair.

Words between us were few, but it was nice just to relax together. There was a sense of impatience occasionally coming from Edward that I couldn't understand. But when I would look up at him, Edward would just give me his crooked smile, and it appeared everything was fine.

When he brought up that he had a little something for me, I knew why he had seemed antsy. Edward was just dying to give me something. But he wasn't just going to give it to me. I had to go looking for it in the Christmas tree. I couldn't help but roll my eyes to myself as I walked over to the tree. Edward sat behind me, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

I glanced over the ornaments. Looking for the one unfamiliar one Edward said he had placed there. Suddenly I spotted it. There was a Space Needle nestled back in the branches, just a little above eye level. I knew exactly why Edward had gotten it, and the gesture made me smile. God I loved him.

Edward requested I return with the ornament to sit with him. I joined him and stared at the ornament in my hand. "Edward I love it. The Space Needle, where our first date was." It wasn't lost on me when he told me it was for _our_ tree. I gave him a proper thank you and of course a kiss.

Then Edward said there was more. Boy was he pushing his luck. I tried to make him wait until tomorrow, but he promised it was part of the ornament gift. Edward looked pleadingly at me, so I gave in.

Edward showed me the ornament was actually a Limoge box. I hadn't even noticed the little clasp holding the box shut. My grandma had collected those for a long time. There were actually at my Dad's in storage. I remember as a little girl always wanting to touch them, but never being allowed to. Where Edward had found a Space Needle one, I had no idea, but he always surprised me.

I opened the box for the hell of it. Something fell out into Edward's hand and it took me a second to realize what it was, a ring. _Oh……my……God_. The ornament was suddenly very small compared to what had been hidden in it. I felt my heart stop for a second as I looked at Edward who was watching me intently. I looked back at the ring glittering there at me, the diamonds reflecting the firelight. Everything felt like it was in slow motion. I recognized what I was seeing, but it just didn't seem to be sinking in. Finally after not being able to decide what to look at, Edward or the ring, I just said his name. "Edward?"

Edward took the ring from his hand. He rose slowly, sliding out from under me. Then he was on one knee in front of me. That was when it all hit me. The ring, Edward on one knee. I felt like I had suddenly come out of a fog bank. Edward was about to propose. Tears started in my eyes, and all I could think was focus on Edward. I felt my heart start to fly in my chest. His hands were warm as they surrounded mine on my lap. Part of me just wanted to say yes now, but I wanted to hear what Edward was going to say.

Edward's voice was low, but his passion in what he was saying was so evident. He was saying everything I felt. The emotion in his eyes went straight through me right into my soul. It was almost like I was being surrounded by the dark green depths. I knew I would forever remember every word Edward was saying to me now.

The question came. The question we both knew that Edward had planned on asking me. The one that I had already told him what my answer to it would be. It was time for me to speak, but for a moment I couldn't. Wiping the tears off my cheeks I took a deep breath and smiled down at him.

"Yes Edward, you know I will."

Edward stood up and pulled me up into his arms. We just grinned at each other for a minute. Edward swung me up in his arms and I giggled as we fell back down into the chair. "Well I guess if you are now my fiancé I get to put this on your finger to make it official?"

I held out my left hand and Edward took it in his. He lifted it to his mouth and kissed the back of it. Then Edward kissed my ring finger before he slid the ring on. It was a perfect fit. I don't know how Edward had managed to find the one ring that I would have selected myself. It was gorgeous, old fashioned, and understated. A giant rock may suit Rosalie, but it wasn't my style at all. I stared at it in the light again.

"Edward, it's……I mean…….I love it." Edward was playing with my left hand, admiring the ring on it himself. "Where did you find it?"

"It was my grandmother's. Mom gave it to me awhile back after I met you. She knew I would need it for you. I've just had it tucked away, until I decided when I was going to ask you." I leaned my head on Edward's shoulder.

"It is exactly what I would have described, if you had asked me what I wanted Edward. That it was your grandma's makes it even more special." My fingers intertwined with his. "So we are engaged?"

Edward nodded and his crooked smile reappeared again. "That we are love."

"I like saying that." I grinned at him. "You know everything you said, is how I feel too. Well except for dealing with your hormones and seeing you pregnant part." I giggled and Edward tickled me a little. "But I want to have our children too. I will be so excited when that happens. Even if I'm tortured with morning sickness, being pregnant with your baby will be the best thing."

"When I'm holding your hair while you're throwing up, I'll remind you that you said that. And I'll probably get smacked for it." Edward chuckled and shook his head. "I understand what you are saying though."

I shifted so that I was straddling him and we were eye to eye. Taking Edward's face between my hands, I gazed steadily into his eyes. "I love you. It's not possible to put into words how much I love you. I try, but it always seems to fail in coming close to what is in my heart."

Edward rested his hands on my hips and ran his thumbs in circles on my hips. "I love you too, more than you'll ever know."

I leaned in and brushed my lips over his. Running my fingers back through his hair I brought Edward closer and softly kissed his upper lip. "I love you." I kissed his lower lip. "I love you."

Edward's hands left my hips and slowly slid up underneath my shirt. His fingers ran up the outside of my breasts as they gathered up the fabric. With a gentle tug he pulled it off over my head. Starting at my cheek, Edward took one finger and followed down the curve of neck. Then he traced my collarbone, his eyes never leaving the gliding path of his finger. Between my breasts Edward paused and laid his hand directly over my heart. I watched as he closed his eyes, a little smile on his lips.

"What are you thinking Edward?" He smiled wider and looked up at me.

"Not so much thinking, just feeling. I like how your heart beats faster when I touch you." He tapped his thumb against my chest with the tempo of my heart.

"My heart beats faster when you look at me Edward."

Edward's eyes flashed with an idea as his gaze returned to his hand. "A look huh? I seem to remember we have discussed my look before have we not? I think it's time we revisit that."

Our eyes met, and Edward unleashed the full power of the stare that only he could give me. His green eyes smoldered, making my bones feel like they were melting. Several little shivers went through my body as my breath started coming faster. Edward's thumb beat faster against my skin. I didn't need that to know he was making my pulse race.

"I see I still have it." Edward raised an eyebrow at me. All I could do was nod at him.

Edward's finger went back to tracing down my body. When he reached the waist of my pajamas, Edward played along the edge of the elastic. I could feel him getting harder underneath me, so I pressed down into him slightly. Our eyes met again as Edward grabbed my hips and repeated the motion. I groaned a little at the feeling. "Do you remember that night Bella?"

"Which one, there have been lots of nights?" Edward let me pull his t-shirt off before his hands found my hips again.

"The first one?" Edward rubbed me against himself again, emphasizing his words.

"Oh the 'first one' night." I rolled down hard against him to let him know I understood. "How could I forget that night? Not possible. I've had a lot of firsts with you. They are all permanently etched up here." I tapped my temple. "And in here." I took Edward's hand and laid it back over my heart.

Edward smiled at me. "Me too." He slid his hand up and wrapped it around the back of my neck, urging me closer. When his lips met mine, the reverence I felt in his kiss stunned me. I sighed and leaned my chest into his, trying to get closer. Edward's other hand moved under my waistband at the back, his fingers grasping my butt lightly.

My tongue reached out for his. As they touched the tone of the kiss changed. I whimpered a little, feeling both of his hands tighten on me. Edward's tongue dove into my mouth, caressing against mine. Our lips moved together more urgently, but not frantic. It was like Edward was memorizing every inch of my mouth. I turned my head a little trying to do the same. Edward groaned when I took his lower lip between my teeth, pulling lightly on it.

I sat back slowly. We were both breathing fast as we stared at one another. Suddenly Edward stood up, carrying me with him. Automatically I wrapped my legs around his waist. He dropped down to his knees and laid me carefully on the floor. My hands lingered on Edward's chest, running over the contours.

Edward lay down next to me in front of the fire. I could see the flames behind me reflected in his eyes. He brought his lips to my ear and whispered, "My love." I sighed again when Edward sucked on my ear lobe. I felt him smile against my neck. Edward knew all my spots so well. He continued slowly down my neck, his mouth lingering here and there. When he licked the hollow at the base of my throat I moaned and wrapped one leg between his.

Despite my increased grip on his legs, Edward continued moving down my body. I arched my chest towards him in anticipation. Still Edward made me wait, licking and sucking everywhere on my breasts but where I wanted him the most. When he finally surrounded one nipple with his hot mouth, I gasped. I could feel goose bumps break out all over me, in spite of the heat of the fire behind me. Edward pulled back for a moment, watching both my nipples harden with a little smile. With one finger he traced circles around them one at a time, before he reached for my pajama pants.

Taking his time Edward pulled them down my legs. His gaze raked back up my body to meet mine. "I will tell you this until the end of my days. You are so beautiful." Edward crawled back up so we were face to face.

"Even when I have stretch marks and, God forbid, cellulite." My hand ran across his shoulder and down his arm.

Edward placed one hand on the side of my face, his thumb rubbing my cheek. "Especially when you have stretch marks and cellulite. You will always be beautiful to me. Always." The green of Edward's eyes darkened with sincerity and love.

I just nodded, incapable again of finding words at the moment. Edward slid his hands down my thigh and pulled it up over his hip. Then his fingers trailed back around under my thigh. Edward ran one finger slowly up my folds, pressing on my clit at the end. Moaning I pressed my hips into his. Edward kept fondling me, teasing me with light touches.

My hand moved down between us and under his flannel pants. Wrapping my fingers around him, I began to stroke him as slowly as he was me. When I ran my thumb over the tip and brought the pre cum back down, Edward shuddered and groaned. His forehead fell to my shoulder when I squeezed a little tighter with a "Jesus."

Edward's lips found mine again as he slid two fingers into me. He pressed his palm into my clit and I writhed against his hand. My head fell away from his, breaking our kiss with a moan as Edward sped up the thrusts of his fingers. My eyes shot open when he pulled out of my grasp and removed his fingers. Gently rolling me onto my back, Edward parted my legs with a naughty smile and scooted down between them.

I watched as Edward planted kisses up one thigh and then the other. I could feel his hot breath hitting me. When he flicked his tongue out, barely touching me, I arched up and gripped the rug. "Tell me what you want Bella."

I squirmed down towards him. "Edward, you know what I want."

"I want to hear you say it. Tell me love, what do you want?" Our eyes met and Edward raised one eyebrow at me.

"Your mouth, your lips, your teeth on me please." I gasped out. Edward was teasing me again with the tip of his finger. I was having trouble forming a coherent sentence.

"Where do you want them?" Edward's voice was getting huskier. He wasn't going to let up until I gave him the answer he wanted.

"My clit please Edward." At this point I would say anything, beg, to get from Edward what he was denying me.

Taking his tongue, he drug it slowly up my slit and over my clit. "Yes, God." I moaned and Edward shifted to place one arm over my waist, holding me down. "Don't stop Edward."

"I won't, don't worry." Edward brought his mouth back to my flesh, licking and nibbling. He pulled my clit between his lips, sucking on it. I almost came off the floor at the sensations it sent up my body. Sliding his fingers back in me, Edward sought out that area that he knew drove me insane. The weight of his arm just made the internal pressure from his fingers more intense. When his tongue started circling my clit rapidly I felt the fire spread through me in a rush.

Edward was relentless with his touch. My fingers dug hopelessly into the carpet, looking for something to hang onto. A continual flow of my low cries started filling the room. Edward hummed in appreciation when he heard that, and moved his fingers a little harder. Then I was falling into a million pieces. "Edward, oh……..shit." My hands shot to his arm that was across me and gripped it hard as I strained against it.

My release left me in enough of a haze that I didn't even notice when Edward moved back up my body. When I felt his lips on my neck, I wrapped my arms around him, feeling how hot Edward's skin felt from the fire. A little bit of sweat was covering his back. "I want you Bella." He pulled back and his eyes melted into mine.

"I want you too Edward. Make love to me. Make love to your fiancé." I smiled as his eyes lit up hearing me say that.

"My fiancé……." Edward shifted so he was above me, leaning on his elbows. We locked eyes as he slid into me slowly. I pulled him down on top of me, needing to feel him close to me. "Wanting to crawl inside me again?"

I nodded. Edward smiled and smoothed my hair out of my face. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too." Edward rolled his hips a little closer into me and I bit my lower lip at the feeling of fullness. I still wanted more. I always wanted more. Edward started slowly thrusting into me, his lips trailing over my jaw, neck, and brushing over my mouth. I wrapped my calves around his thighs, pulling my hips up into his.

The light from the fire threw patches of red and gold over us. There was a subtle glow from the sheen of moisture on our skin. Edward looked up at me through his eyelashes as he kissed over the tops of my breasts. My hands stroked up and down his spine, feeling his back muscles flex beneath them.

Our bodies became more entwined as we moved leisurely together. There was a sense of time slowing, almost pausing completely. It was just me and Edward, as close as we could ever get, emotionally, physically, mentally. Eyes, bodies, hearts locked together. This was my forever, and I never wanted to let it go. Edward seemed to read my thoughts.

"I won't ever let you go. Ever." Edward whispered. My fingers came up into his hair and pulled his head down to me. I ran my tongue over his lower lip. Edward groaned and thrust harder once into me. My body pressed up into his.

"Like that, I want it harder now Edward." Every inch of me felt like there was electricity flowing through it. Edward wrapped his arms underneath me and tightened his grip on me. "You know you want it too. What are you waiting for?" I licked up his jaw line, nibbling on it as I went.

"Bella……God." Edward drove harder and deeper into me. "More?"

"Always……I love having you inside me." When I took my hands and gripped his waist, my fingernails digging in, Edward growled above me.

"I love being inside you, you always feel so incredible."

Skin to skin there was no friction anymore due to the sweat from the heat of our actions and the fire. Our bodies slid against one another effortlessly. The only sounds between us were moans and whispered words of love and desire.

I felt the familiar tightening starting again in my lower belly, the heat boiling up inside my body. "Edward…….."

"I can feel it love, I can feel everything." Edward's words left him in pants. Somehow he managed to pull our bodies together even tighter.

"So good…….Edward……."

"Come Bella, I love watching you come." Edward pulled out almost all the way before he drove back into me and ground his pelvis into mine. My orgasm powered through me and I cried out. My body shook beneath his as Edward pressed into me again and sent more pleasure shooting through me.

"Oh God Edward."

"Yes Bella, my Bella." My name came out as a guttural moan as Edward climaxed. I felt his release pulse into me and instinctively I arched back up into him again. We collapsed together, gasping and still gripping hard onto each other. Edward rolled and pulled me so I was lying across the top of him. He shifted so that I could unpin my hands from underneath him. Grasping his shoulders I pulled myself a little further up until I was nestled into Edward's neck. He smelled like sex, masculine and earthy. I inhaled deeply before my usual sigh escaped me.

We lay there quietly. My eyes were closed as I enjoyed the feel of Edward's hand tracing up and down my back very slowly. He brought his other hand up and took my left hand in it, interlacing our fingers. "Still want to marry me?"

"Mmm hmm." I gave his hand a squeeze. "Wanted to even before you gave me two orgasms."

Edward chuckled sleepily underneath me. "When?"

"When did you give me two orgasms? Weren't you paying attention?" I knew that wasn't what he was asking, but I was feeling silly.

"That wasn't what I was asking goofball. When do you want to get married?"

I propped myself up on Edward's chest and kissed his chin. "I know. Well sometime this summer? I hadn't thought about it really yet. What do you think?"

"Summer is good. We don't want to do it too close to your brother's wedding though. When is that?" Edward scooted us a little closer to the fire when I shivered a little.

"Early June. We need to account for show season too."

Edward shook his head. "Bella, marrying you trumps any horseshow in importance. If the date we pick happens to be a horseshow weekend, I will miss the show. So that doesn't need to be in consideration."

I smiled up at him. "Well obviously we have little time to decide. I don't want a big wedding, do you?"

Edward shook his head. "As long as I see you in a white dress, I'm happy. Anything after that is a bonus. You'll have to rein in Alice though."

I rolled my eyes. "I know. But if it's what we want then that is what matters, even if it annoys your sister the wedding planner. How did you manage to pull this off without her spilling the beans to me?" I wiggled my ring finger at him.

"Easy. She doesn't know." Edward winked at me.

"You didn't tell Alice you were going to ask me to marry you? She is going to kill you."

"Small price to pay for complete surprise."

After we lay there for a little while longer, Edward got up and brought up the cheesecake from the kitchen. When he came walking in with it naked I whistled at him. "Speaking of cheesecake….actually make that beefcake."

"Hush you." Edward grinned at me as he sat down.

I was laying on my stomach in front of the fire still, my legs crossed in the air behind me. That was when I realized how entirely comfortable I was in front of Edward. I never thought I would be naked on some man's floor eating cheesecake with him. It made me giggle a little to myself.

Edward offered me a bite. "What are you giggling about over there Mrs. Cullen to be? Better not be me."

I shook my head. "Of course not. I was just thinking how I never thought I'd ever be this comfortable with a man to be doing this." I gestured between the two of us. "It's nice. Well more than nice….you know what I mean." I took the bite from him.

Edward nodded. "I do know."

We kept trading bites of cheesecake as the fire died down. Edward set the empty plate aside and lay on his stomach next to me. I leaned my head against his shoulder. A giant yawn snuck up on me and I heard him snicker.

"What? I've had a big day. I'm sleepy."

Edward got to his feet and held out his hand to help me up. "Yes you have love, we both have. Let's get to bed. Santa won't arrive until you are asleep."

"As far as I'm concerned, Santa has already come." Edward led me down the hall and we tumbled into bed. Once we were settled I slid my back up against his chest. Edward kissed my shoulder and wrapped himself around me. "You know I don't think there is anything else Santa could possibly bring that I would need. I have everything I could ever want."

"Me too love, me too."

**EPOV**

When I saw the smile on Bella's face, I knew what the answer would be. Hearing her agree to marry me literally made me the happiest man I think I had ever been. I always thought that sounded so cliché, but it was true. The moment I slid the ring on her finger, it was like putting a final puzzle piece in place.

Laying with her draped over me in front of the fire, both of us sweaty and completely worn out, I thanked the universe. I thanked whatever higher power that had brought Bella into my life. How I ended up deserving the gorgeous, sexy, and loving creature who had just been screaming my name a few minutes ago, I had no idea. Everything I had been through that brought me to Bella, I would do again in a heartbeat.

Once we were in bed, I waited until Bella was settled in completely. "By the way Bella, you should know your dad does know about this."

"About the engagement? Did you….?"

"I asked him for his blessing when we went out to visit him." I circled my finger around Bella's hip and she squirmed back into me.

"You are sneaky. So that is what you two were up to with those conversations when I was in the kitchen?"

"Pretty much yes."

"Thank you Edward. That means a lot to me. And I'm sure my dad appreciated it too." Bella grabbed my hand that had been drawing designs on her hip and kissed it before setting it back down.

I fell asleep holding my fiancé, thinking of seeing her someday soon in a white dress.

Christmas morning I woke up to find Bella watching me sleep. I blinked as she giggled at the look on my face. "Bella, why are you watching me sleep?"

"Because I can. I like watching you sleep. It's sort of fascinating. Your facial expressions change and I wonder what you are dreaming about."

I picked up her left hand and the ring was still there. I hadn't imagined it. "Well I didn't dream this did I?"

Bella shook her head. "Nope, very real." She climbed up on top of me and I groaned.

"Easy, keep the leg off the bladder."

"Oops, sorry." Bella shifted more to the side and snuggled around me. "Merry Christmas Edward."

"Merry Christmas to you too love." I leaned over and gave her a kiss. "Wonder if Santa showed up?"

Bella grinned up at me. "I don't know. We were both pretty naughty this year. But since it was mutual naughtiness, maybe he'll excuse it."

"Probably. He and Mrs. Claus probably get all kinky you know. He only works one night a year. They have to have come up with something to keep busy the other 364 nights. Maybe they let the reindeer watch? Oh, I know….the elves. They get into orgies with the elves."

Bella broke into hysterical laughter. "Oh my God that is so bad Cullen. I'm pretty sure you just got on Santa's shit list for that idea."

"Can't you see it on the National Enquirer though…… 'My trysts with Santa and Mrs. Claus….one elf's horror story.' Bet an elf would get a major book deal for that and go retire in the tropics."

Bella was still laughing. "You are probably right, or a porn movie about it." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Herbie does Houston?"

We had just watched Rudolph on television the other night. "Ok, that is sick love."

Bella shoved my shoulder. "You started it." She got a mischievous look on her face. "Rudolph The Red Balled Reindeer? Or how about Santa's Got a Big North Pole?"

Now I was laughing. "Okay you are starting scare me how quickly you came up with those. You have a quick and evil mind. I like it."

Bella giggled. "One more, okay?"

"Alright, lay it on me." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Santa Stuffs More Than Stockings?" Bella smiled at her own cleverness.

"I think that is the best one. Speaking of stockings, so we go out and see what is in ours?"

Bella bounced off the bed. "Race you?" I wasn't sure if it was just Christmas morning giddiness, our engagement, or both. Bella was absolutely glowing with energy and happiness.

"Can I pee first?" I swung out of bed and looked at her fidgeting by the door.

"Oh okay…..me too though." Bella darted for the bathroom and I grabbed her around the waist.

"Me first." Bella wiggled against me. I tickled her side and she crumpled in a fit of laughter. I took the opportunity to beat her to the bathroom.

After we were both done Bella stood by the bedroom door looking mischievous again, which wasn't good. "We are racing to the stockings?"

Bella nodded.

"What does the winner get?"

"Well I want a back rub." Bella leaned against the door frame and smiled.

"You are assuming you will get there first? Awfully full of ourselves aren't we this morning."

Bella grinned and then dropped her pajama bottoms so that she was half naked. "I just know you won't want to lose the view." And she threw her pajama pants over her shoulder and strolled casually to the den.

I stood there frozen for just a moment. Holy shit she was in a mood this morning. She was right though. I followed her to the den, never taking my eyes off of her. When she reached the stockings, Bella turned and pulled her pajama pants back on. I just shook my head at her and wrapped her up in my arms.

"I have never been so happy to lose in my life I think. When do you want your back rub?"

Bella stretched up and kissed me. "I'll let you know."

I let her go. "Get thee to the couch. I'll get our coffee and then we can do stockings."

"Okay!" Bella threw herself on the couch. She was still laying there when I came back. Sitting up she took her coffee and gave me another radiant smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." I grabbed our stockings. Hallie had wandered into the den and was lazing on the floor, grooming herself. Handing Bella her stocking I indicated she should go first.

Bella dug into her stocking and pulled out the first thing she came too, a book of dressage tests. "Oh yay. I'm all ready for summer now." She reached in again and pulled out a toothbrush and mascara. Her eyes got big and she looked up at me. "How did you know?"

"Inquiring minds ask Charlie. Then we get Alice to pick the mascara. I knew what kind of toothbrush you use already."

"So that means that in the bottom…." Bella dug down into her stocking and pulled out a Satsuma orange.

"Yes, there is a Satsuma." I smiled at her and sipped my coffee.

"Edward, that is so sweet. Thank you." Bella climbed over to me and kissed me. She sat back and pulled out a few more trinkets I had thrown in there. Her favorite kind of chocolate, a paperback copy of Pride and Prejudice since hers was falling apart and warm socks for the barn. When Bella had pulled everything out she clapped her hands. "Loved it all! Thank you sweetie. Your turn, your turn!"

"Eager are we?" I set my coffee down and reached into my stocking. Bella had given me a new toothbrush too and I smiled at her, knowing about the family tradition now. I knew there would probably be an orange too. When I pulled out a couple of rolls of Vet Wrap bandages, I know I must have looked confused. Bella giggled and I looked at her for an explanation.

"You are blushing? Over Vet Wrap? Okay spill it."

Bella tilted her head at me. "I've been told by a reliable source that it is good for restraint, stretchy and easy to remove."

Restraint? It took me a microsecond to understand her meaning and then I almost blushed. "Really? Who told you this?" I certainly had never thought of it, but it made perfect sense.

Bella shook her head. "I will not reveal my source."

"Jake?" I raised an eyebrow at her. Her smile told me everything. "I guess I owe him a thank you too then."

Bella had given me some other little items, including a new pair of riding gloves. When I finally was down to the orange I looked at her feigning disappointment. Bella noticed instantly. "What?"

"Where is my mascara?" I batted my eyes at her and she tossed a roll of Vet Wrap at me.

"Funny, very funny." Bella set her stocking down and stretched her feet into my lap. I could see her cast a not subtle glance at the presents under the tree.

"Just itching to open your gifts aren't you?"

Bella shook her head and I gave her a doubting look. "Well I am, but actually I'm really excited for you to open yours Edward."

"Oh you are? Well then maybe I should make you go first. In fact that is exactly what I think we should do." Bella groaned and shoved at me with her foot. I jumped up and grabbed the few packages I had for her. She read the first tag. "To Bella From Aston." She grinned at me. "Aston went shopping did he?"

"Well he wanted to, but decided maybe it was better to tell me what he wanted to give you, and let me buy it. Besides, he's maxed out his credit card on carrots and Dressage Today magazines."

Bella just shook her head as she unwrapped the large flat box. When she pried the top off her eyes got big. "New dressage boots? Oh my God. Edward these are gorgeous."

"Well Aston won't want you showing him this summer in your old ones. He is a snob that way. But we will need to take our time breaking these in. Showing in brand new boots is a very bad idea." Bella touched the black leather gently.

"I will have to thank Aston later." Bella closed the box and set it down. I handed her the next one. "To Bella From Hallie." Bella tore the paper off and tossed the bow Hallie's way. "Thanks Hallie." Hallie sniffed the bow and then started batting it across the floor.

Bella pulled out the pink pajama shorts set I had found for her with cat outlines and paw prints on the fabric. "These are great. I'll love wearing them, thank you."

"I'll love getting you out of them." I winked at her. Bella giggled and nodded.

Bella took the last small box I offered her. "To Bella Love Edward." She wiggled happily as she read the tag. When she pulled out the small jewelry box she gave me a look. "More jewelry? This wasn't enough?" She waved her engagement ring at me.

"You'll see why I had to buy it for you when you open it."

Bella looked curiously at me and then opened the box. I knew when she had figured out the meaning because her eyes lit up and a huge smile crossed her face. "A bracelet, with charms like in Lucky Charms? I don't believe it."

"Some are from that, there are some others on there too." I scooted over to sit next to Bella as she examined them one by one. "Of course there is the clover, moon, horseshoe and star. I also picked the book, Bugs Bunny, and the hearts."

Bella fingered the two entwined hearts. "This is perfect." I took the bracelet from her and fastened it around her right wrist. "It's like our history in jewelry form."

"With room for more charms later that we want to add." Bella crawled up into my lap and wrapped her arms around me.

"Thank you, for everything. Best Christmas ever, no contest."

I pulled her in tightly to me. "Good. You are welcome. Love you."

"Love you too." Bella grinned at me. "Now can I give you yours?"

"Yes you can give me mine now." Bella scrambled off my lap with a squeal. She grabbed a good sized package from under the tree and came back, keeping it in her lap.

"Before you open this Edward, I need to tell you something." I nodded at her. "I never, ever, thought I would do something like this. For the longest time I wasn't comfortable in my own skin. You changed that. I still struggle with believing what you see in me occasionally. But this little project." Bella gestured at the box. "Well it helped me believe it more. Oh and Alice and Jasper helped, so no one strange has seen it, okay? That was important to me."

Now I was completely baffled and dying to find out what was in that box. Bella suddenly looked nervous and placed the box in my outstretched hands. It was surprisingly heavy. I pulled the wrap off and opened the box. Inside was a large leather album, with a plain black cover. I discarded the box and looked up at Bella once more before I opened it. It almost looked like she was holding her breath.

When I opened it to the first page, I almost fell off the couch. There was Bella, astride Aston, in just her underwear. She was looking down at Aston as he looked back at her.

"Holy shit." I whispered. I turned the page and there were more images of Bella with Aston. The one of her leaning back against him, covered in some sheer fabric, made my heart race.

I stared up at her and my voice was low. "Are they all like this?"

Bella clearly had been waiting to judge my reaction, and was anxiously biting her lower lip. "Well, no, they aren't all with Aston."

I looked back to the album and turned the page. Bella, in the aisle way, back to the camera, only in breeches, and good God a dressage whip. Instant erection. "Fuck me." I said under my breath. I couldn't even process it all. I stared at the picture trying to soak it in. The next one was a similar pose but Bella was laughing hard at something. I slowly flipped through the pages. Bella had done this for me. I couldn't get over that. That she felt comfortable enough to pose for these for me blew me away.

When I got to the pictures of Bella in the meadow, I felt like my dick was going to poke a hole in the back of the album. Once again I wondered how I ever got so lucky. I also was really glad Jasper was the one who had taken the photos and not some other random person. A small flare of annoyance still went through me that another man had seen Bella like this. But I knew Jasper was professional, and also completely devoted to Alice.

Bella was fidgeting next to me, because I had basically been rendered speechless. Finally I looked up at her and she gasped when our eyes met. I was pretty sure my reaction could be read clearly there. "Do you have any idea how hard I am right now?"

Bella shook her head.

"Bella, I think I could probably break a two by four about now." I moved the album and took her hand, sliding it once over my erection.

A knowing smile came across Bella's face. Uncertainty instantly transformed into confidence as the main emotion visible there. "So you liked them then?"

"Liked? More than liked. More than loved. This album is like every fantasy I could have about you in a book form. I can't believe you did this for me. It's…..you're……damn."

Bella giggled at my stuttering words. "I'm really glad you like them. And there are no rules saying that those photos can't be reenacted at a later date."

"Hmm, fantasy comes to life. I like that." I set the album down on the floor. I beckoned to her with my finger. "Come here."

Bella licked her lower lip and crawled over into my lap, wrapping her legs around me. "Yes?"

"Thank you."

"You are very welcome." Bella smiled and rubbed her thumbs against the sides of my neck.

"Best Christmas ever, definitely, I agree. Don't know how you will ever top that."

"Oh I'll find a way." Bella kissed the tip of my nose. "I guarantee it."

"I don't doubt it." I shifted us so we were lying down with Bella cuddled up against my side.

"When do we have to leave for your parents?" Bella peered up at me. I glanced at my watch.

"Well it's almost eleven already. We are supposed to be over there around two."

"Do they know?"

"That I was going to ask you to marry me? Yes. Emmett knows too. The only ones that don't know are Alice and Jasper." Bella rolled her eyes at that thought and I chuckled. Alice wasn't going to be pleased. Just then my cell phone buzzed with a text message, from Jake.

_Well????????_

I laughed. "Jake wants to know what happened last night." I showed Bella the message and she laughed too.

"Give me that." Bella grabbed my cell phone and typed in a message back and hit send.

"What did you write?" She was giggling as she handed me back my phone. I looked on the screen. "Are you kidding me?" I couldn't believe what she had sent.

_Jake, leave us alone. I'm about to give my fiancé a blow job ~ Bella_

Bella shrugged unapologetically at me. "Not about the blow job part." My phone buzzed again.

_Cullen you are a lucky fucker! Congrats to both of you._

I showed Bella the message. "He's right of course, I'm very lucky." Bella moved down my body with a smile.

"We both are." She tugged on my waistband and I moved so she could pull them down.

"Bella, you don't…."

"Shut up. This is the second part of your Christmas present, so take it like a man." Bella grinned as she wrapped her hand around me.

"At least let me return the favor….." Bella looked thoughtful for a moment. "Bed. Bella. Now." When she hesitated for just a moment I sat up, shed my pajama bottoms quickly and picked her up.

"Hey! What are you doing? I'm supposed to be in control here Cullen."

"Didn't say you wouldn't be. I'm just moving us to a better spot." I dropped her on the bed with a smile. Crawling up next to her I motioned with my finger for her to lay the opposite direction that I was. Once Bella had moved I grinned at her. "Now what were you about to do before I so rudely interrupted you?"

Bella reached out and started stroking me again with her hand. I nudged her thighs apart and rubbed my hand over her. When Bella surrounded me with her mouth, I groaned and closed my eyes. I kept my fingers moving around her clit, sliding one into her occasionally. The actions of my hand became the only thing I could focus on besides the sensation of Bella's tongue swirling over me from base to tip.

I plunged two fingers into her and Bella moaned around me. Instinctively I pushed deeper into her mouth. I stopped myself, worried I was going too far but Bella grasped my hip and encouraged me to keep going. Bella's hips began to move with my hand, trying to bring me in further. I knew I wasn't going to last long. Especially after seeing those pictures. They were all I could picture in my head now.

"Damn Bella." I curled my fingers in her and pressed my palm into her clit. Bella moaned again and gripped my side with her fingers. The things she was doing to me with her mouth were going to make me explode, I was pretty sure.

"Bella…..going to……shit……" I arched towards her and Bella took me as deep as she could before she pulled back and sucked hard on just the head. I lost it then. "Fuck." Pleasure racked my body as I came in her mouth. My fingers thrust harder into Bella and hit the spot that drove her over the edge as well. I felt her pull her lips off me as her orgasm hit her.

"Edward, God." Bella's body writhed next to me as she kept stroking me with her hand. The rest of my release hit my stomach, but I didn't care. My focus was now on Bella, watching her come back to Earth. No matter how many times I saw it, I still thought seeing Bella in the midst of orgasm was amazing. I pulled my dirtied shirt off and wiped the rest of my mess up. Bella looked down at me through half closed eyes. "Hi."

I chuckled at her. "Hi yourself." I moved so we were face to face again. Bella was instantly in my arms with a happy sigh. "I can see why you waited to give me that gift. Kind of hard to wrap."

Bella giggled. "Extremely difficult. Glad you liked it. I wasn't expecting another present myself, so thank you."

"I'll give you that gift anytime." I kissed Bella's forehead. "We need to get cleaned up and ready to leave."

Bella entwined herself into me more. "Five more minutes."

Five minutes became ten, ten became fifteen. Finally we pulled ourselves out of bed. I wisely let Bella shower alone and cleaned up the wrapping paper in the den. I knew at the rate we were going, the shower would end up lasting longer too.

It was also a good thing I didn't see what Bella was wearing before we left, or we might not have made it out the door. She came down the stairs in a snug red cable knit sweater dress and black tights, her hair in loose curls. When Bella saw my expression, she got the same cocky look on her face as the night we went out to the Space Needle. When she reached me she closed my mouth that was still hanging open.

"Damn, you look gorgeous." I looked down at my khakis and dress shirt. "I feel underdressed."

"No you look perfect. I just felt I needed to dress appropriately for my new jewelry." I took both her hands in mine, admiring her ring on one hand and her bracelet around the other.

"Well, I think the jewelry has a lot to live up to." Bella just smiled at me.

Bella was uncharacteristically quiet on the drive over. I looked over to see her staring out the window. "You okay? Compared to earlier you are way too quiet."

Bella laughed. "Yes I'm fine. Could use a nap about now though."

"Well maybe we can arrange a little cat nap for you on the couch. I'll join you. You can put your head in my lap and take a little snooze."

Bella snorted. "Snoozing is usually the last thing I want to do if my head is in your lap."

"Vixen." I looked over at her out of the corner of my eye.

"Man candy." Bella giggled as she said it.

"Temptress." I managed to keep a straight face.

"Sex on legs." She was still giggling.

"What??" That one got me.

"Sex on legs. That's you without question. I remember thinking that the first time I saw you."

"Really? Sex on legs?"

Bella blushed. "That and other things." I loved the things that made Bella blush, especially compared now to the things that didn't.

We were just pulling into my parent's driveway. I parked and walked around to open the door for Bella. "Well you will have to share those with me sometime." I raised an eyebrow at her as I wrapped my arm around her waist. "You ready for this."

"Absolutely."

We walked in the front door. I smiled to see Bella's stocking hanging in the living room with the rest of the family's. "Hello?" Mom came around the corner as I was hanging up our coats.

"Edward. Hi Bella! Oh you look lovely." She wrapped Bella up in a hug. I caught the questioning look she directed my way but I chose to ignore it.

"Thanks Esme." Bella hugged her back and then came back over by me.

"Where's Dad?" I wanted to wait for him. I took Bella's left hand and hid it in mine.

"Right here. Good to see you two." Dad came in with a big smile on his face.

Mom was practically jumping out of her skin and I tried not to laugh. Bella noticed it too and smiled at me. "Should we tell them love?"

"I suppose. I don't think your Mom can take the suspense."

"Mom, Dad. Last night I asked Bella to marry me and she said yes." Mom squealed and ran over to us, hugging us both. Dad followed her more sedately, but just as happy.

Mom pulled back and looked at both of us with tears in her eyes. "Oh God Mom, don't cry."

"Shut up Edward. I'm so happy for you both…I'm allowed to cry. I'm a mom remember." I rolled my eyes but I couldn't begrudge her that. "Well let me see it!"

Bella held out her hand. Mom smiled and hugged Bella again. "I can't think of anyone I would rather see that ring on."

"Thank you Esme. It means a lot to me that you gave this to Edward to give to me. It really is exactly what I would've picked."

Dad came over and hugged me. "Congratulations."

"Thanks Dad."

I moved over to Bella and wrapped my arms around her waist. Dad put his arm around Mom's shoulder. "Happy now Dear? She's been talking about this for the last three days nonstop."

"Absolutely. So have you two decided when or where?"

Bella shook her head. "Not entirely. Towards the end of the summer. Something small."

"Anything I can do to help Bella, you know you can ask right?" Bella smiled.

"Absolutely Esme, thank you."

Dad spoke up. "We will do what we can to hold Alice back too."

I rolled my eyes. "Good luck with that Dad. Tranquilizers might be necessary. But you can't acquire horse strength ones legally can you?" We all laughed as we wandered into the kitchen. I sat down at the table next to Dad and pulled Bella down into my lap.

"So Edward, did you like what Bella got you for Christmas?" Bella's eyes shot up to mine. She looked a little worried that she had neglected to mention to me that Mom was aware of her little photo session.

"More than words can say." I kissed Bella on the side of her neck, letting her know it was okay.

"What did she give you?" Dad looked curious. So he was out of the loop, thank God.

"Oh she had Jasper take some really lovely photos of herself with Aston." Bella stifled a snicker when I said lovely. "What? They are lovely."

"I'd like to see them sometime." I laughed because Bella started coughing and Mom started giggling. Now Dad looked utterly confused. "Okay, someone fill me in on what I don't know."

Mom came over and rested her hand on Dad's shoulder. "The only one that is ever going to see those photos is Edward, for good reason."

Dad's brow furrowed for a second and then he got it. "Oh. Never mind then."

Bella was blushing. Dad smiled at her, trying to put her at ease. Then he started chatting aimlessly about what Mom had given him for Christmas. I rubbed Bella's shoulder slowly, helping take her mind off the whole photo thing.

Mom came out to sit with us. "So Bella, you don't have to give us details, but did my son propose properly. Please tell me he asked you to marry him in a way that I can be proud of."

There was a gasp and shriek in the doorway. "Marry? Propose? What the hell?" Alice stood there with her hands on her hips, Jasper right behind her. None of us had heard her come in the house.

I figured I better handle it, because Bella looked at a loss for what to say. "Alice, I asked Bella to marry me last night and she said yes."

"Well of course she did, she loves your stubborn secretive ass more than I could ever try to understand. How come you didn't tell me this was going to happen? Would you care to explain that to me Edward?" I could see Alice was irritated, but the happiness behind her eyes was sneaking through.

"Alice, I wanted to keep it a secret. I wanted to tell you, really I did. But I hardly told anyone. It was really important to me that Bella was surprised. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, but I hope you understand."

Bella hopped off my lap. "Alice, don't get mad at his stubborn ass. Besides, you know you have the worst poker face. You never would've been able to keep a straight face around me."

Alice nodded. "You're right." Then the news really hit her. "OH MY GOD! You are getting married! You are going to be my sister for real!" She jumped up and down and then grabbed Bella's hand to see the ring. Jasper was chuckling behind her.

"Can you feel the estrogen rising in the room Edward?" Jasper shook his head in my direction. I just nodded at him. Alice was trying to ask Bella a million questions but Mom put a stop to it.

"Alice, they haven't decided anything. Just let them enjoyed being engaged for now will you? There is plenty of time to make plans." Alice looked disappointed, but Bella looked relieved. I saw her mouth a thank you towards Mom. Mom and Dad became occupied with hugging Alice and Jasper. I wanted a quiet moment with Bella so I took her hand as I stood up.

"Show me this stocking Mom gave you." Bella smiled and we wandered into the living room. As we stood in front of the fireplace, I took Bella into my arms. I leaned down and brought her lips to mine. The feel of Bella's soft mouth pressed against mine was something I would never tire of. I kissed down her jaw line and Bella tilted her head with a little smile.

"Don't you want to see it?" Bella's voice didn't sound like she was that interested at the moment in me seeing her stocking.

"Oh I can see it anytime. I just wanted a moment with you all to myself again. I'm starting to get greedy after the last couple days." I whispered in her ear.

"Ah, I see. So you really didn't want to see the stocking."

"Not right now. Just want to look at you." I brushed Bella's hair back over her shoulder and straightened up to look at her.

Bella smiled up at me. "I'm not going anywhere. You can look at me anytime you want. You're stuck with me forever."

"Forever sounds perfect."

* * *

**So that is the end of A Stable Romance.....but not really. Put me on author alert so you will be notified when part two starts being posted. I will also post a new alert as a chapter here when I start posting part II. Probably beginning of January. I will still be posting RTW and some new one shots with the different "wards" I've bribed you with. **

**Links to pics of Bella's ring etc are on my profile.**

**Reviews Please?????? Did I get it right? Did you love it? I hope you did because I really am so happy with how this chapter finally turned out.**

**I love each and every one of you who have been with me on this journey of writing my first story ever. Thank you for the encouragement and support! It has meant so much to me. Hugs and may you find the Edward of your choice under your Christmas tree, or in whatever other manner your chosen celebration of the holiday season brings you blessings.**


	34. A Stable Ever After has started posting

Hi there....just wanted to let everyone know that the first chapter of** A Stable Ever After** is up. Go and enjoy. Please do not review this posting...I will be deleting it later.


End file.
